Des surprises à la pelle
by Patpat
Summary: Après avoir décidé d'adopter, Yuki et Shuichi font quelques pas de plus dans leur relation à la recherche du bonheur. Sequelle de Ze veux un bébé, MPreg, OOC. REVIEW please!
1. Panique

**Titre :** Des surprises à la pelle.

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Bêta-lectrice :** Mag-San.

**Source :** Gravitation

**Genre :** Yaoi, Shonen-aï, Mpreg

**Rating :** T

**Paring :** Yûki Eiri / Shindô Shûichi

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas les miens, ils appartiennent à Maki Murakami. Seule exception : Miri Johanson, rescapée de « Should I believe in Destiny ? » dans un rôle un petit peu différent…

**Notes :** Ohayo ! Voici voilà le premier chapitre de la suite de « Ze veux un bébé ». Je sais que je vous l'avais promise pour Juin ou Juillet mais mon emploi du temps très chargé, ajouté à mon départ en vacances ainsi qu'aux nombreuses fics sur lesquelles je travaille en tant qu'auteur ou bêta, ne m'ont pas vraiment laissé le temps de l'écrire convenablement. Et puis j'ai longtemps hésité quant à ce que j'allais mettre dedans. « Ze veux un bébé » étant ma première fic de Gravitation, je ne voulais pas tout bâcler… Du coup bah j'ai opté pour un Mpreg. Pour ceux et celles qui ne savent pas se que c'est c'est un Male Pregnancy. Autrement dit un mec tombe enceinte. Vous vous direz « Ah c'est louche ce truc, j'veux pas lire ça ! » Mais avant de juger, lisez donc… Ca se fait beaucoup sur la section anglaise des fics de Gravi de ffnet. Et c'est très, très, très, très, très drôle. Et vous vous coucherez moins bêtes ce soir ! lol. Bon avant de mettre en scène le Mpreg, sachez que les premiers chapitres seront dédiés à une DEMANDE EN MARIAGE, à un MARIAGE et à une LUNE DE MIEL… Le Mpreg ne viendra que plus tard et je vais faire en sorte que vous puissiez lire la fic et son One Shot final sans être obligé de lire le Mpreg… Donc pour l'instant, vous n'avez rien à craindre… Mais lisez le quand même… lol.

**Special thanks to :** Drudrue et Lulu mes meilleures amies qui m'ont soutenues depuis le début de ce projet. Mag-San et son engouement pour mes histoires (elle a sauté sur l'occaz' de devenir ma bêta la petite chipie !). Et pour finir à mon frère à qui j'ai pris la tête sans arrêt pour avoir son avis sur mes idées.

_Pensées en Italique. _**Dialogues en gras.**

**_Chapitre 1 : Panique._**

Shindo Shuichi était un jeune et talentueux chanteur d'à peine 21 ans. Il avait tout pour être heureux puisque sa vie sentimentale était comblée par l'écrivain de son cœur, Yuki Eiri, auteur de roman à l'eau de rose qui avait réussi à conquérir le cœur de toutes les femmes du Japon. Ils étaient ensemble depuis près de 3 ans maintenant et avaient pris, quelques mois auparavant, la décision d'adopter un enfant. La tâche s'était révélée plus ardue qu'ils ne le pensaient, sans compter que leur homosexualité semblait poser plus de problèmes aux directeurs des organismes d'adoption avec lesquels ils avaient pris contact que ces derniers ne voulaient bien le montrer. Mais il était déterminé à avoir son bébé et il savait que, même s'il ne le montrait pas (en fait il ne montrait jamais grand-chose le garnement), Yuki le désirait aussi. Côté professionnel, tout allait pour le mieux. Il était le leader du groupe Bad Luck, qu'il avait fondé avec son meilleur ami Nakano Hiroshi qui en était le guitariste. Et ils avaient à leurs côtés un pianiste d'exception en la personne de Fujisaki Suguru. Aujourd'hui, leur groupe était mondialement connu grâce à une associée de choix qui avait été chargée de la coproduction par Seguchi Tohma en personne. C'était une musicienne américaine, également à la tête de sa propre boîte de production nommée BS Music et qui, au même âge que Shuichi et Hiro, trônait fièrement au sommet d'une fortune personnelle estimée à plus de 6 milliards de dollars. Cette jeune femme, nommée Miri Johanson, s'était révélée être une parente de la famille de Yuki : une cousine au deuxième degré du côté maternelle ou quelque chose dans le genre... Pourtant, vu à quel point elle ressemblait au romancier, elle aurait pu être sa sœur.

Shuichi aimait sa vie telle qu'elle était actuellement et savait qu'elle ne pouvait aller qu'en s'améliorant. Surtout maintenant qu'il avait pris une décision importante… En effet, il s'apprêter à demander Yuki en mariage. Non seulement leur relation serait enfin concrétisée mais en plus cela apporterait une certainement stabilité à leur vie de couple qui avait subi de nombreux tumultes depuis son commencement. Cela ne pourrait que faire du bien à leur relation et au bien-être du futur bébé. D'ailleurs cela ne pouvait que jouer en leur faveur auprès des organismes d'adoption… Shuichi n'était pas très à l'aise dans le rôle de celui qui prend des initiatives dans le couple ; en effet, la plupart du temps, c'était Yuki qui prenait les grandes décisions. Mais comme ce dernier n'était jamais très expressif au niveau de ses sentiments, Shuichi savait qu'il aurait plus de chance de voir pleuvoir des grenouilles avant le jour où son petit-ami lui demanderait sa main. Donc, la seule alternative restait qu'il fasse le premier pas pour une fois. Ainsi donc il avait discrètement mesuré le tour de doigt de l'annulaire gauche de son amant en se basant sur un anneau que ce dernier portait déjà et qu'il avait dû ôter pour faire un peu de plomberie quand Shuichi avait « malencontreusement » enfoncé la tête de sa brosse à dents dans le broyeurs de l'évier de la cuisine. Quelle coïncidence que cet incident lui ai permis de prendre les mesures dont il avait besoin au moment où il en avait besoin… (Note de Mag-San : Mahahaha gennnnnnre) Mais le principal demeurait qu'il était parvenu à ses fins et que maintenant, il sortait tout content d'une bijouterie avec dans la poche de son bermuda la précieuse alliance qu'il comptait passer au doigt de son blondinet d'amoureux. Il avait déjà réservé une table dans le meilleur restaurant de Tokyo pour le dimanche qui venait afin d'y faire sa demande en bonne et due forme. Les plats avaient été choisis et prépayés et Shûichi avait dépensé une telle fortune pour la bague, notamment parce qu'il l'avait faite faire sur mesure par le jouailler pour qu'elle plaise autant que possible aux goûts sobres et à l'élégance de Yuki, qu'il n'avait quasiment plus rien sur son compte en banque jusqu'à son prochain cachet. Heureusement, en jeune homme responsable (1), Shuichi avait ouvert un compte épargne auquel il se refusait de toucher parce que cet argent mis de côté servirait au bébé quand il arriverait dans la famille.

Shuichi arriva très vite à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Yuki et le silence qui régnait en maître dans la maison laissait entendre à Shûichi que son amant n'était pas encore revenu de son rendez-vous avec son éditeur à qui il devait remettre les derniers chapitres de son tout nouveau roman. Alors qu'il venait d'ôter ses baskets et de se laisser tomber sur le canapé avec un long soupir de soulagement à l'idée d'avoir trouver l'anneau parfait pour celui qu'il aimait, on sonna à la porte. Il se releva et alla ouvrir. Ce n'était certainement pas Yuki qui sonnait à sa propre porte…

**Konnichi wa, Shu-chan !** dit Miri avec un petit sourire en coin.

Décidément elle ressemblait énormément au son romancier de cousin dans chacune de ses attitudes. Elle avait elle aussi un caractère assez distant, à la limite de la froideur, mais elle avait aussi des moments de folie, comme des sautes d'humeur, pourtant sans être enceinte. De plus, tout comme Yuki, elle était blonde et avait de jolis yeux noisette, presque dorés. Elle était aussi très belle et il émanait d'elle un charisme envoûtant. Shuichi et Miri s'entendait très bien, surtout que la jeune femme était une grande amie de Sakuma Ryuichi et qu'en plus elle avait tout fait pour soutenir la relation entre Shuichi et Eiri, malgré Seguchi qui tentait encore de convaincre l'auteur qu'adopter était une très mauvaise idée…

**Ah, Miri-san, c'est toi… Daijobu ?**

**Ca va, ça va… Mais s'il te plait Shuichi, pour la énième fois, cesse tes formalités avec moi ! Je suis peut-être ta patronne, au même titre que Tohma, mais je suis aussi ton amie…**

**Haï, très bien. Tu veux entrer ? **proposa la chanteur en s'écartant pour inviter la jeune femme chez lui.

**Arigato**, accepta-t-elle en pénétrant dans l'appartement et en ôtant soigneusement ses bottes en cuir, tandis que Shuichi fermait derrière lui.

**Si tu es venue voir Eiri, il n'est pas là pour l'instant…**

**Non c'est toi que je venais voir. Je voulais te féliciter pour les paroles que tu as remises à K. Il me les a donné pour que je commence à les traduire en anglais pour que tu puisses les enregistrer pour l'album américain dès demain… Elles étaient vraiment bonnes. Tu es très inspiré en ce moment. Je peux en connaître la raison ?**

**Pourquoi ?** demanda Shuichi, un peu déconcerté par la démarche de la blonde. **Je veux dire pourquoi t'inquiéter quand tout va bien ?**

**Bien, justement, si tout va bien je veux être qua ça continue. Alors dis-moi un peu, Shu-chan… Comment se passent les choses entre mon cher cousin et toi ?** s'enquit Miri avec un sourire amusé.

**Tout va pour le mieux**, s'extasia le jeune homme.

**Dans ce cas tant mieux ! Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment tout ?**

**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler…** fit Shuichi en feignant l'innocence.

**Et bien figure-toi, **répondit-elle avec un de rien, **qu'en allant m'acheter une nouvelle veste pour cet automne, j'ai repéré dans la foule du centre commercial, une touffe de cheveux roses. Alors je me suis dit « Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un ! ». Du coup, j'ai suivit la touffe rose jusque dans une bijouterie où je l'ai vue acheter quelque chose que ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une alliance…**

Shuichi rougit avec force en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Le regard de la jeune femme exprimait un intense sérieux. Shuichi prit un air suppliant et s'exclama :

**Par pitié, Miri, ne dis rien à Yuki ! Je veux lui faire la surprise ! J'ai déjà tout prévu pour que ce soit parfait… J'ai même réservé dans un grand restaurant !**

**Oh mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Je voulais juste t'entendre me confirmer que toi et mon cousin adoré alliez bien passer à l'étape supérieure. **

**Enfin ça, c'est s'il accepte… **gémit Shuichi en baissant les yeux, commençant à douter de lui-même et de la certitude qu'il avait quelques instants auparavant que Yuki dise oui.Soudain, il sentit une main douce se poser sur son épaule.

**Ne te mets pas dans tous tes états, Shuichi. S'il n'est pas trop stupide ou trop orgueilleux, Eiri acceptera. Après tout, il t'aime non ? Alors tu n'as pas à douter. C'est la dernière chose dont tu aies besoin en ce moment…** la voix de l'américaine s'était faite chaude et réconfortante bien qu'on puisse encore sentir derrière une pointe d'agacement et de rudesse.

Le garçon leva vers elle un sourire chaleureux et confiant.

**Bien, c'est mieux. Dis-moi un peu combien d'autres personnes sont au courant de ton plan.**

**Et Hiro, et avec toi maintenant, ça fait deux.**

**Et c'est pour quand ?**

**Je compte faire ma demande dimanche au restaurant. **

**Bien alors tout va pour le mieux en effet. Bon, je vais devoir y aller.**

**Déjà ? **s'étonna Shuichi, un peu déçu de voir son amie partir si tôt.

**J'ai encore pas mal de chose à faire avant de rentrer chez moi… Et puis j'aimerais discuter avec Hiro…**

**Oh ! Doshite ? **

**Tatsuha m'a dit qu'il tenait d'Ayaka elle-même qu'elle comptait rompre…**

**Nani !**

**Elle n'a jamais vraiment été amoureuse de lui. Elle n'est sortie avec lui que parce qu'Eiri le lui a demandé et aussi parce qu'elle s'était assez attaché à lui. Mais apparemment, aujourd'hui ça ne lui suffit plus… **

**Mais Hiro ne sait pas encore qu'elle veut rompre ?**

**Et deux choses l'une ; soit il n'est au courant de rien et dans ce cas je vais vérifier ça, soit elle l'a déjà fait et il nous l'a caché à tous**, répondit Miri en se levant avec Shuichi pour aller au couloir et remettre ses bottes.

**Le connaissant il en serait capable. Il a toujours tendance à garder ses sentiments et ses problèmes pour lui jusqu'à ce que ça le ronge**, approuva le jeune homme aux cheveux fuchsia. **Peut-être que je devrais venir le voir avec toi…**

**Non, ton petit mari ne va pas tarder à rentrer. Et puis je ne pense pas que venir en comité aidera les choses.**

**Oui, tu as sans doutes raison**, acquiesça Shuichi. **Je viendrais en avance demain matin pour pouvoir lui parler.**

**Ton meilleur ami à des problèmes mais ne te montes pas la tête, Ok ? Concentre-toi sur ton dîner de dimanche avec ton amoureux ! Faudrait pas tout faire foirer. Bon, good evening !**

Et là-dessus, la blonde quitta l'appartement.

Mais Shuichi étant ce qu'il est, oublia vite les conseils de Miri et commença à ruminer son chagrin pour son meilleur ami. _Pauvre Hiro… Il l'aime tellement son Ayaka. Un peu comme moi j'aime Yuki. Ca me ferait tellement mal si Yuki me quittait…_ pensa-t-il en allant à la chambre pour se changer. En effet, c'était peut-être l'automne mais avoir marché toute la journée lui avait donné chaud. Et comme il espérait passer une très, très, très bonne soirée avec son écrivain d'amour, il fallait qu'il se rende un peu plus présentable. Une bonne douche et des vêtements propres un petit plus légers étaient donc de mise. Il se déshabilla, mettant au passage ses affaires dans la panière à linge sale et alla à la salle de bain.

C'est à ce moment que Eiri rentra à la maison. Tout était silencieux, il en déduit donc que Shuichi devait être resté avec son pote Nakano pour aller boire un verre avant de rentrer. Tant mieux comme ça il pourrait en profiter pour prendre une douche afin de se détendre après cette après-midi stressante avec son éditeur. Il laissa sa veste et ses chaussures à l'entrée et commença à se dévêtir tout en rejoignant la salle de bain. Finalement, c'est en arrivant dans la pièce d'eau avec sa chemise déboutonnée et son pantalon dégrafé qu'Eiri comprit pourquoi la maison était si silencieuse… Son idiot de petit ami s'était assoupi dans son bain. Sur le coup agacé, puis très vite amusé, c'est avec un petit sourire aux lèvres que le romancier alla s'accroupir auprès de la baignoire pour caresser d'un revers de main le visage de son amant. Il était tellement adorable quand il dormait… Plus que quand il sautait partout comme un kangourou dopé aux anabolisants en tous cas. Yuki déposa un petit baisé sur son front, puis sur le bout de son nez et enfin sur ses lèvres. C'est alors qu'il fut surpris de se voir rendre son baisé. Mais il se laissa faire et les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes.

**Salut la belle au bois dormant, **susurra le blond avant de se redresser.

**Et oui, j'attendais que mon prince charmant vienne m'embrasser…** dit Shuichi avec un sourire encore un peu endormi.

**Tu ferais bien de sortir de l'eau si tu ne veux pas finir aussi ridé qu'un pruneau**, se moqua son petit ami en lui tendant une serviette.

Shuichi la saisit, se leva et l'attacha autour de sa taille, sous le regard appréciateur de Yuki qui n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle. Pour une raison qu'il connaissait bien, voir sa petite boule rose toute mouillée et quasiment nue lui faisait énormément d'effet.

**J'espère que tu t'es assez reposé dans ton bain Shu-chan, **dit-il d'une voix des plus sexy, **parce que ce tu vas avoir besoin de beaucoup d'énergie…**

En disant cela, Yuki s'était rapprochait de Shuichi et avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches, faisant dangereusement glisser la serviette. Il se pencha sur le chanteur pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, mais avec bien plus de passion. Ce baisé langoureux incita Shuichi à glisser sensuellement ses mains sur le torse de son amant avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de ce dernier afin de resserrer leur étreinte.

**Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, Eiri**, murmura-t-il.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Le lendemain matin, Shuichi était parti plus tôt que d'habitude pour le studio. Ayant enfin fini son livre, Yuki avait décidé de prendre une dizaine de jours de tranquillité avant de commencer le suivant. Ainsi donc il commença sa première journée de repos en descendant à la laverie le linge sale, car cette semaine c'était lui qui était de corvée de lessive. Auparavant, pour éluder cette tâche ménagère qu'il trouvait particulièrement ingrate (bien plus que de faire les poussières ou de nettoyer la salle de bain en tablier à fleurs, allez savoir pourquoi…), il emportait tout le linge chez le teinturier ou chez une blanchisseuse. Quand Shuichi avait découvert la supercherie, il était tellement en colère qu'il avait privé son amant de sexe pendant plus de trois semaines. Finalement n'y tenant plus, Yuki avait craqué en lui présentant ses excuses et lui promettant de ne plus recommencer. S'il avait alors obtenu de son petit Shu que l'abstinence forcée soit levée, il avait tout de même hérité d'un mois complet de lessive. C'est en repensant à cette cuisante défaite avec tout même un nanoscopique sourire aux lèvres qu'Eiri commença à faire les poches des pantalons, pulls et autres vêtement qui se trouvaient dans la panière. C'est en fouillant celles d'un des bermudas de Shuichi qu'il trouva quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant… Il en tira un petit écrin de satin noir juste assez grand pour contenir des boucles d'oreilles ou une bague. Fronçant les sourcils, le cœur de l'écrivain se serra. _Un bijou ? Pourquoi faire ? Et pour qui ?_ _Et si…_ _Non, Shuichi n'oserais pas…_ Finalement, sa curiosité prit le dessus il ouvrit l'écrin. Il retint son souffle et son cœur s'arrêta net lorsqu'il y trouva ce qui n'était autre qu'une alliance. Il s'agissait d'un fin anneau de platine bordé de deux liserés d'or. Yuki sortit la bague de sa petite boite et l'examina sous toutes les coutures pour découvrir qu'à l'intérieure était gravé un petit message : « Parce que je t'aimerai toujours mon amour ». Eiri en restait sans voix, et ce pour plusieurs raisons. La première à cause de la magnifique déclaration d'amour de Shuichi immortalisée au creux de l'anneau. La seconde parce que le dit anneau était la preuve que Shuichi avait la ferme intention de passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés. La troisième parce qu'avec ce même anneau, le petit Shuichi tout timide quand il s'agissait de prendre les devant en amour comptait lui faire sa demande. Et enfin, la dernière, parce que ce baka avait oublié ce précieux bijou dans une poche d'un de ses vêtements sales. Ne sachant s'il devait rire ou pleurer, ou même les deux, l'auteur se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil non loin, le regard toujours rivé sur l'alliance. _Alors c'est pour ça qu'il tenait tant à m'inviter à dîner dimanche soir sans pour autant me dire où exactement… _comprit le blond. Soudain, une abominable idée germa dans son esprit sadique à souhait. _Puisque tu veux à jouer à ça mon petit Shu-chan, alors tu verras qui surprend qui !_

**XXX XXX XXX**

Lorsqu'au soir Shuichi rentra chez lui, il était complètement dépité. Son meilleur ami d'habitude toujours de bonne humeur était resté dans son coin à broyer du noir tout en grattant sa guitare. Son humeur maussade avait mis Sakano, leur producteur, dans tous ses états. Suguru avait paru complètement abasourdi par cette attitude si différente de l'habituelle façon d'être d'Hiroshi. K avait littéralement piqué une crise de nerf en menaçant le pauvre guitariste avec un bazooka en hurlant « Pour une fois que c'est pas Shindo, c'est toi qui t'y met ! ». Miri, qui était venue leur apporter les traductions en anglais des paroles écrites par Shuichi avait semblait à la fois très inquiète mais aussi étrangement positive ; elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à convaincre Hiro que c'était mieux ainsi plutôt que de perdre son temps avec une personne qui ne l'aimerait jamais autant que lui. Shuichi n'avait pu que rester auprès de lui en lui promettant que tout irait mieux très vite. Jamais il ne s'était autant sentit inutile et impuissant. C'était toujours Hiro qui le consolait avant, quand Yuki et lui avait une dispute. Mais maintenant que Ayaka avait définitivement quitté le jeune homme et qu'était enfin venu l'occasion de lui rendre la pareille, il n'avait pas su trouver les mots exacts pour le réconforter. C'est donc d'humeur triste que le chanteur annonça :

**Tadaïma, Yuki !**

Il n'eut pas de réponses alors il ôta ses chaussures et alla se morfondre lamentablement sur le divan. Il était resté un long moment à fixer le vide quand son cerveau se remit doucement en route. _Allez reprends-toi, Shuichi ! Tu as du boulot cette semaine. Le grand soir est dans deux jours… Pense donc à ce que tu vas te mettre pour aller au restaurant plutôt que de te rendre malade. Hiro ira mieux très vite, c'est sûr._ Aussitôt, le jeune homme pensa à l'anneau de platine dans sa poche et il retrouva le sourire. Du moins quelques instants, le temps de se rendre compte que l'écrin n'était pas sa poche. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait complètement oublié ce qu'il en avait fait. Alors, tentant de reprendre son calme, il se remémora exactement ce qu'il avait en rentrant de la bijouterie : il s'assoie, on sonne, c'est Miri, ils discutent du dîner de dimanche programmé par Shuichi, puis de Hiro et Ayaka, Shuichi qui est triste pour Hiro, puis le bain, puis la séance d'amour avec Yuki… Aussitôt, Shuichi se mit à rougir avant de reprendre ses esprits. _L'écrin était dans la poche de bermuda… Mon bermuda beige que j'ai enlevé pour me laver… Et ce bermuda je l'ai mis au sale… Et… _Le jeune homme bondit du canapé pour aller à la salle de bain et fouiller la panière à linge. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas son horreur quand il trouva la panière vide.

**NOOOONNNN !** hurla-t-il, en larme. **Kuso ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Elle est perdue ! Elle doit être coincée quelque part dans la tuyauterie de l'immeuble maintenant… Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? J'ai ni le temps, ni l'argent pour retrouver une bague comme celle-là ! Kami-sama… Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, moi ? Je ne peux pas annuler le dîner car les plats ont été prépayés et j'avais tout préparé ! **

C'est le visage humide de larmes de désespoir que le jeune homme retourna dans le salon. _Non, c'est pas possible que tout tombe à l'eau ! Pas comme ça ! Pas maintenant ! Et si ça, plus la rupture de Hiro et Ayaka était un signe ! Et si Yuki ne voulait pas m'épouser ! Pitié, il faut que tout s'arrange ! Peut-être que je me suis trompé et que j'ai posée la bague dans le tiroir de mon chevet !..._ S'accrochant à l'infime espoir que l'anneau n'était pas dans la poche de son bermuda quand il avait été emmené à la laverie, Shuichi se rua dans la chambre pour fouiller son chevet. Ne trouvant rien, il tenta sa chance dans son placard, mais toujours rien. Les vêtements volaient en tous sens dans la chambre quand un raclement de gorge le tira de sa fouille archéologique.

**J'peux savoir ce que tu fous ? **demanda un peu durement Yuki, adossé contre la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse.

**Rien, je cherche juste un truc…** répondit à la hâte son petit ami en reprenant ses recherches.

**Faut pas te sentir obligé de foutre ton bordel pour si peu**, dit froidement l'écrivain.

_Pour si peu ? POUR SI PEU !_ _Ca se voit que c'est pas toi qui l'a payé cette bague !_ pensa Shuichi avec hargne avant de se rappeler que son innocent amant ignorait tout de l'existence de cette alliance.

**A moins que ce soit quelque chose d'important, **reprit plus doucement le blond. **Je peux t'aider si tu veux, dis-moi ce que tu cherches.**

**Non ! C'est rien. Juste un truc sans importance**, le coupa brusquement Shuichi.

**Alors pourquoi ce foutoir ? **demanda Yuki avec un étrange sourire moqueur.

**Tu me connais, je fais toujours une montagne de pas grand-chose ! Je t'assure, c'était pas important…** se calma soudain Shuichi en cessant enfin de tout chambouler.

_Pas important hein !_ ricana intérieurement Eiri, à la fois satisfait de voir son amant dans tous ses états et content de voir que tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu.

**Au fait Shu, c'est toujours ok pour dimanche ? Tu m'emmènes bien dîner… Où d'ailleurs ? Faudrait peut-être que tu me le dises pour que je sache comment m'habiller, **demanda le blond, l'air de rien.

Shuichi vira au blanc. C'était vrai que même sans la bague il ne pouvait pas annuler le dîner… Pas après la crise qu'il avait piqué pour que Yuki accepte l'invitation. Ni après qu'il ait dépensé une fortune non remboursable pour la réservation et les plats.

**Oui, on va toujours dîner. Mais je ne te dirais pas où, faut que ça reste une surprise. **_Qu'au moins ça, ce ne soit pas gâché !_ **Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir c'est que tu dois t'habiller classe… **

Et là-dessus, il quitta la pièce si désordonnée qu'on aurait pu croire qu'un tsunami de vêtement l'avait submergée. Eiri regarda son amant rejoindre le salon en traînant des pieds, d'un air dépité et dégoûté. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en pensant : _Te faire paniquer, c'était ta punition pour avoir voulu prendre les devant pour ça ! Comme si je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de te demander de m'épouser… Mais je pense que je me ferais vite pardonner. Ton enfer ne durera que deux jours. Après, mon petit Shu, ce sera le paradis. _

**Ndla : **(1) Je sais, « Shuichi » et « responsable » dans la même phrase ça parait invraisemblable…

**Notes : **Yuki est un sadique mais c'est en grande partie pour ça que je l'aime ! Pour ça et parce qu'il est super sexy mais aussi super attachant à sa manière ! Et vous verrez que le pauvre Shuichi en verra des vertes et des pas mûres dans le prochain chapitre ! Review please !

**Lexique :**

Konnichi wa : Bonjour à partir de 11h du matin

Daijobu : Comment ça va ?

Haï : Oui

Arigato : Merci

Doshite : Pourquoi ?

Nani : Hein ! De quoi ?

Tadaïma : C'est moi, je suis rentré !

Kuso : Merde

Kami-sama : Seigneur ! Oh mon Dieu!


	2. Ai shiteiru

**Titre :** Des surprises à la pelle.

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Bêta-lectrice :** Mag-San.

**Source :** Gravitation

**Genre :** Yaoi, Shonen-aï, Mpreg

**Rating :** T

**Paring :** Yûki Eiri / Shindô Shûichi

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas les miens, ils appartiennent à Maki Murakami. Seule exception : Miri Johanson, rescapée de « Should I believe in Destiny ? » dans un rôle un petit peu différent…

**Notes :** Le deuxième chapitre est enfin sorti de ma petite tête, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je l'ai écrit sur un coup de tête même si j'avais l'idée de base depuis un bout de temps. Contrairement aux notes que je donne en début de chapitre et dans lesquelles je laisse accidentellement échapper quelques indices sur ce qui va arriver, je vais me contenter fermer ma grande gueule et vous inviter à lire mon travail et celui de Mag-San. Juste un gros bisous et des remerciements à tous mes lecteurs toutes fics confondues, et surtout à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite review pour m'encourager. Je vous assure que ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir de lire vos messages alors ne vous arrêtez surtout pas !

_Pensées en italique. _**Dialogues en gras.**

**_Chapitre 2 : Aï shiteru._**

Les vendredi et le samedi qui suivirent passèrent extrêmement rapidement, même trop rapidement, et ce aux yeux des deux amants qui devenaient de plus en plus nerveux. Pour Shuichi, parce qu'il savait d'hors et déjà que la soirée ne se passerait pas comme prévue. Et pour Yuki, qui avait du mal à cacher son excitation. Il n'avait jamais autant eu hâte de faire quelque chose pour quelqu'un ; étant donné qu'il s'agissait de faire une surprise à Shuichi, le blond supposait qu'il était simplement pressé de voir l'expression ahurie sur le visage de son petit ami quand le moment serait venu. Mais pour l'instant, il se contentait de lire le journal avec une canette de bière à la main en attendant que Shuichi ait fini de se préparer. Il était déjà 18h30 et le chanteur lui avait dit qu'il devait être au restaurant pour 19h. Yuki s'impatientait depuis plus d'une heure. _Il est pire qu'une fille quand il s'agit de se fringuer…_ se lamenta-t-il intérieurement (1). Alors que l'écrivain se levait du canapé pour aller piquer une de ses petites gueulantes habituelles, Shuichi sortit de leur chambre, enfin prêt. En le voyant habillé comme il l'était, Yuki ne put s'empêcher de sourire : il était vraiment très élégant ce soir. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas perdu autant de temps dans la salle de bain pour rien ; en effet, sa tignasse rose était à peu près bien coiffée, même si de petites mèches rebelles tombaient de-ci de-là, lui donnant un air nonchalant qui lui allait bien. Il portait un pantalon noir avec une veste assortie, et en dessous, une chemise de soie d'un rouge bordeaux presque rosé. Et les petits détailles qui le rendaient vraiment sexy, c'étaient le ruban de la même couleur rougeoyante, attaché autour de son cou par une boucle argenté et les trois premiers boutons de sa chemises qui étaient ouverts. Instinctivement, Eiri se rapprocha de Shuichi pour le regarder de plus près. Il passa ses bras autour des hanches du jeune homme et déposa un petit baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

**T'es vraiment mignon, ce soir…**

**Tu le penses vraiment ?**

Le blond acquiesça en plongeant son pénétrant regard ambré dans les yeux lavande de son amant, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire rougir ce dernier jusqu'aux oreilles. Soudain, Yuki fronça les sourcils en remarquant quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu au premier coup d'œil : _Il a mis du khôl ? Ce gamin est vraiment trop débile ! Mais putain pourquoi ça lui va aussi bien ?_ Finalement, le romancier passa outre. Shuichi lui dit alors avec un grand sourire baveux :

**Toi aussi t'es trop beau mon Yuki ! En fait t'es toujours beau, mais là, c'est encore mieux…**

Les yeux de Shuichi brillaient comme des fars d'auto et on pouvait presque voir les petits cœurs qui flottaient tout autour de lui. Il fallait dire aussi qui la classe légendaire de SON petit ami avait de quoi faire tourner les têtes. Yuki était vêtu d'un ensemble veste et pantalon brun foncé, avec une chemise vert amande, elle aussi entrouverte jusqu'au troisième bouton, qui mettait en valeur ses magnifiques yeux dorés ; ces yeux que Shuichi adorait tant. Tirant le chanteur de sa contemplation béate, Eiri dit simplement :

**Bon, on ferait bien de partir si on ne veut pas arriver en retard à ton restaurant.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Pour une fois, Yuki avait accepté de laisser le volant d'un de ses « bébés » au danger sur pattes qu'était Shuichi étant donné que ce dernier avait catégoriquement refusé de lui dire où ils allaient manger. Lorsque enfin ils arrivèrent à destination, le romancier dût admettre que Shuichi avait fait tous les efforts pour que la soirée soit réussie. Après tout, il avait réservé dans le meilleure restaurant de Tokyo. Il sentait poindre une pointe de culpabilité aux creux de son estomac pour avoir laissé son petit ami paniquer pour rien ces deux derniers jours, mais il la réprima très vite, sous souvenant de la très agréable façon dont il comptait se faire pardonner… Dès leur entrée, une hôtesse d'accueil s'occupa immédiatement d'eux. Elle les conduisit directement à une table près d'une baie vitrée qui donnait une très belle vue sur la ville déjà illuminée à la nuit tombée. La table était un petit peu à l'écart car entourée de plantes en pot et légèrement masquée par un grand aquarium, ce qui leur donnait un minimum d'intimité. En leur tendant la carte des vins, l'hôtesse n'avait pas hésité à mettre en valeur son décolleté aux yeux de Yuki, mais celui-ci l'ignora royalement, trop occupé à dévorer son compagnon des yeux. Shuichi, qui avait remarqué le petit manège de la jeune femme, ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer un sourire moqueur qu'il lança à celle-ci, l'air de dire « Il n'a d'yeux que pour moi ! Toi, tu fais pale figure à côté de moi ! Mon Yuki est GAY ! Nananère ! ».

**J'ai déjà commandé les plats, mais je ne m'y connais vraiment pas en vins alors je me suis dit que ce serait mieux si c'était toi qui choisissais…** expliqua Shuichi tandis que Yuki examinait déjà le document.

**Tout dépend de ce qu'on a au menu. N'importe quel vin ne va pas avec n'importe quel plat…**

**Mmmh, je suppose que maintenant qu'on est là je peux te dire ce qu'on va manger en entrée et en plat de résistance… Une salade de poissons et de fruits de mer et en suite de la bavette de bœuf à la française avec son bouquet de légumes. Me demande pas pourquoi ils appellent ça à « à la française », mais ça faisait très exotique alors je me suis dit qu'après y avoir goûté, on se coucherait moins bêtes ce soir… **plaisanta le jeune homme.

Yuki laissa paraître un petit sourire amusé avant de répondre.

**Pour le poisson, il faudrait du vin blanc pas trop sec ni trop fruité. Et avec de la viande rouge, il faut du rouge : un bourgogne ou un bordeaux devrait faire l'affaire…** jugea Yuki.

Shuichi l'observa avec admiration. Les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

**T'es trop intelligent mon Yuki !**

**Ca, je le savais déjà**, se contenta de répondre le blond avec un sourire en coin.

**Tu m'apprendras à reconnaître les vins, mon amour ? Onegaï ?...**

**Non.**

**Pourquoi ?** gémit Shuichi.

**T'es trop jeune pour l'alcool.**

**Nani ! J'ai bientôt 21 ans ! Ca va faire un an que je suis majeur, j'te signale !** s'exclama Shuichi. **Et puis, que tu le veuilles ou non, ce soir je boirai du vin avec toi.**

**Pas si je bois tout avant…** répondit Yuki, amusé de voir l'air de défi sur le visage de son amant.

**Non ! Ce soir je te veux totalement lucide ! Parce que je voudrais… Enfin… Je voulais te demander quelque chose. **

La bonne humeur de Shuichi semblait s'être dissipée. En effet, repenser à la perte de la bague qu'il comptait offrir à Eiri lui rappelait à quel point il était idiot d'avoir mis en l'air toutes ses chances et d'avoir gâché la soirée avant même qu'elle ne commence. Se rendant compte de cela, le blond se pencha par-dessus la table et caressa du revers de sa main le contour de son visage. Surpris de ce geste tendre en public, Shuichi leva vers lui ses grands yeux violets et sourit timidement. Très vite, on leur apporta l'entrée avec le vin blanc qu'ils avaient commandé : ils mangèrent leur salade dans un silence quasi-total. Puis quand vint l'heure du plat principal, les langues se délièrent, du moins celle de Shuichi se délia sous l'effet de son unique verre de vin blanc. Il commença à raconter à son écrivain adoré comment s'étaient déroulés ses derniers jours d'enregistrement au studio. Puis il lui parla de la rupture entre Hiro et Ayaka. Arrivant à la fin du repas, juste avant que le dessert ne soit servi, Shuichi prit un instant de silence avant de prendre un air beaucoup plus sérieux. Yuki sût immédiatement que c'était le moment que le jeune homme avait choisi pour faire sa déclaration. Baissant timidement les yeux, il commença :

**Tu sais, Eiri, quand j'avais décidé de t'amener ici, j'avais l'intention de te demander quelque chose… Je voulais que tout ce passe bien, mais rien ne s'est déroulé comme je l'avais prévu. Cependant, je vais quand même te poser ma question parce que je pense que si je ne le fais pas maintenant, alors je n'aurais jamais le courage de le faire et…**

Mais il s'arrêta et le leva les yeux pour regarder son amant droit dans les yeux. Yuki l'observait tranquillement, tentant de cacher qu'il se doutait déjà de tout, puis avant que Shuichi ne reprenne, il dit :

**Au fait, Shu, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser. Il me semble que c'est à toi, puisque…** Il s'interrompit pour tirer de sa poche un petit écrin de satin noir que Shuichi reconnut aussitôt. **… Puisque je l'ai récupéré dans une poche d'un de tes vêtements…**

Le blond tendit l'écrin à Shuichi qui rougit instantanément en le prenant. Puis, l'expression du visage du chanteur passa à la colère.

**Yuki ! Tu savais depuis tout ce temps ! Tu savais que c'était ça que je cherchais, et tu ne me l'as même pas rendu ! En plus, tel que je te connais tu as déjà dû l'ouvrir et tu as vu ce que c'était ! **s'exclama-t-il.

**Je dois avouer que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à te laisser mariner jusqu'à ce soir, **admit le romancier.

Puis, Eiri se pencha en avant et susurra :

**Tu veux m'épouser, mon cœur ?**

**Non !** bouda Shuichi.

Complètement déstabilisé par cette réponse, Yuki cligna des yeux quelques instants, avant de demander :

**Pourquoi ?**

**Parce que c'est pas juste !**

**Ah ! Et qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste ?**

**Pleins de choses ! **s'exclama Shuichi, attirant l'attention de quelques autres clients dans la salle, rendant par la même occasion Yuki plus nerveux (2). **T'as pas le droit de me le demander ce soir alors que c'était à moi de le faire ! Et t'as pas le droit de le faire avec MA bague !**

**Tu vas la fermer deux minutes, espèce de débile ! **s'énerva Yuki.

Shuichi ne répliqua pas. Au bout d'un instant de silence, Eiri reprit brusquement l'écrin des mains de Shuichi.

**Hé ! **s'indigna le jeune homme aux cheveux roses, comme un enfant à qui on venait d'ôter sa sucette de la bouche.

**Nanda ? T'en as pas voulu, alors je la garde ! Je pourrais peut-être l'offrir à l'hôtesse de tout à l'heure… Je la trouve plutôt jolie, pas toi ?**

**C'est moi qui l'ai payé, cette bague ! **

**Je l'ai trouvé, alors elle est à moi. J'en fais ce que je veux.**

**Tant que je ne t'ai pas demandé en mariage avec, elle ne t'appartient pas ! Peut-être que je devrais l'offrir à Hiro au lieu de toi ! Au moins il est gentil, lui ! Oh non, je vais l'offrir à Tatsuha ou à Miri ; c'est super, j'ai le choix entre une version de toi en brun et une version de toi en fille…**

Même s'il savait bien que Shuichi plaisantait, Yuki sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine à la simple idée que Shuichi lui préfère quelqu'un d'autre et le quitte. Mais il ravala cet horrible sentiment et avec un sourire assuré, il tira de son autre poche un écrin identique au premier et posa les deux petites boites côte à côte, devant Shuichi, au centre de la table.

**C'est… Yuki… Est-ce que…**

**Oui, dans une de ses boites il y a l'alliance que TU as acheté, et dans l'autre il y a celle que je voulais t'offrir. Et puisque tu n'as pas ouvert celle que je t'ai donné, rien ne te garantie que c'est bien la tienne. Si tu choisis l'écrin où il y la mienne c'est moi qui fait ma demande et si tu choisis celui où il y a la tienne, c'est toi qui me demande.**

_Kuso ! _jura intérieurement Shuichi en regardant avec appréhension les deux écrins. Maintenant, il était tiraillé entre la volonté de montrer à Yuki qu'il était capable de faire le premier pas pour une fois. Pour la première fois il sentait grandir en lui un sentiment d'orgueil ; il voulait prouver son amour avec cette demande. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait tellement attendu que son amoureux lui prouve aussi son amour en faisant cette démarche… C'était comme si son rêve se réalisait déjà. Même s'il savait déjà qu'ils allaient se marier puisqu'il dirait oui et à l'évidence Eiri aussi (sinon il n'aurait pas acheté une bague dans l'intention de la lui passer au doigt) il ne voulait pas passer à côté du plaisir de ce moment… Shuichi se mit donc à hésiter entre les deux petites boites de satin. Finalement, il opta pour celle de gauche, celle que Yuki lui avait donné en premier lieu, se disant que de toutes façons, le bonheur serait le même. Il prit l'écrin et l'ouvrit, avide de savoir. Immédiatement, il reconnut l'alliance qu'il avait acheté. Il montra donc fièrement le bijou à l'écrivain avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

**On dirait bien que c'est moi qui aie gagné !**

**T'en es sûr ?** demanda le blond avec un sourire satisfait.

**Bien sûr que oui !** répliqua le chanteur, vexé d'être pris pour un idiot au point de confondre SA bague avec une autre.

Puis, prit d'un doute, il la regarda de nouveau, de plus près cette fois. _Mais je suis vraiment idiot ma parole !_ En effet, si au premier abord l'alliance semblait être celle qu'il avait acheté chez le bijoutier, il s'avéra qu'elle était légèrement différente : c'était le même anneau de platine mais l'or jaune des liserés avait été remplacés par de l'or rose. De plus, l'inscription à l'intérieur n'était pas la même. Il s'agissait d'une formule aussi sobre que son auteur : « Aï shiteru Shu-chan ». Les joues de Shuichi s'empourprèrent tandis que Yuki reprit l'écrin des mains de Shuichi et se leva pour faire le tour de la table. Arrivant du côté de Shuichi, il mit un genou à terre et tira la bague de sa petite boite qu'il rangea dans sa poche.

**Tant qu'à faire, autant faire les choses comme il faut, non ? **dit-il en réponse au regard médusé de son amant. **Alors, Shuichi, tu veux bien m'épouser ?**

**Evidemment que je veux !** répondit le jeune homme dans un murmure à peine audible.

Yuki s'était attendu à voir Shuichi sauter de joie et lui crier son « oui » à tue-tête. Mais cette réponse si douce, accompagnée d'un sourire si sincère (pas baveux comme d'habitude… ) l'avaient ravi davantage. Il prit donc la main gauche de son fiancé et lui passa la bague au doigt. Puis le jeune homme à la chevelure fuchsia prit le visage du blond entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

**C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, tu sais, Eiri…** chuchota-t-il entre deux baisers.

**Mais pour moi aussi, Shu**, répondit l'écrivain avant d'aller retrouver sa place.

Il prit ensuite l'écrin dans lequel demeurait l'alliance qui lui était destinée et l'ouvrit.

**Quand je l'ai trouvé j'ai eu envie de la mettre aussitôt,** confia-t-il.** Mais je voulais aussi te voir la porter. Alors je suis allé t'en faire faire une aussi. Maintenant que tu as la tienne, je suppose que je peux avoir la mienne…**

Là-dessus, il tendit l'écrin à Shuichi et ajouta :

**Puisque c'est toi qui en as eu l'idée le premier, c'est à toi de me la passer.**

Le chanteur sourit tout en s'empressant de sortir la bague de sa boite. Il prit la main de Yuki et, tout comme ce dernier l'avait fait quelques instants auparavant, il glissa l'anneau à l'annulaire du blond.

Les deux amants se fixèrent un long moment avec le désir brûlant de s'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Mais il furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'un serveur qui leur apporta le dessert : chacun une grosse part de shortcake à la fraise, la pâtisserie préférée de Yuki.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le romancier et son petit ami, que dis-je, son fiancé, avaient quitté le restaurant. Au passage, notons bien que Shuichi n'avait pas omis de bien mettre en évidence son alliance devant l'hôtesse qui s'était chargée de leur accueil et avait tenté de séduire Yuki. La jalousie avait été clairement lisible sur le visage de la jeune femme et le jeune chanteur s'en était délecté. Une fois rentrés à la maison, les deux amoureux s'étaient laissés tomber sur le canapé du salon, Shuichi tranquillement assis sur les genoux de son futur mari, la tête nichée au creux de son cou tandis que l'écrivain le serrait contre lui.

**Tu penses que ça fera plaisir aux autres de l'apprendre ? **demanda le musicien, rompant le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement depuis leur retour.

**J'pense pas que ce sera très apprécié par ma soeur et Seguchi, mais on s'en fout. Pour les autres, je pense qu'ils seront contents. Tatsuha et Miri le prendront bien je pense.**

**Miri est déjà au courant.**

**Nani ? Tu veux dire que ma cousine le savait avant moi, le principal concerné ?** taquina Yuki.

**Bah en fait, elle m'a vu en train d'acheter la bague… J'allais pas dire que c'était un cadeau pour ma mère**, répondit son amant.** Mais, tu penses que ton père…**

**Il va en faire une attaque et je serais enfin débarrassé,** le coupa le blond en tira de sa poche son paquet de cigarette et son briquet.

**Yuki ! C'est ton père ! Je sais bien qu'il ne me porte pas dans son cœur, mais j'aimerais au moins que les choses ne s'aggravent pas davantage.**

**Sinon quoi ? Tu refuseras de te marier avec moi ?** se moqua Yuki après avoir tiré sa première taffe sur sa cigarette fraîchement allumée.

**Non, bien sûr.**

**Et tes parents ? **

Shuichi ne répondit pas. Yuki savait très bien ce qu'il en était entre le jeune homme et ses parents depuis qu'il avait lui-même confirmé aux médias que Shuichi et lui étaient amants, près de deux ans auparavant. Ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet, et en fait, Yuki n'avait même jamais été présenté aux parents de son fiancé, même s'il avait déjà rencontré la maman de celui-ci quelques semaines après leur première rencontre. La seule qu'il connaissait maintenant très bien était Maïko, la sœur cadette de Shuichi. Il la croisait à chacune de ses séances d'autographe et parfois, elle passait voir son frère à l'appartement ou rentrait avec lui du studio après y avoir passé l'après-midi avec lui.

**Shuichi, tu devrais aller leur parler. **

**Et toi ? Tu ne comptes pas aller parler à ton père que je sache ! **S'énerva brusquement le jeune homme en s'écartant de son amoureux.

**Non, je n'irais pas parler à mon père, je me contenterai de lui annoncer notre mariage. Mais la différence entre toi et moi, c'est que toi et tes parents vous entendiez très bien avant que je ne rentre dans ta vie ! Moi et mon père sommes en froid depuis des années déjà pour des raisons que tu connais très bien. Tu sais que tu n'en es pas responsable. Alors que moi je suis responsable de la situation entre toi et tes parents.**

**Non ! Tu n'y es pour rien, **le détrompa Shuichi avec fermeté. **C'est juste qu'ils n'acceptent pas que je sois gay. Voilà ! **

**Tu dois quand même aller leur parler, Shuichi, et mettre les choses au clair**, insista Yuki.** Et puis, ma famille te connaît, mais tu ne m'as jamais présenté à la tienne**, lui rappela-t-il. **C'est quelque chose que tu devras faire tôt ou tard, et le plus tôt seras le mieux, crois-moi.**

**Même si tu n'es pas responsable si je suis tombé amoureux de toi, il faut que tu saches que ma mère et surtout, _surtout_ mon père te juge comme seul coupable. A les écouter, on pourrait presque penser que tu m'as transmis une maladie ou jeté un sort !**

Yuki eut du mal à réprimer le fou rire qu'avait provoqué la dernière remarque de Shuichi ; il en avait presque fait tombé la cigarette qui se consumait au coin de ses lèvres.

**C'est bon. Il m'en faudra plus pour me faire peur. Maintenant que je t'ai, je te lâche plus. **

Il resserra son étreinte autour de Shuichi en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de celui-ci. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était heureux. Et ça c'était uniquement grâce à Shuichi. Le jeune homme avait toujours dit que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le rendre heureux et il y était parvenu. En y réfléchissant, Eiri se sentait chanceux d'être tombé sur Shuichi : c'était la personne la plus sincère, la plus douce et la plus adorable qui lui ait été donné de connaître. Et malgré son abominable caractère, les méchancetés qu'il lui avait lancé pendant près de trois ans, son horrible habitude de mettre Shuichi à la porte dès qu'il voulait être seul alors qu'après tout, cet appartement était aussi celui du chanteur, et en dépit de tous ses autres défauts qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un monstre sans cœur, Shuichi était resté auprès de lui et l'avait aimé malgré tout. _Mais maintenant, ça va changer. Je dois lui rendre tout ce qu'il m'a offert. S'il n'était pas entré dans ma vie je serais sans doutes resté un connard égocentrique et taciturne, vivant en autarcie. Il m'a réappris à aimer, alors autant lui montrer qu'il est celui que j'aime._ Bien sûr, en se faisant cette promesse, Yuki n'avait nullement l'intention de se montrer gentil avec quiconque autre que Shuichi. D'ailleurs, il savait qu'il faudrait encore s'habituer à ses nouvelles résolutions vis-à-vis du jeune homme. Mais il fallait bien qu'il y ait du changement s'il voulait que ça marche… Et s'il voulait adopter un enfant avec Shuichi. Après tout ce n'était jamais bon pour un enfant d'entendre ses parents se disputer. Et puis, il voulait vraiment rendre son amour aussi heureux que lui l'était. Soudain, Shuichi prit sa main gauche avec la sienne, tirant ainsi Yuki de ses songes.

**Tu sais que, maintenant, tu es Shindo Eiri ? **demanda-t-il, amusé.

**Alors là tu peux toujours crever pour que je porte ton nom !**

**Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon nom ?**

**C'est le tien.**

**Et alors ? Justement. **

**C'est les femmes qui prennent le nom de leur mari, et je ne suis pas une femme, c'est clair !**

**Pourtant t'as crié comme une fille l'autre soir quand Tatsuha et moi on s'était mis des masques d'extra-terrestres pour Halloween,** lui rappela Shuichi avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

**Redis-moi ça ! **le défia Yuki.

**Tu as crié comme une _fille_… **répéta le jeune homme en insistant volontairement sur le mot « fille ».

Aussitôt, le blond renversa Shuichi sur le dos, le plaquant sur le siège du canapé pour mieux lui faire subir le juste châtiment des profanes ! La séance de torture à la chatouille. Le chanteur était tellement mort de rire qu'il en pleurait presque. C'est en voyant qu'il allait manquer d'air qu'il s'arrêta un instant.

**Implore mon pardon.**

**Nan, veux pas, **répondit le garçon aux cheveux roses, le souffle court.

**Supplie ou je recommence.**

**Nan, tu ne commenceras pas parce que tu sais que moi aussi je peux te faire mourir de rire. Tu as l'air d'oublier que tu menaces ton futur mari, or je connais tous tes points faibles mon amour, **lui fit remarquer Shuichi en se redressant sur ses coudes.

**Tsss… T'as de la chance que je t'aimes**, se contenta de répondre Eiri en se penchant sur son fiancé pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils échangèrent des baisers passionnés, puis Shuichi murmura :

**Je sais que j'en ai de la chance que ce soit moi que tu aimes. D'abord parce que t'aimes pas beaucoup de monde, puis parce que quand tu aimes, tu aimes vraiment. **

Il embrassa encore un peu son amant avant que ce dernier ne rompe leur baiser pour susurrer :

**Aï shiteru, Uesugi Shuichi.**

**Ndla : **(1) Clin d'œil à mon petit frère de 15 ans qui met toujours plus de deux heures à se faire tout beau, tout propre ! Pour aller qu'il aille au collège, je le réveille à 6h et il trouve encore le moyen d'être en retard pour 8h30 ! (2) C'est bien connu que Yuki n'aime pas être le centre d'attention…

**Notes :** Alors ? C'était choupi ? J'espère que ça vous a plu. Dans tous les cas, laissez une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit positif ou non. Cette fic a une grande valeur sentimentale à mes yeux alors n'hésitez à e dire si je prends un mauvais chemin… Kissous a tous et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.

**Lexique :**

Onegaï : S'il te plait.

Nani : Hein ? De quoi ?

Nanda : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Aï shiteru : Je t'aime.

Kuso : Merde


	3. Allo, papa ? Je vais me marier

**Titre :** Des surprises à la pelle.

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Bêta-lectrice :** Mag-San.

**Source :** Gravitation

**Genre :** Yaoi, Shonen-aï, Mpreg

**Rating :** T

**Paring :** Yûki Eiri / Shindô Shûichi

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas les miens, ils appartiennent à Maki Murakami. Seule exception : Miri Johanson, rescapée de « Should I believe in Destiny ? » dans un rôle un petit peu différent…

**Notes :** Haha ! On dirait que je suis productive en ce moment, niveau fics ! Non seulement j'ai déjà fini d'écrire « Pour toujours, mon Ange », mais en plus je suis d'hors et déjà en train de créer le troisième chapitre de « Des surprises à la pelle » alors que le premier chapitre n'est même pas encore posté, et que j'ai achevé le deuxième chapitre hier soir ! Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on appelle avoir une vague d'inspiration. Mais il faut dire aussi que j'avais cette fic dans la tête depuis un bout de temps, alors j'ai l'impression de libérer mon petit cerveau encombré en vous offrant la suite des aventures de Yuki et Shuichi. Alors voilà un chapitre qui ne sera certainement pas aussi drôle que les autres car, comme le titre l'indique, ils s'agit de prévenir les parents de du futur mariage. Ce chapitre sera un peu plus long que les deux autres, enfin j'espère… Bonne lecture et rendez-vous pour la note de fin.

**Ps :** Notez s'il vous plait que pour les noms des parents de Shuichi, je les ai purement repris d'une fic que j'ai trouvée sur ffnet puisque j'ignore comment ils s'appellent réellement.

_Pensées en italique._ **Dialogues en gras.**

_**Chapitre 3 : Allo, papa ? Je vais me marier.**_

Le lendemain matin était un lundi, donc jour de travail pour Shuichi, qui dût se lever tôt s'il ne voulait pas que K vienne le chercher par la peau des fesses en le menaçant dangereusement avec une de ses armes. Yuki s'était réveillé en même temps pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec son fiancé. C'était très rare que le romancier se lève tôt, et quand il le faisait, s'était toujours pour s'enfermer dans son bureau pour reprendre l'écriture de son livre. Alors évidemment, la gentille attention de ce dernier n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux de son amant qui profitait pleinement de ce premier petit déjeuner passé en tête à tête avec le blond. Tout en mangeant, c'est Yuki lui-même qui avait ramené la conversation au mariage.

**Quelle date tu préfères ?**

**Nani ? Une date pour quoi ?** demanda Shuichi.

**Pour le mariage, baka.**

Le chanteur cligna des yeux quelques instants, complètement abasourdi par le changement d'attitude de son amant. Malgré le fait que Yuki l'ait encore traité de crétin, Shuichi avait clairement senti de la douceur et de l'affection dans sa voix. Et puis, ça lui faisait également tout drôle que ce soit l'écrivain qui pose cette question. _On dirait bien que Yuki a décidé d'être gentil aujourd'hui… Je pense que je ferais bien d'en profiter au maximum ! Et si je me débrouille bien, ça pourra durer jusqu'à ce soir…_ Shuichi eut un large sourire carnassier à l'idée de passer une nuit torride avec son amoureux.

**Shuichi ? **appela Yuki, de son côté très inquiet de voir s'afficher ce sourire dangereusement pervers sur la bouille du jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

**Hmm ? Ah ! Euh… Et bien je pense que… En février ce serait bien. On est à la mi-octobre alors je pense qu'au moins trois mois c'est le minimum pour bien préparer notre mariage.**

**Euh, Shu, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais de octobre à février, il y a quatre mois.**

**Oui, je sais. Mais dans trois mois c'est janvier et c'est trop proche de Noël. Et puis, en février y'a la saint Valentin…**

Shuichi rougit furieusement en baissant les yeux. Il savait à quel point ce qu'il venait de dire pouvait être guimauveux.

**Alors va pour le 14 février.**

Sur le coup, le chanteur crut qu'il avait halluciné ; Yuki ne pouvait pas avoir dit oui à cette proposition dégoulinante de romantisme. Pourtant, lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le blond, il le trouva en train de lire tranquillement son journal, ses lunettes sur le nez, comme si de rien n'était. Remarquant l'étrange silence de son jeune fiancé, Eiri leva les yeux de sa lecture, l'air interrogateur.

**Nanda ?**

**Tu… Tu veux bien qu'on se marie le 14 février ? Le jour de la saint Valentin ? Le jour de la fête des amoureux ?**

**Haï. Mais si tu préfères une autre date alors…**

**Non ! Non, le 14 février c'est parfait, mon amour ! **s'exclama Shuichi en bondissant de sa chaise pour faire le tour de la table et sauter au cou de son romancier adoré.

**Aargh ! Lâche-moi, baka. Tu vas renverser mon café !** s'énerva Yuki.

**Gomen**, s'excusa aussitôt le jeune homme à la tête rose. **Mais je t'aime tellement. **

**Très bien, puisque tu as choisi la date, c'est moi qui choisirai la destination pour notre lune de miel. **

**XXX XXX XXX**

Lorsque Shuichi arriva au studio ce matin-là, Hiro et les autres le trouvèrent étrangement joyeux. Il avait la tête dans les nuages, fredonnait « Shining Collection », ses joues étaient roses d'émotion, et ses yeux brillaient comme deux améthystes au soleil. Le guitariste en déduit aussitôt que, malgré la perte de l'alliance, les choses avaient dû bien se passer la veille au restaurant.

**Shindo-san ! Faites attention où vous marchez ! **s'exclama Fujisaki lorsque celui-ci fut percuté de plein fouet par un Shuichi complètement à l'Ouest.

**Ah, gomen nasaï, Suguru-kun**, s'excusa vaguement Shuichi en recommença à errer béatement dans la salle d'enregistrement.

**Shuichi m'a l'air particulièrement heureux ce matin, **remarqua Miri Johanson qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Elle alla rejoindre Hiro et lui fit un petit sourire en coin. Celui-ci lui répondit :

**Oui, on dirait qu'il est stone. Je crois bien que Yuki-san a accepté sa demande.**

**D'après mon cousin, ça ne s'est pas passé exactement comme ça…**

**Nani ?** s'étonna le bassiste.

**Regarde donc la main gauche de Shuichi et tu verras que Eiri avait aussi prévu son coup. La bague perdue de Shuichi n'était pas vraiment perdue, en fait. C'est Eiri qui l'a trouvé en faisant ses poches à la laverie. Du coup il a acheté la même bague, ou à peu près.**

**Comment tu sais ça ?**

**Parce qu'il m'a appelé pour savoir si je ne pouvais pas l'aider à trouver dans quelle bijouterie Shuichi avait trouvé son alliance. Ca aurait pu me coûter du temps et de l'argent de faire cette recherche, mais il a eut de la chance que j'ai vu de quelle bijouterie était sorti Shuichi…**

**Donc tu jouais sur les deux tableaux sans qu'aucun d'eux ne le sache ?**

**Exactement.**

Les deux jeunes gens gardèrent le silence en regardant leur ami chanteur divaguer dans le bonheur le plus complet. Soudain, K entra dans la pièce en grands fracas.

**Hey, guys ! Come back home ! **

**Quoi ?** s'exclama Sakano. **Personne ne rentre chez soi tant qu'on n'a pas commencé l'enregistrement de la troisième chanson pour l'album américain ! Le président et Miri-san veulent que la maquette soit finie au plus tard pour demain soir.**

**C'est Seguchi lui-même qui m'a demandé de reporter l'enregistrement à mercredi**, répondit le manager avec un large sourire au lèvres. **Apparemment, Yuki-san lui a demandé de libérer Shuichi pour deux jours car ils doivent annoncer une grande nouvelle à tout le monde.**

Bien évidemment, aussitôt que le jeune homme aux cheveux roses eut entendu le nom de son amant, il rappliqua, cette fois en complète possession de ses moyens.

**C'est vrai ? Quel genre de nouvelle ? **demanda le claviériste.

**Et bien, Yuki et moi, on va se marier !** s'exclama Shuichi en bondissant partout comme une puce shootée au jus de fruits multi-vitaminé.

Miri et Hiro furent les premiers à l'applaudir et K les rejoignit. Suguru suivit de façon un peu moins enjouée, se disant que son cauchemar ne faisait qu'empirer étant donnée que Shindo passerait sans doutes le reste de sa vie avec l'écrivain et que donc, il continuerait à subir les sautes d'humeur du chanteur, liées à sa relation tumultueuse avec son amant.

**Et bien, en voilà de l'agitation, **dit Ukaï Noriko en rentrant dans la pièce avec Sakuma Ryuichi et son lapin rose, Kumagoro, sur sa tête.

Le chanteur et la claviériste des Nittle Grasper passaient par là quand des acclamations et des applaudissements venant du studio réservé à Bad Luck, avaient attiré leur attention.

**Yatta ! Une fête ! Une fête, Noriko-chan ! On va danser !** s'exclama Ryuichi en rejoignant Shuichi dans sa danse du bonheur.

**Et pourquoi toute cette bonne humeur ?** demanda la Grasper aux cheveux lavande.

**Je vais me marier avec mon Yuki, Noriko ! Il me l'a demandé hier ! **répondit Shuichi en s'arrêtant pour exhiber son magnifique anneau de platine sous le nez de son ancienne claviériste.

**Alors donc, c'est la raison pour laquelle Eiri-san m'a demandé de te donner deux jours de congé,** dit froidement Seguchi Tohma, malgré son sourire en apparence chaleureux.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le troisième Grasper, cessant les festivités naissantes. Tous sauf Ryuichi qui se jeta sur Tohma en criant :

**Tohma ! C'est génial, hein ? Shu-chan et Yuki-san vont se marier et avoir un bébé, et ils vivront heureux pour toujours ! En dirait un conte de fées !**

Shuichi se mit à rougir furieusement lorsque tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Puis Miri intervint en passant devant Shuichi pour s'adresser à Tohma.

**C'est pas magnifique ? **dit-elle avec une voix étrangement douce et menaçante. **Notre cher Eiri a enfin trouvé le bonheur. Et l'élu de son cœur n'est nul autre que Shu-chan. J'ai hâte d'être à la cérémonie ! **

Hiro voyait bien le petit jeu de la jeune femme : il était évident que le ton qu'elle venait d'employer insinuait « Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est comme ça. Tu ne pourras plus t'immiscer dans leur vie, et si tu continues malgré tout, je veillerai à ce que ça ne dure pas. » Hiro savait d'après ce que Shuichi lui avait raconté, que Seguchi désapprouvait la relation entre son meilleur ami et le romancier. Mais il savait aussi que si le directeur de NG pouvait être un homme dangereux, Miri pouvait aussi se montrer très hargneuse et calculatrice. En s'adressant ainsi à Seguchi elle l'avait en quelque sorte mis au défi de séparer Shuichi et Yuki. Histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installée, Hiro demanda :

**Avant de rentrer retrouver Yuki-san, si tu nous disais pour quand vous avez prévu le grand jour… Enfin, si vous avez déjà fixé une date, bien sûr.**

Shuichi lui fit un grand sourire en annonçant fièrement :

**J'ai réussi à obtenir de mon Yuki qu'on se marie le 14 février prochain ! **

**Et Yuki-san a accepté ? **s'étonna Suguru.

**Haï !**

**Génial ! J'adorerais organiser ça avec toi Shuichi !** s'exclama Noriko. **J'ai toujours aimé les mariages…**

**Cool !** **Moi aussi je t'aiderai ! J'ai envie de claquer mon fric en ce moment, et quel meilleur moyen de le faire qu'en préparant un mariage ?** approuva Miri d'un air qui se voulait sobre et désintéressé, mais qui ne trompa personne sur sa réelle envie de mettre la main à la pâte.

**C'est super gentil, à vous. Je pense que ma petite sœur Maïko voudra participer aussi, alors on pourra commencer les préparatifs tous les quatre. **

**Si vous avez besoin d'aide, je me ferais un plaisir d'aider aussi**, proposa Hiro, heureux de voir son meilleur ami aussi épanoui.

**Pareille pour Kumagoro et moi ! **affirma Sakuma en brandissant son lapin en peluche.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Shuichi était rentré aussitôt la conversation terminée. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi Yuki avait voulu qu'il ait deux jours de congés mais il ne tarderait pas à le savoir. En effet, le chanteur était déjà sur le pallier de son appartement. Il glissa la clé dans la serrure et entra en lançant :

**Tadaïma, Yuki !**

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse._J'espère qu'il est là… Pourquoi il m'aurait fait revenir à la maison si c'était pour se barrer au moment où j'arrive. _Il alla donc dans la pièce où il était certain de trouver son fiancé : le bureau. En effet, ce dernier y était, mais pas pour travailler à l'évidence puisque son portable était fermé. Il se tenait debout près de la baie vitrée et tournait le dos à la porte.

**Oui, on va venir demain, dans l'après-midi, mais on repartira le soir même**, dit-il en se tournant vers Shuichi.

Le jeune put remarquer alors que son amant était au téléphone. _Mais avec qui ? Et où compte-t-il aller ? Il a dit « on », ça veut dire qu'il va m'emmener avec lui ? _

**Oui, et bien débrouille-toi pour que ce pervers soit là aussi.**

Et là-dessus, le blond raccrocha. Shuichi lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de demander :

**Pourquoi tu as demandé à Seguchi-san de me donner deux jours de congés ? **

**Parce que cette après-midi et demain on va avoir pas mal de trucs à faire. Et comme ce ne sera pas très joyeux, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu aies la tête tranquille et que tu ne penses pas au travail.**

Yuki avança vers Shuichi et lui tendit le téléphone.

**Appelle tes parents. Dis leurs qu'on va passer dans la journée.**

**Demo… Yuki…**

**Y'a pas de « mais » qui tiennent, Shu. Je te l'ai dis hier : il va falloir le faire et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Le plus tôt c'est cet après-midi. Alors vas-y, appelle.**

A la vue de l'expression anxieuse de son fiancé, Eiri avait vite compris que celui-ci appréhendait beaucoup ce moment inévitable. Il le rassura en prenant délicatement son visage entre ses mains et se pencha pour embrasser un Shuichi visiblement surpris par ce remarquable changement d'attitude de la part de l'écrivain. Lorsque celui-ci libéra ses lèvres, il en profita pour poser une question qu'il brûlait d'envie de poser depuis le matin.

**Yuki, pourquoi tu es si… gentil ? C'est pas que ça me dérange, hein ! C'est juste que c'est un peu… surprenant. **

**Je suppose que si on doit passer le reste de notre vie ensemble et si en plus on veut adopter un bébé, vaut peut-être mieux que je fasse un quelques efforts**, expliqua Eiri en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Shuichi. **Et je compte en faire bien d'autres une fois qu'on sera mariés**, susurra-t-il d'une façon très suggestive.

Il commença à embrasser de nouveau le jeune homme qui glissa ses mains autour de son cou pour l'inviter à approfondir leur baisé. Profitant de l'occasion qui lui était offerte, le romancier commença à déposer des dizaines de baisés papillons dans le cou et derrière les oreilles de son amant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire davantage, il se souvint que Shuichi devait encore appeler ses parents.

**Si tu veux que j'aille plus loin, tu vas devoir commencer par passer ce coup de téléphone…** chuchota-t-il sensuellement, avec sa voix chaude.

Shuichi, qui avait plus qu'envie que son écrivain adoré lui fasse l'amour sur le champ, s'empressa d'acquiescer et s'écarta de lui pour retourner au salon, composant déjà le numéro de la maison des Shindo. Ca sonna deux fois avant que Shuichi ne reconnaisse, à l'autre bout du fil, la voix grave de son père.

**Moshi moshi, Shindo Seichiro à l'appareil.**

**Papa ?**

**Shuichi ? Ca faisait longtemps. Comment vas-tu, mon fils ?**

**Bien, bien. Et à la maison ? Tout le monde va bien ?**

**Oui, évidemment. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu nous appelles ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?** s'inquiéta son père.

**Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que j'appelais pour vous dire que… En fait on aimerait passer cette après-midi, c'est possible ?**

**Bien sûr ! Depuis quand il te faut notre permission pour venir nous voir ?**

**Je voulais être sûr que vous seriez là parce qu'on a quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer et…**

**Attends ! Pourquoi tu dis « on » depuis tout à l'heure ? Tu comptes venir avec cet homme ?** la voix du patriarche Shindo c'était faite dure et presque agressive.

**Oui, papa. Je vais venir avec Eiri parce que ça fait presque trois ans qu'on est ensemble et qu'il est plus que temps que vous le rencontriez et qu'on mette les choses au point.**

**On n'a rien à mettre au point avec cet homme**, trancha Seichiro.

**Au contraire ! Et puis, comme je te l'ai dis, on a quelque chose à vous annoncer. On va passer vers 15h30 je pense, histoire d'être sûr que Maïko soit revenue du lycée. Je veux qu'elle soit là aussi.**

**Ne mêle pas ta sœur à tout ça, Shuichi !**

**Mais ça la concerne aussi puisque c'est ma petite sœur. **

**Très bien, comme tu voudras. Nous serons tous là. Mais que ton… ton ami ne s'attende pas à la moindre sympathie de ma part !**

Là-dessus, le père de Shuichi raccrocha, à l'évidence très en colère. Yuki, qui était resté sur le pas de la porte du salon, pouvait voir que le jeune homme était bouleversé. Il alla vers lui pour ensuite l'entraîner vers le canapé où ils s'assirent côte à côte, Shuichi blottit contre Yuki qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules.

**Yuki, je sais que c'est pas dans ta nature mais, s'il te plait, promet moi que tu garderas ton calme. Ce sera déjà assez difficile avec mon père alors… **

**Promis**, assura le blond en resserrant son étreinte.

**XXX XXX XXX**

A 15h30, comme prévu, les deux amants arrivèrent à la maison des Shindo. Tout le long du trajet, Shuichi avait été extrêmement stressé, au point même de se ronger les ongles, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Yuki avait même dû lui assener un coup sur le sommet du crâne pour qu'il arrête d'abîmer ses adorables petites mains. Ils sortirent de la Mercedes noire de l'écrivain et montèrent les quelques marches qui menaient au porche de la maison. Shuichi, qui tremblait comme une feuille, avait réussi à rendre Eiri nerveux, alors qu'il était parvenu la veille au soir à se faire à l'idée qu'il allait rencontrer les parents de celui qu'il aimait.

**Shuichi, calme-toi, ok. On ne va pas se bouffer le nez, quand même.**

**Yuki, tu ne connais pas mon père… Il ne s'énerve pas souvent mais quand ça arrive… Et puis, toi aussi tu es quelqu'un de très impulsif et tu détestes qu'on te tienne tête… J'appréhende que vous vous retrouviez dans la même pièce.**

Le chanteur respira un bon coup et se força à arrêter de trembler avant de presser le bouton de la sonnette. Au bout de quelques instants, ils purent entendre la porte se déverrouiller et s'ouvrir sur…

**Maïko !** s'exclama Shuichi, un peu soulager de voir sa sœur.

Il savait qu'elle le soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive et puis, avec Yuki à ses côtés, il se sentait prêt à affronter le pire.

**Aniki ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir. Ca fait trois semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu. **

**Tu avais tes examens et moi une tournée, gomen. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'on va avoir l'occasion de se voir un peu plus souvent prochainement… **dit Shuichi en repensant à la proposition de Noriko et Miri de l'aider à organiser le mariage.

Puis Maïko se tourna vers le romancier et lui adressa un salut plein de respect en s'inclinant :

**Konnichi wa, Yuki-sensei.**

**Konnichi wa, Maïko-san, **répondit celui-ci avec un petit sourire. **Mais s'il te plait, arrête de m'appeler sensei, j'ai l'impression d'être vieux avant l'âge.**

**Très bien, Yuki-san. Je vous en prie, entrez, vous n'allez pas rester sur le pas de la porte toute la journée.**

La jeune fille s'écarta pour laisser passer Shuichi et Eiri et referma derrière eux. Inconsciemment, le musicien chercha à attraper la main de son fiancé. Remarquant cela, Yuki la lui tendit, entrecroisant leurs doigts. Quel sentiment merveilleux et nouveau c'était pour le blond de se sentir ainsi lié à Shuichi. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la même galère, ils étaient ensemble. Ils dépassèrent les escaliers menant à l'étage et pénétrèrent dans le salon où ils trouvèrent le père de Shuichi, assis dans un fauteuil, en train de lire les pages économiques de son journal. Il leva la tête de sa lecture lorsque son fils entra dans son champ de vision. Il replia alors le journal et le posa sur la table basse pour se lever et saluer les deux arrivants. L'animosité qu'il vouait à Yuki était presque palpable dans le silence dérangeant de la pièce. Et le blond le ressentait également. Certes, ça ne l'impressionnait pas le moins du monde, mais ça l'agacé beaucoup du fait que ça vienne du père de Shuichi et qu'il ne voulait pas se disputer avec cet homme : il avait fait une promesse à son fiancé et il comptait bien la tenir. Le père de Shuichi, qui était presque aussi grand que lui, à quelques centimètres près, le toisa un instant avant de se tourner vers son fils.

**Bonjour, Shuichi. Ca me fait plaisir de te voir. Je ne t'avais pas revu depuis… Depuis l'anniversaire de ta mère en juin dernier. Maïko et Hikari m'ont dit que tu étais passé en août mais que tu étais reparti aussi vite. **(1)

**Oui, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps et…**

**Dis plutôt que c'est l'envie que te manquait**, le coupa sèchement son père.** En tous cas, je suis content de pouvoir te revoir.**

**Moi aussi, papa.**

Il y eut un instant de silence puis Shuichi se tourna vers Eiri et lui sourit avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son père et de dire :

**Bien, papa, je te présente Uesugi Eiri, mon petit ami. Eiri, je te présente mon père, Shindo Seichiro.**

**Heureux de vous rencontrer enfin, **dit Eiri le plus poliment possible en serrant la main de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

**J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant, **répondit froidement Shindo père.

Lorsque les deux hommes s'étaient serrés la main, Yuki avait pu sentir avec quelle force son hôte avait discrètement tenté de lui broyer les phalanges. Je dis bien essayer car le blond avait bien évidemment rendu la pareille à Seichiro.

**Où est maman ?** demanda Shuichi qui essayait à tout prix de ne pas laisser l'occasion à son père de passer à l'attaque avec des paroles qui provoqueraient à coups sûrs la colère de Yuki.

**Elle est dans la cuisine, je crois qu'elle prépare du thé. Je vais la chercher, **répondit Maïko avant de quitter le salon, laissant les trois hommes seuls, avec une tension monstre dans la pièce.

Le père finit par se rasseoir dans son fauteuil et Yuki et Shuichi firent de même, s'installant sur le canapé.

**Bien, Uesugi-san, je pensais que vous vous appeliez Yuki…** lança banalement Seichiro.

**Je suis auteur alors Yuki est mon nom de plume. Uesugi est mon vrai nom.**

**Uesugi ? Je trouve que ça fait très… moine.**

**Dans ma famille on est moine de génération en génération. Mon père est à la tête d'un des temples de Kyoto.**

**Pourquoi, dans ce cas, avoir rompu cette tradition ?**

**Je n'ai jamais aimé la rigueur des ordres bouddhiques,** se contenta de répondre Yuki, évitant largement de mentionner le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter son père et sa manière de régenter sa vie ainsi que sa tendance à agir par esprit de contradiction. _C'est vrai que c'est pas vraiment le genre de choses à sortir devant le père de Shuichi._

C'est alors que Maïko fit son retour dans le salon avec dans les mains une pleine assiette de cookies et un pichet de jus d'orange. La suivant de près, la mère de Shuichi portait un plateau où se trouvait une théière, un pot à sucres, un pot à crème et 5 tasses. Elles déposèrent tout sur la table basse puis le romancier et le chanteur se levèrent. Shuichi alla embrasser sa mère.

**Shuichi ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Espèce de triple imbécile ! Tu n'as pas honte de ne pas rendre visite à ta mère plus souvent ! Tu veux me rendre malade et m'envoyer à l'hôpital, c'est ça ? Espèce de fils indigne ! **s'exclama celle-ci en serrant son enfant dans ses bras tellement fort qu'Eiri eut peur qu'elle lui brise deux ou trois côtes.

Mais il vit Maïko, derrière elle, lui articuler silencieusement quelque chose qui ressemblait à « C'est son état normal ». _A moins que ce ne soit « Ca doit vraiment faire mal »…_ Lorsque la mère lâcha son fils, elle se tourna vers Yuki, visiblement hésitante.

**Maman, voici Eiri. Eiri, ma mère, Hikari.**

**Enchanté, Hikari-san, **la salua Yuki qui se surprit à vouloir paraître à ses yeux comme le gendre parfait.

**Moi de même, Yuki-san.**

Les deux amants se rassirent et Maïko prit place à côté de son frère sur le sofa. Quant à la mère, elle s'installa dans le rocking-chair. Préférant ne pas faire traîner les choses, Shuichi prit son courage à deux mains et commença :

**Mmmh… Papa, maman … Si on est venu aujourd'hui c'est pour deux choses bien précises. La première, c'est que je voudrais qu'on arrête de faire comme si tout allait bien, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Je sens bien que vous ne comprenez pas notre relation.**

**Et comment veux-tu que nous comprenions quoi que ce soit !** Rétorqua sèchement son père. **Explique-moi un peu comment des parents sont censé comprendre le choix de leur fils de s'envoyer en l'air avec un autre homme !**

Shuichi sentait déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais pourtant il devait continuer… Il s'apprêta à reprendre quand :

**Le sexe n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus important dans notre relation, Shindo-san,** intervint Yuki, le plus calmement du monde.

**Essayez vous de me faire croire, jeune homme, que vous ne baisez pas mon fils chaque fois que bon vous semble !**

**Seichiro !** s'exclama Hikari, clairement déçue et stupéfaite d'entendre de tels mots sortir de la bouche de son mari. Des mots qui concernaient leur propre fils par-dessus le marché…

**Ce serait mentir que de dire le contraire, **admit Yuki, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir à la fois Shuichi et sa sœur. **Mais ce qui compte vraiment, c'est que j'aime sincèrement votre fils.**

La pièce resta silencieuse un instant. La déclaration de son amant devant ses parents avait rendu Shuichi fou de joie. Il aurait pu crier et chanter son bonheur sur le toit de la maison si les circonstances avaient été différentes.

**Et c'est pour nous balancer ces niaiseries que vous avez fait le chemin jusqu'ici ?** ricana le chef de famille.

_Là, c'en est trop ! M'en vouloir et me mépriser pour avoir choisi d'aimer un homme, c'est une chose ! Mais mépriser l'amour que Yuki me porte, c'en est une autre. Déjà qu'il ne me dit pas souvent qu'il m'aime, et même quand il le fait, il le murmure. Mais là c'est carrément la première fois qu'il le dit haut et fort et en public ! _s'énerva intérieurement le chanteur.

**Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est comme ça ! J'aime Eiri de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme, et si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre cette simple chose, alors en effet, je ne vois pas pourquoi on perdrait davantage de temps ici !**

**Shuichi, chéri, ne pars pas…** demanda Hikari Shindo. **Vous venez juste d'arriver et je ne veux pas que tu quittes la maison sur une dispute. **

**Oui, ne partez pas tout de suite…** approuva Maïko en regardant son frère droit dans les yeux.

Shuichi lui sourit puis se tourner vers Yuki.

**De toutes façons, il y a encore une chose qu'on voulait vous dire. En fait c'est plutôt une annonce…**

**Hier soir, j'ai demandé à votre fils de m'épouser et il a accepté**, le coupa Eiri qui, pour une raison inconnue, avait éprouvé le besoin de le dire lui-même.

**QUOI ! C'est quoi ces conneries !** hurla Seichiro en se levant d'un bond. **Quels genres de stupidités vous avez mis dans la tête de mon fils ? **

**Tu ne eux pas être simplement content pour nous ? Te réjouir de voir ton fils heureux t'es donc impossible ? **répliqua Shuichi en se levant à son tour pour faire face à son paternel.

**Mais enfin Shuichi, tu te rends compte au moins de ce que tu me dis là ? Bientôt tu vas me sortir que tu comptes adopter, aussi !**

**Et bien figure-toi qu'on y travaille déjà !** rétorqua le jeune homme, dans une colère noire.

Jamais Yuki ne l'avait vu dans un état pareil et honnêtement c'était assez impressionnant. Il était loin de se douter que son petit Shuichi pouvait crier aussi fort et être aussi hargneux. _Note personnelle : éviter de mettre Shuichi en colère, ce serait trop fatiguant d'essayer de le calmer…_

**Ca suffit ! **lança Hikari Shindo d'un ton autoritaire.

Shuichi et son père se fixèrent un instant avant de se rasseoir. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler, le téléphone sonna.

**Je vais répondre, **dit aussitôt Maïko en quittant la pièce.

**Shuichi, Yuki-san, vous rendez-vous compte que... Enfin, le mariage homosexuel n'est pas légal, ici, au Japon.**

**Le problème n'est pas là, Hikari**, intervint son époux.

**Alors quel est le problème exactement ? **demanda Yuki qui commençait à éprouver du mal à garder son calme. **C'est parce que je suis un homme ? Parce que je suis plus vieux que lui ?**

**Un mélange d'un peu des deux, je pense,** répondit Seichiro avec défi. **A mes yeux, vous n'êtes qu'un irresponsable qui a abusé de la confiance d'un adolescent naïf. **

**Mais Yuki n'a jamais abusé de moi !** s'exclama Shuichi. **Et comment tu peux lui en vouloir d'avoir quatre ans de plus que moi alors que tu es plus vieux que maman de huit ans au moins ! Je sais bien que je suis un idiot qui a tendance à faire confiance à n'importe qui, mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis absolument certain, c'est que donner ma confiance à Eiri est la meilleure chose que j'ai faite dans ma vie. C'est quelqu'un de bien, il m'aime, avec lui je me sens heureux et en sécurité. Alors je t'interdis de lui dire toutes ces horribles choses. **

Eiri regardait Shuichi se battre pour lui et c'était un spectacle jouissif, outre le fait bien sûr qu'il se dispute avec son père et qu'il en serait malheureux en sortant de cette maison. L'écrivain entendait chaque jour son amant lui répéter combien il l'aimait, le lui montrer, le lui chanter. Shuichi avait même subi le viol d'Aizawa pour protéger Yuki. Et au fond de lui, Eiri se sentait tellement heureux d'être tombé sur cette perle rare que maintenant il était bien déterminé à se battre pour lui.

**Jamais je ne pourrais faire de mal à votre fils car il est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. Avant de le rencontrer, j'étais quelqu'un de totalement différent : j'étais égoïste, froid et parfois même mauvais. Mais Shuichi m'a fait changer. Et je sais qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de lui à mes côtés parce que sans lui, alors je n'ai pas de raison d'exister.**

Shuichi se tourna vers son fiancé, complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. _Alors ce qu'il ressent vraiment ? Je représente tant de chose pour lui ? A l'entendre on dirait que je suis son univers. Exactement comme lui est le mien. _Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, Maïko, apparemment revenu du couloir après son coup de fil, s'exclama :

**Kyah ! C'est la plus belle déclaration que j'ai jamais entendue !**

**Maïko, tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche. Tu ne m'avais jamais dit tout ça, Yuki. **

**Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé, **se contenta de répondre le blond.

**Mais, vous êtes tout les deux encore très jeunes pour prendre un tel engagement. Le mariage n'est pas à prendre à la légère et c'est pareil pour cette histoire d'adoption dont tu m'avais déjà parlé Shuichi.**

**Quoi ! Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ?** s'indigna Seichiro.

**Je me doutais bien que tu réagirais comme ça alors je n'en ai pas vu l'intérêt, **répondit simplement Hikari.

**On a longtemps pesé le pour et le contre pour l'adoption et on en est venu à la conclusion que, malgré nos carrières respectives, avoir des enfants nous tient trop à cœur pour que l'on passe à côté de ça**, répondit Yuki.

**Quant au mariage, même s'il n'a aucune valeur devant la loi, il en a pour nous. Et là encore, on est sûrs de nous. C'est pas donné à tout le monde de rencontrer la personne qui nous est destinée, notre âme sœur. Et j'ai jamais était autant sûr de vouloir quelque chose de toute ma vie. C'est pour vous annoncer tout ça qu'on est venus. Notre mariage aura lieu le 14 février, vous y êtes invités. Et Maïko, je voudrais que tu m'aides à tout préparer.**

Tout ce qu'il y avait à dire avait été dit. La conversation était close. Shuichi sentit un énorme poids lui tomber des épaules. Son père n'en avait pas supporté davantage et avait quitté la maison pour faire un tour. Maïko avait passé son temps à congratuler son frère et son futur beau-frère. L'idée d'être demoiselle d'honneur la réjouissait déjà. Et elle s'était littéralement extasiée devant leurs alliances. Quant à leur mère, elle s'était montrée encore un plus inquiète qu'avant mais semblait avoir malgré tout compris combien les deux jeunes hommes étaient heureux ensemble.

_Dans l'ensemble, ça aurait pu être pire,_ pensa Shuichi en sortant de chez ses parents, cramponné au bras de son fiancé._ Yuki et papa auraient pu en venir aux mains… Et demain, rebelote avec la famille de Eiri._

**Yuki ?**

**Nanda ?**

**C'est vrai ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ?**

**Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. **

**Nah, Yuki, fais pas le méchant ! Tu le penses vraiment, que je suis ta raison d'exister ? **

Le blond s'arrêta soudain, étant arrivés devant la portière du côté conducteur de la voiture. Il se tourna vers Shuichi en fixant son pénétrant regard dans les grands yeux de son amant.

**Tu en doutes ?** demanda-t-il simplement.

**Plus maintenant**, lui répondit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire ravi.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné avant de monter en voiture pour rentrer vers leur appartement.

**Ndla :** (1) Souvenez-vous, dans « Ze veux un bébé » quand Shuichi était passé chez lui avec Hiro pour récupérer son album photo…

**Notes : **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Moi, il m'a laissé un sentiment d'insatisfaction. En fait, si j'avais mûrement réfléchi à la demande en mariage, je ne m'étais pas imaginé comment le couple l'annoncerait à leurs proches. Du coup de je l'ai un peu fait au feeling. Mais je n'aime pas faire les choses sur un coup de tête, je préfère y avoir longtemps réfléchi. M'enfin vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé dans une bonne petite review, n'est-ce pas ? A la prochaine.

**Lexique : **

Nani : Hein ? De quoi ?

Baka : Crétin.

Nanda : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Haï : Oui.

Gomen (nasaï) : Pardon. Excuse-moi.

Yatta : Génial !

Tadaïma : Je suis rentré !

Demo : Mais.

Moshi moshi : Allo ?

Aniki : Grand frère.

Konnichi wa : Bonjour.


	4. Le merveilleux Noel de Shuichi

**Titre :** Des surprises à la pelle.

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Bêta-lectrice :** Mag-San.

**Source :** Gravitation

**Genre :** Yaoi, Shonen-aï, Mpreg

**Rating :** T

**Paring :** Yûki Eiri / Shindô Shûichi

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas les miens, ils appartiennent à Maki Murakami. Seule exception : Miri Johanson, rescapée de « Should I believe in Destiny ? » dans un rôle un petit peu différent…

**Notes : **Chouette ! Un nouveau chapitre de « Des surprises à la pelle » enfin terminé. Hier j'ai travaillé toute la nuit sans relâche sur le chapitre 5 de « Should I believe in Destiny ? » et ce jusqu'à 6h42 du matin. Là il est 14h09, je viens de me réveiller (les cheveux dans un état épouvantable…) mais mon inspiration vient de me prendre pour ce chapitre 4. J'avais envie de rajouter un peu de guimauve et de Noëlisme à cette fic. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Bonne lecture et rendez-vous à la fin pour la note.

**Ps :** j'ai pensé à ce chapitre en écoutant Super Drive en boucle !

**Ps : **je voudrais instaurer une nouvelle règle… En effet, je pense que chaque auteur devrait en faire d'ailleurs. Je posterais le prochain chapitre aussitôt que j'aurai atteint un quota minimum de 10 reviews. Sinon, il vous faudra attendre que je sois de bonne humeur… Ce qui n'arrive pas régulièrement en cette période de fin de vacances.

_Pensées en italique. _**Dialogues en gras. **

_**Chapitre 4 : Le merveilleux Noël de Shuichi.**_

Apprendre la nouvelle de leur mariage à la famille de Yuki avait paru beaucoup plus facile pour le blond que d'affronter la colère et le mépris des parents de Shuichi. Tout c'était passé trop vite pour qu'ils aient à subir une dispute trop longue et violente. Dès leur départ pour Kyoto le lendemain matin, l'écrivain avait pu constater que son fiancé était, certes, moins stressé mais cependant beaucoup moins à l'aise. Le chanteur avait toujours été très intimidé par Mika et Seguchi alors les affronter de cette façon avait été pour lui une véritable épreuve. Il s'était senti un peu rassuré lorsque Yuki lui avait assuré que Tatsuha et Miri seraient là. Ainsi, il s'était senti un peu moins en « zone hostile ». A peine arrivé, le couple avait déjeuner au restaurant puis s'était rendu au temple Uesugi où Yuki n'y avait pas été par quatre chemins ; il s'était contenté d'attendre que son frère, sa sœur, son beau-frère, sa cousine et son père soient tous réunis pour lâcher tout d'un coup un : « Shuichi et moi on va se marier le 14 février prochain ». Résultat, son père avait eu un malaise et avait manqué de faire un infarctus. Mika avait hurlé sur son frère comme une poissonnière. Seguchi avait totalement désapprouvé. Et Tatsuha, tout comme Miri l'avait fait la veille, avait applaudi la nouvelle en demandant aussitôt à être celui qui officierait la cérémonie. Shuichi avait accepté la proposition de bon cœur et Yuki avait laissé faire ; après tout Tatsuha était son petit frère et il avait toujours soutenu leur relation, alors pourquoi pas ? La conversation s'était finie très rapidement sur un « Que vous le vouliez ou non c'est comme ça ! » de l'écrivain qui avait ensuite entraîné son amant vers la voiture pour repartir.

**C'était pas si terrible que ça en fin de compte**, s'était-il contenté de dire en roulant sur l'autoroute en direction de Tokyo, une cigarette allumée aux lèvres.

Le mois de novembre était passé assez vite et n'avait pas été une perte de temps quant à la préparation du mariage dont souhaitait se charger Shuichi, seul, avec pour unique aide ses assistantes comme il aimait les appeler. Autrement dit, à part Maïko, Noriko et Miri, personne ne savait ce qu'il préparait. Quand Yuki lui avait proposé un coup de main il l'avait refusé, affirmant qui s'il s'occupait de la lune de miel, alors ce serait à lui d'organiser le mariage. Ainsi donc, tandis qu'il avait choisi le menu du buffet, fait la liste des invités et choisi la décoration pour la salle de réception, les trois jeunes femmes avaient trouvé la salle en question. Shuichi ayant décidé de faire la cérémonie au temple de la famille de Yuki pour que Tatsuha puisse correctement procéder aux rites traditionnels, il fallait que la salle pour la petite fête soit aussi située à Kyoto. Il s'agissait d'un grand jardin d'hiver, adjacent à un salon de thé pas très loin du temple et qui donnait sur un parc aux arbres divers et exotiques. D'après les photos que les filles lui avaient montrées de l'endroit, Shuichi pouvait dire que le lieu était idéal : spacieux, lumineux, chaleureux et romantique, avec ses grandes baies vitrées, ses murs blanc crème et son parquet laqué. Ce n'était pas trop grand non plus, en fait juste assez pour installer une trentaine d'invités, une piste de danse et une estrade pour des instruments. Mais le mois de décembre étant là, les préparatifs avaient été suspendus car pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Shuichi, Yuki avait accepté de fêter Noël. En effet, l'esprit des fêtes avait toujours rendu le romancier grognon et il devenait encore plus taciturne que d'habitude, s'enfermant dans son bureau même la nuit. Shuichi avait donc était contraint jusque là de fêter le réveillon de Noël non pas avec son amoureux mais avec ses parents. Quand Shuichi avait demandé la raison de ce soudain revirement, Yuki avait simplement répondu qu'il devait se préparer à ce genre de conneries s'ils devaient avoir des enfants. Ainsi donc, en se réveillant le matin du 10 décembre, le chanteur avait trouvé dans un coin du salon, un magnifique sapin qui sentait bon la forêt avec à son pied deux pleines boites de décorations toutes neuves. _Mon amour veut fêter Noël avec moi… Il m'aime et je suis le plus heureux du monde !_ s'était-il extasié en découvrant cette belle surprise.

**Yuki ! Aide-moi à décorer le sapin, onegaï.**

**On fera ça plus tard, j'ai des trucs à faire aujourd'hui, **répondit le blond en enfilant son manteau au matin du samedi 12.

**Tu sors ? Je peux venir avec toi ?**

**Non.**

**Doshite ? Eiri, c'est Noël, tu dois m'aider à décorer l'appartement. **

**C'est important, Shuichi. Je dois m'occuper d'un truc et puis j'ai rendez-vous avec Mizuki.**

**Mais elle ne prend donc jamais de vacances ?**

**Seuls les humains ont besoin de repos. Elle, c'est une machine à râler et à travailler.**

**Ce ne serait pas une excuse pour aller acheter tes cadeaux de Noël parce que comme d'habitude tu t'y prends au dernier moment, par hasard ?**

**Si tu t'inquiètes de savoir si j'ai le tien, alors arrêtes de stresser parce qu'il est en sécurité dans un endroit que tu ne trouveras jamais. **

En réalité, Eiri n'avait pas rendez-vous avec sa responsable d'édition, Mizuki, mais avec une autre femme. C'est en entendant Shuichi parler de la hâte qu'il avait d'être au 14 février pour pouvoir danser dans les bras de son mari qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'un petit problème nuirait alors au bonheur du chanteur : le grand Yuki Eiri était dans la totale incapacité de danser. Autant l'écrivain pouvait être doué dans son art, l'écriture, ainsi qu'en cuisine, au ménage, au bowling et au billard, sur une moto, devant les médias et la foule, et surtout au lit… il était totalement nul quand il s'agissait de danser. On pouvait même aller jusqu'à dire qu'il avait deux pieds gauches. Alors quelque soit la danse sur laquelle voudrait danser son petit Shu, Yuki serait incapable de le combler sur ce plan là s'il ne prenait pas quelques cours. Il avait envisagé de s'adresser à une école de danse, mais l'idée se retrouver avec tout un tas de femme lui collant aux basques l'avait vite fait changer d'avis. A la mi-novembre, il avait alors appelé Miri pour lui demander de lui enseigner et la jeune femme avait accepté. Simplement deux semaines plus tard, elle avait dû rentrer aux Etats-Unis pour participer à la mini série de concert que son groupe, les Dark Saïans, devraient donner juste avant les fêtes. Yuki avait donc dû se tourner vers une autre personne : après avoir songé à Mika, il s'était dit que demander son aide à Maïko serait mieux. Mais l'adolescente lui avait alors répondu qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps car juste après les vacances, elle tomberait dans une autre période d'examen pour les entrées en fac et donc elle devait réviser. Elle lui avait donc conseillé de s'adresser à nulle autre que Hikari Shindo. A son grand étonnement, la maman de Shuichi avait accepté de bon cœur, disant que même si elle désapprouvait leur relation, elle voulait tout de même que son fils soit le plus heureux possible. Le voilà donc partit rejoindre sa future belle-mère dans l'appartement de Miri dont il s'était vu confier la garde des clés en son absence. En effet, pour que la surprise reste complète, il ne fallait surtout pas que qui que ce soit le voit en compagnie d'Hikari…

Pendant ce temps, Shuichi avait décidé de finir ses courses de Noël : il lui restait à trouver un cadeau pour Miri, Seguchi, Fujisaki et son père. C'était difficile de trouver quelque chose qui fasse plaisir aux deux premiers car ils étaient loin de manquer de quoi que ce soit. Quant à Fujisaki, Shuichi et lui ne se connaissaient pas très bien malgré leurs deux longues années de collaboration alors le chanteur n'était pas certain de ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir et qui lui ferait plaisir. Pour son père, et bien, étant donné qu'ils étaient en très mauvais termes, le jeune homme avait en fait longtemps hésité avant de se décider à finalement lui offrir quelque chose. Mais voilà, en sortant du magasin, il fut surpris par une violente averse de neige qui semblait vouloir dangereusement se transformer en tempête. Etant venu à pieds, Shuichi pensa : _Faudra vraiment que je me décide à passer mon permis de conduire et à m'acheter une voiture. Je devrais appeler Yuki pour qu'il vienne me chercher. _Là-dessus il sortit son téléphone portable et sélectionna le numéro de son amant dans son répertoire. Mais à l'évidence ce dernier avait éteint son portable car le chanteur tomba directement sur la messagerie. _Il doit encore être avec Mizuki ; je vais l'appeler. _En effet, c'était une chance qu'il ait conservé une de ses cartes de visite avec dessus, le numéro de son bureau et celui de son mobile. Après deux sonneries…

**Moshi moshi, Misuki à l'appareil.**

**Mizuki-san ? C'est Shindo Shuichi.**

**Ah ! Daijobu ?**

**Bien, merci. Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais j'aimerais parler à Yuki, s'il vous plait.**

**Yuki-san ? Mais il n'est pas là.**

**Il est déjà parti ? Quand ?**

**Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre… Vous pensiez qu'il était avec moi ? Mais nous n'avions pas rendez-vous. Je suis partie à Osaka avec mon mari pour les vacances de Noël.**

**Mais… Il m'avait dit que…**

Et bien sûr, Shuichi commença à imaginer le pire. Non seulement il ne savait où était son fiancé, mais en plus ce dernier lui avait menti. _Shuichi… Ne te fais pas de fausses idées. Tu lui demanderas où il était quand il reviendra… Ne te fais pas de fausses idées. Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses. _Mais alors qu'il tentait de se convaincre, il se souvint clairement des paroles que lui avait dites Tatsuha lorsque sa relation avec Yuki en était encore à ses débuts difficiles. _« Mon frère a toujours été un coureur. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait d'autres petites amies en plus de toi. »_ Shuichi sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis qu'il s'imaginait déjà son amant dîner avec une femme, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour… _Non ! Eiri ne ferait jamais ça ! Plus maintenant en tous cas ! Il t'aime ! Il y a sûrement une autre explication ! Il DOIT y avoir une autre explication ! _

**Shindo-kun ? Vous êtes toujours là ?** S'inquiéta la voix de Mizuki.

**Euh… Haï. Je… Arigato. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé pendant vos vacances. Au revoir.**

**Au revoir et joyeux Noël !**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Le soir, Yuki rentra, éreinté de sa séance de danse avec Hikari. Etant donné qu'il était déjà tard, et qu'il s'était promis d'être plus gentil et attentionné avec Shuichi, il avait fait au retour une halte chez un fleuriste où il avait acheté une rose ; une simple et unique rose blanche. Ce n'était vraiment pas grand chose mais le chanteur se nourrissait de tout petit rien en matière d'affection. En pénétrant dans l'appartement, tout était calme. Il se déchaussa et ôta son manteau avant d'aller plus loin, puis alla directement au salon où il espérait trouver son amant. Rien. Etrange. Il entendit un petit soupir exaspéré venant de la cuisine. Il s'y dirigea sur la pointe des pieds et découvrit un Shuichi très concentré sur sa tâche : emballer des cadeaux. Le jeune homme était installé à la table mais tournait le dos à la porte, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas Eiri se faufiler derrière lui. Le blond se pencha et, tout en caressant le contour du visage du jeune homme avec la rose dont les pétales effleuraient sa peau douce, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

**Bonsoir, Shu.**

**Tu rentres bien tard…**

**Mmh, Mizuki m'a retenu plus longtemps et…**

**Menteur,** le coupa Shuichi avec une froideur qui ne lui correspondait pas.

**Pardon ? **s'étonna le blond en se redressant, tentant de masquer sa confusion par une expression dure.

**Tu m'as très bien entendu.**

**Puisque je te dis que j'étais avec Mizuki.**

**Mizuki est à Osaka avec son mari. Tu étais peut-être à Osaka ?**

_Merde ! _s'exclama intérieurement le romancier.

**Elle a bon dos Mizuki, **reprit Shuichi en se levant pour faire face à l'écrivain, **mais cette fois ça ne marchera pas. Quand je l'ai appelé elle m'a dit qu'elle ne t'avais pas vu puisqu'elle était en vacances… Alors vas-y, dis-moi où tu étais et pourquoi tu m'as menti.**

…

**Je t'ai posé une question, tu pourrais me répondre ! Tu étais avec une femme, c'est ça !**

**Non !** se défendit Yuki, prit au dépourvu. **Enfin, oui, mais c'est pas ce que tu penses.**

**Oh ? Mais dis-moi ce que je dois penser alors. Tu dis tenir à moi mais tu me mens ouvertement ! Je me demande si toutes ces fois où tu me disais aller chez ton éditrice, ces trois dernières années, tu n'allais pas voir une de tes conquêtes, en fait !**

Le visage du jeune homme exprimait à la fois de la peine, de la colère et du mépris. Yuki n'aurais jamais pu croire que son amant puisse être capable d'autant d'autorité. D'une certaine façon ça l'impressionnait ; en fait, il avait peur… Peur de dire quelque chose qui aggraverait la situation et ferait fuir Shuichi.

**Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me faire une scène ? **s'énerva cependant l'écrivain, stressé d'être assailli de la sorte. **Je te dis que ça n'est pas ce que tu penses ! **

**Alors dis-moi, kuso ! Eiri ! Pourquoi tu m'as menti !**

_Et qu'est-ce que je réponds moi, maintenant ? Si je lui dis, il n'y aura plus de surprise et si je ne lui dis pas, il va partir. Je pourrais lui mentir, trouver une autre excuse, mais s'il le découvre alors ce sera encore pire parce qu'il ne me fera plus confiance… _Alors que le romancier se retrouvait confronté à un dilemme, Shuichi décida de ne plus attendre la réponse et contourna le blond pour se diriger vers l'entrer et y récupérer son blouson et ses baskets.

**Où tu vas ? **s'alarma le blond en reprenant ses esprits, suivant son amant.

**Pourquoi je te le dirais ?**

**Shuichi, ne pars pas. **

**Donne-moi une seule bonne raison, Yuki. Une seule.**

**Je t'aime.**

**Je t'aime aussi… Mais même si on est fiancés, je ne supporterais jamais de passer ma vie avec une personne qui prétend m'aimer et me ment sans remords.**

**C'est ce que tu penses ? Que je te mens sans remords ?**

**Oui.**

**Très bien. Je vais te dire la vérité. J'ai été voir une femme qui pourrait m'aider à préparer le cadeau que je voulais te faire pour notre mariage. Mais puisque tu n'as pas l'intention de passer ta vie avec une personne qui te « ment sans remords » telle que moi, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je continuerais à me donner tout ce mal.**

Là-dessus, Yuki retourna dans le salon, se laissa tomber dans le canapé et alluma une cigarette. Il avait été dur mais Shuichi l'avait mérité. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ? Etait-ce là la vraie confiance que Shuichi avait en lui ? Pensait-il vraiment qu'après lui avoir demandé sa main, après avoir affronté ses parents, après avoir affronté ses propres démons, tout ça pour lui, Eiri pouvait le trahir aussi bassement qu'en le trompant avec une vulgaire conquête trouvée dans un bar ? Alors qu'il sentait la colère, la déception et la tristesse envahir son cœur, son amant vint se blottir contre lui en gémissant :

**Gomen nasaï, mon amour. Onegaï, pardonne-moi… J'ai été si stupide de penser ça… J'aurais jamais dû douter de toi… C'est juste que… J'ai tellement peur que tu me quittes…**

**Et pourquoi je te quitterais, baka ? **gronda le blond, en continuant de fixer le vide devant lui. **Tu crois que j'aurais pris la peine de te demander en mariage si c'était pour te quitter pour une femme ? J'avais espéré de toi que tu me fasses un peu plus confiance que ça.** **Et puis je n'ai jamais prétendu t'aimer que je sache. Je t'aime, et c'est tout.**

**Moi aussi je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement… Pardonne-moi… **

Shuichi était en larmes, le visage enfouit dans l'étoffe de la veste que Yuki portait encore. Ce dernier glissa ses doigts dans les mèches fuchsia du chanteur, avec un petit sourire tendre. Il prit le visage de Shuichi dans ses mains et le reprocha du sien. Du bout des lèvres, il essuya chaque larme qui roulait sur ses joues roses, puis embrassa son amant.

**Je te pardonne si tu me laisses faire tout ce que je veux de toi dès maintenant…** susurra le romancier avec un petit sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres.

Le jeune homme rougit furieusement avant de laisser échapper un petit rire à la fois gêné et amusé, et de répondre :

**Tout ce que tu veux pourvu que je garde cette jolie rose blanche que tu m'as ramenée tout à l'heure…**

**Ca me va.**

Et là-dessus, Yuki entreprit de faire l'amour à son amant toute la soirée et toute la nuit aussi. Après tout, ils avaient passé un accord… Tout ce qu'il voulait. Et ce que Eiri voulait, c'était Shuichi.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Le 24 décembre était arrivé assez vite et deux amants se réveillèrent ce matin-là dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Yuki fut le premier à se réveiller et alla préparer le petit déjeuner. Cependant, tandis qu'il passait devant la baie vitrée du balcon, la tête encore ensommeillée, il remarqua que quelque chose clochait… Mais quoi ? Il s'arrêta un instant pour regarder le paysage urbain qui s'offrait à lui depuis son appartement du 14eme étage en plein cœur de Tokyo pour voir que tout, absolument tout, était recouvert d'au moins 10 cm de neige. Les vitres étaient recouvertes de givre, donnant un aspect de glaçage de céréales Frosties aux bâtiments qui entouraient le sien. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait bien davantage que l'épaisse couche de neige qui avait aussi envahie son propre balcon, c'était les énormes flocons qui tombaient en bourrasques violentes à l'extérieur. Une véritable tempête. Vu la saison, ce n'était pas si étonnant, surtout qu'il avait beaucoup neigé ces derniers temps. Mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment… Il décida donc d'allumer la télé avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Il mit une chaîne d'informations et écouta le présentateur s'alarmer.

**_Surtout, ne sortez pas de chez vous ! Nous vous prévenons qu'il serait très dangereux de quitter votre domicile. L'avis de tempête publié cette nuit prévoit que ce blizzard continuera encore trois jours au moins. Nous vous recommandons de bien isoler votre logement afin de ne pas laisser s'échapper la chaleur car au dehors, les maximales ne dépassent pas les -8 degrés. Tokyo ainsi que tout le reste de la région de Kanto est en alerte météo maximum. Et nous apprenons à l'instant qu'il est prévu que cette tempête s'étende jusque dans le Sud de Tohoku et le Nord de Chubu. Soyez vigilants et, nous le répétons encore, ne quittez votre domicile sous aucuns prétextes. En cas d'extrême urgence, contactez le 119 (_**1****

C'est le moment que choisit Shuichi pour rejoindre son amant en passant ses bras menus autour de la taille de ce dernier, l'enlaçant par derrière.

**Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit, Yuki ? **demanda-t-il d'une voix encore bien endormie.

**Qu'il y a un avis de tempête sur la région et qu'on ne doit pas sortir de chez nous pendant 3 jours au moins, le temps que ça se calme.**

**Quoi ! **s'exclama le chanteur en relâchant aussitôt son étreinte pour aller coller le nez sur la baie vitrée. **Mais… Mais je devais aller chez mes parents pour leurs donner leurs cadeaux de Noël. Et puis pareille pour tout le monde : ils attendent leurs cadeaux et…**

**Shu, il y a plus important que des cadeaux, ok. Ce qui compte c'est qu'on a assez de nourriture pour au moins une semaine, plus de quoi faire le repas de ce soir. Donc on ne mourra pas de faim. Ni de froid d'ailleurs, puisqu'on a le chauffage, de bonne couvertures bien chaudes, et puis… Il y a toujours la bonne vieille technique de la chaleur humaine. Se frotter l'un contre l'autre ça nous tiendra au chaud et ça le mérite de nous occuper.**

Le blond vint enlacer son amant qui se blottit aussitôt contre lui.

**J'aime pas les tempête, Yuki. J'aime pas me sentir couper du monde. Ca me fait peur… **

**Faut pas avoir peur… Je suis là.**

Après être restés ainsi pendant quelques minutes, Shuichi murmura :

**Tu es un ange, mon amour…**

**Un ange, hein ? **Ricana Yuki, essayant de se rappeler quelle genre de choses vraiment positives il avait pu faire pour mériter ce nom.

**Haï. A chaque fois que tu me prends dans tes bras pour me rassurer, je me sens en sécurité. Et j'aime ça.**

**Très bien, je suis ange. Mais un ange affamé. Va t'habiller, je vais préparer de quoi manger.**

Le chanteur s'exécuta ; prit une petite douche, se brossa les dents et les cheveux et enfila un jeans et un sweat-shirt. Il rejoignit Yuki à la cuisine où ils mangèrent en silence, après quoi le blond alla aussi faire sa toilette avant de se remettre à l'écriture de son roman. Shuichi avait commencé par regarder la télé, zappant entre les diverses chaînes musicales et ses émissions de dessins animés préférés, tentant de s'occuper l'esprit. Mais très vite, il n'y tint plus ; il décida d'appeler tous ses proches pour savoir si tout allait bien pour eux. Il commença par sa sœur qui se trouvait chez leurs parents. Selon elle, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter car ils allaient tout les trois très bien. Quand Shuichi téléphona ensuite à Hiro, il fut surpris d'entendre une voix féminine décrocher le téléphone fixe de son meilleur ami.

**Nanda ?**

**Euh… Qui est à l'appareil ?** demanda Shuichi.

**Ca dépend. Qui t'es, toi ?**

**Euh, Shuichi.**

**Ah bon ? Désolée, je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Faut dire que je suis habituée à utiliser des téléphones avec identificateur d'appels.**

**Miri-san ? C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez Hiro ?**

**Bah… Je suis rentré de tournée hier soir et c'est Hiro qui est venu me chercher à l'aéroport. Comme j'avais laissé les clés de mon appart à Eiri mais qu'il était trop tard pour passer les chercher, il m'a invité à passer la nuit chez lui. Je m'en veux un peu de l'avoir laisser prendre le canapé et de lui avoir piqué son lit. **

**Mon Hiro-chan a toujours été un galant homme…**

**C'est surtout que le matelas était trop dur pour moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, quand on s'est réveillé ce matin, on a vu la tempête et entendu l'interdiction de sortir de chez soi à la radio. Du coup, je me retrouve coincée ici pour trois jours.**

**Et Hiro, il est où ? **

**A la douche. Et toi, pourquoi t'appelles ?**

**Pour savoir si vous alliez bien.**

**Bah oui, ça va bien. Et chez vous ?**

**Si on met de côté le fait qu'on est en plein blizzard, je suis content d'être coincé avec Yuki. Il m'a dit qu'il trouverait de quoi nous occupé.**

**Toujours aussi pervers mon cousin, à ce que je vois.**

**Hé ! Ne dis pas de mal de mon Yuki !**

**Tsss… Pourquoi j'irai le critiquer alors que je suis plus perverse que lui ? … Attends, Hiro veut te parler.**

**Ah ? Arigato, Miri-san.**

**Ouais, à plus.**

**Au revoir, et joyeux Noël.**

La voix grave de son meilleur ami remplaça très vite celle de la jeune femme.

**Shuichi ? Ca va ?**

**Haï, et toi Hiro ?**

**Ca va bien. **

**Alors comme ça tu te retrouves avec Miri-san ? Au moins tu ne seras pas tout seul ce soir…**

**Oui, c'est vrai. C'est mieux que de passer Noël tout seul. Et comment ça va avec Yuki-san ?**

**Pas de problème. On vient de manger, et il est en train de travailler dans son bureau.**

**Miri et moi on a fait quelques accords de guitare. C'est sympa de travailler avec elle, c'est une guitariste très douée. Et puis, j'aime bien passer du temps avec elle.**

Aussitôt, Shuichi se demanda ce que son meilleur ami voulait dire par là. Hiro était-il en train d'oublier sa rupture avec Ayaka quelques mois plus tôt pour s'ouvrir à une nouvelle relation amoureuse ? Si c'était le cas, alors tout allait plus que bien pour lui. En effet, Shuichi s'était inquiété à l'idée que son meilleur ami ne passe le soir de Noël seul, après une rupture aussi douloureuse que celle qu'il venait de vivre. Et puis, c'était vrai que, malgré les airs un peu durs qu'elle se donnait, Miri était une fille adorable. Tout comme Yuki en fait, en vraiment plus excentrique cependant.

**Dis-moi Hiro, tu ne serais pas en train de tomber amoureux de Miri des fois ?**

…

**Hiro ? Si c'est ça, t'as pas à t'en cacher, tu sais.**

**C'est juste que, j'ai l'impression que c'est trop tôt.**

**Tu ne te sens pas encore prêt ?**

**Si.**

**Bah alors ?**

**Alors… C'est que c'est aussi notre patronne. Puis c'est la cousine de Yuki-san, et lui et moi on s'est jamais bien entendu…**

**C'est d'elle que t'es amoureux, pas de Yuki. Et puis même si elle est notre co-productrice, elle reste une jolie fille de 21 ans. Te laisses pas intimider par sa fortune ou sa froideur et encore moi le fait que ce soit une parente de Yuki.**

**Je suppose que tu as raison.**

**Evidemment que j'ai raison ! **

**Bon, je dois te laisser, on va commencer à préparer le repas de ce soir.**

**Ok, Merry Chrismas, Hiro-chan !**

**A toi et Yuki-san aussi, Shu-chan.**

Là-dessus, Shuichi raccrocha, un large sourire aux lèvres. Après une telle bonne nouvelle, il se dit que tout ne pouvait que bien se passer et que finalement, cette tempête avait du bon (2).

**Ma cousine et Nakano, hein ? Je serais toi, je m'inquiéterais pour lui : Miri est une dévoreuse d'hommes. Il ne devrait pas trop s'attacher**, ricana Yuki appuyé contre la porte du salon, une cigarette déjà à moitié consumée aux lèvres.

**Tu dis ça pour me faire peur, Yuki, mais je sais que Miri-san est en fait très gentille. **

**Gentille, t'es sûr ? Miri n'a jamais aimé d'autre homme depuis que son fiancé est mort il y a quatre ans. Tout ceux qui ont tenté quoi que ce soit avec elle se sont retrouvés comme des cons parce qu'elle les prend, une nuit ou deux, puis elle les jette. Au moins, ils peuvent se consoler en se disant qu'ils gardent de bons souvenirs… Tu la trouves toujours aussi gentille, maintenant ? **se moqua froidement Yuki en tirant sur sa cigarette.

**Alors tu penses qu'elle va briser le cœur de Hiro ?**

**A moins que, comme toi tu l'as été pour moi, il soit celui qui sera capable de lui ouvrir les yeux sur l'amour…**

**Kyah ! C'est trop mouniou ce que tu me dis là, mon Yukiiiiii ! **s'exclama le chanteur en se jetant au cou de son amant, relançant le mode koala possessif.

Il s'était agrippé au blond avec ses bras autour de son cou et ses cuisses serrées autour de sa taille. Il alla léchouiller l'oreille de son amant qui rougit furieusement avant de le repousser aussitôt, faisant tomber le chanteur sur les fesses.

**Itaï, Yuki !**

**Pourquoi tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de fourrer ta langue dans mon oreille comme ça ! **s'exclama le romancier, sa main plaquée sur son oreille offensée.

**Parce que j'aime te voir rougir, mon amour… **répondit amoureusement Shuichi.

**Ouais, bon, allons commencer à préparer le dîner. Les plats vont prendre du temps à cuir… **

**Yatta ! Je vais cuisiner avec toi !**

**Dans tes rêves ! Tu vas poser tes fesses sur une chaise, en silence.**

**Demo, Yuki, j'vais m'ennuyer moi, si je ne fais rien.**

**Bon, bah, t'auras qu'à chanter, **répondit Eiri en se dépêchant de rejoindre la cuisine avant que Shuichi n'ait pu le voir rougir de nouveau.

**Huh ? Yuki ? Tu veux que je chante pour toi ?**

…

**Alors je vais y mettre tout mon cœur ! **s'exclama le musicien en rejoignant son fiancé qui était déjà la tête dans le frigo pour en sortir ce dont il avait besoin.

Le moins que l'ont puisse dire, c'est que les plats, il les prépara avec amour…

**XXX XXX XXX**

Le reste de la journée s'était passé dans la quasi bonne humeur ; en effet, le chanteur n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se faufiler derrière son amant pendant que celui-ci faisait revenir des tournedos de porc avant d'y ajouter la sauce, et ce, dans l'intention de lui voler un baiser. Mais distraire un écrivain aussi nerveux que Yuki tandis qu'il exerçait ses talents de chef cuistot n'était jamais une bonne idée… Ainsi, le blond avait sursauté, faisant glisser ses lunettes qui ne tenaient que sur le bout de son nez, dans la casserole de sauce. Les récupérer dans le liquide bouillant avant que les verres ne s'abîment et sans se brûler les doigts fût une autre paire de manche, d'autant plus que c'est Shuichi qui, sur une de ses impulsions stupides, avait plonger deux de ses doigts dans la sauce à la recherche des lunettes englouties. Evidemment, la suite était à prévoir : Shuichi s'était brûlé le bout des doigts et avait hurlé de toute sa voix (et Dieu sait qu'elle est puissante) un « Itaï » mémorable dont les voisins se souviendraient longtemps. Yuki avait au moins réussi à récupérer ses lunettes grâce au sacrifice ridicule mais plein d'amour de son amant. Cependant, il était en colère que Shuichi ait bousillé la sauce qu'il avait déjà raté une première et avait dû recommencer, et pour ajouter à cela, il avait failli faire griller les tournedos en cédant aux supplications du jeune homme qui n'avait eu de cesse de le harceler pour qu'il veuille bien lui mettre un pansement. _Ce gamin est irrécupérable !..._ s'était lamenté le blond en essayant de masquer son amusement tout en lui enroulant du sparadrap autour de ses petits doigts rougis après y avoir appliqué un peu de pommade. Un petit baiser et quelques « Je t'aime, mon Yuki ! » avait suffit à Shuichi pour se faire pardonner. Mais vers 18h, alors que le romancier faisait revenir des crevettes et des oignons pour sa salade de chèvre chaud (3), la tempête avait redoublé de violence, coupant l'électricité et le téléphone.

**Aaargh ! J'en n'ai mare ! J'abandonne ! **s'énerva le blond en balançant à travers la cuisine le torchon qu'il avait sur l'épaule.

Etant dans l'obscurité la plus totale, il n'avait pas vu que Shuichi avait été la cible de la serviette volante.

**Nah, Yuki ! Fais attention où tu balances des trucs. **

**Mouais, désolé… **

**Bah, si on se débrouille bien, cette tempête de neige peut se transformer en Noël très romantique. **

**T'es mignon… **

**Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Il fait tout noir.**

Lorsque Yuki alluma son briquet, il parvint à rejoindre Shuichi qui était encore assis à la table de la cuisine. Il s'installa à côté de lui et répondit :

**Maintenant je te vois.**

A la lumière du briquet, les magnifiques yeux ambrés de l'écrivain ressemblaient à deux flammes dorées. Plus que jamais, Shuichi pouvait sentir toute la chaleur du cœur de son amant que celui-ci ne partageait et ne partagerait toujours qu'avec lui. Il pouvait prendre une apparence froide voir glaciale, mais ça ne trompait pas le jeune homme quant aux sentiments que Eiri avait pour lui. Shuichi alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de son amoureux et lui murmura en lui caressant le visage :

**Essaye de finir le dîner et moi je vais te montrer que la soirée est loin d'être perdue à cause d'une simple coupure de courant. Laisse-moi une quinzaine de minutes et tu verras…**

Il déposa un petit baiser furtif sur les fines lèvres de son fiancé et se hâta de quitter la cuisine.

Pendant le quart d'heure, Yuki avait réussi à sauver la bûche glacée la mettant dans une petite bassine pleine de glaçons. Il avait aussi battu les œufs en neige avec un fouet et non pas avec un batteur électrique, pour pouvoir finir sa mousse au chocolat. Et enfin, il avait dressé les plats avec la seule lumière de deux petites bougies d'anniversaire trouvées dans un tiroir. Lorsque les quinze minutes furent passées, il sortit de la cuisine et trouva… Le salon décoré d'une vingtaine de bougies, chandelles, et cierges posés de-ci de-là. La table avait été mise avec la vaisselle en porcelaine qu'avait acheté Shuichi un jour où il s'était perdu dans le magasin suédois de meubles en kit (Je ne dois pas citer de marque !) et qui n'était encore jamais sortie du buffet du salon. Quant au jeune homme en question, il était vêtu de ce jeans que Yuki aimait le voir porter, celui qui était un peu délavé et déchiré à plusieurs endroits, révélant ça et là quelques petites parcelles de sa peau, ainsi qu'une chemise parme aux manches retroussées qui mettait en valeur le violet de ses grands yeux brillants. _En effet, cette soirée promet d'être très romantique, _constata Yuki en allant chercher la salade et la bouteille de vin. Lorsqu'il revint pour s'installer à table, Shuichi avait rajouté quelque chose à la pièce : deux paquets cadeaux au pied du sapin. Un petit et un bien plus gros, tout deux emballés dans du papier rose flashy ; à l'évidence, il s'agissait des présents du chanteur pour son amant. Yuki devait l'admettre, il était très curieux de savoir ce que lui avait offert son fiancé. Mais d'abord, le repas. Tous deux dînèrent en silence, n'échangeant que de petits regards. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne renoncerait à ce moment, pas même si on leur donnait tout l'or du monde… Lorsque le moment du dessert fut arrivé, Yuki et Shuichi avaient dégustés leur bûche glacée et leur mousse au chocolat sur le canapé, Shuichi tendrement blottit dans les bras de son amant. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, ils posèrent leurs assiettes sur la table basse et restèrent tranquillement sur le sofa. Au bout de quelques instants, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses proposa :

**Tu veux que je chante encore ?**

**Oui, vas-y, **répondit distraitement Yuki en allumant une cigarette tout en resserrant son étreinte sur son amour.

Alors le chanteur entonna un chant de Noël, puis un autre, profitant du petit sourire sur les lèvres d'Eiri qui écoutait, les yeux clos, la voix douce de Shuichi qui chantait pour lui et rien que pour lui. Minuit arriva très vite et Shuichi avait arrêté de chanter depuis quelques temps déjà, trop occupé à se bécoter avec son futur époux. Echanger des baisers tendres et passionnés, des caresses douces et chaudes… Il n'y avait rien de plus agréable à leurs yeux que ces moments où ils n'y avaient qu'eux au monde… Ils étaient dans leurs univers où le temps n'avait plus de prise et où Yuki oubliait tout de sa froideur et où l'idée de rompre cette étreinte amoureuse ne l'effleurait même pas. Avant le jour où il avait trouvé la bague dans la poche de Shuichi, il se serait remis en questions quant aux raisons pour lesquelles le jeune homme avait tant d'importance pour lui. Mais plus maintenant. Plus jamais. A ses yeux c'était désormais une évidence : Shuichi était devenu son univers dès l'instant où il s'était incrusté dans sa vie. Et Yuki remerciait Dieu chaque instant pour avoir donné à ce baka de gamin la ténacité qui faisait qu'aujourd'hui, à cet instant, ils partageaient un bonheur dont Eiri n'aurait jamais osé rêver trois ans auparavant. Alors qu'il était étendu le dos sur le canapé, Shuichi à califourchon sur lui et sa tête reposant son torse, il jeta un coup d'œil au sapin. _Le sapin… Bordel ! Les cadeaux !_

**Joyeux Noël, mon cœur, **souffla-t-il en glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure rosée de son amant.

Celui-ci leva vers lui une frimousse à croquer, avec un sourire béat et un regard plein de fatigue. Il était tard et il devait avoir sommeil.

**Tu veux ton cadeaux maintenant où tu préfères attendre le matin ?** demanda le romancier.

**J'le veux maintenant ! Haha ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que c'est ! **s'exclama Shuichi en bondissant, oubliant totalement le pauvre Yuki qui se prit au passage un ou deux coups de coude.

**Ah ! Putain, tu vas me briser une côte ! Baka ! **s'énerva le blond d'un air ronchon.

Mais sa petite boule rose l'avait tout bonnement ignoré, se jetant au pied du sapin où il s'assit en tailleur.

**Allez, viens Eiri-chan, onegaï ! On va échanger nos cadeaux !**

Le dit Eiri-chan fronça les sourcils en s'entendant appeler ainsi. Mais il alla dans son bureau où il avait caché les deux cadeaux qu'il avait acheté pour son adorable petit Shu. Il revint dans le salon et rejoignit le chanteur devant l'arbre de Noël.

**Je peux savoir d'où tu me sors ça ?**

**Quoi ?**

**Ce « Eiri-chan ». A t'entendre on dirait que je suis un gros nounours en peluche. **

Shuichi se releva aussi pour donner un baiser à son amant et lui répondre :

**Mais tu ES un gros nounours : tu es râleur et mal-léché, on dirait papa ours qui sort de sa grotte après un long hiver d'hibernation. Mais tu es aussi tout kawaï quand tu rougies ou quand tu dors. **

**Mouais… M'en fout…**

**Nah, Yuki ! Arrête de faire le vilain le soir de Noël ! **gémit Shuichi en boudant, ses grands yeux tout mumides de tites larmes de peine.

**Ok, bon, on les ouvre ses paquets ou non ?**

**Haï !**

Shuichi se laissa tomber joyeusement au sol et Yuki s'assit par terre à coté de lui.

**Tiens ! Ouvre le mien en premier ! **ordonna le musicien en lui tendant le plus gros des paquet.

L'écrivain le prit et l'ouvrit tranquillement devant un Shuichi tout excité. Une fois le papier ôté il découvrit une boîte à peu près cubique d'environ 35 centimètres de hauteur, toute jaune avec dessus une photo d'une…

**Machine à expresso ! **s'étonna le blond.

**Ca te plait pas ?** s'inquiéta aussitôt son fiancé, la mine un peu déconfite.

**Non. Enfin si. C'est juste que… C'est original. De ta part je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus… personnel. Genre un truc tricoté main.**

**Bah c'est bon ! Tu veux me chambrer longtemps avec cette histoire ! Ca t'a tant traumatiser que ça de savoir que je sais tricoter, broder et faire du macramé et du crochet ?**

**Bah oui. C'est des trucs de vielles. **

**Tu verras que tu seras bien contant en découvrant demain matin que j'ai passé toute une journée à te tricoter un pull… Surtout qu'il va commencer à faire froid dans la maison puisque l'électricité a été coupée et le chauffage avec…**

**De toutes façons, ton cadeau me plait, **statua Yuki.

**Ca te sera utile pour le matin, toi qui aimes ton café bien noir…**

Le romancier sourit avant de dire :

**Maintenant, ouvre celui-là.**

Le blond lui tendit une boîte rectangulaire assez lourde que Shuichi se hâta de libérer de son emballage rouge et or. Sous le papier cadeau, il découvrit…

**Un portable ! Yuki ! Tu m'as offert un ordinateur portable ! Arigato ! Ca me fait trop plaisir ! **s'exclama le chanteur sans quitter la boîte des yeux.

**Comme ça t'arrêteras de vouloir squatter le mien pour te connecter sur Internet, tu pourras taper directement des paroles dessus et le correcteur orthographique nous épargnera tes abominables fautes. Puis il me semble qu'il y a des logiciels de mixage pour te permettre de travailler tes mélodies.**

Shuichi posa la boîte à côté de lui et se jeta au cou de son amant qui en tomba à la renverse.

**Kyah, Yuki ! Je t'aime ! Merci mon amour !**

Pour toutes réponses, Eiri lui donna un baiser avant de le repousser un peu brusquement pour pouvoir se rasseoir.

**Maintenant, c'est encore à mon tour ! **

Et l'adolescent mit dans les mains de amoureux une boîte autrement plus petite que l'autre mais qui devait faire quand même une quinzaine de centimètres de large. Yuki en ôta le ruban puis le papier et l'ouvrit. Il y trouva…

**Une autre boîte ?** murmura-t-il pour lui-même, un peu décontenancé.

Mais il continua à déballer le présent en ouvrant la seconde boîte pour tomber sur… Une troisième ! _D'accord, je vois… Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être puéril quand il s'y met… _se dit-il. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un furtif sourire en coin qui n'échappa pas à l'œil vif de Shuichi tandis qu'il découvrait une quatrième boîte. Puis une cinquième. Puis une sixième. C'est la septième qui fut la bonne ; Yuki le sût lorsqu'il remarqua que cette petite boîte-là, elle aussi en carton, portait l'enseigne d'une bijouterie bien spéciale puisqu'il s'agissait de celle où son amant et lui avaient acheté leurs alliances. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Il parvint à cacher sa soudaine excitation et ouvrit la boîte pour y découvrir, nichée au creux d'un petit coussin en velours, une boucle d'oreille : il s'agissait d'un diamant monté sur un clou d'or. Yuki leva un regard médusé vers son fiancé pour voir qu'il rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles.

**J'ai fouillé dans tes affaires l'autre jour et j'ai vu qu'en fait tu avais un anneau en argent, une perle rouge, une perle d'ambre, un clou en or et même un anneau en or avec une petite perle en argent dessus… Mais pas de diamant… Alors je me suis dit que… Bah que ça ferait un joli cadeau… Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Enfin, j'veux dire…**

Mais Shuichi ne continua pas à bégayer plus longtemps car son amant avait une méthode radicale pour lui clouer le bec : un long baiser langoureux suivi d'un petit « Arigato » qui laissa entendre au musicien qu'il avait bien choisi son cadeau. Ce fut au tour d'Eiri de donner le dernier cadeau. Shuichi le déballa joyeusement, tout content et encore sous l'émotion de ce dernier baiser. Il était enveloppé dans du papier kraft et aussitôt que le cadeau fût mis à nu, Shuichi fronça les sourcils… _Un livre ? C'est pas le genre de cadeau qu'on offre à son amant… Encore moins à son fiancé… _L'ouvrage était relié de cuir marron et fermé par un cordon rouge sang. Piqué de curiosité, le chanteur l'ouvrit et dès la page de garde, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Shuichi ne le feuilleta pas davantage, se contentant de le refermer, la tête baissée. Yuki, de son côté, était inquiet. Les mèches roses du jeune homme l'empêchaient de voir son visage et il n'arrivait pas à discerner les sentiments de celui-ci vis-à-vis de ce cadeau. Il s'approcha de son amant, prit doucement son visage entre ses mains et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

**Ca ne te plait pas ?** demanda-t-il en voyant des larmes rouler sur les joues roses du garçon.

Celui-ci renifla et sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manche avant de crier :

**KYAH ! YUKI ! C'EST LE PLUS BEAU CADEAU QU'ON M'AIT JAMAIS FAIT !**

Il lui lançait à présent son terrifiant et monstrueux sourire baveux et son regard exorbité de joie. Yuki en eut la chaire de poule et ne put s'empêcher de reculer de quelques centimètres (Non, non, j'ai dis centimètres, pas kilomètres !).

**Tu me fais peur, tu sais… Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de te demander en mariage… T'es vraiment bon à jeter.**

**Yukiiiiii ! Pourquoi tu me dis ça après m'avoir écrit toutes ces jolies choses ? **

**Oublie ! Je reprends mon cadeau.**

L'écrivain fit mine de vouloir ôter le livre des mains du chanteur mais celui-ci l'écarta de sa portée aussitôt.

**Aucune chance que tu me reprennes ça ! **

**Ca veut dire que tu l'aimes ?**

**Je ne l'ai pas encore lu mais je suis sûre de l'aimer déjà ! On ne m'avait jamais écrit le moindre poème avant. Mais tout un recueil, encore moins ! Surtout que ça vient du plus grand auteur de tout le Japon ! Et que cet auteur est accessoirement mon futur mari ! Je vais le dévorer toute la nuit, je ne peux pas attendre demain !**

**Hors de questions ! Ce soir on fait l'amour comme des bêtes ! Je commence à avoir froid et tu me tiens plus chaud que n'importe quel pull !**

Là-dessus, Yuki prit le livre et le jeta nonchalamment sur la boîte de l'ordinateur avant de se lever et de ramasser son amant pour le porter façon sac-à-patates, par-dessus son épaule. Il l'emmena avec lui dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Gageons qu'ils passeront une nuit humide, douce et agitée (4).

Cependant, sur la page de garde du livre à la couverture de cuir, on pouvait lire :

« _Mon Shu-chan, _

_Voici tous les sentiments que j'ai toujours éprouvé pour toi sans jamais avoir le courage de les formuler par des mots. Parfois les écrire est plus facile que de les dire. Alors voilà quelques poèmes que j'ai écrits pour toi et rien que pour toi. Il sont datés pour que tu vois depuis quand j'ai commencé à les écrire… Et crois-moi, ça fait bien plus longtemps qu'on ne pourrait le penser. Au départ, je n'avais nullement l'intention de t'en faire lire la moindre bribe, mais notre vie étant devenue ce qu'elle est, je suppose qu'il est temps pour moi de montrer combien tu es important pour moi… Et combien je te suis reconnaissant pour être ce que tu es… C'est-à-dire celui que j'aime._

_Joyeux Noël, mon cœur._ »

**Ndla : **(1) Le 119 équivaut au 18 français puisque c'est le numéro des pompiers au Japon. Je dis ça parce que je trouve souvent, dans des fics américaines, des trucs du genre « Appelez le 911 », alors qu'il s'agit de Gravitation et que donc le numéro des urgences n'est certainement pas le même qu'aux Etats-Unis… (2) Y'a que Shu pour penser des idioties pareilles ! Comme si une tempête pouvait avoir de bon. C'est pareille que pour son rhume dans la track 6, tome 2… Tsss, Baka ! (3) Je sais que j'ai des goûts particuliers en matière culinaire, mais je vous assure que c'est très bon ! (4) Petit clin d'œil à K dans l'épisode du rendez-vous à Odaïba… C'est ce qu'il dit à Sakano, souvenez-vous… C'est très pervers !

**Notes : **Waw ! Putain que c'était long ! J'en voyais plus la fin. Pour la petite dispute, je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien cela… Tous les couples doutent un peu… C'est normal. En ce qui concerne l'ensemble de cette fic, sachez que je n'envisage pas vraiment de mettre un méchant, avec un complot, comme dans toutes mes autres histoires… « Ze veux un bébé » et « Des surprises à la pelle » échappent à ça car je souhaite montrer par cette histoire les aléas de la vie d'une couple quasi normal… Et croyez-moi, avec ce que je prépare pour mes petit Shu et Yuki, pas besoin d'ajouter du suspense et de l'action, ils auront bien assez à essayer de gérer leurs vies. Prochain chapitre, les choses empirent… Vous verrez comment . Review please !

**Lexique : **

Onegaï : S'il te plait

Doshite : Pourquoi ?

Moshi moshi : Allo ?

Daijobu : Ca va ?

Haï : Oui.

Arigato : Merci.

Gomen nasaï : Pardon. Excuse-moi. Je suis désolée.

Baka : Crétin. Andouille. Idiot.

Nanda : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Itaï : Ca fait mal ! Aieuh !

Yatta : Génial ! Super ! Youpi !

Demo : Mais.

Kuso : Merde.


	5. Une petite tâche dans le paysage

**Titre :** Des surprises à la pelle.

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Bêta-lectrice :** Mag-San.

**Source :** Gravitation

**Genre :** Yaoi, Shonen-aï, Mpreg

**Rating :** T

**Paring :** Yûki Eiri / Shindô Shûichi

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas les miens, ils appartiennent à Maki Murakami. Seule exception : Miri Johanson, rescapée de « Should I believe in Destiny ? » dans un rôle un petit peu différent…

**Notes : **Bon alors ce chapitre est assez space, je trouve. En fait, je voulais ramener l'histoire au point de départ abordé dans « Ze veux un bébé », à savoir l'adoption. Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir le petit chapitre que je vous ai concocté avec amour. Et oui, parce que je vous aime tous ! Alors bonne lecture et rendez-vous à la fin pour la dernière note.

**Ps : **Pareille que pour la dernière fois c'est-à-dire 10 reviews et je poste le chapitre 6. Il est déjà écrit depuis un bail. Alors un petit effort, vous l'avez déjà fait, vous pouvez le refaire !

**Avertissement : **Bien que cette fic ne contienne aucun lemon, lime ou autres, ce chapitre est concentré en allusions au sexe et certaines scènes de la fin décrivent deux hommes (c'est un peu le principe du yaoi) dans une situation très éloquente. Je pense que tout le monde aura compris.

_Pensées en italique. _**Dialogues en gras.**

**_Chapitre 5 : Une petite tache dans sur le paysage._**

A peine les fêtes de fin d'année terminées, chacun retourna à ses occupations habituelles. Yuki avait beaucoup pris sur son temps de travail pour passer Noël et le jour de l'an avec Shuichi, sans compter le nombre effarant d'heures passées en recherches Internet et en coups de téléphone pour faire toutes les réservations nécessaires pour que leur nuit de noces et leur lune de miel répondent à ses moindre exigences, sans oublier les cours de danse avec Shindo Hikari. Il avait donc pris énormément de retard sur son dernier roman et alors que sa deadline était à la fin de la première semaine de janvier, il avait tout juste écrit la moitié de son livre. Ainsi donc il passait la quasi-totalité de son temps enfermé dans son bureau à taper frénétiquement sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable. Il n'en sortait que deux ou trois fois par jour pour se chercher quelque chose à boire et à grignoter et pour répondre à ses besoins naturels (1). La nuit, il s'accordait cependant quelques petites heures de pause pour rejoindre son amant au lit, juste histoire de pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras. Mais lorsqu'il allait se coucher avec lui, le chanteur dormait déjà profondément, et le matin, le blond se réveillait bien trop tôt pour rejoindre son bureau. Les deux fiancés ne se croisaient même plus. Shuichi commençait à s'habituer à ce genre de situation. Avec le temps il avait accepté, même difficilement, les conditions de vie d'un écrivain aussi demandé que Yuki. Sachant qu'en plus le romancier faisait traîner son travail jusqu'au dernier moment, ce genre de périodes pendant lesquelles ils se voyaient à peine arrivaient assez régulièrement. Mais Shuichi était mal placé pour critiquer son fiancé puisque lui aussi s'y prenait au dernier moment pour écrire ses chansons…

De son côté, Shuichi aussi était très occupé au studio. Comme à chaque fois après les fêtes, NG cherchait à booster les ventes de tous ses artistes. Ainsi donc, Bad Luck avait était contraint d'écrire, composer et enregistrer en un temps record une chanson complètement inédite qui ne paraîtrait même pas sur leur prochain album et ne serait disponible qu'en CD single édition limitée. Quoi de plus vendeur que les éditions limitées ? Les fans se les arrachent ! De plus, Seguchi et Miri avaient organisé une tournée de sept minis concerts pour promouvoir la sortie très proche de leur troisième album. Cette tournée commencerait le 16 janvier et s'achèverait le 31 après une date à Séoul, une à Sydney, ainsi qu'une à Paris, une à Londres, une à New York, une à Los Angeles et pour finir, une dernière à Tokyo. Shuichi ne verrait pas son amant pendant 15 jours et ça le bouleversait déjà.

A la fin de cette terrible première semaine de janvier, Eiri avait finit son manuscrit juste à temps et l'avait même rendu avec un jour d'avance à Mizuki, son éditrice, qui était littéralement stupéfaite par la nouvelle ponctualité de son auteur à succès. Ainsi donc, le romancier profitait de son vendredi après-midi pour faire une longue sieste, histoire de récupérer de toute cette fatigue accumulée. Shuichi, comme chaque jour de cette semaine, ne rentra que vers 21h. Trouvant l'appartement sombre et silencieux, il alla vérifier dans la chambre pour voir si Yuki dormait encore. En ouvrant la porte de la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, il remarqua la silhouette de son amant étendue sur le lit. Avec un petit sourire attendri, il referma et décida d'ouvrir le courrier qu'il avait remonté avec lui tout en buvant une tasse de thé bien chaud. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est installé à la table de la cuisine, un mug fumant à la main, qui commença à ouvrir lettre par lettre. Quelques factures, une lettre de ses grands parents qui répondait positivement à l'invitation pour le mariage le 14 février, les meilleures lettres de fan que NG avait sélectionnées pour lui afin qu'il y réponde, des propositions de scénarios envoyé par la maison d'édition de Yuki pour son prochain livre et enfin, un courrier du dernier organisme d'adoption en date auquel le couple s'était adressé. Le cœur battant à rompre, Shuichi regarda longuement l'enveloppe. _Est-ce que je dois l'ouvrir maintenant ou attendre qu'Eiri se réveille. Non, je ne pourrais jamais attendre plus longtemps… D'un autre côté, je peux toujours le réveiller… Hmmm… Nan ! Il a besoin de repos ! Je vais l'ouvrir maintenant !_ décida Shuichi en décachetant ladite enveloppe. Il en tira la lettre, la déplia et la lut aussitôt.

« _Monsieur Uesugi, Monsieur Shindo, _

_Après analyse de votre demande d'adoption et de votre dossier complet, nous avons le regret de vous annoncer que nous ne pouvons pousser plus loin votre procédure. En effet, selon nos critères de jugement, bien que vous ayez à votre disposition des revenus plus que confortables pour prendre soin d'un enfant, vos carrières respectives monopolisent beaucoup trop de votre temps. Et c'est autant de temps dont sera privé l'enfant auprès de sa nouvelle famille. Nous vous prions d'accepter nos humbles excuses et espérons que vous parviendrez malgré tout à accomplir votre vœu d'avoir des enfants. _

_Cordialement, Mr Yamasaki Osawa._ »

Shuichi resta immobile un instant, les yeux toujours rivés sur le papier. Puis soudain, il se sentit tout faible ; ses mains se mirent à trembler et sa tasse lui échappa, allant se fracasser contre le carrelage. Le thé encore brûlant éclaboussa ses pieds mais la douleur dans son cœur était bien trop forte, bien trop sourde, pour qu'il ne sente les picotements de l'eau bouillante sur sa peau. Il porta sa main à sa bouche, tentant désespéramment de contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, ni à bouger : ce refus était bien trop dur à supporter. Il avait eu à faire de nombreux refus dans sa vie, pour tout genre de choses. Jusqu'à maintenant, les pires à ses yeux avaient été les rejets répétitifs de Yuki au début de leur relation. Mais même là, il savait qu'il pouvait gagner le cœur du blond à force d'amour et de persévérance. Hors là, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. La décision ne lui appartenait pas, ni à Yuki, ni à personne qu'il puisse tenter de convaincre par des larmes ou des sourires. Non, la décision appartenait à des hommes en costume cravate qui n'avait probablement jamais vraiment connu la véritable signification des mots « amour » et « famille ». Soudain, comme si son cerveau venait de refaire surface après une mise en veille prolongée, il se dit : _Oh Kami-sama ! Mais comment Eiri a-t-il pu tenir face à de telles lettres ? C'est abominable… Voir notre rêve s'éloigner un peu plus de notre portée à chaque rejet… C'est comme on se moquait de nous, comme si on nous agitait une carotte sous le nez pour mieux nous la reprendre ensuite… C'est jouer avec l'espoir des gens ! Yuki, comment fais-tu pour être si fort ? Comment fais-tu pour, après avoir lu ces lettres, trouver le courage de me dire qu'une nouvelle chance pour nous d'avoir un bébé vient de s'envoler en fumée ?_ Shuichi ne tremblait plus. Il était tellement choqué, triste et submergé par le désespoir, que son corps lui-même ne semblait plus avoir la force de bouger un seul muscle, un seul nerf.

En effet, il venait de réaliser que c'était Yuki qui avait ouvert chacune des précédentes lettres de refus. Que c'était son amant qui avait pris sur lui de lui annoncer ces mauvaises nouvelles. Et qui après tout ça, trouvait encore la force de consoler le chagrin du chanteur. _Mais c'est toujours un fardeau vraiment lourd à porter que de devoir briser le cœur de celui qu'on aime._ Maintenant qu'il avait ouvert la lettre et connaissait son contenu, il savait qu'il devrait en informer l'écrivain, ou au moins lui donner le papier. _Mais comment trouver le courage de lui présenter ce refus, de quelque manière que ce soit ?_

Shuichi se leva soudain, se précipita dans le couloir où il enfila ses baskets et quitta l'appartement en trombe. Il fallait qu'il coure, qu'il oublie… Ne fusse que pour quelques heures. En ce début de mois de janvier, même si la tempête de neige de Noël s'était arrêtée depuis plusieurs jours, il continuait de tomber de gros flocons blancs et glacés. Le froid à l'extérieur était mordant et lui brûlait le visage et les mains. Maintenant qu'il était déjà à plusieurs pâtés de maisons de chez lui, il se rendit compte qu'il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un jeans, un tee-shirt et un sweat. Mais il ne pouvait pas rentrer maintenant ! Il avait besoin de parler…

**XXX XXX XXX**

Pendant ce temps, chez Hiro…

Elle se préparait tranquillement une tasse de chocolat chaud, une cigarette à la bouche, tout en fredonnant la mélodie de la dernière chanson de Dark Saïan, le groupe dont elle était la guitariste. Elle avait bon avoir l'air insouciant à cette instant précis, son esprit restait préoccupé par quelque chose… En réalité, ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers un certain jeune guitariste qui s'était endormi quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était encore tôt dans la soirée pourtant Nakano Hiroshi était épuisé. Et pour cause ! Lui et Miri Johanson, l'étrange musicienne et productrice américaine, venait de faire l'amour passionnément. Une fois, une seule, et maintenant la jeune femme commençait à prendre ses distances. _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je viens de bousiller mon amitié avec un garçon adorable, qui vient de traverser une rupture douloureuse, tout ça pour une partie de jambes en l'air ! _La blonde ne portait pour seul vêtement qu'un grand tee-shirt appartenant à son amant occasionnel. Etant donné qu'elle n'était pas très grande contrairement à ses cousins les Uesugi, le vêtement lui tombait presque jusqu'aux genoux. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, son mug en main. Avec un long soupir de frustration, elle se passa la main dans ses boucles dorées avant de tirer une dernière taffe de sa cigarette et d'en écraser le mégot dans le cendrier devant elle sur la table basse. _Je dois partir. Il ne doit pas se faire de fausses idées sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Parce qu'il ne s'est strictement rien passé. Juste un gars et une fille qui se sont donné du plaisir le temps de quelques petites heures… _Profitant de son soudain élan de détermination, elle avala d'une traite son chocolat et se leva pour rejoindre la salle de bain et se rhabiller avant que Hiro ne se réveille. Elle devait partir, après quoi, il lui serait bien plus facile d'agir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle ne pourrait pas faire face à ce garçon pour lui dire sans remords que ce n'était que du sexe. Habituellement, ça ne lui faisait pas peur de briser les illusions de ses soupirants. Mais pour une raison inconnue, Hiro était différent à ses yeux. Il méritait mieux que sa froideur et n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver piégé entre ses pinces de « mante religieuse », comme Miri aimait à s'appeler elle-même. Pour la première fois depuis un bout de temps, elle sentait poindre en elle un lourd sentiment de culpabilité : elle regrettait sincèrement de devoir briser le cœur du guitariste qui venait déjà d'être salement malmené par cette garce de Ayaka.

Elle venait de se doucher et avait presque fini de se revêtir lorsqu'on tapa à la porte d'entrée. Intriguée, Miri finit de remonter la fermeture éclaire de son pull noir avant d'ouvrir la porte. Devant elle se trouvait un Shuichi à bout de forces, ses cheveux roses recouverts de flocons de neige. Il avait le souffle court et paraissait étrangement pâle, lui qui avait toujours les joues roses. Mais Miri s'inquiéta vraiment lorsqu'elle constata que son chanteur ne portait ni manteau, ni blouson, ni même une petite liquette. Sur ses joues, elle pouvait voir des traces humides, signe qu'il avait pleuré il y a peu. Et ses yeux étaient remplis de peine et de chagrin. D'un pas chancelant, le pauvre garçon avança vers elle et la blonde dut le retenir pour éviter qu'il ne s'écroule à ses pieds.

**Ola ! Shuichi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce à laquelle Shuichi n'était pas habitué.

Elle le fit entrer puis le déposa sur le canapé avant de retourner fermer la porte. Elle revint avec une large serviette chaude qu'elle enroula autour de lui. Le musicien grelottait mais ignorait totalement son mal-être physique, complètement concentré sur la nouvelle qu'il venait de recevoir. Il remarqua à peine sa co-productrice s'asseoir devant lui sur la table basse. Elle prit doucement son visage entre ses mains et l'obligea à fixer son regard dans le sien. Il n'était pas sévère ni agacé mais uniquement plein d'inquiétude.

**Est-ce qu'au moins tu as conscience qu'avec le froid qu'il fait dehors tu aurais pu mourir d'hypothermie, espèce de débile ? **demanda-t-elle sans hausser la voix de manière hystérique comme elle le faisait d'habitude dans ce genre de circonstances. **Tu veux boire quelque chose de chaud pour te réchauffer ? **

Shuichi acquiesça brièvement et Miri se leva pour revenir dans son champ de vision quelques instants plus tard avec une tasse de chocolat chaud qu'elle lui tendit.

**Maintenant dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'espère qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre toi et Eiri…**

**Non, c'est pas par rapport à Yuki, **répondit faiblement Shuichi qui sentait déjà les larmes remonter dans ses yeux, battant contre ses paupières déjà alourdies par la fatigue.

**Alors pourquoi tu es là, dans un état pareil ? A te voir on dirait que vous venez d'avoir une dispute… Mais puisque tu me dis que ce n'est pas ça alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**Je… Je… **

Mais le jeune homme ne put terminer sa phrase. Il explosa en larmes et commença à être secoué de sanglots incontrôlables. Ses joues blêmes étaient soudainement redevenues roses. En fait non, elles étaient rouges, comme en feu. Et le pauvre garçon tremblait comme une feuille. La blonde le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle en lui murmurant :

**Ssshhh… Calme-toi, Shuichi… Bois ta tasse et je vais chercher Hiro. Tu vas pouvoir parler avec lui, d'accord ?**

Doucement, elle poussa le chanteur contre le dossier du sofa pour qu'il puisse être plus à l'aise et se décida à contrecoeur à aller réveiller le brun. _Moi qui voulais partir sans un bruit, c'est raté. Mais je suppose que je n'ai pas trop le choix…_

De son côté, Shuichi se sentait vraiment faible. Il était parcouru de frisson et de sueurs froides. Il se blottit un peu plus dans la serviette chaude que Miri lui avait donné et commença à boire le chocolat. La boisson lui donnait un sentiment de chaleur en lui qui le soulageait un peu, mais il était épuisé et il voulait dormir. Il n'avait plus aucunes forces en lui et ça l'inquiétait. Il voulait Yuki à ses côtés pour le rassurer. Pourquoi diable avait-il quitté la maison ? Et sans son manteau en plus ! Miri avait bien raison de le traiter de débile. Et même à lui, en cet instant, le mot lui semblait trop faible pour décrire la stupidité de sa réaction. Certes, il ne se sentait toujours pas de taille à annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à son fiancé, mais il aurait dû réagir avec plus de sagesse et moins d'impulsivité. Quelle idée aussi de courir sous la neige, par un temps pareil, traversant la moitié de la ville pour trouver du réconfort auprès de son meilleur ami, alors que son amant aurait sans aucun doute était tout disposé à lui en donner. _Yuki… J'ai besoin de toi…_

Soudain, se précipitant vers lui, Hiro vint pauser sa main sur son front et grogna.

**Bordel, Shuichi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu es brûlant de fièvre maintenant ! **s'alarma le guitariste.

**Je te l'avais dit qu'il était dans un sale état. Occupe-toi de lui, je vais appeler Eiri pour qu'il vienne, **dit froidement Miri à l'adresse du brun avant de partir pour appeler depuis la cuisine.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs la regarda un instant avec confusion avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son meilleur ami. Malgré sa fatigue et sa difficulté à se concentrer sur ce qui l'environnait, Shuichi avait cru percevoir une lueur de peine dans les yeux de Hiro lorsqu'il avait entendu le ton distant de la blonde. Mais celui-ci fit mine de rien et lui demanda :

**Shu-chan, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

**C'est trop dur, Hiro… J'en peux plus… Ils sont tous contre nous. Ils ne veulent pas qu'on soit heureux.**

**Qui ça « ils » ?**

**Les gens des organismes d'adoption, **se contenta de répondre le garçon aux cheveux roses en tendant à son frère de cœur la lettre qu'il avait gardé en main.

Hiro la prit et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour tout comprendre. Il soupira avant de prendre son ami dans ses bras.

**Il y a d'autres organismes, Shu. Il y en a bien un qui acceptera votre demande.**

**On les a presque tous fait, Hiro ! Il n'en reste plus qu'un…**

**Et alors ? S'il refuse vous n'aurez qu'à vous tourner vers des organismes étrangers : la Corée du Sud, la Chine, le VietNam et même les Etats-Unis ou le Canada… Faut pas perdre espoir comme ça.**

Shuichi se remit à pleurer tout bas dans les bras de son meilleur ami avant de s'évanouir sous les coups cumulés de la fatigue,de la fièvre, du froid et surtout de la douleur au plus profond de son cœur.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Pendant ce temps, Yuki venait de se réveiller dans son appartement étrangement silencieux. Il jeta un d'œil au réveil sur la table de nuit : il indiquait 23h passées. Il se glissa hors du lit et alla enfiler un pantalon et une chemise avant d'entreprendre de vérifier chaque pièce de la maison pour trouver son amant. Il commença par le salon mais ne trouva personne. Pas plus qu'à la salle de bain. Il alla à la cuisine qui était la seule pièce dont la lumière était allumée. Il n'y trouva qu'une pile de courriers ouverts sur la table et au sol, la tasse préférée de son amouren mille morceaux au milieu d'une flaque de thé. Il fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas s'il devait se mettre en colère contre Shuichi pour avoir laissé son bordel ou s'il devait s'inquiéter pour son étrange absence à une heure si tardive. Soudain, le téléphone sonna et il alla répondre, espérant que ce soit son amant qui l'appelait pour le rassurer. Mais la voix féminine à l'autre bout de la ligne le détrompa vite.

**Eiri ?**

**Nanda ?**

**Je t'appelle de chez Hiro, il faut que tu viennes vite**, dit Miri.

Elle ne paniquait pas, non. Miri Johanson ne paniquait jamais. Mais Yuki la connaissait suffisamment pour remarquer la note d'inquiétude qui pointait dans sa voix.

**Pourquoi ?**

**Shuichi est ici et il ne va pas bien. Il s'est pointé ici sans manteau ni rien alors je crois qu'il a dû attraper froid ou quelque chose dans le genre. Sans compter qu'il était en pleurs. **

**Quoi ! **s'exclama Eiri, maintenant complètement inquiet lui aussi. **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**Hiro est en train d'essayer de le découvrir. Mais contente-toi de venir. Shuichi a besoin de toi.**

**J'suis là dans dix minutes.**

Les deux cousins raccrochèrent en même temps et le romancier se hâta de s'habiller chaudement avant d'embarquer son portefeuille et ses clés avant de quitter son appartement en trombe pour sauter dans sa Mercedes.

**XXX XXX XXX**

En attendant l'arrivée de son cousin, Miri resta dans la cuisine pour fumer une nouvelle cigarette. Elle ne pouvait pas à se résoudre à retourner dans le salon et à faire face à Hiro, même si pour l'instant, le jeune homme était loin de se douter de ce qui l'attendait. Hélas pour elle, ça aurait été trop facile si elle n'avait qu'à attendre tranquillement l'arrivée d'Eiri pour s'échapper silencieusement sans avoir à croiser le regard de son dernier amant en date. En effet, ce dernier entra dans la cuisine avec sur le visage une expression de profonde inquiétude. Pas besoin de demander ce qui le préoccupait car c'était plus qu'évident : son meilleur ami et l'état dans lequel il s'était mis. Miri se sentit encore plus coupable de devoir imposer au jeune homme un autre choc émotionnel en plus de sa plus ou moins récente rupture et de Shuichi. _Pourquoi faudrait-il que je lui brise le cœur ? Après tout, avec lui, je me sens bien…_ pensa-t-elle en voyant Hiro s'effondrer sur une chaise, la tête dans les mains. Sur une impulsion soudaine, la blonde s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules par derrière, comme pour le réconforter, le rassurer. Elle voulait qu'il sente qu'il n'était pas seul. Et le sentir se détendre contre elle lui faisait plaisir. Elle n'avais jamais réussi à consoler qui que ce soit, car il faut bien le dire, rares étaient les personnes qui trouvaient grâce à ses yeux. Elle rassurerait volontiers Eiri car il était le membre de sa famille duquel elle se sentait le plus proche, en dépit de leur froideur respective. Elle consolerait également Shuichi ou Ryuichi car ils étaient bien les seuls à pouvoir la faire sourire pleinement à gagner d'elle un peu de douceur. Par leur caractère infantile et naïf, ils parvenaient souvent à la faire sortir de ses gonds et au fond, elle adorait ça car ça la faisait se sentir en vie. Mais Hiro, il était le genre de personne qui n'avait pas besoin d'être consolé. Pourtant, depuis sa séparation d'avec Ayaka, il s'était montré plus vulnérable qu'il ne le laissait paraître d'habitude et ça avait profondément touché la jeune femme. Elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir Hiro comme cette sale gamine de Usami Ayaka venait de le faire.

Elle voulait rester enfin de compte. Elle était presque reconnaissante à Shuichi d'avoir débarquer ici et mis en l'air tout ses plans de fuite. Elle aurait pu commettre une erreur irréparable si cette petite boule rose n'avait pas fait irruption…

**Il s'est évanoui, **lâcha enfin Hiro, tirant sa compagne de ses songes.

**Eiri va venir le chercher, il est déjà en route.**

Ils gardèrent un long moment de silence avant que Miri ne demande d'un ton hésitant qui étonna Hiro. _Elle pourtant pas le genre de femme à être hésitante…_ pensa-t-il.

**Après ce qui s'est passé, que penses-tu de moi ?**

**Nani ? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…**

**On vient de coucher ensemble, Hiroshi. Maintenant, je vais reformuler ma question : « Comment me considères-tu ? Me vois-tu toujours comme ta co-productrice et patronne ? Ou me vois-tu comme ton amante ? »**

_C'est une question piège ?_ se demanda aussitôt le brun qui leva vers la jeune femme un regard surpris. Elle restait fidèle à elle-même : son visage aux traits fins et merveilleusement beau exprimait une totale impassibilité digne de celle de son cousin. Ses cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés, dégagés de son visage par un bandeau, révélaient alors un regard noisette franc et imperturbable. Pourtant cette fois, Hiro y décelait quelque chose de différent, mais il ne savait pas quoi…

**J'aimerais que tu sois plus que ma simple patronne, Miri, **répondit-il simplement.

Elle se pencha pour déposer sur les lèvres du guitariste un petit baiser. Ce n'était un baiser passionné, ni un baiser tendre en langoureux. Ce n'était qu'un baiser. Le genre que l'on donne à son petit ami au réveil après une longue nuit d'amour. La jeune femme s'écarta et plongea son regard dans ses yeux chocolat tout en murmurant :

**C'est aussi ce que je veux. **

D'un geste, Hiro attira Miri sur ses genoux et l'embrassa amoureusement. Il était loin de s'attendre à ce que sa nouvelle petite amie en titre agisse de cette façon. Leur étreinte était chaleureuse et les sensations que l'un et l'autre éprouvaient à cet instant étaient grisantes. La mystérieuse et distante Miri Johanson s'ouvrait pour Hiro et celui-ci en était très heureux. Maintenant plus que jamais il comprenait pourquoi Shuichi s'était battu avec tant d'acharnement et de détermination pour Yuki. Et il comprenait aussi ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à l'idée d'être le seul pour qui cet homme froid se montrait sous un tout autre jour. Alors que leur échange de baisers et de caresses s'approfondissait, on frappa à la porte. Sursautant légèrement, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et pour la première depuis qu'il la connaissait, Hiro eut le plaisir de voir Miri rougir. Mais cette rougeur sur ses joues disparut très vite tandis qu'elle se levait pour rejoindre le salon. Hiro quitta lui aussi la cuisine et alla ouvrir à Yuki. Celui-ci affichait une expression inquiète tandis qu'il entrait sans un mot dans l'appartement du guitariste.

Yuki se dirigea directement vers le canapé où il trouva son fiancé endormi, le corps de temps à autres parcouru de frissons. Il était recouvert d'une chaude couverture polaire et avait sa tête posée sur un gros coussin. Miri était assise à ses pieds, écrasant sa cigarette dans un cendrier. Le romancier s'accroupit près du sofa pour être à la hauteur du visage de son amant qu'il caressa du revers de sa main.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi il est venu ici ? **demanda-t-il un peu brusquement.

Hiro se contenta de lui donner la lettre que Shuichi lui avait montrée. Le blond s'en saisit et la parcourut en quelques secondes. Le cœur de Yuki se serra. Shuichi n'aurait jamais dû être celui qui ouvrirait cette lettre. Ce devait être lui. Il avait toujours sût que si son jeune amant tombait sur un de ces courriers de refus, il en serait anéanti. Et voilà le résultat. Pour Shuichi, avoir des enfants, au moins un, lui tenait tellement à cœur… Eiri lui aussi sentait son cœur se briser un peu plus à chaque rejet de leur dossier, parce que ce bébé, il le voulait aussi. Pourtant il avait pris sur lui d'être celui qui annoncerait les mauvaises nouvelles son petit ange, tentant pour le mieux d'adoucir les choses. Jusqu'à présent, ça avait marché. Mais c'était sans compter sur la possibilité que le jeune homme puisse tomber sur un courrier tel que celui-ci.

Poussant un soupir de peine et de colère, il froissa le papier en boule dans sa main avant de serrer Shuichi contre lui.

**Cousin, je sais que c'est dur pour vous d'adopter mais, peut-être que je pourrais vous aider… **proposa Miri. **Si vous décidez de faire des demandes aux Etats-Unis, j'ai un de mes actionnaires qui travaille pour un organisme très sérieux. **

Eiri tourna vers elle un regard étrange, à la fois mêlé de gratitude et de tristesse. Elle et Hiro furent aussi surpris l'un que l'autre de voir l'écrivain si affecté. Il était maintenant clair et irréfutable que ses sentiments pour Shuichi et sa volonté de fonder une famille avec lui étaient sincères et profonds. De son côté, Hiro croyait halluciner. D'abord Miri qui devenait sa petite amie et se laissait aller à un pur moment de tendresse dans ses bras, puis maintenant Yuki qui laissait choir son masque d'homme insensible. Le guitariste, qui n'avait pas vraiment porté le blond dans son cœur jusqu'à maintenant (et c'était réciproque) se sentait désormais éprouver de la sympathie pour lui.

**Vous devriez le ramener, Yuki-san. Shuichi se remettra vite : un peu de repos et de quoi faire baisser sa fièvre arrangeront son état physique. Et vous sentir auprès de lui devrait suffire à le rassurer,** dit gentiment le brun qui était resté debout.

Eiri leva vers lui un regard d'abord intrigué et interrogateur avant d'esquisser un nano sourire en coin en voyant l'expression chaleureuse sur le visage de ce garçon qu'il n'avait jamais pu supporter. Peut-être bien qu'après tout, il pourrait faire un effort envers Nakano. Après tout, ce dernier avait toujours été présent pour Shuichi et comme lui, il n'avait de cesse de vouloir le protéger…

**Merci, **souffla Yuki avant de se lever et de prendre dans ses bras la touffe de cheveux roses emmitouflée dans sa chaude couverture.

Avant de partir, il lança un regard à la fois désapprobateur et menaçant à Miri. Le sourire amusé qu'elle lui rendit lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait bien saisi le message. Ce qui faisait souffrir les proches du chanteur faisait souffrir ce dernier et ce qui faisait souffrir Shuichi mettait en colère le romancier. Ainsi donc sa cousine n'avait vraiment pas intérêt à briser le cœur de Nakano.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil pointait le bout de son nez, Shuichi se réveilla. Il reconnut très vite son environnement comme étant la chambre qu'il partageait avec son amour. Il sentait un poids peser sur son torse alors qu'il était allongé sur le dos. En baissant le regard, il tomba sur la tête blonde de Yuki qui reposait au niveau de son estomac. Les bras puissants de son fiancé l'entourait à la taille et le serrait fermement. Même si son amant n'éprouvait plus vraiment de gêne à se montrer affectueux avec lui, il était tout de même très rare que le blond l'étreigne de cette façon. C'était pourtant très agréable. Shuichi ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main dans la chevelure de l'écrivain. Celui-ci gémit et poussa un petit grognement avant de lever vers son petit musicien adoré un regard ensommeillé et ronchon.

**Baka ! **gronda-t-il. **J'peux savoir pourquoi tu as agi aussi stupidement ? Il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose dehors. Tu aurais pu attraper plus qu'un simple coup de froid. Tu as une tournée dans une semaine et tu prends le risque de tomber malade… **

**Je vais bien, **chouina Shuichi qui se sentait vraiment coupable d'avoir fui de cette façon.

Eiri se redressa pour regarder son fiancé dans les yeux. Le chagrin y était encore visible alors il s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Ils échangèrent un long baiser après quoi Yuki le prit dans ses bras.

**J'avais peur que ça arrive un jour, **murmura-t-il à l'oreille du chanteur. **Je ne voulais pas que tu tombes sur un de ces courriers. Mais maintenant que c'est fait…**

Le romancier fut coupé dans ses mots par un petit baiser de Shuichi.

**Je suis désolé, **souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

**Pourquoi ? **demanda Yuki, ne comprenant pas très bien la raison pour laquelle le jeune s'excusait.

**Pour m'être enfui hier soir, pour t'avoir inquiété, pour t'avoir laisser tout prendre sur toi et faire face à ces horribles courriers, **dit Shuichi d'une toute petite voix.

Eiri prit son visage entre ses mains, caressant avec ses pouces les adorables joues de son petit Shu et lui répondit :

**Tu as été stupide de t'enfuir mais je ne suis pas en colère. Quant à ses lettres, c'est moi qui aie décidé de tout faire pour éviter que tu tombe dessus car je savais dans quel état ça te mettrait. Et tu sais que s'il y a bien quelque chose que je déteste, c'est de te voir triste et en larmes. Je suis prêt à tout, même à supporter ces refus, même à donner ma vie, pourvu que tu souris. **

Il embrassa son amoureux et ajouta d'un air moqueur :

**Et comme je tiens à la vie, t'as intérêt à arrêter de chialer pour oui ou pour un non. Souris-moi.**

Et bien sûr, comme à chaque fois qu'il demandait un sourire à Shuichi, celui-ci lui sortit le plus baveux (mais néanmoins trop mignon) des sourires stupides et forcés.

**Tsss… T'es vraiment incapable de me sourire sur demande, hein ?**

**Demo, Yuki, je… ZE T'AIMEUUUH ! **s'exclama le garçon aux cheveux fuchsia en se jetant au cou de son futur mari, le plaquant sur le dos.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Shuichi avait blotti son visage dans le creux du cou d'Eiri qui lui, profitait de cette agréable promiscuité avec son amant pour respirer le parfum de fraise de sa chevelure rose. Instinctivement, il glissa ses mains sous le haut de pyjama dont il avait revêtu Shuichi la nuit dernière. Il aimait caresser sa peau douce et la sentir frissonner à son contact. Tandis qu'il remontait doucement ses mains le long du dos du jeune homme, relevant lentement le tissu en même temps, le chanteur poussa un gémissement appréciateur. L'écrivain eut un petit sourire en coin alors qu'il devenait un peu plus entreprenant et débarrassait totalement son amant de son vêtement qui ne portait plus alors qu'un caleçon. L'écrivain et le chanteur échangèrent de longs baisers passionnés. Le plus jeune commença à déboutonner la chemise de Yuki qui ne s'était pas changé depuis son retour de chez Hiro. Ses petites mains fines parcouraient avidement le torse finement musclé du blond tandis que celui-ci jouait déjà avec l'ourlet du caleçon de Shuichi. Il pouvait sentir l'excitation et le désir croître en lui, et à en juger par ce qu'il sentait contre son bas ventre, son petit ami, qui était désormais à califourchon sur lui, était dans le même état. L'écrivain resserra son étreinte pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de la peau douce et chaude de Shuichi contre son torse nu. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller plus loin dans les préliminaires, le chanteur se redressa d'un coup avec sur le visage l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient de se rendre compte qu'il a oublié quelque chose sur le feu.

**J'peux savoir ce qui te prend, baka ?**

**Dis-moi, Eiri…**

**Nanda ? **grogna le blond qui avait hâte de reprendre les choses où elles en étaient.

**Pourquoi tu t'étais agrippé à moi comme ça cette nuit ? Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, tu me serrais comme si j'étais ton ourson en peluche.**

Yuki rougit un bref, mais alors très bref instant avant de répondre un peu agressivement.

**T'as pas arrêté de grelotter toute la nuit à cause de ta fièvre. Je me suis souvenu qu'à Noël, pendant la tempête, ça m'avait bien réchauffé que tu me serres comme ça. Alors j'ai tenté le coup.**

Shuichi esquissa alors un petit sourire lubrique tandis que dans ses yeux brillait une lueur de gourmandise, de luxure et d'envie (2).

**Avoue que ça t'as adoré me sentir tout contre toi, hein !...**

Yuki haussa un sourcil, amusé. Voir son amant le tenter de cette façon lui faisait toujours énormément d'effet. Et il faudrait qu'il soit totalement stupide pour nier qu'il ADORAIT serrer ce petit corps menu dans ses grands bras forts… Il aimait chaque parcelle du corps de son amant pour avoir eu le temps et plusieurs occasions de l'étudier à loisir ; il en connaissait chaque détail et chaque défaut, autant de petites choses que le rendait si parfait à ses yeux. Il se souvenait de l'emplacement exact de chaque grain de beauté, de chaque petite marque et il trouvait même adorable cette étrange éruption de taches de rousseur sur la hanche gauche du musicien. Shuichi était d'une beauté pure, le genre de beauté qui vient à la fois du corps et du cœur. Et Eiri aimait chaque partie de son fiancé. Il était fou de l'être qu'il était dans son ensemble mais aussi de chaque petit détail qui faisait qu'il était Shindo Shuichi, l'homme de sa vie.

Avec un sourire carnassier, le chanteur se pencha sur le romancier, plaquant ses poignets contre le matelas et lui vola un baiser passionné. Se libérant des poignes de son fiancé, Yuki attrapa celui-ci par la taille et le fit rouler sur le côté de sorte à se retrouver au-dessus de lui.

**Prépare-toi à supplier Shuichi, parce que je ne m'arrêterai qu'à cette condition**, gronda-t-il, la voix voilée de désir.

**Alors j'espère que tu te sens en forme, mon amour, parce que je pense que tu vas pouvoir t'en donner à cœur joie ! **ricana le jeune homme en se trémoussant sous son amant.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Après plus de quatre longues heures passées à faire l'amour (3), les deux hommes étaient tranquillement étendus sur leur lit, l'un contre l'autre. La tête posée sur le torse de Yuki, Shuichi fredonnait la mélodie de Glaring Dream, tout en dessinant du bout de son index des petits cœurs invisibles juste au-dessus du nombril du blond. Celui-ci fumait une cigarette, adossé à la tête du lit avec un oreiller derrière son dos.

**Tu crois qu'on y arrivera ? **demanda soudain Shuichi.

**A quoi ?**

**A avoir ce bébé ? A fonder notre propre famille ? J'en ai tellement envie.**

**Oui, on y arrivera.**

**Mais comment on va faire si le dernier organisme du pays refuse aussi notre dossier ? **

**J'ai déjà ma petite idée. Mais pour l'instant arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça. Ce n'est qu'une petite tache dans le paysage de ce qui nous attend. Je vais m'occuper de la demande pour le dernier organisme et s'ils refusent encore, on avisera une fois qu'on sera mariés et qu'on aura dûment consommé notre union, **répondit le blond avec une évidente allusion à leur nuit de noces et à la lune de miel.

Shuichi leva vers lui ses grands yeux violets et brillants d'amour, un magnifique sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

**Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où on partait pour la lune de miel…**

**C'est pas maintenant que je vais le faire, **rétorqua Yuki en tirant une longue taffe de sa cigarette avant de l'écraser dans le cendrier.

**Onegaï, Yuki… **gémit Shuichi en se glissant le long de son torse d'une façon très sensuelle pour arriva à la hauteur du visage du blond et lui soutirer un baiser. **Faut au moins que je sache dans quelle région tu m'emmènes pour pouvoir préparer mes bagages.**

**Rien du tout, c'est sensé être une surprise et ça le restera jusqu'au jour du départ. Tes bagages, c'est moi qui les préparerai de toutes façons parce qu'il est hors de questions que tu ramènes tes abominables fringues fluo avec toi, **trancha l'écrivain, essayant de son mieux de résister à la tentation.

**Eiri, mon amour, **susurra le chanteur, plus que jamais déterminé à obtenir ce qu'il veut. **Si te me le dis, je serais très TRES gentil avec toi… **

**Y'a quelque chose qui t'échappe dans le concept de surprise ?**

**Non, mais je me disais que je pourrais te soudoyer en te montrant à quel point tu me rends fou…**

**Dommage pour toi, Shu, ta corruption ne marchera pas. Comment tu pourrais être plus gentil que tu ne l'es déjà ? Tu ne sais pas être méchant. Encore moins avec moi. **

**Mais si tu as envie que je sois un méchant garçon, je peux essayer, **souffla Shuichi à l'oreille de Yuki qui rougit furieusement en sentait la chaleur du souffle de son amant contre cette zone très sensible de son anatomie. **Je pense que j'en ai marre de jouer les soumis… **

Cette dernière remarque empourpra davantage le visage du romancier qui faisait mine de ne rien remarquer malgré les gloussement de son compagnon. En effet, le désir en lui remontait à une vitesse hallucinante malgré la fatigue résultant de ces dernières heures passées à faire l'amour à son fiancé. Shuichi, comme emporté par une soudaine pulsion animale, grimpa à califourchon sur Yuki et commença à parcourir le torse de ce dernier, s'attardant sur ses pectoraux et taquinant parfois du bout des doigts ses tétons durcis d'excitation. Puis il alla embrasser sauvagement le blond, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes avec une force qui aurait suffi à les faire bleuir. Eiri appréciait grandement cette partie surexcitée et dépravée de la personnalité du timide garçon aux cheveux roses qui d'habitude rougissait pour un rien. Rares étaient les fois où il prenait les devants et passait outre ses inhibitions. Mais à chacune de ces quelques occasions, le blond était sûr de passer de purs moments de plaisir et tous ces désirs en matière de sport de chambre étaient comblés. A croire que la libido de Shuichi avait des sautes d'humeur, au même titre que le jeune chanteur. Mais Yuki n'allait pas s'en plaindre, loin de là. Faire l'amour à Shuichi en temps normal lui apportait toujours énormément de plaisir : il avait à chaque fois l'impression d'être au sommet du monde et d'être libéré des entraves de la vie de simple mortel. Il avait l'impression de faire l'amour à un ange. Mais quand le jeune homme passait en mode « bête sauvage », c'était lui qui menait la danse. Et même si Yuki restait celui qui dominait dans le rapport sexuel en lui-même, il avait l'impression lors de ces quelques occasions que c'était Shuichi qui LUI faisait l'amour. Et honnêtement, il adorait ça.

**Ndla : **(1) Et oui, même les dieux vivants vont aux toilettes ! (2) Que de pêchés ! Les fans de FMA verront la un petit clin d'œil aux trio de choc d'Homonculus : Gluttony, Lust et Envy. C'est aussi un clin d'œil à Shindell, fan de FMA qu'elle est ! (3) Quand Shuichi est en forme, ça vaut la peine, hein Yuki !

**Notes : **Bon alors voilà, j'aime beaucoup la fin ! Les quelques personnes parmi vous qui me connaissent personnellement ou qui ont eu l'occasion de tchater avec moi sur msn savent qu'en moi se cache une grande perverse (niakniak !). On n'a de cesse de me répéter que j'ai l'humour lourd et l'esprit tordu d'un mec alors je pense que ça peut expliquer mon intérêt pour les passages coquins ! MDR. Ca et aussi le fait que ma chère Drudrue m'ait initié aux joies de la lecture du yaoi… M'enfin bon, j'ai tout de même essayé de mêler le romantisme à tout ça et j'espère y être parvenue. Comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, mon seul but avec cette fic est de montrer les aléas de la vie d'un couple gay et célèbre. Et honnêtement, Yuki et Shuichi sont parfaits dans le rôle ! Bon, je me tais ! Une petite review et à bientôt pour le chapitre 6…

**Lexique : **

Kami-sama : Seigneur Dieu.

Nanda : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Nani : Hein ? Quoi ?

Baka : Idiot, crétin, abruti, andouille.

Demo : Mais.

Onegaï : S'il te plait.


	6. Derniers préparatifs

**Titre :** Des surprises à la pelle.

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Bêta-lectrice :** Mag-San.

**Source :** Gravitation

**Genre :** Yaoi, Shonen-aï, Mpreg

**Rating :** T

**Paring :** Yûki Eiri / Shindô Shûichi

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas les miens, ils appartiennent à Maki Murakami. Seule exception : Miri Johanson, rescapée de « Should I believe in Destiny ? » dans un rôle un petit peu différent…

**Notes :** Je suis trop contente ! Je sais pas pourquoi mais je suis en mode « surexcitée de la vie » depuis 10 minutes alors je me suis dit « Pourquoi pas reprendre sur le chapitre 6 ? ». Pour info notez juste que j'ai fini le chapitre 5 il y à peine trois heures. Entre temps j'ai pu lire quelques petits trucs intéressants dont « Four weddings and a funeral », une gravi fic taillée dans le scénario du film « Quatre mariages et un enterrement »… Donc je disais que j'avais envie d'écrire ce chapitre tant que l'idée était fraîche dans ma petite tête. En fait, je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre entre le chap5 et le chap7 où, si tout va bien, il y aura le mariage. Je vous prédis même qu'il sera assez long, j'veux dire encore plus long que mes autres chapitres. Sinon, bonne lecture à tous et rendez-vous pour la note de fin.

**Ps : **10 reviews et je poste le prochain chapitre dont les idées fleurissent déjà dans la boite à petits pois qui me sert de cerveau. J'imagine déjà mon beau Yuki dans son kimono traditionnel… Vous savez, celui qu'il porte dans le tome 4, avec son chapelet de perles (Arrête de baver Patou, t'es pathétique…).

_Pensées en italiques. _**Dialogues en gras.**

**_Chapitre 6 : Derniers préparatifs._**

Le jour J pour le couple le plus populaire, le plus controversé et le plus glamour du Japon approchait à grands pas. Shuichi venait de rentrer de sa laborieuse mais exaltante tournée de deux semaines et s'était aussitôt jeté dans les bras de son fiancé qui lui avait tellement manqué. Mais voilà, le temps des papouilles devait laisser place à celui des derniers préparatifs pour le 14 février. Yuki, ayant clairement laissé entendre qu'il avait déjà fini de préparer leur lune de miel et son cadeau de mariage, n'avait de cesse d'essayer d'espionner Shuichi et ses « assistantes » pour savoir ce qu'ils prépareraient pour le grand jour. Il avait même été jusqu'à venir par surprise au studio pour tenter de surprendre une conversation. Mais tout ce qu'il avait surpris, c'était Hiroshi et Miri en train de flirter (pour ne pas dire s'embrasser à pleine bouche) dans un petit coin sombre du studio réservé à Bad Luck mais déserté pour cause de pause casse-croûte.

Le soir du 3, Shuichi avait enfin fini la préparation de la salle de réception : les chaises, les tables, le buffet chez le traiteur, le gâteau (à la fraise bien sûr) et les décorations avaient été réservés. Il avait aussi trouvé le groupe idéal pour jouer pendant la fête… Les Nittle Grasper et Bad Luck faisant partie des principaux invités, il était hors de question que l'un d'entre eux loupe une seconde de la réception en leur demandant de monter sur scène. D'un autre côté, Shuichi voulait des personnes de confiance et pas des amateurs. C'est Ryuichi qui avait trouvé la solution : les Dark Saïans, le groupe de Miri. Il était composé de trois autres filles en plus de la blonde : la pianiste bisexuelle, Juliet Baker, la batteuse muette, Liza Schweigen et la chanteuse farfelue, Jane Winchester. Sans compter que cette dernière n'était autre que la petite sœur de K. Shuichi avait déjà entendu plusieurs de leurs chansons, toutes devenues des standards en occident, et il savait que bien que leur répertoire soit plutôt rock, elles étaient capables de jouer à peu près de tout. De plus, grâce aux talents de claviériste de Baker, Miri ne serait pas non plus obligée de jouer de la guitare avec elles. Il ne restait donc plus au jeune homme qu'à finir de s'arranger avec Tatsuha quant à la cérémonie au temple, à trouver les vêtements qu'il porterait pour l'occasion et surtout… Une façon d'organiser cette saloperie de salle pour que tout le monde soit disposé de sorte à éviter quelques conflits. Il ne savait toujours pas si ses parents viendraient, pareil pour le père de Yuki, alors il devait agir en se basant sur la folle et improbable idée qu'ils seraient tous les trois présents. Il devait alors les séparer le plus possible. _Quoi que si je les mettais ensemble, ils pourraient trouver un terrain d'entente : leur totale désapprobation pour notre mariage…_ pensa le pauvre garçon désemparé, assis à la table de sa cuisine depuis plus de trois longues heures à essayer de résoudre ce casse-tête chinois. Il avait un plan de la salle montrant une estrade au fond pour le groupe, deux grandes baies vitrées de chaque côté avec de magnifiques doubles rideaux de soie blanc nacre, la longue table du buffet contre le mur à la droite de la grande porte et cinq tables rondes pour six personnes chacune du côté gauche de la porte, avec au milieu de la salle assez d'espace pour la piste de danse. Shuichi étudiait ce dessin avec sous la main la liste des invités :

_Uesugi Tatsuha, _

_Uesugi Toru,_

_Seguchi Mika, _

_Seguchi Tohma, _

_Shindo Maïko, _

_Shindo Hikari,_

_Shindo Seichiro,_

_Shindo Kaede (sobo), _

_Shindo Shinji (sofu),_

_Nakano Hiroshi,_

_Johanson Miri,_

_Fujisaki Suguru, _

_Sakuma Ryuichi, _

_Ukai Noriko, _

_Ukaï Tetsuya, _

_Ukaï Saki, _

Le regard de Shuichi se mit à briller lorsqu'il repensa à sa première rencontre avec le mari de Noriko et leur fille Saki. C'était à la fameuse émission culinaire qui avait changé sa vie, il y a deux ans. Tatsuha s'y était pointé avec les cheveux décolorés pour se faire passer pour Yuki et l'avait embrassé devant un public composé de centaines de personnes dont des photographes de presse. Après ça, Eiri avait admis en direct à la télévision que Shindo Shuichi, chanteur et leader du groupe montant Bad Luck, âgé alors de seulement 19 ans, était son amant. Quel scandale… Depuis, il ne pouvait presque plus sortir en couple tranquillement. Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, ils ne sortaient quasiment jamais en couple avant. Bah du coup ils sortaient ensemble encore moins…

Lorsque les yeux du chanteur s'arrêtèrent sur le nom de son producteur « _Sakano-san_ », il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Trois ans qu'ils se connaissaient et il ne connaissait toujours pas son prénom…

_Winchester Claude "K", _

_Winchester Judy,_

_Winchester Michael,_

_Winchester Jane,_

K et sa petite famille: sa femme Judy, grande actrice américaine, son fils et sa soeur chanteuse.

_Baker Juliet, _

_Schweigen Liza,_

_Mizuki Fuyumi,_

_Mizuki Homura,_

Si Shuichi avait écouté Yuki, ni Mizuki, ni son mari auraient été invités. Mais le chanteur aimait beaucoup l'éditrice…

_Furokawa Akira,_

Shuichi sourit de nouveau à l'idée de revoir le seul ami du lycée avec lequel il avait gardé contact, à part Hiro évidemment. Akira était parti étudier les beaux-arts en France et rentrait au Japon tout spécialement pour l'occasion.

_Watanabe Atsuki,_

_Ancienne manageuse de Bad luck (c'est quoi son nom déjà ?)_

L'avant dernier nom était celui de son coiffeur et maquilleur personnel. Le pauvre… Shuichi lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs parfois. Pourtant ils n'en étaient pas moi devenus amis car après tout, ils étaient tous les deux artistes, l'un sous la lumière des projecteurs, l'autre dans l'ombre des coulisses. Quant au dernier nom, c'était celui de l'ancienne manager de Bad Luck, avant que K n'entre dans la course. Malgré son affectation à un autre groupe, Hiro, Shuichi et elle étaient restés en contact. Quand Shuichi avait fait les réservations pour la salle, les tables et les chaises, il avait demandé à Yuki s'il souhaitait inviter des personnes supplémentaires, des gens que le blond ne lui avait pas encore présentés. Mais le romancier s'était contenté de bougonner que si les choses n'avaient tenu qu'à lui ils se seraient mariés en douce sans inviter personne. Pour Shuichi, c'était inconcevable ! Certes, il n'avait jamais rêvé d'un mariage à la Aniston / Pitt avec des centaines de convives, mais une trentaine d'invités, eux compris, c'était quand même pas le Pérou… En réalité, le jeune homme savait très bien pourquoi son amant avait réagi de cette façon : avant de connaître Shuichi, les relations de Yuki avec le monde extérieur se limitait à son éditrice, des séances de dédicaces (il avait toujours détestait ça…) et sa sœur qui venait lui prendre la tête tous les deux ou trois jours. L'écrivain n'étant pas quelqu'un de très sociable par nature, il évitait toujours les contacts avec les gens sauf en cas d'extrême urgence, alors forcément, il n'avait personne à invité. Et même si ça avait été le cas, il ne l'aurait pas fait… Mais le musicien devait admettre que malgré tout, depuis quelques temps, les choses avaient évolué et Eiri s'ouvrait chaque jour un tout petit peu plus. Mais aux yeux de Shuichi, c'était déjà beaucoup.

Alors qu'il voyait son jeune amant s'endormir sur la table à cette heure si tardive, Eiri ne put s'empêcher de sourire. _Il se donne vraiment du mal… J'adore qu'il en fasse toujours trop. Mais à ce rythme là, il va se tuer à la tâche. Et moi je ne veux pas passer ma nuit de noces avec un sac de viande froide ! _Le romancier se décida donc à rejoindre son amoureux pour le porter jusqu'à la chambre. Mais à peine eut-il pris son fiancé dans ses bras que celui-ci se cramponna à lui et murmura un petit « Yuki… » qui fit bondir le cœur de ce dernier. Le blond ne savait pas trop si Shuichi avait soufflé son nom avant de s'assoupir dans ses bras ou bien s'il était déjà endormi et qu'il l'appelait dans les affres de son rêve. Mais peu importait enfin de compte : il était l'univers de ce baka tout comme lui était le sien.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Il ne restait que huit jours avant la grande date et Shuichi n'avait plus qu'à trouver la tenue parfaite pour son mariage. Dans un fou rire, Fujisaki avait suggéré une jolie robe blanche avec traîne, paillettes et dentelles. Vu la violence et la force avec laquelle une boite de kleenex avait volé au travers du studio et lui était arrivée dans la tête, le pauvre ne regarderait sans doute plus jamais un mouchoir en papier de la même façon… La vérité c'était que Shuichi n'avait vraiment aucune idée. En fait, il savait déjà que pour la cérémonie au temple, il devrait porter, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, un kimono traditionnel. Mais restait encore à trouver le bon. Puis il fallait aussi l'ensemble qu'il pourrait mettre ensuite pour la réception. Yuki semblait savoir qu'il était bloqué sur ce point là et riait bien de tout ça. _Evidemment, lui il a déjà trouvé ! _Mais heureusement pour Shuichi, ses assistantes ne le laisseraient pas tomber. Elles avaient organisé un après-midi spécial shopping et couture. C'est en se consolant avec l'idée qu'elles trouveraient forcément quelque chose qui lui irait que Shuichi alla rejoindre Yuki pour le petit déjeuner. Ce dernier était déjà habillé et visiblement prêt à sortir.

**Tu vas où ? **demanda le chanteur intrigué.

**Finir ton cadeau de mariage, **répondit le blond tout en restant évasif comme à chaque fois que le sujet était abordé.

**Tu comptes rentrer vers quelle heure ? **

Eiri haussa un sourcil agacé avant de répondre un peu durement.

**Depuis quand tu veux que je te rende des comptes ? **

**Non, c'est pas ça ! **se défendit aussitôt le jeune homme. **C'est que Noriko, Miri, Maïko et moi… On sera sûrement ici pour préparer deux ou trois petites choses… Alors je ne voudrais pas que tu arrives par surprise pendant notre conversation.**

**Je ne sais pas quand j'aurais fini. J'ai aussi des trucs à régler en ville. **

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes tandis que l'un buvait son café en lisant le journal et que l'autre se gavait de toasts. Finalement, Shuichi demanda :

**Hmmm… Tu… Tu as songé à quelqu'un pour être le témoin du mariage ? **

**J'hésite encore, **répondit simplement Yuki sans lever les yeux du papier.

**Ah, vraiment ? Entre qui et qui ?**

**Seguchi et Sakuma.**

**Sakuma ? Tu pensais vraiment à lui pour être le témoin ?**

**Oui, pourquoi pas… C'est pas comme si c'était un rôle à responsabilité.**

**Alors va pour Sakuma ! Il va vraiment être content quand je vais lui annoncer !**

Yuki se mit à sourire derrière son journal.

**Nanda ? **s'énerva Shuichi qui ne comprenait vraiment ce qui pouvait tant faire rire son futur époux.

**Tu n'as même pas pensé un seul instant à Seguchi, **se contenta d'expliquer le blond.

**C'est parce que je ne lui fais pas confiance. Il a toujours eu une dent contre moi, je le sais bien. Et de plus, il est contre notre mariage, et a toujours critiqué notre relation depuis le début.**

Yuki se contenta d'acquiescer en avalant une autre gorgée de son café.

**Dis-moi Yuki, pourquoi tu n'as pas songé à Hiro pour être le témoin ? Tu ne t'entends donc vraiment pas avec lui ?** s'enquit soudain le chanteur.

**En fait, j'avais d'autres projets pour lui.**

**Lesquels ?**

**Faudra bien un parrain pour le bébé quand on en aura un…**

Shuichi regarda son amant un long moment, complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Yuki lui-même suggérait que Hiro, pour qui il avait toujours ressenti une antipathie prononcée, soit le parrain de leur enfant.

**Tu… Tu le penses vraiment ?**

**Oui.**

…

…

**KYAH ! YUKI ! T'ES TROP KAWAI ! ZE T'AIME ! **s'exclama Shuichi en fixant un regard globuleux et larmoyant sur un Yuki désespéré.

Un nouveau moment de silence tomba sur la pièce et l'écrivain finit son café avant de poser son regard perçant sur son compagnon qui mangeait, sans même se rendre compte qu'il était devenu le sujet d'attention de son fiancé. Soudain, il lança :

**Ghiro veut gon faze une choirée d'enderrment gue bie gue garchon bour moi.**

Mais voilà, si on dit toujours de ne jamais parler la bouche pleine, ce n'est pas pour des prunes. Mais ça, Shuichi semblait l'oublier très souvent.

**Espèce de gamin dégueulasse ! J'ai pas compris un traître mot de ce que tu viens de bavouiller, **lâcha le blond d'un air dégoûté.

Son petit ami avala bruyamment ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de répéter.

**Hiro veut qu'on fasse une soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon pour moi.**

**Hors de question ! **répliqua aussitôt Yuki d'un ton catégorique, voir même limite agressif.

**Demo, Yuki, c'est qu'une fois dans sa vie ce genre de choses. Tu pourrais en faire une pour toi. J'y vois aucun inconvénient… **

**Honto ? **s'étonna l'écrivain avec une expression étrange sur le visage qui n'annonçait rien de bon à Shuichi.

Ce dernier acquiesça, malgré tout un peu moins sûr de lui.

**Dans ce cas, je pense que je vais accepter la proposition de Tatsuha de m'en organiser une. J'avais refusé en me disant que tu le prendrais mal étant donné qu'il y aura une strip-teaseuse. Mais puisque que tu me donnes ta permission…**

**Nani ! Une strip-teaseuse ! Non ! J'ai changé d'avis ! Pas d'enterrement de vie de garçon ! **

**Trop tard.**

Shuichi se renfrogna, une moue boudeuse sur son adorable frimousse.

**J'vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans tous tes états, Shu… Si tu as autant confiance en moi que tu le dis, alors tu n'as rien à craindre, n'est-ce pas ? **le taquina Yuki.

**Tu as raison, **approuva finalement le chanteur avec un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. **Je pense que je vais bien m'amuser à ma soirée, moi aussi. Hiro avait justement proposé qu'on aille dans cette boite très sympa, tu sais, celle où je t'avais supplié de m'emmener la dernière fois. Il me semble que cet adorable barman travaille toujours là-bas.**

Le regard de Yuki s'assombrit, comme s'y était attendu Shuichi. Il était jaloux et ça se voyait. Depuis toujours, le blond n'était pas prêteur, surtout quand il s'agissait de SON Shuichi. Et lorsqu'il y a quelques mois, il avait vu ce petit con de barman faire du charme à son amant, il s'était mis hors de lui. Si Shuichi ne l'avait pas embrassé passionnément pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, il aurait certainement tiré le pauvre barman de dernière le comptoir pour lui régler son compte sur le champ. La simple idée que quelqu'un d'autre que lui, mec ou nana, pose les yeux sur SON Shuichi le rendait fou de rage. De son côté, le musicien n'avait jamais eu l'intention de flirter avec qui que ce soit d'autre que son cher et tendre. De plus, même si le barman était beau gosse, en dehors de Yuki, Shuichi ne regardait pas trop les hommes, mais plutôt les filles. Cependant, l'effet escompté semblait marcher. Son amant était sans doute un des hommes les plus jaloux et possessifs au monde, alors ajouté à son caractère de chien, ça ne pouvait que faire des étincelles. Jouant avec le feu, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses esquissa un sourire provocateur au blond qui le fixait désormais avec un regard assassin.

**Allons, mon amour, **se moqua Shuichi, **si tu as un tant soit peu confiance en moi, alors tu n'as rien craindre, n'est-ce pas ?**

**C'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance, Shuichi, **grogna Yuki entre ses dents. **Si ce gars te touche, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, je te jure que je le tue.**

Voyant la lueur de haine dans les yeux de son amant, le chanteur se dit que finalement, il avait peut-être été un peu trop loin. _Non, non, non, Shuichi ! Si tu le laisses avoir le dessus et te dicter quels endroits tu peux fréquenter, qui tu peux approcher ou pas, et tout le reste… Tu lui donnes raison. Il doit calmer ses ardeurs et arrêter de vouloir te garder pour lui tout seul. Tu es jeune, tu as des amis, tu veux sortir. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est taciturne comme pas deux que tu dois vivre enfermé ! _

**Eiri, je veux faire cette soirée. Ce n'est pas pour t'embêter que je le veux. C'est parce que j'en ai envie. Si tu as confiance en moi alors tu sais que je ne laisserai personne poser ses mains sur moi. Je ne suis réservé qu'à toi et à toi seul. Et si tu as peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, Hiro et Miri-san seront avec moi. J'ai déjà vu ta cousine coller une droite à Aizawa dans les couloirs de NG parce qu'il lui avait mis la main aux fesses et crois-moi, elle cogne sacrément fort. J'ai rien à craindre avec eux. Et puis, on sera certainement plus nombreux. Mon ami Akira viendra sûrement. De même que Fujisaki, Sakuma-san, Noriko-san et Maïko.**

Yuki sembla hésiter un instant avant de prendre sur lui et de dire :

**Bien ! Puisque tu insistes. Mais je ne veux pas que tu reviennes avec tes fringues infestées de l'odeur d'un autre !**

**Comme si j'étais du genre à flirter avec la première personne venue ! Et puis à t'entendre parler, j'ai l'impression d'être gay, alors que je ne le suis pas. Enfin juste un peu… Mais seulement avec toi !**

…

**Je t'aime, Eiri.**

**Moi aussi, Shu.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Depuis le retour de Miri, celle-ci passait quasiment tout son temps chez Nakano. C'était donc une chance pour Eiri qui pouvait continuer à profiter de l'appartement de sa cousine pour s'entraîner à danser avec sa future belle-mère. Ils avaient déjà abordé le slow, le tango et même la salsa lors de leurs précédents rendez-vous et aujourd'hui, qui était leur dernière leçon ensemble, Hikari finissait de lui apprendre… la valse. Les deux danseurs prirent enfin une petite pause après deux longues heures d'entraînement.

**Vous avez fait de très grands progrès, Eiri-san. Vous êtes devenu un très bon danseur. Je suis sûr que Shuichi en sera très heureux.**

**Merci mais c'est grâce à vous. **

Hikari sourit chaleureusement avant de s'asseoir sur le divan, un verre de thé glacé à la main.

**Finalement, vous comptez venir le 14 ? **demanda l'écrivain.

**Je ne pense pas, non. Je n'ai rien contre vous Eiri-san, simplement, je n'aime pas l'idée que Shuichi ait renoncé à ses vœux d'avoir des enfants… Je veux dire, ses propres enfants. Depuis qu'il est tout petit, il a toujours rêvé d'une maison pleine d'enfants. Je ne doute pas que vous le rendiez aussi heureux que possible, simplement être avec vous le fait renoncer à un bien trop grand rêve. De plus, je crois que je n'arrive pas non plus à accepter son homosexualité pour le moment. Je me dis que peut-être, c'est de ma faute… Il y a peut-être quelque chose que j'ai raté dans son éducation…**

**Etre un homme et en aimer un autre n'est pas une tare. Votre fils m'a dit un jour, il a longtemps, alors qu'on n'était pas vraiment ensemble, qu'il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de moi. Qu'il m'aimait, c'est tout. Personne n'y pouvait rien. Je me suis toujours demandé comment quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que lui, d'aussi innocent et confiant, pouvait m'aimer simplement pour ce qu'il y avait au fond de moi. Il n'était ni attiré par mon argent, ni par ma célébrité, ni par mon physique et c'était bien le premier. Il m'aimait tout simplement et vous ne vous imaginez pas combien je suis heureux avec lui. S'il n'avait pas tenu bon malgré mes fâcheuses tendances à le mettre à la porte de chez moi, à le traiter horriblement, à m'efforcer d'ignorer ses sentiments pour le faire fuir, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. Je n'arrive plus à m'imaginer ma vie sans lui.**

**Une chose est sûre, vous l'aimez sincèrement.**

**Plus que tout au monde.**

Il y eut un long silence entre Mme Shindo et son futur gendre.

**Avec le temps je me dis que peut-être on été destiné à se rencontrer, et à s'aimer, **dit Eiri en baissant les yeux. **Je ne veux que son bonheur, et je me sens coupable de le priver de la joie d'être père. S'il ne m'avait pas proposé d'adopter, je n'aurais même jamais envisagé l'idée d'avoir des enfants. Mais maintenant plus que jamais j'ai envie de fonder une famille avec lui. **

**Shuichi s'est confié à Maïko qui m'a dit que vous aviez du mal à trouver un organisme qui accepte votre dossier de demande d'adoption. **

**J'imagine qu'ils pensent qu'un couple gay ne peut pas faire de bons parents.**

Un nouveau silence s'imposa et Yuki se leva se resservir une tasse de café.

**Vous m'aviez dit, le jour où vous avez accepté de m'apprendre à danser, que tout ce qui comptait à vos yeux c'était le bonheur de votre fils…**

**C'est vrai, oui.**

**Je crois qu'il ne sera vraiment comblé le jour de notre mariage que si Seichiro-san et vous veniez. **

**XXX XXX XXX**

Shuichi, Noriko, Maïko et Miri rentraient tout juste du centre commercial où ils avaient fait plusieurs boutiques de vêtements pour trouver ce qui pourrait aller au chanteur pour la réception. Heureusement, elles avaient trouvé ! Shuichi en était vraiment soulagé. Ils avaient aussi dû chercher ce que porteraient les trois jeunes femmes. Puis, ensemble, ils avaient été dans une boutique spécialisée pour étudier divers models de kimono et avaient également emprunté plusieurs panels d'échantillons de tissu. En effet, Maïko avait conseillé à son frère de faire faire son kimono sur mesure plutôt que de choisir dans le prêt-à-porter. La cadette du jeune homme lui avait assuré qu'ils auraient une très bonne couturière qui le confectionnerait en un temps record. Mais elle avait dit que son identité resterait une surprise jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi. Ce qui ne rassurait personne car le musicien et ses deux autres assistantes avaient appris à ce méfier de la nature douteuse des surprises de la benjamine Shindo. En parlant de surprise, celle que Shuichi avait décidé de faire à Yuki pour leur mariage venait de Miri. En effet, lorsqu'elle avait dû essayer diverses robes pour la réception, elle en avait profité pour montrer aux trois autres ses nombreux tatouages. Les trois japonais étaient restés admiratifs et sans voix devant les dessins qu'elle cachait soigneusement aux yeux du monde. Elle avait trois kanjis sur son flanc gauche qui représentaient de haut en bas l'amour, la valeur et la pureté. Elle avait également une petite croix égyptienne, symbole de la vie éternelle, derrière son oreille droite. Un dragon à l'encre rouge et verte entourait sa cheville droite et enfin deux petites ailes d'ange stylisées avaient été tatouées juste entre ses deux omoplates. Et le clou du spectacle : ses piercings. Elle en avait quatre à chaque lobe, qu'elle avait faits faire en même temps que Ryuichi (1), et un cinquième dans le cartilage son oreille gauche. Elle avait également fait percer sa langue mais n'y mettait plus de piercing depuis longtemps. « Une erreur de jeunesse de quand j'avais 14 ans » avait-elle expliqué. Mais sa plus grande fierté restait son double piercing au nombril. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait de son corps avait donné une merveilleuse idée à Shuichi qui lui avait alors demandé son avis sur la chose. Résultat, lui aussi était tout fier du cadeau qu'il allait faire à son petit mari… Et il avait également trouvé un excellent moyen de le lui cacher.

**Je me demande quand même ce que Yuki-san va en penser ! **se lamenta Maïko en passant le seuil de la porte de l'appartement que Shuichi et son écrivain partageaient. **Qu'est-ce qui te dis que ça va lui plaire ?**

**Je le sais, c'est tout, **se contenta de répondre son frère en déposant tous les sacs de leurs achats à coté du canapé avant de se laisser tomber sur ledit sofa.

**Quelqu'un veut boire ? **demanda Miri en faisant comme chez elle et en allant se servir un soda dans le frigo.

**Bah, ramène plusieurs canettes, Miri-chan, **dit Noriko en rejoignant Shuichi.

La Grasper se tourna vers lui avec une étrange sourire aux lèvres et lui demanda :

**Juste par curiosité, ton nombril ne serait pas une de tes principales zones érogènes, Shuichi ? **

Le jeune homme rougit comme une tomate avant de laisser un gloussement.

**Haha ! J'en étais sûre…**

**Alors, Maïko, c'est quoi cette surprise ? C'est qui cette grande couturière que tu dois nous présenter ? **demanda Miri en revenant dans le salon avec un plateau plein de canettes et de biscuits apéritifs.

**Elle devrait arriver en taxi d'ici quelques…**

Mais la lycéenne fut interrompue par la sonnette à la porte. Shuichi poussa un long soupir de fatigue avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir. Ce n'était pas Yuki qui sonnerait à sa propre porte donc il n'avait rien à craindre quant au fait de cacher ou pas leurs récents achats. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se trouva nez à nez avec…

**SOBO ! Kyah ! Ca faisait tellement longtemps ! **s'exclama le chanteur en se jetant au cou de la femme qui se tenait devant lui.

**Haha, mon petit Shu-chan, comment vas-tu ? Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois. Mais je te vois tellement souvent à la télé que j'ai l'impression de te voir tous les jours.**

**Et toi ne tu t'es rajeunie ! **

**Je me suis ratatinée tu veux dire ! **plaisanta la femme.

**Alors, c'est comment l'Australie ? J'y suis passé plusieurs fois pour des concerts mais jamais assez longtemps pour profiter du pays ou venir vous voir…**

**C'est merveilleux.**

**Mais je t'en prie, entre.**

Shuichi s'écarta de la porte pour laisser passer son invitée avant de fermer et de verrouiller derrière lui, sans oublier de mettre la chaîne. _Comme ça, si Yuki revient, on le saura et on aura le temps de tout planquer…_ En arrivant dans le salon, il trouva Maïko déjà dans les bras de la nouvelle arrivante.

**Les filles, je vous présente Shindo Kaede, ma grand-mère, **dit la jeune fille en s'écartant de la femme qui allait déjà vers ses 70 ans mais qui était vraiment bien conservée (2).

**Sobo, voici Ukaï Noriko-san. Elle jouait avec nous au début de Bad Luck en tant que membre additionnel. Puis elle a rejoint Nittle Grasper et a été remplacée par Fujisaki, **expliqua Shuichi.

**Ah, oui, je vois**, affirma Kaede en faisant chaleureusement la bise à la jolie trentenaire. **Jeune femme, les murs de la chambre de mon petit-fils étaient recouverts de poster de vous et de votre groupe. Je suis contente de voir que vous êtes amis ; il vous admire tant…**

Shuichi rougit une nouvelle fois devant le sourire amusé de la pianiste aux cheveux mauves. Puis il se tourna vers la blonde qui fumait tranquillement, adossée à un mur de la pièce.

**Et elle, c'est Johanson Miri-san. Elle est guitariste dans un très grand groupe américain mais surtout elle est notre co-productrice : elle se charge d'exporter Bad Luck en occident grâce à sa compagnie de production. C'est aussi la cousine de Eiri et la petite amie de Hiro.**

**Fantastique ! **s'exclama la vieille dame en s'approchant de la blonde pour lui dire bonjour également.

Celle-ci éteignit sa cigarette dans le cendrier qu'elle tenait à la main avant de faire la bise à son aînée.

**Enchantée, Kaede-sama, **dit-elle poliment.

**Moi de même. J'espère que vous prenez bien soin de ce cher petit Hiro. Je le connais depuis qu'il est tout petit et je suis contente qu'il se soit trouvé quelqu'un. **

Miri rougit un peu avant de retourner dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé. Shuichi savait bien que leur relation n'était pas tout à fait officielle pour l'instant car ils ne savaient pas encore très bien où ils en étaient tous les deux. C'était donc la raison pour laquelle elle avait simplement rougie puis s'était retirée dans la cuisine.

**Alors c'était votre grand-mère la mystérieuse personne ? **demanda Noriko à Maïko et son frère.

**Et oui ! Sobo est une excellente couturière.**

**Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici si tôt, sobo ? **s'enquit Shuichi.

**Ah, votre grand-père ne viendra pas avant le 12 car il participe à un championnat d'échecs. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'ennuyer pendant son petit voyage en Europe, alors j'ai décidé de venir plus tôt. **

**Tu viens, sobo, je vais te faire visiter rapidement la maison**, proposa le chanteur.

**Volontiers. **

La femme suivit son petit-fils dans le couloir.

**Ici, c'est la salle de bain principale… Là-bas, c'est la chambre d'amis, mais on ne l'utilise jamais…**

**Vous ne recevez jamais d'amis ?**

**Si mais disons que Yuki aime avoir son espace et n'aime pas qu'on empiète sur sa vie. Donc généralement, nos invités rentrent chez eux pour dormir, surtout qu'ils habitent tous en ville. Mais quand il s'agit de Tatsuha, le petit frère de Yuki et qui habite à Kyoto, lui il dort sur le canapé. **

**Pourquoi donc ? Il ne préfèrerait pas la chambre ?**

**Si, bien sûr. Mais Yuki se dit que s'il le laissait avoir la chambre, il viendrait « s'incruster » encore plus souvent, **ricana Shuichi avant de poursuivre la visite. **Là, c'est une chambre que Yuki utilise comme bureau. C'est un peu comme sa grotte, tu vois. Il s'y enferme parfois toute la journée juste pour écrire en paix. Mais moi j'adore aller l'y embêter… Là c'est aussi une chambre, mais c'est la plus petite de l'appartement. J'y mets toutes mes affaires, mes DVDs, mes CDs, mes posters, mes mangas et mes magazines… Et ici c'est notre chambre. Dedans il y a aussi une salle de bain, mais plus petite que l'autre.**

Ils revinrent dans le salon et Shuichi guida sa grand-mère jusqu'à la salle à manger.

**Ici, on mange bien avec la vue sur la ville et tout, c'est très agréable. Mais la plupart du temps on mange ici, dans la cuisine. Et là-bas, c'est le balcon qui est en fait assez grand pour être une petite terrasse.**

**Eh bien, mon chéri, je vois que tu as un bien joli appartement. Spacieux et confortable, mais la décoration et un peu… impersonnelle.**

**Si c'était moi, il y aurait plus de couleur. Mais en fait, même si j'habite ici, c'est Yuki qui a choisi l'appartement. Il a emménagé ici peu de temps après le début de notre relation alors je n'avais pas vraiment mon mot à dire…**

**Vous comptez déménager après votre mariage ? **s'enquit Kaede.

**Ca fait parti de nos projets, oui, **confirma le jeune homme en retournant au salon.

**Bien, et si tu enfilais ce que vous avez trouvé comme vêtements pour la réception pour me le montrer pendant que moi et tes charmantes assistantes papotons un peu, **proposa sa grand-mère avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

**Haï ! J'y vais tout de suite ! **s'exclama Shuichi en se précipitant vers les sacs pour disparaître avec dans la chambre.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Yuki marchait dans les rues de Tokyo, le visage en partie caché par le col relevé de son long manteau noir. Il sortait tout juste d'un rendez-vous avec son psy qui, pour une fois, lui avait annoncé une bonne nouvelle : s'il continuait sur cette lancée, sa thérapie toucherait bientôt à sa fin. _Pas trop tôt, _pensa Eiri. _Depuis le temps que je me tape ces conneries de rendez-vous. Comme si j'avais encore besoin de me faire soigner alors mon petit Shu-chan est là pour veiller à mon bonheur ? Tsss… Ces psy à la con me font vraiment chier !_ Mais alors qu'il s'approchait du grand parking où il avait garé sa voiture, son chemin croisa celui d'une des personnes qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas voir aujourd'hui : Seguchi Tohma.

**Eiri-san, je suis content de te trouver. Justement, ta sœur et moi voulions te parler.**

**Pas envie, je rentre chez moi, **répliqua Yuki sans même s'arrêter de marcher.

Il pénétra dans l'enceinte du parking mais le pianiste entra avec lui.

**Ca tombe bien, c'est aussi le parking où nous sommes garés. Mika attend dans la voiture.**

**Quoi ? Elle s'est pointée ici ? Et puis d'abord, comment vous avez su où me trouver ?**

**Tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas me sous-estimer, Eiri-san. **

**Ouais…**

Les deux blonds marchèrent en direction de sa Mercedes. Mercedes qui n'était plus là. Yuki ferma les yeux, les poings serrés, les mâchoires contractées, comptant jusqu'à dix mentalement pour lutter contre l'envie de décalquer Seguchi pour avoir osé toucher à son bébé, à son trésor, à sa déesse…

**Où est-elle ?**

**Qui donc ?**

**Ma-voi-ture, **gronda le romancier en détachant bien chaque syllabes.

**Oh, oui ! J'ai vu un camion de la fourrière l'emmener.**

**Bien sûr, tu n'y es pour rien. **

**Non, c'est Mika qui s'est amusée à faire ôter ta voiture. Elle a dit que c'était le seul moyen pour nous de pouvoir discuter dix minutes avec toi.**

**Je préfère encore prendre le bus que de monter avec vous dans ta limousine, Seguchi, **refusa Eiri en voyant arriver le véhicule de Tohma.

**Et risquer de te faire reconnaître, te faisant ainsi bloquer dans le bus par des dizaines de fans hystériques ? Ce serait trop dangereux.**

_Le pire, c'est qu'il a raison._

**Très bien, je monte. Mais déposez-moi en vitesse, **grogna Yuki en allumant une cigarette et en montant à l'arrière.

Comme il s'y attendait, Mika était déjà dedans à les attendre. Aussitôt que la portière se fut refermée derrière Tohma, la limousine démarra et Mika commença.

**Eiri, écoute…**

**Tais-toi.**

**Nani ? Tu ne sais même pas de quoi j'allais parler.**

**Si je le sais. Et je ne veux pas t'entendre. Contentez-vous de me déposer chez moi et après tu t'occuperas de sortir ma voiture de la fourrière. Et prie pour qu'elle n'ait pas la moindre égratignure. **

**Je t'en prie Eiri, ce gamin est une source de problème ! T'attacher à lui, c'est une chose, mais aller jusqu'à l'épouser… **

**Je fais ce que je veux, c'est compris !**

**Depuis que Shindo-kun est entré dans ta vie, tu dois prendre encore plus de médicaments qu'avant. Pour ton ulcère, pour tes migraines, pour dormir et pour ta schizophrénie latente, **intervint Seguchi.

**Shuichi est sans aucun doute la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, alors arrêtez de croire le contraire. Il s'occupe très bien de moi et le fait que vous avanciez des infos erronées montre bien que vous ne savez vraiment rien de ma vie. Je n'ai quasiment plus de migraines et je ne fais plus de cauchemars depuis longtemps. Mon traitement pour ma schizophrénie a été suspendu par mon psy qui a jugé que la thérapie suffisait amplement désormais. Quant à mon ulcère, il ne me dérange plus depuis un bon bout de temps, **rétorqua le romancier.

**Et tu penses que ça va durer, une fois que vous aurez adoptez un enfant, si vous y arrivez un jour ?** s'exclama Mika. **Un bébé ruinerait ta santé, sans compter que Shuichi n'est encore qu'un… un gamin. Tu ne peux sérieusement pas songer à te marier avec lui et à fonder une famille.**

**Détrompe-toi.**

**Eiri-san, **reprit Seguchi, **ne** **penses-tu pas que t'engager de cette façon avec Shindo est, de toutes façons, un peu prématuré ? Je veux dire… Ce n'est qu'un adolescent qui n'a connu que toi. Il ne sait pas vraiment grand-chose de la vie. Peut-être que cette espèce d'amour qu'il dit avoir pour toi n'est en fait qu'un entichement passager. Trois ans que vous êtes ensemble, certes… Mais ce n'est pas grand-chose dans une vie. Il pourrait tout aussi bien te quitter du jour au lendemain s'il venait à se rendre compte qu'en réalité, il n'éprouve rien de plus que de l'attirance pour un homme séduisant, riche et célèbre et qu'il considère son homosexualité comme une sorte de « phase ». Tu dois admettre qu'il sortait tout juste de l'enfance quand vous vous êtes rencontré… Il était dans une période de sa vie où il ne se connaissait pas très bien et se posait beaucoup de questions. Il s'est sans aucun doute laissé submerger par ses sentiments du moment. Il est loin d'avoir la maturité nécessaire pour ce genre de relation. **

Yuki se sentait perdu. Seguchi, en merveilleux manipulateur qu'il était, était presque parvenu à lui mettre le doute. Mais la simple image de Shuichi lui souriant, le simple souvenir de ses lèvres contre les siennes, le murmure des mots d'amour qu'il lui chuchotait à l'oreille lorsqu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Tout ça avait suffi à le rassurer. Il esquissa un sourire moqueur et dit :

**Bien essayé. Me prendre entre deux feux et me pousser à douter, sachant que je suis le genre de personne à vite revenir sur son choix lorsqu'il s'agit de sentiments… Mais vous voyez, il y a une chose dont je ne douterai jamais, c'est de l'amour que Shuichi a pour moi. Et pour ta gouverne Seguchi, Shuichi en sait bien plus sur la vie que tu n'en sauras jamais. **

**A vrai dire, en ce qui me concerne, je n'en ai jamais vraiment douté moi non plus…** affirma Mika. **C'est bien pour ça que je sais que si je lui dit que rester avec toi, il ne pourra que te rendre plus malade que tu ne l'es déjà, il te quittera pour ton propre bien, parce qu'il t'aime.**

**Ose te mettre entre lui et moi et je te jure que tu regretteras de m'avoir pour frère. Shuichi est mon unique source de bonheur et je ne laisserai personne me l'enlever. N'essayez surtout pas de nous séparer comme vous l'avez fait déjà tant de fois. Je vous déconseille de me mettre en colère.**

**Eiri, tu…**

**Je descends ici.**

**Mais, tu n'es même pas encore chez toi…** plaida Tohma.

**Rien à foutre, je descends ici. Arrête cette putain de voiture.**

Le claviériste fit signe au chauffeur de s'arrêter et Eiri sortit aussitôt de la limousine. Il se tourna vers sa sœur et son beau-frère et dit :

**Vous êtes toujours invité parce que je ne veux pas avoir à faire de la peine à Shuichi en lui rapportant cette conversation. Donc, je vais faire comme si vous n'aviez rien tenté contre nous. Mais en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas l'intention d'oublier que ma propre sœur a essayé de ruiner ma vie soit disant pour mon propre bien. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous le pardonne de si tôt.**

Là-dessus, il claqua la portière et reprit son chemin à pieds. Ils voulaient le faire douter, et tout ce qu'ils avaient obtenu, c'était l'effet inverse : Eiri était encore plus déterminé à sa marier avec son jeune amant. Yuki ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un bref instant un sourire satisfait. _En tout cas, Shuichi avait bien raison ce matin : on peut pas faire confiance à Tohma._

**XXX XXX XXX**

Shuichi, ses assistantes et sa grand-mère papotaient joyeusement tandis que cette dernière prenait les mesures sur le futur marié.

**Bien, maintenant, au moins, tu sais que tu peux te reposer sur tes deux oreilles, aniki, **plaisanta Maïko.

**C'est vrai, **approuva Noriko. **Tout est réglé, y compris ce que tu vas porter pour ton mariage. Profite donc de tes derniers jours de jeune homme célibataire.**

**Ah non ! Je reste fidèle à mon Yuki ! Mais vous avez raison, au moins maintenant, j'ai plus qu'à attendre, **approuva le chanteur en écartant les bras pour permettre à sa grand-mère d'en mesurer la longueur. **On a le model du kimono, le tissu, la couturière…**

**Haha, Shu-chan, tu pourras être fier du travail de ta vieille grand-mère ! Je suis si contente que tu te marie, mon petit ange, que je vais tout faire pour que ton mari te saute au cou en te voyant arriver devant l'autel.**

**Sobo ! Je préfèrerais qu'il attende la nuit de noces… **pouffa le jeune homme.

**En tout, t'as plus de soucis à te faire. Si y'a le moindre problème de dernière minute, les filles et moi on s'en chargera pour toi, **affirma Miri en feuilletant un magazine de robes de mariée.

**Merci de m'avoir aidé. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurai pu m'en sortir tout seul…**

**C'est normal ! On t'aime tellement qu'on ne pouvait décemment pas te laisser gérer ça tout seul.**

**Mais pourquoi ton fiancé ne t'a-t-il pas aidé, Shu-chan ?** demanda Kaede.

**Si, il s'est proposé, mais j'ai refusé… On a fait un marché : je me charge du mariage et lui de la lune de miel. **

**Bon compromis… **approuva la grand-mère en rangeant son mètre-mesure.

Soudain, tous entendirent la porte d'entrer se déverrouiller et tenter de s'ouvrir. _Heureusement que j'ai mis la chaîne, _se dit Shuichi en soupirant de soulagement. Ses assistantes s'affairaient déjà à tout ramasser pour cacher les achats, les échantillons, les magazines et les models dans la pièce réservée aux affaires du musicien.

**Shuichi ! Ouvre cette porte ! **gronda Yuki.

**Une minute, mon amour ! **lança le jeune homme en aidant les filles.

Il verrouilla la porte de sa petite chambre et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée pour ôter la chaîne et faire entrer son amant. A peine celui-ci eut-il mis un pied dans l'appartement qu'il enlaça Shuichi et l'embrassa tendrement. Lorsqu'il libéra ses lèvres, son compagnon souffla :

**Bienvenue à la maison, Eiri… Ton accueil m'a coupé le souffle… **

**C'était le but.**

Là-dessus, il se pencha encore une fois sur son petit Shu pour l'embrasser de nouveau, mais il fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge qui venait de l'entrée du salon. En jetant un coup d'œil dans la direction du bruit dérangeant, Yuki découvrit les trois assistantes de Shuichi.

**Vous pourriez attendre qu'on soit parties avant de vous peloter… **se moqua Miri en tirant sur sa cigarette fraîchement allumée.

**Surtout, faites comme si j'étais pas là, **assura Noriko.

**Oui, ne vous dérangez pas pour nous… **approuva Maïko.

Toutes les deux semblaient zyeuter la scène avec avidité. Noriko parce qu'elle était à peu près aussi perverse que Miri, et Maïko parce qu'elle était très fleur bleue et trouvait cette embrassade tout ce qu'il y a de plus romantique…

**Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore là, vous trois ? **demanda un peu rudement l'écrivain qui n'était pas vraiment d'humeur.

**Shuichi avait encore besoin de nous, mais rassure-toi Eiri, il a tout fini. Tu nous verras beaucoup moins souvent… **répondit la Grasper.

**Snif… Ca veut dire que je n'aurai plus de bons prétextes pour m'incruster dans la maison de mon idole… **gémit la lycéenne, ses grands yeux auburn tout humides.

**Pas trop tôt, **répondit Yuki en se détachant de l'étreinte de son amoureux.

Il passa entre les filles pour entrer dans le salon lorsqu'il trouva une quatrième femme, beaucoup plus âgée, debout près de la télé. Ils se regardèrent un long moment : la vieille dame avec un sourire chaleureux et Eiri avec un air dubitatif. Shuichi entra alors dans la pièce et se hâta de faire les présentations.

**Eiri ! Je te présente ma grand-mère du côté de mon père, Shindo Kaede. Elle est venue plus tôt que prévue d'Adélaïde… Sobo, je te présente mon fiancé, Yuki Eiri. **

**Oai dekite ureshî desu, **dit joyeusement la femme en s'inclinant légèrement.

**Non, c'est moi, **dit aussitôt Yuki dont les traits du visage s'était aussitôt adoucis. **Shuichi m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, Kaede-sama.**

**En bien j'espère ! **s'exclama la grand-mère tout en gardant le sourire.

_J'ai l'impression de comprendre d'où Shuichi tire cette habitude de tout le temps sourire… _remarqua le romancier pour lui-même.

**En tous cas, une chose est sûre, Shuichi a bien choisi son mari… **dit gentiment Kaede.

_Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre elle et moi…_ se dit Eiri, soulagé d'avoir quelqu'un de la famille de son amant qui soit enfin de son côté, autre que cette hystérique, mais néanmoins attachante, petite Maïko.

**Ndla : **(1) Dans le manga, Ryuichi à quatre piercings à l'oreille droite… C'est trop sexy, KYAH ! (2) Mon arrière-grand-mère à 89 ans cette année, bah elle ne les fait pas ! Gros bisous mémé !

**Notes : **Bon, alors si vous avez besoin de vocabulaire sur un thème particulier, par exemple la séduction, le sexe, la famille, l'argent, la cuisine… Envoyez-moi un PM et je vous répondrais avec le plus de détails possible. Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. La prochaine fois, l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Yuki et celui de Shuichi. Ambiance sensiblement différente mais ça reste un festival de fous rires car je les ai imaginé avec l'aide de ma chère Drudrue ! Puis aussi la cérémonie… Trop kawaï… REVIEW !

PS : Si vous trouvez mes chapitres trop longs, faites moi signe… Je demande parce que parfois j'écris, j'écris, mais une fois partie, je ne sais plus m'arrêter.

**Lexique :**

Sobo : Mamie (quand on parle de la sienne)

Sofu : Papi (quand on parle du sien)

Baka : Crétin, andouille, idiot, abruti...

Nanda : Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Demo : Mais.

Honto : Vraiment?

Nani : Hein? Quoi?

Oai dekite ureshî desu : Heureux de vous rencontrer.

Kawaï : Mignon, choupi, sexy (ça dépend de sens de la phrase… )

Aniki : Grand frère.


	7. Ce qui peut se passer en 24H

**Titre :** Des surprises à la pelle.

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Bêta-lectrice :** Mag-San.

**Source :** Gravitation

**Genre :** Yaoi, Shonen-aï, Mpreg

**Rating :** T

**Paring :** Yûki Eiri / Shindô Shûichi

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas les miens, ils appartiennent à Maki Murakami. Seule exception : Miri Johanson, rescapée de « Should I believe in Destiny ? » dans un rôle un petit peu différent…

**Notes : **Super productive que je suis, j'entame mon 7eme chapitre juste après avoir clos le 6eme. Sachant qu'alors je venais de finir le 5eme… Hihi ! Je crois que j'ai des lecteurs contents ! Mais bien sûr, à l'heure où vous lisez ces lignes, ça fait déjà 3 semaines que j'ai écrit ! Et oui, je fais la mise en page directement ainsi que les notes… lol. Donc bon bah comme promis, dans ce chapitre, vous retrouverez les fameuses soirées d'enterrement de vie de garçon et la cérémonie de mariage. Vous pourrez aussi voir combien j'aime Ayaka… (ironie). Bonne lecture !

_Pensées en italique._ **Dialogue en gras.**

_**Chapitre 7 : Ce qui peut se passer en 24 heures.**_

Après des mois d'attente, le jour du mariage était arrivé. Enfin presque. L'après-midi du 13 février, Shuichi était dans la petite pièce qui lui était réservée et préparait ses affaires pour la nuit. En effet, comme le veut la tradition, les deux fiancés ne devaient plus se revoir jusqu'à la cérémonie. Il était donc prévu que le chanteur aille passer la nuit chez Hiro avant de se lever extrêmement tôt pour prendre l'avion pour Kyoto afin d'être là-bas pour 10h30 le matin étant donné que la cérémonie commençait à 14h pétantes et qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour se préparer. Yuki, quant à lui, partait le soir même. Après sa soirée dans un club de billard avec Tatsuha, K et à son grand dam, Tohma, il dormirait au temple, même si son père devait tirer un peu la tronche. Il était 16h passées et c'était l'heure des séparations jusqu'au lendemain après-midi… Les deux amants étaient maintenant serrés l'un contre l'autre, étendus sur le canapé, s'embrassant comme s'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain.

**Yuki, j'ai pas envie qu'on soit séparés, **gémit Shuichi, ses lèvres toujours contre celles de son fiancé.

**C'est que jusqu'à demain 14h, baka. Tu pars souvent en tournée pour des périodes bien plus longues que ça, **répondit l'écrivain en glissant ses doigts dans la tignasse rose du chanteur.

**Oui, mais cette nuit qui va me paraître vraiment très longue. En plus je vais devoir la passer sans toi.**

**Console-toi en pensant à ce que je compte te faire demain soir. Une nuit de noces doit toujours rester mémorable.**

**Et dire que c'est la veille du jour que j'attends depuis l'instant où tu m'as embrassé pour la première fois.**

**T'attendais depuis si longtemps que ça ?**

**Bah contrairement à toi, moi je suis amoureux depuis le premier jour !**

Vexé par la réflexion, Yuki se renfrogna avant de marmonna :

**Je t'aimais moi aussi…**

**Oui bah t'avais une très étrange manière de me le montrer.**

**T'as pourtant lu mes poèmes, non ! Tu sais qu'après t'avoir vu ce soir-là, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi et…**

**Et ?**

…

**Dis-le !**

…

**Yuki !**

…

Le jeune homme sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pourquoi était-ce si dur pour cet homme d'avouer ce qu'il cachait au fond de lui ? Il avait eu beaucoup moins de difficultés à lui balancer qu'il avait tué des gens quand il avait 16 ans… De son côté, Eiri se sentit totalement coupable lorsqu'il vit une première larme rouler sur les joues roses de son amant. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours la principale cause de ses chagrins ? Il enlaça un peu plus fort le musicien contre lui et au bout d'un moment il murmura :

**C'est vrai, j'étais amoureux… Mais j'étais trop bête pour m'en rendre compte. Ou peut-être que je le savais mais que je refusais de l'admettre… Mais le plus important reste quand même qu'aujourd'hui, on est bien ensemble, non ! Alors arrête de geindre, tu m'énerves.**

**Je t'aime tellement, mon amour, tu vas me manquer ce soir…**

**J'aurais ma strip-teaseuse pour me tenir chaud alors pour moi, ça ira.**

_Pourquoi il faut toujours que je dise des trucs stupides qui lui font de la peine alors que je sais très bien qu'il finit toujours en larmes. _Et en effet, Shuichi venait d'éclater en sanglots, son corps secoué de hoquets.

**Pourquoi t'es méchant avec moi alors qu'on va se marier demain ? Je croyais que tu étais devenu un peu plus gentil avec moi…**

**J'ai pas été si méchant que ça, quand même ! **

**Si !** répliqua Shuichi en se redressant d'un bond pour se détacher de l'étreinte de son fiancé, dans l'intention de sa lever totalement du canapé.

**Shu ! Reviens ! Je suis désolé…**

Le chanteur le fixa avec son regard lavande et encore trempé de larmes. Eiri s'approcha de lui et lui tira un petit baiser avant de susurrer :

**Tu es le seul…**

Le petit sourire amoureux de son amant le rassura, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était tout pardonné.

**XXX XXX XXX**

En partant pour Kyoto, Yuki avait déposé Shuichi chez son meilleur ami. Là-bas, il avait opéré à quelques changements. En réalité, il s'était teint les cheveux en châtain, sa couleur d'origine et ce pour deux raisons : le châtain irait mieux avec la couleur de son kimono et de cette façon, il pourrait passer sa lune de miel sans se faire harceler par des fans qui l'auraient repéré au fuchsia de sa tignasse. De plus, ça ferait une bonne surprise à Yuki le lendemain. Après tout, Shuichi n'avait pas porté ses cheveux comme ça depuis près de trois ans : il avait opté pour le rose quelques semaines après avoir rencontré son grand amour.

Maintenant, le chanteur et le guitariste était en route pour… Disney Land. En effet, Shuichi n'étant pas du genre à vouloir de strip-teaseuse, ni de cassettes porno, ni d'alcool, Hiro avait pensé que passer la soirée dans un parc d'attractions serait le meilleur moyen pour lui de s'amuser un bon coup et de se détendre avant le grand jour. Shuichi avait accueilli l'idée avec enthousiasme. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, ils retrouvèrent devant l'entrée Suguru, Maïko, Ryuichi et Noriko, ainsi qu'un ami de longue date.

**Miri ne vient pas ? **s'enquit le jeune homme aux cheveux nouvellement châtains.

**Elle n'aime pas trop les parcs d'attractions ; elle a dit que si elle devait y aller un jour, ce serait rien qu'avec moi… **

En entendant cela, Shuichi pouffa de rire ce qui fit sensiblement rougir Hiro qui reprit :

**Et puis, elle s'est aussi dite que ça te rassurerait sûrement si elle veillait à ce que Yuki-san ne voit pas de strip-teaseuses…**

**Donc elle est à Kyoto ? **s'étonna le chanteur.

**Oui, depuis hier soir. Tatsuha, Seguchi-san, K et elle sont les invités de la soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon de Yuki-san, **répondit simplement le guitariste.

**Hé ! Shuichi, Hiro ! Ca fait un bail ! **lança un jeune homme brun, aux cheveux très courts, en venant à la rencontre des deux musiciens.

**Akira ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir ! **s'exclama le guitariste en faisant l'accolade à son ami de longue date. **Depuis le lycée !**

**Ouaip ! **

**Merci d'avoir fait le chemin depuis Paris pour venir à mon mariage, **dit Shuichi en le prenant dans ses bras.

**Bah, c'est normal ! Qui aurait pu croire que tu serais le premier à te caser ? Je voyais plutôt Hiro en jeune marié… Alors, il est comment ce Eiri ?**

**Quoi ? Tu connais pas Yuki Eiri ? **s'étonna Hiro.

**Si bien sûr ! Comme tout le monde au Japon. Mais depuis que je suis parti, je ne suis plus vraiment au fait des infos ici…**

**Pourtant tout le monde sait que lui et moi on est ensemble, **affirma Shuichi.

**Bah si tu voulais que je sache qui étais ton futur mari, t'aurais peut-être dû marquer Yuki au lieu Uesugi…**

**Mouais…**

Les trois garçons furent très vite rejoints par Noriko, Ryuichi, Suguru et Maïko.

**Hé ! On a pas le temps pour les autographes, les mecs ! **râla Fujisaki.

**On ne signe pas d'autographes, on salue un pote, **expliqua le guitariste.

**Akira, je te présente Noriko-san, Suguru-kun et Ryu-chan, enfin je veux dire Sakuma-san. Et tu connais déjà Maïko-chan… **présenta le futur marié.

**Haï. Heureux de connaître vous autres, **salua Akira.

**Les gars, je vous présente Furokawa Akira, un de nos meilleurs amis au lycée à Hiro et moi,** dit le jeune chanteur.

**Bon, ce soir, on fait tout ce que tu veux, Shu-chan, alors par quoi on commence ?** demanda Noriko.

**Space Montain ! **s'exclama le futur marié.

**Kyah ! Sugoi ! **cria Ryuichi en brandissant son lapin en peluche rose. **T'entends ça, Kumagoro ? On va aller dans le Space Montain !**

Les deux rock-star se mirent à sauter comme des gamins de 4 ans à la simple idée de monter dans le manège.

**Alors allons-y avant que ces deux-là ne nous fasse repérer…** grogna Fujisaki.

**Ah, ne soit pas rabat-joie, Suguru-kun, **le réprimanda gentiment Maïko en le prenant par le bras. **Tu vas finir vieux avant l'âge sinon…**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Il était 18h passé quand Yuki était arrivé au domaine familial. Là, Tatsuha et Miri l'avaient aussitôtkidnappé pour l'emmener jusqu'à un bar où on pouvait trouver à peu près tout ce qu'on voulait : une salle banale au rez-de-chaussée où on pouvait consommer toutes sortes de boisson alcoolisées et regarder des matchs de foot ou de rugby à la télé, une salle de billard au premier étage, une piste de danse avec ambiance night-club au second. Et enfin une salle un peu plus petite mais sans doutes celle qui intéressait le plus Tatsuha : la salle de strip-tease. Bien sûr, le garnement s'était bien gardé de le dire à sa cousine ou à son frère, sachant qu'ils auraient fait demi-tour. Mister K avait été invité par Tohma et ça, le moine appréciait beaucoup. Même si l'américain lui foutait toujours les pétoches avec tous ses flingues planqués sous ses vêtements, quand il se lâchait un peu, c'était un vrai fêtard.

**J'comprends pas du tout pourquoi t'es venue… **bougonna Yuki à sa cousine. **C'est un enterrement de vie de garçon…**

**Vue que Maïko et Noriko sont à celui de ton fiancé, je ne vois pas le problème au fait que je sois ici,** répliqua-t-elle.

**Shuichi c'est différent. **

**J'vois pas en quoi. En plus, j'ai promis de veiller à ce que tu ne te bourres pas la gueule et que tu n'aille pas voir de strip-teaseuses. **

**Et à qui tu as fait cette promesse ?**

**A Hiro.**

**Qu'il se mêle de ce qui le regarde ! Shuichi me fait confiance.**

**Pas moi. **

Les deux cousins se fixèrent un long moment avant que Miri ne dise :

**Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, je m'en fous complètement. Mais c'est pas le cas de Hiro qui voudrait que tu sois en forme pour demain et surtout que tu n'ais pas eu d'aventure de dernière minute comme beaucoup de futur mariés en ont… Il pense à Shuichi et c'est normal.**

**Moi aussi je pense à lui.**

**Il te manque ?**

**Tsss… **

…

**Eh, vous deux là-bas ! Arrêtez de traîner ! On n'aura plus de tables pour jouer ! **les appela Tatsuha, loin devant avec K et Seguchi.

Eiri avait pu noter un sérieux changement d'attitude de la part de son beau-frère à son égard depuis « l'incident » survenu la semaine précédente. En effet, il essayait de se faire pardonner en montrer plus d'intérêt à Shuichi et en faisant l'effort de se montrer bien plus respectueux à son égard. Yuki avait même pu le surprendre en train de s'excuser auprès de son amant pour avoir était un peu trop dur en critiquant la tournure d'une des phrases de la chanson qu'il venait d'écrire. Peut-être était-il sincère, ou peut-être cherchait-il uniquement à trouver grâce aux yeux du romancier. Peu importait en fin de compte. Le blond avait décidé de tenir sa parole et d'agir comme si de rien n'était, même s'il avait du mal à oublier de quelle façon sa propre sœur et son beau-frère avait essayer de le séparer de Shuichi à peine quelques jour plus tôt.

**On ferait bien d'entrée avant que monsieur « Je suis moine mais je fais la tournée des bars » ne pique une crise de nerfs.**

**Mouais, **approuva Eiri qui aurait sincèrement préféré rester auprès de Shuichi.

**XXX XXX XXX**

De leur côté, le chanteur et ses amis avait eut le temps de faire les attractions les plus folles et les retournantes qu'ils avaient trouvé avant d'aller casser la croûte dans une pizzeria du parc.

**Un petit tour de karting juste après, ça vous dit ?** proposa Akira avant d'avaler une nouvelle bouchée.

**Pourquoi pas ! **approuva Noriko.

**Neh, j'ai peur des voitures ! **gémit Ryuichi en mordillant l'oreille de Kumagoro.

**Tu monteras avec moi alors…**

**C'est une bonne idée, ça ! Et si on montait tous par deux… On pourra faire la course…** dit joyeusement Shuichi.

**Ouais, pas bête, seulement on est sept, un nombre impair, **fit remarquer Suguru.

**Pas grave ! J'veux être tout seul ! J'suis meilleur en solo ! **affirma Akira.

**Alors je monte avec toi ! **s'empressa de lancer Maïko en s'agrippant au bras de Fujisaki.

Il n'échappa pas au leader de Bad Luck que son pianiste avait furieusement rougi et que le sourire niais de sa sœur annonçait un coup de foudre. A l'évidence, il n'était pas le seul puisque Hiro, assis à sa droite, se mit à pouffer de rire. Noriko lui lança un petit clin d'œil entendu tandis que Ryuichi, comme d'habitude complètement à l'Ouest, jouait aux billes avec les olives.

**Bon et bien, je suppose que Shu-chan et moi devrons nous mettre ensemble,** en déduit Hiro qui tentait vainement de cacher son sourire à un Fujisaki encore plus mal à l'aise.

**Il nous restera plus qu'à essayer les barques du monde des poupées et à monter dans les fameuse tasses tournantes, **dit Shuichi en évitant de lancer un regard meurtrier au pauvre claviériste.

**Ah, Shu-chan, les tasses qui tournent, on aurait mieux fait de les faire avant de manger… **se plaignit Ryuichi. **J'ai mal au cœur…**

**C'est normal, t'as pas arrêté de t'empiffrer de pepperoni, **fit remarquer la Grasper aux cheveux mauves.

_Je me demande ce que fait Yuki… _pensa Shuichi en engouffrant une énorme bouchée de pizza dans sa bouche.

**XXX XXX XXX**

C'est vers 20h que Yuki et les autres eurent fini de papoter autour de leurs bières. Enfin, Tatsuha, K et Seguchi avaient papoté. Yuki s'était contenté de boire ses deux pintes de blonde en écoutant plus ou moins leur conversation, alors que Miri s'était contentée d'une petite bouteille d'eau en enregistrant des notes dans son PAD. _Toujours à jouer les femmes d'affaires overbookées. _Tenant extrêmement mal l'alcool, elle avait préféré éviter de se retrouver saoule la veille du mariage de son cher cousin. Surtout qu'elle avait de sérieuses tendances agressives quand elle avait un coup dans le nez. Désormais, les quatre hommes et la jeune femme étaient autour d'une table de billard, jouant par équipe de deux, tandis que Tohma servait d'arbitre.

**Héhéhé ! Elle était chaude la Ginger, en haut ! **s'exclama un homme bourré comme pas deux en descendant de l'escalier qui menait aux étages un peu plus chaud du bar.

**Wééééé ! **hurla un de ses camarades ivrognes en lui donnant l'accolade.

**De quoi ils parlent, ces deux abrutis ? **se demanda tout haut Yuki en les regardant d'un air soupçonneux. **Tatsuha, qu'est-ce qu'il y a à l'étage ? **

**Rien, rien… Et si on allait boire une ou deux bières en plus ? **tenta le moine.

_J'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose ce con… _pensa l'aîné Uesugi.

**Hé, ma belle ! Toi aussi t'es une des chaudasses qui trémoussent leurs petits culs au troisième étage ? **demanda un troisième homme saoul qui s'était faufilé derrière Miri pour lui mettre la main aux fesses.

Seulement voilà, le pauvre ignorait complètement que la demoiselle avait une espèce de réflexe psycho-morphologique (1) qui faisait que dès qu'une main étrangère la touchait, elle réagissait au quart de tour de façon souvent inattendue. Là par exemple, elle avait saisi une boule de billard et l'avait balancé dans la tronche du mec. Tatsuha était mort de rire, K applaudissait, Tohma esquissait un petit sourire amusé et Yuki manqua de s'étouffer.

**Recommence, tête-à-claques et je te donne un bon coup de queue entre les jambes, **menaça la blonde, au bord de l'hystérie (2).

Le jeu de mot, qu'il soit volontaire ou non, avait fait son effet sur le gay et le bi qu'elle avait pour cousins. Les deux frères pouffaient de rire ; Yuki lui-même ne cherchait plus à s'en cacher.

**Tu te fous de ma gueule, blondinet ? **s'énerva l'homme saoul, l'arcade sourcilière entaillée et ensanglantée, très vite rejoint par ses deux compères et quelques autres qui venaient aussi de descendre des escaliers.

**Ouvertement, **répondit Yuki en retrouvant presque instantanément son sérieux.

**Eiri-san, nous ferions peut-être bien de partir afin d'éviter un conflit, **proposa Tohma qui s'était lui aussi recomposé une figure stricte voir autoritaire.

**Non, pourquoi ? Ca commence à devenir intéressant, **répondit l'écrivain. **C'est sans doute la dernière occasion qui s'offre à moi avant mon mariage de pouvoir me battre dans un bar avec une bande de mecs tellement bourrés qu'ils ne se sont même pas rendus compte que deux d'entre eux avaient déjà vomi sur leurs chaussures.**

**J'dis pas non à une petite bagarre mais faut éviter les coups… Faudrait pas que Shuichi te trouve en piteux état demain, **accepta Miri.

**Wouais ! Yatta ! J'adore les bagarres ! C'est mieux que les strip-teaseuses ! **s'exclama Tatsuha.

Le romancier et la guitariste de tournèrent vers lui avec un air ahuri.

**Espèce de dépravé ! On avait bien dit pas de strip-teaseuse ! **hurla Miri, de nouveau en mode hystérique psychotique, en balançant une boule de billard en direction de son cousin qui l'évita de justesse.

**Hé ! T'aurais pu me tuer ! **se défendit le brun.

**Ohoh ! On existe nous aussi ! **interpella un des mecs saouls en remuant les mains pour attirer l'attention du groupe sur eux.

**Ah yeah ! Of course ! I just forgot you ! **s'exclama K en riant comme un maniaque. **Ce soir, je ne sortirai pas mes bébés : je compte bien vous en coller une à l'ancienne !**

**Vraiment, K ? Pas de pistolets ?** s'étonna Tohma.

**No ! Mwahahahahahahahahaha !**

_J'suis vraiment entouré de malades !_ se lamenta intérieurement Eiri. Soudain, un des mecs aussi pleins que des barriques s'approcha de l'écrivain et lui demanda en hoquetant :

**Euh… hic… Jolie jeune fille… hic… Tu prends combien pour… hic… La nuit ?**

Trop c'était trop. Aimer un garçon et accepter d'être gay, c'était une chose. Se faire prendre pour une fille, c'en était une autre. Avait-il vraiment une tronche de pute ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il venait d'en prendre un sacré coup à son orgueil et la suite ne tarda pas à suivre : un bon crochet du gauche dans la mâchoire du gars qui tituba quelques instants avant de s'effondrer comme une loque. Bien sûr, ce fut l'étincelle qui déclancha l'incendie…

**XXX XXX XXX**

22h, chez Hiro…

Shuichi et Hiro avait dit au revoir aux autres qu'ils retrouveraient le lendemain matin avant l'aube, à l'aéroport de Narita, pour prendre l'avion : un jet affrété par BS Prod, la boite de production de Miri, à destination de Kyoto. A bord, il y aurait également les trois autres Dark Saïans.

**Alors, Shu ? Pas trop stressé pour demain, ça va ?**

**Oui… Non ! Rah, je sais plus. C'est pas pareil que quand je monte sur scène. Avant un concert, j'ai un bon trac qui me donne envie de me donner à fond. Mais pour demain, ce sera différent. Il ne faudra pas que je fasse la moindre erreur, parce que ma vie en dépend. En plus, si le père de Yuki décide de venir finalement, je vais me sentir tout piteux… **

**Ne te traumatise pas pour ça. Tout ce passera bien, **assura Hiro en lui donnant un oreiller et des couverture pour la nuit afin qu'il s'installe sur le canapé converti en lit. **Au fait, tu ne sais toujours pas si tes parents viennent ?**

**Ca y'a aucune chance ! T'aurais dû voir comment mon père s'est comporté avec Eiri. Il a été odieux. **

**Et qu'a fait Yuki-san ?**

**Rien. Il ne s'est pas énervé, il a pris ma défense et a tenter de faire comprendre à mes parents qu'on s'aime vraiment…**

**Maji ? Il n'a pas bronché ?**

**Nop. Il m'avait promis qu'il garderait son calme et c'est qu'il a fait.**

Le guitariste en resté stupéfait un moment avant de reprendre.

**Ecoute, Shuichi, je suis sûr que tes parents viendront. Tu es leur fils unique après tout, ils ne peuvent pas boycotter ton mariage simplement parce qu'il déteste l'idée que soit gay ! **

**Si ils le peuvent. Aucune loi ne les obligent à quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs je suis quasiment sûr que mon père s'opposerait volontiers à notre mariage s'il venait. Alors peut-être bien que ce n'est pas plus mal s'ils ne viennent pas…**

**Ne commence pas à penser comme ça. Toi et moi, on sait que tu ne veux que ça que tes parents soient présents le jour le plus important de ta vie.**

Shuichi garda le silence tandis qu'il s'installait sur son lit fraîchement fait. Voyant que son meilleur ami ne voulait plus aborder le sujet, Hiro n'insista pas davantage.

**Oyasumi, Shu-chan.**

**Oya', Hiro.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Lorsque Yuki se réveilla le matin du 14, il était déjà 11h du matin. Relativement tôt comparé aux heures habituelles aux alentours desquelles l'écrivain se réveillait. Ainsi donc il se demandait pourquoi Mika venait le réveiller à coup de gong sur le crâne (3).

**Réveille-toi, Hibernatus ! Il est plus que l'heure que tu te lèves pour te préparer ! **lança Mika.

**Laisse-moi dormir, j'ai mal au crâne… **marmonna-t-il dans son oreiller.

**Evidemment que t'as mal au crâne ! Fallait moins boire, ne pas te battre et te coucher plus tôt ! T'as même de la chance de ne t'être pris aucun coup ou bien tu aurais de sacrés bleus. Le summum de l'élégance le jour de son mariage… **le sermonna sa sœur.

**Ouais… Ouais… Mmmmh… Encore deux ou trois petites heures…**

**Deux ou trois petites heures ! **hurla Miri en attrapant l'oreiller sous lequel son cousin avait enfoui sa tête pour le frapper avec. **Baka ! Tu te MARIES dans trois heures ! Maintenant tu te lèves et plus vite que ça, triple andouille !**

Notons qu'elle avait ponctué chacun de ses mots par de violents coups de coussin, l'explosant à moitié sur la tête de Yuki. L'écrivain s'assit sur son séant et trouva son lit ensevelis sous les plumes de feu son oreiller. Il s'étira dans tous les sens en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis se gratta le derrière de la tête en bougonnant :

**C'est malin, espèce d'hystérique… Maintenant j'ai encore plus mal à la tête…**

**Espérons que quand tu seras marié tu arrêteras de faire la java toute la nuit ! **répliqua Mika d'un ton cinglant en lui balançant au visage un peignoir. **Va prendre ta douche et commence à te préparer. **

**Mais d'abord, bois ça, **ordonna Miri en lui tendant un verre rempli de…

**C'est quoi ?** demanda Eiri en regardant le contenu un peu gluant d'un air mi-dégoûté, mi-apeuré.

**Vaut mieux pas que tu saches ce qu'il y a dedans… **se contenta de répondre la guitariste. **Bois et après tu verras que ta gueule de bois ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Tu seras frais et dispo et Shuichi ne remarquera rien.**

**Shuichi ? Il est déjà arrivé ?** s'enquit-il, essayant de repousser l'échéance avant d'être vraiment obligé de boire ce machin à l'odeur d'œuf pourri.

**Y'a une demi-heure, oui, **répondit Mika. **Il est dans une autre aile du temple avec Tatsuha. **

Pendant ce temps… Un peu plus loin…

**Shuichi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux ?**

**Une teinture,** répondit le chanteur au jeune moine qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce qui avait été mise à sa disposition pour qu'il se prépare.

**Pourquoi marron ? Noir ça aurait été mieux je trouve…**

**C'est pas marron, Tatsuha-san,** le détrompa Maïko qui prenait le déjeuner avec son frère et Noriko. **C'est châtain automne, numéro 56 de la collection Coloréal (**4**). Et s'il a choisi cette teinte c'est parce que c'est ce qui se rapprochait le plus de sa couleur d'origine.**

**Parce que t'étais châtain avant, Shu-chan ? **s'étonna le jeune moine.

**Oui, pourquoi ? Tu croyais peut-être que j'étais né avec les cheveux roses ? **se moqua gentiment Shuichi.

**Bah, t'as bien les yeux violets…**

**Oui mais y'a des limites quand même ! En fait, j'ai commencé à me teindre les cheveux en rose très peu de temps après avoir rencontré Yuki. **

**Et puis s'il a repris son ancienne couleur, c'est pour aller avec ça ! **s'exclama Noriko en ouvrant la housse à vêtement pour révéler le kimono fait main et avec amour par Shindo Kaede.

**Mon frère va te sauter dessus en te voyant arriver comme ça ! **

**C'est justement ce que je voulais éviter… **

**Un kimono n'a rien de sexy en règle général sauf quand il est vraiment bien fait et qu'il correspond parfaitement à la personnalité de celui qui le porte. Et celui-là, il est parfait pour toi ! **s'exclama Tatsuha.

Soudain, il se jeta aux pieds du musicien en suppliant :

**Epouse-moi à la place de mon frère ! On se ressemble tellement que tu ne verras pas la différence ! Je suis un dieu au lit et je cuisine à la perfection ! Avec moi tu seras comblé !**

Une tong en bois vola à travers la pièce et vint percuter son crâne de plein fouet. Miri, qui venait juste d'entrer dans la pièce, lança :

**Si Eiri t'avais entendu dire ça, je ne donnais pas cher de ta peau, mon vieux. Et puis, il me semble que tu oublies un peu vite Ryuichi…**

Tatsuha, qui était en train de se masser la tête sur l'énorme bosse qui ne tarderait pas à montrer le bout de son nez, se releva aussitôt en criant comme une collégienne.

**KYAH ! Mon Ryu-chan est là ! Et il va être en kimono, lui aussi ! Miri-chan, pitié, dis-moi où il est !**

**Nah.**

**Pitié ?**

**Lèche-moi les orteils et je verrai ce que je peux faire.**

A peine la blonde avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle se retrouvait les quatre fers en l'air, déjà débarrassée de ses chaussettes, avec un moine dépravé en train de lui lécher, voir même sucer les orteils. N'importe quelle personne aurait hurlé de rire du fait que ce genre de pratique chatouille énormément. Mais Miri, prise par surprise, lâcha un gémissement de plaisir. Noriko se mit à pouffer de rire, se souvenant alors de la fois où Tatsuha avait revêtu une tenue sadomaso, lui jurant une soumission totale en échange du numéro des parents de Ryuichi. Ce garçon était vraiment prêt à tout pourvu que ça le rapproche de son idole et fantasme…

**Surtout, dites-le si je dérange, **grogna Hiro en entrant à son tour.

Miri ouvrit des yeux écarquillés de terreur en entendant la voix de son petit ami. Et c'est alors que le cadet Uesugi ramena sa fraise pour dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas (évidemment !).

**Mon vieux, je crois que je viens de trouver un des principaux points érogènes de ta copine !**

Shuichi explosa de rire, se tenant les côtes de peur d'en perdre une. Maïko ricanait pas mal elle aussi, de même que Noriko. Miri rougissait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Tatsuha se mit à se rouler de rire par terre en voyant la tronche de Hiro. En effet ce dernier était passé de l'agacement à la colère, puis à l'étonnement pour finalement exprimer un air intéressé.

**C'est bon à savoir, ça… **lâcha-t-il finalement avec un sourire lubrique.

**XXX XXX XXX**

13h45… Yuki n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il mourait d'envie de voir Shuichi… Le fait que ce dernier ait eu tant de mal à trouver ses tenues pour leur mariage et qu'il ait finalement trouvé « la perfection » comme il le lui avait dit, avait poussé sa curiosité au sommet et il avait hâte de voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Shuichi. Soudain, la plus abominable des idées lui vint à l'esprit. _Mais non, tu te fais des idées… Il est peut-être timbré, et un brin efféminé, mais il n'irait jamais jusqu'à… Porter une robe de mariée ! _

Pris d'une soudaine anxiété, Yuki sortit une cigarette, l'alluma et tira une longue taffe. Il se tenait debout, près d'un petit étang dans le parc du temple, non loin de là où devait se dérouler la cérémonie. Il ferma les yeux, laissant la brise encore glacée de février glisser sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. Il pouvait se remémorer le jour où Shuichi était venu déguisé en fille pour l'obliger à rompre ses fiançailles avec Ayaka. Il pouvait se rappeler que c'était à l'endroit exact où il se trouvait, près de l'étang, lorsqu'il avait révélé à Shuichi qu'il était un meurtrier, tentant de le faire fuir, espérant qu'il cesserait de l'aimer. Et le voilà aujourd'hui, à espérer qu'il l'aime pour toujours. Sa cigarette touchait à sa fin alors il la jeta au sol et l'écrasa d'un coup de talon, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre qui indiquait 13h52.

**Huit minutes… **

Un sourire, un vrai, s'étira sur son visage. Il y a près de neuf ans, quand sa vie venait d'être brisée par la personne qu'il pensait aimer, il ne croyait plus en rien et surtout pas en l'amour. Shuichi est arrivé dans sa vie et alors, il a essayé de fuir l'amour incarné par le jeune homme. Mais Shuichi, à force de patience et de détermination, a su soigner son cœur blessé. Entrant sous le vaste porche bien abrité qui faisait office de chapelle, il retrouva la plupart des invités : sa sœur, sa cousine, son beau-frère, les Ukaï, la cadette Shindo et ses grands-parents, Sakuma, Nakano, Fujisaki et les autres. Tous en kimonos (5). Tatsuha était déjà à sa place et il ne manquait plus que Shuichi. Mais en bonne mariée qui se respecte, il se faisait désirer. Et puis, il n'était pas tout à fait 14h…

**Quelle sobriété, Eiri-san ! **fit remarquer une voix familière derrière lui.

Avant même de se retourner, Yuki savait de qui il s'agissait.

**Konnichi wa, Hikari-san, **dit le blond en s'inclinant très légèrement.

**Je suppose que bientôt vous pourrez m'appeler okâ-san, **répondit la mère de Shuichi avec un chaleureux sourire.

**Est-ce que je dois comprendre que vous m'acceptez volontiers comme gendre ? **demanda Eiri avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

**Comment ne pourrais-je pas après ce que vous m'avez dit l'autre jour. En revanche, mon mari est très loin de partager mon avis. Il est aussi à Kyoto, mais il est resté à l'hôtel. Je suis désolée. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit là. **

**Vous êtes là, c'est déjà beaucoup. Merci.**

**Non, merci à vous. Bien, je vais rejoindre ma fille et mes beaux-parents, **annonça Hikari en désignant Shindo Maïko, Kaede et Shinji.

Eiri alla à la place qui lui était attribué en tant que futur époux, c'est-à-dire devant l'autel. Sakuma, tout excité à l'idée d'être le témoin, sautilla quelques secondes avant de se laisser tomber à sa place, juste derrière l'écrivain avec un large sourire. Tout le monde était en train de s'installer sur des fauteuils sans pieds (6) quand Tatsuha fit un petit clin d'œil à son grand frère. Celui-ci ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que le regard de son benjamin était tourné vers quelqu'un derrière lui. Se retournant pour voir de qui il s'agissait, il vit Shuichi le rejoindre avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le cœur battant la chamade, Yuki ne put que se contenter de fixer avec admiration son fiancé qui arrivait vers lui. Il n'avait jamais été aussi beau que dans ce kimono. Il était fait de soie de couleur rose foncé, tirant sur le bordeaux et brodée de lotus au fil noir et or. L'obi qui serrait sa taille (7) était de la même matière à ceci près qu'il était noir et brodé de fleur de cerisier au fil rose pale et argenté. Et enfin, une longue étoffe de satin rouge aux reflets dorés tombait en drapé sur son côté droit, effleurant le sol au rythme de ses pas. Les deux grand miroirs d'améthyste qu'étaient ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur que Yuki n'avait encore jamais vu chez Shuichi et ses cheveux nouvellement châtains, comme lors de leur première rencontre, tombaient dans sa nuque, sur son front et encadraient son visage. Ainsi vêtu, il donnait l'impression à Yuki d'être une créature divine tombée du ciel pour son plus grand bonheur.

Lorsque le chanteur s'assit à côté de l'écrivain, Hiro, qui était juste derrière lui, ne put s'empêcher de les trouver vraiment bien assortis. Si Shuichi avait opté pour des couleurs rougeoyantes, Yuki était vêtu tout de noir, à la manière des moines du temple, à ceci près qu'il avait ajouté une toge de soie, elle aussi rouge, ce qui allait très bien avec sa chevelure blonde comme les blés.

Les deux fiancés se prirent la main et firent face au maître de cérémonie : Uesugi Tatsuha, haut moine de son état.

**Bien, je pense que tout le monde est là et vue qu'il est 14h pile, on va pouvoir commencer…**

Mais Tatsuha s'interrompit, jetant un nouveau regard vers l'entrée de la chapelle. Tous se tournèrent dans la même direction pour voir entrer d'un pas hésitant Uesugi Toru, le père de Yuki, qui alla rejoindre sa fille et son gendre dans l'assemblée. Le visage du blond était resté impassible mais Shuichi avait clairement reconnu dans son regard une petite étincelle qu'il était heureux d'avoir aperçue. Alors qu'il allait retourner son attention vers Tatsuha, l'attention de Shuichi fut attirée par un visage qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré voir ici, et pour cette occasion.

**Maman… **murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Eiri l'entendit et lui adressa un petit sourire en coin tout en serrant un peu plus la fine main du musicien dans la sienne.

**Bon, **fit Tatsuha. **Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de deux êtres, de deux âmes, par le lien sacré qu'est celui du mariage. Si quelqu'un dans cette assemblée souhaite s'y opposer, qu'il parle maintenant où qu'il se taise.**

Un instant de silence s'imposa durant lequel tous jetèrent de petits coups d'œil anxieux en direction des époux Seguchi. Vu le regard meurtrier et menaçant que Yuki leur adressait, il valait bien mieux pour eux de ne rien dire. Finalement, le jeune moine reprit.

**Dans ce cas, avant de commencer la cérémonie, nous allons prier pour que leur union soit bénie.**

Et dans le silence, tous baissèrent la tête, les yeux clos tandis que Tatsuha récitait les anciennes prières. Après de longues minutes, le moine reprit son office. Il prit un ruban blanc qu'il enroula autour des poignets de Shuichi et Eiri et dit :

**Uesugi Eiri, acceptes-tu d'épouser cet homme à tes côtés ? De le chérir et de le protéger contre tous les obstacles que cette vie mettra en travers de votre chemin ? Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?**

**Oui,** répondit l'interrogé.

**Shindo Shuichi, acceptes-tu toi aussi d'épouser cet homme à tes côtés ? De le chérir et de le protéger contre tous les obstacles ? Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?**

**Evidemment que je le veux ! **s'empressa d'approuver le chanteur avec un peu trop d'excitation. **Euh… Enfin, je veux dire… Euh… Oui, je le veux, **se reprit-il avec plus de sérieux.

_Vraiment bon à jeter, baka ! _pensa Yuki, amusé.

**Dans ce cas, par l'autorité qui m'est conférée par ce temple et l'Etat, même si l'Etat n'est pas vraiment d'accord, je vous déclare mariés et gays ! Félicitations frangin, tu peux embrasser ta petite femme ! **

Shuichi s'apprêtait à répliquer, outré, mais son mari lui cloua le bec par un baiser passionné sous les applaudissements et les acclamations de l'assistance.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Après avoir reçu les félicitations de tous les invités présents sans exception et avoir échangé en vitesse leurs kimonos pour des tenues plus confortables mais non moins élégantes afin de participer au traditionnel banquet d'après mariage, tous les convives arrivèrent à la salle de réception, magnifiquement décorée. Yuki était stupéfait par le travail de Shuichi qui avait réussi à transformer un simple jardin d'hiver en un endroit magique. Les tables étaient nappées de blanc et décorées de petites bougies rose pale et des pétales de roses rouges et blancs. Au centre des assiettes, une petite boite d'une demi-douzaine de chocolats suisses (8) chacune marquée du nom d'un invité indiquait les places. Yuki sourit en repensant aux nombres d'heures que son jeune époux avait mis à trouver un moyen de placer tout leurs invités selon leurs personnalités et leurs affinités afin d'éviter d'éventuelles disputes. Les rideaux de soie blanche étaient attachés par d'épais cordons couleur rose foncé et s'accordaient parfaitement bien avec les chandeliers de cristal rose suspendus au plafond. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas encore allumés car il n'était que 15h, leurs reflets colorés se répandaient dans la salle grâce aux rayons du soleil qui les baignaient de lumière.

**J'aime bien, je crois que finalement, j'vais te laisser faire la déco de notre prochain appartement… **murmura l'écrivain à l'oreille de son amant.

**Pourquoi pas une maison ? Avec un jardin ?**

**Si tu veux.**

Et ils s'embrassèrent encore tandis que tout le monde s'installait en s'émerveillant de la beauté de la pièce. Avant d'envisager d'aller s'asseoir, Yuki s'écarta et prit le temps d'apprécier la nouvelle tenue de son mari. Il portait un simple pantalon blanc sur lequel tombait une longue et très jolie tunique de la même couleur pure, au col bateau et au longues manches fendues des épaules jusqu'aux poignets. Il n'y avait pas de boutons ni de fermeture éclair. Seulement des ficelles qui liaient les manches au niveau des épaules et des poignets, maintenant le haut en place. Il avait également attaché un large ruban autour de son cou qu'il avait noué dans sa nuque par un gros nœud comme s'il voulait s'offrir en cadeau. La couleur mauve du ruban rappelait très bien son regard lavande. Le seul truc pas très classe dans tout ça, c'était les Converses blanches. Mais c'était Shuichi, alors forcément, il était habitué. Eiri, lui, portait un pantalon à pince également blanc avec la veste assortie et une chemise couleur crème qu'il n'avait boutonnée jusqu'en haut et qui s'accordait à merveille avec ses yeux ambrés et ses cheveux dorés. Tous deux étaient si bien assortis que Hikari ne put s'empêcher de les prendre en photo tandis que Hiro filmait.

**Votre attention s'il vous plait ! **appela Maïko dont la voix était amplifiée par un micro.

Lorsque les deux époux se tournèrent vers l'estrade, ils y trouvèrent la cadette Shindo, vêtue d'une longue robe bleu ciel dont le haut était un corset blanc. Derrière elle Noriko s'installait aux synthés, habillé d'une robe chinoise en satin vert jade. Et Miri, qui portait un pantalon et des bottines de cuir noir avec une chemise rouge et cintrée se saisissait de la guitare électrique.

**Voilà, en fait, Noriko-san, Miri-san et moi, on s'est souvenu que chaque couple marié devait avoir SA chanson. On s'est concertées et on s'est dit que n'importe quelle chanson ne pouvait pas faire l'affaire. Il en fallait une qui reste dans les mémoires et qui vienne du cœur. Alors on s'est mises à chercher parmi les plus belles chansons répertoriées de la musique japonaise. Et c'est finalement Seguchi-san, qu'on remercie de son aide, qui nous a trouvé la bonne. En plus elle est chantée par un groupe, donc ce sera plus facile pour nous de vous la jouer. Il s'agit de « Open up your mind » de Mirai. Alors si les jeunes mariés pouvaient s'avancer jusqu'au centre de la piste…**

Tout content de pouvoir enfin danser avec son amour, Shuichi tira ce dernier au cœur de la salle tandis que les invités, assis, attendaient le spectacle. Au passage, Eiri et Hikari échangèrent un sourire à peine perceptible. Le moment de voir si les leçons de danses allaient payer était venu.

**Si c'est ta sœur qui chante, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas une voix de crécelle… **se moqua Yuki.

**J'en sais rien… Je ne l'ai jamais entendu chanter. Mais je pense qu'elle se débrouille bien, sinon Noriko ne l'aurait jamais laissé monter sur scène… **plaisanta Shuichi en se serrant contre son mari, passant ses mains derrière sa nuque, tandis que le blond enlaçait sa taille de ses bras.

Les premières notes de synthé sonnèrent, suivit de la voix de Maïko qui chanta la première partie du couplet. La guitare et la voix de Miri s'y ajoutèrent pour la partie anglaise du complet. Puis un solo piano et voix de Noriko. Dansant au rythme du refrain chanté à l'unisson par les trois demoiselles, le couple fut bientôt rejoint sur la piste par des invités. Mais peu leur importait : ils étaient comme dans leur petite bulle, dans leur petit univers. Plus rien d'autre ne semblait exister à part eux.

**Ton cadeau te plait ?** souffla Eiri à l'oreille de son cavalier.

**Nani ?**

**La danse.**

Shuichi leva un regard confus vers son compagnon qui esquissa un petit sourire avant de répondre :

**Ta petite crise de jalousie à Noël… Si je n'étais pas avec Mizuki, c'est parce que j'ai passé la journée avec ta mère qui m'apprenait à danser.**

**Tu… Tu ne savais pas danser… et tu appris rien que pour moi ?**

**Ouais.**

**Et tu as été jusqu'à demander son aide à ma mère ?**

**Oui…**

**Et elle a accepté ?**

**Oui…**

**Alors, oui ! Mon cadeau me plait énormément ! Et après ça tu veux me convaincre que tu n'es pas romantique ? Tu crois que tes livres tu les écris comment, hein ?** répondit Shuichi avec un sourire avant d'embrasser son mari.

**C'est quoi mon cadeau à moi ?** demanda le blond après leur baiser.

**Tu le sauras ce soir ! **gloussa Shuichi avec une lueur coquine dans le regard qui garantissait à Yuki que son cadeau était vraiment trop personnel pour être offert en public.

Les deux époux dansèrent encore sur cette musique jouée pour eux. Ce fut un pur moment de bonheur. Shuichi se sentait si bien dans les bras de son Yuki. Et oui, maintenant il pouvait vraiment le revendiquer comme sien. Il était son mari et plus ne pourrait plus séparer. « Jusqu'à la mort » ? Non, même au-delà. Ce qui les liait désormais était plus fort que tout. Une larme de joie glissa le long de sa joue tandis qu'il reposait sa tête contre le torse de celui qu'il aimait.

**Je t'aime, Shuichi, **lui susurra celui-ci.

**Moi aussi je t'aime, mon amour.**

La dernière note sonna et des applaudissements retentirent dans toute la pièce. Il fallut quelques instants aux deux mariés pour redescendre de leur petit nuage et s'écarter l'un de l'autre. Eiri caressa la joue de Shuichi avant de déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

**Je vais remercier ma sœur, tu viens ? **demanda le chanteur.

**Je le ferai plus tard, mais vas-y toi. **

**Tu veux aller lui parler ? A ton père, j'veux dire…**

Pour toutes réponses, le jeune homme n'obtint qu'un baiser sur le front de la part du blond qui s'éloigna pour retrouver Uesugi Toru, jusqu'alors resté à l'écart. Mais il ne resta pas seul longtemps car presque aussitôt, sa mère, sa sœur et ses grands parents virent le trouver.

De son côté, Yuki sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma et lança banalement à son père :

**Finalement t'es venu ?**

**En effet.**

**Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?**

**Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne viendrai pas, que je sache.**

**C'est vrai.**

**Tu me l'as dit toi-même : « Que nous le voulions ou pas, c'est comme ça. » Si je ne peux rien faire pour l'empêcher, autant faire de mon mieux pour vivre avec. Ca ne veux pas dire que je l'accepte, détrompe-toi.**

**Evidemment, ça aurait trop beau que tu acceptes mon homosexualité et celui qui m'a rendu gay. Mais je suppose que je dois m'en contenter.**

**Je n'aime pas ce garçon car, qu'il s'en soit rendu compte ou non, il t'a éloigné de nous, ta famille. **

**C'est lui ma famille maintenant,** répliqua froidement Yuki.

**Je dois au moins lui reconnaître le mérite d'avoir réussi à te changer en mieux, **admis le chef de la famille Uesugi, choisissant d'ignorer la remarque de son fils.

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Un observateur externe aurait jugé cette conversation comme étant limitée et primaire, mais ceux qui connaissaient un minimum le père et le fils savaient que pour eux ce fut un effort surhumain.

Un peu plus loin, Hiro avait été rejoint par Miri et tous deux dansaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il s'agissait de leur première fois où ils se montraient officiellement ensemble et devant autant de monde. C'était un peu pour eux une façon de s'affirmer en tant que couple. Mais tandis que Hiro passait ses mains sur les hanches de sa petite amie et que celle-ci encerclait son cou de ses bras blancs, le jeune homme murmura :

**Je suis heureux d'être avec toi, tu sais.**

**C'est tout ?**

**Non… Y'a aussi que je t'aime.**

Miri appuya sa tête contre le torse du guitariste et répondit :

**Quelle coïncidence… Parce que moi aussi je t'aime.**

Hiro déposa un baiser sur le front de la demoiselle en resserrant un peu son étreinte. La chanson toucha à sa fin et les Dark Saïans en commencèrent une nouvelle lorsqu'une voix que Hiro ne connaissait que trop bien l'interpella.

**Hiro-chan ?**

Le jeune homme relâcha son étreinte sur l'Américaine pour faire face à…

**Ayaka ?**

Miri se raidit en entendant ce nom et le garçon le sentit clairement. La blonde s'écarta de lui et le regarda fixement. Visiblement elle attendait quelque chose de lui et c'était clair : elle voulait qu'il repousse Ayaka. Mais honnêtement, il en était incapable. Même s'il aimait sincèrement Miri, la brune restait son premier grand amour. _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? Ayaka d'un côté, Miri de l'autre. J'ai longtemps prié pour que Aya-chan revienne mais je suis tellement bien avec Miri… _Seulement pour la blonde, l'hésitation du guitariste n'avait pas lieu d'être.

**Tsss… **siffla-t-elle avec un regard froid. **Cette garce revient et tu te sens tout chose. Je commence à me rendre compte que le temps que j'ai passé avec toi n'a été que pure perte. **

Sur ces mots totalement dénués de la chaleur qu'elle montrait habituellement à Hiro, la musicienne s'éloigna. Shuichi, qui avait vu la scène, ne put s'empêcher de se sentir déçu par son meilleur ami. D'accord il aimait Ayaka, mais il était évident aux yeux de tous que ce qu'il éprouvait pour Miri était bien puissant que ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pour l'ex-fiancée de Yuki. Le chanteur suivit son amie à l'extérieur de la salle.

**Miri ?**

L'interpellée venait d'allumer une cigarette et expirait lentement la fumée.

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **répondit glacialement la blonde.

**Je suis désolé que Hiro ne t'ait pas empêché de partir… Je ne comprends pas sa réaction.**

**Ne t'excuse pas pour lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine.**

**Ne sois pas si dure. Hiro est quelqu'un de bien ; il a juste fait une erreur…**

**Moi aussi je suis persuadée que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Mais je ne tolère pas les erreurs de la part de ceux qui m'entourent. Surtout quand il s'agit de ma vie amoureuse. Tu sais, le jour où tu es venu chez Hiro après avoir reçu cette lettre vous annonçant à Eiri et toi que votre dossier d'adoption était refusé… Je m'apprêtais à partir sans un au revoir au moment où tu es arrivé. D'une certaine façon, j'étais heureuse que tu aies contrarié mes plans. Mais voilà, aujourd'hui, j'aurais préféré avoir franchi le seuil de la porte sans regarder derrière moi. Au moins, maintenant, je ne serais en train d'envisager de commettre un double meurtre…**

Un long silence s'imposa pendant lequel Miri finit sa cigarette avant de l'écraser pour en allumant aussitôt une autre. _Wouah… Elle a l'air super énervée ! Mais pourquoi elle ne réagie pas ? Si elle veut Hiro, il faut qu'elle se batte pour lui. Je me suis battu pour Yuki, elle peut faire un effort elle aussi. Ayaka n'est pas une si grande adversaire. _

**Tu te plains mais tu ne fais rien pour l'empêcher de commettre d'erreurs. Pourtant vous êtes un couple maintenant. Tu dois te battre pour lui et de démontrer à Ayaka qu'il t'appartient maintenant…**

Miri se tourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé de surprise et de réflexion. Puis elle jeta sa cigarette et l'écrasa de la pointe du pied. Elle se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la salle et lorsqu'elle passa auprès de Shuichi, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire amusé et dit :

**Arigato, Shu-chan. Et encore désolée de t'avoir causé du souci le jour de ton mariage. Mais tu as raison : Hiro est à moi et il faut que cette idiote le sache. Tu diras à Eiri que je suis désolée pour ce que je vais faire.**

_Nhh !... Comment ça « ce qu'elle va faire » ? My my ! J'ai peur… Pourvu qu'elle fasse rien de trop grave. Yuki va pas être content._ Shuichi suivit Miri des yeux et entra à sa suite dans la salle de réception. Repérant son époux désormais assis seul à leur table où il fumait tranquillement, observant d'un œil distrait les invités qui se trémoussaient sur la piste de danse. Le chanteur s'assit à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Comme si le romancier avait ressenti son anxiété, il demanda :

**Qu'est-ce que t'as ?**

**Je crois que Miri est en colère…**

Et là, Yuki qui s'apprêtait à poser davantage de question à son mari, eut les réponses sous le nez, tout comme l'ensemble des invités…

Un claquement puissant retentit dans la salle, couvrant presque le fond sonore de la musique jouée par les Saïans. Les trois musiciennes s'arrêtèrent de jouer, les invités cessèrent de danser, tous les regards étaient tournés vers Usami Ayaka, la joue en feu, et Miri Johanson, le regard provocateur.

**Tu crois que tu peux plaquer un garçon qui t'aime pour aller en retrouver un autre parce que tu penses l'aimer davantage, puis revenir vers celui dont tu as brisé le cœur après t'être faite larguée toi aussi ? Tu prends les gens pour tes bouche-trous ou quoi ? **gronda froidement Miri.

**Comment oses-tu venir devant moi et me gifler après t'être comportée comme un vautour, n'attendant qu'une chose, que Hiro soit libre pour lui mettre le rapin dessus ! **répliqua Ayaka, furieuse, la main sur sa joue douloureuse.

**Fallait pas le laisser tomber pour un abruti fini. T'as joué ton tour et t'as perdu. Maintenant Hiro est à moi. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser me le prendre. Maintenant tu dégages, t'es pas invitée. **

**J'ai toujours ce que je veux, et ce que je veux c'est Hiroshi, **siffla la brune d'air menaçant qui ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas.

Miri restait impassible, un simple sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

**Ca tombe bien, moi aussi. Et les gens intelligents savent qu'il ne vaut mieux pas se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Alors je te le répète encore une fois gentiment ; casse-toi !**

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de Ayaka qui se tourna vers Hiro et demanda :

**Et toi Hiro-chan ? Avec laquelle de nous deux tu veux être ?**

**C'est vrai Nakano. Tu préfères Ayaka, qui t'as blessé et reviens te reprendre par dépit, ou Miri, qui tiens profondément à toi et qui se bat pour te garder… Sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'a jamais fait ça pour qui que ce soit, pas même son fiancé il y a 4 ans… **demanda Yuki entre deux taffes de cigarette.

Tous le monde fut pour le moins surpris par le romancier qui d'habitude avait une politique non-interventionniste, un peu comme la Suisse. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de se mêler des affaires des autres. Mais il avait implicitement menacé Miri, lui défendant de briser le cœur du guitariste… Ce n'était pas pour que ce baka aux cheveux longs détruise le cœur déjà fragile de sa cousine… Hiro réfléchit quelques instants, tenant toute la salle en haleine, comme un groupe de desperate housewives devant les Feux de l'Amour. _C'est vrai ce que Yuki-san a dit. Miri se bat pour moi, elle veut me garder donc elle tient à moi. Ayaka, elle, m'a laissé tomber pour un autre avant de finalement se faire plaquer de la même façon… La plus enclin à me trahir c'est encore elle. Mais je l'aimais tant et j'étais tellement obsédé par l'idée de la récupérer que je ne m'étais pas aperçu que ce que j'avais gagné avec Mi-chan était bien mieux…_

**Aya-chan… Je suis désolé, mais Miri est celle que j'aime désormais… Tu ne peux pas revenir en espérant que je te reprenne alors qu'il y quelques mois, tu m'as brisé le cœur sans plus de remords que ça. Et honnêtement, Miri me comble bien plus que tu ne le pourras jamais. Excuse-moi mais mon choix est fait… **

Hiro baissa les yeux, un peu honteux de devoir la rejeter et surtout de le faire devant tout le monde.

**Alors c'est ça ?**

**Oui, c'est ça ! **s'exclama Maïko. **Bon, maintenant, je voudrais pas être méchante mais tu as un peu pourri l'ambiance alors si tu pouvais partir tant qu'il est possible de récupérer notre joie et notre bonne humeur ce serait sympa. **

Shuichi ricana le plus silencieusement possible alors que Yuki se contenta d'esquisser un sourire amusé. Certains, comme Tatsuha, n'avaient pas eu autant de retenu. Ayaka, vexée comme un poux, s'en alla. A en juger par l'expression sur son visage, Mika semblait un peu triste pour elle ; après tout, elles étaient amies. La pauvre n'avait pas de chance. Elle n'avait pas pu avoir Yuki parce qu'il aimait déjà Shuichi. Il avait stupidement perdu Hiro à cause d'un de ses caprices. Elle s'était faite jeté par un idiot. Puis ridiculiser par Miri…

En parlant du loup, à peine Ayaka avait-elle quitté la salle qu'elle gifla Hiro. Tout le monde sursauta et elle expliqua :

**Ca c'est pour avoir hésité entre elle et moi. **

Puis elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue rougie et ajouta :

**Et ça c'est pour m'avoir choisie malgré tout.**

**Hmmm… Et si on remettait la musique ? **lança Noriko.

**Excellente idée ! **s'exclama Shuichi en se levant d'un bond, tout content pour ses deux amis.

Il tira Yuki de sa chaise et voyant ses réticences il lui murmura, alors que tout le monde était déjà retourné à ses occupations :

**J'espère que ton cadeau ne se limitait pas à notre première danse, mon amour. Parce que le mien est valable pour toute notre vie… Alors si tu le veux, tu vas devoir te montrer un peu plus anthousiaste…**

Pour appuyer son argument, il embrassa passionnément son époux qui lui rendit son baiser brûlant en l'enlaçant. Puis il se résigna et se laissa guider vers la piste.

**Ndla : **(1) Clin à Gad Elmaleh et son sketch des chocolats à la liqueur… Lul', on t'a repéré ! (2) Et oui, la canne utilisée au billard s'appelle en réalité une queue. Alors « queues », « boules » et « trous », ça un fait un peu trop de mots tendancieux pour décrire un seul jeu, vous ne trouvez pas ? (3) Track 5 tome 2, Mika qui vient marteler le crâne de son beau gosse de petit frère avec un gong pour qu'il réponde au téléphone… J'adore cette nana ! (4) Coloréal, parce que je le vaux bien… Vous avez saisi ? lol. (5) J'aimerais trop y être, j'ai une passion incongrue pour les kimonos ! (6) Pour ceux qui savent pas, c'est un fauteuil, sans pieds… J'vois pas ce qu'on peut dire d'autre à par que ça se pose par terre et que c'est assez confortable. (7) « Obi » est le nom de la large ceinture serrée à la taille et qui maintient le kimono fermé et croisé sur la poitrine. (8) Vu que c'est de l'import, ça a du coûter les yeux de la tête, mais on s'en fout, Shuichi est riche !

**Notes : **Je m'attendais sincèrement à ce qu'il soit plus long que ça ce chapitre, mais le principale c'est qu'il reste plus que satisfaisant à mes yeux. C'est la première fois que je fais le détaille d'une cérémonie de mariage alors pardonnez moi si vous trouvez les descriptions incohérentes ou trop longues et ennuyeuses. Deux petites notes ! La première, je ne sais absolument pas à quoi ressemble un mariage religieux au Japon alors j'ai fait au feeling. La seconde, la fameuse chanson « Open up your mind » est tirée de l'anime de Saiyuki. Je la trouve vraiment très belle… Voilà, maintenant laissez votre review pour me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre. Etant donné que j'ai déjà les idées pour le 8, je vais m'y mettre de ce pas . Mais je ne sais pas quand je le posterais car mes cours ont recommencer et apprendre le japonais va me prendre beaucoup de temps. KISSOUS !

PS : Pour le dernier chapitre, j'ai complètement oublié de chercher le nom de la manageuse de Bad Luck… Encore désolée…

**Lexique :**

Bâka : Crétin, andouille, abruti, idiot.

Sugoi : Super !

Yatta : Génial ! (aussi dans le sens « J'ai réussi »)

Maji : Sérieusement ?

Oyasumi : Bonne nuit.

Konnichi wa : Bonjour.

Okâ-san : Mère.

Nani : Hein ? Quoi ?

Arigatô : Merci.


	8. Le cadeau de Shu

**Titre :** Des surprises à la pelle.

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Bêta-lectrice :** Mag-San.

**Source :** Gravitation.

**Genre :** Yaoi, Shonen-aï, Mpreg.

**Rating :** T.

**Paring :** Yuki Eiri / Shindo Shuichi.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas les miens, ils appartiennent à Maki Murakami. Seule exception : Miri Johanson, rescapée de « Should I believe in Destiny ? » dans un rôle un petit peu différent…

**Notes : **Ohayo ! C'est Patou-chan ! Voilà le chapitre 8… C'est la nuit de noces, niak niak ! C'est le premier des deux ou trois chapitres qui seront dédiés à la lune de miel. Je pense que je n'en ferais que deux. Puis on va enfin savoir où Yuki a prévu d'emmener Shuichi pour la lune de miel. Ma petite Shizu était la seule à savoir depuis tout ce temps et elle a farouchement gardé ce secret. Elle connaît même le nom du bébé du notre petit couple (si elle a pas oublié entre-temps ). Une petite chose encore, désolée, vraiment, de vous avoir fait attendre... Pardonnez-moi... Sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimansen... Bouh, ca suffit la ! Non ? SUMIMASEN !!!!

**Avertissement : **Cette fic n'est pas rating M mais T. Donc pas de lemons ! Cependant, c'est quand même la lune de miel alors... Il y aura certaines insinuations impliquant du shonen-aï, c'est-à-dire de l'amour entre deux hommes. Le rating T autorise ça tant qu'elles restent dans la limite. Vous êtes prévenus !

_Pensées en italique. _**Dialogues en gras.**

**_Chapitre 8 : Lune de miel 1ere partie : Le cadeau de Shu et la destination secrète._**

**Donc si je comprends bien, on va passer la nuit dans cet hôtel et on prend l'avion demain matin pour… Pour où déjà ?**

**Comme si j'allais te le dire.**

**Onegaï, Yuki… T'as déjà eu la surprise du mariage… Tu peux faire un petit geste et me donner au moins un indice ?... **

**Nan !**

Les jeunes mariés étaient dans une très, très grande limousine envoyée par NG pour les conduire jusqu'à un hôtel très, très luxueux de Kyoto. Lorsque leur véhicule s'arrêta devant le bâtiment et qu'ils sortirent de la voiture, Shuichi dû admettre que son époux n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens. C'était un immense immeuble d'au moins 25 étages dont les façades étaient couvertes de balcons, terrasses ou baies vitrées. Les murs blancs donnaient à l'architecture largement inspirée du style occidentale un aspect de palace des temps modernes. Le chanteur sentit les bras de Yuki entourer ses hanches tandis qu'il l'enlaçait par derrière et il lui murmura à l'oreille :

**Bon, on monte, j'attends ma nuit de noces, moi !**

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rougir avant de se laisser guider vers l'intérieur.

**Et nos bagages ? **demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de la réception.

**Déjà arrivées.**

Arrivés devant une hôtesse, Yuki réclama la clé correspondant à la réservation qu'il avait faite pour la nuit. Appréciant le décor tout autour de lui, Shuichi resta pour une des rares fois de sa vie complètement silencieux. Dans l'ascendeur, il fut surpris de voir que son époux avait appuyé sur le bouton du 21eme étage. Une fois arrivés en haut, le jeune homme découvrit qu'il n'y avait à cet étage que trois chambres. _Ce doivent être de grandes suites alors… _en déduit-il. Yuki fit avancer le chanteur vers une des trois portes à doubles battants tout de chêne massif et avec la clé magnétique, il la déverrouilla.

**Alors ? **fit-il.

**Alors quoi ? **s'enquit Shuichi.

Mais le musicien n'eut pas le temps de questionner davantage que déjà il se retrouvait dans les bras de son mari qui le portait exactement à la façon dont on le faisait avec une mariée. Aussitôt, Shuichi passa ses bras autour du cou de Yuki et l'embrassa en murmurant un « Je t'aime » sur ses lèvres. Mais alors que le blond s'apprêtait à franchir le pas de porte avec son petit paquet dans les bras, celui-ci s'exclama :

**Hé ! Attends une minute ! Pourquoi ce serait à toi de me porter ? **

**Tu penses peut-être qu'avec tes 55kg tout mouillé tu pourrais me soulever ? **se moqua Yuki.

**Euh… Non, c'est vrai… Mais quand même… **

**Quand même quoi ? **s'impatienta le romancier.

**Bah déjà que je porte ton nom maintenant…**

**Personne t'a forcé à le prendre !**

**Oui… C'est vrai aussi mais… J'en ai mare de jouer la jeune fille soumise dans notre couple alors que je suis un garçon !**

Yuki reposa alors Shuichi à terre et lui dit froidement :

**Ola ! Si t'es pas content, marche ! J'pensais juste que ça te ferait plaisir… T'es tellement romantique qu'on dirait une adolescente un peu trop fleur bleue passant son temps à lire des romans à l'eau de rose…**

**Oui, des romans que TU aurais écrit ! **lui rappela Shuichi.

…

…

…

**Bon, ok, j'suis désolé ! **craqua le plus jeune en s'agrippant au cou de son amant. **On est marié depuis à peine quelques heures et je commence à te prendre la tête… Vas-y, porte-moi !**

Le blond haussa un sourcil avant de lâcher :

**Plus envie.**

**Nani ?**

**Fallait en profiter tant que j'étais d'humeur,** répondit-il simplement.

**Nah… Yuki. C'est le soir de notre nuit de noces… Tu ne voudrais pas me faire pleurer ?... **

_Et voilà, j'y ai le droit… Ses puppy eyes ! Je déteste qu'il me regarde avec son air de chiot abandonné. Mais en même temps j'adore ça… _Sans crier gare, Yuki souleva Shuichi et le porta de nouveau pour traverser le pas de la porte. D'un petit coup de talon, il poussa la porte et déposa son jeune époux au pied du lit. Tandis qu'il accrochait l'étiquette « Ne pas déranger » à la poignet de la porte et qu'il mettait la chaîne, le chanteur faisait le tour de la vaste pièce. Le plafond haut donnait l'impression que la pièce était plus grande qu'elle ne l'était, alors qu'elle était déjà vraiment spacieuse. Deux immenses baies vitrées encadraient le plus grand lit que Shuichi ait pu voir de toute sa vie. La tapisserie couleur pèche, les doubles rideaux de velours bordeaux, le dessus de lit de satin écarlate et les lumière tamisées donnaient à l'ensemble une allure de nid douillet et chaleureux, tout en gardant une touche racée, classique et élégante. En fait, en y regardant bien, c'était évident que c'était Yuki qui avait choisi cette chambre. Elle lui correspondait en tout point : imposante et intimidante, mais attirante et chaleureuse. En s'approchant d'une des baies vitrées, Shuichi pu remarquer la vue imprenable sur Kyoto qu'offrait cette suite, et la terrasse était envahie d'arbustes et de plantes en pot qui entouraient une petite banquette. Une merveille secrètement cachée en son cœur. _Comme Yuki : quand on le connaît aussi bien que moi maintenant, même si la plupart du temps je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense, je sais que, caché en son cœur, réside une gentillesse merveilleuse._

**C'est magnifique, **s'émerveilla-t-il tout bas.

C'est alors qu'il sentit les bras d'Eiri se glisser autour de lui, l'entraînant dans une étreinte tendre et amoureuse.

**J'étais sûr que ça te plairait…** souffla le blond à son oreille.

Lentement, il faufila ses mains sous la tunique blanche de Shuichi pour caresser ses flancs, tout en l'incitant à se retourner pour lui faire face. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un langoureux baiser et de ses mains, Shuichi repoussa la veste de son mari qui tomba au sol. Tous deux ôtèrent leurs chaussures et leurs chaussettes avec la seule aide de leurs orteils tout en se dirigeant vers le lit.

**Mmmh… Shu-chan… **appela Yuki entre deux baisers.

**Mmmh… ?**

**Mon cadeau… **

Shuichi s'écarta de son cher et tendre et lui lança un petit clin d'œil. Yuki fronça les sourcils, intrigué, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les mains fines et douces de son amour passer sur les siennes pour les guider sensuellement vers son ventre. Eiri adorait tout de l'anatomie de son amant ; n'importe qui aurait pu y trouver des défauts, mais pas lui… Chaque détail était à ses yeux une véritable perfection. Gageons qu'il n'en dirait jamais un traître mot au principal concerné qui se mettrait sans aucun doute à baver comme un chien en mal de femelle. Cependant, lui qui connaissait si bien chaque partie du corps de Shuichi, repéra très vite quelque chose au niveau de son nombril.

**Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? **grogna-t-il.

Pour toutes réponses, Shuichi souleva sa tunique pour révéler son nombril percé. Une améthyste sur un anneau d'or ornait ce point particulièrement sensible aux caresses. Yuki poussa Shuichi qui tomba sur le dos en travers du lit. D'abord surpris, il se redressa sur ses coudes pour voir sur le visage de son écrivain d'amour une expression mitigée entre la contrariété et l'intérêt. Puis, le regard du blond s'assombrit… C'était clair : l'effet recherché avait été obtenu. Shuichi avait réussi à éveiller le désir de son mari et il rougissait déjà.

**Est-ce que je dois en déduire que ça te plait ? J'ai dû l'ôter chaque fois que je rentrais à la maison pour éviter que tu le vois avant aujourd'hui… **gloussa Shuichi qui connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question mais qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de taquiner son blond adoré.

Lorsqu'il sentit les mains chaudes de son époux sur son corps, remontant du bas de son ventre jusque sur ses tétons, il frissonna de toutes parts. Très vite, les longs doigts de son amoureux vinrent détacher les ficelles nouées à ses épaules et à ses poignets. Et ainsi il se retrouva torse nu et carrément plaqué au matelas.

**J'adore… **susurra Yuki, à son oreille, avant de redescendre au niveau du bijou pour aller titiller du bout de la langue le nombril décoré.

Shuichi rougissait de pur plaisir en poussant de petits gémissements, ce qui faisait considérablement augmenter le désir de son amant. Le musicien se arquait littéralement d'extase, arrachant ainsi un sourire satisfait au blond qui commençait doucement à déboutonner le pantalon du jeune homme à la tignasse désormais châtain.

**Eiri… **appela-t-il en se redressant sur ses coudes pour prendre le visage de son époux entre ses mains.

Leurs regards se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes qui leur parurent une éternité et finalement, le romancier répondit à l'appel de son amoureux en remontant vers lui pour presser ses lèvres contre celles du chanteur. Le serrant tendrement dans ses bras, il entreprit de déposer une flopée de baisers dans son cou, sa nuque, sur sa mâchoire et derrière ses oreilles. Là, il murmura des mots que Shuichi ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre, ni de lire sur cet anneau symbolisant les sentiments que Yuki éprouvait pour lui :

**Aï shiteru, Shu-chan.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Yuki dormait encore… Il fallait dire aussi qu'après pas moins de six rounds d'amour passionné, il y avait de quoi être épuisé. Sur tout que Shuichi l'avait vraiment surpris en prenant les choses en mains au troisième tour. Shuichi, malgré sa fatigue évidente, était bien trop excité pour trouver le sommeil. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. C'était comme s'il réalisait seulement maintenant tout ce qui venait de se passer : le mariage avec l'homme de sa vie, son grand amour, son âme sœur… Tout s'était tellement bien passé… Le père de Yuki était même venu, tout comme une grande partie de la famille Shindo. Sa sœur avait été à ses côtés comme toujours, ainsi que ses grands parents, et à sa plus grande surprise, sa mère avait fait le déplacement également. Elle acceptait Eiri bien qu'il était évident qu'elle était encore très mal à l'aise avec l'idée de leur homosexualité. Seul l'absence de son père l'avait rendu un peu triste. Mais passer les deux tiers du temps à danser dans les bras de son amant avait grandement contribué à lui faire oublier cette ombre au tableau. De la cérémonie jusqu'à la réception, tout avait était super ! Y compris le moment où Miri avait giflé Ayaka. C'était spectaculaire. Et puis cette nuit parfaite : son mari lui avait fait l'amour avec plus de passion que jamais en lui murmurant des mots emprunts de tendresse comme ceux qu'on ne trouvait que dans les romans à l'eau de rose du grand Yuki Eiri. Pour finir, dans quelques heures à peine, ils partiraient tous les deux pour une destination secrète qui, le jeune chanteur en était persuadé, n'allait pas manquer de le surprendre. Alors même s'il ne dormait pas maintenant, il aurait tout le temps dans l'avion.

Il ne portait sur lui que la chemise couleur crème que son époux portait encore quelques heures auparavant et il avait décidé, malgré le froid hivernal, d'aller faire un tour sur la terrasse. _Deux ou trois minutes, ça ne peut pas faire de mal… Après j'irai me blottir dans les bras chauds de Yuki… KYAH IL EST TROP BEAU QUAND IL DORT EN PLUS !!! _s'exclama intérieurement le musicien en se dandinant comme un fou échappé de l'asile parmi les plantes du balcon. Il se calma très vite pour pouvoir observer tranquillement le ciel étoilé. Aucun nuage, donc il n'y avait pas la réverbération des lumières artificielles de la ville pour gâcher cette vue imprenable sur les astres. Son regard s'était fixé tellement longtemps sur ce splendide spectacle qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps qu'il avait déjà passé sur la terrasse… C'est-à-dire près un quart d'heure.

**T'es cinglé ou quoi ?!** s'exclama Yuki, visiblement très en colère, faisant sursauter son petit mari.

**Na… Nani ? **demanda Shuichi, surpris et confus.

**Ca fait combien de temps que tu es là dans le froid ? T'as vu ce que tu portes ? Tu veux attraper la mort ou quoi ? Tu crois que tu vas partir en lune de miel avec moi si t'es malade comme un chien ?**

**Demo… Je voulais juste regarder le ciel et la ville… C'est tellement beau, **répondit Shuichi avec un sourire niais.

Le blond haussa un sourcil dubitatif avant de lâcher :

**T'as de la fièvre et tu délires, c'est ça ?**

**Ie ! Pourquoi tu te sens obligé de ruiner les moments romantique comme ça ? On est seuls, sur cette jolie terrasse, sous les étoiles, avec une vue merveilleuse… **

**Et quoi ? Tu veux peut-être que je te fasse l'amour ici, par 0 degrés ? **rétorqua le blond d'un ton moqueur et cinglant.

**Mais non, **répondit le chanteur aux cheveux désormais bruns, en se rapprochant de son époux. **Je veux juste que tu me prennes dans tes bras et que tu me dises qu'on restera toujours ensemble.**

**On est mariés, non ? Alors je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je te promettrais un truc aussi cucu la praline, **répondit froidement l'écrivain en laissant cependant son amoureux se nicher contre lui.

Sentant la fraîcheur de sa peau, il l'enveloppa dans son peignoir avec lui. _Ce baka est complètement réfrigéré. Il voulait quoi ? Faire concurrence aux steaks surgelés ?_ pensa-t-il, néanmoins inquiet.

**Ne me dis pas de choses méchantes comme ça. Qu'est-ce q'il y a ? Tu regrettes déjà de m'avoir épousé ?**

**Nandemo. T'as vraiment que des conneries à balancer, hein ?! Pourquoi faut toujours que tu chiales pour un rien alors que tu as tout pour être heureux ? Tu me voulais et tu m'as maintenant, non ? Je croyais pourtant que dans le serment que je viens de prêter devant mon frère, nos familles et amis et surtout toi, le terme « Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare » était assez clair pour toi. **

Shuichi ne répondit rien, se contentant de renifler bruyamment.

**Pitié, Shuichi… Dis-moi que tu pleures**, supplia presque le blond.

**Pourquoi ? Tu prends plaisir à me voir en larmes ? SADIQUE !!! **s'énerva Shuichi en s'écartant de Yuki.

_Ah… Mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… _se défendit intérieurement le romancier en resserrant son étreinte.

**Mais non, tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de ça… Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je préférais encore que tu pleures un peu et que je te console plutôt que ce soit un reniflement de nez bouché, que tu aies attrapé froid sur ce stupide balcon et que je sois obligé de jouer l'infirmière.**

**J'adore ça quand tu joues les infirmières… **murmura Shuichi de sa voix la plus sexy.

Mais Yuki l'ignora et ajouta :

**Si tu me fais rater ce voyage que j'ai tant galéré à organiser, je demande le divorce…**

Ni une ni deux, Shuichi se détacha de l'emprise de son cher et tendre pour voler à l'intérieur de la suite, sous la couette bien chaude de leur lit si confortable. Yuki, exaspéré, rentra à son tour en fermant la baie vitrée derrière lui.

**Maintenant tu dors, baka ! On a un avion à prendre à 9h35 tout à l'heure (**2

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Kuso ! Si tu t'étais pas réveillé en pleine nuit pour ta promenade sur le balcon, on se serait réveillés à l'heure ! **râla Yuki, en traînant derrière lui un Shuichi encore à moitié endormi à travers le grand hall de l'aéroport de Kyoto.

**Tu peux critiquer Mr « Encore une fois » ! **répliqua Shuichi, vraiment pas content que son mari remette complètement la faute de leur retard sur lui.

_Après tout, c'est bien Eiri qui a réclamé encore et encore plus de sexe la nuit dernière, _pensa le plus jeune de époux Uesugi (3)._ Six rounds ? Et après ça il est frais comme un gardon ! Faudra qu'il me dise ce qu'il a mis dans son café du matin, ce garnement. _

**Continue tes insinuations et je ne te touche pas pendant les deux prochaines semaines !**

**Ok, je dis plus rien, **s'empressa de dire le chanteur en se cramponnant amoureusement au bras de son mari.

L'auteur était en tête, la sacoche de son portable en bandoulière, avec dans une main leurs billets d'avion et dans l'autre le poignet de Shuichi qu'il serrait peut-être un peu trop fort. Mais peu importait pour l'instant ; il pourrait toujours s'excuser plus tard dans l'avion simplement vu leur retard, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être séparés par la foule et de se perdre. Ils venaient de faire enregistrer leurs bagages et se frayait un chemin parmi tout ce monde était un véritable parcours du combattant. Le blond en regrettait presque l'absence ce fou furieux de K et de son artillerie. Dans quel merde s'était-il encore fourré pour l'unique loisir de voir ce magnifique sourire émerveillé sur les lèvres de son petit Shu ?...

**_L'avion AJ8545, de la compagnie Air Japan, à destination de Milan, Italie, faisant escale à Singapour et Ankara, prévu pour 9h35, embarquement porte 9. Dernier appel pour le vol AJ8545 pour Milan, Italie, porte 9. Merci. _**

**Et merde ! **jura le blond entre ses dents en entendant l'annonce.

Il était 9h30 à sa montre et ils n'était qu'à la porte 2. Avec tout ce monde, ils ne pourraient jamais atteindre la porte 9 à temps. Il jeta un coup d'œil anxieux par-dessus son épaule pour apercevoir le visage de son petit mari et ce qu'il vit l'agaça au plus haut point.

**J'peux savoir ce qui te fait marrer, baka ? Ca t'éclate qu'on se retrouve à galérer pour ne pas rater notre avion ?**

**Non, pas du tout…**

**Alors qu'est-ce que t'as ? Explique avant que je m'énerve, **ordonna Yuki tout en continuant d'avancer péniblement dans la masse de monde qui se dressait entre eux et la porte 9.

**Bah, je me rends compte que tu es un sacret petit cachottier… Porte 9, destination Italie… C'est super romantique. Même si je ne sais pas grand-chose sur Milan…**

**Peu importante puisque de toutes façons, Milan n'est pas notre destination finale. Là-bas on devra encore prendre le train, **répondit l'écrivain en continuant de bousculer la foule pour passer plus vite.

**Mais alors… C'est quoi notre destination finale ?**

**Peu importe puisqu'on va rater l'avion et qu'on ne verra pas Venise…**

…

Avec un sourire satisfait, Yuki regarda l'expression de joyeux ahuri sur le visage de Shu-chan se transformer en une détermination effrayante. Dans cet état-là, le chanteur était capable de tout.

**Ve… Ve… Venise ? **

**Haï, mon Shu-chan… Toi et moi, à Venise, pendant deux semaines, en pleine période du carnaval… **

**Toi et… Et moi… A Venise… Pendant deux semaines… **balbutia-t-il. **Grrrrrr !!! KYAH ! DEGAGEZ ! Faites place ! C'est une urgence !!! **hurla le jeune homme en fonçant dans la foule comme un boulet de canon, renversant tout et tout le monde sur son passage. **On se pousse !!! On se pousse !!! Mon mari et moi, on va à Venise !!! Dégage, la vieille, tu gênes ! **

**Tsss… J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt, **marmonna Yuki pour lui-même en se contentant d'enjamber les passants entassés par terre après le passage de l'ouragan Shuichi qui avait étrangement beaucoup ressemblé à un plaqueur de rugby.

C'était pourtant vrai que Shuichi était littéralement capable de soulever des montagnes quand il s'agissait de Yuki, et ça, l'auteur le savait très bien. Finalement, ils parvinrent à atteindre la porte 9 juste au moment où l'hôtesse d'accueil s'apprêtait à annoncer la fin de l'embarquement. Elle prit leurs billets, les valida, et les fit passer dans le SAS qui menait jusqu'à l'avion. Là, ils furent accueilli par une autre hôtesse qui les reconnut aussitôt.

**Kami-sama ! Mais vous êtes Yuki Eiri ! J'ai lu tous vos livres ! Et vous, vous êtes Shindo Shuichi ! Kyah ! J'adore votre musique ! J'peux avoir un autographe ?**

_Fait chier, merde ! J'peux pas être tranquille avec Shuichi juste le temps de deux semaines ? _bougonna intérieurement le romancier. Mais Shuichi accéda tranquilou à la requête de la jeune femme pour qui ça semblait être le plus beau jour de sa vie.

**Arigatogosaimasu, **remercia l'hôtesse avec un sourire tout content.

Puis, avec un regard presque suppliant, elle se tourna vers l'auteur.

**Allez, Yuki, donne-lui un autographe… **lui dit gentiment Shuichi.

**Oh, oui ! Onegaïshimasu, Yuki-sama. Je vous promet que personne ne saura que vous êtes dans cet avion, **approuva la demoiselle.

**Hmmph, bon ok. Mais que personne ne sache qu'on est dans l'avion et qu'il n'arrive pas aux oreilles de la presse où Shuichi et moi sommes partis.**

**Je vous jure de me taire ! Motus et bouche cousue, promis.**

Agacé mais n'ayant pas vraiment le choix, le romancier prit négligemment le carnet tendu par l'hôtesse et y scribouilla les kanjis de son nom de plume. Une fan satisfaite était toujours un plaisir pour Shuichi, mais pour Yuki, c'était plutôt une épine qu'on lui ôtait du pied. Ainsi, aussitôt libéré de sa corvée, le blond saisit le poignet de son époux et l'entraîna en direction des premières classes. Là, ils tendirent leurs billets au steward qui regarda sur la liste des passagers. Il les guida jusqu'à leurs sièges qui étaient…

**Séparés ? J'ai jamais réservé des sièges séparés, **gronda Yuki, visiblement très, très en colère.

Shuichi avait été très déçu de voir qu'il ne serait pas assis à côté de son chéri pendant toute la longue durée du vol. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas de la faute d'Eiri ; celui-ci ne se serait certainement pas pris la tête à faire des réservations pour deux semaines à Venise en amoureux pour finalement se retrouver avec leurs places séparées. Après tout, lui aussi voulait être avec Shuichi pendant leur lune de miel, le chanteur le savait.

**Bah… C'est pas grave, Yuki. On peut s'asseoir séparément. Regarde, y'a que le couloir qui nous sépare. **

**Hors de questions, **rétorqua l'écrivain, énervé.

_Décidément, entre notre retard pour l'avion, l'hôtesse et ses autographes et maintenant le problème des places, j'ai l'impression que le destin se ligue contre nous,_ pensa le blond en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

**Ecoutez messieurs, je suis sincèrement désolé. Etant donné que tous les passagers sont déjà installés, je ne peux pas les faire se déplacer. Si vous tenez vraiment à être côte à côte, vous devrez aller en classe affaire, **expliqua le steward.

Shuichi leva vers Yuki un regard interrogateur. Et le blond lui dit froidement :

**Quoi ?**

**Euh… Bien, si tu veux en avoir pour ton argent… Je te l'ai dit, c'est pas grave si on ne s'assoit pas ensemble.**

**C'est notre lune de miel, oui ou non ? **Voyant son petit Shu acquiescer fébrilement d'un hochement de tête, Yuki ajouta : **Dans ce cas on va en classe affaire.**

**Dans ce cas, suivez-moi, messieurs, **dit alors le steward, visiblement un peu confus depuis qu'il avait entendu les mots « lune de miel » mais tout aussi désolé pour le couple.

Il leur indiqua une banquette de trois place, toutes libres, côté hublot. _Au moins on est pas dans la rangée du milieu… _se consola intérieurement le musicien en prenant place près de la petite fenêtre comme un enfant.

**Puisque vous n'avez pas pu obtenir de place côte à côte en première classe, le moins que je puisse faire c'est de m'arranger sur le listing du vol pour que personne ne vienne s'asseoir sur le troisième siège lors de nos escales. Encore une fois, je vous présente mes excuses, **dit le steward, se sentant visiblement sincèrement désolé.

**Merci, c'est très gentil ! **s'exclama joyeusement Shuichi, à côté duquel Eiri venait de s'asseoir.

**Bien, si vous vouliez boucler vos ceintures, nous allons décoller dans quelques instants…**

Là-dessus, l'homme les quitta pour s'occuper d'autres passagers. Yuki poussa un petit soupir agacé qui n'échappa pas à son jeune mari.

**Faut pas t'énerver, mon cœur… C'est rien… On est à côté maintenant, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? **demanda-t-il en se blottissant contre son romancier adoré.

Mais celui-ci ne répondit rien et ferma les yeux. Préférant ne pas insister, Shuichi posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Yuki et se détendit doucement en entendant le battement régulier de son cœur.

_**Mesdames et Messieurs, le capitaine et son équipage vous souhaitent la bienvenue sur la compagnie Air Japan, vol AJ8545, à destination de Milan faisant des escales d'approximativement deux heures à Singapour et à Ankara. Les hôtesses et les stewards sont à votre disposition, ils vont d'ailleurs vous expliquer ultérieurement les consignes de sécurité. Etant donné que nous nous apprêtons à décoller, je vous prierai de bien vouloir boucler vos ceintures. En vous souhaitant un agréable voyage en notre compagnie…**_

En entendant l'annonce du décollage imminent, Yuki n'avait pas pu réprimer une grimace. Heureusement, Shuichi n'avait rien vu… Le jeune écrivain détestait prendre l'avion. Pour être honnête, il en avait une peur bleue ; c'en était presque viscéral. Mais il n'était pas du genre à se morfondre alors il s'efforçait, chaque fois qu'il lui était nécessaire de prendre l'avion, de ne pas montrer son malaise. Il montait à bord sans rechigner et personne, pas même Seguchi qui se vantait si souvent de connaître Eiri comme s'il l'avait fait, ne se doutait de ce secret si bien caché. Résultat, le blond se contentait généralement du train ou de la voiture pour ce qui était des déplacement sur le territoire nationale. Même en tournée de présentation pour ses livres, quand il devait passer d'une île à l'autre, il prenait le ferries… Mais le Japon étant une île, les choses se compliquaient toujours quand il s'agissait de quitter le pays.

Lorsque les moteurs de l'Airbus (4) se mettirent en marche, vrombissant par leur puissance et firent très légèrement vibrer la carlingue de l'appareil, le cœur de Yuki se mit involontairement à battre la chamade. Mais son expression impassible et ses yeux clos ne trahissaient aucune espèce de crainte. C'était cependant sans compter sur le chanteur qui avait toujours une oreille plaquée contre le buste de son mari et se rendit aussitôt compte que quelque chose n'allait pas à en juger par le rythme effréné auquel battait son cœur. Shuichi releva donc la tête et c'est à ce mouvement que le blond réalisa que le jeune homme devait avoir tout remarqué.

**Eiri-chan ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?** s'enquit-il, visiblement très inquiet.

**J'vais bien, **répondit ledit Eiri-chan, plus sèchement qu'il ne le voulait, les yeux toujours fermés et cette apparente sérénité toujours affichée sur ses traits divins.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Shuichi pour l'attirer de nouveau contre lui. Sa présence le rassurait considérablement, même s'il était hors de question qu'il en dise quoi que ce soit à ce dernier.

**Eiri, tu n'aurais pas peur en avion par hasard ? **tenta tout bas le musicien.

**Tais-toi.**

**Mais c'est pas grave d'avoir peur, tu sais. Je ne te demande pas de le crier sur les toits, mais je suis ton mari maintenant, alors tu peux me le dire, je ne me moquerai pas… **lui murmura Shuichi de sorte qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir entendre. **J'ai peur des orages et des tempêtes, moi. Mais tu étais là, avec moi, cet hiver. Alors je n'avais plus peur. Maintenant, c'est mon tour d'être là pour toi.**

**J'vais bien, j'te dis, **lui souffla le romancier qui garda le silence un moment avant d'ajouter : **C'est juste pour l'atterrissage et le décollage que c'est dur, ça va passer.**

Il sentit Shuichi sourire contre son torse. Celui-ci passa un bras autour de sa taille, resserrant leur étreinte, comme pour le rassurer. Puis il se redressa pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

**Si on n'était pas obligés de rester assis avec les ceintures de sécurité pendant le décollage et l'atterrissage, je t'aurais volontiers proposé de m'accompagner aux toilettes pour te faire oublier qu'on est dans un avion… **

Yuki ne put réprimer un sourire amusé. Lorsqu'il ouvrit un œil, il aperçut l'expression lubrique sur le doux visage de son amant ainsi que de la pure luxure dans son regard améthyste. Puis, sans crier gare, le jeune homme vint lui léchouiller le lobe de l'oreille.

…

Telle fut la réponse de Yuki qui dû mener une véritable lutte intérieure pour se retenir de hurler des injures en envoyant valdinguer son cher et tendre à l'autre bout de l'appareil pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais il garda le silence, rougissant furieusement, les yeux écarquillés de surprises.

**Pas besoin d'aller aux toilettes pour se divertir, **lui murmura Shuichi avec une sensualité à laquelle l'auteur eut toutes les difficultés du monde à résister. **Si tu te détends un peu, mais pas trop, tu pourrais adorer mes léchouilles… **

Yuki ne répondit rien, se contentant de refermer les yeux. Alors Shuichi, en s'appuyant sur les accoudoirs, atteignit son cou, qu'il commença à embrasser discrètement pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur eux. Puis les baisers se transformèrent en léchouilles et en mordillements, mais très vite, l'écrivain dû de nouveau se contenir pour ne pas lâcher des gémissements de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit son époux commencer à lui faire un bon gros suçon, son souffle chaud et humide contre la peau de sa nuque lui donnant des frissons. Si maintenant son cœur battait comme un fou, ce n'était plus par la peur mais par l'excitation. Il avait carrément oublié qu'il était dans un avion et la seule idée qui trônait royalement au centre de son esprit, c'était « les toilettes avec Shu-chan pendant 15 minutes ! ». Finalement, le chanteur stoppa progressivement son activité, quittant son cou marqué avec un dernier baiser papillon.

**Alors ? **s'enquit le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains en s'écartant de son chéri.

**Alors quoi ? **demanda l'écrivain en ouvrant les yeux, haussant un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

**C'est bien ce que je pensais… T'as rien senti…**

**De quoi tu parles ?**

**Du décollage. Ca fait dix bonnes minutes qu'on est dans les airs, mon amour.**

Le visage déjà blanc comme crème de Yuki devint livide et son cœur manqua un battement. Un coup d'œil au hublot derrière Shuichi lui montrait que, en effet, ils flottaient tranquillement à plusieurs mètres d'altitude. Alors que le blond s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, il fut interrompu par le passage d'un autre steward, plus jeune que le premier.

**Vous désirez quelque chose messieurs ?**

**Une bière, **commanda Yuki.

**Et moi un soda à l'orange s'il vous plait, **demanda poliment Shuichi.

Le jeune homme leur tendit leurs boissons. Mais l'écrivain remarqua aisément l'attitude du steward vis-à-vis de Shuichi : alors qu'il lui avait tendu sa bière avec un sourire Freedent tout ce qu'il y a de commercial, il avait gratifié son mari d'une œillade séductrice. A l'évidence, il n'avait reconnu aucun d'entre eux et ne les avaient pas vu, quelques instants plus tôt, se livrer à quelques papouilles amoureuses. _Ce doit être un étranger, _pensa Eiri en remarquant les traits caucasiens de jeune homme. Quoi qu'il en soit, aussitôt que celui-ci fut passé au rang de derrière, Yuki siffla :

**Tsss… Baka !**

Il ouvrit sa bière et en avalant une longue gorgée tandis que Shuichi, l'innocence incarnée, commençait à le sermonner quant à son attitude vis-à-vis du pauvre steward.

**Yuki ! Il n'a rien fait de mal ! Tu pourrais te montrer poli pour une fois, ça te tuerait pas !**

**Toi aussi t'es une andouille si t'as pas remarqué son petit manège. De toutes façons tu ne vois jamais rien alors j'en ai marre de te lire les sous-titres d'une scène dans laquelle tu es le principal centre d'intérêt.**

**C'est méchant ce que tu me dis, Eiri. Je sais bien que je suis pas une lumière, parfois même que je suis vraiment stupide, mais c'est pas une raison pour me faire sentir que je te suis bien inférieur, **dit fermement Shuichi même si on pouvait plus qu'aisément déceler la douleur et la tristesse dans sa voix et dans ses grands yeux déjà humides de larmes.

**Shu, **reprit plus doucement le romancier en passant une main sur la joue de l'artiste, **ce mec te draguait ouvertement. **

**Yuki, tu es juste jaloux. Tu es toujours jaloux des gens qui me font le moindre petit sourire. Si j'osais, je penserais même que tu es jaloux de Hiro. Mais ce steward s'est contenté de se montrer plus chaleureux avec moi qu'avec toi parce que tu n'as pas été très respectueux en lui demandant une bière, **tenta d'expliquer le jeune homme, fermement convaincu de l'innocence de ce mec qui avait derrière la tête des idées plus que malsaines.

Néanmoins, Yuki ne put s'empêcher de grogner intérieurement ; en réalité, jusqu'à ce que Hiro se mette à sortir avec Ayaka, il était en effet très jaloux de ce dernier. Mais maintenant que le guitariste était avec Miri, il n'avait plus grand-chose à craindre. Sachant que sa cousine était au moins aussi jalouse et possessive que lui, même si Hiro avait vraiment eu un jour le moindre intérêt pour Shuichi qui allait au-delà de leur amitié, ça allait lui passait. Miri n'était vraiment pas le genre de fille fade qui nous donner le temps de penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à elle.

**Tu ne le remarques jamais parce que tu ne vois toujours que moi, et j'en suis conscient. Mais moi je le vois bien. Parce que tu es beau, même très sexy et que tu es à moi ; je dois garder un œil sur toi à longueur de temps parce que tu es incapable de te rendre compte des choses. Seulement je suis loin d'être le seul à te trouver mignon. Alors je me suis habitué à ce que tes fans se jettent sur toi et te fassent des déclarations enflammées. Mais je déteste qu'on te drague aussi ouvertement juste sous mon nez, **répondit-il.

Shuichi ne répondit rien, se contentant se siroter son soda. Eiri faisait de même avec sa bière, tout en jeter de petits regards en biais en direction du démoniaque steward qui ne semblait pas au fait de l'actualité nippone : pourtant, ça faisait un bail que leur relation était devenue une affaire publique, et malgré tout, encore maintenant ils continuaient de faire la Une des magazines… Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à avaler une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson alcoolisée, le blond reçut un puissant coup dans le dossier de son siège. Résultat, de la bière lui était tombé sur sa chemise qui, quelques instants plus tôt, était encore d'un blanc immaculé.

**Kuso !** grogna-t-il en s'affairant à nettoyer les quelques gouttes de bières, avec une serviette en papier, avant qu'elles ne pénètrent le tissu et y laissent des tâches.

Shuichi, en épouse dévouée, lui donna un rapide coup de main. En moins d'une minute, les dégâts avaient été réparés. Maintenant restait à régler son compte au passager derrière lui. Aussi se retourna-t-il pour voir le visage du coupable. A sa grande surprise, c'était des enfants, du moins un ado de 15 ou 16 ans et sa petite sœur, qui était derrière Shuichi, âgée d'environ 10 ans.

**Evite de donner des coups dans le dossier de mon siège, s'il te plait, **gronda-t-il d'une voix qui laissait entendre son agacement.

**Bien, m'sieur ! **ricana le sale gamin alors que sa petite sœur jouait sagement à la poupée.

Yuki se retourna vers Shuichi qui posait sa canette désormais vide sur la tablette devant lui. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une marque sur son poignet droit.

**Gomenasai, **dit-il en prenant la main de Shuichi pour pouvoir mieux observer l'ecchymose. **Je t'ai serré un peu trop fort tout à l'heure.**

**Nah… C'est rien, ça ne me fait même pas mal. Et puis, c'était pas volontaire : tu avais peur de me perdre dans la foule, **répondit Shuichi avec une sourire radieux.

Le cœur de Eiri se serra et il esquissa un petit sourire. Non seulement Shuichi était un ange de compassion et d'amour, mais en plus il devinait de mieux en mieux ses intentions. Et visiblement, il était touché de constater que l'écrivain avait redouté de le perdre. Yuki se pencha pour déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser furtif mais c'est à ce moment précis qu'un nouveau coup, cette fois plus violet, bouscula son siège. Certes ils étaient très solides et renforcés, mais on sentait tout de même les coups… Voyant la colère se dessiner sur les traits de son époux, Shuichi le devança en se tournant lui-même vers l'adolescent derrière eux.

**C'est très ennuyeux de se prendre des coups dans le dos, alors si tu voulais bien arrêter, ce serait gentil, **demanda-t-il avec une douceur qui eu le don d'agacer davantage le blond.

**Désolé, c'est mon pied qui a dérapé, **prétexta le gamin en feignant l'innocence.

Mais pour une fois, Shuichi n'était pas dupe. Il avait déjà trop souvent eu à faire face à ce genre de p'tits crétins quand il était au collège et au lycée pour se laisser berner. Mais en pacifiste qu'il était, il préférait de loin régler cette histoire gentiment que de laisser à Yuki le temps de perdre son sang froid. Il l'entendit vaguement bougonner :

**Kuso no ko. C'est mon poing qui va déraper pour directement atterrir sur le sommet de ton crâne.**

Mais les deux enfants semblaient ne rien avoir entendu et ce n'était pas plus mal.

**Hmmm… Ou sont vos parents ? **demanda Shuichi.

**C'est pas tes oignons ! **répliqua agressivement le garçon, faisant sursauter la fillette à ses côtés.

**Demo… J'aimerai bien leur parler… **intervint le chanteur à qui il en fallait plus pour le déstabiliser.

Niveau agressivité, froideur et méchanceté, il était immunisé grâce à son chéri. Cet ado était loin d'arriver à la cheville du grand Yuki Eiri en termes de manque de savoir-vivre. Cependant, ce qu'il acceptait de l'homme qu'il aimait, il ne le tolèrerait pas longtemps d'un ado écervelé qui voulait se la jouer et qui, surtout, était son cadet.

**Ils sont à Singapour. On va les rejoindre, **répondit doucement la fillette avec un sourire chaleureux.

**Baka ! Pourquoi tu leur as dit ? **s'énerva le garçon.

**Hé ! Parle mieux à ta petite sœur, toi ! **commanda autoritairement le musicien, ses grands yeux violets brillant d'un éclat que Yuki ne lui connaissait que rarement.

**T'es pas mon père ! T'es même plus jeune que moi ! Alors me donne pas d'ordre et occupe toi de ton propre frère ! **

**Pour ta gouverne j'ai bientôt 21 ans, alors Mr « 15 piges à peine révolues », tu dois apprendre à respecter tes aînés. D'autres part, il n'est pas mon frère mais mon mari. Et troisièmement, ta petite sœur mérite du respect de ta part, d'autant plus que contrairement à toi, elle sait être polie. Maintenant, tu vas arrêter de donner des coups dans le siège d'Eiri ou tu vas finir par me mettre très en colère ! **

Le blond avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir son petit Shu dans un tel état… Cette détermination et cette force de caractère lui était vraiment propre : autant il était tendre et innocent avec tous, même ceux qui lui voulaient du mal… Autant il pouvait se mettre en « mode sérieux » un peu comme Sakuma. En tous cas, Yuki était toujours ravi de voir que c'était à chaque fois pour lui que Shuichi agissait de cette façon. La gamin derrière, quant à lui, semblait carrément figé par la peur et la surprise. Il était clair qu'il s'était complètement fié à l'allure de joyeux benêt du chanteur et était maintenant pris de court par cet aspect rarement dévoilé de sa personnalité.

**Shuichi, arrête de le regarder comme ça ; il va finir traumatisé, **ricana le romancier.

**Nani ?! **s'exclama l'ado, sortant de sa torpeur. **Shuichi ? Comme Shindo Shuichi ?**

**Non, c'est pas lui ! **s'empressa de répondre le blond, devançant le musicien qui aurait sans doutes vendu la mèche.

Il tira à lui son époux pour l'obliger à se rasseoir avant que le sale gamin derrière eux ait eu le temps de poser d'autres questions qui nuiraient à leur tranquillité et risqueraient en plus de ça d'attirer l'attention des autres passagers sur eux.

**Nah, Yuki ! Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?**

**Parce que je veux être tranquille pour une fois ! C'est pas trop demander que je sache ?! **

**Si c'est pour que tu sois de mauvaise humeur comme ça pendant tout le voyage, autant rentrer tout de suite à Tokyo, **répliqua Shuichi, de plus en plus agacé par le comportement de son blondinet de mari.

**Me fait pas regretter de…**

Mais Yuki n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà le chanteur s'était levé pour s'éloigner comme une furie. _Génial ! Maintenant il fait la tronche. Pourquoi il refuse de comprendre que tout ce que je veux c'est passer un peu de temps rien qu'avec lui sans être dérangé par qui que ce soit. Tsss… Et moi ? Pourquoi il a fallu que je dise quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? Il a bien fait de m'interrompre avant que je ne dise quelque chose que je ne regrette vraiment !_ Etant donné que le signal lumineux, annonçant le port obligatoire des ceintures, était éteint, Eiri se leva pour rejoindre son petit Shu qui était parti en direction de l'arrière de l'appareil, aux niveau des strapontins réservés aux hôtesses et aux stewards. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il trouva les rideaux tirés et entendit de l'autre côté une voix masculine murmurer :

**Ne pleurez pas…**

**C'est de ma faute… **gémit Shuichi. **Je n'arrête pas de le mettre en colère…**

**Qui ? L'homme qui vous accompagne ? Bah, n'y faites pas attention. S'il ne comprend pas qu'il vous a fait de la peine, c'est qu'il ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a d'avoir un ami comme vous. Ne vous mettez pas dans tous vos états pour quelqu'un qui peut vous dire autant de méchancetés…**

**C'est vrai qu'il est froid…** approuva le jeune homme que Yuki aimait tant. **Mais je sais qu'il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit. Plus maintenant. Et même si ça fait mal, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir.**

**Pourtant vous devriez. **

**C'est vrai qu'il devrait, **approuva Eiri et écartant le rideau pour se montrer aux yeux de Shu-chan et du démoniaque steward. **Parce que moi, je m'en veux.**

**Yuki !** s'exclama le garçon aux cheveux anciennement roses. **Tu es venu !**

**Evidemment, baka ! J'suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne regrette rien du tout. Et quand je disais que je voulais être tranquille, je parlais d'être tranquille avec toi.**

Aussitôt, Shuichi se leva d'un bond du strapontin sur lequel il se morfondait quelques secondes auparavant. Il s'agrippa au cou de l'écrivain et l'embrassa amoureusement, sous le regard jaloux et même agacé du steward.

**Allez, retourne à ta place, j'arrive, **ordonna gentiment le blond en déposant un bref baiser sur la joue du jeune homme.

**Nani ? Tu ne viens pas t'asseoir ? **

**Je veux une autre bière…**

**Ok.**

Et là-dessus, le musicien s'en alla en gambadant presque. Aussitôt seuls, le romancier et le steward se toisèrent. Puis le premier saisit le second par le poignet, l'obligeant à se lever.

**Si tu continues à tourner autour de MON mec, je te fourre tes minis bouteilles de whisky dans le cul. Ca pourrait t'ouvrir un peu plus à l'idée de ne pas me mettre en colère en foutant la merde entre mon mari et moi ; ça nuirait gravement à ta santé. **

Et sans un mot de plus, il laissa un le pauvre steward complètement terrorisé à l'idée du châtiment des bouteilles… Lorsque Eiri rejoignit son époux, celui-ci lui lança un regard avec ses puppy eyes auxquels rares étaient les personnes qui résistait sachant que Yuki était toujours le premier à céder.

**Mon amoooouuuurrrr… **bava-t-il en venant se frotter à lui tel un bon toutou affectueux.

Il ne lui manquait plus que le cosplay. Mais Yuki lui avait interdit d'emmener ces costumes stupides, exception faites de la tenue d'écolière bien sûr.

**Et ta bière ?**

**Nani ?**

**Tu voulais une autre bière, non ?**

**Hmmm… Je voulais me faire un whisky finalement, mais je me suis dis que si je buvais, je ne pourrais pas tenir jusqu'à l'hôtel. **

**L'hôtel ?**

**L'hôtel… **répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin que Shuichi connaissait bien.

Le chanteur se mit à rougir et Eiri l'embrassa. Aussitôt, le jeune musicien le sentit s'effondrer de tout son poids sur lui.

**Yu-Yuki ? YUKI ! Aaargh ! Il s'est encore endormi ! Et après, il dit que c'est moi le moins endurant… 6 rounds et il est crevé ! Tu te fais vieux mon doudou…**

**Urusai, baka ! **marmonna le blond d'une voix ensommeillée en assénant un coup de poing sur le crâne de Shu.

Celui gémit en bougonnant, faisant mine d'être fâché. Mais Shuichi étant le garçon adorable, serviable et amoureux qu'il est, il demanda à une hôtesse un oreiller et une couverture et installa confortablement son chéri, l'allongeant sur deux des trois sièges qu'ils avaient à disposition et le laissant reposer sa tête sur ses genoux. Eiri était déjà plongé dans un profond sommeil réparateur sous le regard attendri de son jeune époux qui caressait avec affection ses mèches blondes.

**T'es trop beau quand tu dors… **souffla Shuichi pour lui-même. **J'aimerai bien savoir de quoi tu rêves, mais je sais bien que tu ne me le dirais jamais, ou bien tu me dirais que tu as oublié… Peu importe, du moment que tu te repose un peu. Tu en auras besoin…**

Shuichi se pencha sur son mari et déposa un baiser ses lèvres avant de sourire, penchant la tête en arrière pour commencer une petite sieste lui aussi. _Tu es bien plus humain que tu ne veux le laisser paraître… Tu es même plus humain que certaines personnes qui prétendent l'être. J'ai hâte de te voir en papa…_

**Ndla :** (1) Tout frétillants les orteils comme le poisson. Euh… Nah rien… Faites comme si j'avais rien dit. Ce sont les résidus de ma mémoire (je connais quasiment par cœur les trois films de la trilogie de l'anneau…Oo). (2) Notez qu'il est environ 4h30 du matin au moment où Yuki prononce ces mots donc il leur reste vraiment peu de temps pour se reposer un peu avant leur départ. (3) Ca sonne vachement bien, vous ne trouvez pas ? (4) Bah oui, pourquoi on devrait toujours mettre les Boeing en avant dans les histoires ? Avec Airbus, les petits européens se débrouillent pas mal. Vive Toulouse et leur génie aéronautique !!!

**Notes : **J'ai pu constater en relisant les derniers chapitres que je m'étais un peu éloigné de l'esprit super comique qui caractérisait « Ze veux un bébé ! » alors j'ai essayé de rattraper le coup dans ce chapitre… D'où le délire du « missile Shuichi » au départ de Kyoto, mdr. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans une chtite REVIEW !!! ;p

Ja ne' !

**Lexique : **

Onegaï (shimasu) : S'il te plait (avec shimasu ça fait moins familier).

Nani : Hein ? Quoi ?

Nandemo : N'importe quoi.

Kuso : Merde.

Haï : Oui.

Kami-sama : Seigneur Dieu.

Arigatogosaimasu : Merci beaucoup.

Baka : Andouille, crétin, abruti, idiot.

Gomenasai : Excuse-moi. Je suis désolé.

Kuso no ko : Sale gamin. Saloperie de marmot.

Urusai : La ferme ! Ta gueule ! Tais-toi !


	9. La magie de Venise

**Titre :** Des surprises à la pelle.

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Bêta-lectrice :** Mag-San.

**Source :** Gravitation.

**Genre :** Yaoi, Shonen-aï, Mpreg, Lemon.

**Rating :** M.

**Paring :** Yuki Eiri / Shindo Shuichi.

**Notes :** Konnichi wa, minna ! Je viens de finir le chapitre 9 de cette fic que j'adore (comme toutes celles que j'écris en fait, même si ça peut vous paraître présomptueux). A la demande générale, j'ai décidé d'incorporer à ce chapitre un lemon bien juteux mais néanmoins très romantique et la scène se déroule à Venise, durant leur lune de miel. J'y raconte une journée bien spéciale de leur voyage en amoureux. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Sachez également que les chapitres 10 et 11 sont écrits depuis plusieurs semaines, donc je ne devrais pas trop tarder à vous envoyer la suite ; juste le temps que je la tape et que je l'envoie à Mag-San, ma géniale correctrice . Alors enjoy et rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre pour la note de fin.

**Special thanks :** Ma tite mimine qui a déclaré adorer mes lemons. Celui-là, il est pour toi .

**ATTENTION ! CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT DES ELEMENTS EXPLICITES INTRODUISANT UN COUPLE HOMOSEXUEL DANS DES SITUATION YAOI. C'EST A DIRE UNE RELATION SEXUELLE DECRITE EN DETAIL. SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN.**

_Pensées en italique. _**Dialogue en gras.**

_**Chapitre 9 : Lune de miel 2eme partie : La magie de Venise.**_

Les jeunes mariés étaient arrivés à Venise au matin du 16 février après 21 heures de vol dont plus de 3 heures d'escale, et 1 heure de train. Après une journée de repos plus ou moins réparateur (quand il s'agit d'une lune de miel, le repos est toujours très agité), le couple le couple avait pu visiter la ville, profiter de la gastronomie locale et de l'ambiance romantique et festive de la cité en cette période de carnaval. Au matin du 7eme jour dans ce paradis terrestre, Shuichi se tenait appuyé à la rambarde de fer forgé, joliment décorée de représentation de fleurs en liane aux pétales dorés à l'or. L'air était frais, surtout quand on a la manie de se trimbaler sur les balcons avec pour seul vêtement une chemise trois fois trop grande appartenant à son amant. Mais le soleil déjà haut dans la ciel, indiquant au moins 10h30, réchauffait bien la température.

Depuis son balcon au 3eme étage de leur hôtel 4 étoiles, Shuichi avait une jolie vue sur plusieurs canaux bordés de petites boutiques artisanales. Et bout du canal qui passait devant l'hôtel, et donc de ses fenêtres, se trouvait la place Saint-Marc. Déjà, plusieurs gondoles filaient sur les eaux avec à leur bord des touristes, pour la plupart déguisés. D'autres se contentaient de traverser les passerelles qui permettaient de traverser d'un côté à l'autre des ruelles dépourvues de voitures. _Le pied ! _pensa Shuichi. _Pas une once de pollution, ici. On peut ouvrir nos fenêtres tranquillement. Hmmm... Je sens qu'aujourd'hui va être une bonne journée. Surtout qu'on est le 23 février. J'espère que mon Yuki va aimer la surprise que je lui ai préparé pour son anniversaire..._ Et comme si Dieu avait entendu ses songes, les bras d'Eiri vinrent enlacer la taille du musicien.

**Bien dormi ? **demanda le jeune homme en s'appuyant le dos contre le torse de son mari.

Au lieu de se prendre la tête à articuler une réponse claire, le romancier marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un "Ouais..." tout en déposant quelques petits baisers dans le cou de Shuichi. L'adorable petite boule rose se retourna dans l'étreinte de son homme et lui offrit un baiser d'un romantisme et d'une tendresse touchants. Puis il posa sa tête sur son l'épaule d'Eiri et murmura :

**Joyeux anniversaire, mon doudou.**

**Génial... Encore une année à ajouter au compteur, **bougonna le blond en se libérant des bras menus de son petit époux pour rentrer à l'intérieur de leur chambre.

**Arrête de tirer la tronche. On dirait qu'on vient de t'annoncer la fin des shortcakes sur terre... **se moqua gentiment le chanteur en le suivant.

**J'vois pas pourquoi je me ferai une joie de vieillir, **répondit Yuki en allant dans la salle de bain.

**T'es pas vieux, mon amour. A t'entendre, tu es un sexagénaire qui perd ses cheveux. T'as que 25 ans...**

**Et tu es toujours aussi sexy !!! **ajouta Shuichi avec ses grands yeux violets brillants d'admiration et un petit filet de bave au coin des lèvres.

**Mais un jour, je ne le serai plus, **répliqua froidement Yuki en faisant couler l'eau pour un bon bain.

Shuichi comprit alors ce qui énervait vraiment Eiri. Ce n'était pas tant le fait de prendre de l'âge, même si à 25 ans on ne pouvait pas appeler ça vieillir. C'était avant tout la crainte de ne plus plaire et que Shuichi le quitte.

**Tu le seras toujours à mes yeux, et c'est le plus important, non ? **répondit le musicien.

**Sans doutes... **marmonna Yuki en ôtant son pyjama (dont la chemise était toujours ouverte pour dévoiler ses beaux pectoraux... ) pour se glisser dans l'eau.

**Et puis, tu es tout à fait le genre de beau mec à bien vieillir... Un peu comme Harrison Ford (**1renchérit le jeune homme en se dandinant joyeusement. **Et de toutes façons, même si c'était pas le cas, ce dont je doute fortement, je resterai pour toujours avec toi... Parce que je t'aime... Alors quand tu arriveras à la cinquantaine d'années et que tu auras tes premières rides au coin des yeux, t'auras pas à t'inquiéter...**

Puis Shuichi se jeta sur son amoureux qui était déjà dans la baignoire avec de l'eau et de la mousse jusqu'au menton pour déposer un petit bisou sur sa joue à la peau de porcelaine. Puis, il se mit à rougir violemment

**Mmmh... Dis, Yuki ?...**

**Nanda ? **

**Je... Je peux prendre mon bain avec toi ? **demanda timidement le garçon, ses joues aussi roses que l'étaient d'habitude ses cheveux.

**Bien sûr, **répondit le blond sur le ton de l'évidence.

Tout content, le musicien se redressa pour ôter la chemise de Yuki qu'il portait. C'est alors qu'il sentit deux mains l'attraper par les hanches, le tirant pour le faire basculer. Instinctivement, il poussa un cri de surprise. Avant même de se rendre compte de ce qui passait, il atterrit le cul en premier dans la baignoire, éclaboussant de l'eau partout sur le marbre italien qui recouvrait le sol de la pièce.

**Enfin, Yuki ! Ca te prend souvent ?! ** S'exclama Shuichi, trempé jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

En ôtant la mousse qui dégoulinait sur son visage, les manches de sa chemise éclaboussèrent davantage d'eau.

**T'en fous partout en plus ! **le réprimanda le blond.

**C'est de ta faute ! Fallait me laisser ôter cette chemise avant de manquer de me briser le coquesis en me faisant tomber comme ça. Et puis j'te signale que TU en as foutu partout !**

**C'est vrai que ce serait dommage d'abîmer ton adorable petit cul, **remarqua Eiri. **Pour le reste, la bonne nettoiera.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Avant la surprise de ce soir, Shuichi avait décidé de faire une petite promenade en gondole dans le plus vieux quartier de la cité. Ainsi, les deux époux profitaient de l'ambiance chaleureuse de cette ville italienne réputée pour sa beauté. Habituellement, il pleuvait à torrent à cette période de l'année ; à croire qu'ils avaient beaucoup de chance car il faisait un temps plutôt agréable pour la saison, depuis leur arrivée. Certes il faisait gris mais on ne peut pas en demander trop non plus. Arrivés à une petite place assez animée, entourée de petits restaurants et d'ateliers de fabrications artisanales en tous genre, ils décidèrent d'y prendre leur déjeuner. Une fois derrière leurs assiettes généreusement servies en tagliatelles carbonara, Yuki demanda :

**Bien, je suppose que tu as encore prévu une série de stupidité pour la journée, alors par quoi on commence ?**

**Une promenade à pieds. Le gondolier nous a dit qu'il y avait un petit jardin très joli en hiver, juste derrière cette place. Puis, vers 16h00, on ira manger une glace chez ce grand confiseur près de l'hôtel. Puis tu rentreras à la chambre où ton cadeau t'attends et à 20h00 pétantes, tu descendras m'attendre dans le hall de l'hôtel.**

**Attends deux secondes ! T'es en train de me dire que, pendant près de 3 heures, le jour de mon anniversaire, tu ne seras pas avec moi ?!**

**Précisément, **approuva Shuichi.

**Ca ne me convient pas du tout. Je te veux avec moi toute la journée, **gronda Yuki, dont le ton ressemblait davantage à celui d'un enfant capricieux et râleur qu'à celui d'un homme mûr agissant avec autorité.

**Pour que la surprise soit complète, tu ne dois pas me voir avant 20h00. Maintenant tu manges et tu te tais ou c'est toute la journée que tu passeras tout seul, **ordonna Shuichi d'un ton sévère.

Eiri obtempéra, la mine agacée mais soumise. Alors qu'il enfournait ses pâtes à coup de grosses fourchétés (2), Shuichi ricana.

**Quoi ?! **lança agressivement l'écrivain la bouche pleine de tagliatelles.

**T'es trop mignon... **répondit son époux, un sourire radieux illuminant son visage aux traits si innocents.

Yuki baissa la tête vers son assiette, tentant de dissimuler l'expression gênée sur son visage mais ne parvint pas à cacher la rougeur sur ses joues à sa fripouille de mari. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour finir leur repas, surtout avec la gourmandise invétérée de Shuichi qui avait tendance à avaler la nourriture avec l'efficacité d'un aspirateur. Après avoir payé la note, le couple prit la direction du petit jardin en traversant tranquillement le quartier. Avec l'habituelle curiosité du plus jeune, ils avaient fait de nombreuses haltes dans divers petites boutiques, notamment dans l'intention d'acheter quelques souvenirs pour eux et leurs proches. C'est donc les mains pleines de petits sacs qu'ils arrivèrent dans le parc.

**Pourquoi tu refuses de mettre tous ces petits paquets dans le grand sac, là ? **S'énerva Yuki pour la quatrième fois depuis qu'ils avaient fini leur shopping.

**Parce qu'il y a un sac par personne, **répondit Shuichi sur le ton de l'évidence.

**Dis plutôt que c'est parce que t'es un gamin stupide, **répliqua Yuki.

**C'et pas parce que ton anniversaire qu'il faut te sentir obligé de me mettre de mauvaise humeur. Sinon, pas de cadeau.**

**Plus la journée avance et plus je me demande quel genre de stupidité tu as pu m'offrir.**

**C'est plutôt que t'es un sacré curieux, oui !**

**Tsss... Baka.**

**Oh ! Voilà le parc ! **s'exclama soudain le musicien en apercevant l'arche de vigne montante servant d'entrée au jardin.

C'est en gambadant comme un chevreuil qu'il s'y rendit, suivi d'un Yuki râleur.

**C'est beau, non ? **demanda Shuichi, ses grands yeux mauves admirant avec joie ce petit coin romantique et plein de nature dans cette d'eau.

**Ouais... Si tu le dis...**

Posant ses sacs sur un banc, Shu se tourna vers son mari et lui sauta au cou, se remettant en mode koala. Bien sûr, même si le jeune homme n'était vraiment pas très lourd, Yuki tituba un peu sous le choc, manquant de se laisser emporter par le chanteur et les paquets qu'il avait dans les mains.

**Aaargh ! Kuso no ko ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?! **cria le blond, faisant se retourner quelques promeneurs sur leur passage.

Surpris et blessé par la réaction excessive de son époux, Shuichi se laissa retomber sur ses pieds et s'écarta, fixant le sol d'un regard triste, tout comme un enfant qu'on réprimande tout en commençant à pleurer. Eiri s'en énerva davantage. Le comportement excessif de ce crétin le mettait parfois hors de lui et il avait tendance à perdre le contrôle. Il s'en voulait d'avoir crié de cette façon sur son chéri, surtout qu'il s'était toujours promis de ne pas faire d'éclats en public. Pour sa défense, il pouvait toujours dire que Shuichi savait maintenant très bien que le romancier était toujours de mauvaise le jour de son anniversaire. Mais ça n'était pas une excuse... C'était leur lune de miel et il n'avait pas le droit de faire de la peine à son amour... Il avait jurer de le chérir et non pas de briser son coeur chaque fois qu'il se montrait affectueux. Pour se faire pardonner, il déposa ses paquets à côté de ceux de son amant puis vint le prendre dans ses bras. Déposant un baiser dans sa nuque, il souffla à son oreille :

**Si tu continues de pleurer, je me fâche...**

Acquiesçant fébrilement, le jeune homme passa ses bras autour de la taille de son doudou, appuyant sa tête contre son torse.

**Je t'aime, mon Yuki... Pardonne-moi...**

**T'as pas compris, hein ?... J'ai rien à te pardonner.**

**J'ai failli te faire tomber et...**

**C'est vrai que t'es une andouille maladroite. Mais j'en serais pas mort...**

S'écartant du chanteur, il se laissa tomber sur le banc, tirant une cigarette du paquet dans sa poche pour l'allumer.

**Il te plait ce parc, mon Yuki-ki ? **s'amusa joyeusement Shuichi en bondissant devant le blond comme un petit lapin.

**T'arrête de m'appeler par ce nom stupide ?!**

**Quoi ? Tu préfères "mon canard" ? **ricana le musicien en faisant une petite moue boudeuse (3).

**Tsss... Allez, viens t'asseoir.**

Ne se le faisant pas répéter une deuxième fois, Shuichi vint aussitôt s'installer sur le banc, se blottissant contre le torse robuste de son cher mari. L'écrivain passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Demeurant ainsi dans le silence et profitant de la chaleur de l'autre, le couple observa le jardin. _Je suis si heureux que parfois j'ai peur de m'endormir pour me réveiller après et découvrir que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve... Pas de lune de miel, pas de mariage... Pas de Yuki... _songea le musicien en passant ses bras autour de la taille de l'écrivain. Il sentit les longs doigts fins de ce dernier se glisser dans ses cheveux, jouant avec ses mèches châtains.

**A quoi tu penses ? **demanda pour la première fois Shuichi, sur une impulsion soudaine qu'il regretta aussitôt.

_Kuso ! J'ai gaffé ! Yuki va m'en vouloir et cette belle journée va finir sur une dispute ! _se réprimanda le jeune homme.

**A toi.**

Ecarquillant les yeux de surprise, le chanteur ne savait plus quoi penser. _Ca alors... Je ne pensais pas qu'il me répondrait... Et surtout pas qu'il me répondrait CA !... _Expirant tranquillement un nuage de fumée âcre, Yuki déposa un baiser sur la tête de son mari.

**Ei... Eiri... **balbutia Shuichi en levant vers lui un regard ému aux larmes.

**Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? **demanda aussitôt le blond, s'inquiétant à moitié de voir son amour pleurer.

**Non ! Non, au contraire ! Je... Je suis tellement heureux d'être celui qui occupe tes pensées.**

**A t'entendre on dirait que l'amour est à sens unique, dans notre couple, et que c'est un miracle si je t'accorde un simple regard, **fit remarquer Yuki, presque vexé.

**C'est que... Tout a changé si vite entre nous... Depuis que je t'ai demandé d'adopter un enfant avec moi...**

**C'était il y a plusieurs mois...**

**A peine 8. Et on est ensemble depuis près de 3 ans. Pendant des années on était soumis à des "Je t'aime, moi non plus"... A ce rejeter, à s'attirer... N'étant jamais en phase l'un avec l'autre. Et pour la première fois, tu me dis à quoi tu penses vraiment. C'est normal que je sois ému, non ?**

**Je suppose, oui.**

Après un nouveau moment de silence, ce fut au tour du romancier de prendre la parole...

**J'ai autant envie de fonder une famille que toi, Shu. Ca va être dûr mais on sera ensemble. **

Il déposa un second baiser sur la tête de sonaimé avant de finir sa cigarette et de l'écraser pour la jeter dans la poubelle à côté. Shuichi n'avait rien répondu, se contentant de resserrer son étreinte sur Yuki.

**Bon, on fait un tour, puis on y va. Trop de verdure, trop longtemps, ça me donne envie de manger de la salade, **déclara le blond en se détachant de son petit koala pour se lever.

Shuichi bondit sur ses pieds, prit ses paquets en même temps que Yuki et tous deux commencèrent leur petite promenade dans le parc. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le plus jeune s'exclama :

**Oh ! Regarde, une fontaine à voeux comme nous en a montré la vieille dame au marché, l'autre jour. On fait un voeux cette fois !!!**

**Tsss... Ces stupidités, ça ne marche jamais. **

**Oh... S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait... Onegai shimasu... **supplia son adorable petit époux.

**Vous devriez tenter votre chance, **recommanda un jeune garçon au visage d'ange et aux grands yeux azur.

**Hé ! Tu parles japonais ?! **S'étonna Shuichi.

**Entre autre, oui... Mais croyez-moi, cette fontaine réalise absolument tous les voeux, même les plus fous. On dit qu'il y a un bon esprit dans l'eau de cette source qui est capable de percevoir la sincérité des gens et les coeurs pures. Si vous désirez vraiment autre quelque chose, vous l'aurez.**

Haussant un sourcil dubitatif, Yuki dit :

**T'es bien sûr de toi, gamin.**

**Je ne le serais pas s'il n'y avait pas une bonne raison, **affirma le garçon avec un large sourire.

**Tu entends ça Yuki ? Allez, faisons un voeux. Une petite pièce de rien du tout à jeter dans la fontaine... S'il te plait mon amour.**

**Bon d'accord, **accepta finalement le romancier en levant les yeux au ciel. **Mais y'a intérêt que ça marche, gamin, **ajouta-t-il à l'intention du jeune homme.

Mais ce dernier avait disparu, aussi mystérieusement qu'il était apparu.

**C'était peut-être un extra-terrestre, **songea tout haut Shuichi.

**Si c'est pour dire des stupidités pareilles, tu ferais mieux de te taire, **râla l'auteur en lui donnant une tape derrière le crâne.

**Itai ! **se plaignit le musicien.

**Je t'ai à peine touché,** se moqua le blond.** C'était qu'un sale mioche mal élevé. Vous auriez pu vous entendre à merveille. **

**Oui bah n'empêche que tu m'as fait mal...**

**Bon, on le fait ce voeux, ou j'me casse ?**

**Ok, ok ! On le fait.**

Shuichi tira deux pièces de 1 euro de sa poche, en tendit une à son époux et ferma aussitôt les yeux, son innocence et sa vulnérabilité se révélant sous leur grand jour. Esquissant un petit sourire, Eiri fit de même, réfléchissant à son voeux. _Non, le mieux c'est que ça vienne du coeur... _se dit-il. _Et ce que mon coeur veut c'est... _Et au même moment il jeta la pièce qui atterrit dans un petit "plouf" dans le bassin de la fontaine. Shuichi l'imita quelques instants plus tard et leva vers lui un regard de joie.

**Bon, on peut aller manger nos glaces maintenant !!!**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Après une après-midi à se balader dans Venise et à manger des glaces, Yuki était remonté seul à leur chambre d'hôtel, vers le coup de 16h30. Shuichi l'avait laissé monter tous leurs achat seul avant de s'éclipser pour un endroit dont il s'était bien gardé de dire le nom.

**Sale gamin... T'es vraiment pas chier de la gueule. T'as acheté des tonnes de trucs et de machins, bien plus que moi, et je porte tout, tout seul. Tu me prendrais pas pour ta bourrique des fois ? **Bougonna Yuki pour lui, dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre.

Plusieurs clients de l'hôtel se retournèrent ur son passage avec un regard curieux. Forcément, imaginez-vous un peu un grand blond, chargé comme une mule, jurant en japonais... Choisissant de les ignorer, le romancier entra dans sa chambre, et une fois la porte fermée, déposa tous les paquets au pied de l'armoire.

**Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire moi, maintenant ? **râla-t-il. **3 heures et demi à l'attendre, ca va être long...**

Cherchant des yeux la sacoche de son PC, son regard tomba sur une petite boîte en bois, posée sur le bureau, juste à côté de la sacoche en question. _On dirait bien que le jeu de piste commence, _remarqua l'écrivain pour lui-même, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il s'approcha du meuble et prit la petite boîte qu'il ouvrit. A l'intérieur du couvercle se trouvait un petit mot plié en 8 et au fond du réceptacle, une petite pochette en organza bleu nuit. Eiri en sortit les deux petits objets et choisit de commencer par lire la note.

" Mon pitit doudou ! Joyeux anniversaire !

Si tu as trouvé cette boite assez rapidement c'est que j'ai bien fait de la poser près de ton ordi ! Dedans tu trouveras la partie numéro 1 de ton cadeau. La partie numéro 2 est dans la salle de bain. N'oublie pas de me rejoindre pour 20h00 pile dans le hall de l'hôtel et ne fait pas le bougonneur en rechignant à mettre ce que je t'ai offert ! Sinon, je demande le divorce ! Nah !

Bisous de ton Shu-chan."

**Comme si tu avais le courage de me quitter après tout le mal que tu t'es donné pour m'avoir, Shu-chan... **chuchota Eiri pour lui-même.

Il laissa le petit mot de côté sur le bureau pour pouvoir ouvrir la pochette d'organza. Il en sortit une chaîne d'argent sur laquelle brillait...

**Non... Shuichi... Alors là tu peux rêver que je vais porter ça...**

Le tirant de ses pensées, le téléphone portable du romancier se mit à sonner et à vibrer. Agacé, il répondit :

**Moshi moshi.**

**Tu as intérêt à le mettre ! **

**Shuichi ? Comment tu savais ?...**

**Je te connais par coeur, Uesugi Eiri ! Je te le répète : tu as inérêt à le mettre ! Parce que si tu crois que je n'aurais jamais le courage de divorcer et bien... Tu as raison ! Mais c'est pas une excuse ! Tu le mets ou tu ne me touches plus pendant 2 mois !**

**Même ça t'oserai pas... **ricana Yuki.

**Oh que si ! Et je te déconseille de me tester !**

Là-dessus, le musicien raccrocha, laissant l'écrivain complètement abasourdi. _Il me fait peur ce gamin, _songea le blond. _Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ; il va falloir que je porte machin, plus le truc qui m'attend dans la salle de bain et qui doit sûrement être abominable quand on connaît son mauvais goût... _Se résignant, Eiri porta la chaîne à son cou pour l'y attacher, laissant briller sur sa gorge l'adorable petit pendentif de cristal en forme de coeur, entouré d'une armature d'argent.

**C'est vraiment un truc de fille, ce bidule. Mais tu me le paiera, Shu-chan. C'est bientôt ton anniversaire... **marmonna Eiri en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Sur le petit meuble à serviette reposait une grosse boîte de carton plate et rectangulaire provenant d'une boutique de vêtements. Intrigué, le jeune homme alla l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur, enveloppé dans du papier de soie, se trouvait un magnifique costume. Et quel costume ! Une parfaite reproduction de vêtement de noble européen du XIXe siècle. Les couleurs principales de cet ensemble étaient le blanc cassé et le doré. Dans la boîte se trouvait aussi un masque de carnaval joliment décoré de plumes et de paillettes.

**Bien, je suppose que ça en dit long sur la suite des évènements, **remarqua-t-il. **Tu veux que l'on prenne part au carnaval.**

Avec un sourire d'une sincérité touchante, le genre de sourire qu'il adorait voir sur le visage de son mari. Yuki commença à se dévêtir, dans l'intention de prendre une petite douche pour se rafraîchir avant d'enfiler sa tenue.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Yuki attendait dans le grand hall de l'hôtel à 19h50. Toujours aussi ponctuel, le blond s'était dit qu'en arrivant un peu en avance, Shuichi n'aurait rien à lui reprocher. Bien sûr, c'était le chanteur qui se permettait de se faire désirer. En effet, il était 20h10 passées et à part de nombreux groupes de clients de l'hôtel, eux aussi déguisés, qui étaient passés par le hall pour rejoindre les gondoles au pied de l'entrée, personne ne s'était montré. Seule une jeune femme, vêtue d'une très jolie robe rose et blanc crème, réplique des vêtements des dames des cours européennes du XIXe siècle, semblait attendre quelqu'un elle aussi. Elle était arrivée un peu avant 20h00 et depuis cinq longues minutes, elle fixait Yuki du regard. Commençant à se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise et agacé d'être dévoré des yeux de cette façon, le blond lui tourna le dos et alluma une cigarette. Profitant tranquillement de sa nicotine, les yeux clos, le romancier ne put s'empêcher de critiquer intérieurement son mari. _Ce sale gamin manque vraiment d'éducation ! Il m'ordonne d'arriver à 20h00 pétantes, pas une minute de plus, et il se permet d'arriver à la bourre. Il va devoir se trouver une bonne excuse, et aussi de quoi se faire pardonner... Parfois je me demande si ce mioche n'est un petit pervers qui s'ignore, faisant exprès de m'énerver, sachant que j'exigerai réparation par paiement en nature._

Rouvrant les yeux, il se retrouva face à la jeune femme. Apparemment, elle s'était déplacée pour pouvoir reprendre sa contemplation.

**Quoi ? **Grogna Yuki en anglais.

**Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? J'suis pas intéressé.**

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu comprends pas l'anglais ?**

**Pfff... Bah, laisse tomber. **

Se détournant de nouveau de cette femme, agacé de devoir attendre son époux dans ces conditions, Yuki recommença à fumer tranquillement. Tranquillité de courte durée en tous cas car une petite main l'attrapé par le bras, le forçant à se retourner et, avant même qu'il ait pu réagir, la jeune femme l'embrassa à pleine bouche. _Non ! Si Shuichi arrive et nous surprend comme ça, il en sera anéanti et je n'aurais plus de baka à emmerder car il me quittera à coup sûr. _Reprenant ses esprits, le romancier prit une mesure radicale : il la repoussa avec plus de force que désiré, mais au moins elle n'était plus sur lui. Elle tomba au sol avec une plainte de douleur.

**Ca va pas, non ?! **Gronda Yuki. **On n'embrasse pas les gens comme ça !**

**Sumimasen... Je... Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais si mal, **répondit la jeune femme d'une toute petite voix.

Levant vers lui son visage masqué, elle lui révéla ses grands yeux violets brillant de larmes. Cette voix, ce regard améthyste, ajoutés au fait qu'elle venait de ne parler qu'en japonais... Yuki était stupéfait. Ca ne pouvait quand même pas être...

**Shuichi ? **

**Moui ?...**

L'écrivain s'accroupit pour aider son jeune époux à se redresser.

**Excuse-moi de t'avoir poussé mais tu m'as vraiment pris par surprise. **

**Tu ne m'as vraiment pas reconnu ? **S'enquit le jeune chanteur.

**Comment veux-tu que je te reconnaisse dans cet accoutrement ? Baka, **soupira le blond en remettant son amant sur ses pieds.

**C'est pas un accoutrement, c'est une robe ! **s'exclama Shu, outré.

**Merci, comme si j'avais pas remarqué. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu en portes une ?**

**Parce que ce soir, je t'emmène valser. Je sais que maman t'as appris... Et il m'a semblé que tu avais vraiment pris plaisir à me faire le jour de notre mariage. **

**Quel rapport avec la robe ? **S'impatienta Yuki.

**Il y a un grand bal costumé organisé chaque année par les plus grands hôtel de Venise à l'occasion du carnaval. On danse la valse dans un cadre de reconstitution de la Renaissance. Du moins, c'est que disait le prospectus. Au fait, tu sais ce que c'est toi la Renaissance ?**

**Laisse tomber**, marmonna l'auteur.

**Enfin bref, si je porte cette robe c'est pour trois raisons... **

**Sans aucun doute plus stupides les unes que les autres, **le coupa l'écrivain.

Mais Shuichi l'ignora et continua.

**D'abord, la valse se danse avec une robe et je sais bien que tu ne l'aurais jamais portée. Ensuite, je voulais porter du rose et il n'y en avait sur aucun des costumes masculins. Et enfin, j'ai envie de passer une soirée tranquille avec toi, sans avoir tous les regards des curieux sur nous. Et le fait que tu ne m'aies pas reconnu montre bien que mon déguisement est réussi. **

Et en effet, il l'était. Dans sa magnifique robe, avec sa petite carrure, sa taille fine et ses épaules étroites, Shuichi semblait être une véritable jeune femme. Son visage déjà très féminin était en plus de ça dissimulé sous un masque élégant, couvert de plumes dorées et roses, ne laissant voir que ses lèvres rosées au gloss et ses yeux lavande soulignés de khôl noir.

**Je me fous du regard des curieux, Shuichi. T'as pas besoin de te travestir pour moi. **

**Ce soir, je peux te dire que ça me fait plaisir. Je comprends enfin pourquoi Maiko a toujours voulu porter une robe de princesse et aller au bal au bras de son prince charmant... On a l'impression d'être au sommet du monde... **

Comme pour appuyer sa déclaration, le musicien se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa amoureusement ledit "prince". Lui rendant son baiser avec au moins autant de passion, Eiri glissa sa main dans ses cheveux châtains coiffés de quelques pinces. S'écartant l'un de l'autre, le blond caressa affectueusement le contour de son visage et esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire.

**Je t'aime, Eiri.**

**Moi aussi, mon coeur...**

_Ah ! Mais oui ! Le coeur ! _pensa le garçon avant de demander :

**Dis, mon choupinet...**

**Nanda ?** Râla-t-il avec froideur (Faut dire que le "choupinet" n'était pas pour lui plaire).

**Tu le portes mon collier ?**

**Euh... Oui...**

**Hontoo ?!**

**Si je te le dis ! **répliqua Yuki.

**Ben, alors montre-moi. **

Grondant, bougonnant et soufflant d'exaspération, le romancier obtempéra : il glissa deux doigts dans son col pour attraper la chaîne et l'en tirer.

**Satisfait ? **demanda-t-il, agacé et presque humilié de porter quelque chose d'aussi cucu la praline et d'aussi féminin.

**Bah... Plutôt, oui. Pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas que tu le porterais vraiment en public...**

**Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre ? Tu m'as menacé de me priver de sexe pendant deux mois. J'en ai besoin, moi. Tu t'imagines pas combien ce serait horrible pour moi de devoir te voir, te toucher, sans pouvoir te prendre ?!**

**Bah... J'allais pas vraiment te punir autant pour si peu... **marmonna le chanteur d'une toute petite voix, tentant de cacher son sourire amusé et satisfait, ainsi que la rougeur de ses joues.

**Quoi ?! **S'insurgea aussitôt son époux.

**Moi aussi, du sexe, j'en ai trop besoin... Mais si tu l'enlèves maintenant, tu l'auras ta punition !**

**T'es pas chié de la gueule !**

**Ca va ! C'est quand même pas moche !**

**Bon ! On y va !**

Prenant Yuki par la main, Shuichi le guida, ou plutôt le traîna, hors de l'hôtel pour se rendre en gondole pour se rendre à la salle de bal.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Arrivés à la grande salle à côté au sous-sol du palais des Doges (4), le couple avait rejoint des centaines d'autres invités qui avaient déjà commencé à danser dans ce vaste hall décoré d'immenses chandeliers, de tapisseries anciennes, de peintures, de frises et de statues datant de la Renaissance. Des tables entouraient la salle ou était installées sur des balcons similaires à ceux qu'on trouve dans les anciens théâtres. Shuichi était totalement émerveillé ; ses grands yeux violets brillaient à la lumière de tout cet éclairage, pour le plus plaisir de Eiri. Cette soirée s'annonçait bien, même excellemment bien... Le jeune homme avait fait énormément d'effort pour faire plaisir au romancier et pour l'instant, il n'y avait vraiment rien à redire : Yuki s'était déjà habitué à ce que son époux porte une robe.

**On va manger d'abord ou tu veux danser ?**

**Yuki ?!**

**Mmh ?**

**Tu n'aimes pas ton cadeau, c'est ça ? **se lamenta Shuichi. **Je savais que tu l'aimerais pas. J'suis trop bête...**

**Tu vas arrêter de t'apitoyer continuellement ? **râla Yuki en attrapant le jeune homme par la taille pour le rapprocher de lui. **J'aime bien.**

**Hontoo ni ?!**

**Hontoo.**

Quémandant un baiser, Shuichi ferma les yeux et lui offrit ses lèvres. Ca aurait un crime de refuser d'embrasser cette jolie petite bouche alors évidemment, l'écrivain ne se fit pas prier.

**On va manger un peu puis on va danser. Je vois bien que tu en meurs d'envie.**

**Voui voui ! Danser dans les bras de mon Yuki ! J'ai trop hâte ! **s'exclama le musicien en encerclant la taille de son petit mari (au sens sentimental du terme bien sûr, vu que Yuki-ki fait 1,87m).

Esquissant un petit sourire, le blond se laissa guider par son cadet jusqu'au maître d'hôtel qui leur indiqua leur table. Parmi d'autres, la leur ne comportait que deux couverts, des assiettes de porcelaine fine, des fourchettes et des couteaux d'argent, et des verres de cristal sur une nappe brodée de fil d'or. A bien y réfléchir, Yuki doutait qu'il soit bien judicieux de mettre autant d'objets de valeur à portée des mains maladroites de Shuichi... Mais il devait admettre que, comme quelques mois plus tôt, lors de leur fiançailles, le jeune homme s'était surpassé en matière d'organisation de dîners romantiques : cette merveilleuse salle accueillant un bal grandeur nature digne de la cour du tzar de Russie ou de l'empereur d'Autriche, c'était vraiment un cadeau splendide. D'autant qu'après s'être donné tant de mal pour apprendre à danser, il comptait bien mettre ses connaissances en matière de danse en application. Et c'était toujours un véritable bonheur pour lui de serrer Shuichi contre lui, alors autant faire d'une pierre deux coups.

A peine installés à leur table, le chanteur se mit à grignoter du pain. A la fois émerveillé et affamé, son regard admirait la décoration de la salle tandis qu'il enfournait tranchette sur tranchette.

**Si tu continue, tu vas bouffer la corbeille avec, **se moqua froidement le romancier. **Va donc au buffet te chercher à manger.**

**Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? T'as pas faim ?**

**Pas trop. Je mangerai un peu plus tard.**

**Sûr ? Tu veux que je te ramène à boire ?**

**Un verre de vin.**

**Ok ! **S'enthousiasma le musicien en saisissant son assiette et le verre de Yuki avant de disparaître dans la foule en direction du buffet.

Jamais Shuichi n'avait assisté à un bal. Il avait raté celui de son lycée car à cette époque-là, il commençait tout juste à sortir avec Eiri et il n'était même pas question de demander à ce dernier de l'y accompagner. Les choses avaient beaucoup changé... Ayant refusé d'y aller avec une fille de son bahut, n'admettant pas l'idée d'être infidèle au romancier, il avait passé la soirée et la nuit dans les bras de celui-ci. Mais là, c'était d'une autre envergure. C'était grandiose. Et ce qui l'était davantage c'était d'y être avec l'homme de sa vie. Arrivé au buffet, où d'autres personnes remplissaient leurs verres et leurs assiettes, le jeune homme travesti commença faire de même.

Tandis qu'il se servait en fruits de mer, légumes, pâtes et autres délicieux mets, il commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. _C'est quand même pas le corset ? Que ça ne me fasse pas le même coup que la fille dans "Pirates des Caraïbes"_, songea-t-il naïvement. Mais il se rendit vite compte que le malaise venait d'autre part : il se sentait fixé, épié comme une proie par un chasseur. Levant les yeux du plat dans lequel il était en train de piocher quelques crevettes, son regard croisa celui d'un grand homme plutôt baraqué, genre videur de boîte de nuit, vêtu d'un costume d'époque couleur bleu roi, et d'une cape assortie. Un masque bleu nuit faisait ressortir son regard noir et perçant, qui s'accordait avec sa chevelure ébène. Bêtement et de peur de se montrer impoli, Shuichi lui décocha un large sourire idiot, auquel l'homme répondit par un sourire en coin qui se voulait séducteur. _J'aurais pas dû sourire ! Quelle andouille je fais ! Il me prend sans doutes pour une femme. D'un côté je me sens flatté, de l'autre carrément agacé. Bon, allons retrouver Yuki, ça vaudra mieux, _se dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa table. Mais à peine avait-il fait trois pas qu'il se souvint : _Merde ! Le verre de vin !_ Se retournant pour aller du côté boissons du buffet, l'adolescent heurta quelqu'un. _Ouf ! Encore heureux que j'ai rien renversé, _pensa-t-il. Mais à peine pu-t-il voir qui il avait bousculé qu'on lui ôtait déjà son assiette et le verre des mains pour l'entraîner de force vers la vaste piste de danse.

**Hé ! **s'exclama-t-il tandis que le grand brun le tirait vers lui, collé serré, pour commencer à valser. **lâchez-moi !**

**Ma que bella... **(5) dit l'homme en caressant du bout des doigts le contour du visage de Shuichi, chose qui était exclusivement reservée à Yuki.

Le musicien détourna la tête en repoussant la main baladeuse. _Génial, un italien. Ma soeur m'avait bien dit qu'ils avaient une réputation de dragueurs ; elle a eu de quoi faire avec son correspondant romain il y a deux ans. Mais quand même y'a des limites ! Aaaargh ! Si seulement je savais parler anglais, il y aurait des chances que je me fasse comprendre et je pourrait lui dire que je suis marié ! Mieux ! Je lui dirais que je suis un homme !_

**Ca suffit ! **gronda Shuichi, pas assez fort pour lutter contre l'homme et le repousser pour de bon.

Il tentait désespéramment de se libérer de l'étreinte de cet italien bargeot avant que, emportés pas le mouvement de la foule des danseurs, ils ne passent devant la table de Yuki. _Il pensera que je l'ai trompé et il me quittera. La soirée sera gâchée et je finirais divorcé ! Ouin !!! _chouina intérieurement le jeune homme qui sentait des larmes de panique et de frustration lui monter aux yeux. Ses joues s'empourprèrent de colère et dans un ultime effort pour se débarrasser de cet homme plus que collant qui le forçait à danser avec lui, Shuichi donna un bon coup de talon dans le pied de ce dernier. L'avantage de se travestir en femme était que, dans la plupart des cas, celà incluait le port de chaussures à talons. Si en temps normal, lors des quelques fois où il avait dû avoir recours à ces déguisements, Shuichi s'en était plaint, là il était bien content. Sous le coup de la surprise et de la douleur, l'italien trébucha et lâcha prise. Saisissant sa chance pour fuir vers son époux, le jeune homme traversa la piste de danse, évitant de justesse les couples qui valsaient avec passion. Il entendait derrière lui des exclamations enflammées qui, à en juger par leur ton colèrique, n'étaient pas des acclamations mais des insultes. Hâtant le pas, le musicien jeta un regard par dessus son épaule pour voir l'italien le suivre. Soudain, il bouscula quelqu'un d'autre. _Oh non ! Pas encore... _se lamenta le garçon.

**Je peux savoir ce que tu fous depuis 20 minutes ? **gronda la séduisante voix de celui qu'il cherchait.

**Yuki ! **soupira-t-il, soulagé, en se blottissant dans les bras sécurisant de son amoureux.

**Qu'est-ce qui te prend, je peux savoir ? **S'étonna le blond, surpris de cette réaction de son mari, en jetant un petit regard interrogateur à la boule de cheveux châtains, pressée contre son torse.

C'est en levant les yeux qu'il vit un grand mec bien balèze, jurant en italien, qui s'approchait d'eux d'un pas furibond. S'arrêtant devant le blond avec une expression menaçante sur ses traits, il fit un geste pour saisir Shuichi par le bras. Dans un instinct protecteur, Eiri enlaça possessivement son amant et l'éloigna de l'emprise du grand brun. Avec un regard froid, et une voix dure, il demanda en anglais :

**C'est quoi ton problème ?**

**Elle me doit des excuses ! **répliqua l'homme, dans la même langue, avec un accent à couper au couteau.

**Et pourquoi ?**

**Elle m'a délibérément écrasé le pied et...**

**Et c'est tout ? **ricana moqueusement le blond avant de s'adresser à Shuichi en japonais. **C'est quoi cette histoire ?**

**Il m'a forcé à danser avec lui. J'ai essayé de me débattre mais il m'a retenu de force... Yuki... **gémit le jeune homme en se serrant davantage contre lui.

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours un abruti fini pour gâcher les moments romantiques que je peux passer avec mon petit Shu ? _grogna intérieurement l'écrivain.

**Fallait foutre la paix à mon... A ma femme, **se rattrapa Eiri. **Maintenant casse-toi ou je vais t'écraser autre chose que le pied, **fit-il d'une voix chargée de menaces, un regard noir et assassin assombrissant ses iris d'ambre.

Surpris et intimidé, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à percevoir une telle animosité de la part du blond, le brun hésita un instant avant de ravaler se fierté et de partir. Esquissant un sourire satisfait, le romancier murmura à l'oreille du chanteur :

**Tu veux toujours danser, mon coeur ?**

Acquiesçant fébrilement, Shuichi leva vers lui ses yeux améthyste brillants de mille feux sous l'éclairage de la salle. Un petit sourire amoureux naquit sur ses lèvres roses que Yuki embrasse avant d'emmener sa princesse d'un soir vers la piste. L'artiste posa une main sur l'épaule de son prince, l'autre dans la sienne, tandis que le blond réduisait sensuellement l'espace qui les séparait en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Et au refrain suivant, ils s'engagèrent dans le tumulte de la foule qui suivait un cycle envoûtant, à la lumière des immenses plafonniers de cristal.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Après des heures entières passées à danser et à peine quelques pauses pour se restaurer, le couple avait décidé de retourner à leur hôtel. Aussitôt, Shuichi s'était empressé d'ôter ses chaussures à talons. Et oui, nous les femmes connaissons très bien le contre coup du port de ces si jolies mais si inconfortables chaussures pendant trop longtemps : les ampoules. Il était ensuite allé à la salle de bain se déshabiller et prendre une douche. _Mince, j'aurais bien aimé que Yuki vienne me rejoindre. Pourquoi il n'est pas venu ? _se demanda-t-il en se séchant avant d'enfiler un chaleureux peignoir en éponge. Sortant de la salle de bain, il se retrouva dans la chambre plongée dans les ténèbres. _Quoi ?! Il dort quand même pas ! _s'énerva le musicien en cherchant à tâtons l'interrupteur. Mais une main douce attrapa son poignet, le faisant sursauter, avant de l'attirer vers le fauteuil à côté. Atterrissant sur les genoux de son mari, Shuichi se détendit et laissa son cher et tendre déposer quelques baiser dans sa nuque.

**Tu as été long à la salle de bain... **souffla le romancier l'oreille de son aimé, tout en caressant d'une main ses mèches châtains et de l'autre la peau douce de son cou.

**La robe était compliquée à ôter... Pour mettre le corsage, une vendeuse m'avait aidé, mais là j'étais tout seul.**

Eiri sourit rien qu'en imaginant la tronche de la pauvre vendeuse quand elle avait vu qu'un garçon voulait porter une robe de bal.

**Et puis, j'avais aussi espéré que tu viendrais... Que tu viendrais prendre un bain avec moi... **balbutia maladroitement Shuichi.

Malgré le noir complet dans lequel ils étaient plongés, le blond pouvait presque voir les rougeurs sur les joues de son petit Shu, preuve de sa timidité quand il s'agissait de parler de sexe ou tout simplement d'intimité. C'était un trait de caractère qu'il adorait chez son jeune époux : son innocence, sa pureté... Resserrant son étreinte, il s'imprégna de la chaleur de Shuichi, appréciant l'odeur de fraise de ses cheveux encore humides. Lentement, il fit descendre ses mains sur le corps du musicien, sous son peignoir, continuant de laisser ci et là quelques baisers papillons sur ses épaules déjà dénudées. Se laissant docilement faire, le plus jeune se laissa aller contre son amant fermer les yeux pour laisser ses autres sens guider les pulsations de son coeur. Alors qu'il sentait les pans de son vêtement être écartés et les mains chaudes et douces de Yuki caresser son torse, puis son ventre et descendre vers sa virilité, Shuichi se redressa d'un bond.

**J'peux savoir ce qui te prend ?! **s'énerva Yuki, complètement frustré que le corps de son mari lui ai échappé.

**Eiri ?**

**Nanda ?**

**Tu... Tu...**

**"Je" quoi ?!**

**Tu es... tout nu... ?**

Le coeur de Shuichi bondit d'excitation. Voilà sans doutes la raison pour laquelle le romancier avait éteint les lumières et avait empêché son époux de rallumer... Pourtant Yuki n'avait aucun problème avec sa nudité, même si c'était vrai que Shuichi avait rarement l'occasion d'en apprécier le spectacle. En effet, pendant l'amour, il était trop occupé à prendre son pied, ensuite ils se couvraient tous les deux pour ne pas avoir froid. Et au saut du lit, son homme enfilait toujours un caleçon, un boxer ou un pantalon. Alors là, puisque le bel écrivain était totalement et intégralement nu, il n'y avait pas de raisons de ne pas en profiter. Aussitôt, le chanteur appuya sur l'interrupteur, et la lumière fut.

**Nah, Yuki ! ourquoi tu avais éteint la lumière ? J'adore te voir comme ça.**

**Comment ça, petit pervers ? Ca t'éclate de voir des mecs à poil ?**

**Pas "des" mecs, juste toi. On dit qu'il n'existe pas de critère de beauté mais je peux te voir comme ça.**

Commençant pour la première fois à se sentir gêné de cette position de faiblesse devant son amant (nu et observé), Eiri se leva et alla attraper son pyjama.

**Tanpis pour toi. J'ai plus envie maintenant, **fit-il froidement.

Evidemment, c'était un gros mensonge. Avoir Shuichi quasiment nu et si adorable, et à portée de main en plus, ne faisait que l'exciter davantage. Il n'aimait pas spécialement se montrer complètement nu, de cette façon. Prendre un bain ou une douche avec Shuichi, ou lui faire l'amour, c'était autre chose... Mais se montrer dans son plus simple appareil, bien qu'il soit extrêmement fier de son anatomie, lui donnait un sentiment de vulnérabilité qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas.

Le tirant de sa rêverie, Shuichi vint se planter devant lui et ôta totalement son peignoir.

**Comme ça, toi et moi, on est pareil, **murmura-t-il. **Je suis ton mari maintenant. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de me montrer la part de timidité qu'il y a en toi...**

Avec un sourire rayonnant, Shuichi s'approcha et posa ses mains sur le torse d'Eiri. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, puis sur le clavicule. Il entreprit de suivre un itinéraire plutôt simple que l'auteur n'avait pas l'intention de stopper. Se contentant de rester plus ou moins immobile, il laissa le loisir à son compagnon d'embrasser son torse, ses pectoraux, ses tétons... Dieu que c'était bon de sentir ces mains et ces lèvres désormais expertes travailler son corps avec délicatesse et luxure. Lentement, le chanteur continua son chemin, s'agenouillant devant Yuki. Après s'être un attardé sur son nombril, il prit avec douceur la verge déjà tendue de son amant entre ses mains, et l'embrassa tout du long. Les baisers devinrent des petits coups de langue puis il finit par s'en emparer totalement avec sa bouche. Laissant échapper un gémissement rauque, Eiri ne put s'empêcher de saisir Shuichi par les cheveux pour le guider dans ses gestes de va et vient. D'abord avec une lenteur calculée, puis en accélérant, le chanteur jouait de sa langue sur la virilité du romancier, lui procurant un plaisir intense. Le blond sentait monter en lui une vague de jouissance qui ne tarderait pas à se concentrer vers son bas ventre. Et en effet, il ne tarda pas à se libérer dans la bouche de son mari qui se retira ensuite et essuya d'un revers de main la commissure de ses lèvres. Sans un mot il se redressa et entraîna Eiri par la main en direction du lit.

**Maintenant, c'est à ton tour de me donner du plaisir. Plein de plaisir. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour. Passionnément et à la folie... **susurra Shuichi en s'étendant sur le lit, s'offrant entièrement à son époux.

Avec un sourire satisfait, à la fois de son orgasme dont il ressentait encore les plaisirs et aussi de l'invitation de son mari à une nuit de douceur, Yuki vint embrasser Shuichi, l'embrassant avec désir. Avec délicatesse, il l'allongea sur le matelas, à moitié adossé contre le bois du lit. Se plaçant face à lui, il écarta lentement ses cuisses tout en prenant soin d'en caresser l'intérieur du bout des doigts pour faire frémir le jeune homme, puis s'installa entre. Esquissant un sourire béat, Shuichi leva la tête pour offrir sa gorge à embrasser. C'était une manière pour lui de dire "Prends-moi tout entier, je me donne à toi." Eiri se pencha sur Shuichi et avant de ravager son cou de baisers brûlants, il murmura à son oreille :

**Quand y réfléchi bien, cette journée finie comme les contes de fées... "Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants"... N'est-ce pas Cendrillon ? **

**Oui, mon prince, **ricana l'adolescent en passant les bras autour du cou de son époux. **Tu m'as fait valser toute la nuit, au bal... Mais tu m'as promis une dernière danse...**

Sa langue caressait la peau sucrée du musicien et de temps à autres, il mordillait ses épaules, faisant glousser de plaisir son gamin de mari. Comme pour danser de nouveau, Eiri prit la main de Shuichi dans la sienne et passa l'autre dans le dos du jeune homme, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Il sentait son coeur battre avec force, mais cela ne l'arrêtait en rien, bien au contraire : il commença lui aussi à emprunter le chemin du Sud (là où il fait chaud ). Il s'attarda cependant assez longtemps sur les tétons de son amant qu'il tritura, et même tortura à coup de mordillements, ce qui avait le don de faire pousser au chanteur de petits cris aigus. Il alla ensuite jouer avec le nombril si sensible de Shuichi, le titillant du bout de la langue, taquinant le piercing qui l'ornait. C'est alors qu'il sentit la main du garçon se refermer sur la sienne et l'attirer vers son visage. Sans cesser ses activités, Eiri eut un petit sourire en sentant le musicien embrasser son poignet avec tendresse, puis la paume de sa main, avant d'enfourner son index et son majeur dans sa si jolie bouche pour les lécher sensuellement. Shuchan voulait passer à l'étape supérieure et Yuki n'y voyait vraiment aucun inconvénient. Mais d'abord, il fallait mettre l'adorable petit Shu en conditions : dégageant son autre main de derrière le dos du chanteur, il entreprit de commencer à caresser la virilité du garçon. Les longs gémissements de plaisir qu'il poussait faisait grimper à une vitesse folle l'excitation du blond qui, en bon époux qu'il était, continuait en même temps de jouer avec le nombril de son petit mari. _Mon coeur, cette soirée, tu n'es pas prêt de l'oublier... _pensa-t-il avec amusement et satisfaction.

Il retira ensuite ses doigts de la bouche de Shuichi et se redressa pour admirer son visage d'ange aux yeux assombris par le désir. Ecartant encore davantage les cuisses de son jeune amoureux, il introduisit son index dans son intimité, mimant un mouvement de va et vient, puis le majeur, allant à chaque fois un peu plus profond pour préparer son passage. Emettant des gémissements plus sonores et plus sensuels les uns que les autres, complètement submergé par le plaisir que lui procurait Eiri tant par les frottements sur sa verge que sur le point de se libérer que par ses caresses intérieures, Shuichi finit par jouir en criant le nom de celui qu'il aimait. Pour accentuer l'orgasme de son amant, Yuki et son doigté expérimenté (6) étaient allés toucher la prostate du jeune homme. Avec fierté et admiration, il vint profiter du spectacle qu'offrait la frimousse de Shuichi et de l'expression innocente qu'elle continuait d'afficher dans un tel moment de luxure. De son côté, conscient d'être devenu le sujet de contemplation de l'écrivain, Shuichi ne put empêcher quelques larmes de pure bonheur de couler le long de ses tempes pour aller s'écraser sur les oreillers.

**Je n'ai même pas encore commencé, mon amour...** susurra Yuki à son oreille, un brin moqueur.

Commençant à frissonner tandis que la chaleur de son état extatique le quittait en même temps qu'il redescendait de son nuage, Shuichi chercha la chaleur du corps de Yuki en se redressant pour se blottir contre lui. Serrant son petit Shu contre lui, le romancier le rallongea, l'installant plus confortablement parmi les oreillers et les coussins, sans pour autant lâcher son étreinte.

**Eiri, je t'aime, **murmura le jeune homme contre son oreille.

C'était si bon de s'entendre dire ça par la personne qui occupe toutes vos pensées et possède la clé de votre coeur...

**Je t'aime aussi, Shuichi, **souffla-t-il avant d'embrasser son jeune époux.

Il retira ses doigts de l'intimité du garçon et plaça sa virilité à l'entrée de l'étroit orifice.

**Tu es prêt ? **demanda-t-il.

Pour toutes réponses, il n'obtint qu'un acquiescement fébrile. N'attendant pas davantage, il s'introduit en Shuichi se frayant un chemin dans son petit corps secoué de frissons de plaisir. Exprimant d'abord une petite grimace de douleur, ses traits se détendirent, donnant ainsi le feu vert à Yuki pour continuer. Commençant cette nouvelle danse, conduisant le chanteur dans le balais de leurs déhanchements sensuels, Eiri accélérait peu à peu le rythme de ses va et vient et en augmentait la force. Ne rechignant pas à laisser échapper quelques gémissements rauques, le blond appréciait surtout la douce musique des exclamations de Shuichi qui ne retenait rien du plaisir qu'il prenait à ce que son époux lui fasse l'amour. Les acoups devenaient plus violents et leurs déhanchés plus bestiaux ; Yuki sentait que Shuichi allait jouir de nouveau.

**Pas sans moi, Shuchan... **gronda-t-il, à bout de souffle, en ralentissant un peu la cadence.

**Eiri !**

**Bientôt... **grogna le romancier en allant mordre l'oreille du musicien pour le distraire un peu.

Lui aussi ne tarderait plus à venir, maintenant... Se retirant presque totalement, il donna un dernier coup de rein, pénétrant plus profondément encore en son amant pour aller buter contre sa prostate, et se libéra en lui. Shuichi poussa un dernier cri, plus puissant que les précédents, et cabra son dos en jouissant à peine une seconde après. Se laissant tomber sur le jeune homme, Eiri l'étreignit et le serra tendrement. Shuichi entoura sa nuque de ses bras menus et, à bout de souffle, murmura :

**C'est ce qu'on appelle la magie de Venise, hein ?**

**J'en ai l'impression, mon amour.**

**Ndla : **(1) On est toutes d'accord là-dessus. (2) C'est un mot que ma connasse de prof d'expression française à la fac a affirmé être exacte. Mais puisque c'est elle qui le dit, j'en suis pas vraiment sûre ... Faut dire que cette femme est stupide... Mais s'il existe, ne pensez pas que j'irai m'excuser auprès d'elle. MDR. (Mag-san : je confirme c'est totalement faux, change de prof MDR) (3) Le coup du "mon canard" c'est un clin d'oeil à Shizu... Voui voui, mon canard c'est pas très sexy... MDR. (4) Je ne suis jamais allée à Venise et je rêve d'y aller pendant le carnaval et de me payer un très beau costume... Enfin bref, retenez que ce n'est qu'une supposition de ma part. Je ne sais s'il y a une grande salle de bal d'époque dans le sous-sol du palais des Doges. (5) C'est la seule chose que je sais dire en italien, je suis sincèrement désolée pour l'orthographe si elle est mauvaise. (6) Oh là, le sale jeu de mots bien pervers .

**Notes : **Voilà un chapitre que je qualifierai de très "Genji", mdr. Mes copines de cours savent très bien où je veux en venir. Sinon, j'espère que vous avez tous apprécié le lemon, mais aussi le chapitre dans son ensemble. Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous.

**Lexique :**

Nanda : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Kuso no ko : Sale gamin.

Kuso : Merde.

Onegai shimasu : S'il te plait.

Itai : Aie ! Ca fait mal !

Baka : Idiot, crétin, abruti.


	10. Hysteria

**Titre :** Des surprises à la pelle.

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Bêta-lectrice :** Shizuka Kurai (puisque j'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Mag-san).

**Source :** Gravitation.

**Genre :** Yaoi, Shoonen-ai, Mpreg, Lemon.

**Rating :** M.

**Paring :** Yuki Eiri / Shindoo Shuuichi.

**Notes : **Non, non !!! Ne me tuez pas ! Je sais que je me suis faite attendre pour updater dans la plupart de mes fics... Mais ma vie a subi de nombreux changements ces derniers temps, et j'ai mis en chantier deux nouvelles fics : "Winter Sakura", pour mes amies anglophones qui m'ont harcelées longtemps pour que j'écrive en anglais, et une toute nouvelle qui sera bêta-lectée par ma meilleure amie et qui est un crossover Gravitation / Loveless. Le titre n'est pas définitif et le premier chapitre ressemble à un monceau de papier chiffonné et informe alors je ne dirai pas grand chose dessus. Sinon dans ce 10e chapitre de "Des Surprises à la Pelle", toujours bêta-lecté avec amour par la géniale Shizu-chan, les choses deviennent sérieuses (si on peut dire) et on avance à grands pas vers la partie que vous attendez tous : le mpreg. Bonne lecture.

_Pensées en italique. _**Dialogue en gras.**

**_Chapitre 10 : Hysteria._**

Quelle lune de miel charmante ce fut... La nuit du 23 février restait encore fraîche à leur esprit bien que cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'ils étaient revenus de Venise. Yuki et Shuuichi avaient repris, à peu de choses près, leur rythme de vie : ils faisaient cependant attention à passer un minimum de temps ensemble. Le matin par exemple, le romancier se levait souvent en même temps que son époux, lui préparant un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom (autre chose que ces cochonneries de pokkii à la fraise dont il se gavait à longueur de temps) pendant que celui-ci se douchait et s'habillait. De même, alors que Shuuichi s'appliquait à travailler sérieusement au studio pour rentrer le plus tôt possible, le blond faisait une petite pause lorsqu'il entendait claironner l'habituel "Tadaima Yuki !" pour offrir à son cher et tendre un accueil digne de ce nom. Parfois, il se surprenait même à enfiler un tablier pour cuisiner un bon dîner à Shuuichi avant qu'il ne rentre, comme une bonne petite femme au foyer. La seule ombre au tableau avait été le rejet de leur dossier de demande d'adoption. Shuuichi en avait été inconsolable pendant près d'une semaine et Yuki était reconnaissant à Hiro et Ryuuichi de lui avoir permis de passer cette épreuve assez rapidement en lui occupant l'esprit.

En ce jour du mercredi 27 mars, l'écrivain venait de rendre son dernier manuscrit à Mizuki, le matin même. Comptant prendre son après-midi pour se reposer un peu, Yuki s'était préparé un bol de riz assaisonné d'une bonne dose de vinaigre de soja et accompagné d'une bière bien fraîche... C'est avec une cigarette tout juste allumée au coin des lèvres qu'il alla s'installer à table et commença à manger. Mais bien sûr, il ne fallait jamais espérer que ces moments de tranquillité durent, surtout quand on s'appelle Yuki Eiri et que la malédiction des pots de colles et autres super glues est vous... En effet, le téléphone qui sonne chez les Uesugi, ça ne présage jamais rien de bon. _Je devrais annuler mon abonnement au téléphone, on me foutrait la paix comme ça... Quoi que non, ce ne serait qu'un nouveau prétexte pour ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond pour s'inviter ici._ D'abord décidé à ne pas répondre, Eiri laissa le répondeur le faire à sa place.

**"On n'est pas là alors laissez un message et on vous rappellera" **disait la voix guillerette de Shuuichi. **"Parle pour toi, je rappelle jamais personne" **se moqua celle de Yuki.

**Eiri ! **s'exclama la voix de Seguchi Mika, juste après le bip. **Je sais que tu es là ! J'ai appelé Mizuki et elle m'a dit qu'elle était passée ce matin alors ça veut dire que tu es encore là. Réponds !**

**Tsss... Tu peux courir, frangine. Je bouffe alors je ne bouge pas, **bougonna le blond en prenant tout son temps pour déguster le riz qu'il tenait au bout de ses baguettes.

**Eiri, réponds immédiatement ! **ajouta la voix de sa soeur qui semblait devenir un peu plus hystérique à chaque seconde. **Eiri, je te préviens que je suis en ville en ce moment et que si tu refuses de décrocher ce putain de téléphone dans les 10 secondes, je débarque chez toi ! 10 ! 9 ! 8 !...**

Ecarquillant les yeux en entendant l'abominable menace, l'écrivain lâcha ses baguettes et se précipita sur l'appareil.

**3 ! 2 !**

**Nanda ?! **gronda-t-il, plus qu'agacé que sa maudite frangine soit parvenue si facilement à ses fins.

**C'est fou ce qu'on peut obtenir de toi quand on sait s'y prendre... J'avais jamais pensé te faire réagir aussi rapidement.**

**Ecrase. Tu veux quoi ?**

**Je viens aux nouvelles... Comment va mon petit frère et son petit mari ?**

**Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?**

**Ne va pas penser que je ne m'inquiète pas pour Shuuichi. Je l'aime bien tu sais.**

**C'est pas l'impression que tu m'as donné quelques jours avant mon mariage... **répliqua-t-il froidement.

**Oublie ça deux minutes, tu veux ? J'ai toujours eu de l'affection et de l'admiration pour lui. Il est courageux et persévérant, et surtout il a le mérite de t'avoir changé en mieux...**

**J'ai entendu Miri et son petit ami discuter du refus de votre demande d'adoption, toute à l'heure en passant à NG. Je suppose que Shuuichi était bouleversé...**

**C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais il va mieux maintenant, **finit par dire Yuki, cédant aux tentatives de réconciliation de Mika.

**Tu es sûr ? Il avait l'air un peu fatigué quand je l'ai croisé. Si tu veux mon avis, laisse-lui plus de temps pour dormir la nuit...**

Le petit ricanement amusé qu'elle émit laissait imaginer à Yuki le sourire moqueur sur les lèvres maquillées de sa soeur.

**Je ne l'ai pas touché, hier soir, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. Il était si fatigué qu'il s'est endormi sur le canapé après avoir mangé.**

**Ou peut-être qu'il t'as joué le coup de l'opossum pour éviter d'avoir à reprendre la vieille excuse de la migraine... (**1

**Je raccroche.**

**Non, attend ! Je t'appelais aussi pour t'annoncer une surprise.**

**Je déteste les surprises.**

**Mais celle-là te fera sûrement plaisir, puisque tu as l'air d'aimer les enfants au point d'en vouloir un...**

**J'aime pas les enfants. J'aimerai juste le mien.**

**Et est-ce que tu crois que tu pourras faire une exception pour ta nièce ou ton neveu, otooto ?**

**Surtout cache ta joie ! **s'exclama Mika, vexée.

**Si c'est ta façon de me dire que tu as un polichinelle dans le tiroir, je trouve pas ça très subtil. Surtout que l'idée de toi et Seguchi vous envoyant en l'air me dérange beaucoup trop. Je trouve ça même assez dégoûtant... Si tu cherches à créer un contraceptif efficace, bravo ! Tu devrais le breveter. C'est encore mieux que la ceinture de chasteté.**

**NON MAIS DIS-DONC ! ON EST MARIES, TOHMA ET MOI ! C'EST TOUT A FAIT NORMAL DE FAIRE CA DANS UN COUPLE...**

**C'est pas de ma faute à moi si ta vie sexuelle est traumatisante. Le simple fait d'imaginer ma soeur et le grand Seguchi Tohma en plein action me donne des frissons dans le dos, **répondit impassiblement Eiri en réprimant un frémissement mais pas une grimace de dégoût.

**Ca te va bien de critiquer ! Mr "Je m'envoie un MEC" ! **

**Je te raconte pas ma vie sexuelle, moi...**

**Bah voyons... Personne ne sait que tu es gay à part l'intégralité du Japon et un partie du monde extérieur... D'ailleurs je ne t'ai rien dit à part que j'étais enceinte !**

**C'est du pareil au même.**

**NON ! ET PUIS D'ABORD...**

Mais la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. _Ouf, sauvé par le gong... _pensa Eiri.

**Désolé, y'a quelqu'un à la porte.**

**Attend ! **

**Omedetoo gozaimas ! Shalom ! Congratulations ! Bravo ! Et surtout bon courage à Tohma car il paraît qu'après avoir subi une femme enceinte, on peut tout affronter dans la vie et qu'à côté, le tremblement de terre de 95 c'était de la rigolade ! (**2

**Attends ! Eiri !**

_Trop tard, _ricana intérieurement Yuki en raccrochant sadiquement au nez de sa soeur. On sonna encore une fois à la porte. Agacé de ne pas avoir une minute à lui, il alla ouvrir en priant pour que ce ne soit pas son casse-pieds de petit frère de passage à Tokyo. Mais sa première pensée en se retrouvant face à son visiteur fut _"J'aurais encore préféré Seguchi ou Mika"._ La seconde _"Pourquoi le ciel s'acharne-t-il contre moi ?" _et la dernière _"Il est encore temps de lui claquer la porte au nez". _Mais pour une raison qui lui était totalement inconnue, il se contenta de s'écarter pour laisser entrer l'homme qui lui faisait face.

**Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Shindoo-san ? **demanda-t-il en fermant la porte derrière le père de Shuuichi une fois que celui-ci fut entré.

Croisant sur leur chemin vers le salon quelques cartons fraîchement empaquetés pour leur futur déménagement vers la maison que le couple avait achetée deux semaines plus tôt, Shindoo Seichiro demanda froidement :

**Vous déménagez ?**

**Oui, Shuuichi et moi avons envie d'un espace plus grand pour...**

**... Pour cette stupide lubie d'élever un enfant ? **le coupa son beau-père.

**En fait, oui, **répondit impassiblement Yuki qui avait en fait toutes les peines du monde à garder son calme.

Etait-ce vraiment sa faute si cet homme avait le don de le foutre en rogne ? Avec sa façon condescendante de prendre les gens de haut et tout ça... Comment un adorable garçon comme Shuuichi, aimant et tolérant, pouvait être le fils d'un sale type comme lui ?

**Vous êtes plus vieux et donc plus _responsable_ que mon fils, alors pourquoi ne lui faites-vous** ** pas comprendre que cette idée, c'est de la folie ? Quel genre de vie allez-vous offrir à cet enfant innocent ?**

_Il me traite de vieux, puis d'irresponsable, et maintenant de père indigne et débauché en une seule phrase alors que j'ai même pas encore de mioche ! _s'énerva le blond tout en faisant de son mieux pour le cacher.

**Vous êtes venu pour quoi ? Shuuichi n'est pas là.**

**Ca tombe bien, c'est avec vous que je veux parler.**

**Excusez-moi mais je préfère éviter d'avoir ce type de conversation avec vous, **dit froidement Yuki.

**Et pourquoi donc ? Craignez-vous tant que ça d'être désapprouvé ? Ca n'avait pourtant pas l'air de vous déranger plus que ça lors de ce simulacre de mariage... Ni lorsque vous avez déshonoré mon fils devant tout le pays en annonçant votre relation aux média.**

**Vous êtes méprisant et ça vous rend tout aussi méprisable à mes yeux, **lâcha enfin le blond avec un ton piquant.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Shindoo pour qu'il réplique.

**Le plus méprisable de nous deux, c'est vous. VOUS avez profité de la naïveté de mon fils. VOUS avez fait de lui un pédé en le baisant seulement quelques jours après l'avoir rencontré (**3**). VOUS avez été sans pitié avec lui, piétinant ses sentiments. Rendez donc service à mon fils : mettez un terme à cette parodie de relation amoureuse où nous savons tous les deux qu'étant le dominant, vous vous permettez toutes les largesses.**

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Eiri avait sincèrement envie de tuer quelqu'un. Et si ce n'était pas le père de celui qu'il aimait qui se tenait face à lui, ce serait déjà fait. Comment pouvait-il être à ce point odieux vis-à-vis de ce que son fils avait eu tant de mal à obtenir : un peu de stabilité dans sa vie amoureuse et un brin de bonheur...

**Je n'ai pas "baisé" votre fils, nous avons fait l'amour. Et j'ai bien conscience que je l'ai fait souffrir plus d'une fois, mais je compte bien vous montrer que je mérite la seconde chance qu'il m'a offerte, **répondit-il avec un semblant de calme.

**Il me semble, d'après ce que j'ai appris de Shuuichi lui-même, que vous en êtes au moins à la centième. Si vous ne vous rendez pas compte de l'erreur que vous faites, laissez mon fils vous l'expliquer.**

Et là-dessus, Seichiro sortit un carnet de note de la poche intérieure de son manteau et le tendit à son beau-fils. Eiri jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur à l'objet en question avant de s'en saisir.

**Je me demande encore comment vous pouvez vous regarder dans un miroir, **lança méchamment le père de Shuuichi devant un Yuki confus. **Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, je connais le chemin.**

Shindoo Seichiro quitta ainsi la pièce, sans un regard en arrière. La porte venait de se fermer et le silence régnait dans l'appartement. Eiri fixait des yeux le carnet sur lequel était écrit "Shindoo Shuuichi no nikki".Devait-il le lire ? Tout ce que Shuuichi pensait de lui sans jamais oser le dire était inscrit dedans... D'un autre côté, lire ce carnet reviendrait à violer le coeur de Shuuichi, ses pensées. Ce journal était un refuge, un sanctuaire que personne n'avait le droit de souiller. De cette lecture interdite pourraient découler de lourdes conséquences sur leur vie de couple et sur la confiance qu'ils se vouaient mutuellement. Pourtant, jamais la curiosité du romancier n'avait été si vivement piquée.

**Oh puis merde ! **marmonna-t-il en ouvrant le journal à une des première pages tout en s'installant dans le sofa.

_"Pourquoi faut-il qu'il se montre aussi horrible avec moi ? Je ne lui ai rien fait de mal ! C'est lui qui m'a embrassé ! Et pourquoi il a fait ça d'ailleurs ? Il était justement en train de me dire qu'il détestait les garçons. Je suis sûr que c'était pour s'amuser avec mes sentiments, pour pouvoir se moque de moi après en se disant _"Quel gamin stupide ! Encore un que j'aurai roulé dans la farine comme bon me semble..."_. Ca doit bien l'amuser de me torturer, de me martyriser, de me faire tourner en bourrique. Et j'ai l'impression qu'avec sa frangine, ils se sont passés le mot... Elle vient dans ma classe, en plein examen, me kidnappe à moitié (ok, je sais qu'on ne peut pas être à moitié kidnappé ; on l'est ou on l'est pas) et du coup j'ai été recalé. Et pourquoi ? Pour me faire chanter. La musique ou ma vie. Parce que c'est ma vie que j'ai risqué en allant lui demander d'aller voir son père, à Yuki ! Mais le pire je crois, ça a été les mots assassins qu'il m'a dit. Ca a été comme si mon coeur s'était brisé... j'ai cru que j'allais mourir quand, en dernier recours, je l'ai embrassé pour lui montrer que j'étais sincère et qu'il n'a strictement rien éprouvé. Pourquoi j'ai mérité ça ? Quatre filles m'ont demandé de sortir avec elles. De très gentilles filles. Mais j'ai refusé à cause de lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?"_

Le coeur d'Eiri se serra. Il se souvenait clairement de ce jour-là. De ce baiser. Il jouait les insensibles même si en fait, il avait brûlé d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser aussi. Mais non, rien. Et ça avait fait du mal à Shuu. _Foutu orgueil ! _pensa le blond en tournant les pages. Il s'arrêta quelques pages plus loin, interpellé par certains mots.

_"Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait vraiment conscience de ce qu'il représente pour moi ni de ce que CA représente pour moi. Il m'a promis d'être mon petit ami uniquement pour me sauter, je le sais bien. Je l'ai toujours su au fond. N'importe laquelle de ses fans penserait que le jeu en vaut la chandelle mais pas moi. Il m'a pris ma virginité bordel ! Je n'avais jamais couché avec personne avant, pas même une fille... Je suis bien conscient que je me suis laissé faire, parce que si vraiment je ne voulais pas, je me serais débattu, j'aurais hurlé... Mais il m'a tout de même forcé la main. Il en avait envie mais pas moi. Pas ce jour-là. Pas comme ça. Je me suis laissé faire parce que je voulais encore moins qu'il me rejette et je sais que c'est la seule façon que j'ai d'être auprès de lui. Je sais que c'est peut-être la seule chose qu'il m'offrira jamais mais bon... Nom de Dieu que ça fait mal ! Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas gémir en m'asseyant... Mais je vais arrêter de me plaindre... Au moins il m'a laissé être un peu plus proche de lui, même si ce que je veux vraiment ce n'est pas son corps mais son coeur. Et de toute façon, je mentirais en disant que je n'ai pas aimé... Bien au contraire ! J'ai adoré ça. Pas au début c'est sûr. Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'y allait pas de main morte. J'espère juste que la prochaine fois il ne me jettera pas d'armoire dessus... Itai !"_

Alors c'était tout ce qu'il avait ressenti après leur première fois ? Des regrets et la sensation d'y avoir été obligé ?...

**Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? **se demanda-t-il tout haut. **Je suis le mec le plus con au monde, je vois que ça. Comment un être normalement constitué aurait pu rester avec moi après ça ?**

Il tourna une troisième fois quelques pages et là, il tomba sur un passage de leur vie à tout les deux qu'il aurait voulu oublier à tout jamais, à défaut d'avoir pu l'empêcher. La page était couverte de kana et de kanji détrempés, sans doute par des larmes, rendant la lecture difficile.

_"Pourquoi j'ai été assez stupide pour faire confiance à ce connard ?! Je suis stupide ! Stupide ! STUPIDE ! Yuki a bien raison de me traiter de baka à longueur de temps. Heureusement que Hiro était là quand j'ai eu besoin d'aide. Il a toujours été là pour moi. Mais Yuki lui, il n'était pas là... Et il ne sera sans doute plus jamais là... Il ne veut plus de moi. Je le dégoûte. Il n'aime pas les garçons... Je le savais bien. Alors forcément, il ne m'aime pas. Il ne m'aimera jamais. Mais moi je l'aime à en mourir. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu y laisser ma vie, qu'est-ce que j'avais à perdre ? Je l'ai déjà perdu _lui_. Et maintenant, je me dégoûte aussi. Parce que Aizawa m'a sali et parce que j'ai dû choisir entre un homme qui m'a abandonné et le rêve de ma vie ainsi que l'avenir de mon meilleur ami. Hiro a toujours été à mes côtés et y sera toujours, et voilà comment j'ai remercié la seule personne en dehors de ma famille pour qui je représente quelque chose. Ou au moins autre chose qu'un bon potentiel commercial. Alors je dois me montrer fort, faire comme si c'était pas grand chose... Si seulement je pouvais fermer les yeux sans revoir ces images encore et encore..."_

Des larmes silencieuses glissaient le long des joues de l'écrivain. Il avait été incapable de protéger celui qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie de ce qui l'avait brisé lui aussi quelques années plus tôt. Et pire encore, c'était pour lui que Shuuichi avait enduré tout ça, alors qu'il venait égoïstement de l'abandonner après lui avoir dit qu'il le détestait. Il tourna les pages encore une fois, allant chercher du côté de la fin cette fois-ci.

_"Je ne veux plus le voir, ça fait trop mal. Ma décision est prise. Je vais signer chez XMR et rester à New York. Peut-être qu'ici, j'aurai une chance de l'oublier... Il avait l'intention de rompre avec moi depuis le début c'est ce qu'il a dit à Seguchi. Alors pourquoi m'a-t-il gardé si longtemps ? Non, tout compte fait, je préfère ne pas le savoir. Je laisse ma famille et mes amis derrière moi, et je sais que je perdrais un bon producteur en la personne de Sakano-san. Mais pour une fois, je fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi. J'en ai marre de ne penser qu'à lui, à toujours chercher un moyen de faire plaisir sans jamais être payé en retour. Il n'y a plus rien à Tokyo pour moi et ça a été une illusion, un joli mensonge auquel je me suis trop longtemps raccroché, d'avoir pensé un jour qu'il y avait jamais au quoi que ce soit, ou qui que ce soit..._

**Tadaima, Yuki ! **lança la voix guillerette de Shuuichi depuis l'entrée.

Eiri eut quelques instants seulement pour reprendre ses esprits, dissimuler le carnet sous le canapé et se composer cet air impassible qu'il connaissait si bien, avant que son jeune époux n'arrive dans la pièce. Le jeune homme vint se pendre à son cou, quémandant sagement son petit baiser.

**Quelque chose ne va pas ? **demanda-t-il, beaucoup plus sérieusement en s'installant sur les genoux de l'écrivain, plantant ses yeux améthyste dans les iris dorées de son amoureux.

**Rien, **répondit froidement Eiri en détournant les yeux, faisant mine de baisser le regard vers la poche de son pantalon où se trouvaient ses cigarettes. Il en sortit une, l'alluma et en tira une longue drague, tournant la tête pour ne pas enfumer Shuuichi qui continuait de le fixer.

**C'est vrai ce mensonge ? **insista-t-il.

**Arrête ça, **grogna l'écrivain.

**Très bien. Alors faisons quelque chose qui te mettra de bonne humeur... **suggéra le jeune homme d'une voix séductrice à l'oreille de son mari, tout en caressant du bout des doigts le torse de ce dernier qu'on pouvait entrevoir sous sa chemise seulement à moitié boutonnée.

Mais Yuki ne se sentait pas d'humeur à ça, surtout pas après ce qu'il avait lu. La culpabilité qu'il éprouvait atteignait les limites du supportable. Mais le pire restait encore la colère : contre lui pour ne pas avoir été présent toutes ces fois où son amant avait eu besoin de lui, pour toutes ces fois où il avait eu besoin de la tendresse qu'il méritait et qu'aujourd'hui encore, Eiri doutait de pouvoir lui offrir. D'un air renfrogné, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Shuuichi et se leva.

**Eiri ? **appela celui-ci en allant passer ses bras autour de sa taille, visiblement conscient que son cher et tendre n'allait pas bien. **Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ?**

**Et toi ?**

**Et moi ? Et moi quoi ?**

**Pourquoi tu ne me parles jamais ?**

**Je te parle tout le temps. Tu dis même que je parle trop...**

Mais voyant que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'attendait Yuki, il ajouta :

**Quand je te parle, ça t'ennuie, je le vois bien. Alors je me dis que, sauf extrême urgence, je ne dois pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes.**

**Et si moi j'ai envie que tu m'embêtes ?**

**T'as de la fièvre ? **demanda Shuuichi, abasourdi.

**Non.**

**Alors où tu veux en venir ? Et puis pourquoi tu tires cette tronche ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

**Rien, laisse tomber. C'est pas important.**

**Mais tu...**

**Tais-toi, **le coupa brusquement Yuki en l'embrassant passionnément.

La bouche de Shuuichi était comme un évier, et les lèvres de Yuki en était le bouchon. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'un baiser du blond pour pouvoir stopper les flots de paroles. Et une fois qu'on en ôtait le bouchon, c'était alors l'esprit qui se vidait, et rares étaient les fois où Shuuichi se souvenait de ce dont il parlait deux secondes plus tôt. Bien sûr, c'est ce qui arriva cette fois encore.

**J'vais finir de manger, **annonça l'écrivain en amorçant un pas vers la cuisine où se trouvait son déjeuner désormais froid.

Mais aussitôt, le koala Shuuichi s'agrippa à lui comme un de ces petits nounours à ventouses qu'on colle aux vitres.

**Nah ! Il est 15h passées, et après l'heure c'est plus l'heure. Je veux qu'on fasse des trucs cochons.**

**C'est pas l'heure pour ça non plus, **répliqua Yuki qui commençait à avoir sérieusement faim et qui voulait oublier sa lecture de l'après-midi.

**Ca, c'est comme les toilettes ou les pokkii : y'a pas d'heure pour les cochonneries.**

**Tsss... Baka, **marmonna-t-il.

Puis il repensa à ce qu'avait écrit Shuuichi dans son carnet. "Je suis stupide. Yuki a bien raison de me traiter de baka à longueur de temps." _Non, j'ai tort, _pensa le romancier. _Le plus baka de nous deux, c'est encore moi... _Il devait tenir sa parole et prouver à Shindoo Seichiro qu'il méritait Shuuichi. Mais avant tout, il devait le prouver à Shuuichi lui-même. Le passé étant ce qu'il est, et refusant de renoncer un seul instant à celui qui était devenu son univers, il ne restait plus au blond qu'à faire quelques efforts supplémentaires. _Mais hors de questions que je devienne un adorable gros nounours non plus ! _

**C'est tout ce que tu attends de moi, là ? Une partie de jambes en l'air ?**

**Dans l'instant, là ? Bah... Euh... Oui...**

**Très bien... **acquiesça Eiri en faisant marche vers la chambre.

**Mais après, il faudra encore que tu me serres fort dans tes bras et que tu me dises que tu m'aimes.**

**Et 100 dollars et un Snickers ?**

**1000000 de Yens et des pokkii plutôt, **plaisanta Shuuichi en posant un baiser sur la joue de son chéri.

**Ok pour les pokkii, **marmonna Yuki en embrassant le cou du jeune homme, enfouissant son visage dans sa chevelure redevenue rose.

**J'en demande pas trop, si ?**

**Parfois je trouve que si, **répondit le blond avant de l'embrasser sur ses lèvres sucrées. **Mais je me dis aussi que parfois t'en demandes peut-être pas assez, **ajouta-t-il avec un nouveau baiser, plus passionné.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Un gros câlin après l'amour... Que demander de plus si ce n'est d'entendre ces trois merveilleux mots prononcés par la personne qui tient la place la plus importante dans votre coeur ?...

**Je t'aime, Shuu, **murmura Eiri en serrant son amour contre lui.

Le musicien se blottit tendrement dans ses bras puissants en soupirant de bonheur. En cet instant précis, il était comblé ; rien ne pouvait être plus parfait.

**Je t'aime aussi, mon doudou...**

Il entendit son mari réprimer un petit rire avant de demander d'un ton moqueur :

**C'est quoi ce sobriquet à 2 Yens ?**

**Tu vas arrêter de critiquer tous les surnoms que je te trouve ?!**

**Mais bien sûr... Quand tu arrêteras de m'en donner d'aussi ridicules.**

**Tu préfères mon "Yuki-ki d'amour" ?**

**Nandemo ! **s'exclama le blond, cette fois vraiment agacé qu'il réutilise le petit nom débile qu'il s'était vu affubler à Venise.

Il envoya bouler ce pauvre petit Shuuichi à l'autre bout du lit.

**Aaaaargh ! Itai, itai, itai, itai, itai, itai, itai ! **gémit le jeune homme en se massant le poignet droit qui venait de culbuter contre sa table de nuit.

Ne cherchant même pas à se montrer froid, Eiri se redressa et prit le bras de son époux pour jeter un coup d'oeil à son poignet douloureux.

**Je t'ai fait si mal que ça ? **s'étonna-t-il quelque peu.

**Non, non. C'est juste qu'en ce moment, j'ai un peu mal à mes articulations. Je dois manquer de magnésium. Ca m'est arrivé quand j'avais 15 ans et que mes hormones de croissance faisaient des siennes...**

**Désolé de te le dire Shuuchan, mais à 21 ans, t'as fini de grandir maintenant, **ricana Yuki, fort de son mètre 87.

**C'est pas drôle d'être petit, tu sais, **bougonna le garçon à la chevelure rose. **Dans les magasins, je ne peux jamais attraper les trucs qui sont sur les étagères les plus hautes... Imagine ce que ça donnait quand je devais aller à la bibliothèque de mon lycée...**

**Parce que tu sais lire ? **le taquina le blond.

Mais au lieu d'obtenir le résultat escompté, c'est-à-dire de voir Shuuichi prendre la mouche, celui-ci se mit à pleurer à flot.

**OUINNN !!! Yuki ! T'es tout le temps méchant avec moi ! T'as aucune considération pour mes sentiments !**

Le romancier, abasourdi par cette réaction inattendue, fronça les sourcils en pensant : _Il a fumé quoi ? D'habitude, il bronche pas quand je le chahute... Il me répond ou trépigne, mais il ne pleure pas comme ça... _Les reniflements bruyants de Shuuichi tirèrent Yuki de sa comtemplation stupéfaite.

**Mon coeur, je... **commença-t-il, se sentant de nouveau coupable après sa lecture du journal de son amant.

**Bon bah, j'vais prendre une douche, moi ! **lança joyeusement le chanteur, le coupant dans sa tentative de faire ses excuses, en se levant d'un bond, dévoilant du même coup sa nudité à un Yuki trop déboussolé pour se rincer l'oeil.

_C'est la meilleure ! Il est hystérique ou quoi ? Il chiale pour 3 fois rien et là, il fait comme si de rien n'était... _Au bout de quelques instants de réflexion, soucieux d'en avoir le coeur net, et surtout agacé d'avoir le sentiment d'avoir loupé un épisode dans la saga "Shindoo Shuuichi et son ascenseur émotionnel", le romancier décida de faire passer son amoureux à la questionnette.

Il se leva et le rejoignit dans la salle de bain, bien déterminé à obtenir des réponses. Mais la vision paradisiaque qui s'offrit à lui lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce d'eau lui fit perdre toute volonté : de la buée embrumait sa vue et des volutes de vapeur émanant de la douche avaient le don d'éveiller en lui de nouveaux désirs. Pas forcément sexuels... Juste sensuels (4). Il éprouvait l'incontrôlable désir de prendre Shuuichi dans ses bras, de le caresser, de respirer son parfum... Surtout qu'il était particulièrement beau, tout innocent qu'il était et ignorant totalement la présence de son époux dans la pièce qui le fixait comme un lion observe scrupuleusement sa proie. Dans son remake de la nymphe des eaux, il envoûtait complètement l'écrivain de ses dames.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres mais le coeur battant tout de même la chamade, le jeune auteur s'avança le plus silencieusement possible, sa progression vers la douche étant masquée par le bruit de jet d'eau et les chantonnements joyeux de Shuuichi. Il ouvrit discrètement la porte vitrée, se glissa derrière son époux et referma derrière lui.

**T'es trop mignon, tu le sais ça ? **susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son compagnon.

Celui-ci sursauta en sentant les bras du blond l'enlacer et ses mains se poser sur son torse. Mais il se laissa vite aller contre lui avant de se tourner pour lui faire face.

**Ca tombe bien que tu sois là, Eiri-chan. Il me fallait de l'aide pour me frotter le dos : il y a toujours un point que j'arrive pas à atteindre.**

**Je crois que l'ensemble de l'espèce de humaine est dans le même cas, **fit remarquer Yuki en attrapant le gel douche à la cerise de Shuuichi (5).

**Quoi ? Toi non plus t'arrives pas à frotter ce point là ? **demanda naïvement le jeune homme en faisant glisser ses petits doigts fins dans le dos du blond jusqu'à ce maudit point que personne n'arrive à gratter correctement quand l'envie se présente.

**Que ça te surprenne ou non, je fais partie de la race humaine, Shuuichi.**

**Zut ! Moi qui croyait avoir épousé un dieu grec... Tu crois que je peux me faire rembourser pour publicité mensongère auprès du service après-vente ? **le taquina le musicien, d'un air faussement sérieux, en essayant de cacher son fou rire.

Il prit à son tour le gel douche de Yuki (dont il pourrait passer des heures à sniffer l'odeur, tel un camé qui se shoote à la colle à bois) et en versa un peu dans sa paume, tandis que son "doudou" commençait lui aussi à parcourir la peau de son bien-aimé avec une douceur à vous faire frémir.

**Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais, là ? **grogna Yuki, sans pour autant arrêter ses propres caresses.

**Bah, je te frotte le dos, mon amour, **répondit Shuuichi, feignant l'innocence, conscient de l'effet qu'il faisait à son homme.

De son côté, Eiri adorait ce type d'intimité. Shuuichi était vraiment la seule et unique personne avec qui Yuki avait pris des douches, des bains, ou tout simplement un repas préparé par ses soins (6). Shuuichi était le seul à avoir obtenu tant de changements de sa part. Personne ne verrait jamais cette facette de sa personnalité à part lui. Se montrer tendre et affectueux n'était pas dans ses habitudes jusqu'à ce que cette petite boule rose entre dans sa vie et chamboule tout.

Resserrant son étreinte sur son amant, le blond blottit son visage au creux de son cou en murmurant quelque chose d'abominablement stupide mais de totalement vrai :

**J'adore ton odeur.**

Les gestes de Shuuichi se figèrent. Avait-il bien entendu ? Yuki avait beau l'aimer, il refusait toujours de dire ces choses là. C'était comme s'il venait d'avouer qu'il adorait écouter Shuuichi chanter, ou le regarder dormir, ou le voir danser et se trémousser avec les Nittle Graspers à fond sur son baladeur... Ca faisait partie des choses que Shuuichi savait mais qu'il ne s'attendait certainement pas à entendre de la bouche de Yuki lui-même.

C'est en sentant les lèvres de son mari se presser contre les siennes qu'il sortit de ses songes. Se rapprochant encore davantage l'un de l'autre, ils sentaient le monde disparaître autour d'eux, ne laissant que la chaleur de l'eau sur leur peau et la tendresse de leur étreinte passionnée. A bout de souffle, ils furent contraints de s'écarter l'un de l'autre. Le coeur de Shuuichi battait avec la force d'un tambour, Eiri pouvait le sentir contre son torse. A dire vrai, lui-même avait du mal à contenir les martèlements du sien dans sa poitrine. Il glissa une main dans la chevelure de son petit mari, dévoilant toute la profondeur de ses yeux violine ainsi que ses joues, aussi rouges que de bonnes grosses tomates en été. Il déposa un baiser sur l'une d'elle.

C'en était trop pour Shuuichi qui n'y tint plus :

**T'es trop gentil, là... Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

**Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit d'être gentil pour une fois ? **répliqua Yuki, vexé.

**Si ! J'adore ça. Mais, même si tu as beaucoup changé, ces derniers temps c'est vraiment rare que tu te montres aussi câlin, surtout à cause de tes romans et tout... **répondit doucement Shuuichi avec son petit air de chien battu qui le rend si trognon.

Evidemment, Yuki n'y résista pas, comme d'habitude. Mais il fondit carrément lorsqu'il sentit les doigts si délicats du jeune homme caresser son oreille gauche. Le lobe, puis le contour, et enfin l'arrière de l'oreille. Eiri garda une expression aussi impassible que possible, tout en s'abstenant du mieux qu'il pouvait de laisser échapper le moindre petit gémissement. Mais la rougeur sur ses joues le trahissait et il le savait pertinemment. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand :

**Aaaaargh ! Tsumetai ! Tsumetai !!! **s'exclama Shuuichi en se ratatinant comme un écureuil en hiver dans les bras du séduisant blond qui lui tenait lieu de mari.

En effet, l'eau venait de devenir glacée. Rester trois plombes sous la douche au point de transformer la salle de bain en hammam est sans aucun doute le meilleur moyen de vider le cumulus de toute sa réserve d'eau chaude. Les contraintes de la vie en appartement, quoi...

Yuki eut le bon réflexe de couper l'eau. Il ouvrit la douche et en sortit, entraînant un Shuuichi grelottant avec lui.

**Arrête ta comédie, **gronda-t-il. **T'es resté sous l'eau froide à peine plus de 3 secondes.**

**Oui bah c'est bien assez ! J'aime pas le froid ! **répliqua Shuuichi, soudain excessivement sur la défensive, tout en se laissant draper dans une de ces grandes serviettes bien moelleuses qu'il affectionnait tant.

**C'est nouveau, ça. T'aimes aller à la patinoire, au ski, t'aimes l'hiver et te rouler dans la neige... Et maintenant tu dis que t'aimes pas le froid...**

**Bah, j'ai changé d'avis ! **s'énerva le musicien en laissant Yuki lui frictionner le dos.

Puis il leva un regard plein de séduction à son blondinet adoré et murmura d'une voix étonnamment grave :

**Tu es la seule neige dans laquelle j'aime me rouler.**

Encore une fois intrigué par le changement d'attitude encore plus rapide que d'habitude du chanteur, Eiri n'en montra rien et dit :

**Si c'était censé être romantique, laisse-moi te dire que la formulation laisse franchement à désirer. Pas étonnant que tu aies un talent zéro quand il s'agit d'écrire tes paroles de chanson. Quant à mon nom, il veut dire "Courage et valeur" et non pas "Neige".**

Mais Shuuichi ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Encore blotti dans ses bras, il semblait s'être subitement...

**Endormi ? Tsss... Kuso no ko.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Comme chaque matin depuis son entrée dans la vie active, Shuuichi paniquait à mort. Il avait perdu quelque chose de vital à sa survie et le tout était de le retrouver avant 9h00 pile, pas une minute de plus, heure fatidique où son hystérique de manager venait le chercher, arme au poing.

**Kyah ! Yuki ? T'es sûr que t'as pas vu mes paroles ? **demanda le jeune homme, pour la énième fois ce matin-là, à un romancier à la chevelure en bataille, encore totalement endormi.

Ce dernier venait d'entrer dans la cuisine pour y boire un petit café.

**Pourquoi tu t'excites tout seul ? **bougonna-t-il. **Il reste encore 14 bonnes minutes avant que cet américain psychopathe ne fasse irruption chez nous en dégondant la porte...**

**Si je ne lui donne pas cette nouvelle chanson aujourd'hui, je suis mort. MORT ! Alors, pitié ! Ne le laisse pas me tuer et aide-moi au lieu de te traîner d'une pièce à l'autre en baillant aux corneilles ! GROS FAINEANT !**

_Il me fait vraiment peur avec ses sautes d'humeur : un coup désespéré, un coup agressif..._ songea Yuki en se versant un peu de liquide caféiné dans sa tasse habituelle. De son côté, un certain jeune adulte au bord de la crise de nerfs, qui éprouvait un puissant sentiment de persécution qui lui faisait penser que le ciel s'acharnait sur lui, eut la merveilleuse idée de se mettre à quatre pattes pour chercher sous les meubles... y compris le canapé.

_Tiens... Un cahier... _se dit-il en remarquant un petit carnet sous le sofa. Il parvint à l'agripper du bout des doigts et à le tirer à lui. Il se figea net, ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur, lorsqu'il lut "Shindoo Shuuichi no nikki" marqué de sa propre écriture sur la couverture. Il se redressa lentement, le souffle saccadé, les mains crispées sur ce manuscrit du Diable dont il était persuadé s'être débarrassé. _Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait ici ? Dans l'appartement de Yuki... Dans le salon de Yuki... Sous le canapé de Yuki... Alors que je l'avais jeté à la poubelle, chez moi, il y a des mois de cela ! Est-ce qu'il l'a lu ? Non. Il ne ferait jamais ça... Il sait très bien que je lui en voudrais à mort... Et s'il l'avait lu quand même ?_ Alors Shuuichi se souvint : c'était sur le canapé qu'il avait trouvé son mari en rentrant la veille. Et il avait beau faire comme si de rien de n'était, le garçon avait senti depuis le début que quelque chose n'allait pas. _Kami, non ! Pitié, faites qu'il ne l'ait pas lu... _pensa Shuuichi en tremblant comme une feuille. _Il l'a forcément lu : sinon pourquoi il serait là et... Et c'est sans aucun doute pour ça qu'il était si bizarre quand je suis rentré... _Plongé dans ses horribles pensées, Shuuichi n'entendit pas Yuki revenir au salon.

Lui aussi se figea lorsqu'il aperçut son époux, à genoux entre la table basse et le canapé, ce satané journal entre les mains. _Putain ! J'aurais dû brûler cette merde pendant qu'il dormait hier soir... _se dit-il en avançant vers le musicien. Celui-ci l'entendit approcher et se redressa d'un bond, lui faisant face.

**Tu l'as lu ? **demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

**Tu as lu, alors que... Que ce sont MES pensées qui sont dedans ?! T'avais pas le droit !!! **s'exclama-t-il avec force.

**Je sais. Gomen nasai, Shuuichi. Je...**

**"Tu" quoi ? Tu ne savais pas que c'était MON journal intime ? C'était écrit dessus ! Tu ne savais pas que je le prendrais mal ? C'était pourtant évident. En fait, j'irais même jusqu'à dire que je suis FURIEUX !**

**Shizuka ni...**

**Iie ! Tu n'avais pas le droit ! C'est personnel ! Ca n'était destiné à personne ! Personne ne devait lire CA ! Surtout pas toi !**

_Bon Dieu, pourquoi j'ai lu ça ?... _pensa Yuki en tentant de s'approcher de son époux. Mais celui-ci recula, refusant de le laisser l'approcher, le toucher, le consoler.

**Shuuichi, s'il te plait, je...**

Mais le jeune éclata en sanglots, s'effondrant au sol.

**Fallait pas que tu lises ça... **gémit-il. **J'ai... J'ai tellement honte...**

Surpris par ces derniers mots, Eiri se laissa tomber auprès de Shuuichi et passa sa main sur sa joue humide de larmes.

**Dooshite ?**

**Parce que... Parce que j'avais pas le droit de penser tout ça de toi. J'avais pas le droit de douter.**

**Vu tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, ce droit, tu l'as. Ca me semble même très légitime.**

**Non...**

**Si. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Shuu. Je ne suis pas un dieu...**

Et il prit son ange dans ses bras. Se laissant faire cette fois-ci, le jeune homme se blottit contre Eiri, s'agrippant à sa chemise encore ouverte. Il sanglota encore quelques minutes, serré contre le torse nu de son mari, celui-ci caressant ses joues du bout des doigts et jouant distraitement avec ses mèches fuchsia.

**Mmmmh... **gémit Shuuichi en gesticulant un peu.

**Nanda ? **grogna Yuki, qui avait déjà tout retrouvé du personnage rustre qu'il aimait afficher.

**Hara hetta... **marmonna son amant en levant sa bouille chibi avec ses grands nyeux mumides et brillant d'amour.

Il avait un pan de la chemise du romancier dans la bouche qu'il mâchouillait comme un toutou mordillant le chausson de son maître.

**Bah ! Yamero ! C'est dégoûtant ! Tu baves de partout, sale mioche ! **s'exclama le blond en repoussant le jeune homme.

Mais le garçon, qui affichait désormais un effroyable sourire du genre qui cache quelque chose de malsain, s'approcha de lui avec une lueur gourmande dans les yeux.

**Anata o tabemasenka ?**

**Iie ! Va crever, pot de colle !**

**Ooh ! So cute !** s'exclama Mr K en faisant irruption dans la pièce, stoppant net la progression de Shuu sur le pauvre Yuki qui se retrouvait maintenant dos au mur, dans le sens littérale du terme.

Comme s'il avait tout oublié de leur dispute et son petit accès de cannibalisme, Shuuichi se leva d'un bond puis se mit à sauter un peu partout comme un joyeux cabris.

**Quelle bonne humeur, Shuuchan. Excellent ! Allons travailler, maintenant ! **proposa l'américain, agitant ses armes sous le nez du jeune homme (dans ce cas c'est plus une menace qu'une proposition...).

**Hai ! Mata ne, Yuki ! **s'exclama le chanteur en lui faisant de grands signes de la main.

**Ouais, c'est ça, mata ne... **répondit l'écrivain en regardant d'un air blasé son époux se faire "kidnapper" par son manager (vu que la victime à l'air plutôt joyeux, on pourrait penser qu'elle est assez consentante...).

**XXX XXX XXX**

A NG, la matinée se passa pour le mieux, malgré les étranges attitudes de Shuuichi (enfin encore plus étrange que d'habitude, quoi...). Tout le monde s'accordait sur une chose : il était encore plus hystérique qu'à l'accoutumée. Le groupe et le staff avaient travaillé à enregistrer le dernier titre pour leur prochain album, qui serait aussi leur prochain single dans les bacs. C'était une chanson plus mature que d'habitude, écrite pendant la lune de miel à Venise, et qui parlait d'amour (pour ne pas changer...).

**Il ne devait pas ramener sa dernière chanson ? **demanda Sakano à K, alors qu'ils observaient leur chanteur, du côté salle d'enregistrement du studio.

**Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait perdue et le connaissant, soit c'est un gros mensonge et il ne l'a pas écrite, soit ce crétin fini l'a foutue à la machine à laver, **répondit le manager sans quitter son poulain des yeux, à travers la vitre.

**Arrêtez un peu de vous moquer de lui, **intervint Hiro. **Vous allez pas continuer à le chambrer indéfiniment avec cette histoire d'alliance oubliée dans le linge sale.**

**Tu avoueras quand même qu'il n'y a que lui pour faire ça, **ricana le blond à la queue de cheval.

**Et pourquoi vous n'avez pas insisté pour savoir où été cette chanson ? On en a besoin ! Si la patronne découvre ça, elle le dira à Seguchi-sama et... **s'emballa Sakano.

**Et rien du tout, **le coupa Miri en entrant dans la pièce avec Suguru.

**Demo...**

**C'est moi qui ai dit à K de ne pas harceler Shuuichi. Si on veut qu'il travaille proprement malgré ses sautes d'humeurs, il faut le ménager, **expliqua la jeune femme d'un ton assuré.

**Demo...**

**Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi Tohma viendrait coller son nez là-dedans. Tu as l'air d'oublier que je lui ai racheté le contrat de Bad Luck, le tien et celui de K, il y a un mois. Si tu dois des comptes à quelqu'un, c'est à moi et à personne d'autre.**

**Demo...**

**Tu vas arrêter avec tes "mais" ou je te fais bouffer tes lunettes par le trognon ! **s'énerva Miri, qui avait soudain perdu son calme froid, une grosse veine palpitant sur sa tempe.

**Euh... Hai... **acquiesça le producteur, se faisant tout petit pour le coup.

**Bien, **statua la petite blonde, se recomposant une attitude de déesse romaine, c'est-à-dire belle et supérieure. **Fujisaki vient de terminer les derniers arrangements pour l'instrumentale de la chanson que Shuuichi a perdue. De cette façon, s'il la retrouve, on pourra l'enregistrer en urgence, la faire passer vite fait en salle de mixage et l'ajouter à l'album avant les premières impressions qui commencent dans 20 jours exactement. Sinon, le morceau paraîtra en version instru, voilà tout.**

**Toujours aussi pro à ce que je vois, **la félicita K. **Voilà pourquoi je n'aurais jamais à aller te chercher chez toi aux aurores pour que tu viennes travailler.**

**T'aurais pas intérêt ! De toutes façons, c'est en étant pro jusqu'au bout de mes ongles parfaitement manucurés que j'ai pu couper l'herbe sous le pied de XMR et de Reiji en vous embauchant tous chez BS Music. Héhé.**

**Le fait que tu sois plus riche,plus dangereuse et surtout que tu sois la cousine de Yuki-san a suffi pour convaincre Shuuichi de changer de boite, **lui fit remarquer Hiro.

**Etant donné le contrat d'échange commercial qui lie NG et BS, c'est plus une sorte de mutation... **intervint Fujisaki.

**En effet, **approuva Miri. **Et puis de toutes façons, vu que Seguchi ne tenait pas réellement à Bad Luck, je l'ai en fait débarrassé d'une épine dans le pied en lui évitant trop de pertes de profit en revendant votre contrat.**

**Je ne sais pas comment le prendre, là, **marmonna Hiro en se grattant le derrière de la tête.

Soudain, la voix de Shuuichi résonna. Il ne chantait plus, il piquait une crise de nerfs.

**C'est naze ! J'ai pas arrêté de chanter faux ! Et vous, vous me laissez faire, bande d'irresponsables ! Et ça se prétend des amis ?!... Tout ce que vous attendez, c'est que je me ridiculise en public, c'est ça ?!**

**Ola ! Shindoo-kun, calme-toi.**

**Nah ! C'était pourri ! Avouez-le ! Je le sais bien de toutes façons que je ne sais plus chanter !**

**Bien sûr que si, tu chantes super bien, **affirma le guitariste. **C'était génial !**

**Oui, même mieux que la plupart du temps, **approuva Fujisaki, _puisque c'est vrai en plus, _pensa-t-il.

**Mieux ? MIEUX ! Comment c'est alors quand c'est _pire_ ?** hurla Shuuicho en attrapant un tabouret pour le matraquer contre le sol.

**Vous êtes sûr qu'il va bien ? **demanda un technicien, inquiet.

**Mais oui, mais oui, **assura K. **Allez donc faire un tour, il a juste besoin d'une petite pause.**

**D'une bonne paire de claques, ouais... **marmonna Miri suffisamment fort pour que tous puissent entendre.

Tous sauf Shuuichi qui étaient trop occupé à martyriser ce pauvre tabouret.

**J'ai peur... **gémit le second technicien en quittant le studio avec le premier.

**Vous savez, j'me dis parfois que j'aurais mieux fait de me bouffer la langue le jour où j'ai accepté la proposition de Tohma de travailler avec une bande de malades comme vous... **dit Suguru, blasé par la situation.

**La dernière fois que j'ai vu quelqu'un d'aussi hystérique, c'était... **commença Miri.

**Toi ? **se moqua Tatsuha en _pénétrant_ (normal, c'est un bonze pervers) dans la pièce.

_Certainement venu fureter pour voir si Ryuuichi n'était pas dans les parages... _songea la blonde.

**Shut up, you stupid monk, **répliqua froidement sa cousine. **La dernière personne que j'ai vu dans cet état c'était Mika, ce weekend, **ajouta-t-elle impassiblement en allumant une cigarette.

**Mika-san ? **s'interrogea Sakano. **Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Rien de grave j'espère.**

**Elle est enceinte, **expliquèrent Tatsuha et Miri en choeur.

Tous échangèrent des regards interloqués avant de finalement pouffer, ou plutôt exploser de rire. Miri s'arrêta la première, reprenant son sérieux aussi vite que Yuki s'enfilant une boite de pâtisseries. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à suivre, affichant des tronches à la fois apeurées et hallucinées.

**Vous croyez que ?... **commença Suguru, sans oser finir sa phrase.

**Ne dis pas de bullshit, voyons, **ricana K. **Shuuichi est peut-être un ouistiti bizarre mais c'est un garçon... Enfin je crois.**

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sakano pour tomber dans les vapes, emportant avec lui la table, deux chaises, une guitare acoustique, une pile de partitions, une roue de vélo, un thon de 40kg et son pêcheur, un sachet de frittes surgelées, une statuettes de Genjo Sanzo, un jeu de clés à molette, un pack de six bouteilles de Fanta, une salière, un fer à repasser et une tringle à rideaux.

**C'est vraiment le bordel ici, **remarqua Hiro avant de retourner son attention vers la conversation.

**Non, non ! Shuuichi est bien un mec, je peux confirmer, **affirma Tatsuha.

**Je serais curieuse de savoir comment tu peux te sentir si sûr de toi. Et je suis certaine que ton frère adorerait entendre tes explications également, **dit Miri d'un air soupçonneux.

C'est ce moment que choisit Shuuichi pour balancer le malheureux tabouret contre la vitre de séparation. Il le fit avec tant de force que, chose normalement impossible, il parvint à craqueler le verre renforcé à la résine du premier coup. Un second aurait suffit à tout faire voler en éclats.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Rien à foutre de sa journée lui pesait alors Yuki avait décidé de commencer son prochain roman en avance, profitant du calme ambiant. Il était sur son ordinateur depuis plus de 3 longues heures maintenant et il était plutôt fier de voir qu'en ce laps de temps, il avait bouclé un chapitre et en était à la fin du deuxième. Il laissa le répondeur prendre le relais :

**"Yuki veut pas répondre et moi je suis chez NG alors laissez un message et JE vous rappelerai"** dit la voix de Shuuichi. **"Tu vas arrêter de changer le message tous les deux jours, baka ?! Tu vas finir par bazarder ce machin !" **gronda celle de Yuki. **"Nah ! Baka toi-même ! C'est celui qui dit qui y est, d'abord !"**

**Cousin, j'espère que tu écoutes, que je ne grille pas mon forfait pour rien... **commença Miri après le bip.

_Elle est pas chiée, celle-là, _se dit Eiri. _Elle est milliardaire et elle se permet de jouer les pinces._

**Shuuichi est d'humeur furibonde. Il a pété une tonne de matos ici à NG, dont un mur en béton armé. Seguchi sera furieux mais on s'en fout. Il doit être sur le chemin de chez vous, alors surveille tes murs, meubles et éventuellement ta porte. Si t'as des objets fragiles, planque-les. Et une dernière chose, tu me dois une nouvelle voiture : ton mari a balancé un piano sur ma BMW.**

Yuki s'était levé pour rejoindre le salon, interloqué par les paroles de sa cousine qui, malgré tout, ne semblait pas particulièrement alarmée par le comportement de Shuuichi, ni par la perte de son bolide allemand. Il fixait désormais le répondeur avec un haussement de sourcils dubitatif. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser autre chose que "_Bordel de merde!_" quand sa porte d'entrée fut propulsée à travers le couloir. Le point positif : elle était indemne. Le point négatif : il faudrait la regonder.

Arrivant au salon, à bout de souffle, le tigre rose connu sous le nom de Uesugi "Le Schizophrène" Shuuichi se planta devant son mari, le regard sévère et déterminé. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il lui fit un grand sourire niais et se jeta à son cou comme un parasite alien sur un innocent scientifique perdu dans l'espace à bord d'un vaisseau mortellement naze, du genre du Survivaure, afin de lui exploser le ventre et de faire gicler ses entrailles et... Euuuh... Désolée, l'auteur devient folle... Enfin bref, Shuuchan se cramponna à son doudou, lui fit un gros poutou bien baveux et demanda stupidement :

**Passé une bonne journée, mon amour ?**

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Ndla : **(1) Les opossums font les morts quand ils se sentent en danger. Et tout le monde connaît l'histoire du couple qui va voir les gorilles au zoo ? Non ? Désolée d'être perverse alors. C'est une blague sur la fameuse excuse de la migraine. (2) Gigantesque tremblement de terre survenu à Kobe en 1995. (3) Je suis consciente que ça fait quelques semaines, en réalité. Deux ou trois au moins, mais il fallait des arguments au père, et puis de toutes façon il est de mauvaise foi, lol. (4) N'est-ce pas Shizu... (5) Il sens trop bon le DOP à la cerise . (6) Dans le manga, Tohma affirme avoir pris des bains avec Yuki, mais on va mettre ce détail glauque de côté. Quant aux repas, je suis sûre que Yuki n'a jamais mis autant d'amour dans sa cuisine que pour Shuuichi.

**Notes :** Bon alors Yuki est de plus en plus gentil, je sais que ça ne lui ressemble pas trop mais bon... Je l'aime bien comme ça. Et puis il fallait aussi que je le transforme en bonne poire pour la torture qu'il va vivre dans les prochains chapitres, héhéhéhéhéhé (rire bien sadique). J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Laissez-moi une review, onegai. C'est ma nourriture préférée après les maki et les pokkii au chocolat noir.

**Lexique : **

Pokkii : vous savez tous ce que c'est alors voici l'écriture authentique que m'a donné mon prof de japonais. Comme ça on ne se trompera plus dans l'orthographe

Tadaima : Je suis rentré ! C'est moi !

Otooto : Petit frère.

Omedetoo gozaimas : Félicitations !

Nikki : Journal intime (Shuuichi Shindoo no Nikki : Le journal intime de Shuuichi Shindoo)

Baka : Crétin, idiot, stupide.

Nandemo : N'importe quoi.

Itai : Aie !

Tsumetai : C'est froid ! (signifie littéralement "froid" au touché, tandis que "Samui" est utilisé dans un contexte météorologique).

Kami : Dieu (ou un dieu parmi d'autres)

Iie : Non.

Dooshite : Pourquoi ?

Nanda : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? (abréviation de "Nandesuka ?")

Hara hetta : forme familière pour dire "J'ai faim".

Yameru : infinitif du verbe "stopper, arrêter" dont Yamete est l'impératif.

Anata o tabemasenka : Et si je te mangeais ?

So cute : Tellement mignon ! (y'en a parmi vous qui sont pas doués en anglais alors j'aide un peu...)

Hai : Oui.

Mata ne : A plus tard.

Demo : Mais.

Shut up, you stupid monk : Ferme là, espèce de moine stupide !

Bullshit : Conneries, stupidités.


	11. Paternité

**Titre :** Des surprises à la pelle.

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Bêta-lectrice :** Laku-san

**Source :** Gravitation.

**Genre :** Yaoi, Shoonen-ai, Mpreg, Lemon.

**Rating :** M.

**Paring :** Yuki Eiri / Shindoo Shuuichi.

**Notes :** Voici le chapitre 11, héhéhéhé !!! Celui tant attendu par les amateurs de mpreg. Je vous laisse découvrir. Juste une précision pour ceux qui n'auraient toujours pas compris : mpreg signifie Male Pregnancy, c'est-à-dire que c'est un mec qui tombe enceinte. Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'histoires alors vous devriez arrêter de lire cette fic ici. Bonne lecture à tous.

**Dialogues en gras. **_Pensées en italique._

_**Chapitre 11 : Paternité.**_

**Yuki ! Yuki, réveille-toi s'il te plait. Onegai... Yuki...**

La voix paniquée et les sanglots de son jeune mari tirèrent l'écrivain de son sommeil profond. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué de le secouer comme un prunier en plein milieu de la nuit ? C'est donc la tête dans le far breton (ou dans le pâté, comme vous préférez) que l'interpellé releva la tête, les yeux mi-clos et la bouche pâteuse, et qu'il répondit :

**Bordel, Shuuichi, il est à peine 4h du matin ! **grogna-t-il en laissant sa tête lourdement retomber sur son oreiller.

**Je sais bien, mon Yuki... Gomen... J'voulais pas te déranger...**

**Alors arrête de parler, **le coupa agressivement le romancier en se tournant de l'autre côté.

**Mais... Mais c'est que, je crois que je suis malade.**

**Comment ça "tu crois que tu es malade" ? Tu l'es ou tu l'es pas ?**

**Bah... Euh... J'ai vomi ?...**

**Certainement un truc que t'as pas digéré... **bougonna-t-il en se retournant pour se rouler sur le ventre.

**C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit la première fois...**

Il fallut un petit moment à Yuki pour enregistrer l'information.

**La première fois ? **répéta-t-il, se décidant à donner à Shuuichi toute son attention, assez inquiet pour le coup.

**Oui, la première fois, c'était il y a 3 jours. La deuxième fois, je me suis dit que ça devait sûrement être du trac puisque c'était juste avant mon dernier concert. La troisième fois, c'était le matin, avant d'aller chez NG et c'est là que j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. J'ai pensé "Si ça recommence, j'en parle à Yuki". Et puis bah... Ca a recommencé... **

**Raaah... Ecoute, quelques petites nausées, c'est pas la mort... **fit le blond sur un ton un peu abrupt.

Mais devant l'expression terrorisée du jeune homme aux cheveux roses, il reprit une certaine douceur à laquelle il était maintenant habitué avec son cher et tendre.

**Shuu, rendors-toi quelques heures. Dès qu'on se réveille, on se prépare et je t'emmène chez le médecin. Je peux rien faire de plus à cette heure de la nuit.**

Shuuichi esquissa un faible sourire, mais la peur restait figée sur son adorable visage. Eiri s'assit sur son séant et enveloppa son époux de ses bras.

**Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là, d'accord... Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien de grave, **chuchota-t-il de sa voix suave.

**Je t'aime, mon amour, **répondit Shuuichi en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Yuki et en passant ses bras autour de sa taille, à la recherche du réconfort qu'il était sûr de trouver auprès de son bien-aimé.

**Moi aussi, mon cœur.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Le lendemain matin, quand le réveil sonna 8h, Yuki l'éteignit avec lassitude, c'est-à-dire en donnant un grand coup de bourrin dessus. Il poussa son habituel grognement et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Il glissa sa main sur le côté gauche du lit dans l'intention de donner une petite caresse au jeune musicien mais c'est en s'apercevant que la place était vide mais encore chaude qu'il redressa la tête. _Mais où il est ? Pas au travail, il est trop tôt et de toutes façons il est en congé depuis hier soir... _s'interrogea Eiri. Il se leva donc en baillant et en s'étirant en tous sens, et partit à la recherche de son Shuuichi. Mais il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps car, à peine arrivé dans le couloir, des sanglots venant de la salle de bain attirèrent son attention. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la pièce d'eau, il trouva son petit ange en train de vider le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes. Cette image du pauvre petit Shuuichi fit naître en Yuki une vague de terreur et d'inquiétude qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée.

Et s'il était malade ? Quelque chose de super grave ?... _Tu t'attendais à quoi, Eiri ? Il t'a bien dit qu'il était malade, non ? Tu pensais quoi ? Qu'il exagérait ? Ok, il a toujours tendance à exagérer un peu... Mais là, il avait l'air vraiment terrifié... Kami-sama, faites que ce ne soit rien de grave. Je ne veux pas le perdre. On est enfin heureux après tout ce qu'on a vécu. JE suis enfin heureux avec celui que j'aime. Ne nous séparez pas maintenant ! _ne put s'empêcher de penser l'écrivain en serrant les poings. Il se sentait vraiment impuissant et la maladie, c'était vraiment une des choses contre laquelle il savait qu'il ne pourrait lutter si quelque chose devait arriver à Shuuichi, ou même à lui.

Silencieusement, il entra dans la pièce, prit une serviette propre et en humidifia un coin. Puis il s'agenouilla près de Shuuichi et de sa main gauche saisit son menton pour tourner son visage vers lui. Et avec sa main droite, il essuya doucement ses lèvres avec la serviette. Le jeune homme avait les larmes aux yeux. L'écrivain le prit tendrement dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur le front et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Puis, ils se relevèrent, se préparèrent, et une heure plus tard, ils étaient dans la voiture.

C'est au bout d'une demi-heure de route qu'ils arrivèrent au cabinet du Dr Takamoto, le généraliste habituel de Yuki. Ils allèrent se présenter à la secrétaire :

**Ah ! Bonjour, Uesugi-san ! **lança chaleureusement la jeune femme.

**Bonjour, Yoko. Ce serait possible de voir Tamako-sensei ? C'est assez urgent.**

**Mmmh, je suis désolée mais le docteur n'est pas là. Il a pris un congé d'un mois pour la lune de miel de son troisième mariage. Mais sa remplaçante, le docteur Andrée peut vous recevoir dans moins de cinq minutes. Son prochain rendez-vous a été reporté à demain. **

**J'veux pas d'un autre docteur, Yoko ! **répliqua le blond, agacé.

**Yuki, ça va aller. Ce docteur Andrée est sûrement un très bon médecin, **intervint Shuuichi.

**C'est le cas, sinon Tamako-sensei ne m'aurait pas laissé la relève de son cabinet pendant qu'il batifole avec ma sœur au Caraïbes, **approuva une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, typée occidentale.

Elle était grande pour une femme, presque 1,80m et ses cheveux châtain clair étaient coiffés en chignon. Elle paraissait très gentille et avenante car elle arborait un sourire radieux.

**Alors, dois-je vous faire entrer dans mon cabinet ou préférez-vous tenter votre chance ailleurs ? **demanda-t-elle, amusée.

**On va rentrer,** approuva Shuuichi, tout joyeux, en prenant fermement la main d'Eiri et en le tirant à sa suite en direction du cabinet.

La chanteur pouvait sentir qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cette femme. Elle avait beau être étrangère, elle avait l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus sympathique. Et surtout, sans rendez-vous, ils ne pourrait pas voir un médecin le jour-même. C'était là leur seule chance de savoir pourquoi il était si malade depuis quelques jours.

Le médecin entra à leur suite et ferma la porte derrière elle.

**Yoko m'a déjà présentée mais je pense que pour vous mettre davantage à l'aise, je dois vous en dire un peu plus à mon sujet. Bien... Je suis le Dr Marianne Andrée, je suis française et je suis spécialisée dans la gynécologie obstétrique. D'ailleurs j'ai ouvert ma propre clinique à Paris. Je suis ici parce que ma sœur, la nouvelle épouse de Tamako-sensei, m'a demandé de tenir le cabinet de son mari pendant leur lune de miel afin qu'il ne perde pas ses patients. Comme elle me l'a demandé en guise de cadeau de mariage, je n'ai pas pu refuser, de plus cela ne me coûte rien et je gagne l'argent de mes prestations. A ma clinique, d'autres médecins peuvent prendre ma relève... Me voici donc ici pour encore 3 semaines. Et vous, parlez-moi un peu de vous et de ce qui vous amène...**

Après sa longue tirade, au cours de laquelle elle s'était assise derrière son bureau, un silence s'installa.

**Allons ne soyez pas timides, **dit-elle avec une douceur exceptionnelle. **Si je mangeais mes patients, il y a bien longtemps que je n'en aurais plus...**

**Et bien... On est là pour Shuuichi ; il a eu de violentes nausées ces trois derniers jours, **répondit froidement Yuki.

**C'est un bon début, **dit le docteur. **Etes-vous des patients réguliers de Takamoto-sensei ?**

**Moi oui, **acquiesça l'écrivain.

**Très bien. Mmmh... Puis-je avoir vos noms ? Je vais devoir prendre en notes les symptômes de ce jeune homme, **demanda-t-elle en désignant Shuuichi du regard en sortant un fiche de renseignements vierge et un stylo.

**Je m'appelle Uesugi Shuuichi, **répondit le chanteur, retrouvant enfin sa langue.

**Donc, vous êtes mon patient. Et vous, jeune homme ? **interrogea-t-elle en se tournant vers le romancier après avoir noté consciencieusement le nom de Shuuichi en hiragana (1).

**Uesugi Eiri, **répondit-il.

**Uesugi ? Y'a-t-il un lien de parenté entre vous ? **s'enquit la femme.

**Shuuichi est mon mari.**

Il y avait dans la voix du blond un ton de défi, de même que dans son regard. Il s'attendait à une réaction troublée, voir étonnée ou peut-être même dégoûtée de la part de la femme face à lui. Mais rien. Elle ne tilta pas et se contenta de prendre en note. Puis elle leva la tête et questionna de nouveau.

**Bien Shuuichi, quel âge avez vous ?**

**21 ans le 16 Avril.**

**Est-ce que vous buvez ou fumez ?**

**Je bois très rarement et je ne fume pas. Mais lui oui, **répondit le garçon en pointant un doigt accusateur vers son époux qui se renfrogna en bougonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à "Oh, c'est bon...".

**Bien. Etes-vous allergique à quelque chose ? **

**Hmmm... Je suis allergique au camphre et au pollen.**

**Ah bon ? C'est nouveau ça ?** lança Yuki, un brin moqueur.

**Pas du tout, je suis allergique au camphre depuis tout petit et le pollen me fais éternuer à n'en plus finir. Tu ne le savais pas ?**

**Euh... Bah non, **répondit le blond en se grattant le dernière de la tête.

**Bien maintenant tu le sais ! **s'enthousiasma son petit musicien et se penchant pour déposer un bref baiser sur sa joue.

C'est avec un petit sourire amusé que la doctoresse assistait à cette scène touchante. Puis elle se reprit et demanda :

**Avez-vous d'autres symptômes en plus des nausées ?**

**Et bien... J'ai parfois des vertiges et des coups de fatigue. Et mes amis se plaignent : ils me reprochent d'avoir mauvais caractère et d'être un peu plus excessif que d'habitude.**

**"Un peu" ? T'es carrément hystérique mon pauv' gars, **le coupa le blond, avec un regard dédaigneux.

**Eh ! Arrête de te la péter ! Je suis pas HYSTERIQUE !!! C'est compris ? **gronda le musicien, faisant _presque _sursauter son mari (notez que j'ai insisté sur le "presque").

**T'es sûr, baka ? Parce que ton attitude montre pourtant le contraire, tu sais, **répliqua Yuki avec son cynisme habituel.

**Nandemo ! **

**Hem hem ! **intervint la médecin, faisant mine de se racler la gorge pour attirer l'attention du couple. **Vous disiez donc ?**

**Euh... Ah oui ! Donc, mon producteur pense que ça pourrait être un peu trop de stress qui, mêlé à ma nouvelle vie de femme mariée, serait la cause de mes malaises. Mais c'est stupide parce que je ne suis pas une femme et que ma vie sentimentale n'a jamais empiété sur ma vie professionnelle. Et puis, j'ai pas de mal à gérer ma vie ! Jamais ! Il ne dit que des stupidités de toutes façons. C'est parce qu'il est dépressif, ce pauvre Sakano. Et mon manager, qui est américain, en rajoute une couche. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez mon avis, c'est cet américain fracassé qui me met à rude épreuve ! De toute façon, je suis quelqu'un de parfaitement normal qui n'a aucun problème émotionnel, quoi que mon entourage en pense ! Ils n'en savent rien ! Ils ne sont pas à ma place que je sache ! De toutes façons je... **

Après son long monologue sans queue ni tête, Shuuichi finit par se stopper en voyant son mari se curer l'oreille avec son petit doigt, signifiant clairement qu'il n'écoutait pas un seul mot de ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Quand au docteur Andrée, elle regardait le garçon aux cheveux roses avec des yeux ronds comme des balles de ping pong, la bouche bée.

**J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, sensei ? **demanda-t-il, hésitant, à la femme face à lui.

**Un ramassis de conneries, pour pas changer, **lui répondit son romancier d'époux.

**Eh bien... **reprit la femme, en clignant des yeux comme pour se sortir de sa torpeur. **Au moins, concernant vos sautes d'humeur, on est fixé. Vous avez dit que votre producteur avait pensé à du stress... Dois-je comprendre que vous exercez une profession toute particulière ?**

**Oui, **répondit joyeusement Shuuichi. **Je suis chanteur. Bad Luck, vous connaissez ? **

**Oh ! Vous en êtes un membre ? Excellent ! Mes filles adorent votre musique !**

**Super ! J'vais vous signer des CDs ! **s'exclama le jeune homme.

**Baka ! T'es pas ici pour te faire de la pub. T'es malade je te rappelle ! **s'énerva Yuki, tout en gardant sa froideur.

**Oui, c'est vrai, gomen.**

**Hem... Je suppose donc que vous devez être soumis à une certaine dose de stress, **en déduit le médecin en prenant note. **Votre popularité et la presse ne doivent pas arranger les choses... **

**C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... **marmonna Eiri en tirant une cigarette de sa poche pour l'allumer.

**Yuki ! Koko de suitte wa ikenai ! **lui rappela Shuuichi en s'affolant avec exagération.

**Ce n'est rien, vous pouvez fumer si vous en avez envie. Je le fais moi-même dans la mesure où ça ne dérange pas mes patients, **dit le docteur Andrée en souriant encore.

Puis son sourire s'évanouit pour laisser place à une expression de joie béate que l'écrivain ne connaissait que trop bien. Et pour cause, c'était précisément l'expression qui apparaissait sur le visage des femmes qui le reconnaissaient. Tirant une première taffe de sa cigarette avec un air déconcerté, Eiri écouta la femme demander :

**Vous avez dit "Yuki" ? Yuki Eiri ? **

**Oui, oui ! Vous le connaissez aussi ? C'est génial, Yuki, t'es même populaire auprès des françaises ! **s'enthousiasma le chanteur à la tignasse fuchsia.

**Je ne trouve vos romans que dans les librairies spécialisées en France car j'ai appris que vous ne vouliez pas que vos livres se distribuent partout dans le monde mais seulement en Asie. C'est dommage ! Mes amies adoreraient acheter vos romans mais ils coûtent si chers à l'import qu'elles me demandent toujours d'en ramener quand je viens au Japon, pour les leur traduire après. J'aime tellement vos histoires et je m'attache tant aux personnages que je pleure comme une madeleine à la fin, **expliqua le Dr Andrée.

**Sugoi ! Il vous signera ses livres ! **lança Shuuichi.

**Nani ?! Ca va pas la tête, non ! Je signerai rien du tout ! **s'emballa le blond.

Parti comme c'était, cette consultation deviendrait bientôt une réunion de club de lecture féminin dans un salon de thé et ça, Yuki n'en avait absolument pas envie. Qu'on leur dise ce qui n'allait pas avec cette andouille qu'il se trimballait partout et qu'ils partent vite fait bien fait. _Non mais oh ! _

**Euh... Et bien... Passons à l'examen.**

Le musicien obtempéra volontiers, se laissant guider vers la table d'examen où le Dr Andrée prit sa tension, vérifia son souffle et son pouls qu'elle jugea très bons. Avec sa petite lampe elle ausculta sa gorge, ses yeux et ses oreilles. Et enfin, elle tâta les ganglions lymphatiques sous la gorge du jeune homme. Elle scribouillait quelques notes supplémentaires en marmonnant pour elle-même en français puis leva les yeux vers Shuuichi, que Eiri avait rejoint.

**A première vue, il semble que vous alliez très bien, votre corps semble en parfaite santé. Cependant, vos symptômes, surtout vos nausées récurrentes, indiquent que quelque chose cloche. Je vais donc devoir vous faire une petite prise de sang pour un examen plus approfondi.**

**Kyah ! J'aime pas ça, les prises de sang ! **s'écria Shuuichi qui, comme une fillette apeurée, s'était cramponné au bras de son amoureux.

**Fais pas le gamin et donne ton bras, **ordonna Yuki.

Son jeune époux obéit immédiatement, non sans tirer la grimace. Pourtant, lorsque l'aiguille se glissa dans la veine de son bras gauche après que le médecin ait serré un élastique au-dessus du coude, il ne sentit rien. Pas plus lorsque le sang remplissait lentement le tube. Ce n'est que la vue du liquide rouge en elle-même qui fit tourner la tête à Shuuichi. Heureusement, il tint bon le temps que le Dr Andrée en remplisse deux tubes.

**Voilà qui est fait. Je vais envoyer ça à deux labo différents ; je préfère avoir deux avis bien distincts pour être plus sûre, j'opère toujours de cette manière, ainsi on à moins de mauvaises surprises, **dit-elle en retournant à son bureau après avoir jeté les gants dont elle s'était munie pour la prise de sang.

Elle attendit que son patient et son conjoint viennent la rejoindre pour reprendre.

**Sinon, Shuuichi-kun, vos nausées surviennent à un moment précis de la journée ? Comme après avoir mangé par exemple ?**

**Hmmm... Non. Ce serait plutôt tôt le matin où très tard le soir et parfois même pendant la nuit.**

Le docteur nota la réponse de Shuuichi silencieusement. Yuki commençait grandement à s'énerver de la voir noter, noter, noter et noter encore, poser des questions sans répondre aux leurs.

**Vous avez une idée de ce que c'est ? **demanda-t-il.

**Et bien, à ce stade ça peut être beaucoup de choses. Une grippe intestinale ou un début de gastro. Mais les autres symptômes peuvent indiquer quelque chose d'autre. C'est pourquoi je préfère attendre les résultats de la prise de sang pour me prononcer. On trouve toujours toutes les réponses dans le sang d'un malade. Ainsi je pourrai vous dire de quoi il s'agit exactement.**

Shuuichi triturait nerveusement ses cuticules en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, ce qui le rendait vraiment trop mignon. Yuki, qui avait fini sa cigarette depuis longtemps, s'était abstenu d'en allumer une autre. Il se contentait d'observer du coin des yeux son adorable petit mari ; en apparence, Eiri restait aussi froid que de la glace mais au fond, il était mort d'inquiétude. _Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? C'est forcément quelque chose de grave si même le médecin ne peut se prononcer comme ça. Pitié que ce ne soit pas un cancer ou une merde dans le genre ! Je ne veux le perdre pour rien au monde._

Le Dr Andrée, qui avait été occupée à marquer les deux tubes de sang et à les mettre dans des enveloppes différentes avec des petites fiches, sans doutes des récapitulatifs des symptômes, finit par dire :

**Je vais faire passer ces échantillons en urgence de cette façon, j'aurai les résultats cette après-midi. Je ne veux pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps. Allez donc manger un peu et revenez vers 15h. Je devrais être capable de répondre à toutes vos questions.**

Avec un grand et chaleureux sourire, elle leur dit au revoir et les deux époux quittèrent le cabinet, faisant route jusqu'à un bar-restaurant qui donnait sur la baie de Tokyo. Ils y mangèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Shuuichi parle enfin.

**Tu sais Yuki, j'aime beaucoup ce Dr Andrée. Elle est tellement gentille. T'as vu ? Elle n'a rien dit quand tu lui as dit qu'on était mariés. La plupart des gens nous regardent toujours bizarrement... Et c'est la première fois que j'ai pas mal quand on me fait une prise de sang ! Je suis sûr que c'est rien de toutes façons. Sans doute un baisse de calcium, ou de vitamines... Ca doit forcément être quelque chose comme ça... **affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire, sans quitter son assiette des yeux.

Il était pourtant bien moins confiant au fond de lui. Peut-être était-il vraiment bête... Il se faisait tout plein d'idées, toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres, sur une atroce maladie le séparant de son Yuki. _C'est forcément quelque chose de simple, de bénin... Ca doit être rien du tout !!! _Il avait beau se dire que tout irait pour le mieux, il continuait à s'imaginer quelle horreur ce serait d'attraper une maladie incurable maintenant alors que tout allait si bien avec celui qu'il aimait. Il avait été patient et persévérant pour obtenir tout ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui. Ce serait vraiment trop cruel de tout lui ôter maintenant. _Et puis Yuki est là... Rien de grave ne m'arrivera, je le sais. Tant que Yuki est là... _C'était l'unique raison qu'il lui permettait de retenir ses larmes.

**J'ai... J'ai vraiment peur...**

Un long silence s'installa à la table du couple. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le cliquetis de la fourchette de Shuuichi fit lever le regard de Yuki de sa propre assiette. Une larme unique roulait lentement sur la joue devenue livide du chanteur. Alors, avec autant de lenteur, le garçon leva son visage vers son époux, ses yeux écarquillés de terreur. _Ces mots... Ce ne sont pas vraiment les siens, n'est-ce pas ? C'est forcément une hallucination de ma part... Ca ne peut pas venir de lui... Ca ne peut pas sortir de la bouche de Yuki._

Pourtant, l'inquiétude était visible sur le visage du romancier. C'était bien pour ça que Shuuichi était littéralement tétanisé par la peur. _Tant qu'il est là, alors tout va bien, _s'était-il dit. Mais entendre ces quatre horribles mots de la part de Yuki était pour lui pire que tout. Eiri ne montrait que rarement ses émotions et la peur, il ne la montrait à personne, pas même à Shuuichi... Pas même à lui-même s'il se trouvait face à un miroir. Mais si cette fois il le disait si crûment, avec tant de sincérité et de douleur dans la voix, alors Shuuichi n'avait plus qu'à s'effondrer parce que ça revenait à lui ôter tout espoir.

Silencieusement, d'autres larmes rejoignirent la première, rendant très vite son joli visage en cœur tout humide. Face à ce spectacle, Eiri se rendit compte de son erreur. Pour quelle putain de raison avait-il éprouvé le soudain besoin de dire une connerie pareille ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il dise ça tout haut alors que Shuuichi avait désespérément besoin de courage ?! Il voulait de l'espoir. Un espoir que seul Yuki pouvait lui donner et qu'il venait de lui retirer aussi subitement qu'on arrache ses ailes à un papillon.

**Shuuichi...**

**J'ai... J'ai peur moi aussi !... Pourquoi tu dis ça ?! C'est peut-être quelque chose de très grave que j'ai, je le sais bien ! Mais je veux pas mourir ! J'suis trop jeune pour mourir ! J'ai encore plein de choses à voir ! A faire ! A vivre ! Yuki !... Yuki... je veux pas te quitter comme ça ! Je veux rester avec toi pour toujours ! Je veux avoir une famille avec toi ! Y'a tellement de chose que je voudrais faire _avec toi_... **

Ses plaintes déchirantes attirèrent les regards de quelques autres clients dans le restaurant, ce qui pour une fois, ne gêna pas du tout l'écrivain. Il était bien trop occupé avec son chagrin et celui de son amour pour prêter attention à ces curieux. Face à lui, son mari sanglotait si fort que son corps semblait être parcouru de violent hoquets. Ses larmes désormais abondantes, diluaient carrément la sauce de son steak.

_Quel crétin a eu l'idée de dire "Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare" ?! Quelle belle débilité ! Rien ne me séparera jamais de Shuuichi ! Pas même ça ! _Eiri était furieux. Pas contre Shuuichi, ni contre lui-même, ni contre le Dr Andrée... Il était furieux contre cette connerie qu'on appelle Destin et qui semblait prendre plaisir à leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, menaçant toujours leur ciel bleu de noir nuages.

Eiri se leva d'un bond et déposa quelques billets sur la table qu'il contourna ensuite pour forcer son petit mari à se lever lui aussi en le prenant par la main. Quand ils sortirent du restaurant, Shuuichi était toujours en larmes et semblait à peine remarquer qu'ils avaient quitté la brasserie. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils allèrent s'installer sur un banc depuis lequel on avait une merveilleuse vue sur la capitale et sur la mer. Le blond serra son amant très fort contre lui, comme pour empêcher qu'il ne s'éloigne d'une façon ou d'une autre, ou qu'on le lui prenne de force.

**Eiri ? **appela Shuuichi si doucement qu'il eut peur que son amoureux ne l'ai pas entendu.

**Hmm ? **murmura l'appelé, son visage enfoui dans la chevelure rose de son bien-aimé.

**Quoi qu'il m'arrive, tu resteras avec moi, hein ?**

**Evidemment... Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, non ? **répondit-il en prenant le visage de Shuuichi entre ses mains pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres encore mouillées de larmes salées. **Et même au-delà... **susurra Yuki en déposant un autre baiser sur la tempe de son adoré.

Le jeune homme leva ses grands yeux violets vers Eiri. Il se noya un instant dans le flot ambré de ses iris avant de s'approcher pour lui voler un baiser. Le blond l'embrassa en retour.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Ils avaient passé leur après-midi sur le banc, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et là, à 15h pétantes, ils se trouvaient de nouveau dans le cabinet du Dr Andrée. Elle était assise devant eux et lisait avec attention les résultats des examens de Shuuichi qu'elle venait tout juste de recevoir. Après quelques instants de silence pendant lesquels elle scrutait les feuilles de papier, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Restait à savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle...

**Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **s'emballa le pauvre Shuuichi.

**Euh... Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... C'est la première fois que je vois de tels résultats... Non seulement vous êtes en excellente santé mais en plus vous... Vous... Vous...**

**"Il... Il..." quoi ? **s'impatienta Yuki en tirant sur la cigarette qu'il avait allumé un peu plus tôt pour tenter de calmer son état nerveux.

Mais au lieu de répondre, la femme se leva, contourna son bureau et lui arracha ladite cigarette avant de l'écraser brutalement dans le cendrier.

**Eh ! J'croyais que j'avais le droit de fumer ici ! **s'indigna Yuki, ressemblant plus à une jeune fille agacé par son caniche qu'à un riche, beau et célèbre romancier au charisme envoûtant.

**Bien maintenant, je crois que vous devriez vous abstenir _définitivement_ de fumer ! **répliqua-t-elle sèchement mais toujours sous le coup de sa surprise encore injustifiée.

**Ah oui ?! Et pourquoi ça ? **interrogea Yuki qui paraissait maintenant être un sale môme capricieux.

Il était vraiment trop énervé pour renoncer à sa précieuse nicotine. Et il sentait qu'il allait perdre patience si cette bonne femme continuait à maintenir le suspense sur l'état de santé de Shuuichi.

**Parce que... Parce qu'il est... PARCE QU'IL EST ENCEINTE !!! Voilà pourquoi ! **

Yuki allait répliquer quand l'information atteignit son cerveau. _Hein ?_ fut le seul mot qu'il parvint à penser sur le coup. Puis finalement...

**Quoi ?! C'est quoi cette connerie ? Si c'est une blague, elle laisse franchement à désirer ! **s'exclama le blond.

**Ce n'est pas une blague, **se contenta de répondre la femme.

Shuuichi, quant à lui, était si pétrifié qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis l'annonce du médecin.

**Et comment ce serait possible, hein ?! **se moqua Yuki, qui avait toutes les peines du monde à prendre la nouvelle au sérieux. **Juste au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, Shuuichi est un garçon... Un mec... Vous pouvez toujours vérifier mais croyez-moi, je suis _vraiment_ bien placé pour le savoir.**

**Pourtant, voyez vous-même, **répondit-elle en lui tendant les résultats. **Les deux labo m'ont donné exactement les même résultats. C'est clair et net ! Shuuichi attend un... bébé.**

**Ils... Ils ont forcément dû mélanger les dossiers, confondant celui de Shuuichi avec celui d'une femme...**

**Dans les deux laboratoires ? Impossible. De plus, les symptômes sont là ! Je n'ai donné ni le nom, ni le sexe de Shuuichi, uniquement un numéro de dossier, la liste des symptômes et le sang. Ils en ont déduit qu'en plus de la batterie de tests habituels il serait judicieux d'ajouter un test de grossesse. Et ils ont vraiment bien fait parce que moi je n'y aurais jamais pensé du fait que Shuuichi soit un homme. Pourtant les résultats sont véridiques. La seule raison qui ait fait que nous nous soyons tous autant inquiétés était précisément que cette possibilité nous semblait bien trop improbable pour être la réponse.**

**Mais... **marmonna Shuuichi. **Comment c'est possible, alors ?**

Yuki tourna les yeux vers son époux qui levait vers le docteur un regard plein d'innocence et d'incompréhension. On aurait dit un petit chiot perdu dans le brouillard et qui cherchait désespérément qu'on le ramène auprès de son maître. Cet air tout candide sur son visage qui avait pris la douceur de celui d'un bambin décontenança complètement le Dr Andrée qui ne put que répondre :

**Je n'en sais rien, je suis vraiment désolée... Mais je ferais tout pour le savoir. En attendant, peut-être devriez-vous considérer ça comme un miracle, une chance unique d'avoir des enfants si vous en désiriez. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors peut-être devriez-vous envisager l'idée de ne pas garder le bébé. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimerais vous revoir dans deux ou trois jours le temps que je fasse venir dans le cabinet du matériel d'échographie afin d'essayer d'obtenir des réponses. D'ici là, vous aurez le temps de réfléchir un peu... **

Elle alla se rasseoir derrière son bureau et prit une profonde inspiration avant d'afficher de nouveau son chaleureux sourire.

**Comme vous le savez je vais devoir retourner en France prochainement alors je vais présenter le problème à Tamako-sensei dès son retour de lune de miel afin qu'il vous épaule et vous conseille du mieux possible si vous choisissez de garder l'enfant. **

Le couple était tellement assommé par le coup de la nouvelle qu'aucun d'eux n'intervint. Les deux hommes semblaient complètement coupés de la réalité, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite les explications du docteur qui continuait en disant :

**Si vous décidez de devenir parents, vous devriez envisager de quitter le pays et de vous réfugier le temps de la grossesse dans un endroit où vous êtes moins populaires. Vous êtes un véritable cas médical, Shuuichi. Le premier homme enceinte... Jusqu'à alors il n'y avait que des théories... Si la presse venait à l'apprendre, elle en ferait ses choux gras, d'autant plus que vous êtes déjà des personnages publics tous les deux. Je ne pense pas que vous souhaitiez être harcelés. Vous êtes des êtres humains et donc, comme tout le monde vous avez droit à un minimum de tranquillité durant cette grossesse déjà étrange en soi. En tous cas, en attendant mon départ pour Paris, je reste à votre entière disposition. Je voudrais vous revoir au plus tôt afin de faire des examens approfondis qui seront d'autant plus nécessaires si vous optez pour garder le bébé.**

Elle s'arrêta enfin, ce qui sembla tira Yuki de ses songes. Shuuichi quitta également son état de choc et dit avec un petit sourire timide :

**Merci, Andrée-sensei, vous êtes gentille.**

**Ouais... Bon, allons-y, **décida Yuki en se levant subitement.

Shuuichi fit de même et ils allaient quitter le cabinet quand le Dr Andrée les rétint.

**Attendez ! Voici un petit livret qui vous sera utile dans les prochains jours. Vous y trouverez des conseils que l'on donne aux femmes enceintes pour leur première grossesse. Je suis sûre que ça vous aidera car on y explique comment éviter les nausées matinales, quoi manger pour ne pas trop grignoter, quoi faire pour éviter les vertiges... Vous devriez également prendre un peu de repos le temps de quelques jours. Vous n'êtes pas malade mais rester au calme vous permettra de vous accommoder à votre nouvel état. **

**Merci, **répondit Eiri avec sincérité en prenant le feuillet avant de partir avec son mari.

**Au revoir, Andrée-sensei, **lança Shuuichi par-dessus son épaule, un peu plus rassuré que tout à l'heure.

**XXX XXX XXX **

Quelques minutes plus tard dans la voiture, sous la neige de la fin mars...

**Au moins, maintenant on sait que je vais pas mourir... C'est même plutôt le contraire si on considère que je porte une petite vie en moi, **dit joyeusement Shuuichi tandis que Yuki conduisait, les yeux rivés sur la route embouteillée.

**Je sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ! Tu es un homme, je te signale ! Bordel, Shuuichi, tu es enceinte ! Enceinte, tu entends ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?! **s'énerva soudain le blond, faisant sursauter le jeune homme à ses côtés.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers son ventre, posa doucement ses mains dessus tandis que Yuki le regardait avec dureté, puis il dit d'une petite voix tremblante d'émotions :

**Ca... Ca veut dire qu'on va enfin avoir ce bébé qu'on a tant voulu, Eiri, **répondit tout bas le chanteur avec un petit sourire. **Depuis le temps qu'on le voulait... Et en plus ce sera NOTRE bébé. Il te ressemblera et il me ressemblera... Quoi de plus beau que de pouvoir reconnaître en son enfant les traits de la personne qu'on aime ? Peu importe que je doive être enceinte si ça peut nous permettre de réaliser notre vœu le plus cher.**

Il leva son regard vers son mari, qui semblait complètement déstabilisé par ce qu'il venait de lui dire, et ajouta avec un magnifique sourire :

**J'adorerais que notre bébé ait tes jolis yeux dorés.**

Yuki rougit furieusement tandis que leur voiture était totalement immobilisée dans les bouchons. Ces mots étaient sans aucun doute les plus beaux que Shuuichi lui ait jamais dit. En réalité, le jeune homme lui sortait toujours tout un tas de niaiseries romantiques. Yuki avait commencé à apprécier cette partie "fleur bleue" chez son petit époux mais ce qu'il venait d'entendre là était sans commune comparaison avec les mots d'amour qu'il entendait d'habitude.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses se mit alors à ricaner, interrompant le train de pensées de son mari.

**C'est moi qui te fais rire, baka ?! **grogna le romancier.

**Non, non ! Je repensais juste à notre voyage à Venise... C'est drôle, ça doit être là-bas qu'on l'a conçu... Ca me rappelle aussi le vœu que j'ai fait en jetant ma pièce dans la fontaine. Je l'ai fait tout en étant certain qu'il ne se réaliserait jamais... Mais on dirait que je me suis bien trompé. **

**Quoi ? Ton vœu c'était d'expérimenter personnellement les joies de la maternité ? **se moqua Yuki.

**Non, pas spécialement. C'est juste que j'avais pas réfléchi aux modalités de sa réalisation. En fait j'ai souhaité réussir ma vie de couple et fonder une famille avec toi. Ce que je voulais c'était élever TON enfant. Le reste importait peu. Bien sûr, je ne me doutais pas que ça incluait que je tombe enceinte, mais bon, je m'en moque parce que c'est TON bébé que j'ai en moi et c'est tout ce qui compte.**

Yuki esquissa un sourire. Shuuichi était tout bonnement adorable. Il était enceinte et alors ? C'était son mari, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Et depuis le début de leur relation il y a trois, il n'avait que le meilleur. Parti comme c'était, sa chance durerait encore longtemps avec le jeune homme et il l'espérait du fond du cœur.

**Je pense que je tiens le moyen parfait pour faire claquer mon père. Il va en crever à coup sûr quand il saura que j'ai mis un mec enceinte...**

**Yuki ! T'es méchant ! C'est ton père quand même !**

**Mouais, si tu le dis...**

**J'ai hâte de le dire aux autres en tous cas !**

**J'imagine leurs tronches... Tatsuha et Miri sont tellement tarés qu'ils vont nous sauter au cou et organiser une fiesta. Quant à ton pote Hiro...**

**Oui, Hiro sera ravi d'être parrain ! **

**Quoi ?! Hors de question ! **s'exclama le blond.

**Mais... Mais tu avais dit toi-même qu'il le serait ! **

**J'ai dit ça, moi ? M'en souviens pas, **répondit le romancier, feignant le trou de mémoire.

**Je sais que t'aime pas Hiro mais c'est mon meilleur ami. Et je te rappelle qu'il a toujours aidé et encouragé notre relation, **insista Shuuichi avec véhémence.

**Ouais mais ça implique que Miri soit la marraine...**

**Et alors ?**

Après un instant silence pesant qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, le chanteur dit :

**Bon bah, Hiro sera parrain et tu es libre de choisir la marraine.**

Un nouveau silence.

**C'est honnête comme marché, non ? Alors pourquoi tu tires la gueule ?**

**J'tire pas la gueule, **se défendit Eiri. **C'est juste que j'ai pas d'autre idée que Miri pour être marraine. Mika c'est hors de question et ta sœur est trop jeune.**

**C'est pas plus mal, ta cousine est super, **fit remarquer Shuuichi.

Pendant un moment, on n'entendit que le ronronnement quasi-innaudible du moteur de la voiture et du chauffage. Yuki fit avancer la voiture de quelques mètres à peine puis demanda :

**Comment penses-tu que ta famille va réagir ? **

En posant cette question, il faisait tout particulièrement référence à Shindoo Seichiro.

**Mmh... Et bien, c'est vrai que mes parents n'ont pas vraiment aimé l'idée que leur fils soit gay. Pas plus qu'ils n'ont apprécié que je me marie avec un homme. Je sais que mon père me détestera sûrement pour ça et ma mère, même si elle est venue à notre mariage et qu'elle tente de te considérer comme son gendre, je sais que ce sera dure pour elle. Mais qui sait... Peut-être que je me trompe et que l'idée de devenir grands-parents les mettra de meilleure humeur. En tous cas je suis persuadé que Maiko sera ravie de devenir tata.**

Malgré l'air jovial que se donnait Shuuichi, Eiri sentait bien que le jeune homme tentait davantage de se rassurer lui-même avec de douces illusions. Le semblant de relation que lui et Shindoo Hikari avaient pu établir était fragile et volerait sans doutes en éclats quand elle apprendrait qu'il avait mis son fils enceinte. Quant à ce salopard de Seichiro, vu ce qu'il avait fait avec le journal de Shuuichi, nul doute qu'il sauterait sur l'occasion pour tenter de les séparer de nouveau. Le pire était à craindre.

Comme s'il avait lu les sombres pensées de son mari, le musicien ajouta :

**De toutes façons, tout ça importe peu. Ce qui compte vraiment dorénavant c'est toi, moi et maintenant le bébé. Qu'on soit heureux. Est-ce que tu es heureux que ce soit moi qui porte ton enfant ? Tu aurais sûrement préféré que ce soit une femme, ça aurait facilité les choses... En fait je me rends compte que j'ai considérablement compliqué ta vie depuis que j'y suis entré et...**

**Tais-toi, baka. C'est vrai que tu me compliques toujours les choses mais j'ai choisi de vivre avec toi en connaissance de cause. **

Eiri approcha alors son visage de celui de Shuuichi qui sentait ses joues s'empourprer et son cœur battre la chamade. L'écrivain murmura d'une voix suave :

**Je ne pensais pas avoir d'enfant qui soit vraiment de moi puisque je t'ai choisi toi. Mais puisqu'on nous offre cette chance, alors évidemment que je suis heureux que ce soit toi qui porte mon enfant. Et je n'aurait jamais voulu que ce soit qui que ce soit d'autre que toi.**

Là-dessus, il embrassa profondément Shuuichi. Ce fut un baiser doux et langoureux durant lequel Yuki put goûter à loisir les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait. Lorsqu'il se séparèrent à l'appel de l'air, le blond reprit sa place et dit :

**Bien, je pense qu'on devrait suivre l'avis d'Andrée-sensei et quitter le pays. Pourquoi ne pas aller en France, comme ça tu pourrais continuer à être traité par elle... En rentrant je vais appeler mon éditeur. Je pourrais continuer à écrire mes livres depuis l'étranger mais pour toi ce sera plus compliqué. Je vais parler à Seguchi et Miri pour t'arranger une année sabbatique. Une absence de plusieurs mois va devoir être justifiée.**

**Tu prends tout ça très au sérieux tout à coup, **fit remarquer Shuuichi, un brin amusé.

**Le bébé, c'est aussi le mien, alors je voudrais qu'il grandisse dans un environnement aussi normal que possible. Avec nos vies, je me rends compte que ça revient un peu à demander la lune mais... Je pense que si on nous pose des questions sur les origines du bébé, on devra dire qu'il a été adopté.**

**Quoi ?! **s'exclama le chanteur, choqué.

**Shuu... Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on traite notre enfant avec curiosité parce qu'il n'aura pas de mère... Il aura déjà assez à faire avec le fait que ses parents sont gays. Mais on pourra lui dire la vérité ; il ou elle aura le droit de savoir.**

Après un petit instant de réflexion silencieuse, le regard baissé vers son ventre comme pour en consulter l'occupant, Shuuichi dit :

**Je suppose que tu as raison.**

**Bien sûr que j'ai raison, "maman". **

**Eh ! Yuki ! Je sais que je ressemble à une fille et que, vu les circonstances, on peut se poser des questions mais... Je suis un homme, pas une femme ! Et tu es bien placé pour le savoir, je te signale !**

**Oh oui... Même très bien placé... Ce qui me fait penser qu'on va devoir redoubler d'efforts si on veut profiter des dernières semaines avant que tu aies un gros ventre et que ça nous gène pour nos activité nocturnes.**

**Yuki ! **s'exclama le jeune homme, rouge comme une tomate.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Pourquoi faire toute une histoire de ce qui, pour de nombreux couples, était un évènement tout à fait normal ? Le fait que Shuuichi soit un garçon et que malgré tout il soit enceinte était certes étrange en soi mais aux yeux de Yuki, il restait le même. D'accord, il était plus surexcité et imprévisible que d'habitude à cause de la montée des hormones mais dans l'ensemble, ça n'avait pas plus d'impact que ça sur le blond. L'idée de devenir papa l'impressionnait davantage en fait, cumulé au fait qu'il avait dû brusquement s'arrêter de fumer pour la santé du bébé. Heureusement, d'après ce que leur avait dit le Dr Andrée lors de leur second rendez-vous trois jours plus tard, Shuuichi n'était enceinte que de six semaines environ. Cela laissait donc pas mal de temps encore aux époux Uesugi pour se faire à l'idée de leur future paternité.

De plus, ils en savaient désormais davantage sur cette étrange situation grâce à l'échographie effectuée par le Dr Andrée. En effet, en extérieur, Shuuichi restait un mec : pas de vagin, et aucun risque que sa virilité disparaisse. Mais en intérieur, on avait trouvé un utérus, des ovaires et des trompes... Comment ces choses étaient arrivées là ? Allez savoir... Mais cela n'avait pas semblé inquiéter la femme médecin plus que ça : elle s'était contenté de dire que certaines études avaient démontré qu'un homme sur 10000 était susceptible de porter en lui un appareil reproducteur féminin en plus de ses parties génitales masculines. Il s'agissait alors d'hermaphrodisme, qu'il n'y avait rien de dangereux à ça et que Shuuichi ne risquait rien.

Quand le jeune homme avait demandé, avec toute l'innocence qui le caractérise, de quelle façon le bébé sortirait-il, le médécin s'était contenté de répondre avec un large sourire aux lèvres : " A moins d'un changement de dernière minute ou d'un problème imprévu lorsque vous serez à terme, je pense que le bébé devra simplement sortir par là où il est entré.". Yuki avait alors haussé un sourcil dubitatif alors que son jeune époux avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles, ses grands yeux écarquillés de surprise, lui donnant ainsi l'air d'un poisson rouge sorti de son bocal. A l'évidence, il s'était clairement souvenu de quelle façon le bébé était "entré"...

Ca faisait plus d'une semaine maintenant qu'ils avaient découvert la grossesse de Shuu et étant donné que le départ pour Paris était pour dans quatre jours, ils avaient décidé qu'il était plus que temps de mettre leur entourage au courant. Hiro, Miri, Fujisaki, K, Sakano, Noriko, Ryuuichi et surtout Tohma étaient déjà au courant ; sachant que Shuuichi (et sa stupidité innée) finirait par laisser échapper le morceau sans trop le vouloir, Eiri avait pris les devants en annonçant l'évènement au petit groupe. Hiro n'avait pas dit grand chose à part " Félicitation ! ", Miri avait souri en écrasant sa cigarette et s'était proposée pour leur prêter son appartement sur Paris. K avait accueilli la nouvelle avec son habituelle joie made in America. Ryuuichi avait bondi partout en piaillant comme une perruche échappée de sa cage. Noriko était devenu presque aussi hystérique que Shuuichi. Sakano, lui, était depuis longtemps dans les vapes. Pour Fujisaki et Seguchi, ceux-là avaient manqué de se noyer dans leur tasse de thé. Le couple avait donc obtenu sans trop de difficultés l'année sabbatique qu'il réclamait, le temps que Shuuichi mette au monde leur enfant.

Mais le temps était venu de mettre les familles au courant. Ainsi donc, ils avaient choisi de se rendre à Kyoto pour commencer avec la famille Uesugi. De cette façon, ils n'auraient qu'à rentrer à Tokyo le lendemain matin, passer voir les Shindoo, et préparer leurs dernières bagages avant le départ pour la France le sur-lendemain.

Eiri avait carrément hâte de voir la tronche de Mika quand elle apprendrait la nouvelle et surtout de savoir si le vieux tiendrait le choc ou non, increvable comme il était (2). Lorsqu'il gara sa voiture dans le parc du temple de son père, il jeta un regard à Shuuichi : le pauvre semblait stresser à mort.

**Arrête d'angoisser, c'est mauvais pour le bébé, **le réprimanda-t-il froidement.

**Et comment tu veux que je me détende ? On va annoncer à ta famille que je suis enceinte au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! **

**Et alors ?**

**C'est facile pour toi ! Tu ne leur accordes aucun intérêt !**

**La question c'est " Pourquoi TOI tu leur accordes de l'intérêt ? ". **

**C'est ta famille et vos relations n'ont jamais été très bonnes. Et en entrant dans ta vie, je n'ai fait que les aggraver. Alors avec le bébé...**

**Le bébé et toi êtes ma famille. Ne tient qu'au vieux et à ma stupide sœur d'en faire partie, **dit simplement Eiri. **Le tout c'est de ne pas trop stresser Mika non plus, **ajouta-t-il en pensant à son futur neveu ou nièce.

**Kyah ! **s'enthousiasma Shuuichi, oubliant subitement tout de son angoisse. **C'est vrai que Mika-san va aussi avoir un bébé ! Comme ça notre enfant aura un camarade de jeu de son âge ! Sugoi !**

**Ouais, ouais, mais t'emballe pas trop, ok.**

Là-dessus, ils sortirent de la Mercédès noire, direction le dojo du temple où son père devait sûrement être en train de prier. Eiri, qui tenait fermement la main de Shuuichi dans la sienne comme pour le rassurer, ouvrit la porte.

**Aniki ! **s'exclama aussitôt Tatsuha, vêtu de son habit bouddhique, en courant vers le couple. **J'ai vu ta voiture entrer dans le domaine alors je suis venu tout de suite.**

Shuuichi se raidit un peu lorsque son jeune beau-frère arriva à leur hauteur. En effet, comme à chaque fois (que Yuki soit là ou non n'y changeait pas grand chose), le cadet Uesugi lui lança une oeillade séductrice.

**Arrête ton petit jeu, Tatsuha, **gronda le blond d'un air menaçant en prenant Shuuichi par la taille pour le serrer contre lui d'un air super possessif. **Où est le vieux ?**

**Euh... Il doit être dans l'aile ouest en train de célébrer un rite funéraire... A moins que ce ne soit un baptême... Pfff, on s'en fout. Pourquoi vous êtes là tous les deux ?**

**Contente-toi d'aller dire au vieux qu'on l'attend ici et qu'il se magne. Je vais appeler Mika sur son portable pour qu'elle vienne aussi. On a des choses à vous annoncer.**

**Ok, j'y vais, **obtempéra son benjamin.

Aussitôt que Tatsuha eut disparu au détour du couloir, Shuuichi se cramponna à Yuki en le serrant fort et chouina :

**Z'ai pieur ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire ? Ton père et ta sœur vont me voir comme quelqu'un de bizarre ! Et ton frère va se moquer de moi !**

**Mais non... Arrêtes tes conneries. C'est clair qu'ils vont être traumatisés à vie mais à part ça, tout ira bien...**

**Tu le penses vraiment ? **demanda Shuuichi en levant ses grands yeux violets et humides d'émotions vers son époux.

**Mais oui, mais oui...**

Là-dessus, le romancier sortit sont téléphone portable, sélectionna le numéro de sa sœur dans les contacts et l'appela.

**Moshi moshi, **répondit Mika.

**Ramènes-toi au dojo. J'ai un truc urgent à vous dire à tous. Et Shuu et moi, on a pas toute la journée.**

**Eh oh ! Parle-moi mieux que ça, sale gamin ! Je te signale que je suis enceinte et très fatiguée. Toutes ces hormones me rendent sujette aux coups de fatigue et...**

**Arrête de te plaindre ! Y'a pas que toi qui soit dans cet état !**

Avec ça il raccrocha, serrant un peu plus son amant contre lui. Ils n'eurent qu'à attendre quelques minutes dans le dojo avant de voir débarquer tout le clan Uesugi. Tohma avait tenu sa parole en ne mettant personne au courant alors forcément, les nouveaux venus se demandaient pourquoi on les avait fait venir si précipitamment et surtout ce que faisait le fils indigne de la famille et ce gamin aux cheveux roses au temple familial... Ca ne présageait rien qui vaille...

Eiri était assis ses talons comme on le fait dans un temple et comme on le lui avait enseigné depuis l'enfance, et Shuuichi somnolait, assis en tailleur, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de son époux.

**Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si important et de si urgent pour que je sois obligé d'abréger ma cérémonie de mariage ?! **gronda sévèrement le père, Uesugi Toruu.

Lui, sa fille et son plus jeune fils s'assirent face au blond et à son compagnon qui s'était réveillé en sursaut en entendant la voix du patriarche.

**Arrête de râler et écoute ce qu'on est venu vous annoncer, **répliqua Yuki.

**Parle mieux à ton père, mioche désobéissant ! **ordonna Mika avec encore plus de poigne qu'à l'accoutumée.

_Même si elle est enceinte, son attitude ne change pas trop de celle de d'habitude, _pensa l'écrivain en jetant un regard glacial à sa sœur.

**Bon, pour commencer, Shuuichi et moi, on quitte le pays. On va en France pendant un an environ.**

**QUOI ?! **hurla le père en se relevant d'un bond, faisant sursauter le chanteur. **HORS DE QUESTIONS QUE CE GAMIN T'ELOIGNE DAVANTAGE DE NOUS !!!**

Shuuichi fut aussitôt secoué de sanglots. Il s'agrippa à la chemise de son époux avec ses petits poings et pleura comme une fontaine.

**Ouiiiin !!! Yuki ! Il est méchant avec moi !**

Cette attitude exacerbée de la part de Shuuichi lui correspondait assez, si ce n'est qu'en règle générale il s'abstenait de ce genre de démonstration émotionnelles en présence de la famille d'Eiri et tout particulièrement de son père. Tatsuha semblait hésiter entre s'inquiéter ou exploser de rire, Toruu exprimait une grimace de mépris hautain et Mika...

**Ouiiiin !!! Père ! Vous êtes trop méchant avec Shuuchan ! Il est si kawaii ! **

Tatsuha prit peur, de même que Yuki mais celui-ci le cacha parfaitement, et le vieux moine s'agenouilla près de sa fille pour la consoler.

**Tu vois ce que ton... ton...**

**" Mari " ? **suggéra Tatsuha.

**Oui ! **reprit sèchement le vieux en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le couple. **Ta sœur est très émotive en ce moment du fait de sa grossesse, alors dis à ton...**

**" Mari ",** intervint de nouveau le cadet.

**...de se contenir et de ne pas mettre ma fille, qui porte mon futur petit enfant, dans cet état lamentable.**

**A condition que tu en fasses autant pour Shuuichi, **imposa le blond en consolant son cher petit Shuu avec tendresse.

**Ah ? Et en quel honneur ?**

**Parce que la raison qui nous pousse à vouloir nous éloigner de notre vie trop médiatisée c'est que Tohma ne sera pas le seul à devenir papa dans les mois à venir, **lâcha simplement Eiri qui ne supportait pas qu'on fasse pleurer son adoré.

En fait, c'était tout à fait compréhensible et les raisons étaient les suivantes : il détestait simplement le voir en larmes et en peine, puis Shuuichi se mouchait toujours trop bruyamment et enfin, il devrait le consoler ensuite. En temps normal, la seule idée de "réconforter" le jeune homme faisait monter en lui une vague de désir, mais au fil des années il avait compris que juste après une visite au père Uesugi, il n'obtenait du musicien que quelques câlins car se dernier était trop déprimé pour davantage d'activités "sportives". En bref, de quoi le frustrer à mort. Et Eiri détestait être frustré.

De leur côté, les deux moines restaient plantés là, comme deux pousses de palmier à ananas, les yeux ronds comme des coupelles. Ils ne paraissaient pas sûrs d'avoir bien compris, ou du moins d'avoir bien entendu ce que venait de dire Eiri.

**Que... Qu'est-ce que tu... veux dire par là ? **balbutia son frère, redoutant cette fois-ci sincèrement que sa conversation avec sa cousine et le staff de Bad Luck deux semaines plutôt ne se réalise (3).

**Toi et ce garçon, vous allez adopter, c'est bien ce que tu veux dire, n'est-ce pas ? **demanda promptement le chauve.

**Non, **se contenta de répondre son fils aîné.

**Alors vous... vous avez fait appel à une mère porteuse ou quelque chose du genre ? **

**Non.**

C'en était presque risible à ce stade, voir même carrément fendard. Mais Yuki était un homme de glace qui ne se permettrait pas d'exploser de rire, du moins sauf quand un certain jeune homme à la tignasse rose jouait à l'étudiante studieuse en uniforme de lycéenne, venant le distraire dans son bureau en lui murmurant des cochonneries à l'oreilles et en... _Bon, je leur dit ou pas ? Il faut que ce soit le plus percutant possible pour faire claquer le vieux sur le coup... _pensa-t-il.

**En fait, Shuuichi est enceinte. Il porte mon enfant. On va avoir un bébé et le grand jour est prévu pour la mi-Novembre d'après ce que nous a dit le médecin, **finit-il par dire.

Après un moment de silence, la mâchoire de Tatsuha tomba au niveau de ses genoux et ses yeux manquèrent de rouler sur les tatami tant ils étaient exorbités. Son père s'écroula net, mais Eiri savait que ce salopard était trop teigneux pour être mort. Mika, quant à elle, alors qu'elle s'était contentée de renifler bruyamment dans les bras de son père jusque là, se tourna vers lui, une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Puis, au lieu de se jeter sur le vieux pour voir s'il allait bien et s'il respirait encore, elle se leva en criant :

**YATTA ! C'est génial ! Shuuichi est enceinte en même temps que moi ! On va faire les boutiques ensemble ! Choisir la layette ensemble ! Et on ira à nos cours de yoga ensemble avec Tohma et Eiri ! **

**Yoga ? **demanda Tatsuha, enfin sorti de son coma débilique.

**Bah oui, pour apprendre à se calmer, à bien respirer et à être en harmonie avec notre corps ! **expliqua Mika en s'adressant à son benjamin comme à un gamin de trois ans.

**Euh... Je crois pas que tu aies bien compris, Mika, **intervint Eiri. **Shuuichi et moi partons à Paris dans deux jours et ce, pour une année complète.**

**Oh ? Oooooh... **fit-elle, déçue comme une fillette à qui on aurait refusé un tour en poney.

**Mais c'est pas grave, Mika-chan ! **s'enthousiasma le musicien, emporté par une joie effrayante. **Tu viendras nous rendre visite là-bas !**

**Oui, t'as raison ! YATTA !!!**

Et tous deux se mirent à danser une espèce de gigue du bonheur devant les deux frères qui les observaient d'un air... d'autoroute (4).

**Ils sont désespérants... **se lamenta Tatsuha.

**Venant de Shuuichi c'est pas nouveau. Pour Mika, là ça fait peur... **approuva Yuki.

**Au fait... On fait quoi pour le vieux ? **s'enquit le plus jeune en jetant un petit coup d'œil à son paternel qui était toujours dans les vapes.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Après la famille Uesugi, il fallait encore annoncer la bonne nouvelle à la famille Shindoo ce qui, à leurs yeux, ne serait peut-être pas un si bonne nouvelle que ça. Surtout qu'ils venaient les voir sans avoir prévenus de leur visite. Shuuichi tremblait comme une feuille devant la porte de la maison maternelle et Eiri lui prit la main, caressant sa joue de l'autre.

**Ca va bien se passer, mon cœur... **murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

**Tu sais comme moi que non. Mon père... Il ne supportera jamais l'idée que je... Eiri, j'ai peur qu'il me rejette...**

**S'il fait ça, c'est qu'il est trop stupide pour faire passer le bonheur de son enfant avant ses préjugés à la con, **le rassura le blond.

Mais Shuuichi n'était pas vraiment convaincu que son bonheur soit une priorité absolue pour son paternel. _Il va me rejeter, me blesser. Pour lui, ce sera le pire affront qui soit... Que je déshonore la famille en mettant un enfant au monde, comme une femme, alors que je suis un garçon... Il ne tolère déjà pas que je sois gay... Mais je crois que ce qui le dérange le plus c'est d'imaginer que dans notre couple, je suis celui qui se soumet à l'autre physiquement et aussi mentalement... Je joue le rôle de la femme dans notre couple, c'est clair, je ne peux pas me voiler la face. Moi, je m'en moque tant que je suis avec Eiri... Mais mon père ?_ Le musicien tentait de se donner du courage en se rappelant les paroles qu'il avait dites à son mari en sortant du cabinet du Dr Andrée le jour où ils avaient appris sa grossesse. " Ce qui compte vraiment dorénavant c'est toi, moi et maintenant le bébé." Et puis, son grand amour était avec lui et sachant cela, il savait qu'il pouvait tout affronter.

Alors que Yuki allait appuyer sur la sonnette, il retint sa main et demanda :

**Eiri ?**

**Hmm ?**

**Je sais que, de nous deux, c'est moi qui tiens le rôle de la femme. Mais toi, tu me considères comment ?**

**Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre...**

**Et moi je suis pas sûr de savoir comment te l'expliquer...**

Avec un léger froncement de sourcils, le romancier demanda :

**Ca a à voir avec ce maudit journal que j'ai lu ?**

Shuuichi ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venait ses craintes. Avait-il seulement besoin de s'assurer qu'il était en sécurité auprès de Yuki ? Etait-ce l'idée de se confronter de nouveau à ses parents qui lui faisait peur ? Ou était-ce l'ombre de ce journal qui planait au-dessus de lui et qui le faisait douter ?

**Je ne sais pas... Pour moi, qu'est-ce que tu serais capable de faire, Yuki ?**

Eiri ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre avec son petit cœur. Le pauvre avait les nerfs à fleur de peau à cause de sa grossesse ce qui, chez une personne hypersensible comme lui, n'augurait rien de bon. Il avait pu le voir la veille à Kyoto. Pris de cours par ces étranges questions, l'écrivain se dit que le mieux était de lui donner une réponse franche et immédiate pour que le chanteur ne se méprenne pas sur le silence qui commençait à s'imposer entre eux. Alors il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et répondit tout bas au creux de son oreille :

**Je serais capable de tout pour toi. Je suis prêt à tout subir pourvu que tu restes avec moi. **

Le regard améthyste de son amant se leva vers lui, brillant et amoureux. Et le petit sourire qui était apparu sur ses petites lèvres roses suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il avait dit les mots que Shuuichi avait besoin d'entendre. _Je ne suis pas mauvais pour le consoler, c'est rassurant, _se dit le blond.

**Promet-moi de ne pas réagir au quart de tour si mon père te provoque, **murmura Shuuichi. **Parce que là, ce sera sans aucun doute beaucoup plus dur de lui annoncer ma grossesse que ça ne l'a été de lui apprendre notre mariage.**

**Je ne m'énerverai pas, promis.**

**Bon, allons-y, **marmonna le jeune homme.

Il rassembla son courage et sonna. Il sentait l'étreinte du blond autour de sa taille se resserrer chaleureusement. La porte s'ouvrit sur Shindoo Hikari :

**Oh ! C'est vous ? **s'exclama-t-elle en affichant un sourire accueillant. **Daijobuka ?**

_Maman fait vraiment beaucoup d'efforts pour se montrer gentille mais honnêtement, je ne sais pas si elle saura accuser le choc de savoir que son fils est enceinte... _songea Shuuichi avant de répondre :

**Hai, iidesu.**

Il embrassa sa mère qui l'étreignit avec amour avant de se tourner vers Eiri pour s'incliner face à lui poliment.

**Ohayo gozaimasu, Hikari-san, **répondit-il en la saluant de la même manière.

Elle s'écarta de la porte d'entrée et fit entrer son fils et son gendre.

**Maiko ? Descends ! Ton frère et Eiri-san sont là !**

Un " Kyah !!! " assourdissant retentit, appartenant à une voix qu'aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne connaissait. La sœur du chanteur dévala les marches pour se jeter au cou de son aîné, tandis que suivait derrière elle une jeune fille à l'air ahuri, les yeux en cœur lorsque son regard se posa sur Yuki. Celui-ci la toisa avec froideur lorsqu'elle s'inclina bien bas pour le saluer.

**Hajimemashite, Yuki-sama, **s'exclama-t-elle, attirant l'attention de Shuuichi qui s'écarta de sa sœur pour observer cette inconnue qui se permettait tant de familiarité avec SON Yuki (5).

S'agrippant avec possessivité au bras de ce dernier, il jeta un regard meurtrier à la pauvre fille et lui dit :

**T'es une fan, c'est ça ?**

La demoiselle, choquée par le comportement quelque peu agressif du chanteur qu'elle n'avait même pas salué, répondit faiblement :

**Euh... Euh... Bah euh... Ou... Oui...**

**Aniki ! Arrête de lui faire peur comme ça avec ton regard de malade échappé de l'asile ! **s'exclama Maiko en se tournant vers son beau-frère pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue d'un petit hochement de tête. **Rei, je te présente mon frère Shuuichi et son mari, Eiri-san. Vous deux, voici Tsuzuki Rei, une amie du lycée. Elle et moi allons faire notre rentrée ensemble à la fac de Kyoto en Avril.**

**Ce qui me fait penser... Omedetoo gozaimasu, Maiko-chan, pour la réussite de tes examens, **dit Eiri avec un microscopique (mais très sincère) sourire. **Avec toute l'agitation du mois de Février j'en ai oublié de te féliciter. Ca a dû être assez difficile pour toi de préparer tes examens et d'aider Shuuichi pour l'organisation du mariage en même temps.**

**Non, ça a été. Mais merci beaucoup, vos félicitations me vont droit au cœur, **remercia la jeune Shindoo avec un sourire aussi radieux que celui de son frère.

**Bien, que nous vaut la surprise de votre visite ? D'habitude, vous nous prévenez toujours de votre venue, **dit Hikari.

**Bah en fait, on est venu vous annoncer deux nouvelles, **commença Shuuichi.

**Des nouvelles qui concernent votre famille aussi bien que la mienne, **ajouta Eiri.

Madame Shindoo, qui comprit très bien le subtile sous-entendu de son gendre, dit à Maiko :

**Ma puce, il va falloir que tu raccompagnes ton amie. Je suis vraiment désolée Rei-chan mais tu n'auras qu'à revenir demain si tu veux.**

**Oh oui, bien sûr Hikari-san. Sayoonara, **fit la jeune fille en saluant respectueusement les personnes présentes.

En compagnie de la cadette du chanteur, elle alla récupérer son manteau, son écharpe et ses chaussures. Yuki et Shuuichi furent conduits dans le salon en attendant que Maiko les rejoigne.

**Chichi n'est pas là ? **s'enquit le musicien en s'asseyant sur le sofa, tout près de son mari, se blottissant instinctivement contre lui, à la recherche de confort.

**Il est parti au café avec des amis du bureau. Il ne m'a pas dit quand il rentrerait.**

_Oh non... _pensa le jeune homme. _Moi qui voulais balancer le morceau à tout le monde d'un coup pour passer le moins de temps possible ici... Finalement je vais devoir attendre chichi._

**Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? **lança joyeusement Maiko en entrant dans la pièce pour se laisser lascivement tomber dans un fauteuil face au couple tandis que la mère servait au mini-bar une carafe de punch et une bouteille de citronnade fraîche avant de revenir avec le tout sur un plateau.

**En fait, il vaudrait mieux que papa soit là aussi, **dit Shuuichi.

**C'est une si grande nouvelle que ça ? **s'étonna Madame Shindoo.

**On peut dire ça, oui, **approuva Eiri. **Et encore, je pèse mes mots.**

A en juger par l'expression sur le visage des deux femmes, l'écrivain avait eu le mérite de piquer leur curiosité.

**Dites-le nous ! **s'enthousiasma aussitôt la plus jeune tandis que Shuuichi se servait en soda.

**Tu ne bois pas de punch, mon chéri ? C'est pourtant ton alcool préféré, **fit remarquer la mère de famille. **J'en garde toujours une bouteille au cas où tu nous rendrais visite.**

**L'alcool m'est interdit. Vaut mieux l'éviter dans mon état, **répondit simplement l'interrogé.

Yuki leva les yeux au ciel dans un soupir exaspéré. _Quel calamité, ce gosses ! Dans l'art de foutre les pieds dans le plat et de lâcher des indices de la taille d'un tank, il est roi ! _En effet, intriguées par la réponse de son fils, Hikari insista.

**Shuuichi, vas-tu te décider à me dire ce qu'il en est ? Pourquoi diable t'aurait-on interdit de boire de l'alcool ? Tu es malade ? Une maladie du foie, c'est ça ? O Kami ! Je t'ai toujours dit que tu mangeais beaucoup trop de saloperies. Trop sucrées, trop grasses, trop pleines de colorants et autres produits chimiques... Kyaaah !!! Tu vas mourir ! NOOOOON ! **s'affola la mère du chanteur.

Devant cette hystérique, Yuki eut du mal à garder son sang froid. Elle faisait vraiment peur à voir. Un spectacle effrayant... On aurait dit un mauvais drama à la fois surjoué et surréaliste. On voyait bien d'où Shuuichi tenait son hyperactivité et son talent de drama-queen.

**Euh... Non, maman j'vais pas mourir... **tenta de la rassurer le jeune homme.

Aussitôt, elle s'arrêta de pleurer pour venir prendre son fils par les épaules et commencer à le secouer comme un prunier.

**Qu'est-ce qui te prend de faire des frayeurs pareilles à ta mère, hein ?! **s'écria-t-elle.

**Euh... **parvint à articuler le chanteur.

Yuki intervint pour le bien-être du peu de neurones présents dans le crâne de son mari ainsi que pour celui du petit miracle que Shuuichi portait en lui.

**Hikari-san, arrêtez de le secouer. Ca non plus, ce n'est pas bon pour lui, **affirma le blond en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa belle-mère.

En effet, Shuuichi se sentait déjà un peu nauséeux. Il fit de son mieux pour réprimer son envie de courir aux toilettes pour régurgiter son petit-déjeuner. Sa mère se calma rapidement et demanda :

**Mais que se passe-t-il donc ? Peu importe que Seichiro soit là ou non ; je ne peux pas attendre son retour pour savoir.**

**C'est que... Ce ne sera pas facile de lui annoncer, **expliqua Shuuichi. **On voulait que vous soyez tous présents pour ne pas avoir à le répéter...**

**Donc... C'est une mauvaise nouvelle ? **en déduit Maiko.

**Non, non ! **assura aussitôt son frère en agitant les mains avec véhémence comme pour renforcer ses mots.

**Je pense que ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée de leur dire, même si ton père n'est pas encore là, **lui dit Yuki.

Shuuichi leva son grand regard pur vers lui et Eiri ne put que lui sourire en retour. Un sourire qui ne manqua d'ailleurs pas d'émouvoir Maiko qui connaissait très bien son caractère de cochon. Elle avait été jusque là habituée à sa froideur et maintenant, elle était éblouie par son romantisme et sa douceur à l'égard de son frère adoré.

**Hmmm... **commença le musicien. **D'abord, Eiri et moi avons décidé de quitter le Japon pendant un an environ. On va aller en Europe pour nous éloigner de notre vie trop agitée et trop observée. Ca nous donnera le temps de consolider notre couple mais surtout de nous préparer pour...**

**Vous... Vous partez si loin ? Pourquoi l'Europe ? Pourquoi pas la Corée du Sud ? Ou Hong Kong ? Tu aimes bien Hong Kong, c'est là-bas que tu as été pour ta dernière tournée, et puis c'est bien plus proche ! **le coupa Hikari en retournant s'asseoir.

**Trop proche pour nous, **répondit Yuki. **Shuuichi et moi sommes trop populaires là-bas. Nous voulons avant tout être tranquilles et retirés de notre vie constamment épiée par des millions de gens.**

**C'est compréhensible mais, pourquoi maintenant ? Si peu de temps après votre mariage et alors que vous rentrez à peine de lune de miel... Et puis, Bad Luck a prévu un nouvel album il me semble, non ? Et vous, Eiri-san, vous deviez finir votre saga ! Il reste encore deux tomes, **s'enquit Maiko.

**Rien ne m'empêche de les écrire dans un autre pays et de les envoyer à mon éditrice, **répondit le romancier.

**Et moi, je viens de boucler l'album. Miri est d'accord pour se passer de la tournée promotionnelle. Elle a dit qu'un peu de marketing plus la pub que fera l'annonce de mon année sabbatique seront suffisants pour vendre à plusieurs millions d'exemplaires notre CD, **renchérit Shuuichi.

**Oui mais, pourquoi ? **répéta sa cadette.

Après un long silence, le jeune homme répondit :

**Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, Eiri et moi voulons préparer l'agrandissement de notre foyer. On a rêvé d'avoir un enfant et notre souhait nous a été accordé... Je... Je vais avoir un bébé.**

Un autre silence, beaucoup plus lourd que le précédent se posa, plongeant la pièce dans une atmosphère gênante et étouffante.

**Tu... Tu veux dire que... Que vous avez obtenu le droit d'adopter, c'est bien ça ? Votre dossier a enfin été accepté ? **balbutia Madame Shindoo.

Mais Shuuichi ne répondit pas. Il se blottit instinctivement contre son époux et ferma un instant les yeux, comme pour se donner du courage. Eiri quant à lui, n'en revenait pas de voir que la famille de son mari autant que la sienne, refusait de croire à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. D'accord, le fait qu'un garçon soit enceinte n'est pas la plus courante des choses. Mais tous semblaient avoir compris du premier coup et persistaient à se butter en niant l'évidence.

**Ce que Shuuichi veut dire c'est qu'il attend un enfant. Il est enceinte, **simplifia Eiri.

**On a été voir un médecin, une très bonne spécialiste. Elle a fait de très nombreux examens qui se sont tous révélés positifs malgré le fait que je sois bel et bien un garçon. Quelque chose à voir avec "l'hermaphrodisme" d'après ce que j'ai compris, même si elle n'est pas encore tout à fait certaine de la cause de ma grossesse. Elle continue de faire des recherches sur mon cas. **

Après quelques hésitations, Maiko vint s'asseoir auprès de son frère, le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura, les larmes aux yeux :

**Ca me fait tellement plaisir pour vous deux. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais je suis sincèrement heureuse que ce soit arrivé. Je commençais à avoir peur que vous ne puissiez jamais adopter mais là c'est encore mieux, non ? C'est même la chance de votre vie. Peu importe que ce soit bizarre ou non, vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi. Tu es mon frère Shuuichi, et vous aussi Eiri-san, alors je veux être à vos côtés pour cet évènement. **

Sans lâcher Shuuichi, elle adressa un sourire chaleureux et bienveillant à Yuki, qui le lui rendit volontiers.

**Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire, **dit enfin Hikari. **C'est vraiment trop étrange pour moi.**

**Trop étrange pour que tu restes à mes côtés comme Maiko ? **demanda le jeune homme d'une toute petite voix.

**Il faut que tu comprennes mon chéri que, jusque là, j'ai fait de nombreux efforts. J'ai essayé de m'adapter à tes choix de vie mais je n'ai pas encore vraiment accepté ton homosexualité, tu sais... Je... J'ai l'impression de ne plus te comprendre... J'ai l'impression que tout m'échappe. **

A l'évidence, elle avait du mal à suivre les changements survenus dans la vie de son fils depuis sa rencontre avec Yuki. En réfléchissant bien, c'était vrai qu'elle avait essayé de dépasser ses préjugés pour le bien de son fils et de sa famille. Elle avait été jusqu'à enseigner à Eiri l'art de la danse. Elle était même venue au mariage et s'était montrée la plus avenante possible avec son gendre. Elle avait tenté d'être une bonne mère à tous les égards. Mais là c'en était trop pour elle.

**Alors même si je suis ton fils, le fait que je sois différent te dérange trop... Ca te dérange tant que ça que je sois enceinte, maman ? **demanda Shuuichi d'un air presque résigné.

**J'aurais dû savoir qu'avec cette histoire de mariage de pédés, ce ne serait que le début des problèmes ! **gronda alors la voix de Shindoo Seichiro en entrant d'un pas furibond dans la pièce. **Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour avoir un fils comme toi ? Je croyais t'avoir inculqué les bonnes bases de la vie. Les notions comme l'honneur, le respect de sa famille... Mais ça n'a pas suffit ! **hurla-t-il en traversant le salon en direction de son fils. **Tu as déshonoré ta famille aux yeux de tout le pays en te montrant au bras de cet homme et maintenant quoi ?! **

Shuuichi pleurait déjà toutes les larmes de son corps, tremblant de tout son être. Instinctivement, comme un petit enfant qu'on gronde, il ramena ses genoux contre lui et se boucha les oreilles en plaquant ses mains dessus, sous les yeux stupéfaits de Yuki qui était vraiment loin d'imaginer la violence de Monsieur Shindoo.

**Tu... Tu es enceinte ?! TU ME DEGOUTES ! **s'écria celui-ci en repoussant violemment Maiko qui était encore auprès de son frère pour saisir Shuuichi par le col, le levant du canapé sans trop d'efforts.

Avec une force surprenante, le père jeta son fils au sol. Perdu dans ses larmes, Shuuichi ne se défendit pas même pas lorsque son père le gifla une première fois. Et il n'aurait certainement pas réagi non plus au deuxième coup si Eiri n'avait pas arrêté le geste de Shindoo père.

**Ca suffit, **gronda-t-il, hors de lui.

Il avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas briser la nuque de connard qui avait osé lever la main sur son amant. Lorsque son beau-père se tourna pour lui jeter un coup d'œil chargé de haine, il eut du mal à réprimer une exclamation de stupeur lorsqu'il se retrouva face à un visage froid et menaçant. Le regard d'ambre de l'auteur affichait une expression assassine ; une expression qu'il s'était pourtant juré de ne plus montrer à qui que ce soit. Celle-là même qu'il avait adressée à Aizawa après le viol de Shuuichi.

**Lâchez-le, **ordonna-t-il avec une voix si grave que sa seule résonance suffisait à faire frissonner de terreur toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

**C'est vous qui allez me lâcher, **répliqua cependant Seichiro en tentant de se dégager de l'emprise du romancier mais sans succès.

**Pour que vous leviez encore la main sur lui ? Hors de question. **

**Sinon quoi ? Vous me tuerez comme vous l'avez fait avec votre professeur il y a neuf ans ?**

Devant le regard stupéfait de Eiri, il ajouta avec un rictus mauvais :

**Que croyez-vous ? J'avais lu ce journal avant de vous le donner.**

Reculant d'un pas, comme confronté au fantôme de son passé, Eiri desserra son étreinte. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Seichiro pour se dégager complètement. Shuuichi avait quant à lui repris ses esprits. Les paroles de son père avait eu plus d'effet encore que le coup qu'il avait reçu. _Alors c'est lui ? C'est lui qui a donné le journal à Eiri ? Il me déteste donc à ce point ? _Il leva les yeux vers son époux pour trouver de la panique et de la peur dans son regard. _Il a tenté de nous faire du mal avec et maintenant il recommence en rappelant à Eiri son passé de manière aussi brutale... Ca veut dire que depuis longtemps il savait... Il savait pour tout... Pour le passé d'Eiri, pour mon viol... Il sait à peu près tous les détails de notre vie à cause de moi !_

C'est avec les larmes aux yeux qu'il se releva sous le regard inquiet et abasourdi de sa sœur et de sa mère. C'est sûr que ce devait être un choc pour elles. D'abord la dispute, puis ça... Ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on découvre qu'on a un assassin dans la famille. Avec l'annonce de sa grossesse, Shuuichi ne doutait pas qu'il en faudrait à peine plus pour que ça mère fasse une dépression nerveuse.

**Tu n'as pas le droit, **dit le jeune homme. **Tu n'as pas le droit de le juger de cette façon, pas plus que tu n'as le droit de me juger moi ! Tu es un menteur et un voleur. Et tu détournes la vérité comme ça t'arrange. Tu dis avoir lu mon journal, donc tu dois savoir ce qui est arrivé exactement il y a neuf ans. Eiri n'a fait que se défendre, rien de plus. **

Il passa devant son père et s'interposa entre lui et Yuki. Avec douceur, il prit la main du blond et dit à son père d'un air de défi :

**Puisque je te dégoûte autant, alors je ne voudrais pas risquer de salir ton beau tapis. Je m'en vais et je ne compte pas revenir de si tôt. Honnêtement, j'étais loin de m'imaginer que tu me haïrais à ce point. J'avais voulu croire, ne serait-ce qu'espérer un peu, que malgré tout le bonheur de ton fils t'importait un peu. Mais tout ce que tu as toujours fait c'est chercher à me faire du mal au travers de ma relation avec Eiri parce que tu as appris au travers de mon journal combien elle était importante pour moi, mais très fragile. **

**Je hais ce que tu es devenu. D'ailleurs, je n'ai même plus envie de te considérer comme mon fils. Tu as raison, tu pourrais salir notre famille. Alors sors et ne reviens jamais ! **siffla Seichiro avec rage.

Les larmes revinrent dans les yeux de Shuuichi qui, du coin des yeux pouvait voir sa sœur dont le visage était innondé par les pleurs du chagrin.

La main de Yuki se resserra dans la sienne, tirant le jeune homme de sa contemplation douloureuse.

**Vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez : votre fils était l'un de vos biens les plus précieux et vous le perdez aussi lamentablement. Moi qui me plaignais de mon père, je me rends compte maintenant que, malgré les apparences, je ne suis pas si mal loti en fin de compte. **

**Mon fils est mort le jour où il a quitté notre toit pour le plaisir de se faire enculer par un homme tel que vous, qui n'a aucune décence, pas même celle de refuser les avances d'un gamin. Vous auriez pu empêcher tout ça ! J'ai perdu mon fils par votre faute ! VOUS M'AVEZ PRIS MON FILS ! SHUUICHI N'EST PLUS MON FILS ! C'est n'est plus qu'un monstre dépravé ! **

Le coeur d'Eiri se serra. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Tout allait bien entre Shuu et ses parents jusqu'à ce que j'entre dans sa vie. Son père a raison, c'est moi qui ai accepté les avances de Shuu. Si j'avais voulu le repousser, j'aurai facilement pu. Mais la vérité c'est que j'étais autant amoureux de Shuuichi que lui de moi. Et par égoïsme, c'est MOI qui ait fait avancer notre relation, poussant Shuuichi à m'aimer davantage encore, pour qu'il ne me quitte jamais. Il n'avait pas besoin de moi, mais moi j'avais besoin de lui, de sa lumière, de sa présence, de sa chaleur, de son amour..._

Comme s'il avait senti les doutes en Yuki, le musicien passa ses bras autour de son époux, le serrant avec force, et lui murmura :

**Ne m'abandonne pas. J'ai besoin de toi, Yuki. Le bébé et moi avons besoin de toi... **

**Jamais, mon cœur, **répondit simplement le blond en resserrant lui aussi son étreinte.

Il sourit tendrement à la simple idée de la famille qu'il allait fonder. Cette unique pensée suffit à lui redonner toutes ses forces et avec un ton dur et froid, il dit à Hikari et Seichiro :

**Puisque vous ne voulez plus de votre enfant, il n'a plus rien à faire ici. Je le ramène chez nous. Au moins maintenant on sait tous à quoi s'en tenir. Vous êtes au courant pour le bébé alors il ne tiendra qu'à vous de venir voir votre petit enfant, mais à la seule condition que vous l'acceptiez comme il sera.**

Il prit Shuuichi par la main et quitta la pièce pour le couloir. Ils se dirigeaient vers la porte quand lui et son mari entendirent :

**Vous êtes vraiment les pires idiots que j'ai jamais vu ! Comment vous avez pu faire ça ? Il nous a offert une chance de faire partie de sa vie et vous l'avez rejeté ! C'est votre fils ! **

Maiko semblait vraiment hors d'elle.

**Tu t'adresses à tes parents, surveille ton langage ! **s'écria Seichiro.

**Non ! C'en est trop ! Shuuichi et moi avons toujours tout fait pour vous rendre fiers mais quoi qu'on fasse, ça ne suffit jamais ! De toutes façons, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'écouterais, papa. Après tout, tu t'es permis de lever la main sur ton propre fils et de lui dire les pires abominations qui soient ! Pourquoi je devrais me retenir de te dire ce que je pense ? Et ce que je pense c'est que je te déteste pour ce que tu as fais ! Tu lui jettes la pierre mais c'est de ta faute et non de la sienne si notre famille est si triste et toute disloquée maintenant ! Toi et ton orgueil, tes préjugés et ta stupidité !**

Un claquement sec retentit, suivit d'un faible sanglot. Shuuichi et Eiri allaient retourner au salon quand la voix de Maiko éclata avec force.

**Ca ne changera rien ! Au contraire ! Et maman est au moins aussi stupide que toi ! Elle est si passive qu'elle laisse sa famille se briser sous ses yeux sans rien dire ! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui me retient encore ici ! De toutes façons je pars pour Kyoto dans quatre jours pour ma rentrée à la fac alors autant que je me casse maintenant !**

Et sur ce, elle déboula dans le couloir, toujours en larmes.

**Maiko ? **appela doucement Shuuichi en s'approchant de sa sœur.

**Shuu... Shuuchan ? Vous étiez encore là ?**

**Oui. Et on a tout entendu, **répondit Eiri.

Avec un petit sourire amer, Maiko essuya ses larmes du revers de sa manche. Soudain, elle adressa à son frère et son mari un regard presque implorant.

**Emmenez-moi avec vous. Je ne vous dérangerai pas ! Je vais bientôt partir pour Kyoto de toutes façons... Ne me laissez pas avec eux...**

Pris de court, Shuuichi mit un temps avant de répondre :

**D'accord, on trouva un moyen pour que tu sois tranquille même après notre départ demain. **

**Je vous rejoins à la voiture ! **

Et là-dessus, la jeune fille grimpa les escalier vers sa chambre. Le couple quitta la maison et rejoignit la Mercedes en silence. Le regard triste mais résolu du chanteur en disait long sur ce qu'il éprouvait. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur que Yuki dit :

**Rien ne vous empêchera ta sœur et toi de revoir votre mère quand vous en aurez envie, du moment que tu ne croises plus ton père.**

**Mais je m'en veux...**

**De quoi ? C'est lui qui t'a rejeté et non l'inverse. Il a brisé le cœur de sa famille, pas toi. **

Puis, doucement, Eiri pris le visage de Shuuichi entre ses mains et regarda attentivement la marque bleuté sur sa mâchoire, à l'endroit où il s'était pris le coup de son père. La simple vue de cette ecchymose mettait le blond hors de lui. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Shuuichi recevoir ce coup, il aurait dû intervenir plus tôt. _Ca ne doit plus arriver... _se promit-il.

**Tu as un joli bleu. Tu as mal ?**

**Oui, **répondit tout bas le garçon.** A mon cœur. J'aurais dû me défendre. Si tu n'avais pas été là, il aurait pu faire du mal à notre bébé**, ajouta-t-il en posant ses mains sur son ventre.

**C'est vrai, **approuva Eiri, un peu plus froidement qu'il ne l'avait voulu. **Mais je devais forcément être là, parce que je suis ton mari et le père de ce bébé.**

C'est le moment que choisit Maiko pour entrer dans la voiture. Elle monta à l'arrière avec un énorme sac de sport et un sac à dos.

**Voilà, je n'ai rien besoin d'autre pour partir à Kyoto. Mes meubles sont déjà là-bas.**

**Tu es toujours certaine de vouloir partir ? **demanda Yuki en lui jetant un coup d'œil grâce au rétroviseur.

**Oui ! Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec eux.**

**Alors je pense que je vais demander à Hiro de s'occuper de toi pendant les deux-trois jours avant ton départ pour Kyoto. Miri ne sera pas là puisqu'elle nous accompagne à Paris pour nous confier les clés de son appartement là-bas, alors ta présence fera un peu de compagnie à Hiro. Et tu pourras nous rendre visite en France chaque fois que tu voudras. Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler et on te paiera le voyage. Quant aux parents, s'ils ne veulent plus payer tes frais d'étude, je le ferai, pareil pour ton loyer.**

Shuuichi était si heureux et si reconnaissant envers sa sœur qui, contrairement à leur mère, le soutenait... Il était prêt à tout pour sa cadette. Elle avait tourné le dos à leur famille pour lui, elle avait fait là un énorme sacrifice. Et pour ça, il ne la remercierait jamais assez.

Sur ce, les Uesugi et la jeune fille partirent vers l'appartement du couple. Demain était un jour nouveau, un pas de plus vers ce grand évènement... La naissance de leur enfant. Leur paternité.

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Ndla : **(1) Les occidentaux sont nuls pour les kanjis et même les japonais doivent demander avec quels kanji s'écrivent les noms propres, puisque plusieurs kanjis peuvent se prononcer de la même façon. (2) Quel sadique ce Yuki, mwehehehe... En fait, je suis quand même plus sadique que lui (3) Réferez-vous au chapitre 10, quand Tatsuha passe dans les studio de NG. (4) Encore un clin d'oeil à notre Gad national (5) Surtout que "sama" est tout sauf une marque de familiarité.

**Notes : **Un chapitre assez sombre n'est-ce pas. La rupture d'une famille n'est jamais une bonne chose. Mais je voulais une note de drama pour constraster avec l'heureux évènement à venir et le chapitre 10 qui était plutôt comique. Le 12 est déjà commencé alors un peu de patience. Merci à tous pour votre soutien et n'oubliez pas ma tite review Ja'ne !

**Lexique : **

Onegai : S'il te plait

Sensei : Titre signifiant professeur, mais aussi docteur.

Koko de suitte wa ikenai : C'est interdit de fumer ici !

Sugoi : Fantastique !

Daijobuka : Comment ça va ?

Hai, iidesu : Oui, tout va bien.

Ohayo gozaimasu : Bonjour (le matin avant 11h).

Hajimemashite : Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Chichi : Papa (quand on parle du sien à une tierce personne).

PS: Notez que le "su" en japonais se prononce "s" la plupart du temps, surtout quand il est en fin de mot. Je pourrais marquer seulement "s" mais je préfère rester fidèle au syllabaire d'origine.


	12. Le début du calvère

**Titre :** Des surprises à la pelle.

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Bêta-lectrice :** Shizuka Kurai

**Source :** Gravitation.

**Genre :** Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Mpreg, Lemon.

**Rating :** M.

**Paring :** Yuki Eiri / Shindou Shuuichi.

**Notes : **Un nouveau chapitre sur lequel il n'y a pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est qu'il est encore plein de conneries, comme les précédents. Au menu, conférence de presse avec des journalistes trop curieux, petite balade en avion et emménagement dans un appartement qui tient plus du palace que du T3. Bonne lecture à tous.

**Dialogues en gras. **_Pensées en italique._

_**Chapitre 12 : Le début du calvaire.**_

La condition de Miri et de Seguchi pour que Shuuichi obtienne son année sabbatique était que lui, et accessoirement Yuki, donnent une conférence de presse juste avant leur départ. Selon la productrice exécutive et le patron de NG, cette étape était plus que nécessaire pour expliquer au public et au média leur absence prolongée. Et jouant d'une pierre deux coups, cela leur ferait un peu de pub supplémentaire, ce qui, étant donné la durée de leur voyage, était non négligeable. L'annonce même de leur départ du Japon pour une si longue période avait déjà fait le tour du pays, créant une vague de rumeurs plus farfelues les unes que les autres. La conférence avait donc également pour but d'éviter ce genre de ragots tout en soutenant la curiosité du public et l'intérêt de tous quant à l'actualité de Bad Luck et de Yuki Eiri.

Il n'était pas vraiment nécessaire pour le romancier de venir à cette réunion de presse étant donné qu'elle était organisée par NG principalement. Mais Yuki refusait de laisser Shuuich faire face à tant de monde au risque de tomber dans des questions pièges ; déjà qu'en temps normal il avait tendance à carrément foutre les deux pieds dans le plat, mais étant enceinte, il risquait même de piquer une crise de nerf devant les médias, ce qui n'arrangerait strictement rien bien au contraire.

C'est pourquoi, quatre heures avant leur vol pour Paris, l'écrivain et son chanteur se dirigeaient vers la grande salle de réunion de NG Records pour cette fameuse conférence. Hiro, Fujisaki, Sakano, K, Seguchi et Miri étaient présents. Et même Maiko était venue. En effet, elle tenait à passer chacun des derniers instants de _ses_ frères sur le sol japonais avec eux. La cousine de Yuki partait avec le couple pour les accompagner jusqu'à son pied-à-terre parisien alors la soeur Shindou resterait seule avec Hiro jusqu'à son départ pour Kyoto. Le guitariste avait même décidé de l'accompagner pour s'assurer qu'elle soit bien installée dans sa chambre d'étudiante.

**J'étais vraiment obligé de venir ? **demanda Shuuichi en se traînant jusqu'à l'ascenseur pour monter au sommet de la tour NG.

**Evidemment, baka ! Comment donner une conférence de presse sans l'invité principal ? **répondit Yuki en donnant une légère tape derrière la tête de son époux. **En revanche moi, ma présence n'était pas nécessaire. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien envie de partir là, **ajouta-t-il en faisant mine de rebrousser chemin.

**YUKI !!! **hurla Shuuichi, commençant déjà à trépigner, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Maiko, juste derrière le couple, grogna à son beau-frère :

**Eiri-san ! Vous n'avez pas honte de lui dire ça ? Dois-je vous rappeler dans quelle condition il est ?**

Le romancier n'avait cherché qu'à taquiner son jeune mari, comme il en avait toujours eu l'habitude, mais en effet, il avait oublié que les hormones du jeune homme jouaient contre lui. Ainsi, lorsqu'il se retourna pour faire face à son Shuuchan qui l'attendait maintenant dans l'ascenseur avec K et Miri - puisque les autres étaient déjà en haut - il remarqua l'expression peinée et d'énormes larmes rouler sur ses joues de bébé tandis qu'il reniflait bruyamment.

Le manager, lui était presque mort de rire. La productrice, quant à elle, était plus qu'agacée par le comportement du blond et les sautes d'humeur de son musicien. Et Maiko, qui venait de les rejoindre dans la cabine, arborait une expression des plus sérieuses. Poussant un soupir mêlé d'exaspération et de reproches vis-à-vis de lui-même, l'auteur entra dans l'ascenseur et passa un bras protecteur autour de son amoureux.

**Arrête de chialer deux minutes ****ou ****les journalistes te prendront pour une femme battue s'ils voient tes larmes. J'ai pas envie de passer pour un homme violent, moi, **bougonna-t-il sans adresser un regard à Shuuichi, fixant les portes métallisées qui venaient de se fermer.

En effet, il savait que s'il croisait les yeux de son amant, il ne résisterait pas au besoin de l'embrasser et se montrer aussi tendre qu'un nounours ce qui, devant les autres personnes présentes dans cet ascenseur, était simplement hors de question. Surtout devant Miri qui se ferait un plaisir de le taquiner plus tard à ce sujet, lui rappelant combien son caractère de cochon à pu se ramollir.

Mais pour Shuuichi, ce bras que son Yuki avait passé autour de ses hanches, dans une étreinte possessive et rassurante suffisait largement à son bonheur. Alors il leva ses grands yeux améthyste vers le blond, lui fit un large sourire et essuya son visage humide avec le revers de ses manches.

**Bon, résumons, **intervint Miri.** Dans cette interview, on vous posera de nombreuses questions indiscrètes, comme toujours, alors contentez-vous d'y répondre avec naturel sans pour autant lâcher le morceau sur la grossesse de Shuuichi. Hiro et Suguru seront là pour le soutien moral, au même titre que Maiko-chan, ce qui rassurera Shuuichi et le mettra en confiance. Sakano est là car s'il n'entend pas en direct chacune de vos paroles, il aura un infarctus parce qu'il se sera stressé à mort en attendant le compte-rendu de la conférence. Seguchi sera également là en tant que président de la boîte. **

**Pourquoi ça ? C'est toi la productrice maintenant, non ? **lui demanda Eiri.

**Oui, c'est vrai. Mais on utilise les locaux de NG jusqu'à ce que ceux de BS à Tokyo soient finis. Et puis, c'est Tohma qui a découvert Bad Luck. Sans compter que l'une des conditions lors du rachat du contrat du groupe c'était que NG continuerait de percevoir un pourcentage de sept ****pour cent ****directs sur les ventes. Alors même s'il n'a pas vraiment son mot à dire, il doit quand même être présent pour la forme, **expliqua la jeune femme.

_Trop compliqué pur moi, ces conneries... _songea le blond. Mais bon, il connaissait suffisamment bien sa cousine pour savoir que malgré son jeune âge elle pouvait être un requin en affaire tout en restant totalement loyale et honnête. Ainsi, les avantages de Shuuichi étaient vraiment en sécurité entre ses mains. D'ailleurs, le musicien pouvait se sentir heureux et chanceux d'être dans les bonnes grâces de la guitariste ou bien elle aurait pu profité de sa stupidité et de sa naïveté pour lui faire signer un contrat truqué. Cette nana était si douée qu'elle était bien capable de vendre un peigne à un chauve.

Au bout de quelques instants, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le couloir du 27eme étage de l'immeuble, depuis lequel on pouvait entendre le murmures des journalistes présents dans la plus grande salle de cette étage, celle réservée aux conférences les plus importantes. K conduisit le petit groupe vers une entrée plus discrète afin d'éviter le brouhaha des médias et accéder plus directement aux tables préparées pour eux. Une fois dans la salle, l'agitation augmenta encore davantage : le couple le plus célèbre du pays, centre d'intérêt de tous, venait d'arriver.

Shuuichi s'installa à la place que lui indiqua K et Eiri s'assit juste à sa droite. Miri vint à gauche de Shuuichi. Hiro et Fujisaki restaient en retrait, hors du champ de vision des journalistes, de même que Maiko, Sakano et Tohma. Seul K était resté sur scène, debout juste derrière son chanteur. Le pauvre chanteur tremblait déjà comme une feuille à l'idée d'être face à tant de monde. Il redoutait plus que tout de dire une bêtise, quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Habituellement, il n'était pas si mal-à-l'aise face à la presse et au public, mais là tout était différent : il n'agissait plus uniquement de lui ou de Yuki... Il y avait le bébé.

Eiri, qui avait remarqué la tension de son petit mari, glissa sa main sous la table et la posa sur cuisse. Ce simple geste fit sursauter Shuuichi qui finit par se calmer un peu, un petit sourire encore un peu stressé apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Alors la main de son époux trouva la sienne et la serra tendrement et fermement à la fois.

**Si quelque chose ne va pas, dis-le moi et on s'en va****, d'accord **lui chuchota le romancier.

Shuuichi acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête avant de lui faire un nouveau sourire, cette fois plus déterminé et sûr de lui. Après tout, il avait toujours su que tant que son Yuki était à ses côtés, il était capable de traverser toutes les épreuves. Pourquoi en douterait-il maintenant ?

**Du calme, s'il vous plait, **demanda Miri de sa voix la plus sérieuse et autoritaire. **Nous ne pourrons commencer la conférence que lorsqu'il y a le silence.**

Etant tout naturellement le genre de femme qui en impose et qui obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut, la guitariste n'eut pas de mal à se faire obéir. Très vite, les murmures et autres bruits se turent. On n'entendait même pas une mouche voler. La productrice reprit alors.

**Tout d'abord, merci à tous d'être venus. Cette conférence ****a ****pour but de répondre aux principales questions que vous vous posez tous quant à l'annonce du congé prolongé pris par Shindou Shuuichi. Je vous demande donc de poser des questions chacun votre tour et de ne pas harceler mon musicien et son compagnon de questions beaucoup trop indiscrètes. C'est compris pour tout le monde ?**

Les hochements de tête évasifs dans le public lui firent comprendre qu'elle s'était bien faite entendre. D'un signe de la main, elle invita les journalistes à demander la parole et en choisit un parmi les bras levé. _On se croirait à l'école, _songea Shuuichi avec un petit sourire amusé.

**Pourquoi quitter le pays pour un période aussi longue qu'une année entière ? **demanda le premier reporter.

Le jeune chanteur se gratta le derrière de la tête, se demandant pendant un moment comment répondre à cet homme sans révéler que c'était parce qu'il était enceinte et qu'il voulait mettre au monde son bébé dans une clinique spécialisée en France. Alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de commencer, Yuki le prit de court et dit :

**Shuuichi et moi sommes ensemble depuis plus de trois ans maintenant et nous avons toujours été au centre de l'attention de tous, ce qui nous a beaucoup freinés. C'est pourquoi nous souhaitons nous éloigner un peu de toute cette sur-médiatisation.**

_C'est pas vraiment un mensonge non plus, _se déculpabilisa le blond. Un autre journaliste posa sa question après y avoir été autorisé par Miri.

**Si vous ressentez ce soudain besoin de vous éloigner maintenant, ****cela ****veut-il dire que votre couple bat de l'aile ?**

La question était si inattendue et si saugrenue que Yuki lui-même eut du mal à cacher sa surprise. Miri fronça les sourcils, visiblement pas bien sûre d'avoir correctement entendue la question. Du coin de l'oeil, Shuuichi remarqua tous ses proches faire des yeux ronds comme des billes, à l'évidence tous choqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Même le grand Seguchi Tohma en était abasourdi, ce qui fit pouffer de rire le jeune chanteur.

Les médias quant à eux étaient tous tenus à en haleine ; apparemment, ils considéraient tous cette hypothèse comme vraisemblable. _Après tout, c'est bien normal. Aucun d'eux n'est au courant de toutes les bonnes choses qui sont arrivées dans nos vies ces derniers mois, _songea Shuuichi en jetant un coup d'oeil à son ventre encore bien plat puis à la main d'Eiri qui serrait la sienne. Il lâcha la main de son blondinet de mari puis se décida à répondre avec un air grave :

**En effet, rien ne va plus entre nous... **

Tous retinrent leur souffle, stupéfaits d'une telle révélation, et une vague de murmures commença à se faire entendre, submergeant bientôt la salle entière. Yuki, lui même étonné de la réponse de son amant, se tourna vers lui et profita du brouhaha général pour lui demander tout bas :

**Comment ça "rien ne va plus" ? **

**Ne prends pas la mouche, mon amour. Je trouve cette conférence plutôt comique finalement et tu devrais t'amuser un peu aussi, c'est très déstressant en fait, **lui répondit Shuuichi tout aussi doucement avec un large sourire un brin sadique.

Sur le coup, Yuki ne comprit pas tout de suite où voulait en venir le jeune homme. Mais très vite, il sourit à son tour, cette même lueur moqueuse dans le regard.

**Du calme, s'il vous plait ! **gronda Miri avec fermeté, se faisant obéir presque aussitôt.

**En fait,** **Eiri et moi nous nous sommes disputés d'assez nombreuses fois ces temps-ci, **reprit Shuuichi d'un air dramatique. **Il est très à cran du fait que mon travail envahisse de plus en plus notre vie privé et me prenne trop de temps. **

**C'est vrai que j'ai parfois tendance à me sentir parfois délaissé, **approuva Yuki, jouant la femme au foyer désespérée. **Il rentre tard, prend à peine le temps de me dire bonsoir car il tellement épuisé qu'il s'effondre sur le canapé dès son retour. **

**J'irai même jusqu'à dire qu'il est sexuellement frustré, mon Yuki... Comprenez-le, c'est dur l'abstinence forcée, **rajouta le musicien.

Evidemment, les journalistes ne manquaient pas une seule miette de ce qui était dit, prenant en note ou enregistrant le plus détails possible. L'écrivain, quant à lui, était plutôt amusé par ce petit jeu mis au point par son amoureux, même s'il n'avait pas trop apprécié que celui-ci remette en cause ses performances sexuelles. Il savait que Shuuichi n'en pensait pas un mot, bien au contraire. Miri avait vite saisi leur petit jeu et plutôt que de les arrêter, elle avait décidé de s'en amuser. Pourquoi refuser un bon divertissement ?

**En ce qui me concerne, j'ai aussi une part de responsabilité à tenir là-dedans. J'ai trop tendance à faire passer mon écriture avant notre couple, ce qui m'empêche de passer avec Shuuichi le peu de temps que nos emplois du temps respectifs nous permettent d'avoir de libre, **renchérit-il.

**Donc tant que c'est encore possible, nous voulons sauver notre relation, et nous éloigner de nos vies professionnelles pour un temps est notre unique solution ! **finit le chanteur comme s'il annonçait de façon théâtrale la chute d'une tragédie.

Le silence studieux qui régna alors dans la pièce les rendit plutôt fiers de leur coup. Quelques sanglots se firent même entendre, échappant de certains journalistes émus aux larmes. Miri manqua de s'étouffer de rire mais se retint tant bien que mal. Pour Maiko, c'était une révélation : non seulement Yuki Eiri était l'homme parfait mais en plus il savait jouer la comédie avec excellence.

**J'étais loin de m'attendre à ça de la part de Shuuichi, toujours trop poli pour se jouer des gens. En général, c'est plutôt les autres qui tirent profit de sa crédulité. Quant à Eiri-san, il est tellement renfrogné que ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout de jouer la comédie en public de cette façon, **chuchota Suguru aux autres.

**Détrompe****-toi, Suguru-kun, **répondit Maiko, **Shuuichi a toujours eu beaucoup de gueule quand il était au lycée. **

**Et Eiri-san a toujours été un très bon comédien, **ajouta Hiro. **Comment crois-tu qu'il soit parvenu à convaincre le public qu'il est un grand romantique plein de tendresse ? C'est un mythomane charmeur, c'est inscrit dans ses gênes.**

**C'est vrai que son frère est dans ce genre-là aussi, **approuva le claviériste.

De leur côté, sur l'estrade, K et Miri attendaient patiemment la suite des événements. C'est alors que Shuuichi prit un air très sérieux, un peu comme lorsque Ryuuichi quittait sa phase "adulte décérébré" pour entrer dans sa phase "dieu omniscient qui a réponse à tout", et dit simplement :

**Honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à une question aussi stupide.**

Tous les journalistes le fixèrent un long moment sans trop comprendre, ne laissant que les craquements des flash des appareils photo rompre le silence. Eiri sourit, plutôt amusé par le comportement de Shuuichi et l'effet que leur petite mascarade avait eu sur l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

**Je crois que ce que Shuuichi ****veut ****dire c'est que non, notre couple ne bat pas de l'aile. En fait, tout est au beau fixe entre nous et sexuellement parlant, je suis et demeure une bête au lit et Shuuichi est toujours ****aussi insatiable. ****Il en demande toujours plus. Heureusement pour moi, c'est le meilleur coup du monde, **fit l'écrivain, ayant tout retrouvé de sa suffisance et de sa classe naturelle.

Shuuichi rougit comme une pivoine en entendant son mari déballer ainsi certains détails croustillants de leur vie sexuelle. Mais qu'importait vraiment puisqu'ils étaient ensemble et que d'ici quelques heures, ils partiraient loin pour n'être plus que tous les deux.

**Bien, question suivante, **fit Miri avant d'inviter un autre reporter à poser sa question.

Celui-ci semblait un peu plus malin que celui qui avait posé la question précédente. Aussi demanda-t-il :

**Je pense que tous ceux qui prête un minimum intérêt aux magazines les plus récents pourront dire que vous vous montrez de plus en plus souvent ensemble en public, contrairement au début de votre relation où rien n'indiquait franchement que vous vous reconnaissiez vous-même en tant que couple.**

**Où est la question ? **s'impatienta Yuki.

**J'ai pu noter une certaine complicité qui n'existait pas entre vous il y a encore quelque mois, et j'ai également aperçu que chacun d'entre vous portait un anneau similaire à l'annulaire gauche. Pouvez-vous nous en dire davantage ?**

Le chanteur et le romancier regardèrent en même temps leur main gauche puis se jetèrent un petit regard en coin avec un sourire tout juste perceptible.

**Et bien, c'est vrai que le Japon ne ****reconnaît ****pas le mariage homosexuel mais, pour nous et nos proches, ces anneaux suffisent à eux seuls pour symboliser notre appartenance l'un à l'autre, **expliqua Shuuichi.

Avec l'accord de Miri, ce journaliste se hâta d'interroger :

**Devons-nous comprendre que, comme n'importe quel couple, vous avez fini par sauter le pas ?**

**Shuuichi m'a toujours démontré ses sentiments à travers ses chansons ou tout simplement dans notre intimité mais moi j'ai toujours été assez distant. La plupart du temps je restais même très ****évasif ****au sujet de mes véritables sentiments pour lui alors j'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de rendre les choses définitives entre nous deux et de m'assurer que personne ne me prendrait mon amant, **répondit simplement et nonchalamment Yuki. **Ces anneaux, nous nous les sommes échangés en présence de nos familles et amis parce que nous n'avons besoin de la reconnaissance de personne d'autre que la notre et celle de nos proches pour ****exister ****en tant que couple. Alors oui, on peut dire que nous avons fini par sauter le pas.**

La question suivante fut toute autre :

**L'absence de longue durée que vous prévoyez aura forcément des ****répercussions ****sur vos carrières respectives. Comment pensez-vous que vos collègues et votre public le prendront ?**

Shuuichi fronça les sourcils et répondit sur le ton de l'évidence.

**Pour ma part, j'ai noué de ****profonds liens ****d'amitié avec les gens avec lesquels je travaille. Mon guitariste est mon ami d'enfance, comme mon frère. Mon pianiste est un garçon adorable et un ami cher. Mon manager est un peu ****effrayant ****mais c'est quelqu'un entre les mains de qui je remettrais ma vie sans hésiter. Mon producteur est un homme honnête et juste qui m'a toujours défendu. Ma patronne est une véritable confidente. Tous ces gens, je les aime, tout comme j'aime mon public. C'est pourquoi j'espère qu'ils comprendront que j'ai besoin d'un peu de repos pour me retrouver seul avec Yuki. **

Il garda un instant le silence avant de reprendre.

**Mais que personne ne s'inquiète : le fait que je quitte le pays ne ****veut ****pas dire que Bad Luck est fini, bien au contraire. Je vais écrire et composer de nouvelles chansons, et le groupe me rejoindra certainement pour enregistrer une ou deux ****chansons ****afin que la production continue. Cependant, il n'y aura aucune tournée, aucun concert, aucune promotion pendant un an, voilà tout.**

Tous les journalistes prenaient soigneusement en note les paroles du chanteur. _C'est bien la première fois que des gens font vraiment attention à ce que j'ai à dire. Finalement, j'aime beaucoup les conférences de presse, _songea le jeune homme aux cheveux roses.

**Bien, c'est assez pour aujourd'hui, **intervint la jeune productrice en se levant. **Pour répondre à toutes vos autres questions, un communiqué officiel vous sera proposé sous peu. Merci à tous d'être venus.**

Elle se tourna vers le couple et leur fit signe de se lever pour partir. Eiri s'exécuta, bien content d'en avoir enfin fini avec ce qu'il appelait les "corvées publiques". Shuuichi en revanche, traîna un peu pour faire plein de grands signes de la main en guise de salut à toutes les personnes venues.

**Ca suffit, crétin ! Allons-y ! **grogna Yuki en le tirant par la main pour le conduire vers l'ascenseur.

**Je vais vous accompagner à l'aéroport, **affirma K. **On descend vers le parking sous-terrain pour prendre le van. **

**On vient avec vous, **affirma Hiro, avec Maiko à ses côtés.

Tandis que le petit groupe quittait la salle, Seguchi les rejoint en appelant :

**Eiri-san ! **

**C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ce pot de colle ? **bougonna Yuki pour lui-même en s'arrêtant à contre-coeur pour faire face à son beau-frère, sa main toujours "amoureusement" serrée autour du poignet de Shuuichi.

L'expression dure et agressive sur ses traits fit très vite comprendre à Tohma que, quoi qu'il ait à dire, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il le fasse rapidement.

**Eh bien, depuis ton ****mariage ****avec Shindou-kun, nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de parler. **

**Il faut dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup apprécié ce que tu m'as dit lors de notre dernière conversation, **répliqua froidement le romancier, faisant référence à la fois où, peu de temps avant leur mariage, Mika et Tohma l'avaient coincé dans leur limousine pour tenter de le dissuader d'épouser son amant.

N'étant pas au courant de ça, Miri, qui avait "malencontreusement" entendu ce qu'ils se disaient, tendit davantage l'oreille. Eiri et Tohma le remarquèrent très bien, mais aucun ne dit rien ; le premier parce qu'il ne cachait jamais rien à sa cousine, et le second parce qu'il n'était pas en position de force face aux deux blonds.

**Allons, beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis. Le fait que Shindou soit... dans son actuelle condition y contribue beaucoup. Tu es un être très cher à mon coeur Eiri. Et Mika est ta grande soeur alors forcément, elle t'aime aussi. Or nous avons compris que l'unique condition pour nous de continuer à tenir un petit rôle dans ta vie est de faire un effort pour ****accepter ****les choses. Et les faits sont que Shindou et toi êtes mariés désormais et que votre couple va connaître très bientôt de ****nouveaux changements supplémentaires...**

**Tu peux arrêter de tourner autour du pot deux minutes et me dire directement ce que tu as derrière la tête ? **fit Yuki, qui commençait déjà à perdre patence.

**Hum... Et bien, je voudrais simplement que Shuuichi et toi sachiez que... Mika et moi sommes très heureux pour vous deux. Faites bien attention à vous lorsque vous serez là-bas.**

A la fois Eiri, Shuuichi et Miri étaient stupéfaits. Non seulement le grand Seguchi s'était incliné devant un concurrent - en la personne de Shuuichi - mais en plus il avait eu une note d'hésitation dans la voix. Même K et Hiro, qui attendaient un peu plus loin avec Maiko, étaient abasourdis. Pour la petite soeur Shindou, en revanche, il n'y avait pas lieu d'être bien étonnée. Certes elle ne connaissait pas bien Seguchi mais, d'après ce que son frère lui en avait dit, c'était un homme intraitable et infaillible. Pourtant même en sachant cela, la jeune fille sourit. _Quand il s'agit de Shuuichi, tout est possible. Je pensais que depuis le temps que Eiri-san __connaît __aniki, il s'y serait attendu. J'ignore moi-même comment il fait mais, Shuuichi parvient toujours à obtenir ce qu'il veut, même sans vraiment travailler pour, _se dit-elle.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Les au revoirs à l'aéroport avaient été émouvants, particulièrement pour Shuuichi qui, comme on pouvait s'y attendre de sa part, s'était mis à pleurer comme une fontaine. Il s'en voulait de laisser sa petite soeur faire sa rentrée à l'Université toute seule alors que leurs parents eux-mêmes lui avait tourné le dos. Il regrettait également de devoir laisser son meilleur ami derrière lui. Il avait même pleuré en songeant combien ça lui manquerait que ce psychopathe de K vienne le chercher chaque matin pour aller travailler. Tous lui avaient donc assuré qu'ils viendraient leur rendre visite.

Bien sûr, épuisé de tant de gros chagrins, Shuuichi était tombé comme une masse aussitôt arrivé à bord de l'avion. Cette fois, aucun problème avec la première classe. A dire vrai, avec Miri il n'y avait pas intérêt. Surtout que pour être sûre que ses cousins et elle seraient tranquilles pendant toute la durée du vol, elle avait acheté l'intégralité des places de la première classe. Du coup, ils avaient toute cette partie de l'avion pour eux tous seuls. Evidemment, c'était les hôtesses de l'air responsables de ce compartiment qui étaient contentes : moins de passagers à s'occuper.

Lorsqu'au bout de sa longue sieste de 5 heures, Shuuichi était allé au toilette et, éveillant la curiosité de son mari, y était resté près d'une heure.

**Tu peux me dire ce qu'il fout là-dedans depuis tout ce temps **gronda-t-il à sa cousine tout en gardant le regard rivé sur la porte des toilettes de la première classe.

**Qu'est-ce que j'en sais... Je suis pas un mec. Et encore moins un mec enceinte, **répliqua-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son magazine de manga.

Agacé par la réponse de la blonde, le romancier lui jeta un coup d'oeil meurtrier, prêt à lui envoyer une réplique bien cinglante à la figure. Mais il s'arrêta aussitôt lorsqu'il remarqua le gros titre sur la couverture du magazine.

**Tiens ? Il y a trois nouveaux films de Neon Genesis Evangelion en préparation ? **s'étonna-t-il.

**Ouais, **confirma la productrice. **Encore une production BS. **

**Je croyais que tes locaux n'étaient pas encore bâtis au Japon. **

**C'est vrai. Mais j'ai racheté la boîte qui produit Evangelion, **fit-elle en leva vers son cousin un large sourire satisfait. **Au fait, j'ai réussi à obtenir les tomes 12 de Yami no Matsuei et de D.N.Angel, **ajouta-t-elle en reprenant sa lecture.

**Comment t'as fait ?**

**Je les ai acheté, tiens.**

**Est-ce qu'il y a un seul truc au monde que tu ne peux acheter ? **demanda Eiri, blasé par les réponses de Miri.

Levant de nouveau les yeux, elle répondit avec un sérieux à vous faire froid dans le dos.

**Avec de l'argent, on peut acheter le monde mais pas le coeur des gens.**

**C'est très cliché.**

**C'est vrai, **approuva-t-elle en tournant la page pour continuer à lire.

**Tu me les prêteras **fit le blond en faisant référence aux inaccessibles volumes de manga que sa cousine avait en sa possession.

**Bien sûr. Le tome 8 de Loveless aussi ?**

C'est à ce moment que Shuuichi ressortit enfin des toilettes avec un je-ne-sais-quoi de différent.

**T'as changé de fringues, Shuuichi ? **demanda Yuki, ne parvenant pas à définir ce qu'il y avait changé chez son mari.

**Nop, **répondit le chanteur en se déhanchant entre les fauteuils pour rejoindre la banquette sur laquelle il avait fait sa sieste.

**Tu t'es... maquillé ? **tenta-t-il.

**Tu vas me vexer, Yuki, **avertit le jeune homme.

**J'aime beaucoup ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux, **lança Miri sans même avoir relevé les yeux vers son musicien.

**Merci, c'est très gentil Miri-chan, **s'extasia Shuuichi en se passant la main dans sa tignasse devenue... _NOIRE !!!_

**Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux ?! **s'exclama le romancier.

**Je les ai teint en noir, ça se ****voit ****pas ? Franchement, que mon propre mari ne remarque même pas ça ! J'te jure, je suis... Je suis... Je suis... OUIN !!! **hurla Shuuichi en se mettant aussitôt à pleurer à chaudes larmes. **Mon mari ne fait déjà plus attention à moi au bout d'à peine deux mois et demi de ****mariage **

**Quel mec indigne ! **fit mine de compatir Miri en fourrant une poignée de raisins secs dans sa bouche. (1)

Plus qu'agacé, à la fois par les pleurs incessants de son mari, l'attitude je-men-foutiste de sa cousine et sa propre stupidité, Yuki se leva pour rejoindre Shuuichi qu'il prit dans ses bras et installa sur ses genoux. Depuis l'annonce de la grossesse du jeune homme, l'écrivain ne cessait de s'étonner de la légèreté de son époux qui, bien qu'il s'empiffre de tout et de n'importe quoi à peu près tout le temps qu'il était réveillé, semblait ne peser toujours que 52kg. _Faut dire que chialer à longueur de temps, ça requiert de l'énergie, _se moqua-t-il.

**Arrête de pleurer deux minutes, Shuuichi. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir vu. Je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment, tu sais. Excuse-moi, mon coeur, **lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, s'assurant que sa foutue cousine n'entende pas les mots tendres qu'il lui chuchotait.

**C'est moi aussi... J'arrête pas de t'énerver. Je suis désolé. Je fais que pleurer tout le temps, **gémit Shuuichi entre deux reniflements.

Alors pour le consoler, Eiri lui fit un de ces nanoscopiques sourires dont il avait le secret et resserra son étreinte.

**Tu l'as même pas regardé, comment tu savais ? **souffla-t-il à sa cousine, dans le dos de son époux.

Et sans dire un mot, la guitariste pointa du doigt la poubelle à l'entrée des toilettes ; dedans, Eiri put y voir l'emballage vide d'une teinture pour cheveux. Il adressa à la jeune femme un regard mauvais en sifflant.

**Sale traîtresse ! J'croyais que tu savais pas ce qu'il faisait au toilettes !**

**Mais qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes dans mon dos, Yuki ?! **s'enquit Shuuichi.

Au lieu de lui donner une réponse digne de ce nom, le romancier lui ferma le claquet en l'embrassant. D'abord doucement, délicatement, ne faisant qu'effleurer les lèvres de son amant avec les siennes. Puis de plus en passionnément, approfondissant ce baiser en explorant avidement la bouche du chanteur. _Si seulement on n'était pas dans ce putain d'avion, je le prendrais sur place... _pensa Yuki, sans pour autant mettre un terme à leur embrassade et aux caresses qu'il procurait au jeune homme en glissant ses mains ci et là, tantôt sous son sweet-shirt pour sentir sa peau douce sur ses flancs, tantôt entre ses jambes, par dessus le tissu de son baggi.

**Dites, vous pourriez pas attendre d'être arrivés pour faire vos cochonneries ? J'ai beau être fan de yaoi, ça n'empêche que j'ai pas forcément envie d'assister aux ébats de mon cousin et de son chéri, **grogna Miri, rappelant ainsi sa présence aux deux amoureux.

**Désolé, Miri-chan. C'est juste que... C'est assez excitant de faire ça dans l'avion, **répondit Shuuichi, les joues en feu.

Eiri quant à lui, se leva et partit aux toilettes. Il lui fallait bien ça après avoir était interrompu de la sorte. _Pourquoi Shuuichi est-il encore plus excitant qu'avant ? Depuis qu'il est enceinte, il est encore plus mignon. Ca devrait être interdit par la loi ! _s'énerva-t-il en claquant la porte derrière lui.

**Oh ! Miri ? C'est vrai que tu es fan de yaoi ? **

**Oui, bien sûr, **se contenta de répondre la demoiselle.

**Moi j'adore Gravitation, tu connais ? **demanda naïvement le jeune homme.

_Je me demande s'il __sait __que lui et Yuki en sont les héros... _songea Miri, une grosse goutte sur sa tempe. _Pfff ! Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'avec ces deux-là, le voyage va être très long..._

**XXX XXX XXX**

Lorsqu'ils firent leur première escale, Shuuichi, Eiri et Miri en profitèrent pour rejoindre le terminal de l'aéroport de Singapour et se dégourdirent les gambettes. Evidemment, le chanteur s'était précipité sur le premier kiosque qu'il trouva pour s'acheter tout un tas sucreries. Yuki et sa cousine quant à eux, étaient allés dans un coin fumeur du hall pour fumer une petite cigarette. Du moins, la guitariste Américaine fuma et le romancier Japonais la regarda avec envie.

**Pas la peine de demander, je te filerais pas de cigarette, **fit-elle, impossible, en expirant une bouffée de fumée.

**Joue pas les avares, sale morveuse. T'es milliardaire, tu peux bien m'en passer une ! **grogna le blond.

**C'est pas en me parlant comme ça que t'auras ce que tu veux. T'as qu'à t'en acheter toi-même !**

**Putain mais je peux pas ! Si Shuuichi me surprend en train de fumer, c'en est fini de moi.**

**C'est pas comme s'il allait te tuer. Et puis il est même pas là, qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire que tu fumes ou pas ?**

**Depuis qu'il s'est mis dans la tête que je devais arrêter de fumer pour le bien-être du bébé, le sien et aussi le mien, j'ai plus droit à une seule cigarette, **expliqua Eiri, à la fois frustré et envieur. **Je sais pas comment il fait mais il arrive a deviner quand je suis en train de m'en griller une et alors j'ai droit à une scène pas possible. **

**Et c'est tout ? Si y'a que ça, ****fume**

**Si y'avais que ça, ouais... Mais il m'a dit que s'il me prenait une cigarette à la bouche, je serais privé pendant une semaine. Et s'il trouve un paquet dans mes affaires, trois mois !**

**Privé de quoi ? **demanda bêtement sa cousine.

**De sexe, baka ! Faut te faire un dessin ou quoi ?! **

Un court silence s'installa avant que l'écrivain ne reprenne :

**Laisse-moi tirer une taffe. Juste une.**

**Qu'est-ce qu'on dit quand on est poli ? **fit la productrice, bien décidée à jouer la chieuse jusqu'au bout, en imitant une maman qui enseignait les bonnes manières à son petit garçon.

Le blond grogna un peu avant de finalement ajouter :

**S'il te plait Miri-chan, ma cousine adorée ?**

**Mmh... Non.**

**T'es vraiment une salope toi ! **s'exclama-t-il alors, perdant toute patience.

**Et toi tu es vraiment à cran, **répliqua-t-elle. **Shuuichi a bien raison de vouloir te faire arrêter. En plus, c'est du suicide à long terme ces fichues sucettes à cancer ! **affirma-t-elle en tirant une nouvelle taffe de sa cigarette.

**Dit celle qui fumait comme un pompier, **se moqua cyniquement Yuki, agacé. **Je suis sûr que t'as même jamais essayé d'arrêter.**

**Si. Même que j'ai pas fumé pendant près de deux ans, tu sais, **dit-elle fièrement.

**Et pourquoi t'as repris ?**

**Pour faire chier ma belle-mère. J'ai jamais pu me piffrer la nouvelle femme de mon père, elle en a toujours eu que pour le fric de ma famille. Elle a eu la moitié de la fortune de mon père quand il est mort et cette connasse a essayé de faire main basse sur ma part en même temps que sur ma fortune personnelle. Tu te souviens quand t'es venu à la veillée funèbre pour l'enterrement de mon père ?**

Eiri acquiesça, la laissant continuer son récit.

**Tu te souviens aussi que j'ai fumé clope sur clope, en entamant une avec le feu de l'autre ? Et bien c'est ce soir-là que j'ai repris la cigarette. Rien que pour cracher ma fumée à la tronche de cette arriviste, **expliqua Miri.

**Comment t'as fait pour tenir si longtemps sans fumer ? **demanda Eiri.

**Remplace une sucette par une autre. Les Chuppa ou les pipes ça marche bien, **répondit-elle, comme toujours n'éprouvant pas la moindre gêne d'utiliser un vocabulaire si cru.

Un nouveau silence arriva et Miri le rompit.

**Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour l'anniversaire de Shuuichi ? Hiro voulait lui organiser un petit truc mais Shuu lui a dit que vous n'aviez pas le temps.**

**On n'a rien fait. J'ai voulu l'inviter au restaurant mais il a refusé. Faut dire qu'il avait le moral à plat à l'idée de quitter le pays. Et puis, il était trop pris par les bagages pour le départ et les cartons puisque dès notre retour on emménagera dans notre nouvelle maison, **expliqua Yuki.

**Mais quand vous serez à Paris, offre-lui un petit truc. Y'a tout plein de bons restaurants et d'endroits romantiques.**

**Je suis sûr qu'il va adorer cette ville... Et que moi je vais la détester.**

**On ne peut pas détester Paris même si de nombreux aspects de cette ville ne sont pas franchement attrayants. Vous allez aimer y vivre, j'en suis certaine.**

Eiri ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer un miniscule rikiki sourire en écoutant la jeune femme parler. Même si elle était à peu aussi avenante qu'une porte de prison - comme lui quoi - elle prenait vraiment à coeur son bonheur et celui de Shuuichi. Elle avait beau jouer les grosses radines, elle avait en réalité le coeur sur la main. Eiri mentait en disant détester sa famille, c'était juste qu'il ne pouvait pas les supporter. Tohma était toujours envahissant, Mika trop autoritaire, Tatsuha trop idiot, son père trop chieur. Miri était la seule qu'il pouvait à peu près vraiment apprécier. De toutes façons, s'il ne la tolérait pas, ça revenait à ne pas se supporter lui-même. Le côté désenchanté et froid de sa petite cousine lui donnait l'impression de se voir dans un miroir à l'époque où il ne connaissait pas encore Shuuichi. Il espérait sincèrement que la demoiselle finirait par être aussi heureuse avec Nakano que lui avec Shuu.

Soudain, interrompant le calme qui régnait entre les deux parents, Shuuichi surgit de nulle part en s'exclamant :

**Mon Yukiki ! Je te naime fort !!! **

Ajoutant le geste à la parole, il se cramponna à son mari comme un petit koala, ses jambes serrées autour de la taille du blond et ses bras encerclant sa nuque, et embrassa fougueusement le romancier. D'abord prit au dépourvu, Eiri se laissa finalement faire, acceptant cette soudaine invasion de sa bouche par la langue avide de son amoureux si puéril. Ils échangèrent ainsi un long baiser passionné et lorsque le besoin d'air se fit ressentir, Shuuichi s'écarta, un large sourire dessiné sur ces lèvres roses. Satisfait, il posa sa tête sur le torse de Yuki et le caressa affectueusement de sa main gauche, faufilant ses petits doigts entre les boutons de la chemise bleue nuit du blond pour sentir sa peau douce et chaude. Il remarqua alors un petit quelque chose dissimulé sous le tissu : le pendentif en cristal et en argent en forme de petit coeur qu'il avait offert à Eiri pour son anniversaire, à Venise. Il sourit, resserrant son étreinte sur son amant.

**Quelle adorable petite bestiole, **ricana gentiment Miri, en se baissant pour ramasser le sac plein de bonbons et de gâteau que Shuuichi avait fait tomber en se jetant sur son époux.

Elle en profita pour jeter sa cigarette et se dirigea vers la porte d'embarcation pour retourner à leur avion. Eiri la suivit, portant tranquillement son petit paquet déjà profondément endormi, ses doigts serrés autour du pendentif.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Après de longues heures de vol, pendant lesquelles Shuuichi avait passé le plus clair de son temps à dormir ou à s'empiffrer - _Au moins comme ça, il reste silencieux, _avait pensé Eiri - les trois jeunes gens étaient finalement arrivés à Paris. A la sortie de l'aéroport les avait attendus un très joli coupé-cabriolet Ford rouge métallisé.

**C'est ta voiture ? **demanda impassiblement Yuki en voyant sa cousine se diriger vers le petit bolide.

**Rectification. C'est **_**votre**_** voiture pour l'année à venir. Elle fait partie de ma collection et j'ai demandé à un de mes ****employés ****qui travaille dans l'Ile-de-France de la laisser ici sur le parking de l'aéroport. Elle est classe, facile à garer, avec direction assistée et surtout elle ne consomme pas beaucoup. Ca vous sera très pratique.**

**Pourquoi elle est rouge ? Tu pouvais pas la choisir en rose ? **s'exclama Shuuichi qui tenait sagement la main de son petit mari, tandis que Miri, qui poussait le chariot à bagages, se contenta de l'ignorer.

**Hors de questions que je conduise une voiture rose, espèce d'abruti ! **cingla Yuki. **Si t'as envie de crier sur les toits que t'es fier d'être gay, tant mieux pour toi. Moi je préfère éviter les regards curieux et profiter de nos vacances ici.**

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le trio, conduit par la guitariste, traversait Paris centre. Shuuichi, qui était à l'arrière, observait avec admiration et fascination le paysage de cette ville réputée pour sa beauté et son romantisme. La nuit commençait à tomber sur la capitale française et les rues s'éclairaient un peu partout. En passant au bord de la Seine, Shuuichi put voir la célèbre cathédrale Notre-Dame. Dans le rétroviseur, Eiri pouvait quant lui se régaler de cette innocence dans le regard de son époux qui semblait découvrir monts et merveilles. Il ressemblait à un petit enfant à Disney Land, ébloui par la magie et la beauté des lieux.

Ils passèrent par les Champs Elysées, à cette heure-ci déjà illuminés par des centaines de réverbères.

**C'est vraiment super beau... **murmura-t-il pour lui-même, tirant ainsi un tout petit sourire bienveillant à Eiri.

Evidemment, étant en présence de sa cousine, il fit disparaître cette marque de tendresse presque aussitôt. Hors de questions que cette idiote le voit comme ça. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à une petite rue qui donnait sur les Champs. En lisant la plaque annonçant le nom de l'endroit, le romancier put lire "Rue Montaigne - 8eme arrondissement" (2). Miri gara sa voiture dans la cour intérieure d'un immeuble, apparemment utilisé comme parking par les résidents. Tout était calme et silencieux à cette heure-ci, comparé à Tokyo qui était toujours très animée même en plein milieu de la nuit. Eiri et Miri prirent le plus gros des bagages dans le coffre tandis que Shuuichi se contenta des deux ou trois petits sacs.

La montée en ascenseur se fit dans le silence le plus total : Eiri était trop fatigué pour dire quoi que ce soit et le petit cerveau Shuuichi était occupé par sa totale admiration face à la tapisserie de velours rouge qui ornait les murs de la cabine. Finalement, ils arrivèrent au dernier étage et la guitariste les guida vers une des quatre portes.

**C'est pas grand chose comme appartement... Juste un petit T3 avec balcon et parking, **dit-elle en glissant la clé dans la serrure.

_Quelque chose me dit qu'elle et moi, on ne partage pas la même notion du mot "petit", _songea le blond en la suivant. Et en effet, aussitôt les lumières allumées, Shuuichi et Eiri furent surpris de voir l'entrée qui ressemblait plus à un mini salon qu'à un couloir. La décoration était simple et épurée, mais tout de même plus personnalisée que celle de l'appartement que le chanteur partageait avec son époux à Tokyo. Il y avait ça et là des bibelots, souvenirs des voyages de la musicienne, de jolies aquarelles. En jetant un coup d'oeil aux dessins affichés sous verre, Shuuichi remarqua qu'ils étaient tous signés par Miri elle-même.

En arrivant dans le salon, ils y trouvèrent une immense baie vitrée donnant sur la Tour Eiffel, à cette heure-ci illuminée de mille feux. Eiri remarqua avec un petit sourire aux lèvres les étincelles dans les yeux de son mari. Une chose était sûre, ils allaient se plaire à Paris. Jetant un coup d'oeil autour de lui, Eiri remarqua une pièce assez grande, mais pas autant qu'il aurait pu s'y attendre après avoir vu l'entrée. Les murs du salon étaient violet foncé et le sol était recouvert de parquet. Le canapé était blanc, tout comme la table basse, le petit buffet, le meuble de la télé, la table de salle-à-manger et les coussins des quatre chaises. Même le tapis était blanc. Ce qui n'était pas de cette immaculée couleur était en verre, comme le guéridon sur lequel était posé le téléphone, ou en bois, comme le rocking-chair. Il y avait aussi une petite étagère remplie de livres en tous genres (romans d'aventure, SF, fantaisie, grands classiques, quelques dictionnaires en différentes langues et bien sûr, des manga), une chaîne Hi-Fi, une console de jeux et un lecteur DVD. Là, des éventails japonais, des masques de théâtre de Nô (3), ou des photographies des paysages ruraux du Japon étaient accrochés aux murs.

**Dans l'immeuble, tout le monde ****a ****le câble, le ****satellite****, le téléphone illimité en France et certains pays étrangers. J'ai vérifié et le Japon fait parti de la liste. On a aussi la wifi, c'est pratique pour accéder à Internet partout dans l'appartement. Là-bas, c'est la cuisine, **fit Miri en posant les sacs qu'elle portait au sol.

Suivant du regard la direction indiqué par la jeune femme, les deux jeunes époux remarquèrent une petite kitchenette équipée d'un frigo, d'un évier, d'une gazinière, de quelques placards et d'ustensiles de cuisine. Les murs étaient couverts de carrelage parme et le sol de lino noir et blanc. La petite pièce était approvisionnée en lumière par une fenêtre aux rideaux en voile rose clair, et était séparée du salon par un comptoir qui pouvait faire office de bar.

**Puis là-bas, c'est les chambres, **ajouta la blonde en guidant le couple vers un autre couloir, beaucoup plus petit que celui de l'entrée.

Elle leur montra d'abord une première chambre, pas bien grande mais suffisamment pour servir de bureau. D'ailleurs c'était à l'évidence ce qu'en avait fait la guitariste puisque que Shuuichi y trouva du matériel musical, un meuble de rangement et un bureau avec un pc dernière génération et du matériel de mixage et d'enregistrement.

**J'avais songé à enlever tout ce ****bazar ****en même temps que les dossiers et ****documents ****dans le meuble mais j'ai pensé que laisser ça ici donnerait peut-être envie à Shuuichi de travailler quand il en aurait l'inspiration, **expliqua-t-elle.** Après tout, il ne faut pas oublier que tu devras me produire de bonnes paroles et quelques mélodies pendant ton année ****sabbatique****, Shuuchan, **ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de son chanteur.

Celui-ci acquiesça aussitôt, impressionné de découvrir cet intérieur si... Mirien. On pouvait trouver ici tout ce qui représentait la jeune femme, tout ce qu'elle aimait. Shuuichi était persuadé que personne avant lui et Eiri n'avait pu voir cet appartement. Ca ressemblait à un petit nid, un endroit tranquille, une immense chambre d'étudiant.

Miri les dirigea ensuite vers la seconde chambre, cette fois très spacieuse. Il y avait un lit gigantesque, en bois d'ébène pour aller avec les murs blanc crème et la moquette noire. L'immense armoire semblait faite du même bois, de même que la coiffeuse, le portemanteau, le meuble à tiroirs et les tables de chevet. Deux larges fenêtres aux double rideaux noirs donnaient sur la cour intérieure dans laquelle ils avaient garé la voiture quelques instants plus tôt. Dans cette pièce, la décoration était plutôt sobre : une ou deux plantes d'intérieur, quelques bouquins sur les chevets, un réveil, sur une étagère une mini collection de boîtes à musique et un cadre avec quelques photos dedans, accroché à côté de la coiffeuse. Poussé par la curiosité, Shuuichi s'en approchant et fronça les sourcils en apercevant des images de Miri accompagnée de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

D'abord, il y en avait une avec une Miri d'environ 8 ou 10 ans, sur les genoux d'un homme plus âgé - _Sans __doute __son père... _- avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Une autre avec Miri sur scène, âgé de 15 ans au plus, jouant de la guitare électrique et toujours ce même homme, avec dans les mains une basse. Une troisième image montrait Miri avec trois garçons, tous plus jeunes qu'elle. Ca ressemblait beaucoup à un portait de famille sauf que, si les garçons se ressemblaient entre eux, aucun n'avait le moindre point commun avec la musicienne - _Peut-être des cousins_ (4). Il y avait, une quatrième photo sur laquelle on pouvait reconnaître Miri, âgée de 12 ans environ, cramponnée à un garçon blond sur le dos duquel elle était montée. Tous deux riaient aux éclats et semblaient bien s'amuser. _On dirait... Non, c'est quand même pas... Yuki ? _Etonné de voir son amoureux aussi joyeux, Shuuichi en déduit que cette photo avait été prise du temps où il vivait à New York et que rien ne s'était encore passé avec Kitazawa. A côté, il y avait trois clichés où Miri était seul en compagnie d'un jeune homme brun d'environ son âge et avec qui elle semblait particulièrement proche. _C'est son petit ami ? Et Hiro alors ?_

**C'était son fiancé, **murmura Eiri en arrivant derrière son amant.

Shuuichi se retourna pour lui faire face et s'aperçut que la jeune femme avait quitté la pièce.

**Où est Miri ?**

**Dans la salon. Elle aime pas se rappeler le passé alors quand elle t'a vu près des photos elle a préféré partir.**

**Et pourquoi elle ne s'est pas mariée avec lui ?**

**Je croyais pourtant t'avoir parlé de lui. C'est Ethan. Il est mort dans un accident de voiture il y a bientôt quatre ans. **

Le chanteur demeura silencieux un instant. Eiri le lui avait déjà dit à la période de Noël, quand ils avaient découvert que Hiro avait des sentiments pour la guitariste mais il n'y avait plus vraiment repensé et maintenant il s'en voulait de sa stupidité.

**Tu dis qu'elle n'aime pas vivre dans le passé alors pourquoi elle garde des photos de lui ? Elle devrait les remplacer par d'autres avec Hiro ! **fit-il finalement remarquer.

**Je suppose que tu as raison. Mais je crois aussi qu'elle ne vient pas souvent ici. D'après ce dont je me souviens, Ethan était étudiant ici, à Paris. Si elle avait pris ce pied-à-terre, c'était pour lui. Ils vivaient ici en couple. Si je me trompe pas, il est mort environ deux mois avant leur mariage.**

**C'est trop horrible... **marmonna Shuuichi plus pour lui-même que pour Eiri.

**C'est depuis ce jour-là qu'elle a changé. C'est aussi pour ça que je pense que, comme tu l'as fait avec moi, Hiroshi ****pourrait ****bien lui redonner le sourire.**

Pour toute réponse, le garçon à la chevelure désormais noire esquissa un petit sourire amoureux avant de déposer un pitit bisou sur la joue de son chéri. Puis tous deux rejoignirent leur cousine dans le salon. Ils la trouvèrent au téléphone, parlant en français à Dieu sait qui... Lorsqu'au bout de quelques instants elle raccrocha, elle se tourna vers eux et dit :

**Désolée de pas avoir fini la visite de l'appartement mais je dois partir. Je vais rentrer à l'hôtel me reposer un peu car j'ai une urgence à New York au siège de BS et je vais devoir rentrer prendre l'avion très tôt demain matin.**

**Quoi ? Mais tu as dit que tu nous ferais visiter les environs ! **lui rappela Eiri.

**Je sais, je sais. T'énerves pas, ok ? Je t'ai laissé près du téléphone le numéro de deux filles que je connais ici. Ce sont des étudiantes et elles parlent toutes les deux plutôt bien l'anglais. Elles se chargeront de vous faire faire un petit tour de la ville. Si vous avez le moindre problème, appelez-moi, ok ?**

**Mais... Tu peux rester ici cette nuit ! **argumenta Shuuichi, déçu de voir la musicienne s'en aller si vite.

**C'est gentil mais je préfère pas, **répondit-elle simplement en prenant son sac. **En plus je dois partir avant l'aube et je risque de vous réveiller. Puis honnêtement, l'idée de passer la nuit sur le canapé ne m'enchante guère. Allez, j'ai mon taxi qui attend en bas.**

Avec un petit signe de la main par-dessus son épaule, la blonde quitta l'appartement, disparaissant aussi rapidement qu'un courant d'air. Eiri avait préféré ne pas insister davantage ; après tout, cette idiote était majeure et vaccinée, qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle voulait ! Il n'était ni son père, ni son mari pour lui demander des comptes. Ainsi, le blond choisit de jeter un coup d'oeil à la salle de bain. Un bain lui ferait du bien après toutes ces heures de voyage alors il y avait intérêt qu'il y ait une baignoire.

Shuuichi se retrouva donc tout seul dans le salon, fixant encore la porte d'entrée par laquelle venait de sortir sa productrice.

**J'espère que c'est pas à cause de ces photos qu'elle est partie... Ou à cause de ce que j'ai dit... **dit-il.

Le chanteur s'attendait à une réponse. Soit "Mais non, t'y es pour rien", soit "Laisse tomber". Mais rien. En regardant autour de lui, il remarqua que son petit mari adoré avait tout bonnement disparut.

**Yuki ? **appela-t-il doucement.** YUUUKIIII !!!!!! **ajouta-t-il en hurlant comme un damné.

**Oh ! C'est quoi ton problème, sale mioche ? T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?! Tu veux ameuter tout ****le ****voisinage ou quoi ?! **gronda le romancier en revenant dans la pièce principale.

**Mais t'étais parti ! **chouina Shuuichi, pleurant déjà comme une fontaine. **Tu m'as abandonné, fourbe époux ! Père indigne !**

**Arrête de monter sur tes grands chevaux, triple ramassis de crétinerie ! J'étais pas parti, je cherchais juste la salle de bain ! **

**Alors tu nous as pas abandonné le bébé et moi ? **demanda le garçon d'une toute petite voix, reniflant bruyamment en essuyant ses grosses larmes de crocodiles avec ses petits poings.

**Evidemment que non, tu vois bien que je suis encore là, **répondit le blond sur le ton de l'évidence. **Bon, viens on va prendre un bain.**

Là-dessus et sans laisser le temps à son Shuuchan d'argumenter, Eiri le prit par la main et l'entraîna à pièce d'eaux. Yuki savait déjà où c'était puisque qu'il n'y avait que cinq portes dans ce couloir : celle de leur chambre, celle du bureau, celle du cellier et celle des toilettes. Alors même s'il n'avait pas encore vu la salle de bain, puisqu'il avait ouvert toutes les autres portes, il en déduit que c'était forcément celle-ci. Et en effet, il ne se trompa pas.

Du carrelage blanc, tant au sol que sur les murs, une fenêtre au verre flou avec des rideaux bleu ciel s'accordant avec la faïence du large lavabo, du cadre du miroir et de la frise de petits carreaux qui tenait lieu de plinthe... Il y avait un petit meuble à serviettes et une étagère pour les produits de toilette, tous deux en pin tinté de bleu clair également. Mais ce qui surprit agréablement tant le musicien que le romancier fut la spacieuse cabine de douche toute en plexiglas avec jets de massage intégrés ET la large baignoire, assez grande pour deux ou trois personnes, avec option jacuzzi.

**On dirait qu'on va bien s'amuser dans cette salle de bain, mon coeur, **susurra Yuki en glissant sinueusement ses mains sous le pull rayé bleu et marron de son petit mari.

Gageons qu'ils ne firent pas que prendre un bain...

_Ma mère m'a dit un jour, quand j'étais petit, qu'elle était enceinte de Tatsuha et que je lui avais demandé pourquoi il fallait faire des bébé : "Parce que c'est la nature qui fait que un plus un font trois." Bien sûr, il me fallut quelques années de plus pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là exactement mais maintenant, je sais que j'aurais le loisir de donner la même réponse à mon enfant quand il me posera la question._

C'est avec cette pensée idiote mais touchante que Yuki s'endormit ce soir-là, son petit Shuu confortablement blotti contre lui, tous deux dans le confortable lit de leur appartement à Paris. Là où ils attendraient ensemble et patiemment l'arrivée dans leurs vies de leur petit bambinou.

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Ndla : (1) **C'est trop bon les raisins secs et les ananas secs mais faites gaffe aux bananes sèches, j'me suis pété une dent dessus (heureusement, elle est bien cachée alors on voit rien et elle est dévitalisée alors j'ai rien senti ) **(2) **Je ne sais plus si c'est "rue Montaigne" ou "avenue Montaigne". Mais d'après le souvenir que j'en ai, c'était trop petit pour être une avenue... **(3) **Forme traditionnelle d'opéra japonais datant de l'époque Muromachi (14eme siècle) et qui est encore pratiquée par quelques initiés sur l'archipel Nippone. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, seuls les hommes peuvent en être les acteurs, d'où le principes des masques. **(4) **En fait c'est les fils de sa belle-mère.

**Notes : **Ooh ! Je suis trop désolée ! J'ai l'impression que ce chapitre ne sert strictement à rien. Pourtant quand je l'ai commencé, j'avais la sincère impression qu'il ferait véritablement avancer la situation... M'enfin, c'est pas comme s'il y avait une intrigue réelle dans cette fic. En tous cas, encore pardon de vous avoir fait attendre pour ce chapitre. C'est juste que j'ai dû réécrire plusieurs fois la dernière scène parce qu'elle ne me convenait pas et, honnêtement, là non plus je suis pas vraiment convaincue. Enfin bon, comme Shizu me l'a fait remarqué, c'était quand même important de faire un chapitre de transition pour situer le nouveau cadre d'évolution de notre couple adoré. Pour l'anecdote, sachez qu'à quelques détails près, la salle de bain décrite est celle de Rachel, la soeur de ma meilleure amie. Putain Rachel, ta salle de bon est une véritable source d'inspiration pour lemon... Je sens qu'il va y avoir bientôt une scène sous la douche . REVIEW PLEASE !

PS: Si y'en a que ça intéresse, j'ai réussi mes exams happy dance Je souhaite bonne chance à tous ceux d'entre vous qui passent un examen. Un conseil : restez zen, le stress n'amène à rien.


	13. L'art de l'adaptation

**Titre :** Des surprises à la pelle.

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Bêta-lectrice :** Drudrue.

**Source :** Gravitation.

**Genre :** Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Mpreg, Lemon.

**Rating :** M.

**Pairing :** Yuki Eiri / Shindou Shuuichi.

**Disclaimer :** Gravitation appartient à Maki Murakami. J'ai ajouté quelques OC en plus de Miri : Kendra Robins, et Salomée et Séphora.

**Notes : **Voici venir le chapitre 13... Le chapitre qui porte malheur... Mwahaha ! Bon en fait c'est vrai que le chiffre 13 n'est pas pour m'aider en matière d'écriture puisqu'il semble que dans chacune de mes fics, c'est toujours pour ce chapitre-là que je manque d'inspiration. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette fois Yuki va découvrir par lui-même les joies de la vie en France et Shuuichi aura son cadeau d'anniversaire avec un peu de retard. Comme on dit : "Mieux vaut tard que jamais", hein ? En attendant bonne lecture à tous et merci de m'être toujours aussi fidèles.

**PS : **Dans le chapitre 12, Miri se vante d'avoir en sa possession l'unique exemplaire du tome 11 d'Evangelion. Bah en fait je me suis plantée parce qu'il est sorti tout recemment au Japon !

**ATTENTION ! Ce chapitre contient une scène à forte contenance en yaoi ! (Devinette : C'est blanc et crémeux, mais c'est pas du Yop et ça fait pas grandir )**

**Dialogues en gras. **_Pensées en italique._

_**Chapitre 13 : L'art de l'adaptation.**_

Les premières heures dans leur nouvel appartement s'étaient vraiment bien passées : Yuki et Shuuichi avaient passé commande à la pizzeria du coin - après en avoir trouvé le numéro dans une petite boîte sur laquelle était inscrit "repas rapides" posée sur le frigo - afin de sustenter leur faim, avaient pris un bon bain emprunt de caresses et de douceur ensemble, ça sonne mieux, puis étaient allés au lit afin de rattraper leur manque de sommeil dû à leur long voyage et au décalage horraire. En fermant les yeux, son amour et leur enfant à naître blottis dans ses bras, Eiri avait espéré dormir aussi longtemps que possible. Mais évidemment, c'était encore trop demandé.

**Yuki ?... Yuki ?**

Dans son profond sommeil, l'écrivain entendait la voix d'un ange l'interpeller... Mais plus il l'entendait, plus elle lui semblait forte, et plus il se sentait tirer de son comfortable rêve. Finalement il prit conscience que ce n'était pas un ange mais bel et bien son démoniaque petit mari qui tapotait sur son épaule en l'appelant encore et encore et encore... Et à chaque tapotement, il sentait l'agacement et la colère monter en lui aussi rapidement qu'on faisait monter une mayonnaise. _Peut-être que si je l'ignore il s'arrêtera... _songea-t-il.

**Yuki ? **- Tapotememnt - **Yuki ?! **- Tapotement -** Yuki ?!!! -** Tapotement - **Yu-**

**Bordel ! Tu peux pas me foutre la paix que je puisse dormir, non ? C'est trop te demander ?! **s'exclama le romancier en se redressant d'un bond.

Shuuichi sursauta et, sur le coup, ne lui donna aucune réponse. Alors Eiri poussa un soupir soulagé et s'apprêta à se rallonger. Mais lorsqu'il entendit un petit sanglot et un bruyant renifflement, il sut qu'il y était peut-être allé un peu trop fort. D'un geste las, il alluma la lampe de chevet et, ses yeux éblouis par la soudaine clarté de la pièce, se tourna vers le chanteur. Celui-ci se frottait les yeux avec ses adorables petits poings en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Voyant cela, Eiri se sentit partagé entre deux possibilités :

- Solution 1 : Ignorer le chagrin excessif de son époux et ses larmes de crocodile pour retourner au pays des joyeux rêves du Monde imaginaire et de la fée Clochette, puis le lendemain faire face à un sentiment de culpabilité insupportable. En effet, c'était là la solution des maris indignes et négligeants, ou des connards sans coeur et dégoulinants d'égoïsme.

- Solution 2 : Prendre le frêle jeune homme dans ses bras, consoler son chagrin, lui tirer un baiser ou deux, et pourquoi pas plus ? Après tout, puisqu'ils étaient réveillés, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Mais alors ce serait encore de l'égoïsme, et une certaine forme d'abus... Profiter du chagrin d'une innocente créature pour satisfaire sa soif de sexe était un acte totalement répréhensible.

Finalement, il opta pour une solution tierce, un peu à mi-chemin entre les deux autres.

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **grogna-t-il, sa voix encore ensommeillé.

**Je... Je... Je veux un câlin ! **réclama Shuuichi en se jetant au cou de Yuki qui manqua de perdre son équilibre et de se retrouver les quatres fers en l'air au pied du lit.

Enfouissant son visage au creux du cou de son adoré, le musicien se laissa câliner un instant (disons plutôt que Yuki se contentait de lui frôter le dos distraitement, somnolant encore un peu). Puis lorsque les chouinements de son petit Shuu cessèrent, le blond entendit un faible murmure contre son épaule.

**Qu'est-ce que t'as ****dit **demanda Eiri en baillant à s'en déboîter la mâchoire.

**Je disais que j'ai faim, **répondit Shuuichi en levant vers lui un regard de petit chiot abandonné.

**Comment ça t'as faim ? Tu t'es enfilé une pizza pour quatre personnes à toi tout seul, plus une partie de la mienne. **

**Je sais, oui... Mais j'ai faim quand même.**

**Bah lève-toi et va chercher ce que tu veux dans le frigo. C'est une chance que Miri ait demandé à son employé de faire quelques courses avant qu'on arrive.**

**Oui mais... Je sais déjà que y'a pas ce que je veux dans le frigo...**

**Et bien fai****s**** avec ! On ira faire les courses demain matin, **statua le blond en repoussant d'un coup son amoureux avant de se ralonger en lui tournant le dos.

**Mais Yuki... Je veux des pokkii ! **geignit le garçon à la chevelure noire.

**Putain ! Shuuichi ! Va prendre un truc dans le frigo et ****fous****-moi la paix. Si tu as si faim que ça alors tu pourras bien te contenter de ce qu'il y a !**

**Uesugi Eiri ! Va me chercher des pokkii IMMEDIATEMENT ! **s'écria le chanteur de toute la puissance de sa voix, sur un ton autoritaire qui fit sursauter son époux.

En effet, tellement surpris et peu habitué qu'il était à ce qu'on s'adresse à lui de cette façon - surtout par son adorable petit koala - il fit un bond de trois mètres en l'air comme un chat terrorisé avant de retomber comme une loque, sur le cul, au pied du lit. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son coeur avant de se relever, à la fois effrayé et en colère. Lorsqu'il se redressa et fit face à Shuuichi, l'expression de dureté que le jeune homme affichait le fit reculer d'un pas. Il avait l'air bien déterminé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Et ce qu'il voulait c'était des pokkii, acheté avec amour (un peu forcé) par son Yuki, en plein milieu de la nuit, dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas.

**Shuuchan, **commença Eiri, tout doucement, espérant calmer la furie, **je ne peux pas aller te chercher des pokkii à cette heure-ci de la nuit. D'abord parce que je suis complètement épuisé, puis aussi parce que je ne connais pas du tout le quartier. Je ne sais pas où trouver une épicerie. On est aux Champs Elysées, y'a pas de superette aux alentours à mon avis.**

**Va me chercher des pokkii, **gronda Shuuichi d'une voix si grave qu'on aurait dit qu'il était possédé par le démon. Puis il ajouta un tout petit "**S'il te plait ?**" d'une voix douce accompagnée de son magnifique sourire de bambin, papillonant des yeux.

Eiri déglutit bruyamment avant de détourner le regard, se passant une main dans les cheveux, et marmona :

**Bon, d'accord. Je vais te chercher tes pokkii. A la fraise je suppose ?**

**Hai !**

**Tu veux autre chose** **avec ça ? Parce qu'il est hors de question que je ressorte.**

**De la crème glacée au cappuccino, du wasabi et des chips à la cacahouette, **répondit Shuuichi sans cesser de sourire.

**Cappuccino ? T'as horreur de la glace au cappuccino, non ?**

**Discute pas et obéis, Eiri ! **grogna le garçon, reprenant son attitude de psychopathe avec son regard effrayant de sérial killer.

L'écrivain se hérissa, son dos parcouru de frissons d'horreur, puis se hâta d'enfiler quelques vêtements (il était tout nu, le coquin ) avant de se précipiter vers l'entrée de l'appartement, d'enfiler ses chaussures et de partir. Shuuichi entendit la porte claquer, compta jusqu'à trois avant d'entendre la porte se rouvrir, suivi d'un bruit de clés, puis de nouveau la porte qui se ferme.

**Hihihihi ! Tu vois mon bébé, j'en fais ce que je veux de ton père, **ricana-t-il en caressant affectueusement son ventre encore plat. **Il suffit de savoir comment le prendre. Je lui ai fait si peur qu'il a failli partir sans ses clés ni son portefeuille.**

Pendant ce temps...

Eiri conduisait dans la ville quasiment déserte à cette heure-ci de la nuit, ou plutôt du matin puisqu'il était seulement 3h30. Les lumières qui éclairaient la capitale française la rendaient encore plus magnifique de nuit que de jour et le romancier se promit distraitement d'emmener son petit mari en promenade un soir, histoire de lui montrer la beauté de la ville. Les yeux lourds de sommeil, il décida - chose ô combien rare de sa part - d'allumer l'autoradio et de mettre du hard rock à tue-tête. Il tomba facilement sur une station qui en diffusait et le crissement des cordes de guitare, la battement des caisses de la batterie et les hurlements du chanteur à la voix rocailleuse suffirent amplement à le réveiller pour de bon cette fois.

Désormais pleinement concentré sur sa tâche, à savoir trouver une épicerie pour acheter les quelque bricoles réclamées par son amant, il commença à jeter des coups d'oeil à sa droite et à sa gauche dans l'espoir de trouver une épicerie ouverte. Mais il lui semblait assez improbable de trouver un konbini (1) dans un quartier aussi chic que celui des Champs Elysées. _Va falloir que je m'éloigne du centre... _A vrai dire, Eiri n'avait pas vraiment peur de prendre les petites rues : il avait la chance d'avoir une excellente mémoire spaciale et un sens de l'orientation hors du commun. Ainsi donc, de nuit comme de jour, il lui suffisait de faire une fois le chemin pour être capable de le refaire dans l'autre sens et réemprunter le même itinéraire ultérieurement. Cette balade nocturne était une bonne occasion pour lui d'explorer cette si grande ville (2).

Il finit donc par arriver dans les quartiers populaires, l'endroit de la ville où les traiteurs grand luxe étaient remplacés par des épiceries, où les boutiques de haute-couture laissaient place au prêt-à-porter des enseignes nationales et où les voitures de haute marque se faisaient immédiatement remarquer parmis les véhicules les plus courants. _Je sais pas si j'aurais préféré avoir ma splendide Mercédès au lieu de cette Ford cabriolet rouge. Laquelle aurait le plus de chance de se faire voler ici ? Bon, ok, j'arrête. On est pas non plus dans une zone dangereuse. Au pire, quand je me serai garé, y'aura trois ou quatre gars qui la regarderont avec un peu trop d'intérêt..._ se dit l'écrivain sans cesser de chercher une épicerie.

**Bon sang mais c'est quoi cette ville dortoire ? Y'a pas un konbini ou le moindre bouiboui du même genre dans les parages ? Si je rentre les mains vides, Shuuichi va me faire la peau ! Ou pire, il va refuser qu'on fasse l'amour pendant je ne sais combien de temps ! Non, non, non ! Faut à tous prix que je trouve une épicerie.**

Et comme par miracle, il remarqua, un peu plus bas dans la rue dans laquelle il venait de s'engager, une épicerie de quartier encore ouverte, avec au-dessus un panneau lumineux annonçant "Caddie-Marché, 24h sur 24". Il trouva une porte de garage devant laquelle il put se garer avec les warnings le temps de faire ses courses.

En entrant dans la superette, il salua d'un hôchement de tête l'adolescent qui gardait la caisse, son baladeur sur les oreilles, puis s'enfonça dans les rayons avec un panier à la main. Il commença par le rayon des surgelés afin de prendre la glace au cappuccino qu'il trouva sans trop de problème. _J'ai quand même de la chance, c'était le dernier pot._ Il se dirigea ensuite au rayon des boissons, se disant qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien en profiter pour s'acheter quelques bières. Manque de chance pour lui, il n'y avait pas sa bière préférée, la Asahi (3), alors il se contenta d'une marque allemande en attendant de pouvoir trouver sa bière japonaise. Il passa ensuite devant le rayon des pâtisseries : il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix mais au moins il y avait une tarte aux fraises. Certes, il préférait les shortcakes à la fraise, mais quand il s'agissait de pâtisseries françaises, il ne faisait plus vraiment de distinction, sutout que cette tarte avait l'air particulièrement délicieuse avec sa crème pâtissière, sa pâte sablée, son sucre caramélisé et ses petites décorations à la chantilly. Ravalant sa salive avant que quelqu'un ne le surprenne en train de baver lamentablement devant une simple tarte, il se saisit donc du gâteau et l'ajouta au panier.

Restaient encore les chips à la cacahouettes, le wasabi et les pokkii. Il commença par prendre un tube de la petite moutarde verte au rayon des épices puis bifurqua vers le rayon des sucreries et grignotages. Il y repéra les chips et en prit deux paquets, juste au cas où. Puis il avança de quelques pas afin de prendre les pokkii à la fraise. Il eut la bonne surprise de découvrir qu'en France, les pokkii s'appelaient "Mikado". _Quel nom stupide... _Il se mit donc en quête du parfum fraise pour son petit Shuu. _Chocolat noire, chocolat au lait, chocolat et caramel, chocolat et pepites de noisettes... Où est la fraise ? Pitié, faites qu'il y'en ait à la fraise ! _Mais Eiri avait beau chercher, il n'y avait pas de pokki à la fraise, pas même une petite boîte de rien du tout.

**Do yo have some strawberry Mikado ? **demanda-t-il à l'attention du cassier qu'il avait rejoint. (Patpat : Je vais traduire. _Est-ce que vous avez des mikado à la fraise ?_)

Le garçon lui jeta un regard dubitatif avant de répondre en français :

**Désolé mais je parle pas anglais. **

A son tour, Eiri fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas compris un traître mot de ce que l'adolescent venait de lui répondre. _Avec ma chance, ce mioche ne pige rien à l'anglais. Encore un môme inculte du calibre de Shuuichi._ Il retourna donc au rayon des Mikado, prit une boîte et la montra au gamin.

**Strawberry ? **redemanda-t-il. (_Fraise ?_)

De son côté, le garçon semblait se demander ce que ce gars lui voulait en répétant "strawberry". _Je comprends mieux pourquoi maman voulait que je choisisse l'anglais en première langue au lieu d'italien, _se dit-il, se sentant complètement stupide. Il prit donc son téléphone portable, composa le numéro de sa soeur. Il avait de la chance qu'elle soit bilingue anglais-fraçais. _Quand j'ai choisi italien, les parent__s__ m'ont fait tout un cake, et elle __elle __choisit anglais et tout le monde __la félicite_bougonna-t-il en attendant que ça décroche.

**Allo, Katia ? Désolé de te déranger en pleine nuit mais j'ai un client qui parle anglais et je pige que dalle à ce qu'il me raconte. Tu peux traduire s'il te plait ? **l'entendit dire Yuki. **Ok, je te met sur haut-parleur.**

L'adolescent tripota quelques boutons sur son téléphone et le posa sur le comptoire entre lui et le blond.

**Can I help you ? **dit-une voix féminine. (_Je peux vous aider ?_)

Un brin soulagé de trouver enfin quelqu'un qui parle un langage intelligible pour lui, même si c'était au travers d'un téléphone, Yuki répondit :

**I'd like to know where I can find strawberry mikado. **(_Je voudrais savoir où je peux trouver des mikado à la fraise._)

**Mikado ? You mean the little sticks with chocolate on it ?** (_Mikado ? Vous voulez parler des petits bâtonnets avec du chocolat dessus ?_)

**Yeah. But I'd like strawberry ones. **(_Oui mais j'aimerais ceux à la fraise._)

**I'm sorry, they're only available in Japan. I don't know if there's somewhere in Paris where you could find them. **(_Je suis désolée, on ne peut s'en procurer qu'au Japon. Je ne sais pas s'il y a un endroit à Paris où vous pourrez en trouver._)

Eiri fronça les sourcils et jura.

**Damn it... If I'd known, I would've brought a whole box of it ! Shuuichi will kill me ! **_(Putain... Si j'avais su j'en aurais emporté un carton entier ! Shuuichi va me tuer !)_

Alors, la voix à l'autre bout du téléphone lui dit :

**I'm really sorry. You should try ordering them on the Internet. **_(Je suis vraiment désolée. Vous devriez essayer de les commander sur internet.)_

**I don't think I have the choice. Thanks. **_(J'ai pas trop le choix. Merci.)_

**You're welcome **_(De rien)_répondit la fille avant de parler de nouveau en français au caissier. **C'est bon, il a eu le renseignement qu'il voulait. Tu peux raccrocher.**

Et là-dessus, sans ajouter un mot, elle raccrocha.

Eiri se demanda un instant quoi faire, puis choisit de prendre une boîte de pokkii au chocolat noir, juste au cas où Shuuichi accepterait de s'en contenter en attendant d'avoir ceux à la fraise. Il paya pour ses articles, salua le caissier d'un simple "Bye", puis rejoignit sa voiture. Comme c'était à prévoir, il y avait deux petits branleurs en train de reluquer le bolide rouge, l'un admirant le design extérieur, l'autre la tronche collée sur la vitre conducteur, sans doute à la recherche de quelque chose à voler.

Avançant d'un pas assuré, une expression froide et un regard meurtrier dans les yeux, Yuki continua d'approcher, pas le moins du monde impressionné par ces deux idiots. Agissant comme s'ils n'étaient que deux insectes sur son parbrise, Eiri sortit sa clé et s'approcha de la portière côté conducteur.

**Hé ! Regarde, le proprio de la caisse est arrivé. J't'avais dit qu'il devait pas être loin s'il avait laissé les cligno ! **lança celui qui regardait l'arrière de la voiture à celui qui matait l'intérieur.

Celui-ci redressa la tête et se retourna pour voir arriver un grand blond d'au moins un mètre 85 facile, une expression dure sur le visage.

**Yo ! T'essayes de m'impressionner, ****vieux **lança-t-il à l'encontre de l'homme habillé avec des fringues classes qui se tenait maintenant pas bien loin de lui. **Oh ! T'as ramené les clés de ma future voiture ? C'est sympa, merci.**

Eiri se contenta de hausser un sourcil, se demandant ce que ce débile essayait de lui dire. Puis il saisit aussitôt toute la "subtilité" de ses mots lorsqu'il le vit sortir un couteau à cran d'arrêt et le pointer vers lui de façon menaçante. Toujours aussi impassible, Yuki se contenta de le regarder d'un air blasé comme lorsqu'on regarde la chaîne parlementaire.

**Vas-y ! File-moi les clés, espèce de trou du cul de bourgeois ! Et me regarde pas de haut ou je te plante direct ! **cracha la racaille.

L'absence de réaction de la part du blond dut l'énerver davantage puisqu'il s'approcha de lui en tentant de lui donner un coup de couteau. Mais voilà, même avec la main droite de prise par son sac de courses, Eiri restait très rapide et adroit. Il n'eut donc aucun mal à attraper le poignet de la petite frappe au vol. Il resserra son étreinte pour lui faire lâcher son arme et aussitôt après, il le fit pivoter sur lui même en lui plaquant son bras dans le dos.

**Oh, vas-y aide-moi toi ! **lança-t-il à son ami, mais il se rendit compte que celui-ci avait depuis longtemps pris la fuite.

Eiri le fit se retourner violemment et avec un regard noir à vous glacer le sang, il gronda :

**Jerk it out, you brainless bastard. Next time, I'll beat your ass until you cry like a baby and beg for mercy. **(_Dégage, espèce de connard sans cervelle. La prochaine fois, je te fous ta raclée jusqu'à ce que tu pleures comme un bébé en demandant pitié._)

Et comme s'il avait vu le croque-mitaine en personne, le jeune homme détala comme un lapin sans demander son reste. Eiri le regarda partir, se gratta le derrière de la tête d'un air crétin et marmona :

**Je pensais pas lui faire si peur que ça pourtant... **

Il monta en voiture, deposa les courses sur le siège passager et démarra. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure de route (il avait grillé quelques priorités au passage et avait manqué de se faire remarquer par des flics) il regagna l'avenue Montaigne (4). Il était épuisé et ne rêvait que d'une chose : son lit ! L'oreiller moelleux, les draps lisses et doux, la couette chaude et tendre... Shuuichi tout nu...

Il sortit de son état végétatif lorsque le "Ding" de l'ascenseur résonna, lui annonçant qu'il était arrivé au dernier étage. Il bailla, la fatigue commençant sérieusement à prendre le dessus sur lui. Il glissa maladroitement la clé dans la serrure, ouvrit la porte et referma les verrous derrière lui.

**Oh ! Mon Yuki ! T'en a mis du temps ! J'étais inquiet ! J'avais peur que quelqu'un t'ai fait du mal ! Ca va ? T'as rien ? Tu t'étais perdu ? Tu veux un café ? Tu veux un bisou ? **s'enquit Shuuichi en se jetant sur lui comme un rescapé à une bouée de sauvetage.

**C'est bon, c'est bon. J'vais bien, ok ? **fit-il en se dégageant de l'étreinte étouffante du garçon.

En entrant dans le salon après avoir ôté ses chaussures (les vieilles habitudes sont tenaces), il remarqua que les halogènes avaient été allumés au minimum, diffusant une douce lumière dans la pièce. C'était une bonne chose parce qu'épuisé comme il était, il ne valait mieux pas l'aveugler avec une lumière trop agressive. Il déposa le sac de courses sur la table basse et enleva sa veste. Il se traînait en direction de la chambre quand la petite voix douce de Shuuichi l'appela.

**Yuki ?**

**Nanda ? **grogna-t-il en s'arrêtant, sans pour autant faire face à son époux.

**T'es pas fâché, ne ?**

**J'suis crevé, c'est tout. Laisse-moi dormir.**

Il allait continuer son chemin lorsqu'il entendit un petit sanglot derrière lui. _Non, pitié, pas encore une crise de __larmes_ Il prit une longue et profonde inspiration puis se retourna, prêt à affronter la fontaine humaine qu'était Shuuichi. Mais à sa grande surprise, le jeune homme n'était pas en train de fondre en larmes sur le coup d'un caprice. Non, cette fois, il avait la tête baissée, ses mèches noires masquant ses yeux violines, et ses épaules étaient légèrement secouées de hoquets silencieux. Et sur ses petites joues, quelques larmes roulaient avant d'aller s'effondrer sur le parquet.

Se demandant ce qui pouvait bien avoir sucité un tel chagrin - habituellement réservé pour les disputes sérieuses - Eiri fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il s'approcha lentement du chanteur et, une fois à sa hauteur, prit son visage entre ses mains et le releva. Ses grands yeux emplis de larmes lui donnèrent un pincement au coeur. Pourquoi son petit Shuu pleurait-il comme ça ?

Sans plus d'explications, Shuuichi passa ses bras fins autour de son amoureux, enfouissant son visage dans sa chemise. Décidant de ne pas brusquer son amant, le blond l'enlaça également. Puis, passant une main dans les cheveux du musicien, il demanda :

**Qu'est-ce que t'as ?**

**Je suis désolé, **marmonna le garçon contre son torse. **Je t'ai mis en colère parce que je t'ai réveillé en pleine nuit et que je t'ai forcé à aller me chercher à manger. **

**C'est bon. J't'en veux pas... **souffla Eiri, soulagé de ne pas être directement responsable d'un tel chagrin.

**Hontô ka ?**

**Ee, hontô ni.**

Le blond déposa un petit baiser sur la tête de son compagnon et celui-ci releva la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

**Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu veux un bisou ?... Pour me faire pardonner ? **murmura-t-il en rougissant comme un coquelicot.

**Hé, depuis quand t'as besoin d'une autorisation pour ça ?** lui répondit Eiri avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il se pencha légèrement sur Shuuichi afin de mettre ses lèvres à sa disposition. Le plus jeune ne se fit pas prier davantage et déposa un bref petit bisou du bout de lèvres sur celles de son mari. Haussant un sourcil, le romancier demanda :

**Tu deviens radin, maintenant ?**

Et sans attendre sa réponse, il s'empara de la bouche de Shuuichi, l'embrassant langoureusement jusqu'à ce que l'air vienne à leur manquer.

**Tu veux bien rester avec moi le temps que je mange ?**

_Bordel, j'suis crevé... Personne n'a donc pitié du pauvre écrivain qui doit gérer un chanteur hyper-actif et enceinte à lui tout seul ? _(Patpat : Non, héhé !). Jetant un coup d'oeil à son jeune époux et voyant son regard larmoyant de petit chiot, il céda, se laissant silencieusement tomber sur le canapé. Tout content et ayant récupéré son habituelle bonne humeur, Shuuichi bondit à ses côtés, déballant le sac avec avidité.

**Où sont les pokkii à la fraise ? **s'enquit le musicien, en farfouillant dans le sachet plastique à la recherche de sa nourriture préférée.

_Et merde, j'les avais oubliés ceux-là... _grongna intérieurement le blond en se passant une main sur le visage.

**Y'en avait pas.**

**QUOI ?!!! Et comment je suis censé survivre sans mes pokkii à la fraise, moi ?! Pourquoi t'as pas essayé une autre épicerie ?!**

**Y'avait pas d'autre épicerie ouverte à cette heure-ci non plus.**

**Comment ça ? **

**Il est 4h30 passé, Shuuichi. On est pas au Japon ici. L'idée du 24/24 n'a pas encore percuté dans le petit cerveau des français. Pas plus que l'idée de vendre des pokkii à la fraise.**

**Pas... Pas... Pas de pokkii... à la fraise ?!**

**Non, pas une seule boîte. Donc tu devras attendre que je les commande sur Internet demain, une fois que j'aurais eu les 10heures de sommeil nécessaires au bon fonctionnement de mon activité cérébrale. Et crois-moi, 10heures c'est vraiment le minimum syndical en ce qui me concerne.**

**OUINNN !!! J'ai pas de pokkiiiiiii !!!... C'est la fin du monde ! Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?!!! **chiala Shuuichi, revenu en mode "femme enceinte hytérique", des jets de larmes jaillissant en tous sens.

Eiri n'en pouvait plus ; la fatigue, les cris, les pleurs, cummulés à l'absence d'oreiller pour son confort personnel... C'en était trop et il commençait déjà à sentir une vilaine migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Tentant de garder son calme - ce qui est très difficile quand on est un écrivain extrêmement nerveux et en manque de nicotine depuis 68 heures, 21 minutes et 39 secondes - Yuki commença à masser ses tempes en faisant de petits cercles, comptant tout bas jusqu'à dix. Finalement, il dit :

**Si tu continue****s**** à piailler comme ça, je vais **_**vraiment**_** me fâcher. **

L'effet fut immédiat. Shuuichi se calma presqu'aussitôt, séchant ses larmes avec ses petits poings, reniflant à plusieurs reprises de façon peu glamour. Lorsqu'il eut fini son cirque, Eiri gronda :

**Maintenant mange ce que je t'ai ramené.**

**D'accord mon Yuki.**

Shuuichi commença par sortir le pot de glace au capuccino et l'ouvrit. Puis il tira du sac le sachet de chips à la cacahouette et le wasabi. L'écrivain le regarda faire, curieux. Et sous ses yeux ébahi, Shuuichi versa une bonne dose de wasabi dans la crème glacée, qu'il remua un instant avant de commencer à tramper ses chips dedans comme des dipples dans du guacamole (Note de Drue : Mais il est dingue ce mec ! Il veut tuer sa fille ou quoi ? Une chose est sûre, ce sera pas pour ce soir la scène de baise toride, pas avec l'haleine putride de notre chanteur préféré, mdr). Affichant un air dégoûté devant un spectacle aussi affligeant, le blond se leva et embarqua la tarte aux fraises et les bières pour les ranger dans le frigo.

**C'est bon, j'en ai assez supporté pour ce soir, je retourne au lit. Tu viendras me rejoindre quand t'auras fini, **lança-t-il en retournant vers la chambre. **Et interdiction formelle de toucher à ma tarte aux fraises, c'est clair ?!**

**Grobis ! **répondit le chanteur, la bouche pleine. (Pat : Là aussi je traduis. _Promis_)

**XXX XXX XXX**

Le lendemain matin, Yuki avait trouvé Shuuichi enveloppé dans un plaid et vautré sur le canapé devant un épisode en français de "Amour, Gloire et Beauté". Notez également que sur la table basse, le jeune auteur avait retrouvé les cadavres des deux paquets de chips, du tube de wasabi, du pot de glace et de la boîte de pokkii au chocolat noir.

Pendant les quelques cinq ou six jours qui suivirent, Shuuichi avait été soumis à ce genre de petites fringales nocturne, le poussant, tel un zombi, à errer dans l'appartement en quête de nourriture. Mais heureusement, Eiri avait pris les devant en faisant les courses pour deux semaines, ajoutant au caddie des produits abracadabrants que jamais Shuuichi ou lui ne consommeraient en temps normal. Il était hors de question qu'il risque encore sa vie ou celle de sa voiture dans les rues de Paris à 3heures du matin. Heureusement pour lui, il semblait que son amant s'était amplement satisfait de ce qu'il y avait dans les placards ou le frigo.

Shuuichi avait donc adopté un nouveau style de vie : il était généralement débout vers 3heures pour son casse-croûte, regardait la télé jusqu'à 6 ou 7heures le matin puis dormait sur le canapé jusqu'à environ 11heures, ce qui laissait à Yuki l'occasion de faire la grasse matinée. Une fois réveillé, il prenait son petit-déjeuner avec son mari puis allait prendre une douche ou un bain, selon son humeur. Ensuite, il regardait encore la télé et ne prenait son repas du midi - qui consistait en un assortiment de légumes crus accompagnés d'une tranche de jambon blanc ou d'un oeuf brouillé - qu'aux alentours de 14heures. Puis il avait le droit à sa petite promenade de la journée, toujours accompagné de son amoureux qui ne faisait absolument pas confiance au sens de l'orientation (ou plutôt absence de sens de l'orientation) du musicien. Vers 18heures, ils étaient de retour chez eux et Shuuichi retournait à sa télé, se gavant de téléfilms nunuches ou de séries stupides. Parfois il dérogeait à la règle, regardant un documentaire sur la vie animale. Puis vers 20heures, un petit dîner en amoureux avec son chéri. Le reste de la soirée était entièrement consacré aux câlins et autres activités conjuguales. Puis vers minuit, dodo. Et rebelotte...

Ce qui rassurait l'écrivain dans ce nouveau rythme de vie sous le signe de la fainéantise et de la paresse, c'était que Shuuichi avait son quota de sommeil, c'ést-à-dire environ huit heures par jour. Lui, passait ses journées à lire ou à écrire, parfois il surfait sur Internet ou écoutait simplement un peu de musique (vous seriez étonnés de savoir qu'il aimait l'électro-pop britannique dans le genre de Muse). Parfois aussi, il allait rejoindre Shuuichi dans le salon, juste histoire de s'assurer que sa petite boule d'énergie n'était pas en manque d'affection. Et dans ces cas-là, comme en ce moment par exemple, il se demandait vaguement comment Shuuichi pouvait supporter de passer des heures entières à regarder des programmes dans une langue étrangère aussi complexe que le français sans rien y comprendre.

**Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas mettre les chaînes du cable ? Y'a des chaînes japonaises, tu sais, **fit-il en lisant tranquillement son livre.

**Oui, je sais. Mais j'ai pas envie.**

**Est-ce qu'au moins tu comprends ce que tu regardes ? **demanda le blond en jetant un regard à l'écran.

_**"Victor ? Tu ne veux donc pas reconnaître Abby comme étant ta fille ? Elle est ta chaire et ton sang ! **_

_**Je sais Ashley... Mais tu sais que je suis mariée à Nicky. Nous sommes heureux ensembles.**_

_**Mais elle est au courant pour ta paternité... Elle sait que je me suis faite inséminée sans ton accord avec le sperme que tu avais fait préserver après ta vasectomie."**_

Pour Eiri, tout ça n'était que du charabia. Non seulement il n'aimait pas les saop opéra, mais "Les Feux de l'Amour" lui sortait particulièrement par les yeux (5). Et de toutes façons, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il ne pourrait pas suivre l'histoire puisque c'était en français.

**Oh, Yuki. C'est tellement émouvant.**

**Mais oui, bien sûr... Si tu le dis... **_Genre que tu comprends ce qu'ils racontent..._

Dans le courant de la semaine qui suivit, Eiri avait pris la décision de contacter les deux étudiantes dont lui avait parlé Miri. Ils avaient convenu d'un jour pour aller faire une petite visite de la capitale et lorsqu'ils avaient enfin rencontré les deux demoiselles, il s'avéra qu'elles étaient d'adorables jeunes filles. Séphora et Salomée étaient de nature serviable, généreuse et enjouée, un peu comme Shuuichi. Elles s'étaient donc immédiatement bien entendues avec le chanteur. L'écrivain, les ayant trouvées acommodantes et faciles à vivre, avait accépté de se laisser balader sans trop de résistance. Grâce à elles, le couple en avait découvert assez sur Paris en l'espace de trois jours de visite pour pouvoir se repérer et déambuler dans les rues sans trop risquer de se perdre. Elles leur avaient également montré comment se servir des transports en commun en cas de besoin.

Finalement, au bout de deux semaines à Paris seulement, les deux nippons avaient l'impression d'être devenus de véritables parisiens. Et quelle ne fut pas leur enchantement lorsqu'ils avaient découvert que le 1er arrondissement était le quartier japonais ! Tout le monde ou presque y parlait leur langue maternelle et surtout, Shuuichi avait put y trouver ses pokkii à la fraise et ses magazines préférés. Evidemment, pour les pokkii, Yuki l'avait un peu mauvaise puisque deux cartons entiers de ces cochonneries sucrées venait de leur être livrés en provenance d'Angleterre.

Le deuxième weekend depuis leur arrivée en France, Eiri avait décidé de suivre le conseil de Miri. Shuuichi avait eu 21 ans le 16 avril dernier et ils n'avaient pas pu fêter ça correctement à cause des préparatifs du départ. Et il avait jusqu'à lors était hors de question de vagabonder dans Paris à la recherche d'un restaurant au risque de se perdre. Mais maintenant qu'ils connaissaient suffisament bien l'endroit, le romancier ne trouva plus d'excuses pour ne pas offrir à Shuuichi une journée d'anniversaire digne de ce nom, même avec un peu de retard.

Le dimanche matin, Eiri prit sur lui d'aller à la fleuristerie la plus proche afin d'y acheter un bouquet pour son chéri. Il avait longtemps hésité ; il savait que n'importe quelles fleurs venant de sa part satisferaient Shuuichi, mais le blond ne voulait pas se contenter de si peu... Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question avant. Quelle était la fleur préférée de Shuu-chan ? Il lui avait déjà offert une rose blanche il y a quelques mois, mais d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, c'était bien l'unique fois qu'il avait offert des fleurs à son époux, ou même à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs... Ah non, il lui avait ramené des oeillets bleues (6) en allant lui rendre visite chez ses parents après qu'il soit tombé malade chez Mizuki. Mais là encore, il n'avait pas le souvenir que Shuuichi lui ait dit que c'était ses fleurs préférées... "Elles sentent tellement bon que j'ai senti leur parfum jusque dans mon rêve..." avait-il dit.

**Des fleurs qui sentent bon... Et qui sont jolies aussi, faudrait pas lui ramener un truc tout moche... **marmona le blond en vagabondant d'un bouquet à l'autre.

Il remarqua finalement un joli bouquet, composé de ce qui semblait être des fleurs de jasmin, des lys, des fleurs de vanille et quelques petites branches de lilas rose. L'assortiment de couleurs était doux, et le parfum sucré et fleuri, léger et agréable. Sans trop regarder au prix, Eiri paya pour le bouquet, se le fit envelopper dans du papier transparent avec un supplément de rubans et partit pour la boulangerie où il acheta quelques viennoiseries pour le petit-déjeuner, et un fraisier plus qu'appétissant. Après tout, un anniversaire se doit d'être fêté avec un gâteau...

Lorsqu'il fut de retour à l'avenue Montaigne, le romancier découvrit son jeune époux encore endormi sur le divan, la tête enfouie dans un coussin et son corps dissimulé sous la couverture, ne laissant paraître de lui que sa touffe de cheveux noirs et soyeux. Avec un minuscule sourire au coin des lèvres, Eiri s'affaira dans la cuisine, commençant par ranger le gâteau au frigo. Puis il prépara le petit-déjeuner : une tasse de chocolat chaud pour Shuuichi et un café sans sucre avec un touche de lait pour lui, accompagné des croissants, chocolatines et pains aux raisins qu'il avait achetés quelques minutes plus tôt. N'oubliant pas d'ajouter sur le plateau un pot de confiture et un pot de miel, le blond embarqua le tout direction le salon. En effet, ce matin, Shuu se verrait servir le petit-dèj au lit, ou plutôt au canapé.

Doucement, Eiri s'accroupit près du jeune homme et approcha lentement le bouquet de fleurs de son visage. Le parfum le réveillerait, il en était sûr. Au fond de lui, Eiri ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Shuuichi sentirait l'odeur du bouquet d'un inconnu ou bien s'il avait un sixième sens, une espèce de détecteur à "cadeaux-de-Yuki" qui ne le faisait réagir qu'à ce qui venait des mains de son mari. _Il a bien réussi à me repérer à l'odeur quand Tatsuha m'a kidnappé l'année dernière, alors avec Shuuichi je peux m'attendre à tout._

Et en effet, à peine quelques instants avaient suffit pour que le musicien se réveille. D'abord, sans ouvrir les yeux, il avait poussé un léger grognement, faisant en même temps une petite grimace. Ensuite, il bailla en se retournant sur le dos et gémit. Eiri connaissait cette musique. Chaque matin, Shuuichi faisait ce même petit rituel avant de se lever pour partir travailler. Mais maintenant qu'il passait une partie de ses nuits sur le canapé du salon, l'écrivain n'avait plus le loisir de se réveiller - ne serait-ce que quelques secondes pour assister à ce spectacle - au son de ce baillement et de voir sa petite boule d'énergie se remuer au creux de ses bras. Et ça lui manquait affreusement...

Les yeux de Shuuichi s'ouvrirent, et clignèrent à plusieurs reprises le temps de s'habituer à la lumière du jour qui envahissait maintenant pleinement le salon. Tournant la tête vers son mari, il sourit. Un adorable petit sourire endormi qui fit fondre le coeur d'Eiri.

**Ohayo, Yuki...**

**Salut... **répondit le blond d'une voix douce.

Puis le chanteur remarqua le bouquet et ses yeux améthystes, déjà illuminés par les rayons du soleil, se mirent à briller comme des astres. Il se redressa sur ses coudes pour s'asseoir, et dit en souriant :

**Des fleurs... J'ai senti leur odeur, tu sais. C'est ça qui m'a réveillé. **

**Je sais.**

**Pourquoi tu as acheté des fleurs ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les fleurs coupées parce qu'elles se fanaient trop vite.**

**C'est vrai, mais toi tu les aimes, **répondit Eiri en lui tendant le bouquet.

Shuuichi le prit et regarda son amant avec suspicion.

**Tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner ?**

**Oui. Je n'ai pas fêté ton anniversaire. **

**Oh ! C'est que ça ? Fallait pas, mon chéri.**

**Tu m'as offert une bonne journée et une soirée magnifique pour mes 25 ans, la moindre des choses c'est que j'en fasse autant, **expliqua l'écrivain.

Un sourire radieux s'étira sur les lèvres de Shuuichi et il s'approcha pour embrasser son mari. Ce fut un baiser tendre et amoureux, et plein de gratitude. Puis, posant la bouquet sur ses genoux, il prit le blond dans ses bras, le serrant si fort qu'il en perdit l'équilibre et manqua de tomber en arrière.

**Oy ! Doucement, baka ! Tu veux ruiner le tapis tout blanc de Miri en me faisant renverser le petit-déjeuner dessus ?!**

**Gomen, gomen, gomen ! **répliqua Shuuichi, excité comme une puce. **Mais je suis tellement heureux que tu ais décidé de toi-même de me fêter mon anniversaire alors qu'il est passé depuis longtemps. Je suis trop content ! Ze te naime, mon Yukiki na moi !**

**Ouais, ouais... C'est bon, j'ai pigé. Lâche-moi maintenant, tu veux ?**

N'insistant pas davantage, Shuuichi s'assit convenablement, laissant de la place à Yuki pour s'installer à côté de lui. Celui-ci rapprocha la table basse et donna à un Shuuichi tout-sourire sa tasse de chocolat encore fumante. Le petit-dejeuner fut mangé en silence, puis ils allèrent se laver et s'habiller. Une fois prêts, Eiri emmena son amant dans un petit quartier dont Salomée et Séphora leur avait parlé sans pour autant avoir eu le temps de les y emmener. Elles leurs avait expliqué comment s'y rendre en métro et en bus alors pour une fois, bien que n'aimant pas ça, le blond avait opté pour les transports en commun, direction Mont Martre.

Une fois là-bas, ils firent un peu de shopping dans les boutiques d'artisanat. Shuuichi acheta deux ou trois petits biblots à ajouter à la décoration de la nouvelle maison dans laquelle ils iraient vivre à leur retour à Tokyo, ainsi que des cartes postales pour envoyer de leurs nouvelles à leurs proches. Aux alentours de 13h30, ils s'étaient trouvés une place à la terrasse d'une brasserie, profitant de ce beau temps de début mai. Après un petit repas pendant lequel Eiri avait proposé divers activités à son amoureux, ils décidèrent de retourner vers les Champs Elysées pour une petite séance de cinéma.

A la caisse, l'auteur avait tout simplement halluciné sur le tarif des places. 10,50 euros ! (7) Après un rapide calcul de tête, il avait fait la conversion : 1575 yens environ. Du vol pur et simple. _Pas étonnant qu'autant de gens téléchargent illégalement ! _s'était-il dit. Certes, il était loin d'être dans le besoin, et il se doutait bien que les tarifs étaient élevés uniquement parce que le directeur du cinéma profitait des touristes. Mais il y avait quand même des limites à l'abus. M'enfin, puisque c'était l'anniversaire de Shuuichi, Eiri n'avait pas insisté, se promettant cependant d'emmener Shuuichi dans un autre cinéma la prochaine fois.

Mais quand ils se furent assis dans la salle, attendant que le film d'action sans réel scénario apparant qu'ils avaient choisi de voir ne commence, Yuki s'était demandé s'il y aurait jamais de prochaine fois. Le fait que Shuuichi s'éxalte haut et fort que le simple fait de se retrouver en amoureux dans une salle obscure avec "le mec le plus hot de la planète" (Pat : Je ne fais que citer les paroles de Shuu ! lol) l'émoustillait comme une femelle en chaleur avait grandement poussé l'écrivain à reconsidérer la question. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux que le japonais ne soit pas un langage aussi parlé que l'anglais parce que sinon, les deux tiers au moins de la salle auraient compris qu'ils étaient gay. Et bonjour les regards en coin après ça.

Cependant, pendant le film, Eiri lui-même n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'agir comme à la maison : comme s'il était sur son sofa avec Shuuichi à côté de lui, il avait placé son bras droit autour des épaules du jeune homme qui en retour avait appuyé affectueusement sa tête contre lui. Shuuichi avait ensuite attrapé la main gauche de Yuki avec la sienne. Honnêtement, il n'y avait rien de mal, de pervers ou d'indécent dans ces quelques gestes de tendresse qu'ils échangeaient dans l'ombre, surtout qu'ils étaient assis quasiment au fond de la salle. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils flirtaient avec audace, se tripotant et s'embrassant goulument au point de hurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes...

Mais à l'évidence, ce n'était pas l'avis de tous. Quelques personnes l'avaient remarqué. Parmi eux, la plupart n'avait rien dit. Certains avaient même souri. Mais comme il y a toujours des empêcheurs de tourner en rond partout, deux ou trois personnes au rang juste devant eux s'étaient mises à chuchotter ce qui paraissait être des remarques désobligeantes, se retournant occasionnellement pour leur adresser des regards méprisants.

Au départ, Shuuichi n'avait rien remarqué et Eiri s'était contenté de ne rien dire. Mais très vite, le chanteur remarqua les tensions et l'agacement chez son époux, et ne tarda pas à se rendre compte à son tour de l'attention particulièrement désagréable qu'ils avaient sucitée. Shuuichi étant tout particulièrement émotif car sujet aux sautes d'humeur dûes à sa grossesse sembla hésiter un instant entre taper un scandale et pourrir le film à tous les spéctateurs, ou fondre en larmes et sangloter. Dans les deux cas, cela attirerait encore plus l'attention sur eux.

Finalement, il opta pour la solution numéro trois : il se tourna vers Eiri et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Rien de trop provocant, juste un simple baiser amoureux. Sur le coup, surpris par la réaction de son compagnon, Yuki avait fini par entrouvrir les lèvres, accueillant volontiers la langue sensuelle du chanteur. Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, Eiri se surprit à sentir grandir en lui un puissant sentiment de luxure et de désir. Comme une déferlante de sensations qui le poussait à en demander plus. Le fait d'être dans un endroit public où ils pouvaient être vu à tout moment devait jouer un petit peu là-dedans, sans doutes. Quoi qu'il en soit, la surprise du blond augmenta encore d'un cran lorsqu'il vit Shuuichi se pencher en avant vers les trois personnes qui n'avaient cessé de les dévisager.

Eiri se rendit compte alors qu'ils n'avaient pas loupé une miette de leur baiser et sans trop savoir pourquoi, sentit ses joues rougir d'embarras. _Heureusement qu'on est dans le noir... _Puis il entendit Shuuichi murmurer à ces homophobes quelque chose en... _français ?_

**Alors ? Vous vous êtes assez rincé l'oeil ou bien vous en voulez encore ?**

N'ayant rien compris à ce que venait de chuchoter son époux, Eiri se demanda avec curiosité ce qu'il avait bien pu leur dire pour que ce soient eux qui se sentent gênés et tournent la tête une bonne fois pour toute vers le grand écran. _Quoi qu'il ait pu dire, il a fait fort pour qu'ils se sentent honteux... Shuuichi a inversé les rôles avec une simple phrase. Et de toutes façons, ça n'a jamais été à nous de nous sentir coupable ou honteux de quoi que ce soit._

Le reste du film s'était passé sans soucis aucun et le couple rentra à pieds, puisqu'ils n'étaient qu'à dix minutes de marche de leur appartement. Dans l'ensemble la journée avait été une réussite et c'est avec un sourire radieux au visage que Shuuichi rentra main dans la main avec son époux dans l'immeuble. Devant l'ascenseur se trouvait une autre habitante. Grande, fine et élancée, bien proportionnée... en gros, taillée pour être mannequin avec de longs cheveux roux et des yeux marrons. Le simple fait de voir cette fille énervait Shuuichi. Il ne la connaissait même pas et pourtant il avait ce mauvais pressentiment au fond de lui qui lui murmurait que cette fille ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Et à en juger par le regard hautement intéressé et le sourire satisfait qu'elle arbora en remarquant Yuki arriver, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

Nétant pas du genre à juger les gens au premier regard, Shuuichi choisit cependant de se montrer courtois avec elle. _Après tout, je me trompe peut-être. S'il faut, c'est une fille très gentille, _tenta-t-il de se convaincre intérieurement. Eiri, quant à lui, ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarquée. A ses yeux, tout ce qui n'était pas vitale à son bien-être et à son confort faisait partie de la tapisserie. Tout ce qui le préoccupait maintenant c'était son envie de cigarettes.

Techniquement, son métabolisme avait purgé depuis un moment déjà toute la nicotine présente dans son corps, anihilant tout manque réel. A vrai dire, il s'agissait plus d'un besoin physique : le geste de tenir sa cigarette, de la porter à sa bouche, la sensation âcre de la fumée dans sa gorge, l'odeur de tabac toujours présente autour de lui... C'était ça qui lui manquait vraiment. Mais les conseils de Miri l'avait bien aidé dans les premiers temps de son sevrage. Shuuichi et les sucettes Pierrot Gourmand étaient pour beaucoup dans cette réussite. Encore maintenant, de temps en temps, il remplaçait la cigarette par le corps de Shuuichi. _Ca pourrait expliquer __pourquoi __il est si récéptif à mes caresses, ces derniers temps, _songea distraitement Eiri. _Il faut dire qu'à force de me jeter sur lui comme la misère sur le monde et sans préavis, il est un peu sur la __défensive__, le pauvre... Mais c'est bien. Comme ça j'aurais pas besoin de faire durer les préléminaires une fois qu'on aura franchi le seuil de notre porte._

Lorsque l'ascenseur arriva enfin, ouvrant ses portes avec son "Ding" caractéristique, le couple et leur voisine montèrent dedans. Dès qu'il commença sa montée, la rousse se tourna vers Yuki et lui demanda en français :

**Alors, vous êtes de nouveaux locataires ?**

Tout d'abord, Eiri ne remarqua même pas qu'elle s'adressait à lui, bien que Shuuichi, lui, ait bien remarqué qu'elle l'avait soigneusement ignoré. Puis le regard de la jeune femme se faisant insistant, le romancier se tourna vers elle, un regard interrogateur au visage.

**Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut, celle-là ?** marmona-t-il en japonais.

**Oh ! So you're foreigners ? Can you speak English ? **_(Oh ! Alors vous êtes étrangers ? Vous parlez anglais ?)_s'enquit-elle, cette fois dans la langue de Shakespear.

**Yes. Why ? **_(Oui. Pourquoi ?) _grogna le blond.

**It's the first time I see you here. Where do you come from ?** _(C'est la première fois que je vous vois ici. Vous venez d'où ?)_

**Japan.**

**Wow ! That's very far from here. You must feel lonely. **_(Wow ! C'est très loin. Vous devez vous sentir seul.)_

C'était dans des moments comme ceux-là que Shuuichi s'en voulait d'être si nul en anglais. Il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce que cette fille était en train de dire à son Yuki. Mais une chose était sûre, elle le draguait. _J'espère qu'il s'en rend compte au moins. Après c'est à moi qu'il ose dire que je ne remarque pas les gens qui veulent nous éloigner l'un de l'autre ! _s'énerva-t-il. Jetant un coup d'oeil agacé à l'indicateur numérique, il remarqua qu'il restait encore deux étages avant d'arriver à destination.

**Excusez-moi, madame, **l'interpella Shuuichi, fatigué de son petit jeu avec SON mari.

Lorsqu'il capta son attention, elle le regarda comme si elle remarquait sa présence pour la première fois.

**Oui ? **répondit-elle en français.

**Vous pouriez nous laisser ****tranquilles****, s'il vous plait ? **

A l'évidence choquée par les paroles de Shuuichi, elle en resta sans voix. Après tout, de quel droit ce microbe se permettait-il de lui parler comme ça ?

De son point de vue, Shuuichi ne trouvait pas ses paroles particulièrement irrespectueuses. Il s'était contenté de demander poliment et gentiment à cette nouille de ne pas continuer à draguer ouvertement Eiri. Yuki lui-même, bien qu'encore une fois il n'ait pas saisi le sens des paroles de son époux, ne trouvait pas le ton qu'il avait employé spécialement grossier. Shuuichi n'était jamais grossier sauf avec ses amis et uniquement lorsqu'il se mettait en colère. Cependant, il devait admettre à en juger par la réaction de la rouquine que ses paroles avaient dû être choquantes.

Finalement, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Le point positif était qu'ils étaient enfin de retour chez eux. Le négatif était que cette bonne-femme était leur voisine de palier. Sans un mot, Eiri et Shuuichi se dirigèrent vers leur porte. Et là, la rousse lança :

**So you're living at Miri Johanson's appartment ? You must be friends. That's good. I'm a friend of her too, you know. My name's Kendra Robins, I'm a model. **_(Alors vous __habitez __chez Miri Johanson ? Vous devez être amis. C'est bien. Je suis aussi une de ses amis. Je m'appelle Kendra Robins, je suis mannequin.)_

**I don't care who the hell you are. If you really were Miri's friend, she would have told me about you. What she obviously didn't. **_(Je me contre-fous de qui vous êtes. Si vous êtiez vraiment une amie de Miri, elle m'aurait parlé de vous. Ce qu'elle n'a, à l'évidence, pas fait.)_

Et là-dessus, Eiri referma la porte après que Shuuichi soit entré à sa suite.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le chanteur alla sur le canapé, laissant tomber à ses pieds ses sacs de shopping. Visiblement, il n'était pas très content et Eiri se demandait bien pourquoi. Après tout, n'était-il pas censé être heureux de cette journée passée tous les deux, comme un véritable rendez-vous ?

**Shuu ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**Et c'est toi qui me ****demandes ça ****? Je pense que c'était pourtant clair, **répondit le garçon sur un ton sec et agressif qu'il n'employait que rarement. _Il n'y a que quand on se dispute qu'il me parle comme ça, _remarqua Yuki.

**Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?**

**Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas rembarré cette pétasse****qui rampait à tes pieds comme une sangsue ? Tu as toujours si bien su le faire avec moi avant, je ne te ****reconnais ****pas, **répliqua Shuuichi avec une note d'ironie méchante dans la voix.

**Elle ne rempait pas à mes pieds. C'était qu'une voisine collante, c'est tout. T'as pas entendu ce que je lui ai dit en rentrant.**

**Je ne parle pas anglais, désolé d'être stupide.**

**Je l'ai ****envoyée ****bouler, **s'énerva Yuki.

**Ca me fait une belle jambe. Surtout que je suis sûr****qu'elle reviendra au galop pour te draguer à la première occasion.**

**Arrête ta paranoïa, ok ? Tu deviens trop jaloux et possessif. Elle ne me draguait pas. **

**Si, elle te draguait ! **

**N'importe quoi.**

Shuuichi eut un sourire moqueur et lui cita :

**"****De toutes façons tu ne vois jamais rien alors j'en ai marre de te lire les sous-titres d'une scène dans laquelle tu es le principal centre d'intérêt." Tu te souviens ? Tu m'avais dit ça, une fois. Et bien sache que moi non plus j'aime pas qu'on te drague ouvertement sous mon nez.**

En effet, Eiri se souvenait vaguement avoir dit ces mots, et il était surpris que Shuuichi ait assez de mémoire pour pouvoir lui balancer ses propres mots à la tronche si longtemps après. Tentant de retrouver son calme afin de ne pas bouleverser son époux, le romancier bifurqua sur un autre sujet.

**Depuis quand tu parles français ?**

**Quoi ? Quel rapport ?**

**Je veux savoir ce que tu as dit à la voisine dans l'ascenseur et à ces gens dans le cinéma tout à l'heure.**

**C'est pas important.**

**Le fait que tu sois une nullité totale en langues étrangères et que tu te retrouves miraculeusement à savoir parler français a son importance au contraire.**

**Je te remercie de me faire remarquer encore une fois combien je suis idiot et illétré, **lui lança Shuuichi.

**Ok, désolé. Simplement tu dois admettre que c'est loin d'être ton point fort. Tu as même du mal avec les kanjis.**

**Et ça t'en bouche un coin qu'un crétin comme moi sache parler une langue trop compliquée pour que même toi, l'homme parfait qui sait tout, puisse la comprendre. Ca risque sans doute de t'empêcher de dormir ! Mais puisque tu insistes, c'est grâce à ces émissions si stupides que je regarde en français depuis deux semaines que j'ai appris à parler français ! Voilà ! **

**Arrête de dire des conneries. On n'apprend pas une langue en moins de deux semaines en se gâvant d'émissions télé !**

**Et bien il faut croire que mon cerveau si ridiculement petit n'est pas si impotant que ça. Jusqu'à présent, tu devais te demander si je m'en ****servais ****simplement comme ornement décoratif ou comme bouche-trou pour empêcher l'air de passer entre mes oreilles !**

**Pourquoi tu m'agresses comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ? T'as un problème avec moi ? **s'énerva Yuki, qui commençait sérieusement à manquer de patience.

**Oui, j'ai un problème avec toi ! J'ai un problème parce que tu es tellement beau et tellement idiot à la fois que ça me tape sur le système ! Et après tu me dis que c'est moi qui ne vois pas le mal même quand on me l'indique avec une pancarte ! Tu es hypocrite et naïf ! Voilà ! Lequel de nous deux est un baka maintenant ?!**

Enervé à n'en plus pouvoir, Shuuichi alla se réfugier dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte derrière lui, et laissant dans le salon un Eiri complètement soufflé par son attitude. Non seulement il s'était montré possessif et jaloux à outrance, mais en plus il s'en était pris à lui de façon mauvaise, le traitant de tous les noms avant de lui tourner le dos. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de faire une scène aussi excessive parce qu'une nana venait de faire du gringue à son mari. Honnêtement, ça arrivait presque tous les jours. Certainement les hormones qui agissaient, le rendant plus nerveux. Seulement ça n'expliquait pas non plus pourquoi il se sentait particulièrement menacé par cette femme plus qu'une autre...

_Peut-être parce qu'elle habite trop près de chez nous. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est une sale vipère ou un serpent à sonnette, guettant notre nid et prête à tout détruire, _se dit le musicien, assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, les larmes aux yeux. Maintenant que l'orage était passé, il s'en voulait de la façon dont avait parlé à Eiri. S'il voulait protéger son couple et leur foyer de leur voisine top modèle, il lui faudrait faire preuve de sagesse. Eloigner son homme en l'agressant de la sorte revenait presque à le pousser dans les bras de cette femme.

La colère bouillonnait encore en lui, lui donnant quelques palpitations. Le sang battait contre ses tempes et il avait du mal à se calmer. Plus il tentait de reprendre un souffle normal, plus ça lui semblait difficile.

**Shuuichi ? **appela doucement le romancier, de l'autre côté de la porte.

**Eiri... **souffla Shuuichi.

**Shuuichi, ouvre-moi.**

S'efforçant de ravaler les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, le chanteur prit une profonde inspiration. Il devait calmer son coeur. Se mettre dans un tel état alors qu'il était enceinte n'était pas bon, ni pour lui, ni pour le bébé. Et il savait qu'Eiri se mettrait en colère s'il le voyait comme ça. C'était stupide et inconsidéré de mettre le bien-être de leur enfant en danger. Shuuichi était responsable de sa santé, il devait faire en sorte que tout aille bien, il devait le protéger. Mais parfois il avait tendance à oublier que désormais il respirait pour deux.

Le fait de penser à leur bébé devait avoir un certain effet sur lui puisque très vite, il sentit son corps se calmer. Tout redevenait normal.

**Merci... **chuchotta-t-il à l'attention de leur enfant en posant sa main sur son ventre.

**Shuuichi ? Réponds.**

Eiri commençait à s'inquiéter. Il n'avait pas entendu un seul son depuis que la porte avait claqué, pas même celui des sanglots que Shuuichi aurait dû être en train de pousser. Mais lorsque la porte se rouvrit finalement, Shuuichi se jeta sur lui, enlaçant sa taille de toutes ses forces.

**Excuse-moi, Yuki. Pardon ! J't'en prie, je suis désolé, **murmura-t-il dans la chemise de son adoré.

Un peu surpris, Eiri finit par lui rendre son étreinte, le serrant tendrement dans ses bras. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'étonna cependant que son petit mari ne soit pas en larmes.

**C'est bon. C'est fini, ok ?**

**Non, j'ai dépassé les bornes. Tu as fait des efforts pour moi aujourd'hui et moi j'ai tout gâché en l'espace de quelques minutes avec toutes les méchancetés que je t'ai dites... **souffla doucement le chanteur.

**Je te dis que c'est bon. C'est pas grave, mon coeur. **

Shuuichi s'apprêtait à parler encore lorsqu'Eiri, désespéré de lui clouer le bec, l'embrassa. Le contact doux des lèvres du blond fermement pressées contre les siennes suffit à lui faire tout oublier de ce qu'il voulait dire. Gentiment, Yuki mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Shuu, demandant silencieusement le droit d'entrer pour explorer la bouche chaude et accueillante du chanteur. Comme toujours, le jeune garçon invita volontiers la langue de son amant à aller à la rencontre de la sienne.

Un baiser en soit n'était pas grand chose mais, pour eux, c'était toujours un véritable vecteur d'émotions et de sentiments. A dire vrai, c'était peut-être le moyen le plus simple et le plus efficace pour Eiri de véritablement comprendre Shuuichi et ce qu'il avait dans la tête. En ce moment par exemple, il pouvait sentir que son petit ange s'en voulait encore et recherchait du réconfort. Voilà l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il embrassait le jeune homme aussitôt qu'il venait à cours d'arguments. Ce n'était pas uniquement pour le réduire au silence, c'était aussi pour prendre la température de son coeur.

Lorsque finalement ils rompirent leur étreinte et leur baiser, Eiri lui murmura :

**Va donc au lit, tu dois être fatigué.**

Sans se le faire répéter une fois de plus, le musicien se dirigea vers la porte de leur chambre. Et avant d'y entrer, il se retourna et demanda :

**Tu ne viens pas te coucher avec moi ?**

**Je vais prendre une petite douche d'abord. **

N'insistant pas davantage, Shuuichi alla dans la chambre, laissant la porte entrouverte derrière lui. Yuki ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision, puis il était entré dans la salle de bain. En se déshabillant, il ne put s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Son mari était particulièrement bizarre ces temps-ci. Certes, cette histoire de saute d'humeur y était pour beaucoup mais il se demandait si la grossesse en elle-même était bonne pour le jeune homme. Ses nerfs et sa santé allaient être mis à rude épreuve, c'était ce que leur avait dit le docteur Andrée. Les hommes ne sont pas faits pour porter des enfants et leur morphologie n'est pas préparée à une telle expérience...

Shuuichi était déjà une boule de nerfs surexcitée en temps normale mais là les hormones aggravaient encore plus les choses. _De toutes façons, qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant que le bébé est là ? Absolument rien, à part me contenter d'attendre. _Yuki s'en voulait. Il avait amené Shuuichi en France, loin de leur pays, loin de leur foyer et de leurs amis, et ce dans le but de les protéger le bébé et lui de toute la pression liée à leur vie professionnelle. Et finalement, son époux ne semblait pas mieux loti ici... _Mon seul rôle est de protéger Shuuichi, et même ça j'en suis incapable. Il ne se sent pas en sécurité. Il ne me fait peut-être pas assez confiance._

Eiri laissa couler l'eau un instant afin qu'elle se réchauffe avant de se glisser dessous. Laissant la tiédeur l'embaumer et mouiller son corps, il continua de suivre le fleuve de ses pensées. _Je sais qu'il remettrait sa vie entre mes mains mais inconsciemment, il a toujours peur que quelqu'un nous sépare. Il devrait pourtant savoir que je ne laisserais jamais qui que ce soit s'immiscer entre nous. Il n'a pas de raisons de redouter cette fille..._

**Yuki, je...**

Sursautant au son de la voix de son amant dans la pièce, le blond revint à lui et se tourna vers le chanteur.

**Nanda ?**

**Je... Je... **balbutia maladroitement le garçon, ses yeux litéralement collés à la glue sur le corps nu de son époux ô combien sexy.

Shuuichi pouvait sentir le saignement de nez venir et il dut essuyer la comissure de ses lèvres afin d'éviter au filet de bave qui s'en échappait déjà de couler davantage lorsque, d'un geste nonchalent, Yuki releva en arrière quelques mèches de sa magnifique chevelure dorée et mouillée qui tombaient sur ses yeux d'ambre.

**Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **s'impatienta-t-il, n'ayant visiblement pas remarqué le regard plein de désir de son époux.

Mais pour Shuuichi, cette vision torride de son homme ainsi dénudé, sous le jet de l'eau qui continuait de couler sur sa peau blanche, derrière la barrière de la vitre de pléxiglass... C'était le plus puissant des aphrodisiaques. Une véritable invitation au viol ! Comme un volcan, il commençait à bouillir de l'intérieur. Et bientôt, la chaleur allait atteindre son point culminant. Aussitôt emporté par le flot de lave qui coulait dans ses veines, le chanteur se précipita dans la cabine de douche, portant encore son tee-shirt et son short.

**Qu'est-ce qu --**

Le pauvre Yuki n'eut pas le temps de finir que Shuuichi se jeta sur lui comme un pigeon sur une frite McDo. Manquant de perdre l'équilibre lors de la collision, il se rattrapa de justesse au mur mais se retrouva plaqué contre. S'aidant de ses bras fermement serrés autour de son cou, le musicien obligeait par son poids le romancier à se pencher. Sa bouche pressée avec force contre la sienne jusqu'à l'en faire bleuir, Shuuichi comptait bien s'envoyer en l'air ici et maintenant.

Sentant qu'il allait perdre connaissance s'il continuait à l'asphixier, le chanteur s'écarta de Yuki, le laissant reprendre son souffle et se remettre de ses émotions ; à l'évidence, le pauvre écrivain n'avait même pas encore compris ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus. Shuuichi, cependant, ne perdait une seconde : il se chargeait déjà de se déshabiller, ôtant son tee-shirt à la va-vite, puis se débarrassant de son short et de son boxer. Il poussa du pied ses vêtements désormais complètement trempés pour les envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la salle de bain, au pied des lavabos.

Yuki cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, complètement stupéfait du spéctacle qui s'offrait à lui : Shuuichi, visiblement plus en chaleur qu'une biche en période de rut, venait de se jeter sur lui au risque de lui exploser le crâne contre le carrelage du mur de la douche, puis s'était déshabillé à la vitesse de la lumière, les yeux pleins de détermination et de luxure. Pris de court par ce revirement de situation, Eiri resta planté là encore quelques instants jusqu'à ce que...

**Aaah ! Shuuichi ! **

Avec un sourire pervers, le jeune homme avait ampoigné la verge de son compagnon, commençant déjà à la caresser avec un doigté savant. Il fallait bien admettre aussi qu'après trois ans de cours intensifs auprès d'un des meilleurs coups de la planète, il était devenu plutôt habile à ces petits jeux. Yuki, de son côté, avait beau être borné et refuser de se laisser faire, il ne put empêcher plus longtemps son corps de réagir aux ministrations plus qu'excitantes de Shuuichi.

Il poussa un grognement et le chanteur se mit à genoux devant lui, arborant un sourire satisfait. Sans plus d'avertissements, il remplaça les frictions de ses mains par la chaude moiteur de sa salive tandis que sa langue s'affairait autour de sa hampe. Qu'est-ce qu'Eiri pouvait faire d'autre, sinon profiter du plaisir que lui procurait son amant ? Honnêtement, il n'avait pas envie de l'interrompre, pour rien au monde. Après tout, il avait toujours aimé que Shuuichi se montre plus sauvage pendant le sexe. Et puis de ça aussi le docteur l'avait prevenu : "Les sautes d'humeur ont leurs mauvais et leurs bons côtés. Shuuichi sera, comme la plupart des femmes enceintes, sujet à certaines envies... si vous voyez ce que je veux dire..." _Kami-sama, Shuuichi ! Des envies comme ça tu peux en avoir plus souvent, ça ne me dérange pas du tout !_

Il grognait de plaisir et sentait l'orgasme se rapprocher lentement mais sûrement. Instinctivement, il glissa ses doigts dans les mèches noires de son adoré, le guidant dans ses mouvements. Il priait au fond de lui pour que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. Et soudain, avant même d'avoir atteint le nirvana, il ressentit une nouvelle sensation à la fois agréable et dérangeante. Il fallut un instant à son cerveau embrumé de plaisir pour comprendre : Shuuichi avait subrépticement glissé son majeur dans l'intimité du romancier. S'apercevant que Shuuichi était devenu "un peu trop" entreprenant sur ce coup-là, il gronda :

**Arrête ça ! Enlève ton doigt, immédiatement !**

Mais Shuuichi persistait, continuant le va et vient, tant avec sa bouche qu'avec son doigt. Eiri se crispa à la simple idée d'être pénétré... Pourtant, là encore, son corps se déroba à son contrôle et un gémissement d'extase (8) lui échappa. Au bout d'un moment finalement, Shuuichi s'arrêta de sucer, provocant une immense vague de frustration qui submergea l'auteur. Tentant de fixer son regard tout brouillé par l'eau qui lui tombait sur le visage et le plaisir qui lui été monté à la tête, le romancier put voir que Shuuichi s'était relevé, une petite moue séductrice sur son adorable visage. Bien que la douche soit assez spacieuse en comparaison à celle qu'ils avaient à Tokyo, le blond se sentait étrangement à l'étroit avec son époux si serré contre lui...

**Puisque tu prends toujours ton temps avant de jouir la première fois, je t'ai aidé à prendre de l'avance, **expliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs d'une voix grave voilée par le désir.

Leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre étaient bouillants et Shuuichi semblait trouver particulièrement amusant de se déhancher contre l'entrejambe de Yuki. Il dominait clairement la situation, sachant exactement ce qu'il voulait et comment l'obtenir. Il prit la main droite de l'écrivain, et commença à lécher avec application trois de ses doigts. Avec un petit sourire, Eiri se pencha sur son époux pour aller susurrer à son oreille :

**Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire, Shuu-chan... Tu es vraiment un vilain garçon.**

Shuuichi retira les doigts de sa bouche avec un bruit de sucion qui emoustilla le blond davantage encore - si c'était possible - et répondit :

**Alors arrête-moi...**

**Certainement pas, **lui murmura Yuki.

A cet instant précis, Shuuichi lui sauta au cou, encerclant sa taille de sa cuisse, et l'embrassa violemment. Sachant exactement ce qu'il attendait de lui, Eiri introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité du garçon pour préparer son passage, puis un deuxième tout en approfondissant les mouvements de va et vient. Et enfin le troisième. Shuuichi, quant à lui, avait poussé de longs gémissements entre deux baisers. Et c'est lorsqu'il arrêta que Yuki comprit qu'il était temps : il retira ses doigts et releva un peu son amant afin de pouvoir se placer correctement.

**Entre en moi, **l'invita Shuuichi, son souffle chaud contre son oreille le faisant frissonner des pieds à la tête.

Sans attendre, Eiri céda à la demande de son amoureux, le pénétrant doucement, mais pas trop lentement non plus. Lorsque sa virilité fut entrée jusqu'à sa base, le blond patienta jusqu'à ce que le chanteur décide de continuer. Et il n'eut pas à attendre trop longtemps car Shuuichi s'agrippa à lui un peu plus, stabilisant la position, puis commença à se déhancher. Dans un premier temps, ses mouvements étaient lents et réguliers, puis bientôt il accéléra le rythme. Yuki l'accompagnait par de légers accoups, se complaisant dans cet instant de paradis, malgré la position peu confortable dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Sous le bruit de la douche, on pouvait entendre les leurs : les grognements rauques et guturaux que le romancier poussait à chaque fois que son bassin rencontrait celui du musicien et qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus profondément en lui, mêlés aux cris et aux gémissements essouflés du jeune homme à la chevelure corbeau se répercutaient en échos contre les murs carrelés de la pièce. Mais que quelqu'un les entende, ils s'en foutaient pas mal. Après tout, ils étaient un jeune couple fraîchement marié...

Les accoups se faisaient maintenant plus agressifs et plus bestiaux, mais Eiri pouvait sentir Shuuichi se fatiguer. Ils étaient pourtant trop proche de l'orgasme pour s'arrêter si tôt. S'ils continuaient sur ce chemin, ils allaient jouir ensemble - il pouvait sentir les muscles de son compagnon se contracter, signe qu'il n'était plus loin du septième ciel.

**Ei-Eiri... Haa ! J'en peux plus !... Aide-moi !** appela le chanteur.

Lui qui avait toujours beaucoup d'endurance, surtout quand il s'agissait de sexe, se sentait soudain trop fatigué, comme s'il avait brûlé toutes ses réserves bien plus tôt que prévu. _Sans doute à cause du bébé, je suis toujours fatigué... _parvint-il à penser tandis que Yuki inversait les positions. Maintenant, Shuuichi était celui qui était plaqué au mur. C'était un certain soulagement pour le blond qui avait ainsi moins de poids à porter puisqu'il s'aidait du mur pour les maintenir son amant et lui.

Le plus jeune cala son menton sur l'épaule de son mari tandis que celui-ci reprenait les coups de reins. L'une de ses mains était enchevêtrée dans la chevelure d'or tandis que l'autre laissait quelques griffures dans le dos de son bien-aimé. Yuki pouvait entendre les gémissements et les plaintes de son petit coeur tout contre son oreille, comme une douce mélodie qui accompagnait le rythme de leurs ébats. Il pouvait sentir ses joues rougir, toutes chaudes qu'elles étaient à cause de ces bruits érotiques soufflés contre son point sensible.

**Eiri, je vais... Je vais venir ! **s'exclama Shuuichi, arquant son dos comme une ballerine.

Yuki, qui retenait le jeune homme avec une main fermement aggripée à ses petites fesses tandis que l'autre lui servait d'appui contre le mur, pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de son amant se canaliser au creux de ses reins.

**Encore un peu... **lui répondit-il.

Et en effet, il lui suffit de deux ou trois accoups supplémentaires pour jouir, lâchant son sperme en Shuuichi tandis que celui-ci se libérait sur leurs abdomens en criant à en perdre la voix. Sur le coup, Eiri ne sut dire si ce qui le rendait le plus heureux était ce délicieux orgasme, ou bien le fait d'entendre son prénom résonner contre les parois de la salle de bain.

Resserrant son étreinte autour de son adoré, Shuuichi se blottit contre Yuki après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue encore bouillante. Eiri, lui, enfouit son visage au creux de son cou, attendant patiemment que son coeur se calme. Contre son torse, il pouvait sentir celui de Shuuichi battre au moins aussi vite que le sien. Doucement, il se retira du corps de son amant, le laissant reprendre pied. Restant quelques minutes dans la douche afin de se débarrasser des restes plutôt poisseux de leurs orgasmes, Eiri se chargea de savonner affectueusement son petit mari déjà somnolant. Une fois rincés tous les deux, il coupa l'eau et enveloppa le chanteur dans son peignoir, enfila le sien, puis porta la future "maman" jusque dans leur chambre.

Après avoir repoussé les couvertures, il installa Shuu et vint s'allonger près de lui, se lovant autour de lui de façon possessive et protectrice. Il remonta seulement le draps sur eux puisqu'ils étaient déjà chaudement enveloppés dans leurs peignoirs en éponge. Caressant du bout des doigts le contour du visage du musicien, il murmura :

**T'as intérêt à passer toute la nuit dans ce lit et ****à ****ne pas aller au salon pour te vautrer sur le canapé.**

**Pourquoi ? **s'enquit le garçon d'une toute petite voix, ses yeux violets déjà clos.

**Je veux me réveiller avec toi dans mes bras pour une fois, **répondit le blond.

Il glissa une main entre les pans de la sortie de bain de son époux pour poser sa main à plat sur son ventre, juste au dessous du piercing à son nombril. C'était quelque chose qu'il commençait à faire de plus en plus souvent : poser sa main ou sa joue contre le ventre encore assez plat de Shuuichi, tentant de se rapprocher le plus possible de leur bébé.

**Je t'aime, Yuki, **souffla Shuu en s'endormant.

**Moi aussi.**

_Je crois que finalement, on s'adapte plutôt bien à la vie qui nous attend, _songea Shuuichi avant de s'endormir profondément, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Ndla : (1) **Un konbini est une superette ouverte 24h sur 24, que l'on peut trouver presque à chaque coin de rue au Japon. **(2) **Ne vous faites pas d'illusions, Paris donne l'impression d'une petite ville de province à côté de Tokyo... **(3)** Je ne sais pas si c'est la bière préférée de Yukiki mais en tous cas ça l'est pour moi. La Asahi est la bière la plus populaire au Japon et elle est vraiment très bonne. Vous pouvez en trouver dans les épiceries chinoises ou dans certaines grandes surfaces. **(4) **Je suis retournée à Paris alors j'en ai profité pour vérifier et en fait, c'était une avenue. C'est bizarre, elle me semblait plus petite que ça... **(5)** Je n'ai pas honte d'admettre que j'aime bien regarder un épisode de temps en temps. Ce qui est bien c'est que même après en avoir loupé une cinquantaine, on comprends toujours aussi bien la "profondeur" du scénario, lol. **(6) **Je sais pas si c'était vraiment des oeillets, je suis nulle pour retenir le nom des fleurs. **(7) **Je vous jure que c'est le prix que j'ai payé ! Et le pire c'est que le tarif étudiant n'est pas valable le weekend **(8) **Alors le mot anglais pour l'idée que je voulais exprimer c'est "bliss" et j'ai eu du mal à trouver le bon mot en français pour traduire ça.

**Notes : **Pauvre Yuki... Pour ceux qui ne vivent pas en France, je ne sais pas comment c'est chez vous mais ici, rare sont les magasins qui sont encore ouverts après 19h. Seules les grandes surfaces ont ce privilège et ne ferment qu'à 22h. Tandis qu'au Japon, la vie continue jusque très tard dans la nuit et tout rouvre très tôt le matin ; pas étonnant qu'on dise des nippons qu'ils passent leur vie au boulot. Même le dimanche c'est ouvert, et les écoliers trouvent ça normal d'avoir cours le samedi matin ! Enfin bon, sinon vous pouvez tous remercier ma meilleure amie Drudrue qui m'a permis de rassembler mes idées pour toute la suite de la fic ! C'est grâce à elle que vous avez pu avoir ce chapitre! lol. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Gros bisous à tous et n'oubliez pas ma review, hein !

PS : Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de marquer les dialogues tout en anglais mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix puisque je bifurque du japonais, au français puis à l'anglais. Alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Merci.

**Lexique :**

Hontô (ni) : Vraiment.

Ee : Une des formes familères pour dire "oui".

Ohayo (gozaimasu) : Bonjour (le matin, avant 11h)

Gomen (nasai) : Je suis désolé.

Nanda : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? (forme familière, voir presque vulgaire pour "nandesu ka ?")

Kami-sama : Seigneur Dieu est l'expression française qui s'en rapproche le plus.


	14. La vie en rose

**Titre :** Des surprises à la pelle.

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Beta-lectrice** : Eien-chan (petite nouvelle dans la profession de bêta !!)

**Source :** Gravitation.

**Genre :** Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Mpreg, Lemon.

**Rating :** M.

**Pairing :** Yuki Eiri / Shindou Shuuichi.

**Disclaimer :** Gravitation appartient à Maki Murakami. J'ai ajouté quelques OC en plus de Miri : Kendra Robins, et Salomée et Séphora.

**Notes : **Kyaaah ! J'ai adoré vos reviews pour le chapitre 13 ! J'étais trop contente de voir l'engouement que vous avez pour ma fic et vos encouragements me touchent vraiment. Non seulement je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui mais en plus je me sens toute légère et prête à écrire un super long chapitre. J'espère donc que vous aimerez ce que je vous ai concocté. Bonne lecture à tous.

**Dialogues en gras. **_Pensées en italique._

_**Chapitre 14 : La vie en rose.**_

Cela faisait un mois maintenant que Yuki et Shuuichi étaient à Paris. Deux semaines environ s'étaient écoulées depuis leur petite séance de cinéma pour l'anniversaire "en retard" du chanteur et la fin de ce mois de Mai était arrivée avec de longues et pluvieuses journées. Il faisait gris à longueur de temps et la pluie tombait averse durant une bonne partie de la journée. Parfois même, il y avait de violents orages, aussi bien dans l'après-midi que dans la nuit, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer notre petit Shuu-chan. C'était une chance pour lui que son mari soit là pour le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui pour le rassurer.

Du point de vue de sa grossesse, Shuuichi en était à son troisième mois et son ventre avait commencé à s'arrondir, formant une adorable petite bosse un peu en-dessous de son nombril. Eiri était plus qu'étonné que son époux n'ait pas pris davantage de poids, surtout qu'il passait une bonne partie de son temps à se baffrer (4) de tout et de n'importe quoi.

Quoi qu'il en soit, qui dit troisième mois, dit échographie. Shuuichi en avait déjà eu une juste après avoir après avoir appris qu'il était enceinte, mais cette fois ce serait davantage pour observer le bon développement du foetus que pour confirmer la présence d'organes de reproduction féminins dans son corps. Le docteur Marianne Andrée se chargeait toujours de leur suivi médical mais cette fois, ils la verraient à sa clinique.

**Shuuichi ! Bouge-toi ! On va arriver à la bourre si tu ne sors pas bientôt de cette foutue salle de bain ! **s'énerva Yuki en attendant son compagnon devant la porte de la salle d'eau.

**Oui, oui ! J'suis presque prêt ! **répondit la voix du chanteur, de l'autre côté de la porte.

Finalement, 12 minutes et 46 secondes plus tard (5), le jeune homme sortit, vêtu d'un large baggy vert kaki, d'un tee-shirt orange à manches longues et d'une veste à capuche, sans manche, en coton noir. Il avait également relevé ses cheveux noirs avec un serre-tête également orange, laissant des mèches de sa chevelure ébouriffée (malgré ses efforts pour la coiffer) partir dans tous les sens. Il affichait un large sourire, ses grands yeux violets brillant d'une lueur de fierté.

**Alors ? Comment tu me trouves ? **demanda-t-il en tournant sur lui-même comme une princesse dans sa nouvelle robe de bal.

_Très sexy !_ songea aussitôt Eiri, avant de ne répondre que :

**Horrible ! T'as vraiment un problème avec l'association des couleurs, toi.**

Evidemment, c'était un gros mensonge. Shuuichi était tout bonnement adorable vêtu ainsi. Même s'il portait des fringues de gamin, tous ce qu'il mettait lui allait. Et puis le vert kaki ne jurait pas avec le orange, et comme on dit que le noir va avec tout, il n'y avait rien de si "horrible" que ça dans la tenue de Shuu. Mais cela faisait un moment qu'Eiri n'avait pas taquiné son amant, et le fait d'avoir arrêté de fumer semblait l'avoir rendu encore plus sarcastique. Il essayait pourtant de s'abstenir de son mieux afin de ne pas heurter la sensibilité sur-developpée de Shuuichi, de part son caractère et son taux d'hormones très élevé.

Avec une moue fâchée, qui le faisait plus ressembler à un hamster en colère qu'à un jeune homme vexé, Shuuichi alla au couloir de l'entrée où il enfila une paire de baskets. Il prit sa besace - toute noire sur laquelle était brodé en rouge "I love Yaoi !" - qu'il mit en bandoulière, puis attrapa un parapluie. Eiri mit également ses chaussures, enfila la veste assortie à son pantalon, et prit son portefeuille et ses clés.

**Prêt ? **demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Shuuichi.

**Hai ! **répondit celui-ci, en reprenant son sourire bright.

Ensemble, ils quittèrent leur appartement et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur devant lequel ils attendirent que la cabine arrive à leur étage. Eiri remarqua les petits regards en coin que Shuuichi adressait en direction de la porte de leur voisine top modèle. Comme sur un accord tacite, les deux jeunes hommes avaient décidé de ne plus aborder le sujet. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils s'étaient disputés et malgré tout, l'ombre de ce problème encore non-résolu semblait planer au-dessus de leur tête. Rien que là, le romancier pouvait percevoir l'anxiété et l'agacement chez son mari. Apparemment, il appréhendait la simple idée que cette nana ouvre la porte et qu'il se retrouve encore confronté à elle.

Pourquoi Shuuichi persistait-il à se sentir menacé par elle ? Eiri ne comprenait pas. Cette fille était mannequin ? Et alors ! Il aimait Shuuichi et les petites "distractions" telles que cette fille ne l'intéressaient plus depuis longtemps. Et pourquoi regarderait-il une bimbo comme elle alors qu'il avait la chance d'avoir la plus adorable créature qui soit dans son lit chaque soir ? Ne sachant pas trop par quel bout prendre ce problème, Yuki s'était dit que les choses finiraient par se tasser d'elle-même et que Shuuichi verrait bien au bout d'un moment qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et que, peu importe que la voisine l'ait dragué ou pas, il n'avait rien à faire d'elle ou de quelconque autre personne...

Finalement, l'ascenseur arriva et le Ding sonna, annonçant à Shuuichi l'ouverture des portes. Sursautant légèrement, le jeune homme détourna le regard de la porte de la voisine qu'il avait inconsciemment fixé. Le couple monta dans l'engin et une fois arrivé eu rez-de-chaussée, Shuu ouvrit le parapluie pour qu'ils puissent traverser la cour de l'immeuble et atteindre leur voiture sans trop se mouiller. En effet, même si l'averse s'était un peu calmée, il continuait tout de même de pleuvoir.

Une fois dans la voiture, le voyage vers la clinique du Dr Andrée, qui se trouvait près du jardin des Tuilleries, se fit dans le silence. Seul le bruit de la pluie sur les vitres, le souffle des bourrasques de vents et le rythme régulier des essuie-glaces se faisaient entendre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Eiri se gara dans le parking souterrain de l'immeuble et ils prirent de nouveau l'ascenseur, direction le sixième étage où se trouvait le bureau de leur médecin.

**Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? **s'enquit l'assistante médicale en les voyant avancer vers son bureau.

**Bonjour, on vient voir le Dr Andrée, **répondit Shuuichi dans un français quasi parfait.

**Bien... Messieurs, le docteur Andrée ne reçoit que des couples attendant des enfants. Elle ne fait plus d'auscultation générale, vous savez, **répondit la jeune femme, à l'évidence troublée de voir un couple apparemment homosexuel se présenter au cabinet d'une obstétricienne.

**Je sais bien mais nous avons tout de même rendez-vous. Regardez au nom de Uesugi.**

**Oh ! Alors vous êtes les Uesugi ? Le docteur m'a dit de vous faire entrer dans son cabinet dès votre arrivée, **s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt en se levant de son siège pour les accompagner jusqu'au dit cabinet.

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent dans la large pièce pleine de matériel médical et l'assistante les invita à s'installer pendant qu'elle partait prévenir le docteur dans son bureau. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques instants à la femme médecin pour arriver. Elle referma la porte derrière elle en entrant et s'exclama en un excellent japonais (malgré son accent français à coupé au couteau) :

**Konnichi wa ! Paris ni Uesugi-san no tsuku wa yokatta desuka ? **_(Bonjour ! Votre arrivée à Paris s'est-elle bien passée ?)_

**Ee ! **s'enthousiasma Shuuichi, heureux de revoir sa gentille doctoresse.

**C'est bien. Comment allez-vous, tous les deux ? **demanda-t-elle en s'installant sur une chaise face aux deux époux, posant le dossier de Shuuichi sur ses genoux.

**Relativement bien, **se contenta de répondre Eiri.

**Bien, alors nous allons commencer l'auscultation, d'accord ? **

Il fallut un bref instant au docteur pour tirer de sa poche un stylo-bille afin de pouvoir ajouter des notes au dossier qu'elle avait entre les mains. Elle rechaussa ses lunettes de lecture et commença :

**Bien... Shuuichi, avez-vous été sujet à d'autres nausées ? **

**Non, pas vraiment. C'est vrai que parfois j'ai un peu mal au coeur mais ça passe. Je crois que les vitamines que vous m'avez dit de prendre tous les jours font effet.**

**C'est une bonne chose. Et combien de repas prenez-vous chaque jour ? **

**Quatre ou cinq, ça dépend si je me réveille dans la nuit.**

Relevant le nez du dossier, le médecin afficha une expression quelque peu surprise.

**Vous vous levez la nuit pour manger ? Et est-ce que vous avez des envies étranges concernant votre nourriture ?**

**Bon Dieu, oui ! **jura Eiri. **Y'a même des fois où il fait des mélange bizarre et s'en régale ! Rien que de le voir ça me coupe l'appétit !**

**Voilà qui n'est pas normal, **marmonna la femme en tapotant l'extrémité de son stylo sur le bout de son nez.

**Quoi ?! Comment ça "pas normal" ?! Quelque chose ne va pas avec le bébé ?! **s'affola immédiatement le chanteur.

**Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas comme ça, Shuuichi. C'est juste que d'ordinaire, les envies de ce genre n'apparaissent pas avant le septième mois. Il y a même certaines femmes qui ne subissent pas du tout ces envies de nourriture, **répondit calmement le docteur avec un chaleureux sourire qui rassura le jeune homme, ainsi que son mari qui avait également commencé à s'inquiéter. **En fait je pense que votre corps réagit facilement aux montées d'hormones et qu'il a besoin de beaucoup d'énergie. Les deux combinés peuvent expliquer pourquoi vous avez très tôt ces besoins de nourriture.**

**Est-ce que ça peut aussi être la raison pour laquelle Shuuichi ne prend presque pas de poids malgré tout ce qu'il ingurgite ? **demanda Eiri.

**D'après le carnet de santé de Shuuichi, il n'a jamais été bien gros auparavant, ce qui veut dire que son corps brûle facilement les graisses et les sucres. Alors oui, même s'il mange énormément, tous ce qui tombe dans son estomac est aussitôt transformé en énergie par son corps afin de tenir le rythme. **

**Donc je mange déjà pour deux ? **s'enthousiasma le jeune homme, ses joues rougissant de joie.

**Et bien, d'un point de vue purement technique, une femme enceinte n'a pas vraiment besoin de manger beaucoup plus qu'en temps normal. Mais votre cas est un **_**tout petit peu **_**particulier, **plaisanta le docteur. **Dans la mesure où vous êtes un homme, votre corps n'a pas été conçu pour supporter un surplus d'hormones comme celui qu'implique une grossesse. Il réclame donc plus d'énergie pour pouvoir gérer ça. Bon, maintenant vous allez vous mettre torse nu, Shuuichi, que je puisse vous examiner de plus près.**

Le musicien se leva et s'exécuta aussitôt, tandis que le médecin allait chercher son stéthoscope et son tensiomètre. Lorsqu'elle revint, le docteur Andrée le guida vers la balance et nota silencieusement son poids puis lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur la table d'examen. Eiri s'était levé également et se tenait debout près de son époux. Dans le silence, la femme écouta les battements de coeur de Shuuichi et prit quelques notes sur une nouvelle page de son bloc-notes. Puis elle prit la tension du jeune homme et fronça les sourcils.

**Shuuichi, combien de temps dormez-vous par jour ?**

**Humm... Environ huit heures. **

**Ce n'est pas assez, **statua-t-elle en retirant le brassard du bras de son patient. **Votre tension est trop basse, vous devez vous reposer davantage. Un minimum de dix heures de sommeil.**

**Quoi ? Mais j'arriverai jamais à dormir autant ! **s'exclama le garçon aux cheveux noirs. **Si je commence comme ça, ce sera comment dans six mois ? Je devrais passer mes journées au lit ?**

**Oh ! T'obéis au docteur, sale gamin ! Si elle dit dix heures de sommeil, c'est dix heures, point barre ! **ordonna Yuki.

Son ton avait été tellement sec et dure que Shuuichi et le docteur Andrée en sursautèrent. Voyant cela, Eiri se calma un peu.

**Ecoute, Shuu. J'ai pas envie que tu te rendes malade à force de sauter dans tous les sens comme tu le fais d'habitude, ok ? **dit-il plus doucement.** Alors si je dois t'attacher au lit pour m'assurer que tu fasses tes dix heures de sommeil, je le ferais.**

**C'est vrai ? Tu m'attacheras au lit, mon Yuki ? Alors dans ce cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'essaierais pas d'échapper à mon quota d'heures de sommeil, **ricana Shuuichi en lui lança une oeillade provocatrice.

Entendant cela, le docteur se tournant vers le blond et remarqua une légère rougeur sur ses joues. _Pas de doutes, ces deux-là m'ont l'air suffisamment actifs dans leur vie sexuelle pour être capable de bouleverser les lois de la nature et concevoir un enfant, _songea-t-elle avec un sourire attendri et amusé aux coins des lèvres.

**Surtout messieurs, dites-le moi si je suis de trop dans la pièce.**

Yuki rougit encore plus et détourna le regard, et Shuuichi émit un petit gloussement. Mais l'humeur du chanteur changea aussitôt qu'il remarqua la seringue et le tube que le docteur préparait.

**Anoo, Andrée-sensei... Sono chûsha wa dôshite ?** _(Euuhh, docteur Andrée... C'est pourquoi faire cette seringue ?) _s'enquit le pauvre jeune homme d'une toute petite voix, tremblant à la simple idée d'entendre la réponse qu'il connaissait déjà.

**Une petite prise de sang, évidemment ! **répondit la femme avec une expression joyeuse au visage.

**On dirait presque que ça vous fait plaisir de traumatiser vos patients, **marmonna Yuki sur un ton sarcastique en voyant cela.

Les larmes montèrent très vite aux yeux de Shuuichi qui avait tout bonnement horreur des piqûres. Quelques unes roulèrent sur ses adorables joues et un sanglot lui échappa. Silencieusement, Eiri s'assit près de son amant et prit son visage entre ses mains. Et avant même que celui-ci ait pu lui poser la moindre question, comme le laissait présager son expression étonnée, le blond l'embrassa tendrement offrant ainsi une assez bonne diversion au médecin pour faire son prélèvement sanguin. Après ce langoureux baiser à vous couper le souffle, l'écrivain s'écarta lentement de son époux, se régalant de son expression béate et son petit air abandonné alors que ses yeux étaient encore clos. Ce n'est que lorsque le docteur Andrée retira l'aiguille de son bras qu'il rouvrit les yeux pour voir son adoré essuyer avec ses pouces ses joues encore humides de larmes.

**Tu vois, c'était pas si horrible. T'as même rien senti du tout, **lui murmura Yuki.

Shuuichi ne lui répondit que par un petit sourire amoureux, le genre de sourires qui avaient le don de faire bondir le coeur du romancier.

**Humm... **les coupa le docteur, se sentant vraiment de trop cette fois, et presque désolée d'interrompre leur petit moment de douceur. **Je vais vous faire une petite échographie alors Shuuichi, il va falloir déboutonner votre pantalon et vous allonger, pendant que j'apporte moi-même ces échantillons au laboratoire au cinquième étage. Je n'en n'ai pas pour longtemps. **

Et sans rien ajouter, elle quitta la pièce, laissant le jeune couple seul. Shuuichi fit comme on lui avait demandé, un large sourire sur le visage.

**T'entends ça, Yuki ? On va voir notre bébé cette fois ! A la première échographie, on n'a rien vu à part mon utérus ! Mais là on va voir notre tit bébé !**

**T'excite pas comme ça, le truc sera pas bien grand, **fit Yuki en tournant le dos à son compagnon, se décalant pour lui laisser un peu plus de place.

En réalité, quoi qu'il puisse en dire, Eiri avait au moins aussi hâte que son amant de voir leur enfant. Peu importait la taille du bébé, le simple fait de le voir à l'écran rendrait tout de suite les choses beaucoup plus concrètes. Certes, le ventre désormais légèrement arrondi de Shuuichi suffisait bien assez à rendre les choses concrètes mais là, ils verraient son développement, à quoi il ou elle ressemblait pour le moment.

**Hé ! N'appelle pas notre bébé "le truc", ok ! C'est une petite créature adorable qui fera très bientôt notre bonheur et notre fierté !**

**Si le bébé te ressemble, je vois pas comment je pourrais être fier d'avoir une andouille pour bambin, **se moqua l'écrivain.

Et PAM ! Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, ce coup à l'arrière de sa tête.

**Aaarrgh ! **s'exclama-t-il en se massant aussitôt le cuir chevelu. **Non mais ça tourne pas rond dans ton crâne épais, baka !** ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers son époux.

**Oui, en effet, je dois vraiment être très con pour avoir pu accepter de me marier avec un abominable connard dans ton genre, qui dit du mal de son enfant à naître !** répliqua Shuuichi, de nouveau assis, la colère marquée sur ses traits et dans son regard, ses poings serrés avec force.

Visiblement, sa petite pique méchante ne l'avait pas simplement taquiné, mais carrément foutu en rogne.

**Je disais ça pour t'asticoter un peu, alors arrête de tout prendre de travers ! **

**T'as qu'à m'asticoter sur d'autres sujets, ou même ne pas m'asticoter du tout ! Comme ça le problème sera réglé !**

S'en voulant de sa propre stupidité, Eiri ferma les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, frustré au plus haut point.

**Gomen, Shuu. J'suis vraiment désolé.**

Et comme si c'était la chose que Shuuichi avait désiré entendre depuis sa naissance, il se jeta au cou de son mari, l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces presque au point de le faire suffoquer.

**Je t'aime, Eiri-chan, **souffla-t-il à son oreille avec une sincérité poignante.

Surpris par ce nouveau changement d'attitude, le romancier se contenta de lui rendre son étreinte. Décidemment, il ne s'habituerait jamais à ces sautes d'humeurs.

**Ouais, moi aussi, **répondit-il avant de se dégager lentement. **Allez, rallonge-toi avant que le docteur rentre et nous surprenne en train de faire des cochonneries.**

Shuuichi rit d'un rire cristallin.

**C'était qu'un câlin de rien du tout. **

**Tu étais torse nu contre moi... Ca aurait pu virer à la baise sauvage si tu étais resté trop longtemps collé à moi.**

Le chanteur gloussa en rougissant comme une écolière puis déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de Yuki avant de se rallonger sagement.

**Et puis... Je serais forcément fier du bébé, puisque tu en seras la maman, **ajouta le blond si bas que Shuuichi crut l'avoir imaginé sur le coup.

Il aurait aimé trépigner et répondre qu'il n'était pas une femme, mais décida de rester silencieux, gardant pour lui ses remarques afin de profiter du compliment offert par son amoureux, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Dans le silence, ils attendirent quelques instants encore, puis le docteur Andrée revint. Elle se dirigea vers un placard duquel elle tira un gros appareil incluant un large moniteur. Eiri se leva et lui donna un petit coup de main pour le mettre en place, puis elle s'occupa des branchements tandis que l'écrivain retourna à sa place.

**Bien, on va pouvoir commencer, **annonça-t-elle en prenant un gros tube de gel.

Elle le déboucha et en appliqua une bonne dose sur le ventre de Shuuichi.

**Yaah ! Tsumetai !** s'exclama celui-ci. **En plus j'ai envie de faire pipi !**

**C'est une bonne chose, **affirma le docteur. **Si vous ne vous étiez pas retenu comme je vous l'avais demandé au téléphone en vous donnant rendez-vous, il aurait fallu que je vous fasse boire plusieurs litres d'eau pour que l'échographie soit correcte.**

**Ca veut dire qu'il va falloir que je me retienne pour chaque échographie ?**

**Non, lorsque votre ventre sera plus gros et que le bébé aura grandi davantage, il n'y aura plus besoin que vous veniez la vessie pleine, **plaisanta-t-elle en allumant l'appareil.

Elle prit la palette et s'assit sur une chaise entre la table d'examen et la machine, puis commença à étaler le gel avec la palette. Peu à peu, l'écran commença à afficher des images de plus en plus claires de ce qui se passait dans le ventre de Shuuichi.

**C'est un appareil de toute dernière génération qui émet des ondes radio particulières afin d'obtenir une image en trois dimensions, **expliqua la femme médecin en gardant les yeux rivés sur l'écran, tout comme le patient et son mari.

Au bout d'un moment, un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres et elle se tourna vers le couple.

**Je l'ai trouvé. Regardez, le bébé est ici.**

Elle indiqua avec son stylo une petite forme bien distincte, tranquillement nichée dans un coin. Elle repositionna la palette afin d'avoir un meilleur point de vue.

**C'est tout petit, **souffla Shuuichi.

**Je te l'avais bien dit, **fit remarquer Eiri.

**Et c'est ce tout petit truc qui a fait cette grosse bosse sur mon ventre, si bien que maintenant j'ai l'air d'une baleine ?! **s'étonna le chanteur.

**D'abord, tu ne ressembles pas à une baleine ; tu es tout maigrichon. Et puis tu as dit toi-même qu'on ne devait pas appeler notre bébé "le truc", **lui rappela Yuki.

Mais Shuuichi l'ignora, attendant une réponse du docteur qui semblait prendre des calculs grâce à l'appareil.

**En réalité, votre ventre a commencé à s'arrondir parce que le placenta est plein du liquide amniotique qui est nécessaire au bon développement du foetus. Pour l'instant, le bébé n'est pas ce qui prend le plus de place, **expliqua le docteur Andrée.

**Alors ? Il est en bonne santé ? **s'enquit Eiri sans quitter des yeux cette petite chose en forme de haricot qui prendrait très vite l'apparence bien distincte d'un bébé.

**Et bien, oui. Le développement se passe pour le mieux. Tout est parfaitement normal. Voyez, les bras et les jambes ont déjà commencé à se former. Je compte cinq doigts à chaque main et cinq orteils à chaque pied. Puis là, c'est la tête, **répondit la femme en leur montrant au fur et mesure de sa description des parties du foetus.

**Andrée-sensei ? Ma belle-soeur, qui est aussi enceinte, m'a dit au téléphone qu'elle avait pu entendre les battements du coeur de son bébé. Pourquoi on n'entend rien ? **demanda Shuuichi, inquiet.

**Je suppose que votre belle-soeur a fait son échographie une fois son quatrième mois passé. Ici en France, la première échographie doit se faire au plus tard au troisième mois, puis ensuite une tous les trois mois jusqu'à l'accouchement. On ne peut pas entendre les battements du coeur avant le quatrième mois car il n'est pas encore tout à fait formé. En attendant, c'est grâce au cordon ombilical que le foetus est approvisionné en oxygène et en nutriments, et que son sang est renouvelé, **dit-elle avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme. **Autrement dit, ce sont votre coeur, vos poumons et votre régime alimentaire qui permettent à votre bébé de bien se développer.**

Shuuichi sourit, tout simplement heureux. Et ce qui rendait Eiri heureux, c'était justement de voir ce sourire.

**Si vous le voulez, je suis en mesure de vous donner le sexe de l'enfant. C'est pas à 100 pourcent sûr ; disons à 90 pourcent. Vous voulez savoir ? Ou bien préférez-vous garder la surprise ?**

Et les deux amants répondirent en même temps :

**La surprise. / J'veux savoir.**

Puis ils se regardèrent et Shuuichi bouda.

**Allez ! Eiri ! T'es pas sympa ! J'veux garder la surprise, moi !**

**Et moi je veux savoir, qu'on se retrouve pas avec des jupettes roses si c'est un mec.**

**Mais ce sera plus drôle comme ça !**

**T'es pas obligé d'écouter la réponse. Moi, j'veux savoir.**

**Si tu décides de savoir avant moi alors je te fais la gueule jusqu'à ce que le bébé naisse.**

**Tsss... Tu tiendras pas 20 minutes.**

**Tu veux prendre le risque ?! **lui lança Shuuichi, le mettant au défi, avec un regard vicieux.

Et comme si Yuki venait de comprendre, une expression de terreur et de panique s'afficha sur ses traits.

**T'oserais pas !**

**Oh que si ! Tu dormiras sur le canapé et tu seras privé de cochonneries pendant les six prochains mois.**

**Bon, ok. On garde la surprise, **décida alors Eiri.

Affichant un petit sourire satisfait, Shuuichi lui dit :

**Tu es adorable, mon Yukiki !**

**C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix... **bougonna-t-il.

**En tout cas, j'ai super hâte que notre bébé sorte de mon ventre pour pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras ! **s'enthousiasma Shuuichi.

**Je vais imprimer quelques images pour que vous puissiez les ajouter à l'album de bébé Uesugi, **annonça joyeusement le docteur Andrée en lançant l'imprimante. **A la prochaine échographie, dans trois mois, votre petit bout de choux sera un peu plus "photogénique". **

La femme médecin se leva, essuya la palette et la rangea. Puis elle prit les images ainsi que les données qu'elle avait imprimées.

**Vous pouvez vous rhabiller, Shuuichi. Il y a des lingettes là-bas pour enlever le gel, **reprit-elle en indiquant distraitement la tablette sur laquelle elle avait posé son tensiomètre un peu plus tôt, tout en rangeant dans le dossier de son patient les résultats de l'échographie et un jeu d'images.

**Merci, **fit le chanteur en se levant pour essuyer son ventre et remettre ses vêtements.

Eiri, quant à lui, reçut des mains du médecin un duplicata des photos de leur bébé. Il y jeta un coup d'oeil, un sourire aussi riquiqui qu'une molécule s'étirant sur ses lèvres fines.

**Maintenant, nous allons rejoindre mon bureau, **dit-elle au couple après qu'elle eut rangé l'appareil à échographie et que Shuuichi fut de nouveau couvert.

Le jeune homme ramassa sa besace près de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis en arrivant et suivit, avec le romancier, son médecin à travers les couloirs de la clinique. Quelques portes plus loin, elle les fit entrer dans une pièce au moins aussi spacieuse que son cabinet mais meublée avec autres choses que du matériel médical et de gros appareils. Il y avait des étagères pleines de livres - sans doute des encyclopédies et des manuels médicaux - ainsi qu'une rangée de meubles de rangements, sûrement remplis de dossiers. Il y avait également beaucoup de plantes en pot, toutes très bien entretenues. C'est près d'une large baie vitrée que se trouvait son bureau, en verre et en teck derrière lequel se trouvait le fauteuil parfait. _Ca doit être super confortable de travailler le cul assis là-dedans, _songea Yuki en repensant aux tensions et aux maux de dos qui résultaient de ses longues heures passées à travailler derrière son ordinateur.

Le docteur Andrée s'installa dans son magnifique fauteuil de cuir noir tandis que le couple prenait place dans des chaises non moins confortables face à elle. Elle posa de côté le dossier de Shuuichi et alluma son ordinateur de bureau.

**Parlons un peu de ce qui vous attend, messieurs, **commença-t-elle. **Le ventre de Shuuichi va très vite prendre de l'ampleur, alors je laisse à votre charge le soin de lui trouver des vêtements appropriés. Essayer les boutiques spécialisés, vous y trouverez des vêtements spécialement étudiés pour les femmes enceintes.**

**Mais ils vendent sûrement que des robes là-dedans, **marmonna Eiri.

**Je suis certaine que vous pourrez trouver quelques habits assez mixtes, comme des pantalons ou des chemises, **assura le médecin.** D'un autre côté, il va nous falloir faire en sorte qu'il ne reste pas ou très peu de séquelles de cette grossesse. Ma mère disait toujours "Neuf mois dans le ventre et marquée à vie".**

**Qu... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire... par "marqué à vie" ? **balbutia Shuuichi, pas très rassuré.

**Et bien, la peau du corps humain a une exceptionnelle faculté : celle d'être très extensible. Mais cette aptitude a ses limites et souvent, une grossesse met le corps à rude épreuve et laisse des marques pas très esthétiques. Nombreuses sont les femmes qui finissent avec des vergetures parce qu'elles n'ont pas pris la peine d'entretenir leur peau convenablement afin de la rendre encore plus élastique.**

**Des verge-quoi ? C'est quoi ça ?**

**Ce sont des marques de craquement de la peau qui laissent de petites cicatrices, **expliqua Yuki, navré de tant d'ignorance.

**Tout à fait, **approuva le docteur. **Et ça se produit lorsque la peau doit s'étirer trop brusquement, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se régénérer au fur et à mesure. Certaines personnes ont une peau suffisamment élastique pour ne pas avoir recours aux crèmes spécialisées mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risque et vous prescrire l'une de ses pommades.**

Sur ces mots, le médecin sortit d'un de ses tiroirs un carnet à ordonnances et commença à y noter le nom d'une quelconque marque de crème.

**Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne serais plus aussi sexy qu'avant, après mon accouchement ? **s'enquit Shuuichi, redoutant le pire.

_Si je ne suis plus sexy alors Yuki ne me regardera même plus. Il ne me désirera plus alors il ira voir ailleurs. Il trouvera une fille du genre de notre voisine et me quittera parce que je ne lui plairai plus... Non, non, non ! _commença-t-il à paniquer.

**Bien sûr que non. D'accord, la grossesse changera de façon définitive votre corps, mais c'est pareil pour tout le monde et ce n'est pas toujours quelque chose de négatif. Certaines femmes, et je suppose que ce sera aussi votre cas, se sentent plus matures après avoir porté un enfant. Elles ont plus d'assurance et de charisme parce qu'elles acquièrent une certaine confiance en elles. Et puis si Angelina Jolie est capable de mettre au monde des bambins tout en gardant sa plastique de déesse grecque, je suis convaincue que vous vous en sortirez très bien, **lui assura-t-elle.

**Quels seront les effets de ces crèmes exactement ? **demanda Yuki.

**Elles vont contribuer à hydrater et à régénérer la peau au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'étirera, minimisant ainsi au maximum les éventuels risques de vergetures. Elles possèdent également des composants spécifiques qui renforcent l'élasticité de la peau.**

**En gros, si j'ai bien compris, je mets ces pommades et j'aurais pas de vergetures ? **intervint le chanteur.

**Exactement. Vous allez donc en appliquer sur votre ventre et vos cuisses chaque matin et chaque soir, tout en massant un petit peu afin de bien faire pénétrer la crème. Maintenant, autre point dont nous devons discuter : la césarienne.**

**Hein ? De quoi ?! Mais je... Je croyais que... Vous aviez pourtant dit que le bébé sortirait par là où il était entré ! **s'affola le musicien.

Yuki s'abstint de pouffer de rire tandis que le docteur Andrée, elle, ne se privait pas de rire à gorge déployée. Pendant quelques instants, Shuuichi se sentit comme le plus grand crétin du monde. Son mari et son médecin se foutaient ouvertement de sa tronche et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

**C'est pas drôle ! **s'exclama-t-il.

Mais au lieu d'avoir imposé le calme par son ton autoritaire, il avait au contraire accentué l'hilarité des deux autres. Aux yeux de Yuki, Shuuichi ressemblait davantage à un chiot tentant d'aboyer qu'à un homme vexé et en colère. Finalement, c'est la moue boudeuse du garçon qui les incita à reprendre leur sérieux.

**Shuuichi, je plaisantais. Je sais que c'était méchant de ma part de profiter de votre crédulité, je suis désolée. Mais c'était simplement trop tentant alors j'ai joué le jeu et je vous ai fait marché jusqu'au bout. Mais j'avais pensé que vous auriez fini par comprendre. Pardonnez-moi, **expliqua le médecin.

**A-Alors on va m'ouvrir... le ventre ? **s'inquiéta-t-il.

Le docteur Andrée prit une fois de plus son expression la plus douce et la plus chaleureuse, et dit:

**Oui, en effet. Mais vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter, tout se passera bien. Et puis ce ne sera qu'une fine incision de 15 à 20 centimètres de longueur au maximum. Les techniques chirurgicales d'aujourd'hui laissent des cicatrices si infimes qu'on les voit à peine. **

**Pourquoi vouloir éviter que j'aie des vergetures si vous compter m'ouvrir en deux au bout du compte ?! **s'énerva Shuuichi.

**Eh ! Calme-toi. Il faudra bien que le bébé sorte de toute façon, **intervint Yuki.

**Toi, tu le savais et tu m'as rien dit !**

**Oui je le savais, mais c'est pas si important. Qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait de toute façon ? Te débarrasser du bébé ?** s'énerva le blond.

**Non, mais c'est mon corps ! J'avais le droit de savoir ! Non seulement vous vous êtes foutu de moi mais en plus je vais finir charcuté dans tous les sens ! C'est pas toi qu'on va ouvrir comme une huître et qui va se retrouver avec une balafre de 20 centimètres en travers du ventre ! **rétorqua Shuuichi, la colère faisant monter les larmes à ses magnifiques yeux lavande.

**Pourquoi t'en fais tout un cake, Shuu ?! Le docteur a dit que ça se verrait à peine. **

**Mais je --**

**Il y a toujours la possibilité d'avoir recours à la chirurgie esthétique par la suite afin de faire disparaître la cicatrice, Shuuichi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, **le coupa la femme médecin, préférant intervenir avant que la dispute ne s'aggrave.

Pendant un long moment, le silence domina dans le bureau. Shuuichi n'avait rien répondu et Eiri se contentait de le regardait, à la fois agacé et inquiet. Il ne savait pas que Shuuichi faisait tant cas de son apparence physique. Il était pourtant le premier à prôner le mérite de la beauté intérieure... Le romancier se sentait de plus en plus frustré ; déjà qu'en temps normal il avait du mal à comprendre Shuuichi mais alors là, c'était pire encore. Tout lui échappait, ainsi que les certitudes qu'il avait, les points de repère sur lesquels il croyait pouvoir s'appuyer pour analyser les pensées et les sentiments de Shuuichi, ses motivations lorsqu'il faisait telle ou telle chose... Tout s'effondrait comme un château de carte. Cette grossesse était censée leur apporter davantage de stabilité et les rendre heureux. Or pour l'instant, le seul résultat obtenu était la distance qui s'étendait entre eux. Avant, elle était de la taille d'un fossé, maintenant, il semblait à Eiri qu'elle était aussi large qu'un canyon.

**J'vais aux toilettes, je reviens, **décida Shuuichi en se levant brusquement.

Il quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus, fermant sèchement la porte derrière lui. Le docteur Andrée se tourna vers l'écrivain et lui dit :

**Je pense que c'est une bonne chose qu'il soit parti car j'avais justement certaines choses à discuter avec vous en privé.**

**J'vous écoute.**

**La tension si basse de Shuuichi m'inquiète. Elle n'est pas seulement due à un manque de repos.**

**Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Il y a un problème avec la grossesse ? **s'enquit aussitôt Eiri, cachant avec difficulté sa crainte.

**Non. Comme je l'ai dit, tout se passe pour le mieux. Excepté cette fatigue étrange. Je me demande si Shuuichi n'a pas des problèmes d'ordre affectif.**

**Pourquoi aurait-il --**

**J'irai droit au but, Eiri. Est-ce que vous vous êtes disputé récemment ?**

**Non ! Mais de toute façon ça ne vous regarde pas que je sache ! **se braqua-t-il aussitôt.

**Je sais que je ne suis ni psychologue, ni conseillère matrimoniale. Mais je suis le médecin de Shuuichi et en tant que telle, je me dois de m'assurer du bien-être de mon patient, ainsi que de celui de son bébé.**

_**Notre**_** bébé, **la reprit Yuki.

**C'est vrai oui. Mais c'est Shuuichi qui le porte en lui, vous en conviendrez. Et si Shuuichi va mal, ça aura des répercutions sur le bébé. Il faut ménager votre époux.**

**C'est ce que je fais à longueur de temps. Je me plie à toutes ses exigences, je passe du temps avec lui... Je vais finir par me transformer en mère poule, parti comme c'est.**

**Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose de profond. Il y a quelque chose qui lui fait mal de l'intérieur. Peut-être quelque chose dont il n'ose pas parler avec vous. Peut-être qu'il a peur de vous inquiéter ou de créer un conflit en se confiant à vous.**

**Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?**

**Ca se voit dans ses attitudes. Certaines femmes enceintes font une dépression pendant leur grossesse, mais lui agit comme si de rien n'était, pourtant dans sa façon de vous regarder... On croirait qu'il guète la moindre de vos réactions, comme s'il redoutait que vous preniez la fuite. Peut-être qu'il pense que vous n'acceptez pas encore tout à fait toute l'étrangeté de la situation. Un homme enceinte... Ce n'est pas si courant. Il redoute sans doute que vous le quittiez. Incitez-le à vous parler de ce qui l'inquiète, **dit le docteur Andrée avec véhémence.

Cette femme semblait vraiment prendre à coeur le bonheur de ses patients. A l'évidence, elle faisait partie de ces rares médecins à avoir saisi tout le sens du serment d'Hypocrate. Eiri détourna le regard et fixa un point invisible au sol. Il prit une profonde inspiration et raconta :

**Je crois... Enfin je pense avoir une idée de ce qui pousse Shuuichi a agir comme ça. Mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment aborder le sujet. La seule et unique fois où on en a discuté, on s'est disputé, il s'en est pris à moi puis a fini complètement bouleversé, allant pleurer dans la salle de bain. Ca me fait tellement de mal de le voir en larmes. Surtout quand c'est moi le responsable. Et ce qui me fait encore plus mal, c'est que je suis complètement incapable de le comprendre. Et c'est encore plus dur maintenant qu'il est si... **

**Sensible ? **

**Il a toujours été plus sensible que la moyenne des gens, et ça lui a toujours permis de prendre soin de ses proches, de prendre soin de moi. Mais maintenant que les rôles sont inversés, que je dois le protéger et m'occuper de lui, j'y arrive pas parce que je suis complètement insensible. J'ai l'impression d'être... paralysé des sentiments, **expliqua Eiri.

**Vous voulez qu'on en parle tous ensemble. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir une tierce personne pour "arbitrer" les choses vous aiderez, **proposa le médecin.

**C'est gentil mais je crois qu'on va devoir régler ça par nous-même. Je ne peux pas compter sur l'aide des autres à chaque fois. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez mon chien d'aveugle. **

Soudain, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant un Shuuichi tout sourire.

**Me revoilà ! J'ai été un peu long mais je me suis rafraîchi un peu le visage, il fait vachement chaud ici, **lança-t-il joyeusement en revenant à sa place après avoir fermé la porte.

A en juger par son expression radieuse, il avait encore été sujet à une de ses sautes d'humeur. _Au moins, il ne pleure plus, _songea Eiri, soulagé.

**De toute façon, nous avons presque fini, **dit le docteur. **Juste deux ou trois petits points à régler. D'abord, je veux que vous arrêtiez de manger trois ou quatre gros repas dans la journée mais plutôt six à huit petits. Assurez-vous de manger de tout et de façon équilibrée. Je pense que ça devrait calmer vos petites crises de nourriture en assurant votre besoin en énergie tout au long de la journée. Ensuite, vous continuerez à prendre les vitamines que je vous ai donné la dernière fois. Je vais vous en représcrire, **dit-elle en ajoutant cela à l'ordonnance. **Et enfin, n'oublier d'appliquer la crème matin et soir.**

**D'accord ! **affirma Shuuichi, enthousiaste.

**Eiri, veillez à ce qu'il fasse bien ce que j'ai dit. **

**Ouais, **accepta le romancier.

**Bien, **dit-elle en se levant, tendant l'ordonnance au blond. **On se revoit le mois prochain pour votre bilan mensuel. Et si d'ici là il y a le moindre problème, vous pouvez me contacter n'importe quand, c'est compris ? N'hésitez pas à me déranger en pleine nuit si nécessaire.**

**Arigatô gozaimashita, Andrée-sensei, **fit poliment Shuuichi en s'inclinant légèrement avant de se diriger vers la porte.

**Au revoir, **ajouta Yuki, entraînant son époux avec lui en direction de l'ascenseur tandis que le docteur fermait la porte de son bureau derrière eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple se retrouva dans la voiture, quittant l'immeuble de la clinique pour rejoindre les rues encombrées de Paris. Ils étaient arrêtés parmi les bouchons, en pleine heure de pointe, sous la pluie, et un lourd silence planait entre eux. Dire qu'avant, Eiri aurait vendu son âme au Diable pour obtenir un tel silence... Mais désormais, ça lui était insupportable : quand il était seul, parce que ça voulait simplement dire que Shuuichi n'était pas près de lui et qu'il lui manquait une partie de son coeur, et quand le chanteur été là, parce que ça signifiait quelque chose n'allait pas.

**Shuuichi, je -- **

**Je donnerais tout pour un peu de soleil. Avec ce temps, comment veux-tu qu'on se balade un peu ? **le coupa le jeune homme en regardant par sa vitre d'un air mélancolique. **Maiko m'a dit dans sa dernière lettre qu'il faisait très beau à Kyoto et que Tatsuha et Mika prenaient bien soin d'elle là-bas. Je suis content que nos frères et soeurs s'entendent si bien. Hiro aussi est allé lui rendre visite. Je suis content parce que j'avais peur qu'elle se sente un peu seule avec moi à l'étranger et les parents lui faisant la gueule... Mais il paraît aussi qu'elle s'est vite fait des amis à l'université. Je pense que --**

**Shuuichi, s'il te plait. J'ai envie de discuter avec toi.**

**Mais c'est ce qu'on fait, non ? Je te raconte comment ma petite soeur se débrouille. **

**C'est pas de ça dont on doit parler.**

Son amant ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer le paysage urbain par-delà le rideau de pluie qui tombait au-dehors de la voiture. Voyant qu'il ne comptait pas dire quoi que ce soit, Eiri reprit :

**Pourquoi tu t'es mis dans un tel état tout à l'heure quand on a parlé de la césarienne ? Et me dis pas que c'est parce que tu étais vexé qu'on se soit moqué de toi.**

L'interrogé ne répondit rien, demeurant aussi silencieux qu'une tombe. Tentant de garder son calme jusqu'au bout, l'écrivain ajouta :

**Shuuichi, j'aime pas parler au mur, ok ? Dis-moi franchement ce que tu as, parce que je comprends rien et ça me frustre, tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point. **

**J'ai rien à dire, c'était juste une petite saute d'humeur.**

**Fais pas comme si c'était rien du tout. Si tu as peur que je me mette en colère --**

**Ca se dégage devant, tu devrais avancer si tu veux profiter du feu vert, **dit Shuuichi.

**Shuuichi ! **s'exclama Yuki, énervé de l'attitude négationniste de son mari.

Le pauvre musicien avait sursauté en entendant le ton si autoritaire de son amant. Il se tourna vers lui, terrorisé à l'idée de l'avoir mis en colère. _Non, non ! Te fâche pas, mon chéri ! Je veux pas te le dire pour pas que tu te fâches, justement ! _Et comme si Yuki avait entendu ses pensées, il dit :

**C'est ton attitude qui me met en colère comme ça. Pourquoi tu persistes à me tenir à l'écart ? Les voeux qu'on a prononcé devant nos familles et nos amis ne veulent rien dire pour toi ? Et toutes ces fois où tu m'as demandé de te faire confiance aveuglément ? Tes conseils marchent pour les autres mais pas pour toi ? Je t'ai ouvert mon coeur, je t'ai confié mes secrets et toi tu gardes tout pour toi ? **

**Te mets pas en colère... **murmura Shuuichi, un sanglot lui échappant tandis que de nouvelles larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues.

**Alors arrêtes-moi ! Tu sais ce que j'attends de toi, non ? Que tu aies confiance en moi ! Que tu me parles ! C'était pourtant si facile avant, quand tu me racontais encore et encore ce que tu éprouvais à propos de tel ou tel truc...**

**Je veux pas qu'on se dispute, **expliqua le garçon, sa voix prise dans les pleurs.

Eiri ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer de le consoler et relança :

**Je t'avais pourtant dit avec cette histoire de journal intime que je ne voulais plus que tu me caches tes sentiments. Je veux que tu me dises, que tu m'expliques. Je suis pas comme toi, moi ! Je peux pas deviner ce qui te fait du mal. J'ai besoin que tu m'apprennes, que tu me montres.**

Le blond laissait sa frustration sortir à travers la froideur et le désespoir de sa voix. Il commençait à perdre patience. Shuuichi ne lui dirait rien, il était trop buté et savait trop bien faire semblant. Pendant ses dernières années, il avait eu plus d'une occasion de s'entraîner à ce petit jeu-là. Il avait dû masquer sa peine derrière un faux sourire à chaque fois que l'auteur le repoussait. Il ne devait pas inquiéter ses amis ou sa famille, faire semblant d'être heureux même quand la tristesse et la douleur le rongeaient de l'intérieur. Autrefois, Yuki ne s'en plaignait pas. Il remarquait le masque que Shuuichi se créait mais il se disait qu'au moins comme ça il avait la paix.

Aujourd'hui en revanche, il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que d'avoir été plus tendre avec Shuuichi dès le départ pour ne pas le forcer à se créer cette carapace, ce mur entre eux. Il n'avait même pas remarqué ce mur lorsqu'il était encore en construction et qu'il était toujours temps de le démolir. Et il n'avait vraiment pris conscience de l'existence de ce mur que trop tard, après qu'il ait été renforcé par chaque rejet de sa part, par chaque dispute, par chaque mot blessant. Pendant des mois il y avait apporté des briques et maintenant, il s'en mordait les doigts. Il avait libéré son coeur au détriment de celui de l'homme qu'il aimait. A vouloir briser un mur, Shuuichi en avait créé un autre, seulement Eiri n'était pas sûr de savoir comment s'y prendre pour accomplir l'exploit de surmonter un tel obstacle.

**Shuuichi, je t'aime. Tu sais que quoi qu'il arrive je resterais avec toi.**

**C'est ce que disent tous les hommes et toutes les femmes mariés. Mais en fin de compte, il y a toujours plus de 50 pourcent de divorces, **marmonna Shuuichi.

**Pourquoi tu parles de divorce ? **demanda Eiri en faisant avancer la voiture de quelques mètres.

**Parce que je sais qu'un jour tu finiras par te lasser de moi. Et quand bien même on ne se séparerait pas, il n'y aura plus le même amour entre nous. Alors que tu me quittes maintenant ou plus tard...**

**Jamais ! Tu entends ! Tu es à moi Shuuichi, tout comme je suis à toi ! Pourquoi je te quitterais, tu peux me le dire ?**

**Je sais pas moi... **fit le chanteur en baissant les yeux vers son ventre. **Peut-être parce que je finirais par ne plus te plaire, parce que je serais énorme et moche. Et parce qu'il y aura toujours toutes ces filles si sexy pour te tourner autour.**

**Dis donc, toi ! Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu m'as dit quand on était à Venise et que j'étais de mauvaise humeur parce que j'avais pris un an de plus ? Tu es toujours le premier à dire que la beauté vient du coeur. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre que tu sois gros et moche ? Ce qui n'est même pas le cas de toute façon. Tu penses vraiment que je suis quelqu'un de superficiel ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi je serais sorti avec toi alors que t'étais qu'un adolescent boutonneux et que ça aurait pu nuire à ma réputation d'écrivain ?**

**Pour le sexe peut-être ? **répondit Shuuichi d'un ton plat, sans émotion.

**Le sexe ? Laisse-moi rire ! Dois-je te rappeler combien tu étais nul pendant les premiers mois de notre relation ? Je t'ai proposé d'être ton petit ami parce que je savais que tu étais le genre de personne fidèle en amour et que de cette façon, tu resterais avec moi. C'était toi que je voulais.**

Et là, le jeune homme ne dit rien.

**C'est ça qui te fait peur ? Que je te quitte ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Faudrait être le dernier des cons pour laisser un trésor comme toi à l'abandon. Quelqu'un d'aussi adorable, gentil, compréhensif et généreux... On trouve pas ça à tous les coins de rues, tu sais. Pourquoi je voudrais d'une greluche trop maquillée alors que tu es là pour moi ? Si c'est pour le sexe, maintenant que tu es enfin un super bon coup, y'a pas de raison que je te quitte. Là-aussi, tu dois me faire confiance, Shuu. A mes yeux rien n'est plus important que toi et notre bébé. **

Les larmes étaient encore plus nombreuses maintenant et Shuuichi lui-même était incapable de deviner s'il pleurait de chagrin ou de bonheur. Entendre ces mots de réconfort de la part d'Eiri, aka Bloc de Glace, c'était un miracle inespéré.

Yuki, lui, s'en voulait d'avoir purement et simplement dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Pourquoi avait-il révélé toutes ces choses à Shuuichi ? Pourquoi avait-il dit des choses aussi stupides et flanflan ?! D'accord, avec ça, il avait une chance de consoler le jeune homme mais tout de même, il y avait des limites. Ca ne lui ressemblait tellement pas de déballer ses sentiments de but en blancs comme ça...

Shuuichi, de son côté, était complètement perdu, il ne savait même plus quoi penser. Etait-il encore en colère ? Et même, pourquoi était-il en colère au départ ? Pouvait-il encore l'être après ce que lui avait dit Eiri ? _Il m'aime... Pourtant j'ai si peur de le perdre..._

**J'ai si peur...** souffla-t-il, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Profitant d'être une fois de plus immobilisé dans la circulation, le blond lâcha le volant et prit Shuuichi dans ses bras. Il le serrait si fort... Il voulait qu'il comprenne, qu'il se sente en sécurité, qu'il n'ait plus peur.

**J'ai aussi toujours peur que tu me quittes pour quelqu'un de plus gentil et de plus attentionné. Parfois je me demande si je te mérite vraiment, avec tout le mal que je te fais subir... Mais j'ai confiance en toi. Parce que je sais que tu m'aimes. Alors accorde-moi cette même confiance.**

Shuuichi renifla bruyamment, se laissant aller dans l'étreinte de son époux, puis marmonna un petit "**Je t'aime**". _Un petit pas pour l'humanité, un grand pas pour Yuki Eiri... _songea le romancier. Il venait enfin d'atteindre le coeur de Shuuichi.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Un bon mois était passé durant lequel Shuuichi n'avait eu de cesse de s'observer dans le large miroir de leur salle de bain. En effet, il en était désormais à son quatrième mois. Il y avait donc des jours où il se plaignait de se voir grossir à vue d'oeil, se lamentant et se demandant comment son amoureux pouvait encore le trouver sexy. Et puis il y avait les jours où il était de bonne humeur et s'exaltait devant son ventre désormais bien rond. Il n'était pas bien gros et son ventre était encore loin d'être proéminent, ce qui faisait que dès qu'il enfilait une des chemises de Yuki, on remarquait à peine qu'il était enceinte. Mais lui et son chéri savaient bien ce qui se dissimulait sous les vêtements...

De son côté, Eiri se surprenait à imaginer à quoi ou plutôt à qui ressemblerait leur bébé, de qui il tiendrait ses yeux, sa bouille... S'il aurait le sourire lumineux de Shuuichi, les regards tendres de Shuuichi, la bouche en coeur de Shuuichi, la voix d'ange de Shuuichi. En fait, il espérait vraiment que le bébé ressemblerait autant que possible à son amant. _Si le bébé hérite de moi pour ces traits là, le pauvre enfant ne sera pas bien gâté par la nature, _se disait-il.

C'est par un petit matin de fin Juin, avec la douceur du début de l'été s'installant sur la capitale française, que Shuuichi se réveilla. Comme d'habitude, il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits et sortir la tête du brouillard. Puis, après moulte bâillements et étirements, il remarqua Eiri, assis contre le dossier du lit, adossé à son oreiller. Ses mèches blondes étaient toutes ébouriffées et son visage encore marqué par le sommeil, mais malgré ça, il arborait un sérieux à toute épreuve. Le même sérieux que lorsqu'il travaillait. D'ailleurs, il avait chaussé ses lunettes, attestant de son niveau de concentration ; il semblait complètement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait.

Mais étrangement, il n'avait pas son ordinateur avec lui, seulement un bloc note de papier blanc sur ses genoux qu'il avait ramené à lui pour pouvoir s'y appuyer et un stylo plume à la main. La pointe glissait avec rapidité et grâce sur la feuille, la main de Yuki la guidant avec habileté. _Vraiment, mon Yuki n'est pas écrivain pour rien... Il est tellement doué dans son travail... _Curieux, Shuuichi tenta de se pencher discrètement par-dessus l'épaule de son époux pour pouvoir lire ce qu'il écrivait. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir le grand romancier de ces dames rejeter les avantages de la technologie informatique pour revenir au bon vieux stylo et à l'indémodable papier. Ainsi, il ressemblait à Orphée composant les vers d'un prochain poème.

Cependant, au grand désarroi du jeune chanteur, les mots étaient écrits en anglais. _Quel petit cachottier ! _gronda intérieurement Shuuichi en faisant une moue agacée.

**C'est pas la peine d'essayer d'être discret, tu perds ton temps Shuuichi, **dit simplement Eiri, sans quitter son travail des yeux, sa voix grave et chaude faisant presque sursauter son mari.

**Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ?**

**D'abord que tu es devenu trop lourd pour que je ne te sente pas bouger sur lit, puis que de toute façon tu n'arriveras pas à lire ce que j'écris.**

**Merci, j'avais remarqué que je ressemblais à une baleine échouée sur un banc de sable, **répliqua le garçon, susceptible. **Pourquoi tu écris en anglais ? **demanda-t-il, ne laissant pas le temps à Yuki de le détromper.

Le blond poussa un soupir, puis cessa d'écrire, et leva enfin ses magnifiques yeux couleur miel vers son petit Shuu.

**C'est une surprise, **se contenta-t-il de dire.

**Une surprise ? Quel genre de surprises ? **demanda aussitôt le musicien, surexcité.

**Le genre de surprises qui te fera plaisir. **

**C'est pour ça que tu écris en anglais ? Pour pas que je puisse lire ? C'est pas gentil, ça !**

**Je te connais trop bien, Shuuichi. Toi et ta curiosité auriez fini par succomber à la tentation et tu aurais essayé de lire avant que j'ai fini. Au moins, avec l'anglais je suis sûr que y'a pas de risque.**

**C'est bien la première fois que tu m'écris quelque chose... **fit remarquer Shuuichi.

Son époux ne répondit rien, décidant d'ignorer cette remarque afin de reprendre tranquillement son travail. Le chanteur bouda encore quelques minutes en silence, après s'être assis en tailleur comme il put malgré son ventre déjà bien rond. Puis il demanda :

**Ne, Yuki... T'as commencé à réfléchir à un prénom pour le bébé ?**

**Pas vraiment, **répondit évasivement le blond, continuant à écrire sans quitter son carnet des yeux. **Et toi ?**

**Pas du tout. Mais de toute façon, c'est à toi de trouver un bon prénom pour notre enfant, **fit le jeune homme sur le ton de l'évidence.

**A moi ? Pourquoi moi ? **s'étonna Eiri, en levant les yeux de son bloc-notes, son amant ayant finalement réussi à capter son attention.

**Parce que c'est moi qui fais déjà tout le boulot, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. J'estime donc que la charge de trouver un très joli prénom à notre bébé te revient.**

**Oh ? Vraiment ? Et tu crois peut-être que tu l'as conçu tout seul, ce bébé ? J'ai déjà fait ma part, il me semble.**

**Oui peut-être, mais planter ces graines ne suffit pas. Un bon agriculteur prend soin de son verger pour obtenir de jolis fruits, **fit Shuuichi, avec sagesse.

Yuki fronça les sourcils en se grattant le derrière de la tête. Etait-ce lui qui, de bon matin, avait du mal à suivre la conversation ? Ou bien était-ce simplement la métaphore de Shuuichi qui était bancale ? _Il vient de me comparer à un paysan plantant ses carottes, ou je rêve ? _(Pat : Des graines, qui donneront des arbres, puis des fruits... pas de carottes, Yuki ! )

**Tu trouves que je ne m'occupe pas assez de mon petit verger, Shuuichi ?** demanda-t-il, un brin moqueur, conservant la même comparaison pourrie.

**C'est vrai que tu es tout câlin avec moi la plupart du temps - d'ailleurs j'espère que ça continuera même une fois que j'aurais accouché - mais je tiens quand même à ce que ce soit toi qui choisisses le nom du bébé. Ce sera une véritable preuve de ton amour pour lui, quand il saura que c'est son papa qui l'a nommé. Ce sera une façon pour toi de t'impliquer plus concrètement dans son "développement".**

**Tu cherches à "psychanalyser" ? **fit Yuki, cynique.

**De toute façon, c'est pas comme si t'avais le choix ! C'est moi qui te l'impose ! **décida Shuuichi sur le ton le plus autoritaire possible, en croisant les bras sur son torse, s'appuyant légèrement sur son ventre arrondi.

**Bon ! Très bien... Et comment tu veux que je fasse si j'ignore le sexe du bébé ? **rétorqua Eiri, qui commençait à se demander lui-même pourquoi il persistait à tenir tête à Shuuichi en refusant de nommer leur enfant.

**Bah... euh...**

**Tu vois bien ! Alors à moins que tu ne changes d'avis - ce dont je doute fortement vu que tu es une véritable tête de mule - et qu'on demande au docteur Andrée de nous révéler ce point crucial dans la recherche d'un prénom, je ne pourrais jamais trouver de prénom potable à notre bébé, **déclara le romancier faisant mine de retourner à son roman, comme si la question était réglée.

**Et bien tu n'as qu'à trouver un prénom pour une fille, et un pour un garçon. **

**Chercher deux prénoms, ça me fait le double de boulot.**

**Ou bien carrément un prénom mixte, genre Akira.**

**J'ai horreur des prénoms mixtes !**

**Ton prénom en est pourtant un il me semble !**

**C'est pas pareil !**

**De toute façon, je suis persuadé que ce sera un garçon ! **affirma Shuuichi, coupant cours au débat, avec un large sourire.

Yuki tourna vers lui un regard dubitatif, haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

**T'as l'air bien sûr de toi...**

**C'est parce que j'ai un sixième sens pour ce genre de choses. Alors fais-moi confiance : ce sera un p'tit mec ! Un vrai Yuki Junior !**

Voilà qui avait carrément refroidi Eiri. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, la vision d'un "Mini-Moi" en couche-culotte avec un biberon à la bouche et un nin-nin **(1) **sous le bras effrayait viscéralement le jeune auteur. _Je préférerais une fille, pour le coup ! _se dit-il. Puis il repensa aux paroles de Shuuichi. _Un garçon, hein..._

**Dis-moi, **_**mon coeur, **_**tu es **_**persuadé**_** que ce sera un garçon, n'est-ce pas ?**

Pour toute réponse, le chanteur hocha vigoureusement la tête.

**Sûr de sûr ?** insista Eiri.

Son époux approuva avec encore plus de véhémence.

**Certain ? **

**Oui, oui !**

**Avec une marge d'erreur de combien ?**

**Une marge de quoi ?! **fit Shuuichi, n'ayant à l'évidence pas compris où son compagnon voulait en venir.

**Une marge d'erreur, baka ! Je te demande à combien de pourcent tu es sûr de toi !? **demanda Yuki, avec un vocabulaire qu'il pensait suffisamment clair (voir enfantin) pour être à la porter des trois neurones de son amant **(2)**.

**100 pourcent ! **s'exclama Shuuichi en bondissant comme un cabris sur le lit avant de planter juste sous le nez de l'écrivain sa marque de fabrique : un V de la Victoire.

**Cool... **se contenta alors de marmonner Eiri, retournant à son écriture comme si de rien n'était.

Le calme soudain dont avait fait preuve le blond, tranchant radicalement avec l'état agressif et nerveux dans lequel il semblait s'être mis quelques instants plus tôt, surprit considérablement le musicien.

**Euh... Mon Yukiki ? T'es sûr que tu vas bien ? **s'enquit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en passant une main sur le front de son bien-aimé, une expression de sincère inquiétude dans son regard tandis qu'il essayait de déterminer si le blond avait de la fièvre.

**Ouais, ouais, t'inquiètes, **fit simplement son mari en repoussant sa main d'un geste brusque, agacé.

Une nouvelle petite moue apparut sur le visage de Shuu, à l'évidence blessé de l'attitude de son compagnon. En effet, le garçon avait toujours détesté se faire rejeter. Mais le rejet était encore plus difficile à supporter quand il venait de l'homme qu'il aimait. Remarquant l'expression de peine dessinée sur l'adorable frimousse de son petit amour, Eiri mit de côté son carnet, son stylo et ses lunettes pour ensuite attraper Shuuichi en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Il l'attira à lui et l'assit sur ses genoux, de côté, comme un enfant qu'on veut consoler.

**Arrête de bouder pour rien, **bougonna Yuki avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de la tête de son petit Shuu.

_Pourquoi ses cheveux sentent-ils toujours bon la fraise ? _se demanda-t-il distraitement, sans doute pour la énième fois depuis qu'il connaissait son amoureux.

**Yuki ? **appela le chanteur.

**Nanda ?**

**Tu préfèrerais avoir un garçon ou une fille ?**

Le romancier ne répondit pas. A vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question ; il s'était contenté de vouloir un bébé avec Shuuichi, un petit être qu'il pourrait serrer dans ses bras et voir grandir et... _Bon, j'arrête avec mes pensées émotionnellement déstabilisantes. _En gros, il avait eu l'esprit trop préoccupé par leur déménagement et le bien-être de Shuuichi pour demander davantage qu'un bébé en bonne santé. Et puis, jusqu'à présent, s'il avait voulu connaître le sexe du bébé, c'était uniquement pour des raisons pratiques. Mais maintenant... que préférait-il _personnellement _?

**Je suis sûr que tu veux une fille ! **affirma Shuuichi en levant la tête vers son chéri, un petit sourire tendre aux lèvres.

**Pas du tout ! **se défendit Eiri, en détournant la tête comme pour cacher la légère rougeur sur ses joues.

**Alors un garçon ? Non... Je crois pas. Tu es plus du genre papa super-protecteur avec sa fifille adorée.**

**Nani ! Moi ? Papa super-protecteur ? T'aurais pas essayé de fumer le tapis du salon des fois ? **s'offusqua _presque_ le blond.

**Pas la peine de t'en cacher, mon doudou. Tu veux une fille, je le sais bien. C'est comme si c'était marqué en grosses lettres de néon rouge au-dessus de ta tête !**

**Tsss... Nandemo, baka, **marmonna Eiri en tirant une sucette au citron du tiroir de son chevet.

Il la déballa et l'enfourna dans sa bouche, bien content que Shuuichi n'est pas insisté davantage sur le sujet. Et les sucres rapides du bonbon eurent sur lui un effet presque aussi apaisant que la nicotine dont il s'était enfin définitivement libéré. _De toute façon, que je veuille une fille ou pas, ça n'y changera rien, _songea-t-il. Il sourit intérieurement en repensant avec quelle certitude Shuuichi avait affirmé que leur enfant serait un garçon. _Vu qu'il a un sixième sens aussi fiable qu'un pneu crevé, c'est évident que s'il prédit la naissance d'un p'tit male, on aura droit à une nénette. _A vrai dire, le supposé sixième sens de Shuuichi, qui était soit inéxistant, soit calculable en négatif - _Un peu comme son talent de parolier - _donnait toujours des prédictions si absurdes et erronées qu'il suffisait de se préparer à l'opposé. Cependant, le romancier devait admettre que les pressentiments de Shuuichi s'étaient en revanche toujours révélés exacts lorsqu'il s'agissait du bien-être de Yuki : les menaces de Aizawa, sa tentative de suicide à New York, le kidnapping raté de Tatsuha... Pour ce qui était de protéger son cher et tendre, on pouvait dire que le chanteur avait un certain flaire.

Eiri repensa ensuite à cette histoire de prénom. Honnêtement, l'idée d'avoir une fille l'enchantait beaucoup. Les garçons étaient généralement chiants, vulgaires et bagarreurs. Les filles étaient certes chiantes, mais au moins elles étaient jolies et douces. Shuuichi était une exception à la règle : chiant, mignon et doux. _Et puisqu'il est persuadé que ce sera un p'tit gars, je peux m'attendre à une petite princesse._

L'écrivain fut tiré de ses songes lorsqu'il sentit sa bien-aimée sucette au citron lui être retirée de la bouche. Il allait répliquer, exigeant le retour de sa sucrerie, mais quand il vit avec qu'elle sensualité et qu'elle innocence Shuuichi dévorait le bonbon, le léchant et le croquant en même temps, il n'eut pas le coeur de lui reprendre le bonbon. Quelques minuscules éclats jaunes (couleur du citron) brillaient autour de sa petite bouche pulpeuse et, bien évidemment, le romancier ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser. Ses douces lèvres sucrées au parfum de citron le poussèrent à approfondir ce baiser. Après quelques minutes de bécotage intensif, le blond marmonna contre les lèvres du chanteur :

**Ta punition pour m'avoir volé ma sucette.**

**Il faut apprendre à partager, **lui répondit Shuuichi avec un petit sourire amoureux, avant de faire délicatement passer le bonbon sur les lèvres de son époux.

Il le tenta ainsi pendant une longue minute, et Eiri résista à l'envie de manger ce qu'il restait de la chuppa. Puis finalement, Shuuichi décida de venir récolter le sucre acidulé sur la délicieuse bouche de son amant. Ainsi, il fit très lentement glisser le bout de sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du blond, puis quand il eut finit, il s'occupa de la lèvre supérieure. Honnêtement, ce petit jeu commençait à vraiment exciter Yuki, dont les bras se resserraient presque instinctivement autour du musicien.

Dans le silence de la pièce, on n'entendait que le bruit moite des coups de langue de plus jeune. Et alors qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir les sensations qui l'envahissaient, le jeune écrivain laissa un gémissement lui échapper. Shuuichi gloussa un peu, plutôt satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait sur son cher et tendre. N'en pouvant plus, Eiri rapprocha davantage son amant et s'empara une nouvelle fois de sa jolie bouche.

Mais comme on ne peut pas espérer vivre tranquille quand on s'appelle Yuki Eiri, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Choisissant de l'ignorer, les deux époux continuèrent leur séance de préliminaires... Evidemment, l'autre idiot à la porte insista, sonnant encore et encore, et encore, et encore... _Jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, _gronda intérieurement Yuki, renonçant à aller plus loin avec son compagnon. A contre-cœur, il se décida à relâcher Shuuichi pour aller ouvrir à la porte. Il enfila une chemise et un pantalon (puisqu'il dormait en boxer seulement ), et rejoignit l'entrée, prêt à envoyer bouler quiconque osait le déranger à 10h30 un samedi matin. Notons que pour le blond, 10h30 c'est beaucoup trop tôt.

D'abord Yuki avait choisi d'ignorer le tappage mais les frappements insistants avaient eu raison de sa patience quasi inexistante. Frustré d'avoir abandonné un Shuuichi tout émoustillé dans leur confortable lit et crispé par le bruit récurrent et énervant des cognements contre sa porte, Eiri se dit que de toute façon, il n'avancerait à rien avec son amant tant qu'il ne se serait pas débarrassé du gêneur.

Et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, il se dit que finalement, il aurait peut-être dû laisser sonner.

**Bonjour voisin ! **s'exclama joyeusement en un excellent français leur top modèle de voisine.

En effet, la rouquine à l'accent légèrement anglais se tenait sur le seuil de leur appartement, un large sourire aux lèvres qui se voulait naturel mais n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la beauté et l'innocence de ceux de Shuuichi. Elle n'était qu'une vulgaire femme sans aucune forme tenant désespéramment de paraître séduisante alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une beauté banale et absolument aucun charisme. _Comment peut-elle se faire payer pour poser devant un appareil. Les autres femmes n'ont vraiment rien à lui envier, _songea un instant Eiri.

Comme si rien que de regarder cette femme lui donnait la migraine, Yuki grogna d'un air fatigué et agacé :

**What do you want ? **_(Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?)_

**I just wanted to check on my dear neighbour, **_(Je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles de mon cher voisin)_ répondit le mannequin avec une voix aigue qui ne fit accentuer l'énervement du blond.

De plus, Eiri, étant un homme de lettre, avait aisément remarqué l'usage du singulier ; cette nouille de Shuuichi avait peut-être raison en fin de compte... peut-être essayait-elle vraiment d'interférer dans leur couple et de le séduire lui. _C'est pas comme si elle avait une chance d'y arriver mais c'est prise de tête. A insister, cette conne va foutre mon couple en l'air, _gronda intérieurement l'écrivain.

**We're fine, **_(On va bien) _répondit-il en s'apprêtant à refermer la porte.

**Wait ! Sorry to disturb you but I cooked you some pudding ! ****Wanna taste a bit ? **_(Attendez ! Désolée de vous déranger mais je vous cuisiné un peu de pudding ! Vous voulez le goûter ?)_ lança-t-elle à la hâte avant que la porte ne se referme sur elle.

Elle avait retenu le battant d'une main, et montrait son assiette de l'autre. _Elle est VRAIMENT désespérée ma parole ! _se dit Yuki. Malgré son sourire, la rudesse du geste de la rousse - qui ne manquait décidément pas de culot d'insister autant - n'était pas pour plaire à Eiri. Surtout quand il remarqua que dans l'assiette en question, il y avait tout juste assez de gâteau pour une personne. A l'évidence, elle avait délibérément "oublié" Shuuichi.

**No thanks, **fit Yuki, dégoûté par le manque total de morale de cette fille.

A dire vrai, avant de connaître Shuuichi, il avait souvent poussé des femmes à l'adultère et si à cette époque, il se donnait le beau rôle du Don Juan, il avait toujours su au fond de lui qu'il était un véritable salaud. Mais il s'en moquait complètement. Il avait fallu qu'il rencontre son petit Shuu pour se rendre compte de la valeur de certaine chose comme la fidélité, l'amour, la sincérité... _Et puis au moins, quand je draguais, je donnais pas l'impression d'être un colporteur vendeur d'aspirateurs, ou d'un recruteur des Témoins de Jéovah, _se dit-il en voyant avec quelle insistance cette idiote s'accrochait à une cause perdue d'avance. _Elle n'arrive même pas à la cheville de Shuuichi. Lui au moins, quand il s'accrochait à moi, il avait une bouille mignonne. _

Et comme quand on parle du loup, il sort toujours de sa tanière, Shuuichi arriva derrière lui, ne portant sur lui rien de plus que la chemise et le caleçon de son homme avec lesquels il avait dormi. _Kami-sama ! Qu'il est sexy comme ça ! _remarqua Eiri avec un sourire au coin des lèvres tandis que les bras fins de son époux se glissaient autour de sa taille et que ses petites mains se faufilaient plaisamment entre les pans de sa chemises entrouverte, comme de petits fauves marquant leur territoire.

Et en effet, le jeune chanteur comptait bien montrer à cette garce que le romancier était à lui et rien qu'à lui ! Que cet apollon n'appartiendrait toujours qu'à lui et à personne d'autre ! _Et j'espère qu'elle a bien remarqué nos alliances ! Parce qu'elles sont comme des titres de propriété : Yuki est à moi, et je suis à Yuki ! Et c'est pas autrement !_

**Venir déranger un couple de ci bonne heure c'est vraiment très mal vu au Japon, surtout quand on n'est ni de la famille, ni un ami, et qu'on ne s'est pas annoncé. Vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue chez nous, et même pas devant notre porte. Ne prenez même pas la peine de sonner parce que la prochaine fois je vous ferais partir de façon définitive, **annonça Shuuichi en français, avec un large sourire hypocrite au visage.

Eiri avait bien remarqué que Shuuichi était passé en mode "ultra-agressif" ; on pouvait presque voir la pancarte indiquant "Attention ! Bête sauvage, ne pas nourrir !" autour de son cou.

**Serait-ce une menace ? **

**Seulement une information. Je n'aimerais pas avoir à le faire mais s'il le faut, et si vous continuer de tourner autour de mon mari, j'appelerais Miri Johanson. Et honnêtement, je ne crois que vous vouliez vous frotter à elle...**

De cette conversation, Eiri n'avait compris que deux mots : "Miri" et "Johanson". Aussi un sourcil interrogateur à l'attention de Shuuichi, il demanda dans son japonais natal :

**Miri ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ?**

**Nanimo nai, Yuki-chan ! **répondit Shuuichi avec une expression joyeuse sur sa frimousse aux joues roses, avant de tourner un regard redevenu agressif et menaçant à l'attention de la top modèle.

Habituellement, ce type de regard était réservé à Seguchi... _Mon petit coeur prend vraiment cette nana au sérieux, _remarqua Eiri.

**Looks like your wife really doesn't like me, **_(On dirait que votre femme ne m'aime pas du tout)_ fit la femme d'un air suffisant avec une expression dédaigneuse à peine masquée à l'attention du garçon.

Et comme s'il avait fallu un instant au cerveau de romancier pour percuter, il finit par remarquer que Shuuichi venait ENCORE d'être pris pour une fille. _Pauvre garçon... Mais je suppose que c'est pas plus mal. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'expliquer à cette idiote comment mon "mari" s'est retrouvé "enceinte" alors qu'il est un mec._

**Actually, my wife's always got pretty good feelings about people and if she thinks you're worse than a leech, then she must be right. ****And I really don't like you either. **_(En fait, ma femme a toujours eu un don pour juger les gens et si elle pense que vous êtes pire qu'une sangsue, alors elle a certainement raison. Et puis, moi non plus, je ne vous aime pas du tout.)_

Sur ce, il lui claqua la porte à la tronche. Il poussa un soupir agacé avant de quitter le couloir pour retourner à leur chambre. Son petit koala, toujours agrippé à lui, souriait fièrement, heureux d'être débarrassé de cette emmerdeuse. Même s'il n'avait pas compris ce que Yuki lui avait balancé, il était persuadé que c'était quelque chose de dure, froid et méchant. Quelque chose digne du sale caractère de Yuki Eiri. A mi-chemin, il arrêta Eiri et leva vers lui un regard amoureux.

**Yukiki-chan ?**

**Grrr... **grogna le romancier en entendant le surnom ridicule que Shuuchi lui avait encore une fois affublé. **Nanda ?**

**Anoo... Tu veux bien qu'on reprenne les choses où on s'était arrêtés avant que cette empêcheuse de tourner en rond ne nous interrompe ? Ne, mon Yuki, je veux des câlins moi...**

**Baka, **marmonna le blond, plus pour la forme que pour taquiner son époux.

Il se pencha sur lui, déposa un petit baiser sur son front partiellement couvert de mèches noires puis, sans crier gare, il l'attrapa tel une mariée et emmena ainsi un chanteur tout content jusqu'à leur lit pour de plus amples papouilles, voir plus...

**XXX XXX XXX**

Quelques jours plus tard, en tout début Juillet, avec l'arrivée de la nouvelle saison, Shuuichi s'était mis en tête qu'il lui fallait renouveler sa garde robe. Certes, son ventre arrondi était maintenant clairement visible sous ses vêtements... Mais il pouvait toujours porter ceux d'Eiri, que le romancier s'était "gentiment" proposé de lui prêter - plus pour éviter la corvée de shopping que par sympathie, évidemment. En effet, de par leur taille, les habits du blond cachaient presque totalement la grossesse du garçon. Mais les paroles du docteur Andrée en Mai suggérant une nouvelle garde-robe, et les allusions de Mika, lors de son dernier coup de téléphone, à une séance de shopping "spéciale future maman" qu'elle avait faite avec Maiko, Miri et Noriko, avait rendu Shuuichi plus qu'envieux et surtout déterminé à en obtenir autant.

Depuis que le problème avec leur voisine avait été réglé, le musicien avait complètement récupéré sa bonne humeur et son entrain habituel (parsemé de sautes d'humeur bien sûr, pour mettre un peu de piquant, héhé !). Il avait donc eu d'horribles idées en tête, du genre "Emmenons Eiri faire les boutiques !". Et assez bizarrement - notez bien la touche d'ironie - l'écrivain n'était absolument pas emballé pas ce type d'idée. La simple perspective de Shuuichi et lui, dans un magasin bondé de monde (principalement des femmes enceintes dans le même état psychologiquement instable que le chanteur) lui faisait froid dans le dos.

**Onegai ! Yuki ! Emmène-moi acheter de nouveaux vêtements ! Les miens sont bien trop étroits pour mon gros bidon et je ne veux pas continuer à les porter au risque de les déformer. Je veux pouvoir les remettre après l'accouchement. Et pense au bébé, il ne faut pas que notre Yuki-kun Junior soit trop comprimé !**

**Arrête de l'appeler Yuki Junior, ok !? Ca me tape sur les nerfs ! Et puis t'as qu'à continuer à porter mes fringues alors arrête de me faire chier avec tes conneries !**

**Non ! Je veux plus de tes fringues trop grandes ! J'adore dormir dedans parce qu'il y a ton odeur partout dessus et tout, mais je ne peux décemment pas me promener avec ça dans la rue !**

**Shuuichi, **commença Yuki d'un air blasé, se pinçant l'arrête du nez pour se calmer un peu, **tu ne trouveras que des vêtements pour femmes dans ce type de boutiques. Alors, à moins que tu aies pris des habitudes travesties en plus de tes tendances au cross-dressing, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'y aller, sachant que tu n'y trouveras rien pour "homme enceinte".**

**Je te ferais remarquer que les femmes aussi portent des pantalons et des shorts ! Je suis sûr que je pourrais trouver des habits plutôt mixtes. Et au pire, si on me prend pour une fille, je me dis que c'est pas plus mal : ce serait trop bizarre d'avoir expliquer que je suis un mec mais que je me suis retrouvé avec un vagin et un bébé dedans ! Alors si je suis prêt à être pris pour une fille, qu'est-ce que ça te coûte de m'y emmener ?**

A la suite de cette courte argumentation, Shuuichi, qui se trouvait debout, entre son mari installé sur le canapé du salon et l'écran de la télé, adressa au blond un regard de défi. Il était plus que déterminé à avoir ce qu'il voulait. Et il l'aurait, parole de Shindou !

**Ce que ça me coûterait ? Du temps perdu inutilement et de l'argent jeté par les fenêtres pour des vêtements que tu ne porteras pas plus de quelques mois.**

**Espèce de radin égocentrique ! Pourquoi ça te fait autant chier de passer autant de temps avec ton mari enceinte et de dépenser un peu d'argent alors qu'on n'en manque vraiment pas ?!**

**Pourquoi tu veux à tout prix que je t'y emmène ? C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu sais où est le magasin et puisque tu arrives à aller jusqu'au premier arrondissement tout seul, tu peux y aller sans moi, non ?**

Serrant les poings de toutes ses forces pour réprimer sa rage et son chagrin, Shuuichi renchérit :

**Je veux que mon mari, le père de mon bébé, prenne part aux préparatifs de la naissance. Et pour être bien préparé, je dois me sentir bien. Et je sais que je me sentirais mieux avec des vêtements neufs ! Et puis c'est la période des soldes, espèce de pince ! Tout sera à moitié prix ! Mais si tu te fous tant que ça de l'homme que tu es censé aimer plus que tout au monde, et de ton enfant à naître, alors je demanderais à Séphora et Salomée de prendre sur leur temps libre pour m'y emmener. **

Eiri ne répondit rien, visiblement impassible. Le jeune homme ajouta alors :

**Et puisque tu rechignes à prendre ton rôle de mari et de père au sérieux, je demanderais à Mika-chan de venir me rendre visite pour qu'on s'entre-aide pour la venue au monde de nos enfants. Et qui dit Mika, dit Seguchi...**

Se levant d'un bond, Yuki prit Shuuichi par le poignet et l'emmena en direction du couloir de l'entrée.

**C'est bon, on y va.**

Quelques kilomètres en coupé cabriolet plus tard, c'est un petit chanteur hystérique qui gambadait joyeusement dans les allées d'une des plus grandes boutiques de prêt-à-porter pour future maman de la région parisienne. Et qui était le malheureux (mais terriblement sexy) jeune homme blond qui le suivait sans grand enthousiasme, une maxi Chuppa au citron à la bouche ? Son petit mari évidemment. _On dit toujours qu'entre deux maux il faut choisir le moindre, mais je commence à me demander si j'aurais pas mieux fait de rester chez moi, quitte à voir rappliquer Seguchi et ma frangine... _se dit-il. En effet, même s'il était pourtant évident qu'il n'était pas célibataire - puisque toutes les deux minutes, Shuuichi venait lui faire un bisou sur la joue en braillant un "Je t'aime" en français à vous fendre les tympans - toutes les femmes enceintes de la boutique le fixait avec la bave aux lèvres. D'un autre côté, leurs compagnons ou époux lui adressaient des regards agressifs et mauvais du genre "J'ai horreur des beaux gosses dans ton genre" ou "T'as pas intérêt à me piquer ma gonzesse !". Bien sûr, il y avait aussi les regards qu'on adressait à Shuuichi, mais l'idiot était trop occupé à farfouiller dans les étalages pour le remarquer. Les filles le regardaient d'un regard envieur - _Normal puisqu'il est marié avec moi !_ songea Yuki - et pas mal de mecs, bien qu'accompagnés, se retournaient discrètement sur leur passage pour lui mater les miches... _QUOI ?!!!_

**Shuu ! **appela Eiri, un peu sèchement, en s'approchant du chanteur.

**Nani ? **fit celui-ci en se tournant vers son amoureux, un large sourire aux lèvres.

**T'en as encore pour longtemps ? **bougonna le blond, en passant subrepticement un bras autour de la taille du garçon.

**Mais on vient juste d'arriver ! **

**Ca fait plus d'un quart d'heure !**

**Yuki ! Ca fait **_**à peine**_** un quart d'heure, tu veux dire ! **répliqua Shuuichi en fronçant les sourcils.

L'écrivain ne répondit rien. Il croisa les bras sur son torse comme un sale môme tirant la tronche, en faisant tourner la sucette dans sa bouche avec sa langue. Et aussitôt, l'expression autoritaire sur le visage du musicien disparut pour se transformer en adorable sourire, ses grands yeux brillant de milles feux.

**Kyah ! Kawaii ! Yuki, t'es trop meugnon quand tu fais ça ! **bava-t-il en mordillant le colle de la chemise qu'il avait emprunter à son doudou.

Shuuichi aussi pourrait paraître kawaii si seulement il n'était pas en train de saliver comme un crapaud. Le blond réprima un gémissement de dégoût en repoussant l'horrible idée digne d'un film d'horreur de s'être marié avec crapaud. Vraiment... La débilité de Shuuichi commençait sérieusement à déteindre sur lui.

**Bonjour, bonjour ! **s'exclama joyeusement une jeune vendeuse.

**Bonjour, **répondit Shuuichi, dont le français s'améliorait sensiblement de jour en jour.

**Vous voulez de l'aide ? Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ? **s'enquit gentiment la demoiselle.

**Oui, je voudrais de jolis vêtements pour l'été et l'automne, qui soient pas trop féminin.**

Sous le regard étonné de la vendeuse, le chanteur se rappela qu'aux yeux des autres il était une femme. _Après tout, un mec enceinte, c'est impossible ! _s'exclama intérieurement Shuuichi avant de balbutier :

**Euh... Héhé... En fait, j'ai toujours été assez garçon manqué. Alors je préfèrerais des trucs plutôt mixtes.**

**Oh, je vois, **fit la vendeuse avec un grand sourire.** Et dites-moi, l'heureux évènement est pour bientôt ? **

**C'est prévu pour Novembre, **s'enthousiasma fièrement Shuuichi.

**Alors pourquoi vouloir des vêtements pour l'automne ? Je veux dire, pourquoi ne pas simplement revenir lorsque nous aurons reçu la nouvelle collection automne-hiver ?**

**Dites ça à mon radin de mari qui préfère acheter pendant les soldes ! Alors je vais me contenter de ce qui reste de la collection de l'année dernière. Et puis de toutes façons, j'ai réussi à le traîner ici une fois, mais je n'y arriverai pas une seconde alors...**

**Haha, je vois. Venez, suivez-moi. Je vais vous proposer quelques articles susceptibles de vous plaire.**

Shuuichi suivit volontiers la demoiselle tandis qu'Eiri se contentait de traîner derrière. Bien qu'il n'avait pas compris un seul mot, il se doutait bien que la nana était là pour leur proposer ses "précieux" conseils. Il se demanda un instant si les techniques de vente des employer de magasins en France étaient les mêmes que celles des japonais. Les français étaient-ils du genre bourrins, collant les clients jusqu'à ce qu'ils achètent et les tartinant de compliments hypocrites ? Ou bien préféraient-ils se cacher sous une fausse honnêteté pour leur vendre les articles les plus chers ? **(3)** Perdu dans ses pensées, il fallut un moment à Yuki avant de se rendre compte que Shuuichi lui parlait.

**Oy ! Eiri ! Regarde la jolie chemise que la vendeuse m'a trouvée !**

Le blond jeta un coup d'oeil distrait à l'article. Il s'agissait d'une belle chemise blanche, à longues manches, confectionnée en deux parties : le haut, à partir de la cage thoracique et jusqu'au col, comprenant quatre boutons, et le bas, séparé par une couture élastique, assez ample pour qu'un ventre bien rond y soit à son aise. Le tissu, du coton, était tissé de sorte qu'il soit léger mais pas transparent.

Haussant un sourcil, Yuki répondit :

**Comme tu veux.**

**Yuki ! Tu es censé m'aider ! Alors dis-moi ce que tu en penses !**

**C'est blanc.**

**Et ?...**

**Je sais pas. Essaye.**

**T'es vraiment pas d'une grande d'aide, hein. Quand t'as envie de faire la gueule, tu le fais pas à moitié ! Mais moins tu y mettras de bonne volonté et plus longtemps on restera ici.**

**Kami-sama, ayez pitié... **marmonna Eiri pour lui-même.

**Nani ? **

**Nanimo nai ! **fit le romancier en sortant son sourire le plus innocent et angélique à son petit mari. **En fait je suis sûr que cette chemise t'irait très bien !**

Et Shuuichi n'y vit que du feu, lui rendant son sourire avec douceur. Après tout, lui aussi il pouvait bien faire l'hypocrite pendant quelques heures si ça pouvait lui permettre de sortir de cet enfer plus rapidement...

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Ndla : (1)** Je suis née et ai passé mes plus tendres années de petite chipie à Tours. Donc j'ai toujours utilisé le mot "nin-nin" au lieu de "doudou". Je sais que c'est bizarre, mais c'est comme ça ! **(2) **Pourquoi trois neurones ? Bah, deux qui se battent en duel et le troisième qui compte les points, évidemment ! **(3) **J'ai horreur que d'être abordées par des vendeurs parce que je me sens forcée d'acheter quelque chose. Je préfère demander moi-même conseil si y'a besoin, ce qui est rarement le cas. **(4) **Je traduis pour tous ceux qui comme moi ne sont pas Toulousains : comprenez goinfrer. Patpat, la langue nationale est le français ! lol **(5)** Notez la précision, quel professionnalisme Patou ! lol

**Notes : **Alors ? Fille ou garçon ? Qui a raison ? Yuki ou Shuuichi ? Sinon, qu'avons-nous appris de concret dans ce chapitre extrêmement long ? Le parfum de sucette préféré de Yuki est le citron. Shuuichi passe beaucoup de temps avec Mika au téléphone. Leur voisine est une bimbo idiote. Le docteur Andrée est une sado omnibulée par les piqûres. Et Yuki écrit un truc en cachette. Des reviews pour m'encourager dans cette aventure ?

**Lexique : **

Konnichi wa : Bonjour ! Salut !

Tsuku : Arrivée, venue (du vb. "tsuku" qui signifie "arriver")

Yokatta : C'était bien (litt. forme passée affirmative de l'adjectif "ii" qui signifier "bien" ou "bon". On emploie aussi l'expression "Yokatta !" pour exprimer son soulagement.)

Ee : une des formes familère pour "Oui".

Anoo : Euuhh...

Sensei : Professeur (suffixe utilisé lorsqu'on s'adresse à une personne dite "savante" comme un docteur, un prof, un écrivain)

Chûsha : Piqûre.

Dôshite : Pourquoi.

Gomen (nasai) : Désolé, excuse-moi.

Tsumetai : C'est froid ! (litt. adj. "froid" pour désigner quelque chose de froid au touché. "Samui" signifie "froid" mais dans le sens de la température ambiante)

Arigatô (gozaimasu) : Merci beaucoup. (L'ajout du "gozaimasu" rend la formule plus soutenue. Et l'usage du "gozaimashita" implique en plus une notion de service rendu et terminé)

Nanda : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? (forme vulgaire de "nandesu ka" - forme polie, et de "nani" - forme familière neutre).

Nani : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? (forme familière neutre de "nandesu ka")

Nandemo : N'importe quoi.

Ne : Utilisé pour interpeller quelqu'un, dans le sens "dis-donc !". Généralement, "ne" est un suffixe de verbe dont le sens se rapproche de "n'est-ce pas ?".

Baka : Idiot, crétin.

Nanimo nai : Rien. Rien du tout. (forme neutre de "nanimo arimasen")

Kawaii : Mignon, adorable (écrit notamment avec le kanji de l'amour)


	15. Convention et contractions

**Titre :** Des surprises à la pelle.

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Bêta : **Drudrue.

**Source :** Gravitation.

**Genre :** Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Mpreg, Lemon.

**Rating :** M.

**Pairing :** Yuki Eiri / Shindou Shuuichi.

**Disclaimer :** Gravitation appartient à Maki Murakami. J'ai ajouté quelques OC en plus de Miri : Kendra Robins, et Salomé et Séphora.

**Notes :** Un nouveau chapitre... Encore. En fait, je pense que cette fic aura autant de chapitre que Destiny parce qu'il y a tellement de situations cocasses que je veux décrire, tellement de choses mignonnes... Et puis, je veux écrire encore un ou deux chapitres après la naissance du bébé, histoire de voir comment notre couple s'en sort dans leur nouvelle vie. Enfin bref, voici un petit chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. L'idée principale m'est venue quand j'étais à Paris cet été, vous allez comprendre pourquoi. Bonne lecture à tous.

**Dialogues en gras. **_Pensées en italique._

_**Chapitre 15 : Convention et contractions.**_

A peine deux jours après leur virée shopping, ne laissant pas même le temps à son mari de se remettre de ses émotions, Shuuichi faisait déjà la comédie pour aller ailleurs. Et cette fois, ce n'était pas n'importe où... Non ! Il avait choisi un lieu plus grand et plus bondé encore que la boutique pour femmes enceintes. Oh oui, bien plus grand ! Il avait décidé - parce que ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il avait demandé son avis à Yuki avant d'acheter les entrées - d'aller à la Japan Expo. Le rendez-vous annuel de tous les fans du Japon d'Europe. Autrement dit, l'endroit où ils pouvaient être certains de se faire reconnaître à coups sûrs.

**Pourquoi tu veux aller là-bas ? Pour des goodies, des mangas et du cosplay ? On a déjà tout ça à Tokyo ! **dit le romancier, fortement agacé de s'être laissé entraîner dans cette histoire.

**Mais pense à tout ça d'un point de vue culturel ! Ce sera amusant de voir comment les occidentaux considèrent la culture Japonaise, non ?**

**T'as déjà eu l'occasion de voir ça lors de ta tournée Américaine, **répliqua Eiri.

**Oui mais ici on est en Europe, et non aux Etats-Unis ! En plus j'ai regardé le programme et y'aura Yoshiki de X-Japan et Nana Kitade ! Et aussi Sakaguchi-sama, l'un des créateurs de Final Fantasy ! Et puis je pourrais avoir une dédicace de Kim-Se Young, l'auteur de Boy Princess ! **(1) **Et DIO donnera un mini concert ! Et pense aussi à nos carrières : on peut voir notre visite ici comme du repérage et revenir lors d'une prochaine Japan Expo en tant qu'invités, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? **argumenta le chanteur.

**J'en pense que je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, et que je ne reviendrai certainement pas en France pour venir donner une interview et des autographes ! **

**Oh, je t'en prie Yuki ! Ce ne sont que quelques autographes de plus. Tu en donnes déjà des milliers chaque année au Japon.**

**Raison de plus pour que je me repose un peu.**

**Et tes fans français ? Tu les snobes ?**

**Mais livres ne sont pas traduits en français. **

**C'est un tort, tu y perds : j'ai trouvé des versions piratées de tes livres sur internet, traduites par des amateurs. **

Là-dessus, Eiri ne trouva rien à répondre. Peut-être qu'il devrait enfin donner son accord pour que ses livres soient traduits en d'autres langues qu'en chinois, coréen ou anglais... Après tout, Mizuki semblait plus qu'intéressée par la perspective d'étendre sa carrière au monde entier, un peu comme pour les romans de Murakami Haruki **(2)**. Seguchi et Miri projetaient déjà de développer la carrière de Bad Luck à ce niveau-là, ce qui signifiait que s'ils venaient à revenir en France après la naissance du bébé, ce ne serait plus en incognito. _Je suppose que ce ne sera plus un problème après la grossesse de Shuu ; le plus important c'est qu'aujourd'hui personne ne reconnaisse Shindou Shuuichi, chanteur de Bad Luck, et s'aperçoive qu'il est enceinte. C'est pour ça qu'on a choisi la France, pour passer inaperçus. Une fois le bébé né, il n'y aura plus de problèmes..._

Ayant laissé son esprit dériver à ce que pourrait lui rapporter une notoriété au niveau mondiale, Yuki sursauta légèrement lorsque son époux l'interpella.

**Yuki, on y va ?**

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de couper le contact avant de sortir de la voiture. Tout sourire, le musicien en fit autant. Le coupé cabriolet écarlate du couple était garé sur le parking géant du parc des expositions de Villepinte, sur le chemin entre Paris et l'aéroport Roissy Charles de Gaules. Des douzaines de voitures ainsi que quelques fourgons étaient déjà parqués là, et ensemble ils suivirent les gens qui se dirigeaient vers la file d'attente. Rien qu'à en voir la longueur, Shuuichi déglutit.

**Ano... Je crois qu'on devrait pouvoir passer par l'entrée des VIP, Yuki.**

**Ca dépend, t'as pris des places VIP ? **

**Euh... Héhé ! Non.**

**Alors on va devoir faire la queue, **fit simplement le blond en prenant son amant par la main.

**Yuki ! Matte ! Je peux pas rester trop longtemps debout ou je vais m'évanouir ! **

**C'est toi qui aurais dû y penser en achetant les billets, **lui rappela Eiri, agacé.

**Shitteiruyo ! **s'exclama l'adolescent. **Demo... Ca arrive à tout le monde d'oublier...**

**Surtout à toi oui, ça c'est sûr.**

**Yuki... **gémit le chanteur, blessé.

Voyant la mine malheureuse de Shuuichi, Eiri souffla, agacé.

**De toute façon, ça vient d'ouvrir et la queue est en train d'avancer. Si on se met dedans maintenant, on n'aura pas besoin d'attendre trop longtemps.**

Ils se décidèrent donc à rejoindre la file qui, comme l'avait fait remarquer Eiri, se réduisait considérablement à mesure que les agents de sécurité faisaient avancer les visiteurs vers l'entrée principale. Puis une jeune fille devant le couple se retourna en soufflant, marmonnant quelque chose qui, aux oreilles de Shuuichi sonnait comme "Cette connasse devant m'a encore bousillé les côtes en me donnant un coup de coude. Et en plus elle s'excuse pas !". Puis, elle rougit en remarquant que la demoiselle enceinte jusqu'aux yeux derrière elle l'avait entendue.

**Héhé, vous en êtes à combien de mois ? **demanda-t-elle poliment, un peu gênée, histoire de faire la conversation.

Voyant là une excellente façon de passer le temps en attendant d'entrer, Shuuichi répondit de bon cœur.

**Quatre mois et demi, j'entamerai le cinquième vers le 23 juillet.**

**Magnifique ! Et c'est votre premier bébé ?**

Le jeune homme acquiesça avec un large sourire.

**Oui ! Je suis super excité de voir le bébé sortir. Je suis sûr que c'est un garçon.**

**Vous n'avez pas demandé à votre médecin ? **s'enquit la jeune femme.

**On préfère avoir la surprise, **répondit simplement le musicien, toujours souriant.

**C'est original, **approuva la fille.

**Et vous, vous avez des enfants ? **

**Nous, mais j'aimerais bien. Je trouve que les femmes enceintes sont radieuses. Mais dites, vous n'êtes pas venue seule j'espère ?**

**Oh, non. Mon mari est avec moi, **expliqua Shuu en désignant Eiri qui, en bel homme qu'il était, se tenait droit et fier, ses lunettes de soleil R-ban sur le nez **(3).**

Remarquant qu'on parlait de lui, le romancier baissa les yeux vers son époux et grogna :

**Nanda ?**

**Nani mo nai ! **répondit aussitôt Shuuichi avec un de ses sourires débiles à souhait.

Haussant un sourcil dubitatif, Eiri retourna à sa contemplation de... de quoi d'ailleurs ? Lui seul le savait. Peut-être qu'il s'amusait à regarder les avions passer dans le ciel, rejoignant et (ou)quittant l'aéroport non loin. Shuuichi quant à lui se tourna vers sa nouvelle camarade.

**Il est beau, n'est-ce pas ? **demanda-t-il, des cœurs dans les yeux et un sourire enchanté aux lèvres.

**Ca c'est sûr, vous avez bien choisi votre époux, **plaisanta la jeune femme. **Mais... ne seriez vous pas Japonais tous les deux ? **

**Oui et je fais de mon mieux pour parler le français. **

**Je vous rassure, vous le parlez très bien. Vous n'avez qu'un léger accent, notamment dans la prononciation des V et des R **(4)**. **

**Vous seriez étonnée de savoir que j'ai appris à parler Français en regardant la télé, **s'amusa Shuuichi.

**Waw ! Vous devez avoir une bonne mémoire.**

**Pas tant que ça, non.**

**Mais je dois admettre que c'est la première fois que je vois un Japonais si grand et qui plus est blond !**

**Ah ! **s'exclama Shuuichi, comprenant que la jeune femme pourrait facilement faire le rapprochement avec le célèbre Yuki Eiri. **En fait, il est Américain mais il a grandi au Japon. On en oublie toujours qu'il n'est pas vraiment Japonais, héhéhé ! **

_Ca ferait pas très plaisir à Eiri d'entendre ça mais heureusement qu'il comprend rien au Français. Désolé mon doudou, mais j'ai pas trop le choix, _songea Shuuichi sans s'arrêter de sourire stupidement.

**Ah oui, en effet, ça explique tout. Je m'appelle Zoé, et vous ?**

**S- Euh, Maiko. Et lui c'est... Eric.**

**Dans ce cas, enchantée de vous rencontrer. Et vous habitez à Paris ?**

**Oui, mais seulement pour quelques mois. Une amie nous a prêté son appartement et, comme je suis enceinte et que mon mari travaille à domicile, on s'est dit que ce serait une bonne idée de venir ici le temps de ma grossesse. **

**La vie à Paris c'est pourtant très stressant. **

**Pas autant qu'à Tokyo, ça c'est certain ! **rit Shuuichi.

**Moi j'habite à Persan, dans l'Oise **(5)**. C'est à 40 minutes en train de la capitale.**

Un court silence s'installa puis Zoé souffla de nouveau.

**Ca n'avance pas assez vite. J'ai super envie d'aller aux toilettes.**

Puis elle se tourna vers Shuuichi et demanda :

**Et vous ? Ca va ? Vous n'en avez pas assez d'attendre ? Vous devez commencer à fatiguer avec votre gros ventre.**

**Oui, c'est vrai que ça commence à faire long, et rester debout sans marcher commence à me peser, **approuva Shuuichi.

Soudain, Zoé commença à s'énerver, regardant à droite et à gauche, cherchant quelque chose ou quelqu'un du regard. Yuki l'avait lui aussi remarqué et se pencha vers Shuuichi pour lui demander à l'oreille :

**Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?**

**Aucune idée...**

Finalement...

**Eh ? Eh ! **se mit à appeler Zoé. **Oh ! Monsieur ! Y'a une femme enceinte ici, c'est possible de la faire passer ?**

**Je crois pas, non. Elle va devoir faire la queue... **répondit l'agent de sécurité, aussi carré qu'une armoire à glace.

**Quoi ?! Mais vous ne pouvez décemment pas la faire attendre trop longtemps. Elle en a facile pour encore vingt longues minutes, agglutinée par la foule. Elle risque un malaise ! Vous êtes inhumain ou quoi ?! **se scandalisa la jeune femme.

**Z-Zoé... Pas besoin de...**

**La jeune fille a raison ! **enchérit un homme d'âge mûr, accompagné de son fils d'environ quatorze ans. **Vous devez faire passer cette dame d'abord.**

Gêné, l'homme hésita un instant et finit par hocher la tête.

**Bon, c'est d'accord, **accepta-t-il. **Venez, **dit-il en déboîtant la grille de sécurité pour créer un espace assez large pour que Shuuichi passe.

**Et mon mari ? **demanda Shuuichi, heureux qu'on lui épargne la file d'attente.

**Il passe aussi, **répondit le garde en faisant signe à Yuki.

**Et ma sœur ? **ajouta le chanteur en prenant la main de son époux qui se laissait complètement faire (Shuuichi le soupçonnait de n'être pas tout à fait réveillé).

**Votre sœur ?**

**Oui, ma sœur, **répéta le garçon en désignant Zoé.

**Ne vous moquez pas de moi, m'dame. Vous ne vous ressemblez pas de tout.**

**C'est parce qu'on n'a pas le même père. **

Et sans perdre plus de temps, il saisit également la main de Zoé, bouscula le garde et passa avec Eiri et sa nouvelle amie sans demander son reste.

En temps normal, Shuuichi se serait senti un peu coupable de passer ainsi devant tout le monde en profitant de son état, mais pour une fois il n'en était rien. En effet, puisque depuis quelques temps il était sujet aux coups de fatigue et que le bébé commençait à remuer dans son ventre, il était prêt à tout pour éviter ce calvaire. Et puis, il aurait fini par avoir les jambes lourdes au bout de dix minutes de file d'attente supplémentaire...

Lorsque le couple, suivi de Zoé, pénétra dans l'immense hangar où avait lieu l'exposition, le regard violine du chanteur s'émerveilla sous les yeux amusé de Yuki. Il adorait voir cette expression enfantine sur le visage de son époux ; Shuuichi avait gardé toute son innocence et l'écrivain adorait voir les yeux de son petit baka s'illuminer de la sorte. Après avoir passé cinq longues minutes à observer le vaste espace déjà bondé de monde, Shuuichi s'exclama en Japonais :

**On va aller au stand Tokebi ! Je veux une dédicace de Kim-Se Young ! Puis on ira participer au concours pour gagner un autographe de Yoshiki !**

**Tu te calme un peu ? **lui dit Eiri en l'entrainant à l'écart du flux des visiteurs entrant.

**Mais faut se dépêcher ou on n'aura pas le temps de tout faire ! **répondit Shuuichi.

**Euh... Désolée mais je vais devoir vous laisser. Je dois retrouver des copains, **fit Zoé. **Mais c'était gentil de me faire passer avec vous, vous n'étiez pas obligée.**

**J'allais pas te laisser dans la queue, sœurette, **plaisanta Shuuichi. **En tous cas, ça m'a fait plaisir de te rencontrer.**

**Moi aussi. J'espère que ça se passera bien avec le bébé.**

Avec un sourire, Shuuichi sortit de sa petite besace dont il ne se séparait jamais un carnet et un stylo. Il nota à la va-vite son adresse email et déchira le papier avant de le donner à Zoé.

**Comme ça on gardera contact et je te tiendrai au courant dès que j'aurai accouché.**

**Merci, c'est cool. Attends, je vais te donner la mienne aussi, **dit-elle.

Le chanteur lui tendit son carnet et elle y gribouilla de façon illisible pour Eiri mais très claire pour Shuuichi - il fallait bien dire que le jeune homme était habitué aux écritures brouillonnes à force de se relire - son email.

**Bonne journée, et amusez-vous bien ! **lança-t-elle en partant.

**Toi aussi ! A plus ! **répondit Shuu.

**J'ai envie d'une cigarette, **se plaignit soudain le blond.

**Quoi ?! Hors de question ! Ca va pas la tête ou quoi ? **

**Tsss... **

**Comment ça "Tsss" ? J'vais t'en mettre moi, du "Tsss" ! **

**J'ai fait "Tsss" parce qu'il a fallu que je te dise ça pour que tu t'occupes enfin de moi, **marmonna Eiri.

Et aussitôt, Shuuichi fondit en un sourire idiot et amoureux. Il passa ses petits bras autour de Yuki et s'extasia :

**Kawaii ! T'étais jaloux ! Tu voulais toute mon attention, hein mon Yukiki d'amour.**

**Arrête de dire des conneries.**

Mais sans même laisser le temps à son amoureux de donner son avis, il le prit par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite.

**Oy ! Baka ! Hanase !** s'exclama-t-il.

Mais rien à faire, Shuuichi n'écoutait plus rien. Dans ces cas-là, tout ce qu'il restait à faire c'était de se laisser promener en attendant que l'instant d'euphorie passe. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent ensemble devant le stand Saphira-Tokebi et Shuuichi se décida à lâcher la main de son amant.

**Bon, je vais aller faire la queue pour l'autographe de Kim-Se Young et toi tu vas à la cafétéria pour t'acheter un café bien serré. T'en as bien besoin, **décida son petit mari.

Eiri n'émit qu'un grognement en guise d'acquiescement et Shuuichi l'étreignit de nouveau.

**Après tu me rejoins, ok ?**

**Ok... **approuva l'écrivain en déposant un léger baiser sur le front de la future maman.

Eiri avait bien l'intention de profiter de cette petite pause pour se ressourcer. Un café, un croissant un verre d'eau, et hop ! Il serait parti pour tenir toute la matinée, facile jusqu'à 13h30. Aussi s'installa-t-il à une petite table, son plateau devant lui, le regard perdu dans le noir de son breuvage caféiné qu'il touillait pour rien puisqu'il n'avait même pas ajouté de sucre.

Shuuichi semblait particulièrement heureux aujourd'hui et ça faisait plaisir à voir. Il avait fait de son mieux pour garder son moral au beau fixe, comme le lui avait conseillé le Dr Andrée, Mika, Tohma, Miri, Hiro... et à peu près toutes les personnes qui leur avaient téléphoné (y compris Mizuki, non mais de quoi elle se mêle celle-là ?). D'ailleurs, il n'était pas assez idiot pour bouleverser son petit amour à une période aussi sensible de leur vie. Son état psychologique était directement lié à la santé de leur petite fille - du moins, Eiri était persuadé que ce ne serait pas un garçon - et il était donc primordial de faire en sorte qu'il reste sur un petit nuage jusqu'à la fin de la grossesse. Et honnêtement, si tout pouvait rester à peu près aussi calme que maintenant pour les années à venir, Eiri ne disait pas non. Lui-même se sentait très bien dans l'état actuel des choses.

Au bout de quinze bonnes minutes, Eiri finit son second petit déjeuner, débarrassa son plateau et partit en direction du stand où devait encore l'attendre Shuuichi. Vu la longueur de la queue, le pauvre n'était pas près d'obtenir son autographe : apparemment, la mangaka faisait une illustration à chaud sur le manga à dédicacer, ce qui pouvait prendre jusqu'à au moins une demi-heure, malgré son coup de crayon plutôt rapide.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, Shuuichi marchait aux côtés de la jeune mangaka coréenne en direction des loges VIP - du moins c'était ce qu'indiquait la pancarte en carton à l'entrée des escaliers.

**Oy ! **appela-t-il.

Et aussitôt, malgré le bruit ambiant, Shuuichi se retourna, reconnaissant entre mille la voix de son adoré. En quelques grandes et vives enjambées, le blond rejoignit son époux et la dessinatrice.

**Kim-Se-sama m'a proposé de venir avec elle pendant sa pause pour qu'elle me dessine Nikol et Jed sur mon exemplaire, **expliqua Shuuichi avec un sourire heureux.

**Enchantée de vous rencontrer, **fit poliment Mademoiselle Young, dans un Japonais approximatif mais assez compréhensible.

**Bonjour, **fit simplement Eiri, qui la respectait tout de même assez.

Il n'avait pas lu ses œuvres mais à l'évidence elle faisait bien son travail. Et surtout, elle prenait son rôle auprès de ses fans très sérieux pour passer ainsi dessiner une illustration à chacun d'entre eux.

**Je ne pouvais pas laisser une femme avec un gros ventre pareil attendre pendant des heures, même si votre épouse ne s'est pas plainte d'être assise par terre, **reprit Kim-Se.

**C'est sympa, merci, **répondit le blond, un peu plus chaleureusement en suivant la jeune femme et Shuuichi.

**C'est aussi ce que je lui ai dit. Les autres filles dans la file d'attente n'ont pas vraiment protesté puisque Kim-Se-sama prenait sur son temps de repos... **ajouta le chanteur, toujours aussi gaie.

Une demi-heure et un superbe dessin plus tard, le jeune couple et la mangaka redescendirent en riant de bon cœur - enfin, Shuu et Kim-Se riaient tandis que Yuki esquissait son habituel sourire en coin.

**Merci beaucoup, je suis tellement content d'avoir eu votre autographe. J'ai découvert votre travail lors d'un voyage en Corée et du coup, j'ai envie d'y retourner le plus tôt possible, **s'exclama le chanteur.

**Dans se cas, ce sera un grand plaisir. Vous avez quelque chose pour que je vous donne mon adresse email ?**

Aussitôt, le jeune homme s'empressa de sortir son carnet de son sac et le lui tendit. Une seconde adresse s'ajouta à la liste.

**Je demanderai à ma sœur d'écrire les messages pour moi puisqu'elle étudie le Coréen en enseignement optionnel à l'Université.**

**D'accord, pas de problème. J'ai hâte d'avoir de vos nouvelles à tous les deux ! N'oubliez pas de me dire si c'est une fille ou un garçon, **s'enthousiasma la demoiselle en les saluant avant de s'éloigner en direction de son stand.

**Yuki ! Cette fille est ma nouvelle idole ! Elle est si gentille ! **

**Tsss... Ou est passé Sakuma ?**

**Je l'adore toujours ! **rétorqua aussitôt Shuuichi. **C'est juste que maintenant c'est mon ami alors c'est plus vraiment pareil. Tu sais, si on m'avait offert le don du dessin au lieu de ma voix, j'aurais fini mangaka moi aussi !**

**Alors on ne se serait pas rencontré, **en déduit Eiri.

**Quoi ?! Mais bien sûr que si ! Toi et moi, on est un couple lié par le fil rouge du destin ! **(6) **On se serait rencontré d'une façon ou d'une autre ! **affirma son petit ange avec véhémence.

Sur le coup, le romancier ne sut trop quoi dire. Pourtant, venant de Shuuichi, il ne devrait plus avoir à s'étonner devant tant de candeur (ou de débilité fleur bleue, au choix). A vrai dire, il s'était déjà posé la question à plusieurs reprises : _Si les choses n'avaient pas été ce qu'elles sont aujourd'hui, est-ce que j'aurais quand même rencontré Shuuichi ? Et est-ce qu'il serait vraiment tombé amoureux de moi de la même manière unique et inconditionnelle ?_ Et à chaque fois il priait pour que oui, ils soient bel et bien un couple réuni par les desseins inaliénables du destin.

**Kyah ! Yuki regarde ! Un superbe cosplay de Rider ! Viens, je vais la prendre en photo. Avec un peu de chance, il y aura aussi Saber...**

Et encore une fois, Shuuichi et son éternel bonheur parvinrent à éliminer tous les doutes qui planaient dans son esprit. Mais il eut à peine le temps de profiter de ce moment de paix intérieure que son amant le tirait par la main en s'exclama haut et fort comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. N'importe qui en le voyant pouvait sentir le bonheur irradier littéralement de lui, et si Shuuichi lui répétait sans cesse qu'il était fier d'avoir un amoureux aussi beau que lui, Yuki lui était le plus satisfait des hommes avec un garçon aussi resplendissant que Shuuichi à ses côtés.

Une bonne partie de la journée se déroula ainsi, avec le petit chanteur qui tirait et entrainait son mari à droite, à gauche... Ca et là quoi ! En tout juste deux heures, Eiri s'était retrouvé avec deux énormes sacs aux mains, pleins d'art books, de statuettes en résine, de CD et DVD et autres goodies... Bref, tous ce que Shuuichi auraient pu trouver au Japon. Mais il devait admettre que Shuuichi avait fait un bon investissement en achetant ces quelques accessoires et vêtements qu'il comptait porter sur scène dès la reprise de sa carrière. Il n'en serait que plus sexy !

Ils avaient également parcouru les stands individuels, papillonnant d'un étalage à un autre pour acheter des doujinshi fraichement dessinés et dédicacés par leurs auteurs. Ils avaient aussi pris en photo de nombreux cosplayeurs dont les costumes étaient plus que réussis, il fallait bien l'admettre. Shuuichi s'était délecté de faire la rencontre d'une jeune Belge qui l'avait cosplayé, arborant fièrement un ensemble short et petit haut noir, les bottes assorties, une perruque fuchsia et un long manteau jaune. Il s'était même fait prendre en photo avec elle, de même qu'il avait demandé à Yuki de le photographier avec une figurine grandeur nature de lui, vêtue d'un de ses costumes de scène les plus sexy.

C'est finalement vers 14h que l'estomac de Shuuichi se mit à gargouiller. Il alla donc s'installer dans le grand jardin intérieur, sur l'un des bancs, attendant que son Yuki revienne avec un bon gros sandwich et un dessert qu'il était parti acheter pour lui. Il furetait dans ses sacs de shopping, impatient de tout déballer une fois rentré, lorsqu'il entendit une très jolie voix s'élever un peu plus loin. C'était une jeune fille, toute habillée de noir, qui chantait d'une voix d'ange, à cappella, pour ses trois amies qui l'admiraient sans un bruit. Un sourire aux lèvres, Shuu se laissa bercer lui aussi. Elle chantait en Japonais avec un excellent accent et la chaleur dans sa voix montrait bien qu'elle ressentait son art du plus profond de son cœur.

Lorsque la chanson toucha à sa fin, ses amies ainsi que quelques autres visiteurs ayant assisté au spectacle se mirent à applaudir. Shuuichi se joignit au groupe en frappant dans ses mains de bon cœur. Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, il se leva et alla trouver la jeune chanteuse.

**Tu veux bien en chanter une autre ? **demanda-t-il soudainement.

Prise de court, la jeune fille fit la timide et répondit :

**Oh non, je ne suis pas si bonne que ça !**

**Fais pas ta modeste ! **s'exclama une de ses amies, une brunette au large sourire et aux petits yeux noisettes.

**Oui, franchement, tu chantes super bien ! **ajouta une rouquine aux yeux gris-vert.

**Tu vois Shindell, j'suis pas la seule à te le dire, **la taquina sa troisième amie, qui avait de long cheveux châtains et un petit visage fin.

**S'il te plait, **insista Shuuichi.

Il ajouta un petit air misérable digne du Chat Potté dans Shrek en passant sa main sur son bidon tout rond et le tour était joué.

**Trop mimi ! **s'exclama la rousse.

**Ouais, t'as pas le choix, tu dois chanter, **renchérit la brune.

La dénommée Shindell se résigna donc et prit une profonde inspiration avant de recommencer à chanter. Elle entonna _Planetarium_, d'Ai Otsuka et cette fois encore, Shuuichi se laissa emporter, fermant les yeux pour profiter au maximum de la douce mélodie. Mais demander à Shuuichi de mettre en veilleuse le musicien qui brûlait en lui, c'était réclamer la lune. Aussi se mit-il à chanter avec elle, callant sa voix sur la tessiture aigüe mais harmonieuse de la demoiselle. Sur le coup, Shindell hésita, surprise d'entendre une seconde voix l'accompagner. Mais elle se reprit aussitôt et continua.

Un certain public s'était amassé autour du petit groupe et lorsque la chanson se finit, un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit. Heureux à en avoir les larmes aux yeux, Shuuichi se jeta sur la jeune fille et l'étreignit fraternellement.

**Merci ! Ca m'a fait tellement plaisir.**

**D-De rien, **répondit Shindell en lui tapotant gentiment le dos.

Shuuichi s'écarta, essuyant d'un revers de manche les larmes qui pointaient aux coins de ses yeux en reniflant bruyamment puis il sortit son carnet et le tendit à la jeune fille.

**Tu peux me donner ton adresse email, s'il te plait ?**

**Euh, bien sûr ! **

Et la jeune fille ajouta volontiers son mail à la liste.

**Je t'écrirai sans faute ! Prends soin de ta voix et continue à chanter, d'accord ?**

**D'accord, **répondit la demoiselle, visiblement troublée par le côté émotif de la future maman.

Et tandis que Shuuichi s'en retournait près de ses paquets, le cœur encore tout retourné, il se retrouva face à un Yuki quelque peu mécontent.

**Heureusement pour toi que ta petite démonstration n'a pas causé d'émeute... **gronda-t-il.

**Gomen, Eiri... Mais la voix de cette fille m'a vraiment touché. Si tu avais entendu...**

**J'ai entendu. **

Poussant un soupir exaspéré, le blond passa un bras protecteur autour des frêles épaules de son époux, l'entraîna vers le banc où ils s'étaient installés, et lui donna son sandwich. Shuuichi se mit à manger comme un cochon mais au moins il restait silencieux. C'était bientôt l'heure de la sieste alors il aurait bientôt un coup de bar. Aussi lui proposa-t-il ensuite d'aller rejoindre la petite cafétéria où il était allé prendre son café le matin même pour commander un petit jus d'orange plein de vitamines ou un thé bien chaud.

Cette petite pause déjeuner se passa donc principalement dans le calme. Vers 15h, Shuuichi reprit soudainement du poil de la bête et se saisit une nouvelle fois de son chéri-chéri, encombré de paquets, pour faire une nouvelle fois le tour du grand hangar. Ils allèrent assister au mini concert de DIO, puis au défilé de Laforêt, et ensuite à l'interprétation de Nana Kitade. Après, il y eut le concours de cosplay individuel et Shuuichi dût admettre qu'il n'avait jamais vu un aussi beau cosplay de Jack Sparrow dans Pirates des Caraïbes, de même qu'une splendide Yuna sortie tout droit de Final Fantasy X-2. Et encore, plein d'autres méritaient d'être cités.

Shuuichi était aux anges ; il n'avait pas assisté à une convention d'anime et de manga comme celle-ci depuis si longtemps. Il ne regrettait pas sa carrière mais il fallait bien admettre qu'en dehors des conventions de J-Music aux USA et des séances de dédicaces au Japon, il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de profiter de sa jeunesse depuis qu'il avait quitté le lycée. Ca lui manqué assez et il était content de pouvoir passer un si bon moment avec Eiri avec lui.

Une fois le show terminé, le petit couple alla assister à l'interview de Nana Kitade et à sa séance de dédicaces au stand de J-CD. Ici, la queue avançait très vite, si bien qu'en moins de trois minutes il se retrouva devant la musicienne, un CD à la main pour le faire signer. Avec un large sourire sur son visage de poupée, la chanteuse pris le boitier et griffonna son autographe à la vitesse de l'éclair. Et c'est quand elle leva la tête pour le lui rendre en ajoutant un chaleureux "Arigatou !" qu'elle écarquilla les yeux en réprimant une exclamation.

**Sh-Shindou-sempai ! **lança-t-elle d'une voix coupée par la surprise.

Deux ou trois personnes dans la queue commencèrent aussitôt à murmurer, tentant d'apercevoir le visage de Shuuichi pour savoir s'il s'agissait bien du célèbre chanteur de J-Pop. _Heureusement que peu de gens l'ont entendue, _pensèrent Yuki et Shuuichi en même temps. Le blond, qui avait depuis un moment déjà troqué ses lunettes de soleil contre ses lunettes de vue dans l'espoir de passer plus inaperçu, se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air fatigué et se positionna de sorte à cacher du mieux possible son compagnon.

**Euh... Non, non ! Vous faites erreur, Kitade-san. Je m'appelle Maiko Uesugi ! **la détrompa aussitôt Shuuichi avec une voix suraigüe, en rougissant de gêne.

**Vraiment ?! My-my... Vous ressemblez énormément à Shindou Shuuichi ! **

**Je sais, on me le dit souvent. Ce serait plus flatteur si je n'étais pas une femme.**

Jetant un regard plus général à la silhouette du musicien déguisé, Nana se rendit compte qu'il - ou plutôt _elle_ - était enceinte.

**Kami-sama ! Pardon, je n'avais pas vu ! C'est pour quand ?**

**Pour mi-novembre si tout va bien.**

**Alors bon courage pour la suite ! **s'exclama joyeusement la chanteuse en reprenant le CD pour y laisser une marque de baiser au rouge à lèvre.

**Kyah ! Merci ! **

**Non, merci à vous.**

C'est tout content que Shuuichi quitta le hangar lorsque 19h sonna. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir Yoshiki, ni d'obtenir la dédicace de Sakaguchi, mais ça, il pourrait toujours les obtenir via Miri ou Tohma une fois revenu à Tokyo. Le principal restait que la journée avait été l'une des plus agréables qu'il ait passée, à égalité avec son premier rendez-vous avec Yuki à Odaiba.

Eiri lui était complètement vanné. Epuisé. Mort ! Il s'était habitué au rythme tranquille pépère de Shuuichi qui se résumait généralement à dodo, manger, douche, télé, manger, sieste, télé, manger, télé, manger, dodo... Hors aujourd'hui il avait pratiquement jeuné et avait sauté sa sieste de l'après-midi. Aussi, le chemin du retour se fit dans le calme le plus complet, notamment parce que Shuuichi avait sombré dans un profond sommeil à l'instant même où sa tête avait touché le repose-tête.

Au moins, ils avaient passé de bons moments.

Une fois arrivés, Eiri gara la voiture dans la cours intérieure de l'immeuble et fit le tour de la voiture pour aller réveiller Shuuichi afin qu'il se prépare à monter. Mais une fois la portière côté passager ouverte, il ne put se résoudre à réveiller son amant. Il semblait si paisible... _J'vais le monter et je ferai un deuxième tour pour monter les paquets, _se dit le romancier en débouclant la ceinture du chanteur avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il devait avoir pris à peine 5 kg depuis le début de sa grossesse et malgré tout il restait toujours si léger. Il était déjà arrivé que, dans un instant de folie, Eiri porte des filles (le temps de les bazarder sur le lit avant de les baiser, cela va s'en dire) et il les avait toujours trouvées lourdes et sans finesse malgré les courbes alléchantes de leur corps. Shuuichi en revanche avait beau s'arrondir et prendre du poids doucement mais sûrement, il restait menu et léger comme une plume. _N'importe quoi, _songea le romancier. _Ca doit être l'amour qui me rend con. _

Arrivé à l'étage, il se battit un moment avec la clé et la serrure pour ouvrir la porte. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à pénétrer dans l'appartement, il referma derrière lui avec un coup de talon. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers la chambre où il déposa son précieux paquet sur le lit. Il ne prit pas la peine de l'ouvrir, se contentant de laisser Shuuichi étendu sur le couvre-lit. Il commença par lui ôter ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, puis le petit gilet qu'il portait. Il alla pour desserrer la large ceinture du jeune homme ainsi que son ample pantalon de femme enceinte, mais il se retint : il sentit une petite rougeur dérangeante lui monter aux joues. Il resta donc figé un moment, ne sachant s'il devait ignorer sa gêne et continuer de mettre le chanteur à l'aise ou bien -- _N'importe quoi ! Depuis quand je me mets à rougir devant lui alors qu'il dort ?!_

Enervé au plus haut point, il renonça cependant à déboucler le pantalon de son époux. De dépit, il alla fermer les volets, même s'il faisait encore jour dehors. Laissant la fenêtre ouverte pour qu'une brise fraîche puisse se glisser dans la pièce, il entreprit de redescendre chercher les sacs laissés dans le coffre. Il fit l'allée et le retour en somnolant à moitié et une fois chez lui, il verrouilla la porte d'entrée, laissa les paquets dans le salon, passa à la salle de bain prendre une douchette rapide et se mettre en pyjama. Il fit un tour à la cuisine pour grignoter un petit quelque chose avant de retourner à la chambre. Il s'étendit lui aussi sur le lit, auprès de Shuuichi.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de couverture puisqu'il faisait vraiment chaud et lourd dehors. Eiri le sentait, il ne tarderait pas à pleuvoir... C'est avec cette dernière impression en tête qu'il s'endormit, le bras recouvrant Shuu et le bébé d'un geste protecteur, son visage niché au creux du cou de son petit amour.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit été tombée, Eiri fut réveillé par le son de la pluie et par Shuuichi se débattant avec ses vêtements.

**Qu'est-ce que t'as à te tortiller comme un ver ? **grogna-t-il, ensommeillé.

**Je veux me déshabiller, j'ai chaud, **expliqua Shuuichi, sa voix enrouée par la fatigue.

Poussant un soupire, agacé d'être dérangé, Eiri accepta tout de même de lui donner un coup de main. Très vite, Shuuichi finit en caleçon. Il allait se rendormir comme ça quand le romancier se leva brusquement pour aller chercher une chemise à lui dans l'armoire. Il la déboutonna et s'approcha de Shuuichi pour la lui faire enfiler. Il s'assit face à lui et reboutonna le vêtement. Lentement et avec douceur, effleurant de temps à autres des parcelles de peau nue. Le garçon se laissa faire, fixant de ses petits yeux endormis l'expression concentrée sur le visage de son mari. Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser du bout des doigts le contour de sa mâchoire, et lorsque Yuki eut fini de boutonner la chemise, Shuuichi se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

Un baiser innocent et doux, comme le chanteur l'était dans chacun de ses gestes. Eiri y répondit avec autant d'amour et, sans chercher à aller plus loin, reprit sa place dans le lit. Il tira délicatement son ange à lui et le prit dans ses bras. Les cheveux du chanteur allèrent titiller ses narines mais plutôt que de détourner le visage, il plongea dans sa chevelure noire et soyeuse, humant l'agréable senteur fraise qui en émanait. Shuuichi, lui, s'agrippa instinctivement à la chemise de pyjama de son amour, callant sa petite bouille ronde contre son torse, à l'endroit où la poitrine devient gorge.

**Je t'aime, tu sais... **chuchota-t-il.

**Je sais... Parce que moi aussi, **répondit Eiri, d'une voix toute aussi basse en resserrant doucement son étreinte.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Il faisait chaud... Très chaud !

En effet, on était à la mi-août et les moyennes de température tournaient autour de trente-six degrés à l'ombre. Eiri, qui s'était installé sur la table à manger du salon pour écrire, avait du mal à supporter une telle chaleur. Même en été, à Tokyo, il faisait rarement aussi chaud. Et encore, s'il ne s'agissait que de chaleur... Mais non, le plus insupportable restait encore la lourdeur. Comme si un énorme orage planait depuis plusieurs jours au-dessus de la capitale française sans pour autant éclater. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs aucun signe annonciateur d'un éventuel orage puisque le ciel était bleu, dégagé et ensoleillé.

**Et en plus il n'y a pas la clim dans ce foutu appart ! **s'exclama l'écrivain pour lui, en se penchant en arrière pour s'étirer.

Il était resté à écrire à la main, sur la table, depuis le début de la matinée. Il ne s'était levé que pour se servir un café, une bière fraîche, ou pour aller aux toilettes. Il était bientôt 13h et Shuuichi ne tarderait pas à rentrer de sa promenade pour le repas. Avec un grognement bougon, le blond passa sa main droite dans sa jolie chevelure couleur blé et de la gauche, il se gratta le ventre entre les pans de sa chemise ouverte. _Quelle idée de sortir par une chaleur pareille quand on est enceinte jusqu'aux yeux ! _se dit-il, agacé. D'un autre côté, il savait que le chanteur aurait été intenable s'il avait dû rester enfermé toute la journée. Il était de ces bêtes curieuses qui ne résistent pas à l'appel de la jungle - de la ville en l'occurrence - et puisqu'il avait promis de rentrer pour le déjeuner, avant que les températures ne montent à plus de quarante degrés comme l'avait annoncé le bulletin météo, il lui avait autorisé une petite balade.

Eiri balança sa tête en arrière et regarda le plafond blanc. Un large plafonnier aux longues palmes de plexiglas tournait en brassant l'air, ce qui avait pour effet de créer une brise artificielle très agréable. D'un geste las, il retira ses lunettes et les posa sur la table tout en repensant à sa conversation téléphonique qu'il avait eue avec Miri, quelques jours plutôt, au moment où les chaleurs avaient commencé.

_**Pourquoi t'as pas installé la clim, comme n'importe quel riche le ferait ? **_s'était-il exclamé.

_**Comme n'importe quel Japonais le ferait, tu veux dire ! Vous les Nippons, vous n'avez que le mot "air conditionnée" dans la bouche ! Tu sais combien de gaz à effet de serre ces satanés systèmes de refroidissement produisent, rien qu'au Japon ?! **_avait rétorqué la guitariste sur un ton suffisant.

_**Depuis quand tu joues les écolos, sale gamine ?**_

_**C'est pourtant pas nouveau ! Je trie mes ordures, utilise des ampoules économiques, roule en voiture électrique, incite mes employés au covoiturage en leur attribuant des primes "vertes"**_ (7)_** et les produits d'entretiens qui servent au nettoyage des locaux de BS sont 100 biodégradables et sans conséquence pour l'environnement. Par contre, je me dis que toi aussi tu devrais t'y mettre. En tant que futur parent, tu devrais être le premier à vouloir préserver la planète pour ton bébé à naître.**_

Là-dessus, Eiri n'avait rien trouvé à répondre. Pourtant, Miri avait raison. Il avait donc plus ou moins cessé de se plaindre du manque de climatisation dans l'appartement de sa cousine et s'était contenté d'utiliser les nombreux ventilateurs laissés à disposition dans le cagibi. Finalement, même si c'était un peu moins pratique et légèrement bruyant, il s'était vite habitué au léger vrombissement des palmes malaxant l'air chaud. Et puis au final, le résultat était à peu près le même.

Se redressant dans son siège, l'écrivain jeta un coup d'œil à son travail : il avait profité de l'absence de Shuuichi pour commencer à mettre au propre le projet sur lequel il travaillait depuis de nombreuses semaines maintenant. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, il s'imagina la joie avec laquelle son petit ange découvrirait ce nouveau cadeau. Le seul problème restait à pouvoir le terminer à temps pour la naissance du bébé. Mais avec son époux toujours en train de fouiner dans ses affaires de travail pour satisfaire sa curiosité, un dictionnaire d'anglais à la main pour tenter de décrypter les grandes lignes de ce nouveau roman, Eiri passait plus de temps à surveiller Shuuichi qu'à vraiment travailler. Du coup, il n'avançait pas vraiment.

Alors qu'il se levait pour commencer à préparer le repas en prévision du retour de son Shuu-chan, on sonna à la porte. Haussant un sourcil interrogateur, il jeta un coup d'œil dans l'entrée, en direction du guéridon près de la porte sur lequel son chanteur de mari et lui déposaient leurs clés et portefeuilles : ça ne pouvait pas être Shuuichi ayant oublié ses clés puisque son trousseau n'était plus là. Décidant donc d'ignorer le visiteur inconnu, Eiri alla jusqu'à la cuisine et entreprit de sortir du réfrigérateur les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin pour préparer son gratin de courgettes.

Mais visiblement, qui que ce soit, il ou elle avait bien l'intention de le faire chier aujourd'hui puisqu'on sonna de nouveau, et de manière plus insistante cette fois. Tentant d'ignorer une fois de plus l'enquiquineur, Eiri fit le sourd en commençant à découper les légumes en fines tranchettes. Mais à mesure que le visiteur malvenu s'acharnait sur le bouton de la sonnette, Eiri passait ses nerfs sur la pauvre courgette. Peu à peu, les tranches de trois ou quatre millimètres d'épaisseur se transformèrent en rondelles de plus de deux centimètres de largeur. Enervé au plus haut point, le jeune romancier finit par littéralement massacrer le pauvre cucurbitacé.

**Argh ! Mais c'est pas vrai, bordel ! On peut pas me foutre la paix deux minutes ?! **gronda-t-il en balançant son couteau de cuisine sur la plaque à découper, faisant voler quelques morceaux de légumes au passage.

Il alla d'un pas lourd et menaçant jusqu'à l'entrée et alors qu'il allait ouvrir, il se rappela d'une dispute qu'il avait eu avec son amant quelques jours plutôt lorsqu'il était allé accueillir la factrice qui leur montait un colis avec sa chemise grande ouverte, comme aujourd'hui. "Il est hors de question que qui que ce soit d'autre que moi - et surtout pas une femme - te voit torse-nu ! Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué mais tu as le physique d'un dieu grec ! Et maintenant qu'on est mariés, tu as intérêt à arrêter de t'exhiber comme ça ! Tu dirais quoi si moi je montais à moitié nu sur scène ?!". A cela, Eiri avait voulu répondre "Mais je te signale que tu montes à moitié nu sur scène, Shuuichi !", mais il s'était abstenu. En effet, une telle remarque n'aurait fait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu et puis, il devait bien admettre que voir son petit Shuu-chan bouffi de jalousie lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Après tout, il était pareil... Le blond prit donc le temps de reboutonner, au moins partiellement, sa chemise dont il avait retroussé les manches.

Tout en tournant la clé dans la serrure, il lança à l'intention de son visiteur :

**I hope you're not this fucking annoying neighbor of mine ! **_(J'espère que vous n'êtes mon emmerdeuse de voisine !)_

Mais hélas pour lui, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se retrouva nez à nez avec ladite voisine, Kendra Robins.

**Hi ! **_(Salut !)_lança Kendra, avec un sourire commercial qui lui allait mal.

**Sayonara, **fit froidement Eiri en lui claquant la porte au nez.

**Ah ! Just wait, please ! I really need your help ! **_(Ah ! Attendez, s'il vous plait ! __J'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide !)_

**I don't care. Just go the hell away from my wife and I ! **_(Rien à foutre ! Restez loin de ma femme et moi, bordel !)_

Cette fille avait le don de le mettre sur les nerfs. Pour être franc, ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'elle frappe à sa porte qui le mettait dans cet état, mais plutôt la perspective d'une nouvelle dispute avec Shuuichi si le chanteur les trouvait ensemble. Le blond savait que quoi qu'il arrive il ne tromperait jamais son époux mais celui-ci était très sensible en ce moment, il était souvent enclin à la jalousie et à l'angoisse de perdre son couple. Le Dr Andrée avait déjà expliqué ça à Eiri d'un point de vue psychologique : Shuuichi aimait être aimé, que ce soit par ses amis, par sa famille ou par son public, mais plus que tout, c'était l'amour de Yuki qui lui importait. Et si jamais il venait à éprouver le sentiment qu'il avait perdu cet amour, il sombrerait sans aucun doute dans une profonde dépression nerveuse.

**Look, I seriously need your help.**** My**** tap's leaking and -- **_(Ecoutez, j'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide. Mon robinet fuit et --)_

**Then call a plumber ! **_(Alors appelez un plombier !)_ rétorqua Yuki, sans chercher à en savoir davantage.

**That's what I already did but I fear the water damage might get pretty bad before he comes. I'd like you to help me to limit it or the neighbour beneath my flat may have water leaking on his walls. **_(C'est ce j'ai déjà fait mais j'ai peur que le dégât des eaux s'aggrave avant qu'il n'arrive. J'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à limiter la fuite ou le voisin d'en dessous risque de se retrouver avec de l'eau coulant le long de ses murs.)_

Son air suppliant n'avait strictement aucun effet sur le romancier, mais l'aspect pratique du problème l'inquiétait assez : le pauvre voisin du dessous ne méritait pas de voir son appartement se changer en piscine. Il y a quelques années, c'aurait été le cadet de ses soucis. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent ; peut-être que la gentillesse de Shuuichi avait finit par déteindre un tout petit peu sur lui...

Il se décida donc à rouvrir la porte. L'air à la fois surpris et soulagé, le sourire Aquafresh de la voisine se changea en quelque chose d'un peu plus sincère.

**Thank you, **dit-elle.

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Fiuuh ! J'suis trop crevé ! Et surtout j'ai méga faim ! **s'exclama Shuuichi en montant dans l'ascenseur.** J'espère que mon roudoudou a déjà préparé à manger. Mmmh, je sens que je vais me régaler...**

Il passa ses mains sur son ventre désormais bien rond en poussant un soupir d'aise. Sa petite promenade matinale l'avait bien détendu et surtout totalement épuisé. Après le déjeuner, il irait faire une sieste bien méritée pour récupérer de sa longue marche. Surtout que la chaleur dehors était montée d'un coup... Il aurait aimé se balader encore un peu mais il ne voulait pas faire un malaise en en faisant trop ; enceinte comme il était, il devait se montrer raisonnable.

Le DING de l'ascenseur annonça qu'il était arrivé au dernier étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent et, d'un pas lent et fatigué, il commença à se diriger vers la porte de son appartement. Mais alors qu'il commençait à farfouiller dans les poches de sa salopette à la recherche de ses clés, il entendit la porte de sa _chère_ voisine s'ouvrir. Se préparant à une inévitable confrontation avec elle, il leva la tête en direction de l'entrée de l'appartement du top modèle. Mais ce qu'il vit le stupéfia littéralement : Eiri - _son Eiri_ - sortait de chez Kendra Robins, l'air épuisé et sa chemise partiellement humide, des mèches de ses beaux cheveux blonds collant à son front.

Le cœur de Shuuichi s'arrêta net et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la voisine, puis ceux d'Eiri, et le romancier reconnut aussitôt dans les orbes améthyste tous les sentiments qui déferlaient en son amant. A commencer par le sentiment de trahison. Et avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, le chanteur était retourné dans l'ascenseur dont les portes se refermaient déjà.

**Shuu !! **appela Eiri en se jetant vers les portes mécaniques.

Mais trop tard. Ni une, ni deux, il se précipita dans la cage d'escalier. Il descendait les marches quatre par quatre en espérant de tout son cœur que Shuuichi le croirait. De toute façon, il n'avait rien de plus à lui offrir que la vérité.

Shuuichi, de son côté, n'avait qu'une pensée en tête : fuir. Loin. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des trahisons ; même s'il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que d'accepter les nombreuses conquêtes de Yuki lorsque leur relation n'en était qu'à ses débuts houleux, il ne pouvait plus supporter ça aujourd'hui.

**Il m'a choisi ! C'est **_**moi **_**et moi seul qu'il a choisi ! Alors pourquoi se détourne-t-il de moi maintenant ?!**

Les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage sans que rien ne puisse les retenir. Lorsque le DING de l'ascenseur sonna de nouveau, Shuuichi se précipita vers la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Sa tête lui semblait lourde et les larmes l'aveuglaient à moitié, mais malgré les vertiges et la douleur qui raisonnait partout dans son corps, il continuait d'avancer. Au fur et à mesure, ses pas accéléraient et très vite il se retrouva à trottiner à défaut de pouvoir courir. Il entendait derrière lui les échos des appels de Yuki mais ils lui semblaient de plus en plus lointains.

**Shuuichi ! **s'écria Eiri pour la énième fois, courant après lui.

Etant plus rapide, il ne tarderait pas à le rattraper. Mais alors qu'il était à peine deux ou trois enjambées du chanteur, celui-ci s'arrêta net. Il semblait à bout de souffle et d'un geste approximatif et tremblant, il appuya une main sur le bas de son dos. Eiri ralentit la cadence et lorsqu'il arriva juste derrière Shuuichi, il put l'entendre pousser un gémissement de douleur.

**Shuu ? **s'enquit le blond en tendant la main vers lui.

Mais d'un geste violent, Shuuichi le repoussa. Et l'espace d'un instant, Eiri put voir le visage du jeune homme marqué par la souffrance. Et ce n'était pas psychologique cette fois, c'était aussi physique.

**Y-Yuki ! Je... J'ai mal ! Le bébé...**

Terrorisé par les quelques mots balbutiés par Shuuichi, Eiri eut tout juste le temps de rattraper son mari avant que celui-ci ne s'effondre au sol. Il se laissa tomber par terre, à genoux, avec son adoré dans ses bras qui se tordait de douleur. Les larmes de chagrin avaient vite été remplacées par des larmes de peine et Shuuichi pleurait cette fois sans retenue, criant sa douleur.

**Shuu, calme-toi. Respire doucement. Arrête de t'agiter, **lui dit Eiri, tentant de garder son calme.

Il passa sa main sur le front de Shuuichi pour relever les quelques mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il avait la tête complètement froide. Il prit son pouls ; celui-ci était rapide, comme après un effort physique intense, mais il n'était pas irrégulier. En revanche, ce qui l'inquiétait c'était la respiration de Shuuichi : il semblait incapable de respirer convenablement, comme si la douleur lui coupait le souffle. Kendra Robins arriva derrière lui à cet instant et, paniquée, s'exclama :

**Oh my God ! I-I'm calling an ambulance ! **_(Oh mon Dieu ! J'appelle une ambulance !)_

**No ! I'm taking him to our doctor ! **_(Non, je le conduis chez notre docteur !) _dit Eiri aussitôt. **Shuu-chan, respire calmement s'il te plait, **ajouta-t-il à l'intention de son amant qui se débattait encore pour reprendre son souffle.

Shuuichi fit ce qu'il put pour hocher la tête et répondre par l'affirmative mais la douleur dans son ventre et ses reins le reprit de nouveau et il pleura jusqu'à perdre connaissance. Refusant de se mettre à pleurer aussi, et surtout maintenant, Eiri tira son trousseau de clés de la poche de son pantalon et appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture automatique des portes. La voiture bipa et il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras pour le transporter et l'installer sur la banquette arrière. Il referma la portière et se prépara à monter sur le siège conducteur quand sa voisine sortit de son état ahuri.

**"Him" ? What do you mean ? She... is not a guy... right ? ****Right ?! **_("Le" ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Elle... n'est pas un homme... n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?!)_

**I made a mistake, ok ? I don't speak English that often so I sometimes get the words wrong. **_(J'me suis trompé, ok ? Je ne parle pas anglais si souvent alors je mélange parfois les mots.)_

Evidemment, c'était un gros bobard : dans la précipitation du moment, Eiri avait certes fait une bourde, mais pas dans la langue anglaise en elle-même. Bilingue comme il était, il était totalement impossible qu'il mélange les pronoms possessifs-démonstratifs. Non, il avait simplement laissé échapper que Shuuichi était un "him" au lieu d'un "her" **(8)**. Alors pour rattraper le coup, il avait mis en cause ses connaissances de la langue de Shakespeare. De toute façon, il n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de rentrer dans les détails avec cette idiote de bonne femme.

Il grimpa dans sa voiture, attacha rapidement sa ceinture et démarra. Quelques instants plus tard, il était dans les rues de Paris en direction du jardin des Tuileries, le quartier où se trouvait la clinique du Dr Andrée. Il utilisa le téléphone de la voiture et le mit sur haut-parleur ; il lui fallait prévenir leur médecin de leur arrivée. Il fallait qu'elle se prépare à accueillir Shuuichi en urgence. Plus que jamais, Eiri était torturé par la terreur de perdre Shuuichi et le bébé.

Lorsqu'il arriva là-bas, il se gara en vitesse dans le parking sous-terrain et monta l'ascenseur en direction de l'étage des urgences où le Dr Andrée devait déjà les attendre. Et en effet, la femme médecin était là, vêtue de son habituelle blouse blanche. Elle courut vers lui et lui dit en japonais avec son accent français à couper au couteau :

**Venez avec moi, vous allez l'installer sur un lit.**

Eiri s'exécuta, suivant le docteur jusque dans une petite chambre au bout du couloir principal. Sur le chemin, elle appela deux infirmières, leur donnant des ordres, sans doutes pour qu'elles ramènent de quoi examiner et soigner Shuuichi.

Après avoir allongé le chanteur, Eiri s'écarta pour laisser faire les professionnelles. En effet, tandis que le Dr Andrée auscultait le jeune homme - tout en faisant attention à ne pas révéler accidentellement que la future maman n'était pas une femme - les deux infirmières préparaient une perfusion et une seringue de médicaments. Et tout en les regardant faire, Eiri sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux pour la neuvième fois au moins depuis que Shuuichi s'était évanoui. En effet, le malaise du jeune homme pouvait avoir causé des problèmes au bébé et si c'était le cas, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais... Pas plus que Shuuichi ne lui pardonnerait d'ailleurs. Du diagnostique du Dr Andrée dépendrait beaucoup de choses, et principalement ses relations avec son mari. _Si quoi que ce soit arrive, les choses ne seront plus jamais les mêmes. Je perdrais Shuuichi..._

Le Dr Andrée s'adressa à lui mais il ne réagit pas immédiatement. Son regard était perdu dans le vague, il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'on s'adressait à lui. Une fois concentré sur le médecin, son esprit commença à enregistrer et analyser ses paroles.

**Vous allez bien ? **s'enquit la femme.

**Ce n'est pas de moi dont il faut s'inquiéter, **répondit froidement l'écrivain.

**Pourtant vous pleurez... **

**Qu-- **

Aussitôt, le blond passa ses doigts sur ses joues et sentit quelques gouttelettes. L'espace d'une seconde, il se figea, surpris de pleurer ainsi en public ; la seule personne à l'avoir jamais vu ainsi était Shuuichi... D'un revers de manche et dans un geste assez brusque, il s'essuya le visage.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? **demanda-t-il soudain, profitant de l'occasion pour changer de sujet et se recomposer une attitude détachée.

**Et bien, il a une insolation combinée à une dyspnée. Son malaise a donc été provoqué par les effets prolongés de la chaleur et du soleil, ainsi que ****par des ****difficultés respiratoires provoquant une sensation d'oppression dans la poitrine, **expliqua le Dr Andrée.

**Une dyspnée ? C'est comme de l'asthme, non ?**

**Un des aspects de l'asthme, oui. Mais en l'occurrence, il ne s'agit que d'une crise passagère. Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous avons mis Shuuichi sous respirateur, ce qui devrait l'aider à reprendre son souffle.**

**Il se plaignait de douleurs dans le ventre et le dos, ça a quelque chose à voir avec le bébé ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? **s'enquit Eiri.

**Je lui ai fait une échographie rapide et il semble que le bébé se porte bien. Cependant, d'après les graphiques et à en juger par ce que vous venez de me dire, Shuuichi a été sujet à des contractions. Il est encore trop tôt pour qu'il en ait, cela peut donc s'avérer dangereux.**

Le docteur se tourna vers les infirmières et leur demanda de quitter la pièce, ce qu'elles firent immédiatement. Elle fit ensuite signe à Yuki de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil pas très loin du lit où reposait Shuuichi. Elle s'assit sur une chaise face à lui et parla avec un air sérieux qui n'indiquait rien de bon :

**Ecoutez, il est clair que Shuuichi s'est mis dans cet état à cause d'une grande dose de stress ou d'angoisse. Ca arrive très régulièrement aux femmes enceintes ayant de graves problèmes de couple pendant leur grossesse.**

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour adresser un regard lourd de sens au romancier avant de reprendre.

**Cette fois, vous avez eu de la chance tous les deux : le bébé n'a rien eu. Mais ce genre de comportement à risque entraine souvent des fausses-couches ou la naissance prématurée du fœtus. Donc quoi que ce soit qui ait provoqué l'état de Shuuichi, je vous suggèrerais d'éviter de le bouleverser ainsi à l'avenir, à moins que vous ne vouliez qu'il perde l'enfant. Rendez vous bien compte qu'il en est maintenant à son sixième mois d'aménorrhée.**

La voix habituellement si chaleureuse de la femme médecin était devenue glaciale, de même que son regard était désormais perçant et menaçant. En cet instant, elle lui rappelait une certaine petite guitariste blonde, américaine et multimilliardaire.

**Vous êtes responsable du bien-être de votre époux, Mr Uesugi. Vous avez plus qu'intérêt à prendre bien soin de lui à l'avenir. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? **

_Rectification, c'est exactement Miri ! _songea Eiri qui commençait à se demander si sa cousine n'était pas morte dans la journée pour se réincarner dans leur médecin.

**Je suis désolé... **marmonna-t-il.

**C'est bien, mais ce n'est pas moi qui dois vous pardonner. Shuuichi devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques heures...**

Et là-dessus, le Dr Andrée se leva et sortit de la pièce. Eiri quant à lui, quitta son fauteuil pour aller s'installer sur le rebord du lit de son petit ange. Il avait sur le nez et la bouche un masque à oxygène et il semblait dormir paisiblement. Cela faisait plaisir à voir, surtout quand on savait que quelques minutes plutôt il se tordait de douleur et luttait pour respirer convenablement. Il caressa doucement le contour de son visage et releva les mèches noires qui tombaient sur ses yeux clos.

Les larmes recommencèrent à glisser sur ses joues pour venir s'écraser sur le front du bel endormi et ce fut au tour du blond de pleurer sans retenu. Il souffrait aussi, mais de la peine il souffrait aussi, peiné de de voir celui qu'il aimait sur ce lit d'hôpital. Il sanglota légèrement, comme un enfant qui vient de tomber par terre, et murmura encore et encore :

**Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé... Je suis désolé, Shuuichi... J'suis... J'suis désolé...**

Il aurait pu continuer ainsi un long moment encore mais son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer et à sonner dans sa poche. Il s'empressa donc de l'en sortir pour y répondre.

**Quoi ?**

**Bonjour à toi aussi, otouto-chan, **fit la joyeuse voix de Mika à l'autre bout du fil.

**C'est pas le moment, Mika. Rappelle plus tard, **répondit Eiri en s'apprêtant à raccrocher.

**Ah, chotto, matte ! **

**Nanda ?**

**J'ai essayé de joindre Shuuichi mais ça ne répond pas, **s'empressa d'expliquer sa sœur.

Yuki garda le silence, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Comment pouvait-il dire à sa sœur enceinte que Shuu était hospitalisé à cause de lui ? Face à l'absence de réponse de son benjamin, Mika prit un ton beaucoup plus sérieux et lui demanda :

**Eiri, que s'est-il passé ?**

**Il... Il est...**

**"Il est" quoi ?! **insista-t-elle avec force.

**Il vient de... d'être emmené à l'hôpital... **répondit l'écrivain en murmurant, comme s'il redoutait d'entendre la vérité sortir de sa propre bouche, à sa plus grande honte.

**Comment ça ? Mais pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? **

A en juger par l'angoisse et la panique dans la voix de sa sœur, elle était particulièrement touchée par le sort de son beau-frère. Mais alors qu'elle allait poser davantage de questions, c'est Tohma qui prit le téléphone.

**Eiri-san, quel est le problème avec Shuuichi-kun ?**

Et alors qu'il n'avait jusqu'à lors jamais eu aucun problème à dire la vérité à Seguchi, il dut rassembler tout son courage pour expliquer la situation à sa famille.

**XXX XXX XXX**

C'était la fin de l'après-midi et Eiri attendait aussi patiemment que possible que Shuuichi se réveille. Il avait passé un long moment à pleurer, puis un long moment à prier -chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis des lustres - et enfin il s'était laissé tomber de fatigue. A son réveil, il était 18h passé et la fin le taraudait. Aussi décida-t-il d'aller chercher un petit encas à la cafétéria. Lorsqu'il revint, le Dr Andrée était en train de quitter la chambre de Shuuichi.

**Et bien, il est fatigué mais il se porte bien, **dit-elle. **Mais faites attention : même s'il s'est comporté normalement avec moi, je suis certaine qu'il ne sera pas aussi gentil avec vous...**

Et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, sans doute pour rejoindre son bureau au sixième étage pour recevoir quelques patients. Eiri quant à lui, prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de son petit mari. A peine eut-il le temps de faire un pas à l'intérieure qu'un coussin vola au travers de la pièce et s'écrasa avec force sur son visage.

**Va-t-en ! **

_Elle m'avait pourtant prévenu, _remarqua Eiri pour lui-même en se baissant pour ramasser le coussin à ses pieds.

**Shuuichi, **commença-t-il, **ne t'énerve pas, c'est mauvais pour toi et --**

**J'veux plus t'entendre, ferme-la ! **le coupa le chanteur avec une voix grave et menaçante qu'il ne lui connaissait que rarement.

Généralement, quand le garçon prenait cet air sérieux et mauvais, cela ne présageait absolument rien de bon. Aussi, Eiri s'avança-t-il lentement et prudemment vers le lit et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, Shuuichi le devança :

**Je ne vois absolument pas ce que tu fais ici, tu perds ton temps. Retourne donc auprès de ta chère et tendre, mon bébé et moi on n'en a rien à faire de toi !**

**Tu vas un peux loin, Shuu. J'ai jamais --**

**Tu es sourd ?! Je t'ai pourtant dit que je ne voulais pas entendre tes excuses.**

Yuki ne dit plus rien pendant un moment. Les mots acerbes de Shuuichi lui faisaient profondément mal et il commençait à goûter au régime qu'il avait longtemps imposé à son compagnon au début de leur relation. _Cette fois, l'attitude de Shuu n'a strictement rien à voir avec ses sautes d'humeur habituelles, _se dit-il, cherchant à entamer la discussion sans que son époux ne se braque aussitôt.

**Il ne s'est rien passé avec Kendra --**

**Parce que maintenant tu appelles cette salope par son prénom ?! **

**Quoi ?! Mais tu ne me laisses même pas finir ! J'allais ajouter son nom de famille. Arrête un peu d'être sur la défensive !**

**J'te signale que je suis comme ça par **_**ta**_** faute ! Je sors deux heures et quand je reviens tu sors de chez elle dans un état --**

**Quel état ?! **

**Quoi ? Parce qu'en plus je dois te faire une description ?! J'aurais pu perdre mon bébé par ta faute ! T'es qu'un salaud ! **s'écria violemment le garçon, les larmes aux yeux.

**C'est là toute la confiance que tu as en moi ? **répliqua Eiri qui commençait à perdre patience.

**Tu as la mémoire courte : je te rappelle que de nous deux, je suis sans aucun doute celui qui a toujours eu le plus confiance en nous ! Simplement moi aussi j'ai mes limites et là, je les ai de loin dépassées ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Pour quelqu'un dont le cœur peut absolument tout supporter ? Tu crois que parce que l'amour que j'ai toujours eu pour toi est infini, j'accepterai que tu me traites comme ça ?**

**Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me croies****? **demanda finalement l'écrivain, frustré de ne pas pouvoir arranger les choses avec un simple "pardon" accompagné d'un baiser et d'une étreinte.

**Je veux juste que tu me laisses tranquille, **répondit Shuuichi d'une voix triste et presque éteinte.

Eiri souffla et baissa les yeux, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour que Shuuichi le laisse s'approcher et l'embrasser. Quand les choses n'allaient pas, il suffisait qu'il sente Shuuichi près de lui, dans ses bras, que ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes... pour qu'il se sente bien. Mais ce n'était pas près d'arriver.

**Est-ce qu'au moins je peux rester avec toi dans la chambre ? **demanda Yuki sans trop y croire.

Shuuichi se tourna vers la fenêtre, préférant éviter de croiser le regard du blond.

**Evidemment, **marmonna le jeune garçon. **Mais je ne veux pas entendre un mot de ta part.**

**Alors, j'ai cinq derniers mots à te dire... Je t'aime mon cœur.**

Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Shuuichi ne lui répondit pas. Il avait raison sur une chose au moins : à force de le voir si fort dans leur amour, Eiri s'était laissé persuader que quoi qu'il arrive Shuuichi serait là pour répondre à ses sentiments. Mais aujourd'hui, son cœur ne pouvait plus en supporter davantage. Le voir comme ça, blessé et inconsolable, c'était d'autant plus difficile qu'Eiri était à l'origine de son chagrin alors qu'il avait juré d'être celui qui prendrait toujours soin de lui...

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Ndla : (1)** Lors de la Japan Expo de cette année, il y avait en effet tous ces invités. En ce qui concerne Kim-Se Young (mangaka coréenne), son manwha yaoi est connu en France sous le titre "Kiss Me Princess" mais dans les pays anglophones et au Japon, le titre est "Boy Princess". Shuuichi étant Japonais, il est normal qu'il y fasse référence sous le titre de "Boy Princess". **(2) **Murakami Haruki est un romancier très populaire dans le monde entier dont le style plein de métaphores et de finesse est grandement apprécié. J'ai lu un de ses livres et je dois dire que je voyais bien Yuki les écrire. **(3) **Je ne peux malheureusement pas citer le nom complet de la célèbre marque. **(4) **Le V n'existe pas en Japonais et le R se prononce quasiment comme le L. **(5) **Clin d'œil pour Lu-chan aussi connue sur FFnet sous le pseudo de Azadele. **(6)** Selon une croyance populaire japonaise, les âmes sœurs sont liées dès la naissance par un fil rouge dont les extrémités sont nouées autour de leurs auriculaires. **(7) **L'histoire des primes Vertes n'est qu'une pure invention de ma part ; voyez ça comme un concept créé par Miri pour pousser ses employés sur la voie de l'écologie. **(8) **C'est pas pour vous prendre pour des idiots mais je sais qu'il y en a qui ne parlent pas un pète d'anglais alors "him" signifie "lui" et "her" veut dire "elle".

**Notes : **Alors d'abord, je peux vous assurer que Kim-Se Young est vraiment quelqu'un de gentil et souriant. Je pense donc qu'il pourrait être tout à fait dans son caractère de donner son mail à une fan avec qui elle a discuté pendant une demie heure et avec laquelle elle s'entend bien. Ensuite, je ne sais absolument pas si elle parle Japonais ou non mais, à défaut de parler Coréen, quand je l'ai rencontrée je lui ai dit deux ou trois trucs en Japonais et elle a bien compris donc, j'en ai déduit qu'elle devait connaître quelques bases. Pour ce qui est de la cosplayeuse de Shuuichi, je fais ici référence à ma chère amie Olivia, rencontrée l'année dernière lors de la Japan. Sachez que la figurine de Shuuichi était également de la partie, j'ai une photo de moi avec mon idole ! KYAH ! Enfin, pour la chanteuse du jardin intérieure, c'était vraiment Shindell ! Et les filles avec elle, c'était (dans l'ordre) moi, Drudrue et la meilleure amie de Shin-chan. Ensuite, désolée de finir ce chapitre sur une dispute entre Yukiki et Shuuchan mais il le fallait bien, lol. J'ai travaillé sur le chapitre 16 en parallèle à celui là donc il est déjà écrit au quart. Alors patience et merci à tous et toutes de votre soutien depuis presque deux ans maintenant. Bisous.

**Lexique : **

(Chotto) Matte : Attends ! (Forme dite en -TE du verbe "matsu", qui signifie "attendre" ou "patienter".)

Shitteiruyo : J'suis au courant ! Je sais ! (Forme du présent progressif du verbe "shiru", qui signifie "savoir" dans le sens "être au courant", à ne pas confondre avec "wakaru" qui veut dire "savoir" dans le sens "connaître". L'ajout du "yo" à la fin souligne l'exclamation.)

Demo : Mais. (Toujours suivi d'une virgule et précédé d'un point en Japonais.)

Nanda : Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? (Forme familière, voir limite vulgaire pour "nandesuka ?")

Nani mo nai : Rien du tout. (Litt. : Il n'y a rien.)

Baka : Crétin, idiot, imbécile.

Kawaii : Mignon.

Hanase : Lâche moi ! (Forme impérative du verbe "hanasu". Contrairement à ce qu'on voit dans les anime et les Drama, l'impératif est rarement utilisé sous cette forme pour cause de politesse.)

Sayonara : Au revoir.

Otouto-chan : Mon petit frère adoré. (Formé avec "otouto" qui signifie petit frère.)


	16. Nid d'amour et Rock'n'Roll

**Titre :** Des surprises à la pelle.

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Bêta : **Celikwi.

**Source :** Gravitation.

**Genre :** Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Mpreg, Lemon.

**Rating :** M.

**Pairing :** Yuki Eiri / Shindou Shuuichi.

**Disclaimer :** Gravitation appartient à Maki Murakami. J'ai ajouté quelques OC en plus de Miri : Kendra Robins, et Salomé et Séphora.

**Notes : **J'ai laissé Yuki et Shuuichi dans une position particulièrement mauvaise. Rappelez-vous, Shuuichi avait fait un malaise, risquant la vie de son bébé, et Eiri n'avait pas réussi à se faire pardonner ses "écarts de conduite", bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment grand chose à se reprocher. Que va-t-il se passer ? Mmmh... Lisez et vous le saurez.

**PS : **Je tiens à m'excuser auprès des reviewers auxquels je n'ai pas répondu mais sachez que j'ai lu tous vos messages avec beaucoup d'attention et qu'ils me vont tous droit au cœur. Merci encore !

**Dialogues en gras. **_Pensées en italique._

_**Chapitre 16 : Nid d'amour et Rock'n'roll.**_

Shuuichi était encore à l'hôpital en observation. C'était son deuxième jour et le Dr Andrée avait dit que, s'il se portait bien d'ici la fin de la journée, il pourrait rentrer chez lui dès le lendemain. Visiblement, ces quelques temps passés en observation à la clinique avaient été bénéfiques au jeune chanteur et à son bébé qui avaient tous deux retrouvé leur calme. Eiri, de son côté, ne savait plus trop comment réagir auprès de son époux. Depuis le jour de son malaise, après l'avoir couvert de reproches pendant deux minutes, Shuuichi ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Il tolérait sa présence dans la chambre - de toutes façons le romancier n'aurait pas pu supporté de ne pas être auprès de son petit mari dans une situation pareille - mais c'était bien tout.

Pour dire vrai, quand Shuuichi avait refusé de lui répondre, Eiri s'était d'abord dit que ça finirait par lui passer assez vite. Bavard comme il était, le jeune musicien n'allait pas tenir longtemps et allait finir par exploser, soit pour fondre en larmes en s'excusant d'avoir été idiot, soit pour lui faire davantage de reproches. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était bien trompé ! En fait non, c'était la seconde fois. La première, c'était quand il pensait dur comme fer que Shuuichi n'était qu'un lycéen idiot qui ne savait pas vraiment où il en était dans sa recherche d'identité sexuelle... Finalement, le p'tit con s'était tellement bien accroché qu'ils étaient maintenant mariés et attendait la venue au monde de leur enfant.

Avec un sourire aux lèvres, Yuki songea que Shuuichi était la seule personne au monde à l'avoir trompé à ce point. Le silence régnait encore dans la chambre mais Shuuichi avait bien remarqué le sourire de l'écrivain. Le combat fut rude, mais il parvint à mettre sa curiosité au tapis. La question l'avait titillé pourtant, mais il avait résisté à l'envie de demander à son mari ce qui le faisait sourire ainsi. _Tsss... Il doit être en train de penser au bon temps qu'il a pris avec cette greluche derrière mon dos, _se dit-il avec une grimace agacée.

À son tour intrigué par l'attitude de son Shuu-chan, Eiri lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Mais le garçon détourna la tête avec une expression faussement hautaine qui ne lui allait absolument pas. Et pour cause, Shuuichi était bien trop sincère et naturel pour afficher un tel masque de mépris. Fatigué de cette tension qui persistait entre eux et las de ce comportement puéril, il se leva avec la ferme intention de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit de son époux - chose qui jusqu'à maintenant lui avait été strictement interdite - afin de régler le problème une bonne fois pour toutes. Voyant cela, Shuuichi l'avertit :

**Si tu fais un pas de plus, je hurle !**

**Je voudrais simplement qu'on s'explique, **répondit Yuki, du tac au tac.

**J'ai rien envie d'entendre.**

**Il faudra bien pourtant.**

**Je n'en éprouve absolument pas le besoin. Mais si tu as vraiment envie de parler, va retrouver la voisine, je suis sûr qu'elle te fera la conversation avec plaisir, **fit le chanteur sur un ton cinglant.

**T'es vraiment lourd ! Je t'ai dit au moins une centaine de fois qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et moi.**

**Essayes encore cent fois de plus, tu réussiras peut-être à me convaincre d'ici là.**

**Ne soit pas de mauvaise fois comme ça, je ne comprends même pas ce que tu me reproches, **répondit Eiri avec une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

**C'est que tu n'as pas dû bien écouter alors.**

**Bordel, Shuu ! **S'exclama-t-il finalement.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'on frappa à la porte. Enervé par cette interruption impromptue, le romancier serra fermement les poings et contracta la mâchoire pour se retenir de crier sa frustration. Il regarda un instant Shuuichi, espérant sans trop y croire que celui-ci lui demanderait d'ignorer ce visiteur dérangeant et d'aller au bout de leur conversation. Mais évidemment, il s'était montré trop optimiste. Il daigna donc ouvrir la porte pour accueillir leur invité. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise...

**Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?!**

**Yo ! **Fit Miri d'un air blasé avant de le pousser nonchalamment pour entrer dans la chambre.

Tohma et Mika la suivaient de près, adressant au passage de plus amples salutations à Eiri. Ce dernier eut tout juste le temps de refermer la porte derrière eux que sa sœur s'écria :

**Par les Bouddhas, Shuu-chan, que t'est-il arrivé ?**

Visiblement, elle était toujours sous le coup des hormones dues à sa grossesse. Ou peut-être s'était-elle vraiment liée d'amitié avec Shuuichi au fil de leur correspondance et de leurs appels internationaux - après tout, c'était elle qui avait insisté pour garder le contact avec le jeune homme, malgré la distance qui les séparerait, durant leur grossesse respective.

**Mika-rin, tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas.**

**Ne pas m'inquiéter ? Comment veux-tu ? Si tu es là c'est bien qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose, non ?! **Insista sa belle-sœur.

**Non, c'est pas grand chose... **affirma le musicien avec un large sourire, ses deux mains posées sur son bidon déjà bien rebondi.

Affichant une mine attristée, elle alla s'installer sur le rebord du lit, auprès du garçon à la tignasse rose. Eiri dut réprimer un grognement en la voyant prendre la place à laquelle il avait voulu s'asseoir quelques instants plus tôt.

**Je vois que ton ventre s'est drôlement bien arrondi, Shuuichi-kun, **fit remarquer Tohma avec son traditionnel sourire, son chapeau entre les mains.

**Au moins autant que celui de Mika, **répondit Shuu avec un large sourire.

_C'est vraiment le comble ! _S'insurgea intérieurement Eiri. Jusqu'à il y a peu, Seguchi et Shuuichi ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture et maintenant le jeune homme adressait de grands sourires à son beau-frère alors qu'il ne supportait maintenant même plus la vue de sa moitié : son cher et tendre à qui il avait juré amour lui préférait son ex-pire ennemi. Miri dut remarquer l'agacement de son cousin puisqu'elle demanda :

**C'est quoi cette tronche que tu nous tires ? On dirait qu'on a écrasé ton chat sous tes yeux...**

**C'est pas tes oignons, **répondit froidement le blond en allant retrouver sa place, c'est-à-dire sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

**Quelle humeur de merde ! Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es vexé... ou frustré... Un mélange des deux peut-être ?**

Intrigué à son tour, Tohma adressa à Eiri un regard examinateur. Regard qu'il dirigea ensuite vers Shuuichi qui, en entendant les paroles de Miri, avait détourné les yeux, le visage rougi par la colère. Mika haussa les sourcils et demanda :

**Mais que se passe-t-il enfin ? ****Vous vous êtes disputés tous les deux ****?**

**S'il n'y avait que ça... **marmonna le jeune chanteur.

**Allons bon, **fit Tohma d'un air assez sérieux cette fois, **on vous laisse tous les deux seuls quelques mois et voilà dans quel état on vous retrouve...**

Miri observait, elle-aussi, Shuuichi avec beaucoup d'attention. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas entre le chanteur et son mari et il ne fallait pas être Madame Irma pour le comprendre. Se tournant vers Eiri, elle remarqua dans son regard et à l'expression de son visage qu'il se sentait frustré mais aussi particulièrement... _triste ?_ Puis, elle fit claquer sa langue en s'appuyant contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Un petit ricanement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Là encore, elle avait compris ce qui s'était passé entre ces deux-là ; après tout, elle était passée par les mêmes problèmes du temps où elle vivait en France avec Ethan.

**Je me doutais bien que ça arriverait... **finit-elle par dire.

**De quoi tu parles, Mi-chan ? **Demanda Mika.

**Ces deux-là savent très bien de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ? **Répondit la guitariste en adressant un regard tantôt à Shuuichi sur son lit d'hôpital, tantôt à Eiri sur son fauteuil. **Ou plutôt, de **_**qui**_**... Je crois que j'aurais dû prendre les devants sur ce coup. Et surtout, je voudrais un coup de main de ta part, "Tohma-kun".**

**Si c'est pour notre petit bishou-couple **(1)**, ce sera avec plaisir, "Miri-tan"**(2)** !** S'exclama Seguchi sur un ton joyeux, arborant cet effrayant sourire qu'était le sien.

_Fiuhhh... Ça a de quoi vous glacer le sang ! On se croirait dans un film de mafieux, _pensèrent Eiri et Shuuichi au même moment.

Inconscients de cette transmission de pensée, les deux jeunes mariés furent définitivement horrifiés en entendant Mika hurler comme une fan-girl devant son musicien de mari.

**Kyah ! Kakkoi ! **S'enthousiasma-t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux et les mains serrées sur son petit coeur battant la chamade.

**Mika-rin... Shizuka ni shinasai... Byôin dakara, chotto... **l'intima Shuuichi. ( Trad : _Mika-rin__... __Calmes-toi... On est dans un hôpital ici, alors..._)

**J'suis vraiment entouré de malades... **ajouta Eiri, pour lui-même.

**Bon, on y va ! **Décida Miri, ignorant totalement les interventions de ses cousins.

Elle se décolla du mur contre lequel elle s'était installée et se dirigea vers Tohma qu'elle attrapa par le bras pour l'entraîner avec elle.

**Vous voir vous associer tous les deux, ça fout vraiment les jetons. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de toute façon ? **Lança Eiri.

**C'est vrai, vous ne savez absolument rien de nos problèmes ! **Renchérit Shuuichi.

**N'essayez pas de nous mettre au défi, **leur répondit Tohma. **S'il s'agit de veiller sur la famille, quel que soit le problème, nous nous devons de faire le nécessaire.**

**Et puis, je suis quasiment sûre que votre problème s'appelle Robins... **ajouta Miri en ouvrant la porte pour quitter la chambre.

_On se croirait membre d'une famille de yakuza, _se dit le romancier en laissant partir sa cousine et son beau-frère. Il se tourna vers Shuuichi et, l'espace d'un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent. Eiri saisit sa chance pour tenter d'ouvrir le dialogue avec son époux, mais ce fut le moment exact que choisit sa soeur pour bondir comme un chevreuil enragé.

**Kyah ! Il faut que je vous montre ce que j'ai acheté pour que nos bébés soient assortis !!**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Le DING caractéristique de l'ascenseur ouvrant ses portes retentit, annonçant à Miri Johanson et Tohma Seguchi qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination : le dernier étage de l'immeuble du 8 avenue Montaigne, huitième arrondissement de Paris, que la blonde avait racheté pour le compte de sa société. Mais elle n'était pas là pour visiter l'appartement qu'elle avait habité fut un temps et dans lequel logeaient actuellement ses deux cousins. Non, Seguchi et elle venaient pour rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à un certain top model.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la porte de gauche et, avant de sonner pour s'annoncer, les deux producteurs échangèrent un regard entendu. Tohma sonna une fois et Miri accompagna le carillon de trois coups à la porte. À peine un instant plus tard, une voix claironnante lança :

**Coming ! **_(J'arrive !)_

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle révéla une jolie rousse élancée au sourire avenant. Cependant, ledit sourire disparut presque aussitôt que son regard croisa celui de Miri. Kendra Robins tenta même de refermer la porte mais la petite blonde coinça le battant en s'aidant de son pied. Avec un geste rapide et violent, elle rouvrit pleinement la porte, ce qui eut pour effet de pousser la jeune mannequin à l'intérieur.

**Hontou no bouryoku desune, Miri-tan, **plaisanta Tohma avec un large sourire effrayant. _(Ça, c'est de la violence, n'est-ce pas Miri-tan.)_

**Hitsuyousei darou, **répondit la blonde en entrant sans vraiment y être invitée, une expression menaçante dessinée sur les fins traits de son visage. _(C'est une nécessité.)_

Son cousin par alliance entra à sa suite puis referma délicatement la porte derrière lui. Kendra balbutia, tout en s'éloignant d'eux à reculons, complètement terrorisée par la simple présence de la jeune américaine.

**Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Miri ? **Demanda Kendra en anglais.

**Rien qu'une petite visite, après tout, je suis la propriétaire de l'immeuble, **expliqua la musicienne sur le ton de l'évidence, dans la même langue. **Et toi, Kendra ? ****À**** quoi tu joues ?**

**Pardon ? Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, **répondit la rousse.

**Je crois que ma chère cousine fait référence à votre fâcheuse habitude de vous immiscer dans les relations houleuses d'un couple, **intervint Seguchi, dans un anglais presque parfait.

Cette fois, Kendra ne pouvait plus jouer l'ignorante, à moins d'être réellement stupide, elle savait désormais très bien quels étaient les motifs de la visite de sa "bonne vieille amie".

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel Miri se contenta de marcher çà et là dans le vaste appartement du modèle britannique, faisant mine de profiter de la décoration typiquement anglaise et quelque peu surchargée. _Elle a vraiment des goûts de vieux, c'te meuf ! _Songea la guitariste en passant un doigt scrutateur sur le mobilier comme pour s'assurer que les poussières avaient été faites.

**Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? **Demanda-t-elle sans même se tourner pour regarder Robins.

À quoi bon voir sa tronche, de toute façon, puisqu'elle savait déjà qu'une expression de frayeur sans nom y était dessinée. Et puis, cela accentuait encore davantage l'effet règlement de compte à la sicilienne... Attendant une réponse qui ne viendrait probablement jamais, Miri jeta son attention sur un bouquet de roses fraîches joliment disposé dans un vase de cristal orangé, avec la carte signée d'un admirateur posée à côté.

"May my feelings for you reach your icy heart.

Lovely yours,

J-P De Rougemireaux."

**Touchant, **marmonna la blonde d'un air dédaigneux.

**Ne te moques pas de lui ! **La défia Kendra.

**C'est de toi que je me moque, idiote. Un homme te court après mais toi tu cours après mon cousin. Tu dois avoir des tendances suicidaires pour vouloir te confronter à moi, **ricana Miri. **Tu ne serais pas un peu maso des fois ?**

La mannequin déglutit difficilement avant de demander :

**C'est sa femme qui t'en a parlé ?**

**Sa femme ? **Répéta Miri en riant de plus belle. **Tu veux parler de Shuu-chan ? Non, "elle" n'a jamais eu besoin de me dire quoique ce soit à ce sujet. C'est juste que je connais tes petites manies de prostituée de luxe. Et surtout, tu ne résistes jamais à la tentation de séduire un bel homme. Et même si nous sommes parents, Eiri et moi, je ne suis pas aveugle : j'ai conscience du succès qu'il a auprès de la gente féminine... et masculine. **

À ces accusations à peine cachées, Kendra ne répondit rien.

**Tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait, il y a quelques années ? **Reprit l'américaine. **Quand Ethan était encore en vie...**

Là encore, la britannique ne répondit rien.

**Tu t'es immiscée entre nous, tu m'as fait croire qu'il était infidèle et quand j'ai compris mon erreur en doutant de lui, c'était trop tard : il est mort avant même que j'ai eu l'occasion de lui dire que j'étais désolée. Et tu sais que, depuis, tu es dans ma ligne de mire. Tu as vraiment du cran**** pour venir ****me défier malgré tout, surtout ****quand on sait que je tire les ficelles de ta carrière...**

**Quoi ?! Comment as-tu réussi à récupérer mon contrat ? **S'exclama Kendra, au bord de la panique.

**Je n'ai rien récupéré du tout. Simplement, si tu avais ne serait-ce qu'un brin de jugeotte, tu saurais que les publicitaires, les grands couturiers et les photographes avec qui tu travailles ne feraient jamais rien qui aille contre ma volonté, **fit remarquer Miri, sur le ton de l'évidence et avec une pointe d'arrogance dans la voix.

Cette fois, on pouvait bien lire la peur sur l'expression qu'affichait la rousse. Il était vrai que, en effet, l'éventualité qu'une Miri Johanson toute puissante et menaçant de banqueroute de grands noms du show-biz travaillant avec elle ne l'avait pas vraiment effleurée. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il était rare que la célèbre productrice abuse de son pouvoir et de son autorité pour assouvir une vengeance personnelle. Et pourtant, elle aurait dû se douter que la demoiselle serait rancunière.

**Je n'ai rien fait ! **Se défendit Kendra.** Quand madame Uesugi m'a prévenue qu'elle ferait appel à toi si je m'approchais davantage de son mari, j'ai tout de suite arrêté. Si elle nous a trouvés ensemble quand elle est rentrée chez elle l'autre jour, c'était simplement parce que j'avais demandé de l'aide à son mari pour arrêter la fuite d'eau que j'avais chez moi ! Je t'assure qu'il ne s'est rien passé !**

Haussant un sourcil dubitatif, la blonde se tourna vers son cousin.

**Tu y crois, toi ?**

**Je ne pense pas vraiment que cette demoiselle ait envie d'aggraver son cas en te mentant ouvertement, **répondit Tohma, faisant mine de prendre parti pour Robins.

_On peut vraiment dire qu'on reprend le jeu du bon et du mauvais flic avec Miri. Cela dit, ça me fait plaisir de jouer les gentils pour une fois, _pensa le claviériste en affichant un sourire fourbe.

Miri, quant à elle, ne savait pas trop que croire. Un petit mot avec Eiri et elle verrait si oui ou non les versions concordaient. Après tout, si elle avait de quoi douter de l'honnêteté de Kendra, Miri avait une confiance aveugle en Yuki qui, jusqu'alors, ne lui avait jamais donné la moindre raison de remettre sa parole en question.

La blonde avança dangereusement en direction de la jeune mannequin, une lueur menaçante dans ses yeux de félin, et siffla :

**La prochaine fois que tu t'approches de ma famille, je te bousillerai. Ta vie de petite princesse s'arrêtera net et je te ferai une réputation telle que même les cabarets les plus minables ne voudront pas de toi en danseuse du ventre. On dit toujours "Jamais deux sans trois" alors je te conseille de démentir le dicton et d'éviter de recommencer la même bêtise une troisième fois !**

Là-dessus, elle se dirigea vers le couloir de l'entrée et passa le pas de la porte en direction de l'ascenseur. Resté derrière, Tohma s'inclina respectueusement en signe de salutations et ajouta avant de partir :

**Permettez-moi de vous conseiller d'attendre la venue du plombier la prochaine fois que vous aurez une fuite. Il serait regrettable que l'on vous retrouve noyée... Dans la Seine par exemple.**

Sur le coup, Kendra ne comprit pas du tout où le japonais voulait en venir. Puis, lorsqu'il eut lui aussi quitté l'appartement en fermant la porte derrière lui, elle exorbita les yeux de terreur.

**Est-ce qu'il vient juste de... me menacer ? **Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, pétrifiée.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Puisque l'état de santé de Shuuichi était au beau fixe, le docteur Andrée avait donné son autorisation pour qu'il quitte la clinique le lendemain. Bien sûr, elle avait sermonné Eiri pendant une bonne heure, lui ordonnant de bien prendre soin de son époux. Evidemment, le blond avait jugé superflu ses avertissements : il comptait bien être aux petits oignons pour son petit chanteur. D'une part parce qu'il ne voulait qu'un nouvel incident se reproduise, mais aussi parce qu'il devait encore obtenir le pardon du jeune homme et ce n'était certainement pas en jouant la carte de la froideur qu'il y parviendrait.

Le petit couple venait d'arriver au pied de leur immeuble, avenue Montaigne, où Miri, Tohma et Mika les attendaient. D'après les deux producteurs, lui et Shuuichi n'avaient plus rien à craindre de la part de leur voisine top modèle mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quelle "technique" ces deux magnats du sadisme avaient pu utiliser contre Kendra Robins, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il en arrivait toujours à la conclusion qu'il préférait ne pas savoir.

À peine fut-il garé que Seguchi vint ouvrir la portière côté passager pour aider Shuuichi à se lever.

**Merci, Tohma-san, **fit poliment le jeune musicien dont le ventre bien arrondi l'empêchait déjà de se mouvoir correctement.

Eiri fit de son mieux pour cacher son grincement de dents. Le voir s'entendre si bien avec Seguchi lui tapait littéralement sur les nerfs : et dire que maintenant, ils en étaient à s'appeler par leurs prénoms sur un ton parfaitement amical, alors qu'auparavant ils avaient toutes les peines du monde à se montrer naturels l'un avec l'autre. En fait, ils avaient surtout du mal à ne pas se sauter à la gorge, bataillant pour savoir lequel des deux le romancier préférait. _Ecœurant, s_ongea-t-il en allant chercher la valise de son amant dans le coffre. En réalité, ce qui le dégoûtait le plus était certainement le fait qu'à l'heure actuelle, Shuuichi s'entendait bien mieux avec Seguchi qu'avec lui, son propre mari...

Miri, à qui ce petit jeu n'avait absolument pas échappé, adressa une grimace moqueuse à son cousin. Agacé, celui-ci lui renvoya un regard meurtrier tandis que le petit groupe pénétrait dans l'immeuble. Le voyage en ascenseur aurait pu se faire plus calme. En effet, il semblait que la tension explosive entre Yuki et Shuuichi avait complètement échappé à Mika, qui parlait, parlait et parlait encore. Les hormones ne lui réussissaient vraiment pas. Une fois arrivée, la petite famille entra dans l'appartement. Tohma, Mika et Shuuichi restèrent dans le salon à papoter tandis qu'Eiri alla déposa les affaires de Shuuichi dans leur chambre, conscient du fait que Miri le suivait de près.

**Vas-y, dis-le.**

**De quoi parles-tu cher cousin ? **Répondit Miri, l'air de rien.

**Que je suis un mari irresponsable.**

**On ne doit pas être sur la même longueur, à mon avis. Je pense que tu es le seul à penser ça. En revanche, j'ai bien des reproches à te faire. Mais ça concerne davantage le fait que tu n'aies pas su toi-même remettre cette bonne femme à sa place. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je sois là pour rattraper tes conneries ? J'ai l'impression que tu retombes en enfance depuis que tu es avec Shuuichi, **lui lança la guitariste d'une traite.

À cela, Eiri ne répondit rien. Elle avait bien raison et, dans ces conditions, impossible de lui tenir tête. L'écrivain se contenta de ranger les vêtements de Shuuichi dans l'armoire, en silence. Un long silence bien pesant, un de ceux qu'il détestait tout particulièrement. Visiblement, Miri devait ressentir la même chose car elle reprit la parole :

**Tu te souviens quand on était petits ? **Demanda-t-elle. **Avant même que tu ne partes du Japon pour vivre à New York... Tu étais toujours fourré dans les jupes de ta mère et quand elle est morte, c'est auprès de Mika ou moi que tu venais quémander de l'attention. Le pire, c'était quand tu faisais une bêtise. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent mais quand c'était le cas, c'était toujours une énorme bourde. Et même si ta mine de chiot battu nous tapait sur les nerfs, ta soeur et moi faisions de notre mieux pour réparer la misère avant que ton père ne s'en rende compte. On devait même soudoyer Tatsuha en bonbons pour qu'il n'aille pas cafarder...**

**Quel rapport avec aujourd'hui ? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir jamais demander ton aide, **répondit le grand blond sur un ton abrupt.

**Je suppose que c'est parce que les mauvaises habitudes sont tenaces que ceux qui ont toujours veillé sur toi par le passé continuent encore aujourd'hui, **expliqua la jeune femme.

**Je suis suffisamment grand pour gérer ma vie seul.**

**Je vois ça, **fit Miri avec ironie. **Shuuichi t'a rendu trop doux. A force de vouloir lui montrer un visage d'ange, tu en as oublié comment le protéger. Il faut que tu trouves le juste milieu : que tu saches faire preuve de gentillesse avec lui, mais aussi que tu saches écarter les intrus qui mettent en péril votre relation. Comme tu as si bien su me le faire remarquer, ni ta mère, ni Mika, ni moi - ni même Seguchi d'ailleurs - ne pouvons plus être derrière ton cul pour réparer tes idioties. La prochaine fois, on n'interviendra pas ! Même si j'admets volontiers que c'était vraiment... rock'n'roll de foutre les pétoches à cette sale pimbêche.**

Le ton autoritaire de Miri le surprit quelque peu, mais finalement, rien de si étonnant que ça de la part d'une fille qui a hérité d'une multinationale à l'âge de dix-huit ans et qui la dirige aujourd'hui d'une poigne de fer. Le regard d'acier de la jeune femme le transperçait littéralement et, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, un puissant sentiment de nostalgie lui rappela sa défunte mère.

Après un instant de silence lourd de sens, Miri quitta la pièce pour rejoindre les autres, lança sur un ton soudainement devenu joyeux :

**Et si on se commandait des pizzas ce soir ?! C'est moi qui invite !**

Eiri, laissé seul avec pour seule compagne sa conscience, se mit à réfléchir sérieusment aux paroles de sa cousine. Evidemment, encore une fois, il ne pouvait que lui donner raison... Pour que la famille qu'il était en train de fonder avec Shuuichi ne risque plus rien, il devrait être celui qui la protègerait. Grâce aux paroles de Miri, il venait de se rendre compte que maintenant plus que jamais, Shuuichi avait besoin de se sentir sécurisé. Et plus tard, ce serait leur fille - ou leur fils - qu'il devrait protéger de toutes ses forces. _Je vais devenir père, bon sang. Mais à quoi je pensais jusqu'à présent ?_ Se dit-il, furieux contre lui-même.

Mais la priorité du moment restait encore d'obtenir le pardon de Shuuichi. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Fort de ses nouvelles résolutions, Eiri rejoignit tout le monde dans le salon, son visage demeurait impassible mais son regard brillait de détermination.

La soirée se passa relativement bien : on aurait presque pu dire qu'ensemble ils avaient diné dans la joie et la bonne humeur, mais contrairement à ses habitudes - et comme il le faisait depuis quelques jours déjà - Shuuichi n'avait pas adressé un seul mot à son mari, malgré les nombreuses tentatives de ce dernier de lancer le dialogue entre eux. Lorsque vers onze heures du soir, leurs invités partirent pour l'hôtel, le couple retrouva son intimité, le moment idéal pour Eiri d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec son jeune époux.

Celui-ci était en train de débarrasser les cartons de pizza vides qui erraient comme des âmes en peines sur la table basse. Eiri lui prit les boîtes des mains et lui dit :

**Tu devrais te reposer, Shuuichi.**

**Je sais que je suis encore convalescent mais je ne suis pas non plus à l'article de la mort, je peux encore faire ça moi-même, **répliqua le chanteur, dont le sourire qu'il avait arboré tout au long de la soirée avec leurs convives s'évapora comme neige au soleil.

**Shuuichi, combien de temps comptes-tu encore me faire la tête comme ça ?**

**A t'entendre parler, on dirait que je suis responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé...**

**Mais il ne s'est rien passé, Shuu, je te le jure ! **S'exclama aussitôt Yuki.

**J'ai l'impression ****d'être revenu au temps où ****on commençait tout juste à sortir ensemble, **rétorqua le musicien.** "Moi, te tromper ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toute façon ? Je n'ai rien ressenti alors c'est bien comme s'il ne s'était rien passé..." **l'imita-t-il en lui reprenant les cartons des mains.

Bien qu'il se dandinait légèrement en marchant, Shuuichi était encore capable de marcher d'un pas déterminé et c'est ainsi qu'il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Agacé de le voir faire sa tête de mule, Eiri le rattrapa par le bras.

**Shuuichi, je n'ai jamais touché cette femme. Je ne l'ai même jamais regardé. Je vous ai toi et le bébé ! Tu crois vraiment que je serais assez bête pour mettre tout ça en danger uniquement pour une nuit avec une guenon pareille ?! **

**Ce ne serait pourtant pas la première fois que tu mets ma patience à l'épreuve de cette façon ! **Lui rappela son petit mari en lui adressa un regard colérique.

**Mais j'ai changé maintenant ! Il n'y a que toi. Il n'y a plus que toi depuis longtemps maintenant.**

À court d'arguments, Eiri se contenta de soutenir le regard accusateur de Shuuichi avant de lâcher son bras qu'il serrait toujours. Le chanteur alla jeter les détritus à la poubelle, se lava les mains et se servit un verre d'eau minérale bien fraîche avec laquelle il avala ses médicaments et ses vitamines. Le romancier le regarda faire, un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahissant au moment où le vit engloutir toutes ces gélules. Il avait beau se plaindre de ce qu'il voulait, Shuuichi était, de loin, le plus désavantagé par la situation : les médicaments, les examens médicaux, les courbatures, les douleurs dans le dos et le ventre... Le moins qu'il pouvait faire pour le soutenir, c'était bien de faire en sorte qu'il garde le moral. Mais même ça, il en était incapable. En plus, il avait même perdu la confiance de son amoureux.

De dépit, Eiri alla prendre une douche. Quant il sortit de la salle de bain, une large serviette blanche autour de la taille, pour rejoindre la chambre et se préparer à aller au lit, il trouva une couverture, un oreiller et un pyjama propre sur le pas de la porte. _Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai... _gronda-t-il intérieurement. Il tapa à la porte et la voix de Shuuichi lui répondit :

**Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à dormir dans le même lit que moi ce soir ?! **

**Shuuichi, jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, un couple partage la même chambre et dort dans ce qu'on appelle le "lit conjugal" ! **

**C'est que tu n'as pas lu le petit astérisque au bas de notre contrat de mariage !**

**Quel astérisque ?! **S'exclama Yuki, agacé.

**Celui qui dit que celui qui a tort doit dormir sur le canapé ! Et estime-toi heureux ! J'aurais pu carrément te jeter dehors, comme tu avais l'habitude de le faire avec moi chaque fois que tu estimais que je te tapais trop sur les nerfs pour qu'on reste sous le même toit, **répliqua Shuuichi dont le sens de la répartie semblait passer au niveau supérieur chaque fois qu'il était contrarié.

N'osant rien ajouter de peur d'aggraver la situation - du genre jeter de l'huile sur le feu - Eiri serra les poings, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de hurler... ou même de pleurer. Hélas, pour ça, il était déjà trop tard : des larmes de frustration et de peine roulaient sur ses joues. Il se pencha et prit ce que Shuuichi avait laissé devant la porte pour lui. Bon Dieu, il se sentait aussi triste qu'un enfant qui vient de perdre son ours en peluche. Il se sentait régresser au niveau émotionnel. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Shuuichi était capable de le rendre aussi faible qu'un bambin, au contraire il avait toujours considéré le jeune homme comme la source de sa force. Mais ce n'était là encore qu'un juste retour de bâton, son karma qui lui faisait payer toutes les méchancetés qu'il avait jadis faites au garçon.

Yuki passa une main dans ses cheveux dorés, fatigué et éprouvé, et se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à ce que son séant touche rudement le sol, serrant naturellement contre son torse la pile de linge soigneusement plié qu'il venait de ramasser. Et il demeura ainsi, à pleurer.

Quelques heures plus tard, Shuuichi qui avait dormi comme un bébé, se réveilla aux alentours de trois heures et demi du matin. Se redressant tant bien que mal dans le lit, il se frotta les yeux avec, au creux du coeur, une sensation étrange de manque. Instinctivement, son regard, maintenant accoutumé à l'obscurité, se tourna vers la place habituelle de son époux dans le lit. Une place vide. _J'avais oublié qu'il dormait sur le canapé ce soir. C'est pour ça que le lit était si froid... _se dit-il avec un petit pincement au coeur.

Finalement, il se leva, l'estomac tiraillé par la faim.

**Je sais que je ne devrais pas grignoter mais bon, une petite boîte de pokkii n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.**

Il enfila ses chaussons et se mit en route pour la cuisine. Mais au moment d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre, il se mit à douter. _Si en passant par le salon je réveille Yuki, il risque de se mettre en colère parce que je ne respecte pas mon régime alimentaire... Oh, et puis merde ! De toute façon je lui fais la gueule, je n'ai pas à me justifier !_ Bien décidé à avoir sa boîte de pokkii, Shuuichi ouvrit la porte aussi silencieusement que possible et se faufila dans le couloir. Cependant, quelque chose dans sa vision périphérique attira son attention et le fit sursauter. Il calma d'abord son petit coeur qui battait la chamade avant de tourner la tête en direction de l'ombre près de la porte de la chambre. Il reconnut aussitôt la silhouette d'Eiri. Il était assis par terre, ses genoux ramenés contre lui, avec pour seul vêtement le drap de bain qu'il avait noué à sa taille en sortant de la douche. Il avait la tête posée sur la pile de linge que Shuuichi avait déposé pour lui devant la chambre et, malgré la pénombre, le jeune chanteur pouvait clairement voir son visage pâle, marqué par les larmes.

Et là, pour sûr, ce n'était pas un pincement au coeur qui le saisit, mais bien une vague de culpabilité. Shuuichi fit de son mieux pour se mettre à genoux près de son mari et, aussi délicatement qu'il put, il lui prit la couverture des mains pour la déposer sur ses épaules.

**Il va attraper la mort à rester comme ça... **marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en posant sa main sur les cheveux d'Eiri d'un geste protecteur. **En plus il ne s'est même pas séché les cheveux comme il faut... **

C'est alors que le romancier gémit dans son sommeil avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de lever vers lui un regard endormi. Le coeur de Shuuichi manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit la douceur sur les traits du blond : dans ses yeux ambrés brillait une innocence que le musicien croyait disparut à jamais avec Kitazawa Yuki. Et comme un arc-en-ciel ou un levé de soleil, ce ne fut qu'un instant éphémère. Eiri cligna des yeux et demanda :

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Quelle heure est-il ?**

**IDIOT !! **S'écria Shuuichi, les larmes aux yeux. **Pourquoi tu n'as pas mis ton pyjama et n'es pas allé dormir sur le canapé avec la couverture que je t'ai donnée ? Tu veux mourir d'une pneumonie et que mon bébé ne connaisse jamais son père, c'est ça ? C'est ta façon de te venger parce que j'ai été un peu méchant ? Mais j'avais pas l'intention de bouder toute ma vie, tu sais ! Je voulais juste que tu comprennes que tu m'avais fait du mal, hein ! En fait, j'ai compris que tu n'avais rien fait avec la voisine ! Alors t'as plus de raison d'attraper la pneumonie et de mourir !**

**Shuuichi, calme-toi, **lui dit simplement Yuki en repoussant la couverture sur ses épaules pour prendre son petit ange dans ses bras.

Il déposa sur son front un léger baiser et attendit un peu que le garçon, maintenant blotti contre lui, reprenne ses esprits.

**Tu es conscient au moins que ton raisonnement final n'a aucun sens ? **Chuchota Eiri à l'oreille de son compagnon. **Pourquoi voudrais-je mourir ? Et pourquoi de toutes les morts possibles choisirais-je de succomber à une pneumonie ? **

Shuuichi fit une petite moue vexée, reniflant bruyamment en essuyant le coin de ses yeux teintés des larmes qu'il n'avait pas laissées couler.

**La seule fin possible pour moi, c'est vieux, tout ridé, avec toi à mes côtés et entouré de nos petits-enfants, **ajouta-t-il sur un ton amusé. **Quoique, la probabilité qu'on me retrouve mort de rire à cause de ta débilité est aussi à prendre en compte.**

**Je te signale que je viens de te pardonner, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de faire le méchant ? **Lui rappela Shuuichi.

Mais pour seule réponse, il n'obtint qu'un baiser. Le premier depuis l'incident... Depuis trop longtemps.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Après août vint septembre. Aucun problème majeur ne s'était déroulé depuis la petite crise traversée par notre petit couple préféré, ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas revu leur _chère _voisine. D'après d'autres habitants de l'immeuble, qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de croiser, elle était partie trois mois à New York pour une série de contrats publicitaires. De toute évidence, les pouvoirs d'intimidation de Seguchi et de Miri combinés n'étaient plus à prouver.

Parce qu'avec le temps qui passe, les saisons changent. Les chaudes températures commençaient à laisser la place à la fraîcheur de l'automne. Et qui dit nouvelle saison dit nouvelle garde-robe pour Shuuichi. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'en tant que Pop Star il était habitué à être vêtu par des stylistes renommés, ou peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'il aimait faire des caprices pour le plaisir de se faire dorloter par son époux, quoiqu'il en soit, Eiri avait encore eu le droit à une séance de shopping dans les boutiques de prêt-à-porter pour femmes enceintes. _Youpi... _fut la seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit au moment où il mit le pied dans le premier magasin et que les têtes de toutes les femmes présentes - autrement dit la quasi-totalité de la clientèle et des vendeuses - se tournèrent vers lui pour le dévorer du regard. Heureusement, l'opiniâtreté et la possessivité de Shuuichi avaient suffi à tenir ces hyènes à l'écart. Heureusement, il avait échappé à la corvée du trousseau pour bébé : Mika et Miri s'étaient chargées de l'accompagner pour ça.

Malgré tout, le plus impressionnant restait l'attitude du chanteur, qui semblait évoluer au fur et à mesure de sa grossesse. En effet, il était tombé dans ce que les spécialistes et les livres sur les femmes enceintes appelaient "la période du grand nettoyage". Tout comme les femelles oiseaux pendant la période d'accouplement préparent leur nid en prévision de la future ponte des oeufs, Shuuichi s'était lancé dans une opération de ménage de fond. À le voir faire, Yuki avait l'impression de le voir préparer leur petit nid d'amour, c'en était presque touchant. Il était même allé jusqu'à forcer Eiri à bouger les meubles pour aspirer, passer la serpillière ou épousseter derrière. Chose tout à fait inutile puisqu'en principe, cet appartement n'était pas le leur et qu'après la venue au monde du bébé, ils devraient rentrer au Japon, dans leur nouvelle maison fraîchement bâtie. M'enfin, tenter d'empêcher Shuuichi de faire ce qu'il voulait, c'était comme essayer de stopper un typhon. En gros, ça avait à peu près autant d'effet qu'un pet dans le vent.

Donc, sous le regard médusé de Yuki, Shuuichi et son énorme ventre s'affairaient à passer la shampouineuse sur la moquette du salon en chantonnant de bon coeur. On se serrait presque cru dans un de ces soap-opéras grandeur nature dans lesquels les personnages sont tous capables de choses abracadabrantes... _Shuuichi regarde trop la télévision, _songea le blond en retournant à son manuscrit.

En effet, sa petite surprise pour Shuuichi et le bébé était en bonne voie : au train où allaient les choses, tout serait fin prêt pour l'arrivée du nourrisson et cette simple pensée faisait sourire Eiri. Même s'il était sûr de ses talents d'écrivain, il s'attaquait là à un style complètement nouveau pour lui alors évidemment, il se sentait un peu anxieux. Ajoutant à cela que la date du jour J approchait maintenant à grand pas, il y avait vraiment de quoi devenir nerveux.

**Je devrais peut-être demander de l'aide à tout le monde pour illustrer le livre... **songea-t-il tout haut.

**Quel livre ? **Interrogea Shuuichi, qui était penché par-dessus son épaule.

S'empressant de cacher son travail, Eiri le foudroya du regard.

**Trop tard, j'ai tout vu ! Même si ça ne me sert pas à grand chose vu que je ne sais pas lire l'anglais... **fit Shuuichi, un peu boudeur.

**Depuis quand ta grosse tête est-elle au-dessus de la mienne ? **

**Depuis dix bonnes minutes je dirais, mais tu étais si concentré que tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien, **répondit le chanteur.** C'est bien mon doudou ça ! Si travailleur ! **S'enthousiasma-t-il.

**À**** l'avenir, abstiens-toi de fouiner dans mon travail. Sinon, je me fâcherai sérieusement, **gronda l'écrivain en se levant de la table de la cuisine à laquelle il s'était installé pour travailler.

**Tu te fâcheras tout rouge ?**

**Oui, c'est ça, tout rouge.**

**Et tes yeux lanceront des éclairs ?**

**S'ils le peuvent, oui, ils lanceront des éclairs.**

**Tant mieux, parce que t'es vraiment beau quant t'es en colère ! **S'exclama Shuuichi en enlaçant son époux malgré l'énorme bosse qui se pressait entre eux.

**C'est quoi ce tablier rose à petits cœurs ? **Grogna Eiri. **Tu ne l'avais pas tout à l'heure.**

**C'est parce que j'ai fait un accroc à celui que tu m'as donné. Quand je suis descendu chercher le courrier tout à l'heure, j'ai croisé la vieille dame qui habite au premier étage - tu sais, celle qui s'habille toujours chez Dior - et quand elle a vu le trou, elle m'a invité chez elle pour me prêter celui que sa petite fille utilise quand elle vient cuisiner pour elle.**

**Et malgré ton énorme ventre, tu arrives à rentrer dedans ? **S'étonna Eiri, un brin moqueur.

**Ooh ! T'es pas obligé de te montrer vexant comme ça, hein ! **S'énerva Shuuichi en s'écartant un peu.

**Baka, je te taquine, tu le vois bien, **répondit le blond en serrant davantage son amant contre lui pour déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux noirs.

Ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pendant un petit moment. C'était si agréable... Puis vint la proposition fatidique :

**Yuki, j'ai envie de faire l'amour... Tu veux bien, dis ?**

Les joues de Yuki s'empourprèrent légèrement à l'idée d'une séance de câlins avec son petit Shuu-chan, surtout que cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils n'avaient rien fait puisque le ventre de Shuuichi était devenu trop imposant au goût d'Eiri. Attention, loin de lui l'idée de penser qu'il n'était plus aussi mignon ou sexy. En fait, pour une raison qu'il ignorait complètement, il se sentait extrêmement attiré par Shuuichi (peut-être que le manque d'activité sexuelle le rendait un peu détraqué sur bord...). Mais la perspective d'avoir des rapports sexuels alors que le bébé se trouvait entre eux le mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Il avait alors l'idée absurde mais dérangeante d'être une espèce de monstre irrespectueux des bonnes mœurs, ou pire encore, un exhibitionniste. _Ce serait comme montrer un film porno à un enfant de maternelle ! _

Alors, comme il le faisait depuis que ces ignobles pensées avaient commencé à lui traverser l'esprit, Yuki tenta de trouver un moyen de détourner l'attention de Shuuichi suffisamment longtemps pour dévier le sujet de la conversation.

**D'après les résumés que j'ai trouvés sur un site web américain, Sharon va tromper Nicolas avec Brad et Ashley va essayer de séduire Victor pour le faire rompre avec Nicky.**

**Quoi ?! Et Danny et Lily ? Que va-t-il leur arriver ?**

**Nicolas lui en veut tellement d'avoir causé la mort de Cassy qu'il va tout faire pour l'envoyer en prison.**

**Kyaaaah ! C'est tellement triste ! Il faut tout de suite que j'aille en discuter avec mes amis du forum officiel français ! **(3)

_Et voilà une bonne chose de faite, _songea le blond en regardant Shuuichi courir vers le salon où il avait laissé son ordinateur portable. Il était vraiment mignon avec son tablier rose, dommage que sa chevelure ne soit plus assortie avec. _Enfin, je me demande si elle va prendre encore longtemps, ma petite technique de diversion..._

Après avoir passé une bonne heure sur Internet, Shuuichi dût avoir oublié son envie de sexe puisqu'il se remit au ménage, s'attaquant cette fois à la salle de bain. Mais, tapie dans l'ombre sommeillait une bête féroce... La bête que l'on appelle communément "le désir". Et Shuuichi n'avait certainement pas dit son dernier mot !

C'est donc le lendemain matin que l'adorable chaton, j'ai nommé Shuuichi-n'abandonnera-jamais-kun **(4) **relança l'assaut sur l'imprenable forteresse Yuki. _D'abord, je dois le mettre en condition ! _Se dit-il comme pour affirmer sa détermination. En réalité, il était déjà sur le pas de la porte, un large plateau bien garni entre les mains. Le chanteur s'était levé tôt pour aller chercher du pain frais et des croissants bien chauds, il était également allé chercher un café à emporter à la boutique French Coffee-Shop du coin pour être sûr que son amoureux aurait un petit-déjeuner parfait. Quant au jus de fruit, c'était celui que son chéri préféré et qu'il était parti acheter à l'épicerie japonaise Chez Kyoko, au premier arrondissement. Ç_a va marcher ! Ça doit marcher ! J'EN AI BESOIN ! JE VEUX DU SEXE !_

Affichant un sourire radieux, le jeune homme entra dans la chambre. Il posa d'abord le plateau sur la commode avant de bondir sur le lit.

**Bonjour, mon amour ! **Lança joyeusement Shuuichi en sautillant comme un écureuil enragé, juste à côté de son amoureux. **Je t'ai préparé ton café, j'ai pressé du jus d'orange et j'ai soudoyé le boulanger pour qu'il me fasse une remise sur les croissants ! Allez ma p'tite marmotte adorée ! **_Bien sûr, c'est un gros mensonge mais ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut lui faire de mal !_

Pour toute réponse, Shuuichi n'obtint qu'un long grognement renfrogné qu'il ignora pour venir se blottir contre l'écrivain de son coeur, qui fourra sa tête entre les oreillers.

**Je t'aime, **susurra-t-il en léchouillant l'oreille gauche de son époux qui rougit instantanément, pour son plus grand plaisir.

_Il est déjà débordant d'affection en temps normal mais alors là c'est carrément "dégoulinant" ! _ Pensa le blond en se retournant pour s'étendre sur le dos et laisser le temps à ses yeux de s'accoutumer à la faible lumière qui filtrait au travers des volets. Shuuichi se pencha au-dessus de lui, un petit sourire adorable aux lèvres. Puis, il descendit du lit, alla chercher le plateau au pas de course et revint auprès de son époux avec le plateau dans les mains. Eiri s'assit pour accueillir le petit déjeuner. Tout y était : le café encore fumant, le grand verre de jus, les croissants... Shuuichi plaça quelques coussins dans le dos de Yuki pour qu'il se sente à l'aise et s'assis à côté de lui pour le regarder manger en silence.

Eiri but un peu de son café avant de s'arrêter net.

**Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon amour ? C'est trop chaud ? Ou pas assez sucré ? Ah ! Je sais ! J'ai oublié le journal ! Je vais le chercher ! **S'emballa Shuuichi, surexcité comme une puce défoncée à l'uranium en se levant pour partir de nouveau.

**Shuuichi ! **Appela Yuki.

**Hai ?!**

**À**** quoi tu joues ? J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui suis enceinte. Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ?**

**Bah, pour te mettre de bonne humeur ! Je sais que c'est beaucoup de travail de t'occuper de moi. Je suis souvent agaçant, surtout en ce moment avec mes sautes d'humeur, alors je fais le seul truc que je sais faire correctement pour te faire plaisir, c'est-à-dire ton petit-déjeuner... Et puis...**

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, évitant scrupuleusement le regard perçant du romancier.

**Et puis quoi ? **S'impatienta Yuki.

**Et puis... Tu... Tu ne me touches plus... Plus du tout... Alors, si je fais tout pour te faire plaisir, je me dis que tu seras peut-être d'assez bonne humeur...**

**Je suis de très bonne humeur, ok ?! Et puis, je te signale que je te laisse te coller à moi à chaque fois que tu en as envie.**

**Mais tu ne me fais plus l'amour ! Tu m'embrasses de moins en moins souvent ! Je te dégoûte à ce point ? **S'énerva Shuuichi en pleurant.

L'œil du blond tiqua. Il posa son plateau sur la table de chevet et prit son mari par la taille pour le faire s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

**Bien sûr que non ! **Se défendit-il en passant ses bras autour du chanteur. **Comment j'aurais pu te mettre enceinte si je te trouvais dégoûtant ?**

**Mais maintenant que j'ai grossi ! **S'exclama Shuuichi en se libérant de l'étreinte de Yuki. **Je te trouve vraiment égoïste. C'est moi qui souffre dans tout ça ! J'ai les jambes lourdes, des coups de fatigue à longueur de temps, je dois me lever chaque nuit pour aller aux toilettes parce que ma vessie se rétrécie, j'ai envie de manger des trucs aussi dégoûtants que du calmar à la romaine sauce chocolat, je suis devenu accro aux Feux de l'Amour et à Britney Spears, le bébé commence à me donner des coups ce qui me fait parfois atrocement mal et pour couronner le tout, mon mari me prive de sexe depuis près de deux mois ! Bordel, Eiri, tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de considération pour ta femme !**

Un long silence s'installa. Yuki était stupéfait par tout ce que venait de lui balancer Shuuichi et aussi, et surtout, par le fait qu'il s'était comparé à une femme. De son côté, le jeune homme regrettait déjà d'avoir hurlé sur son mari et était terrorisé par sa dernière phrase tout particulièrement. Soudain, le blond pouffa de rire.

**Shuu-chan, tu viens de te présenter comme femme ! En public, je peux comprendre que tu le fasses pour préserver notre anonymat mais là... **réussit-il à placer entre deux fous-rires.

Yuki ne savait pas bien si c'était dû au fait qu'il venait à peine de se réveiller ou bien si c'était juste les mimiques de Shuuichi, mais il s'était montré particulièrement sensible face à la détresse du jeune homme. Si sensible en fait qu'il en riait à s'en donner des crampes dans le dos. Evidemment, ce n'était pas pour arranger la situation, bien au contraire : Shuuichi prenait très mal cette réaction plus qu'outrageante. En fait qui n'en ferait pas autant à sa place ? Là, il avait réellement l'impression qu'on se moquait ouvertement de lui et ça lui faisait énormément de peine.

Il se mit donc à pleurer à torrent. Non seulement il s'était humilié tout seul mais en plus Yuki foutait de lui. _Et après ça, on me dit de ne pas me sentir rejeté ! _ Voyant ça, l'écrivain prit son jeune époux dans ses bras et l'enlaça tendrement une nouvelle fois, en lui murmurant :

**Tu es adorable. Et tu es beau. Et si je ne te touche plus c'est parce que... Parce que ça me fait bizarre étant donné que le bébé est là, entre nous... **expliqua-t-il en posant doucement sa main sur le ventre de Shuuichi.

**Mais moi j'ai encore plus envie que d'habitude... Le docteur a dit que c'était normal pour une fe-- enfin, quand on est enceinte quoi... **gémit le chanteur, ayant sciemment évité de prononcer une nouvelle fois le mot "femme".

**Moi aussi ça me manque, mais je préfère attendre. Plus que deux mois à peine... En attendant, je te promets de t'embrasser et de te câliner à chaque fois que tu voudras. Il te suffira de demander.**

**C'est vrai ? **Demanda Shuuichi, séchant ses larmes en souriant déjà de nouveau.

**Oui. Et ne vas plus jamais te mettre dans ta petite tête de nounours que tu es dégoûtant, compris ? Tu es mignon et je dirais même adorablement sexy. Surtout maintenant que tu te dandines en marchant, ** le taquina Eiri.

Le romancier embrassa le chanteur tendrement avant de susurrer :

**Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, Uesugi Shuuichi.**

Puis il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes une fois de plus.

**Je peux manger tes croissants, j'ai un p'tit creux ? **Demanda Shuuichi les yeux en coeur.

**Laisse-m'en un peu, goinfre.**

**Dis, tu trouves vraiment que je ressemble à un nounours ? Tout doux et tout choupi ?**

**Oui, c'est ça, tout doux et machin-truc là...**

_Bon sang, c'est le retour en enfance là ! _Pensa Yuki en finissant son café.

La journée, comme celle d'avant, et toutes les autres depuis quelques temps, Shuuichi s'était activé toute la journée au ménage et Eiri avait travaillé à son projet "top secret" pour la naissance du bébé. Il avait notamment pris contact avec Miri, Hiro et tous leurs proches pour obtenir leur collaboration. Ce ne fut que vers cinq heures le soir et après un bon goûter que le petit couple alla se balader ensemble dans la capitale française. Paris, en fin de journée, était une ville vraiment agréable : une petite promenade sur le Champ de Mars, un tour dans le parc du Trocadéro puis un détour dans les petites rues du huitième arrondissement sur le chemin du retour. À chaque fois qu'ils passaient du temps tous les deux dans la célèbre ville, Shuuichi harcelait son époux pour qu'ils y achètent un pied-à-terre afin de pouvoir y revenir aussi souvent que possible avec leur bébé.

Aussitôt rentrés, vers dix-neuf heures environ, Shuuichi alla se vautrer sur le sofa, épuisé, tandis qu'Eiri se rendait à la cuisine pour préparer à manger. Après avoir mis au four son poulet rôti au citron et au gingembre et fini d'assaisonner sa salade, le romancier rejoignit son époux dans le salon où il le trouva étendu de tout son long, le ventre à l'air, la fenêtre entre-ouverte.

**Andouille, tu vas t'enrhumer, **marmonna-t-il en allant fermer la fenêtre.

Il prit ensuite un plaid qui traînait sur le dossier du canapé et l'étendit sur Shuuichi. Ecouter le léger ronflement de son petit chanteur pendant qu'il faisait une sieste était l'un des moments qu'il aimait le plus dans la journée, celui où il pouvait admirer toute la beauté de son adorable mari dans le calme et la tranquillité.

Avec un petit sourire un brin amer, il repensa à sa conversation du matin avec son époux. Comment avait-il pu se mettre dans la tête qu'il le trouvait dégoûtant ? Kami-sama, il le trouvait si beau et si mignon... Chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui, il était un peu plus amoureux, un peu plus charmé par cet ange. Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis un moment - depuis que son ventre était devenu suffisamment gros pour rappeler à Eiri la présence du bébé en fait - mais ce n'était pas par manque de désir, bien au contraire. En fait, il était littéralement en manque. Serrer le corps nu de son amant contre lui, entendre ses petits gémissements et se délecter des expressions de plaisir et de jouissance sur son visage... C'était une véritable drogue et il avait de plus en plus de mal à s'en passer.

Pourquoi s'entêtait-il donc à refuser à Shuuichi ce que lui-même désirait si ardemment ? Après tout, le docteur Andrée avait, de nombreuses fois, répété qu'il n'y avait strictement aucune contradiction à ce sujet. Selon elle, la majorité des couples continuait à avoir une vie sexuelle normale, il fallait juste adapter les positions à la circonstance et ménager la future maman - ou dans le cas présent, le futur papa. D'accord, le fait de savoir que leur bébé était là, pile poil entre eux, était réellement dérangeant. À dire vrai, le blond avait l'impression d'être indécent ou immoral ne serait-ce que de penser à s'envoyer en l'air en présence d'un enfant.

C'était stupide, certes, mais chaque fois qu'il essayait de se persuader qu'il n'y avait absolument rien de mal à faire l'amour avec son époux enceinte, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer un enfant témoin de sa lubricité sur-développée. Alors il se contentait, depuis, de calmer sa frustration en comptant le nombre de jours qui les séparaient encore de la naissance du petit. Heureusement pour lui, le temps ne semblait pas s'écouler trop lentement, vu qu'il passait ses journées à travailler et à câliner son Shuu-chan.

**Tsss... **fit-il. **C'est idiot et ça fait souffrir Shuuichi. Tant pis, je suis sûr que si on le fait une fois, cette sensation dérangeante passera pour de bon.**

Du bout des doigts, il effleura le visage de son adoré encore endormi. Un nouveau miniscule sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, emprunt de douceur. Shuuichi était tout bonnement mignon comme ça : étendu sur le dos, sa jolie tête noir-corbeau légèrement surélevée par les coussins, sa petite main droite, près de son visage et l'autre posée sur son ventre comme pour protéger leur enfant, ses yeux clos et son visage serein. Eiri se pencha au-dessus de lui, ne souhaitant louper aucune miette de ce spectacle. Comme hypnotisé par son ange, bercé par la mélodie de sa respiration calme et régulière, il ne parvenait plus à en détacher son regard. _Dieu que j'aime le regarder dormir comme ça, _pensa-t-il, ses lèvres avides d'embrasser celles du chanteur.

Avec son index, il suivit le contour de ses lèvres roses et sensuelles, humidifiant inconsciemment les siennes avec sa langue, comme pour se préparer à un baiser. Il s'approcha encore un peu, jusqu'à sentir le parfum fruité et sucré de la fraise qui émanait de sa peau lisse et halée et de sa chevelure douce et brillante. _Un baiser, juste un... _se dit le romancier en rapprochant encore davantage son visage de celui du musicien. Il y a un an à peine, la simple perspective de jouer le prince charmant sur le point de donner un baiser magique à sa demoiselle l'aurait carrément rebuté et il serait parti s'enfermer dans son bureau. D'ailleurs, jamais il n'aurait pris une telle initiative à l'époque, c'était toujours Shuuichi qui le tannait pour qu'il soit romantique et dans quatre-vingt-quinze pourcents des cas, il refusait catégoriquement. Là, c'était presque naturel d'agir de cette façon avec son amant. Bien sûr, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter l'embarras dans lequel il se retrouverait si quelqu'un le surprenait dans cette situation...

Il était déjà suffisamment proche pour pouvoir sentir le souffle chaud et moite de Shuuichi contre son visage. Il ferma les yeux et tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser...

**Yuki... Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ton visage si prêt du mien ? **

**T'as le don de couper les gens dans leur élan, toi, **ronchonna Eiri, en ouvrant les yeux, conscient qu'il rougissait déjà un peu.

Shuuichi ne sembla pas le remarquer, trop occupé à se frotter les yeux avec les petits poings.

**J'ai senti ton odeur dans mon sommeil, ça m'a réveillé... **expliqua-t-il en tournant ses magnifiques yeux violets vers son amoureux.

Eiri, bien que Shuuichi se soit réveillé, était encore prisonnier de l'envoûtement. Sans un mot, il combla le minuscule espace qui séparait encore sa bouche de celle du chanteur et offrit un baiser tout ce qu'il y a de doux et de tendre à ce garçon qui l'avait ensorcelé. Un baiser pur, et oserait-on dire "chaste" - quand on parle de Yuki, on n'est jamais vraiment sûr de pouvoir utiliser un tel mot - dans lequel le blond déversa tout son amour pour sa moitié, exactement comme le lui avait appris Shuu. Ce dernier, agréablement surpris, pressa davantage ses lèvres contre celles de son époux. L'espace d'un quart de seconde, le cliché de la Belle au Bois Dormant revint à l'esprit de Yuki mais il le repoussa vite fait : le bonheur sans nom qu'il éprouvait aux côtés de Shuuichi n'avait strictement rien de comparable avec une romance à la Disney ou à un roman fleur bleue. Même si, en cette instant, leur couple semblait tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée, d'aucun savait très bien qu'ils avaient travaillé dur pour obtenir ces petits instants de paix.

Se rassurant dans cette idée que leur amour était unique, Eiri approfondit leur baiser. Le charme demeurait toujours, bien que leur échange devenait plus passionné. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs passa son bras gauche autour du cou de son mari et posa sa main droite sur son visage, caressant sa joue. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient vouloir mettre un terme à ce baiser. Eiri, quant à lui, enlaçait Shuuichi avec ses bras autour de sa taille, faisant bien attention de ne pas trop s'appuyer sur son ventre tout rond.

Finalement à court d'air, les deux amants durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. Le romancier fixait son époux avec satisfaction tandis que le regard de celui-ci était encore incertain, son esprit sans doute encore perdu dans ses rêves, ne parvenant pas vraiment à en distinguer la réalité. Mais Yuki pouvait remarquer autre chose dans ces yeux violets. Quelque chose qu'on appelle la luxure. Ses adorables joues étaient teintées de rouge et comme s'il avait honte, il détourna le regard en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. L'écrivain l'observa, curieux de savoir pourquoi son Shuuichi agissait de cette façon. Et comme pour répondre à sa question, il serra une main sur son coeur et glissa l'autre vers son entre-jambe.

**Yuki... **dit-il faiblement, tournant vers le romancier un regard assombri par le désir et humide de larme. **J'ai envie. J'ai tellement envie...**

Et une larme roula sur sa joue en même temps qu'un sanglot lui échappa. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils et penchant la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant absolument rien du comportement de son amoureux, Eiri demanda :

**Pourquoi tu pleures, Shuu ?**

**Parce que... Parce que tu refuses toujours... J'ai envie de toi, Yuki...**

Alors avec un sourire amusé et légèrement sadique sur les bords, le blond déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres tremblantes de chagrin.

**T'es méchant, Yuki, **murmura Shuuichi. **Tu fais exprès de faire ça pour que je sois excité et après tu vas me dire que tu veux pas...**

**C'est toi qui es méchant, Shuu-chan, **répondit l'écrivain. **A**** t'entendre, n'importe qui penserait que je suis un bien mauvais mari. Alors je vais devoir te montrer que tu as tort en accomplissant mon devoir conjugal, tu n'es pas d'accord, mon amour ?**

Il joignit le geste à la parole en caressant le contour de son visage. Il ajouta au creux de son oreille :

**Et puis... Moi aussi j'ai terriblement envie de toi.**

Et sur ce, il se leva et prit Shuuichi dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à la chambre.

**Pourquoi on ne fait pas ça simplement sur le canapé ? **S'enquit le jeune homme, lové au creux des bras vigoureux de son amant.

Visiblement, il était particulièrement pressé de rattraper le temps perdu.

**Parce que si on doit le faire, je veux que ce soit correctement. Et pour ça, on aura besoin de place. **

**Je pouvais aussi me mettre à quatre pattes, ça aurait suffit, tu sais.**

**Mais tu aurais vite été fatigué, **lui expliqua Eiri en l'installant sur le lit. **Je veux que tu sois à ton aise et allongé. Et je vais faire en sorte de me faire pardonner pour t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps. On va même utiliser des positions qu'on n'avait encore jamais essayées, **affirma le blond avec un sourire coquin qui fit rougir son époux jusqu'aux oreilles.

Et là-dessus, il déboutonna sa chemise et alla fermer les volets et alluma l'halogène au minimum de sa puissance afin de tamiser l'éclairage de la pièce. Puis il quitta la chambre, laissant un Shuuichi abasourdi et tout émoustillé. _Alors on va faire l'amour, finalement ? Pour de vrai de vrai de vrai ? Kyah ! On va faire des cochonneries ! Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas pris ! Et, en plus, il va faire très attention à moi ! ... ... Mais alors, pouquoi il est parti ? _Se dit-il.

C'est alors que revint Eiri, avec, sur un plateau, deux bouteilles d'eau bien fraîche et une barquette de fraises, deux boîtes de pokkii au chocolat et de la chantilly.

**Yuki ? C'est pour quoi faire tout ça ?**

**J'ai bien l'intention de m'y donner à coeur joie et de dépasser ma performance de notre nuit de noces. Donc l'eau, c'est pour nous désaltérer et le reste, en cas de petit creux, **annonça son homme avec un sourire séducteur - le sourire qu'il n'adressait d'habitude qu'à ses fans hystériques.

Sa démarche assurée de prédateur, tandis qu'il approchait du lit après avoir déposé l'eau et la nourriture au pied de la table de chevet, eut le mérite de rendre Shuuichi complètement dingue. Son petit coeur battait si fort qu'il le sentait battre contre ses tempes et il devait lutter pour réprimer un violent saignement de nez. Le chanteur attendait sagement son mari au milieu du lit, son index dans sa bouche et un sourire excité aux lèvres, ses hanches se dandinant d'impatience.

**Mon amoureux va me faire l'amour... Nanana... **chantonna-t-il en accueillant Eiri à bras ouverts tandis qu'il grimpait lui aussi sur le lit. **Mon amoureux va me faire chanter ce soir... Mmh mmh... **

**Je comptais, en fait, te faire crier de plaisir, mais si tu peux chanter en jouissant alors d'accord... **se moqua Eiri en montant sur le lit à son tour.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent de nouveau tandis que leurs mains vagabondaient sur leurs corps dans le seul but de procurer à l'autre des caresses et du plaisir. Et une chose était sûre, du plaisir, ils s'en donneraient encore dans les heures à suivre.

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Ndla : (1) **Bishou-couple, néologisme made in Patou : couple de beaux mecs, héhé !** (2) **Le suffixe "-tan" est une forme polie de "-chan" et il est presque exclusivement utilisé pour les filles. **(3) **Vous l'aurez compris, je parle ici des Feux de l'Amour. Désolé pour le spoiler, mais les faits énoncés vont en effet bientôt arriver (Quoi ? Non ! Je ne suis pas fan du tout !). **(4) **Joli clin d'œil à Miss Anissina Von Kafernikov dans Kyou Kara Maoh et à ses inventions loufoques toutes plus ridicules les uns que les autres ! N'empêche, heureusement qu'ils ont commencé une nouvelle saison parce que KKM, on aime (Pfff, la vieille rime à deux balles !).

**Notes : **Yo ! Ca faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon, maintenant vous vous sentez sans doutes soulagés : Yuki et Shuuichi se sont réconciliés, héhé ! Autre point important, vous avez découvert que notre romancier préféré était en train d'écrire un livre pour son enfant - même si je suis sûre que vous vous en doutiez un peu aux vues des indices évidents dans les précédents chapitres. Quant au manque de logique, c'est dû au petit cerveau de Shuuichi qui n'arrive pas à tenir des propos cohérents... On va mettre ça sur le compte des hormones, lol. J'espère que mon emploi du temps me permettra de finir cette fic relativement vite car, comme vous savez, nous arrivons désormais à la fin : la naissance est pour bientôt. Fille ou garçon ? Ça reste à voir, n'est-ce pas. J'avais une super idée de prénom pour le bébé mais il se trouve que je l'ai retrouvé dans une autre fic Mpreg, du coup, si je l'utilisais, j'aurais l'impression de plagier. Du coup, je suis ouverte à vos propositions. Prénoms mixtes, féminins ou masculins, sortez-moi tout ce qui vous passe par la tête. Merci encore de me suivre avec autant d'intérêt, je vous adore mes chers lecteurs ! A bientôt.

**Lexique :**

Shizuka ni (shinasai / shiro) : Silence ! Calmez-vous ! (L'utilisation du "shiro" est réservée à l'usage des hommes, et celle de "shinasai" est pour un langage plus féminin. Les deux servent à amplifier la notion d'impératif, d'ordre.)

Byôin : Hôpital (A ne pas confondre avec "biyoin", qui signifie "salon de coiffure")

Kakkoi : Classe ! Cool ! (en gros c'est "Wah, trop beaaaaauuuuu !", pour décrire un homme)


	17. Alerte !

**Titre :** Des surprises à la pelle.

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Bêta : **Celikwi.

**Source :** Gravitation.

**Genre :** Yaoi, Romance, Humour, Shounen-ai, Mpreg, Lemon.

**Rating :** M.

**Pairing :** Yuki Eiri / Shindou Shuuichi.

**Disclaimer :** Gravitation appartient à Maki Murakami. J'ai ajouté quelques OC en plus de Miri : Kendra Robins ainsi que Salomé et Séphora.

**Notes : **Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici ENFIN (remarquez comme je souligne l'importance du mot "enfin") le chapitre 17. Il aura pris son temps pour venir s'ajouter aux seize autres mais pardonnez-lui, il a fait de son mieux, lol. J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira car j'ai réellement eu du mal à mettre en place les différents éléments : c'est l'anarchie dans mon cerveau, j'ai l'impression qu'il va finir par griller. Enfin, merci de me soutenir avec toujours autant d'entrain, j'adore recevoir vos reviews ! Bonne lecture.

**PS : **Je dédie ce chapitre à ma sœurette, Kikwi-chan. Mais aussi à tous ceux qui ont eu la patience de m'encourager avec une ch'tite review.

_**Chapitre 17 : Alerte !**_

Le mois d'octobre commençait bien pour Eiri et Shuuichi. Ayant repris leurs activités conjugales, les tensions sexuelles étaient retombées comme un soufflet au fromage. Ajoutons à cela que la future maman avait passé sa phase "fée du logis" : après avoir récuré l'appartement jusque dans les moindres recoins, le petit musicien avait semblé suffisamment satisfait du résultat. Le blond quant à lui en avait eu plus que marre de devoir porter des lunettes de soleil en intérieur pour éviter d'être aveuglé par le parquet reluisant, les murs blanchis ou les bibelots miroitants. (ndb : c'était des Ray-Ban, je suppose ?)

Tohma, Mika et Miri étant retournés au Japon, Yuki était sûr de ne plus les avoir dans les pattes jusqu'au terme de la grossesse de Shuuichi, autrement dit le mois suivant. Même le chanteur ne le collait plus autant, préférant se balader çà et là dans Paris, accompagné de Salomé et Séphora, les deux étudiantes en Japonais que sa cousine avait recruté pour être leurs guides dans la capitale française. Ainsi, il pouvait disposer de lui-même et s'affairer tranquillement à la confection de son cadeau pour le bébé. Plus il avançait dans sa réalisation et plus il sentait son cœur se serrer d'angoisse : il n'avait de cesse de se demander si ça allait plaire à sa fille - ou à son fils - et surtout comment Shuuichi allait le prendre.

Il fallait bien dire que jusqu'à présent, les seules œuvres qu'il avait dédicacées étaient pour son petit cœur. Comment le garçon verrait-il le fait que celui-ci soit pour leur enfant. " Il sera aux anges" lui avaient assuré tous ceux à qui il avait posé la question. Mais Eiri admettait volontiers qu'en matière d'analyse de sentiments, il ne valait pas une cacahouète. S'il était capable d'écrire des romans à l'eau de rose tous plus dégoulinants d'affection et de mots flan-flan les uns que les autres et, même après avoir passé trois ans auprès de Shuuichi à développer une certaine sensibilité, il demeurait aussi ignorant de ce genre de choses qu'un enfant de maternelle. Il en venait donc à se demander si Shuuichi ne serait pas un chouïa jaloux du bébé... **(1)** Après tout, lui aussi se la jouait bien souvent en gamin de cinq ans dont le comportement était difficile à cerner et à prévoir.

Enfin, il avait mis tout son cœur à l'ouvrage alors il se disait que quoi qu'il arrive, son mari serait au moins heureux pour ça.

Il avait bientôt fini la rédaction, il lui restait encore l'étape de la correction puisil devait améliorer ce qui devait l'être avant de donner le tout à Mizuki pour qu'elle le fasse réécrire par des calligraphes professionnels. Ensuite, on ajouterait les illustrations faites à la main par l'ensemble des membres de la famille.

Avec un sourire fier du travail accompli, Eiri retira ses lunettes de lecture (sûrement des Ray-Ban aussi !) et admira son propre dessin. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs heures de persévérance et plusieurs tentatives ratées pour obtenir un tel résultat. On pouvait le critiquer autant qu'on le voulait, on ne pouvait malgré tout lui nier cette qualité qu'il possédait : cette minutie et cet amour du travail bien fait qui faisait de lui le grand auteur qu'il était. Surtout que ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire que d'acheter le matériel à dessin dans le dos de Shuuichi et, pire encore, de dessiner sans qu'il ne le voit. Mais le principal c'était que Mizuki, de passage à Paris pour parler avec lui du projet qui venait de lui être attribué par le directeur de la maison d'édition, récupérerait au passage le fruit de son dur labeur.

Le romancier, attablé au salon, se balança légèrement sur sa chaise pour jeter un regard à l'horloge de la cuisine. Shuuichi ne rentrerait pas avant une ou deux bonnes heures, ce qui lui laissait le temps de faire une petite pause café avant de reprendre le travail. Il s'étira longuement avant de se lever pour rejoindre sa grande copine la cafetière, dont il se servit une tasse. Il ajouta un sucre et touilla un peu mais, alors qu'il portait le noir breuvage à ses lèvres, l'interphone se mit à sonner. D'abord deux trois coups, puis dix de plus.

**Quel est l'idiot qui s'acharne comme ça ? **Gronda-t-il pour lui-même.

Il songea un instant à Shuuichi, qui aurait oublié ses clés - la probabilité qu'il soit l'idiot en question était plutôt grande, il fallait bien l'admettre - mais un coup d'œil à la console dans l'entrée et il remarqua que le trousseau de son compagnon n'était plus là : il l'avait donc avec lui. Dans ce cas-là, la question "qui est l'abruti qui sonne chez moi comme un bourrin ?" était encore d'actualité pour Eiri qui finit par décrocher. C'était ça ou l'insupportable sonnerie électronique continuerait de se faire entendre et ça, il n'en avait pas tellement envie.

**Quoi ?! **S'exclama-t-il en français - oui, il avait fait l'effort d'apprendre quelques mots de cette langue avec Shuuichi-sensei (principalement dans le but de passer un peu de temps avec son petit chanteur pour éviter que celui-ci ne se sente encore une fois délaissé).

**Oh oh ! Kikoeru ka ? Furansugo hanaseru, aniki wa ! Furansujin mitai ! **Entendit-il à l'autre bout. (Ho ho ! T'entends ça ? Il parle français, mon frangin ! On dirait un frenchy !)

**Dame wa yo, Tatsuha-kun ! ****Eiri-san wa kimi no ani nano ! Yasashiku shinakya ! **Fit une voix féminine qui semblait étrangement familière aux oreilles de l'écrivain. (C'est pas bien, ça, Tatsuha-kun ! Eiri-san est ton frère ! Tu devrais être gentil !)

Évidemment, le blond avait immédiatement reconnu son frère mais il n'était pas certain d'avoir réussi à mettre un nom sur la voix de la demoiselle qui l'accompagnait. Mais il ne prit pas le risque de faire attendre davantage l'abruti fini qui lui servait de benjamin de peur que ce dernier ne recommence à s'acharner sur le bouton comme l'ahuri qu'il était. Une fois la porte de l'immeuble ouverte, il put entendre les deux voix résonner dans la cour qui servait de parking aux habitants du bâtiment. Il alla donc au balcon dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la jeune fille que Tatsuha avait ramené avec lui.

Légèrement penché par-dessus la balustrade, il reconnut malgré la hauteur la fine silhouette et la chevelure châtain de Maiko Shindou. _Eh bien, c'est Shuuichi qui va être content... _se dit Eiri en se grattant le derrière du crâne d'un air songeur. Enfin, d'un autre côté, même s'il était plus ou moins content de voir sa belle-sœur, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en dire autant de l'autre raté de moine. Et surtout, il avait espéré pouvoir être un peu tranquille avec son petit mari après le départ des deux psychopathes - j'entends par là psychopathes Thomas et Miri - et de sa frangine devenue un boudin sur talons aiguilles. Et ce n'était certainement pas avec deux ados sur les bras qu'ils pourraient être "tranquilles".

Lorsque finalement on frappa à la porte, il traîna de la patte jusqu'à l'entrée : il avait autant envie d'ouvrir à Tatsuha que de se jeter du haut de la tour Eiffel. (ndb : je suis sûre que Shuu sera en bas pour le rattraper)

**Eiri-nii-san ! **S'exclama Maiko en se jetant dans ses bras.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi familière avec lui. Ce n'était pas spécialement désagréable, simplement, ça lui faisait assez bizarre de serrer une fille dans ses bras après tout ce temps passé à être fidèle à son Shuuichi. Et puis, Maiko ne s'était jamais montrée aussi entreprenante avec lui, à croire que vivre à Kyoto, si près de Tatsuha, l'avait un peu décoincée. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et la jeune fille lui dit :

**Je suis vraiment heureuse de te revoir ! Ça fait si longtemps ! **Lança-t-elle, enthousiaste.

Le passage au tutoiement n'était pas passé inaperçu du point de vue du romancier. Certes, il avait souvent insisté pour que la jeune fille se montre moins réservée avec lui du fait de leur nouveau lien de parenté par alliance. Mais l'embrassade, puis le "tu", ça faisait beaucoup d'un coup.

**Oui, plusieurs mois, **approuva le blond.

**Alors, **demanda son petit frère en entrant à la suite de Maiko, les bras chargés de bagages, **elle est où la future maman ?!**

**Shuu est parti se promener. Dis-moi, je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez monté vos valises ?**

**C'est évident, non ?! On ne va pas payer l'hôtel alors qu'on peut squatter chez toi - ou plutôt chez Miri - à l'œil ! **Répondit le brun.

**Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui vous paye l'hôtel, alors déguerpissez ! Oust !**

**Allez, aniki ! Fais pas ton méchant, alors que je sais très bien qu'on t'a manqué. **

**Maiko m'a un peu manqué en effet, mais toi, c'est une autre histoire ! **Répliqua le blond qui les guidait malgré tout jusqu'au salon après avoir refermé la porte derrière eux.

**De toute façon, Shuuichi ne te laissera jamais nous mettre à la porte ! Il a beaucoup plus l'esprit de famille que toi ! Quand j'y pense, j'ai vraiment du mal à t'imaginer papa. T'es pas assez gentil pour ça ! **Le taquina le bonze en s'esclaffant.

Il laissa les bagages près du canapé avant de se laisser tomber dessus. Maiko quant à elle, proposa poliment :

**Tu veux que j'aille préparer du thé, Eiri-nii-san ?**

**Euh, si tu veux, **accepta-t-il. **Tu arriveras à trouver ce que tu cherches ?**

**Oui, oui. Je me débrouillerai très bien, **affirma-t-elle en quittant déjà la pièce.

Eiri la regarda s'éloigner avant de lui lancer :

**Euh... Maiko, par là c'est le cagibi.**

**Ah ? Ahahaha ! C'est vrai, pardon ! ** Fit-elle, gênée, avant de suivre le regard de son beau-frère qui lui indiquait la porte de la cuisine.

Lorsqu'elle eut disparu dans l'autre pièce, les deux frères restèrent un moment dans le silence. Ce ne fut que le bruit des portes de placards s'ouvrant et se fermant et le tintement de quelques récipients s'entrechoquant qui rompirent le calme ambiant. Ce fut Tatsuha qui décida de briser la glace et de lancer la conversation :

**Elle est moins prude, tu ne trouves pas ?**

**C'est vrai, mais je pense que c'est sa véritable personnalité. C'est juste qu'elle était trop polie pour nous la montrer. ** Remarqua Eiri. **Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici, vous deux ? Elle n'a pas cours, elle ? Et comment avez-vous payé les billets d'avion ?**

**Bah ça faisait un moment que Maiko et moi voulions vous rendre visite mais elle avait ses cours et moi j'étais... occupé. Mais bon, quand Mika et Tohma sont revenus, on s'est dit qu'il serait peut-être temps de venir parce que ce n'est pas une fois que Shuu-chan aura accouché qu'on pourra profiter de Paris, surtout que vous serez déjà sur le chemin du retour pour Tokyo, **expliqua Tatsuha. **Alors c'est Tohma, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, qui nous a offert les billets. Et en première classe s'il te plait ! Pour la fac de Maiko, il a aussi demandé une dispense exceptionnelle pour raisons familiales. Du coup, on reste seulement pour dix jours.**

**Dix jours de trop, ouais... **marmonna son aîné. **Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par "occupé" ?**

**Qui ? Moi ? Rien, rien, **fit le brun en jetant un coup d'œil au balcon. **Il fait plutôt beau pour un mois d'octobre, c'est cool Paris !**

**Fais pas l'innocent, tu ne sais absolument pas mentir. Si tu tiens à pioncer ici ce soir, je te conseille de répondre.**

**B-Bon... En vérité... Je... **

Entendre Tatsuha balbutier, voire même bégayer, n'augurait rien qui vaille. En fait, il y avait même de quoi en avoir des frissons dans le dos. Car si certains pouvaient trouver cette gêne - cette hésitation - adorable, quiconque connaissant un tant soit peu le jeune moine pouvait déjà voir la catastrophe que cette misérable tentative de cute-attitude cachait. Haussant un sourcil, dubitatif, Eiri écouta les justifications de son petit frère.

**Ce que... Bon... En fait... Je... Tu vois...**

**Ta gueule, **le coupa finalement le blond en se massant les tempes.

Eiri prit plusieurs profondes inspirations avant de lever ses iris ambre d'un air exaspéré vers son benjamin.

**Arrête d'essayer de noyer le poisson, tu me prends pour une truite ou quoi ? **

**Non, je n'oserais jamais, aniki, **assura Tatsu.

**Ben voyons. Lâches le morceau avant que je ne te bazarde par la fenêtre.**

Ce fut au tour du plus jeune Uesugi d'inspirer un bon coup, visiblement pour se donner du courage. Du point de vue d'Eiri, ça sentait l'aveu de grosse connerie.

**Avant, promets de ne pas me tuer. Et aussi de ne rien dire à Shuuichi, je préfère le faire moi-même.**

**J'te promets que dalle, surtout que ça sent le coup fourré ton histoire, **grogna Yuki en adressant un regard soupçonneux à son interlocuteur, qui déglutit bruyamment.

**S'il te plaît, aniki. Sérieux. Shuuichi est enceinte et tout alors... Enfin, promets, c'est tout.**

**J'te promets de ne rien dire à Shuu mais je ne garantis absolument pas que tu ressortiras d'ici vivant.**

Tatsuha se décida à faire son annonce :

**Je sors plus ou moins avec Maiko depuis trois mois alors j'me suis mis à bosser pour pouvoir l'entretenir, tu vois... C'est que, elle le mérite et tout alors... **

Surpris par cette révélation, Eiri ne dit d'abord rien. _Je croyais que c'était pour le p'tit Fujisaki qu'elle en pinçait... _remarqua-t-il. _Bah, ces gamins changent vraiment d'avis comme de chaussettes !_

Après un nouveau silence, il demanda :

**Plutôt plus ou plutôt moins ?**

**Plutôt plus, **répondit Tatsuha d'un air piteux.

Le premier désir de Yuki aurait été de frapper son abruti de frère jusqu'à ce que sa cervelle se transforme en bouillie et coule par ses oreilles et ses narines mais, après un instant d'intense réflexion, il choisit de s'abstenir. Une telle réaction n'aurait eu pour résultat que de bouleverser Shuuichi : imaginez un peu sa réaction lorsqu'il rentrerait pour trouver le salon qu'il avait mis tant de temps à astiquer repeint avec le sang de son beau-frère... N'empêche que le romancier aurait volontiers dévissé la tête de son frère pour shooter dedans et pourquoi pas entamer une carrière de footballeur ?!

Eiri observa attentivement Tatsuha : ce dernier avait les yeux baissés sur ses pieds, une expression de sincérité sur le visage. S'il ne le connaissait pas si bien, l'écrivain aurait pu jurer que l'adolescent se sentait réellement coupable d'avoir défloré la pure et douce Maiko. Surtout lui qui n'était pas connu pour sa constance et sa délicatesse. Serrant les dents pour se retenir de hurler sur son frangin, Yuki demanda :

**Trois mois, tu dis ? Et tu as été fidèle tout ce temps ?! **

**Ça me surprend au moins autant que toi mais oui. Maiko n'a rien à voir avec les autres, ce n'est pas une fille qu'on voudrait blesser mais plutôt une qu'on souhaiterait protéger plus que tout. Et... j'crois que j'suis amoureux...**

**Tu crois ou tu es sûr ? Parce qu'il y a quand même une légère différence. Et puis, où est passée ton adoration pour ce gogole des Nittle Grasper ?**

**Olah olah ! Qui tu traites de gogole ?! Je t'interdis de dire du mal de mon Ryuu-chan, c'est compris ?!!! **S'emporta aussitôt Tatsuha.

Cette réaction exubérante, voire exagérée, contrastait carrément avec le sérieux apparent qu'avait affiché le jeune bonze encore une seconde avant. Et, bizarrement, malgré l'impressionnante véhémence de cette dernière déclaration, elle semblait bien vaine et vide de sens en comparaison avec l'attitude sobre dont il avait fait preuve pour annoncer sa relation avec Maiko.

**C'est bon, fermes-la deux minutes, **lança Eiri en tirant de la poche de son pantalon une chuppa au citron qu'il décacheta et enfourna sous le regard ahuri de son cadet.

Mais avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de placer une remarque désobligeante au sujet des nouvelles habitudes gourmandes de son grand frère, Maiko débarqua dans le salon avec un plateau de trois tasses, une théière et une assiette de biscuits.

**Désolée, j'ai été un peu longue mais j'ai eu du mal avec les plaques à induction. L'électroménager de cet appart' ressemble aux gadgets d'une navette spatiale ! Dit-elle en déposant le plateau sur la table basse.**

**C'est pas grave, **assura Eiri, **on a eu de quoi meubler la conversation, **ajouta-t-il l'air de rien, bien que son ton soit chargé de sous-entendus.

**Ah vraiment ? Tatsuha-kun t'a raconté comment il avait réussi à feinter l'attention d'une demi-douzaine de fans du groupe SID pour leur sucrer leurs badges VIP sous le nez ?**

**Non, pas encore. Cependant j'ai le sentiment que ça s'est terminé en course poursuite ou en bagarre.**

**Un peu des deux à vrai dire, **rit Maiko. **D'abord on a couru sur près d'un kilomètre dans les rues d'Osaka - là où avait lieu le concert - et après en avoir semé quatre, Tatsuha s'est battu avec les deux derniers avant de rejoindre le bar où on devait retrouver le groupe. C'était plutôt impressionnant, même si je ne lui ai toujours pas pardonné son accès de cleptomanie.**

**Je me suis déjà excusé mille fois, **se défendit Tatsuha d'un air désinvolte. **Et puis on s'était mis d'accord pour dire que tu avais passé une bonne soirée au final.**

**Bah, du moment que tu ne recommences pas...**

La jeune fille alla s'asseoir, à côté de Tatsuha évidemment. Chacun prit sa tasse et commença à la siroter quand Eiri dit :

**Je ne sais vraiment pas comment Shuuichi réagira quand il apprendra pour vous deux. Il est toujours enclin à de fortes sautes d'humeur : il pourrait tout aussi bien fondre en larmes, sauter de joie ou simplement s'évanouir. Le pire serait encore qu'il se montre violent et foute son poing dans la tronche de Tatsu.**

Cette dernière perspective le fit sourire.

**Je sais qu'il est plus que probable que mon frère prenne la nouvelle assez mal mais il n'irait certainement pas jusqu'à frapper quelqu'un, **affirma Maiko en finissant sa tasse avant de prendre un petit gâteau.

**N'en sois pas si sûre, Maiko-chan. Shuu est capable de tout et surtout du pire. Surtout qu'il connait assez bien les mauvaises habitudes de ton nouveau petit ami... **

**Pourriez-vous arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? Merci ! ** Râla le principal concerné. **Je sais que Shuu le prendra très mal et ce sera certainement mérité. Mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'il m'autorise à fréquenter Maiko.**

**Dis donc ! Depuis quand j'ai besoin de l'autorisation de mon frère pour sortir avec un garçon ? **s'énerva la jeune fille.

**Depuis que tu as choisi de fréquenter le mien, **rétorqua Eiri. **Je ne crois pas que tu saches tout des déviances auxquelles s'est livré Tatsu ou des bêtises qu'il a faites, mais je t'assure qu'il vaut mieux que Shuu soit d'accord. Je ne pense pas qu'il irait jusqu'à se mettre entre vous, ce n'est pas son genre. Simplement, il tient à te protéger avant tout parce qu'il tient énormément à toi.**

**Et puis, tant que je n'aurais pas son accord - même si je sais que de toute façon il ne refusera pas qu'on se voit parce qu'il est trop gentil pour ça - j'aurais l'impression d'être une sorte de hors-la-loi, **renchérit Tatsuha. **Avec toi, je tiens à faire les choses comme il faut.**

**Ça m'a l'air très sérieux entre vous, **remarqua l'écrivain. **Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je plaiderai en ta faveur, sale gamin, **s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant le regard plein d'espoir que lui avait lancé son frère.

Un bruit de clé qui tourne dans la serrure attira l'attention de tous sur le couloir de l'entrée. Visiblement, Shuuichi était de retour et, à en juger par ses joyeux fredonnements, il était d'assez bonne humeur, ce qui faciliterait sans doute l'annonce de la "bonne" nouvelle. Lorsque le petit musicien apparut, deux ou trois sacs de shopping dans les bras, un large sourire s'étirait sur son visage.

**Yuki ! Tu vas adorer ce que j'ai trouvé pour le bébé ! Comme tu es persuadé que ce sera une fille, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur les robes et j'ai pas pu résister !**

**Alors comme ça, tu voudrais que ce soit une fille, aniki, **railla Tatsuha, s'attirant le regard foudroyant de son frère.

**Fermes-la.**

Aussitôt, Shuuichi bondit dans le salon : bien que la voix de son époux et celle de son beau-frère se ressemblent énormément, il avait immédiatement reconnu Tatsuha à ses intonations si particulières. De toute façon, Eiri avait toujours cette petite touche de profondeur dans la gorge quand il parlait, si sexy...

En voyant sa sœur et le frère de Yuki assis sur le canapé, le chanteur eut du mal à contenir son excitation et sa voix. D'ailleurs, si son ventre n'avait pas été aussi énorme, il se serait littéralement jeté sur les deux nouveaux venus. Au lieu de ça, il se dandina comme une danseuse hawaïenne jusqu'à ses visiteurs pour les embrasser. Maiko et Tatsuha se levèrent pour recevoir le jeune homme dans leurs bras.

**Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! **s'exclama-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.**Ça me fait si plaisir de vous voir ici.**

**Toi aussi, nii-chan, tu m'as vraiment beaucoup manqué ! ** Lui répondit sa sœur. **Mais ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer comme ça, hein !**

**Je pleure si j'veux, d'abord ! ** Lui rétorqua Shuu avant de se tourner vers Tatsu. **Et toi, j'espère que tu as bien pris soin de ma précieuse petite sœur, **ajouta-t-il à son attention après l'avoir brièvement étreint - Shuuichi savait d'expérience qu'il ne valait mieux pas tenter le Diable en restant trop longtemps à proximité des mains baladeuses de Tatsuha.

Une espèce de tension s'installa après la remarque du musicien. Maiko aurait voulu tout dire de but en blanc maintenant, mais elle savait que son frère n'était pas en état d'entendre les choses aussi brutalement. De son côté, Tatsuha se sentait tellement coupable que le courage qu'il avait amassé en venant à Paris en prévision de cet instant semblait s'être dissout dans l'air aussi rapidement qu'un cachet effervescent dans un fond de verre. Seul Eiri gardait le sourire.

**Je t'assure que j'ai bien fait attention à elle. Aucun garçon n'ose plus l'approcher, maintenant, **fit Tatsuha, mal-à-l'aise.

**C'est pas plus mal comme ça, **s'en réjouit la future maman.

**Nii-chan ! ** S'insurgea Maiko. **Pourquoi ai-je la désagréable impression que tu refuses catégoriquement que je fréquente un garçon ?!**

**Peut-être parce que ton dernier petit ami, cet idiot de binoclard que tu fréquentais au lycée, t'a largué aussitôt qu'il a eu la confirmation de son acceptation à Tôdai. Si même un abruti pareil n'est pas fichu de te rendre heureuse alors aucun garçon ne le sera !**

**S'il te plaît, ne juges pas sans savoir, **maugréa la jeune fille.

Shuuichi fronça très légèrement les sourcils, soupçonneux. Plissant les yeux comme s'il tentait de décrypter un manuscrit en pattes de mouche, il scruta le visage de sa petite sœur. Sans doute essayait-il d'analyser ce qui se cachait derrière son expression innocente - trop innocente à son goût.

**Toi, tu me caches quelque chose, **souffla-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux accusateurs.

Amusé par les mimiques de son petit mari, Eiri eut du mal à réprimer un rire. En revanche, Tatsuha riait jaune, lui.

**En réalité, Shuu, quand je disais que plus aucun garçon ne s'approchait de Maiko, c'est principalement à cause de moi... **dit-il, d'une petite voix, presque craintive.

**C'est bien ce que j'avais compris et je te suis très reconnaissant de chasser personnellement tous ses petits profiteurs qui rôdent autour de ma splendide petite sœur.**

Le moine eut du mal à avaler sa salive pour prendre un ton plus assuré.

**En réalité, ce que je veux dire c'est que... C'est par jalousie et possessivité que je les éloigne de Maiko.**

Un peu perdu - à moins qu'il ne préfère s'enfoncer dans le déni plutôt que de voir la vérité en face - le chanteur afficha une nouvelle moue inquisitrice. C'est finalement son romancier de mari qui prit sur lui d'éclaircir la situation.

**Ce que mon frère est trop froussard pour te dire clairement c'est qu'il sort **_**plus ou moins**_** avec ta précieuse petite sœur, depuis trois mois maintenant. **

**Aniki, t'avais promis de ne rien lui dire tant que nous ne l'aurions pas préparé à la nouvelle !** Gémit Tatsuha, encore plus gêné.

**Ah bon, j'ai fait ça ? M'en souviens pas. Bah, de toute façon, ça ne rime à rien de tourner autour du pot avec Shuu. **

Et comme pour se donner raison, l'écrivain se tourna vers son amant. Ce dernier restait figé : pas un mot, pas un cri. Pas même une ch'tite larme à l'œil. Il était parfaitement immobile.

L'espace d'un instant, Eiri se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû suivre les conseils de son idiot de frangin pour une fois et présenter la chose avec un peu plus de tact à Shuuichi. Mais il devait bien admettre que son désir de voir son compagnon hurler sur Tatsu pour avoir osé toucher la délicate Maiko était trop tentant. S'il s'était retenu de massacrer son frère, c'était bien parce qu'il savait exactement comment Shuuichi réagirait. Larmes, crise, évanouissement... non, non. Rien de tout ça. Ce n'était que des prétextes. Les sautes d'humeurs étaient toujours là, certes, mais le comportement du chanteur face à ce genre de situations demeurait inchangé : un bon coup de poing !

Pourtant là, rien. Le silence. Puis finalement...

**Okay... C'est cool, c'est flex. Pas de soucis, **marmonna Shuuichi, à peine audible, en laissant tomber ses sacs à ses pieds.

**C-C'est vrai ? **s'enquit Maiko. **Tu es content pour moi, nii-chan ?**

**Oui, oui. Ça me va. **

**Tu vas pas me frapper ? Me massacrer ? Me tuer ?** Vérifia Tatsu.

**Non, j'suis zen.**

Et sans rien dire de plus, le jeune homme s'éloigna d'un pas chancelant, en grande partie dû à son gros bidou, en direction du couloir principal. Une porte claqua et c'est ce qui décida Eiri à suivre son époux. La seule porte fermée étant celle de la salle-de-bain, il comprit que c'était là que son bien-aimé avait trouvé refuge. La question étant : était-il en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes l'horrible nouvelle qu'il venait de recevoir ? Ou bien se contentait-il d'un brin de toilette ? Il ne tarda pas à avoir sa réponse cependant.

Un boucan infernal se fit entendre. La porcelaine qui se brise, le tissu qui se fait lacérer, le plastique que l'on éclate... le métal qui se tort (!).

**Shuuichi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**Rien mon amour, je t'assure que tout va bien, **répondit l'interrogé d'une voix guillerette et pourtant étrangement essoufflée.

**Shuu, ouvre cette porte toute suite.**

**J'ai presque fini !**

**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **chuchota Maiko, qui venait d'arriver derrière le blond.

**Aucune idée, **répondit-il. **Sûrement l'ouragan Shuuichi en train de ravager la salle-de-bain de ma cousine. Je sens qu'elle va me le faire payer... au centuple.**

**Oups ! Désolée, Eiri-nii-san.**

**Ce n'est pas de ta faute, **se contenta de dire Yuki en se tournant vers sa petite sœur. **Mais de la sienne à lui, **ajouta-t-il en désignant son frère du menton.

**Merci pour ton soutien, aniki, **bougonna le brun.

**Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que je ne plaiderai pas en ta faveur.**

**C'est drôle comme tu te rappelles uniquement de ce qui t'arrange. **

Mais Eiri l'ignora, reportant son attention sur les étranges bruits de destruction qui avait cessé dans la salle d'eau.

**Et maintenant, tu as fini mon cœur ?**

Plutôt que de lui répondre, Shuuichi ouvrit la porte l'air de rien.

**Ben quoi ? ** Demanda-t-il, en haussant les épaules avant de passer devant les autres pour retourner au salon.

Eiri, Maiko et Tatsuha se tournèrent lentement et avec appréhension vers l'intérieur de la pièce d'eau. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et son petit ami retint un hoquet d'horreur. Leur aîné, lui, s'éloigna en marmonnant :

**J'ai besoin de m'en griller une.**

**Eiri-nii-san, tu ne dois surtout pas ! ** S'exclama Maiko, se ressaisissant soudain. **Tu as arrêté depuis si longtemps maintenant que ce serait réduire tes efforts à néant. Un vrai gâchis ! Et puis Shuuichi risque encore de piquer une crise...**

**Je parlais d'une sucette au citron, Maiko...** fit simplement le blond avant de se tourner vers le petit couple. **Je croyais que tu voulais attendre avant d'en parler à Shuu ! **Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son benjamin.

**J'te signale que c'est toi qui as tout balancé de but en blanc ! ** Répliqua Tatsuha, piqué au vif.

**Parce que tu m'as saoulé à tourner autour du pot comme l'abruti fini que tu es ! **

Choisissant de mettre immédiatement un terme à la dispute naissante, Eiri se pinça l'arrête du nez d'un air fatigué. Un lourd soupir d'épuisement s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il se lamentait :

**J'appréhende déjà de devoir appeler Miri pour lui annoncer la destruction quasi-totale de sa salle de bain. Heureusement que la douche est encore en état.**

**Je suis sûre que Miri-san ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur, elle est si gentille, **affirma Maiko, se voulant rassurante et positive.

**Ça se voit que tu n'as encore jamais eu à assister à une crise de colère de Miri "La Furie" Johanson ! ** La détrompa Tatsu, d'ores et déjà compatissant avec son frère.

Sans un mot, le romancier prit la direction du salon où Shuuichi chantonnait joyeusement en admirant ses nouveaux achats. Yuki et lui s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne rien acheter qui soit trop masculin ou trop féminin puisqu'ils ignoraient encore le sexe du bébé mais cela n'empêchait pas le jeune musicien de trouver d'adorables petits vêtements mixtes aux couleurs unisexes. Aussi était-il en train de littéralement s'extasier devant une minuscule salopette bleu turquoise dont les motifs étaient de petits canards vert pomme.

**Je me demande si cette salopette ira avec les bottons blancs... **marmonna-t-il pour lui même, avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

Cependant, lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression d'appréhension et de résolution sur les traits de son époux, il l'interrogea innocemment :

**Tu as l'air bien défaitiste mon doudou. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Poussant un nouveau soupir, Eiri ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers Shuuichi pour lui répondre.

**Il se passe que tu as complètement anéanti la salle de bain de ma psychopathe de cousine et que je dois l'en informer. Alors je préfère le faire dès maintenant. "Rien ne sert de remettre à demain ce qu'on peut faire aujourd'hui," comme on dit. **

**Tu es en colère contre moi ? ** S'enquit le chanteur d'une petite voix triste.

**Si je te réponds oui, tu vas te mettre à chialer ?** Lui demanda le blond en lui lançant un regard désabusé par-dessus son épaule.

**Sûrement oui... Mais c'est pas de ma faute tu sais... J'ai conscience le plus souvent de mon comportement.**

**Alors essayes de ne pas démonter le mobilier qui ne nous appartient pas la prochaine fois que tu te sens d'humeur destructrice, **le gronda Yuki, agacé. **J'aurais encore préféré que tu foutes une prune dans la tronche de mon frère...**

Sur ce, il décrocha le combiné et composa de mémoire le numéro de portable de Miri. Il n'y eut que deux tonalités avant qu'elle ne décroche.

**Quel genre de cataclysme a pu arriver pour que tu m'appelles, cher cousin ? ** Interrogea la jeune femme de but en blanc.

**Mon mari vient de défoncer ta salle de bain, **lâcha simplement l'écrivain, sans plus de cérémonie.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Long... Très long... Il pouvait presque imaginer la veine palpiter sur la tempe de Miri et ça suffisait amplement pour qu'il sente poindre une mauvaise migraine. _Quelle journée de merde !_ Songea-t-il. _D'abord les deux andouilles qui se pointent ici sans prévenir, puis Shuuichi qui se prend pour un bulldozer et maintenant cette idiote d'américaine qui serait bien capable de débarquer elle aussi pour piquer sa colère..._

**Bon, je viens, **dit Miri, rompant le calme tendu qui s'était installé.

_Qu'est-ce que je disais..._ se lamenta intérieurement Eiri.

**T'es pas obligée de faire le déplacement pour ça. Je vais contacter un entrepreneur pour qu'il te fasse un devis et je paierai pour les réparations.**

**Ça j'y compte bien, **répliqua-t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence. **Mais de toute façon, je comptais venir dès la semaine prochaine pour m'occuper des détails de la naissance du bébé. Tu sais que ce ne sera pas facile de se cacher derrière une pseudo adoption pour que Shuuichi et toi ayez les droits parentaux officiels sur l'enfant. **

**Mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix non plus, **approuva Eiri à contrecœur. **C'est pas comme si on pouvait tout bonnement annoncer que c'est Shuuichi en personne qui l'a mise au monde.**

**"Mise" ? Alors tu es resté persuadé que ce sera une fille ?**

**Évidemment. Et je le serai tant que Shuuichi persistera à penser que c'est un garçon !**

**Hun hun... **ricana la blonde. **D'un côté, je ne t'imagine pas autrement qu'en papa gâteau avec sa fifille adorée.**

**Moi qui ai pourtant horreur des enfants... **

**C'est ce que tu dis toujours mais on sait tous qu'en fait tu adores ces petits bouts de choux ! I**ntervint Tatsuha en arrivant par derrière pour lui donner une grande tape dans le dos.

Yuki se tourna vers lui, lui jetant un regard froid et meurtrier et murmurant entre ses dents.

**Répète ça une seule fois et je te jure que ta dernière nuit d'amour avec Maiko aura été la toute dernière de ton existence.**

**Ha... Hahaha... Haha... **rit son petit frère, apeuré. _Il serait bien capable de mettre sa menace à exécution en plus !_

**Ne me dis pas que cet abruti est venu s'incruster **_**chez moi **_**?!** Gronda Miri au téléphone.

**Oh que si ! Et même que c'est en grande partie de sa faute si Shuu a pulvérisé ta salle d'eau, **répondit Eiri. **Mais il n'est pas venu seul.**

**Me dis pas que ce p'tit merdeux a eu le cran de ramener une de ses conquête avec lui !!?**

Cette fois, Miri était en colère. Et pour de bon. Pour sa défense, il fallait dire que Tatsuha lui avait souvent fait ce genre de plan à deux balles, ramenant sans prévenir son copain ou sa copine du moment avec lui quand la jeune guitariste l'invitait à passer quelques jours chez elle aux USA. Aussi le romancier se sentit-il obligé de prendre la défense de l'actuelle compagne de son frère :

**La fille en question c'est Maiko.**

**Maiko ?! La sœur de Shuuichi ?! **

**Oui, ils sortent ensemble. Shuu et moi l'avons appris aujourd'hui lorsqu'ils sont arrivés.**

**Laisses-moi deviner, **dit-elle, sa voix passant de la fureur à la moquerie. **C'est quand Shuuichi a appris la nouvelle qu'il a pété un câble et détruit ma salle de bain...?**

**Quel sens de la déduction, **fit Eiri sur un ton sarcastique, un sourire en coin apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

**Et bien plus on est de fous et plus on rit, comme on dit. Alors prépares-toi à recevoir de nouveaux invités parce que je viens avec Hiro et Ryuu-chan.**

**Hiroshi passe encore mais pourquoi te sens-tu obligée de ramener ce dégénéré ? ** Se plaignit le grand blond tandis qu'il sentait sa migraine s'aggraver.

**Je te rappelle qu'en plus d'être mon meilleur ami, il est aussi celui de Shuuichi, ainsi que le témoin de votre mariage.**

**Ah oui, c'est vrai... **_J'aurais mieux fait de me bouffer la langue le jour où j'ai proposé qu'on le choisisse pour ce rôle._

**On devrait arriver dans deux ou trois jours, tout dépend de si j'ai beaucoup de boulot ou non. De toute manière, je te préviendrais dès que j'aurais les détails du plan de vol.**

**And** **what**** about ****what**** I asked ****you**** ?** Demanda-t-il en anglais, pour être sûr que les oreilles indiscrètes de Shuuichi ne comprennent pas de quoi il parlait. (_Et au sujet de ce que je t'ai demandé ?_)

**Ryuu, Hiro and I already drew it and I sent the whole thing to Mizuki yesterday so she should receive it as soon as she goes back to Japan. **(_Ryuu, Hiro et moi l'avons déjà dessiné et j'ai envoyé le tout à Mizuki alors elle devrait recevoir ça aussitôt qu'elle sera de retour au Japon._)

**Then I'll give her what's left to take care of when I meet with her tomorrow. **(_Alors je lui donnerai le reste pour qu'elle s'en occupe quand je la verrai demain._)

Sans prendre la peine d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Eiri raccrocha, se disant qu'au final, il s'en était plutôt bien sorti au sujet de la salle de bain qui désormais avait davantage l'air d'une zone de guerre. Et puis, la nouvelle de la visite de Tatsu et Maiko avait contribué à adoucir l'humeur de Miri.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Comme prévu, le lendemain, Eiri dut partir à la rencontre de sa chère éditrice avec qui il avait rendez-vous dans une brasserie près du Trocadéro. Maiko elle aussi avait décidé de sortir, histoire de faire un petit tour dans la capitale, surtout à Montmartre, quartier dont l'une de ses amies ayant déjà visité Paris lui avait beaucoup parlé. Tatsuha aurait bien voulu l'y accompagner, désireux de découvrir la plus belle ville du monde avec son amoureuse et, surtout, désireux d'échapper à Shuuichi qui, semblait-il, n'avait toujours pas digéré la nouvelle. Mais Eiri avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'il ne faudrait absolument pas laisser Shuuichi seul : dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel il était depuis la veille au soir et vu le niveau de stress auquel il était soumis, il serait irresponsable de le laisser seul alors que le terme de sa grossesse n'était plus très loin.

Du coup, Tatsuha avait été désigné pour veiller sur la future maman. Alors évidemment, la tension dans l'appartement était à son paroxysme. Le jeune bonze ne souvenait pas d'avoir un jour été dans une telle situation avec le jeune chanteur : en règle générale, ils s'étaient toujours plutôt bien entendus. Aussi ne savait-il pas trop comment réagir. _A part le prendre avec des pincettes et longer les murs, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je peux faire de plus pour le calmer_, songea-t-il.

Shuuichi, de son côté, tricotait l'air de rien. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il semblait plutôt doué pour ça à en juger par l'adorable petit bonnet couleur anis qu'il finissait.

**C'est mignon ce que tu tricotes, **fit Tatsuha, tentant de rompre le lourd silence qui pesait entre eux depuis le départ de Yuki et Maiko.

**Merci, **répondit le musicien en affichant un large sourire à vous faire froid dans le dos. **Dis-moi, Tatsuha-**_**kun**_**, tu pourrais m'expliquer comment Maiko et toi avez commencé à sortir ensemble ?**

_C'était à prévoir... _se lamenta le bonze en se raclant la gorge bruyamment, visiblement mal-à-l'aise.

**Et bien, comme tu m'avais demandé de veiller sur elle et tout, on passait pas mal de temps ensemble. Comme Mika passe son temps au temple depuis le début de sa grossesse, elle venait souvent lui rendre visite après ses cours et je la raccompagnais chez elle. Et euh... **

Poussant un long soupir, le plus jeune serra les poings. Sans même avoir commencé à en parler, le simple souvenir de ce qu'il avait été amené à faire l'énervait au plus haut point.

**Un soir, elle est allée à une soirée étudiante à laquelle on l'avait invitée. Si ça n'avait pas été Mika qui m'en avait informé, je ne serais peut-être pas arrivé à temps... **

**Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire par là ? ** S'enquit aussitôt Shuuichi, laissant de côté son tricot, s'attendant déjà au pire.

**Calmes-toi, Shuu-chan ! ** L'implora presque Tatsuha en voyant la colère et l'inquiétude se dessiner sur ses traits. **Je suis arrivé de justesse mais ça a suffit. Quand tu m'as fait confiance pour ta sœur, j'ai pris ta requête très au sérieux, tu sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai perdu mon sang froid et que j'ai dégommé ce mec qui était en train de la saouler, sûrement dans un but peu avouable. **

**Ce p'tit fils de pute !! ** Gronda Shuuichi en se levant d'un bond, les lèvres retroussées de rage, tel un chien prêt à mordre.

L'expression de son visage avait quelque chose de menaçant et il aurait intimidé n'importe qui si seulement il n'avait pas été enceinte jusqu'aux yeux.

**T'inquiètes Shuuichi, je t'assure que ce salaud a eu plus que sa part de coups dans la gueule. **

**Rappelles-moi juste de sermonner ma sœur sur son inconscience et son irresponsabilité ! **

_Oui enfin, si je me souviens bien, c'est à son âge que tu t'es fait avoir de la même manière par un certain Taki Aizawa et que tu as fini par te faire violer, _manqua de lui balancer le jeune moine, qui ne se retint que parce que son beau-frère attendait un bébé. Secouant la tête, agacée, il reprit son récit.

**Après ça, j'ai paré au plus pressé et ai ramené Maiko chez moi puisqu'elle était vraiment malade avec tout cet alcool. Elle a passé une partie de la nuit à vomir et à somnoler puis, quand ça a commencé à aller mieux, je l'ai sermonnée à ta place. Ça n'a pas été facile, elle s'est mise à pleurer... **

**TU AS FAIT PLEURER MA SŒUR ?!!! ** Hurla Shuuichi.

**Eh, t'énerves pas comme ça ! ** S'exclama Tatsuha. **C'est mauvais pour ton bébé !**

Aussitôt, le chanteur se rassit, bec cloué. De toute évidence, c'était l'argument idéal pour le faire taire. Aucun doute qu'Eiri avait déjà découvert ce subterfuge pour obtenir de son petit mari qu'il se la ferme.

**J'ai discuté avec elle. Je lui ai expliqué pourquoi son attitude avait été dangereuse pour elle-même. J'étais le mieux placé pour savoir ce qui l'attendait ce soir-là, parce que je suis le même genre de type que celui a essayé de s'en prendre elle...**

Tatsuha baissa les yeux : toute vérité n'était pas bonne à entendre. Surtout quand elle sortait de sa propre bouche. Mais s'il voulait être honnête avec Shuuichi, avec Maiko et avec les autres, il fallait qu'il commence par l'être avec lui-même.

**C'est justement pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec ma sœur, **lui dit Shuuichi, de but en blanc.

Levant vers lui un regard surpris, Tatsuha vit à son expression que c'était comme si Shuuichi n'avait pas crié un instant plus tôt. Non, là, il était calme et sérieux. Remarquez, qui ne le serait pas en parlant du bien-être de sa petite sœur bien-aimée. Le jeune bonze savait combien elle était importante pour le chanteur, puisqu'elle était désormais l'un des seuls membres de sa famille - avec sa grand-mère Kaede - à ne pas s'être détourné de lui après l'annonce de sa grossesse.

**Je sais que tu la feras souffrir un jour ou l'autre et ça c'est hors de question. Alors si tu as un semblant d'amour pour ma précieuse petite sœur, laisses-la tranquille.**

**Ça fait mal, **souffla Tatsuha, tout bas. **J'avais pensé qu'après les difficultés que vous aviez traversé mon frère et toi, tu serais le premier à m'encourager. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu nous soutiennes de façon inconditionnelle et immédiate mais pas non plus à ce que tu me rejettes.**

**Ton frère et toi êtes différents.**

**Non ! Mon frère et moi sommes exactement pareils. Simplement tu ne l'as pas connu quand il était encore un pervers obsédé. Enfin, tu te souviens quand même sûrement de la période où il continuait à voir d'autres femmes alors que vous étiez déjà ensemble...**

Shuuichi serra les poings.

**Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour gagner ta confiance, mais je n'abandonnerai jamais Maiko.**

**Tatsuha, je --**

**Non, laisses-moi finir ! Maiko est plus importante pour moi que tout le reste, alors ne nous impose pas les mêmes ultimatums que t'ont posé tes parents il n'y a pas si longtemps encore !!**

**Tatsu...**

**Laisses-moi au moins faire mes preuves ! J'irais même demander conseil à mon frère si c'est ce qu'il te faut pour --**

**TATSUHA !! ** S'écria Shuuichi, le visage rougi et les traits tirés par... la douleur ? **Appelle Eiri ! Tout de suite !!**

**Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ** S'exclama le jeune moine, à moitié paniqué. **Me dis pas que le bébé va --**

**Si ! Il arrive ! Maintenant !**

**O-Ok !**

Pauvre Tatsuha, complètement hystérique, se précipita pour se saisir du premier téléphone qui lui passait sous la main - celui de Shuuichi qui trainait un guéridon - duquel il sélectionna le numéro de son frère déjà en mémoire. Il y eu trois longues sonneries avant que finalement la voix irrité du romancier lui réponde.

**Quoi ?!**

**C'est Shuuichi ! Il va... Il va... Il va... Il va... Il va... Il --**

**"Il va" quoi, bordel ?! ** S'impatienta le romancier.** J'suis en plein rendez-vous là et j'suis pas d'humeur pour --**

**IL VA ACCOUCHER !!**

Un silence d'incompréhension s'imposa alors. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique, Tatsuha aurait certainement explosé de rire en imaginant la tronche de son cher grand frère en cet instant.

**Tu dois te tromper, Tatsu. Shuuichi a encore plus d'un mois et demi avant le terme, **dit finalement Eiri, tentant de paraître serein sans pour autant tromper qui que ce soit quand à la soudaine anxiété qui perçait au travers de sa voix.

**J'en sais rien moi ! Si Shuuichi me dit "Il arrive maintenant", c'est qu'il arrive maintenant ! Alors je fais quoi moi ?!**

**J'suis pas loin, j'arrive tout de suite. Toi, tu descends Shuu dans la cour que je puisse l'emmener à la clinique.**

**Ok, j'm'en charge ! ** Affirma Tatsuha avant de raccrocher, beaucoup plus rassuré maintenant qu'on lui avait donné quelque chose à faire. **Viens, j'vais te descendre en bas, **annonça-t-il à Shuuichi que la douleur essoufflait.

Il semblait saisi de violentes douleurs dans le bas du dos et du ventre. Il était blanc comme un linge, son front perlé de sueur froide et la mâchoire contractée pour s'empêcher de hurler. Bien content de ne pas être à sa place, Tatsu se pencha au niveau de son ami pour l'aider à se redresser. Il aurait bien aimé le porter si ça avait pu l'empêcher de souffrir autant mais porter Shuuichi "à vide" ou une femme enceinte passait encore. Un Shuuichi enceinte... c'était impossible. Beaucoup trop lourd !!

**Mes tongs, **dit Shuuichi en s'arrêtant dans le couloir pour enfiler ses claquettes roses.

**Grouilles, Shuu ! J'veux pas que mon neveu ou ma nièce me tombe sur les pieds !**

**Crétin, j'vais avoir une césarienne ! Oublies pas le sac**, souffla le chanteur tandis qu'il boitillait jusqu'à l'entrée.

**Quel sac ?**

**Celui avec mes affaires dedans, si jamais je suis hospitalisé !**

**Mais c'est pas grave, ça c'est secondaire ! Je pourrais toujours venir te le ramener plus tard !**

**Le sac, Tatsuha !**

**C'est pas une priorité !!**

**PRENDS CE PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE SAC ****À**** LA CON !!! **Gronda Shuuichi, les yeux rouges de colère et de souffrance.

**O-Ok... J'vais prendre ton sac.**

Tatsuha aida le jeune homme à s'appuyer contre la porte d'entrée, en se précipitant dans l'appartement pour récupérer ledit sac.

**Il est où, ton foutu sac ?**

**Au pied du lit, dans ma chambre !**

Quelques instants plus tard, c'est un Tatsuha à bout de souffle qui surgit dans le couloir pour passer l'un des bras de Shuuichi autour de son cou afin de l'aider à se déplacer, le sac de ce dernier sur l'épaule. Après avoir verrouillé la porte derrière eux, ils clopinèrent jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Jamais descente ne leur avait paru plus longue que celle-ci. Finalement arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, ils avancèrent péniblement jusqu'à la porte de l'immeuble qui donnait sur la cour intérieure où ne tarderait pas à arriver Eiri.

Mais à sa grande surprise, il était déjà là ; l'écrivain se précipita dans le hall pour prendre Shuuichi. Sans hésiter un instant, il le prit dans ses bras, faisant fi de son poids pour le porter tel une princesse. Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion d'assister à une de ces démonstrations de tendresse de la part de son grand frère, Tatsuha était admiratif et envieux. Shuuichi était bien la seule personne à pouvoir le faire réagir ainsi.

**T'as intérêt à serrer les fesses, Shuu. Hors de question que t'accouches dans la voiture, **dit le blond à son époux en l'installant sur la banquette arrière.

**Toi aussi t'es crétin, j'vais avoir une césarienne ! ** Grogna Shuuichi entre deux gémissements.

Choisissant de l'ignorer, Eiri se tourna vers son benjamin et lui lança son téléphone portable.

**Montes avec lui à l'arrière, t'en profiteras pour prévenir Maiko. **

Une fois tout le monde dans le véhicule, Yuki démarra et exécuta un demi-tour digne d'un champion de rallye pour quitter la cour et rejoindre la route.

**J'ai prévenu le Dr Andrée, Shuu. Elle nous attend. Ça va bien se passer.**

**Tu essaies de convaincre qui, là ? ** Cingla Shuuichi, en levant les yeux au ciel. **C'est pas normal que j'accouche maintenant ! Alors rien ne va bien se passer ! Pourquoi faut-il que ta fille me fasse souffrir comme ça ?! Elle est bien comme son père, à me faire pleurer pour rien !**

_Oula ! Ça vire au règlement de compte là ou je rêve ?_ Songea Tatsuha, dont la main servait de souffre-douleur à la poigne de fer de Shuuichi qui s'y cramponnait comme à sa propre vie.

**Parce c'est une fille maintenant ? Je croyais que c'était un garçon, selon toi !...**

**C'est **_**ta**_** fille ! Mais moi je veux un garçon !**

_Euh... Ils ne devraient pas plutôt se disputer au sujet des accusations de Shuu ? C'est quoi cette histoire comme quoi Eiri le ferait pleurer ? _Visiblement, Tatsuha avait manqué pas mal de choses. Cela expliquait peut-être pourquoi Tohma et Miri s'étaient rendus en France il y a peu... _Et puis quoi ? Ils ne sont pas censés déjà connaître le sexe du bébé ?!_

**Euh... Au final c'est une fille ou un garçon ?** S'enquit le bonze.

**On n'en sait rien, Shuu veut garder le secret jusqu'à la fin.**

**Ah, ok... Bien sachez que pour Mika ce sera des jumeaux : deux garçons. Enfin je dis ça mais c'est pas non plus le meilleur moment pour parler de banalités, hein...**

**Non, au contraire. Ça me fait plaisir pour elle et Tohma-san, **affirma Shuuichi en souriant à demi, encore tiraillé par la douleur.

**Tu parles, ça me fera encore plus de mioches dans les pattes quand on ira à Kyoto, **bougonna Yuki, sans quitter la route des yeux tout en se permettant certaines largesses au volant - Tatsuha avait cessé de compter le nombre de queues de poisson qu'il avait faite depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la résidence avenue Montaigne.

**Parce que tu comptes souvent nous rendre visite ? ** Le taquina Tatsuha, profitant de ce semblant de discussion pour oublier son stress.

**C'est pas pour le vieux ou pour toi que j'irai. Mais Maiko aura bien besoin de connaître sa nièce.**

**Son neveu ! Ce sera un garçon ! ** Répliqua Shuu, campant sur ses positions, les dents toujours serrées sous l'effet des contractions.

**C'est bon, on est arrivé, **annonça Eiri, prenant un air soudain grave. **Shuuichi, tu as toujours mal ? **Demanda-t-il, inquiet, tout en se garant.

**Mais non, ça va. J'ai juste les muscles de mon dos et de mon ventre complètement explosés à force d'être tirés en tout sens. En plus, ton bébé me laboure de coups de pieds. Alors c'est bon, tout va trèèèèèès bien ! **

À croire que sa grossesse avait donné à Shuuichi le sens du cynisme. Une fois la voiture arrêtée, Eiri déboucla sa ceinture puis se précipita à l'extérieur pour aider Shuuichi à sortir avec le soutien de son cadet.

**Va chercher un fauteuil à l'entrée, **lui ordonna-t-il tandis qu'il balançait le sac de son époux sur le dos et qu'il soutenait péniblement celui-ci.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Tatsuha pour revenir avec le fauteuil roulant dans lequel Shuuichi s'assit précautionneusement.

**Ah... Ça fait presque moins mal quand je suis assis, **soupira-t-il.

**Tant mieux, c'est une bonne chose ! ** S'enthousiasma son beau-frère, essayant d'encourager le chanteur du mieux possible.

**J'ai dit "presque",** répéta Shuuichi en lui adressant un regard meurtrier tandis qu'Eiri prenait en main le fauteuil pour entrer dans la clinique.

Tatsuha ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que son frère soit du genre à être l'homme de la situation. Si ça devait arriver avec Maiko, si elle tombait enceinte, est-ce qu'il saurait comment se comporter ?... O_o _Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ce genre de conneries ? C'est pas demain la veille qu'elle tombera enceinte ! On utilise toujours des capotes... Enfin je crois... _

**XXX XXX XXX**

Deux longues heures d'angoisse, d'inquiétude et d'appréhension plus tard...

Maiko avait rejoint les deux frères aussitôt qu'elle avait reçu l'appelle de son petit ami et ils se retrouvaient tous les trois dans la salle d'attente du sixième étage de la clinique privée du Dr Andrée à patienter dans le silence le plus absolu. Une infirmière leur avait déjà assuré que l'accouchement ne serait pas pour tout de suite, mais il leur fallait encore savoir ce qui avait provoqué cette soudaine crise de contractions.

Eiri n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie que lorsque Tatsuha l'avait appelé, complètement paniqué, pour lui annoncer que le bébé était sur le point de venir. Lui qui était toujours si calme, si réfléchi... Il avait tout simplement perdu son sang froid et devant Mizuki en plus. Si cela n'avait pas été pour son chaleureux sourire et sa tape dans le dos qui se voulait encourageante, il serait rentré chercher Shuuichi à reculons. Désormais, même s'il savait que le bébé ne viendrait pas au monde dans la journée, il se posait des questions : était-il réellement capable de faire face à l'arrivée d'un nourrisson dans sa vie ? La plupart du temps, il avait l'impression que Shuuichi était un gosse, alors parviendrait-il à en éduquer un second ? Pire encore, pourrait-il seulement laisser Shuuichi s'occuper seul du bébé en toute sécurité ? Certes, le chanteur désirait cet enfant plus que tout mais serait-il apte à l'élever comme n'importe quel parent responsable ?... Autant de questions qui lui nouaient l'estomac et réveillaient son ulcère. Finalement, tout ceci n'était que les multiples déclinaisons d'une seule et même interrogation : serait-il un bon père pour son enfant ?

Aaargh ! Si seulement il pouvait se fumer une petite cigarette, juste une, il se sentirait beaucoup mieux !

Soudain, le Dr Andrée sortit de la salle d'examen, un large sourire aux lèvres.

**Bien, bien, bien ! Toute la petite famille est là.**

Eiri se leva aussitôt, peut-être même un peu trop vite à en juger par le léger étourdissement qu'il éprouva. Mais il se concentra sur le visage du médecin pour ne rien montrer de sa brève perte d'équilibre.

**Vous devez être la sœur de Shuuichi, **déduisit la femme en blouse blanche en tendant poliment la main à Maiko.

La jeune fille se leva à son tour pour la saluer, serrant distraitement la poignée offerte, pressée de connaître l'état de son frère. En effet, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir la femme médecin puisqu'à son arrivée, elle était déjà en train d'examiner sa Shuuichi.

**Alors docteur, comment va-t-il ? ** S'enquit l'écrivain.

**Très bien, je lui ai donné de quoi calmer les contractions. Le bébé n'est encore prêt à pointer le bout de son nez ; c'était ce qu'on appelle une fausse alerte. **

**Donc lui et mon neveu ne risquent rien ? ** Demanda Tatsu.

**Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Shuuichi a sûrement dû faire face à une trop grande quantité de stresse, ce qui est mauvais pour lui étant donné que cette grossesse en elle-même est particulièrement éprouvante pour son corps mais avec du repos tout ira très bien. **

Eiri poussa un long soupir soulagé tandis que Maiko posait une main réconfortante sur son bras.

**Tant mieux, **murmura-t-elle, elle aussi particulièrement heureuse de savoir son frère et le bébé en bonne santé.

**Je recommande que vous fassiez très attention à la future maman. Il n'est pas exclu que Shuuichi fasse de nouveau une fausse alerte, surtout que le terme de sa grossesse n'est plus très loin. De plus, si je dois en juger par l'échographie que je viens de lui faire, le bébé m'a l'air parfaitement développé alors il est aussi fort probable qu'il naisse prématurément.**

**Et s'il venait au monde avant la date due, ce ne serait pas dangereux ? ** La questionna Yuki.

**Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Le bébé pourrait tout aussi bien décider de sortir ce soir que dans un mois, ça ne poserait pas trop de problème. Bien sûr, le cas échéant, il lui faudra certainement passer quelques temps en couveuse et nous devrons gardez un œil dessus mais vous n'avez rien à craindre. Votre enfant se porte comme charme, il sera sans aucun doute en parfaite santé, **assura l'obstétricienne française.

Cette fois, le soulagement était complet.

**Et Shuuichi, vous allez le garder ? **

**Non, il pourra sortir aussitôt que la perfusion que je lui ai faite sera terminée, **répondit le Dr Andrée à Maiko. **Vous pouvez aller le voir mais il lui faut du calme alors ne le brusquez pas, d'accord ?**

Elle les guida jusqu'à la salle d'examen adjacente à son bureau. Ils entrèrent les uns derrière les autres, Eiri le premier évidemment. Sans un mot, il alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit médical aménagé pour Shuuichi - il n'y était pas les fois précédentes où ils étaient venus pour les examens mensuels du musicien.

Le jeune homme, sagement étendu par-dessus les draps, une aiguille dans le bras qui le reliait au goutte-à-goutte de la perfusion, buvait à la paille une canette de jus d'orange. Il ne cessa de boire que lorsqu'un vilain bruit de succion se fit entendre au moment où la dernière goutte de jus fut avalée. Eiri récupéra la canette et la posa sur le chevet ; avec une tendresse à laquelle Tatsuha ne s'habituerait décidément jamais, le blond caressa le contour du visage de son époux du bout de ses doigts. Un doux sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres fines lorsqu'il demanda à son aimé :

**Tu te sens mieux maintenant que "mon" bébé ne te laboure plus le ventre ?**

Shuuichi gratifia alors l'assistance d'un de ses lumineux sourires qui avaient le pouvoir d'illuminer toute une salle et d'éblouir les gens.

**Oui, ça va mieux ! Je peux rentrer à la maison ?**

**Bientôt...**

**Je vais vous laisser, **annonça le Dr Andrée. **Eiri, vous n'oublierez pas de venir signer les décharges pour la sortie de Shuuichi avant de partir ?**

Elle attendit une réponse du romancier, mais voyant que ce dernier ne lui en donnerait pas, c'est Tatsuha qui s'en chargea.

**Ouais, vous inquiétez pas.**

Avec un petit hochement de tête, elle quitta la pièce.

Eiri, pour qui rien ne comptait plus que Shuuichi, se pencha sur son amant pour l'embrasser. Il était heureux. Heureux que tout aille bien. Heureux d'avoir encore un peu de temps pour se préparer à l'arrivée du bébé - bien qu'il ne fut pas sûr que même avec une décennie entière il serait capable de s'y préparer vraiment.

Shuuichi sentit son soulagement au travers de ce baiser. Lui aussi était content que leur enfant se porte bien et qu'il ne soit pas encore là : ça lui laissait le temps de préparer son plan pour l'assassinat de Uesugi Tatsuha et de finir son shopping pour la layette. _Il me manque encore le landau mais Yuki refuse de le prendre ici, puisqu'on ne devrait plus tarder à retourner au Japon..._ songea tristement Shuuichi.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ** S'enquit son mari, l'air grave.

**Je veux acheter un landau pour notre bébé, **bouda le chanteur.

Épuisé rien qu'à la perspective de remettre sur le tapis ce débat stérile - _Qui eut crû qu'un jour j'aurais parlementé aussi sérieusement au sujet de l'achat d'une foutue poussette ? Maman doit bien rire là où elle est... - _Eiri donna une petite pichenette sur le nez à Shuuichi.

**T'as de la chance d'être mignon même quand tu boudes, sinon je t'aurais déjà claqué la tête avec un bouquin...**

Ignorant la seconde partie de la phrase, Shuuichi sourit en s'entendant dire qu'il était mignon et quémanda du bout des lèvres un nouveau baiser. Baiser que son Yukiki d'amour ne se fit pas prier pour lui offrir. Et tandis que les deux jeunes mariés se léchaient le museau, Maiko et Tatsuha commencèrent à vaguement se sentir de trop.

**J'ai l'impression qu'on tient la chandelle... **marmonna la jeune femme.

**T'inquiètes, à l'occasion on leur fera le même coup, **ricana son petit ami.

**T'as pas intérêt à essayer de faire ça sous mon nez si tu tiens à la vie mon p'tit gars !**

Sur le coup, le ton grave et menaçant utilisé pour s'adresser à lui fit penser à Tatsuha que c'était son frère qui venait de parler. Mais un coup d'œil au lit lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il s'était trompé : tenant plus de la terrifiante Sadako que de l'adorable Pikachu, Shuuichi lui adressait un regard horrifiant digne du plus terrible des films de Stephen King.

**Euh... C'était une boutade, Shuu-chan. Rien de plus qu'une petite blague.**

**La vraie blague c'est que tu sois mon frère, baka ! ** Lui lança Eiri.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Depuis la fausse alerte de Shuuichi, tous étaient sur le qui-vive : la moindre grimace ou le moindre gémissement de la part du chanteur suffisait pour jeter les trois autres dans une panique folle... Enfin, surtout Tatsuha et Maiko parce que Yuki lui ne panique jamais, n'est-ce pas ?!

Plusieurs petites choses s'étaient passées durant les deux jours suivant la sortie de Shuuichi de la clinique : Miri leur avait envoyé un entrepreneur pour faire le devis des réparations de la salle-de-bain et leur si "gentille" voisine avait fini par déménager. En effet, du jour au lendemain, plus personne. Même pas un au revoir... enfin, il aurait été malvenu de toute façon. Un grand camion avait occupé la cours de l'immeuble pendant une bonne demi-journée et cinq ou six déménageurs s'étaient chargés d'emballer meubles et bibelots et de les embarquer au loin. Au moins, un souci de moins pour Shuuichi à gérer. Cette Kendra Robins ne lui manquerait absolument pas.

Le matin même, Miri avait contacté Eiri pour lui annoncer qu'elle arriverait à Paris Roissy-Charles de Gaulle un peu plus tard dans la soirée avec Hiro et Ryuuichi, ce qui avait mis le soliste de Bad Luck de bien meilleure humeur qu'il ne l'avait été depuis l'annonce de la relation entre Tatsuha et Maiko. D'ailleurs, le Dr Andrée avait dit que ses contractions avaient sûrement été dues à une trop grande dose de stresse ; en y réfléchissant bien, nul doute que c'était la perspective d'avoir Tatsuha comme beau-frère qui l'avait mis dans cette état. Même si, d'un point de vue strictement logique, Tatsuha était déjà son beau-frère de part sa parenté avec Eiri.

Alors que les frères Uesugi étaient sortis entre... frères, Maiko était restée aux côté de Shuuichi pour veiller sur lui. Jusqu'alors occupée à préparer du thé dans la cuisine, elle revint après de la future maman avec un plateau dans les mains qu'elle déposa sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé avec lui.

**Tu tricotes quoi cette fois ?**

**Je finis le bonnet pour le bébé. J'ai envie d'y ajouter des oreilles de chat, t'en penses quoi ?**

**Pourquoi pas, le bébé sera hyper mimi avec ça !! ** S'enthousiasma sa sœur.

**Au fait, je viens de penser à un truc, **lança Shuuichi.

**Ah oui ? Quoi donc ? ** S'enquit la jeune étudiante en servant deux tasses de l'infusion à la vanille.

**Ta relation avec Tatsuha... Ça ressemble à de l'inceste...**

**QUOOOIII ?!!! ** S'écria Maiko en reversant du liquide brûlant partout sur la table basse et dans le plateau. **Mais ça ne va pas de dire des trucs comme ça ? **Ajouta-t-elle sur le même ton en reposant la théière avant de s'empresser d'aller chercher une éponge et un torchon à la cuisine.

**C'est la vérité, non ? Mon mariage fait d'Eiri ton frère et de Tatsuha le mien, donc par extension, lui et toi êtes frère et sœur !**

**C'est n'importe quoi !!**

**Ah vraiment ? Pourtant moi ça me semble d'une logique imparable.**

**Mais on n'a aucun lien par le sang !**

**À**** la venue du bébé, vous en aurez...**

**Arrêtes avec tes bêtises Shuuichi ! Non mais vraiment, t'as que ça à faire d'essayer de trouver des prétextes tous plus pourris les uns que les autres pour tenter de nous séparer Tatsu et moi ? De toutes les personnes possibles, je n'avais jamais imaginé que tu serais celui qui s'opposerait à notre couple ! Après tout ce que tu as traversé, comment peux-tu ?**

**Maiko, il faut que tu comprennes que Tatsuha est un garçon irresponsable. Eiri n'est pas comme ça lui. S'il n'avait pas été comme ça, jamais je n'aurais dit quoi que ce soit contre vous.**

La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, aussi cacha-t-elle son visage en le tournant vers la table qu'elle s'évertuait à nettoyer.

**Maiko...**

**Tu te trompes, Shuuichi ! Il n'est plus comme ça ! Et puis, je te rappelle qu'Eiri-nii-san était pareil avant !!**

Shuuichi ne dit rien, se contentant de pousser un lourd soupir. Lorsque finalement Maiko se tourna vers lui, elle remarqua quelques larmes silencieuses glisser le long de ses joues. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle-même se mette à pleurer.

**Oh Shuuichi, je suis désolée. Ne pleures pas s'il te plait, **le supplia-t-elle en se jetant à son cou.

**Non, c'est... c'est moi qui... je suis désolé... Je deviens co...comme papa et maman... **bredouilla-t-il entre ses nombreux reniflements bruyants.

L'étreinte de sa sœur se fit plus forte.

**Je suis désolée !! Tu n'es pas comme eux !! Jamais !! Je t'interdis de dire une telle chose, c'est compris ?!**

**Ma-Maiko... Tu m'étouffes...**

**Oups, pardon, **s'excusa-t-elle en s'écartant aussitôt. **Ça va ? J'ai pas écrasé ma nièce ?**

**Quoi ? Toi aussi tu t'y mets ? Pourquoi vous vous liguez tous contre moi, à me dire que ce sera une fille ? Et si moi j'ai envie d'un garçon, hein ?**

**Hahahaha ! Toi, tu veux un mini Yuki, avoues !**

Shuuichi se contenta de bouder. Sa petite moue vexée fit rire sa sœur qui avait déjà tout oublié de leur récent conflit.

**C'est que... Je suis sûre que Yuki était super mimi quand il était bébé, mais il ne veut pas me montrer de photos de lui à l'époque. Alors si mon bébé est un garçon et qu'en plus il lui ressemble, je serais vraiment trop content !**

**Mais si c'est une fille, ça t'ira aussi, hein ?**

**Évidemment ! ** S'exclama Shuuichi. **Parce que Yuki veut une fille et qu'il serait vraiment heureux si c'était le cas.**

**Et bien moi, je suis persuadée que ce sera une fille.**

**Comment tu peux le savoir ? **s'inquiéta Shuuichi.

**Je le sens, c'est tout. **(2)

Cette affirmation pour le moins véhémente laissa le musicien perplexe, mais il ne dit rien. Si elle avait raison et qu'il insistait sur le contraire, elle lui répèterait sans cesse "Je te l'avais bien dit" et ça il en avait horreur. Un petit sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres et il dit :

**Si tu es persuadée que Tatsuha peut te rendre heureuse, alors c'est d'accord. Mais au moindre faux pas, je lui explose la tête.**

Ces paroles prononcées avec un pareil sourire eurent de quoi faire frissonner Maiko, mais la jeune femme outrepassa cette impression première pour rendre son sourire à son frère.

**D'accord. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, moi j'ai confiance.**

**Au fait, tu n'étais pas censée être amoureuse de Fujisaki à la base ?**

**C'est vrai que j'en pinçais pour lui mais ses parents lui ont arrangé des fiançailles avec une fille qui semblait complètement folle de lui. Et franchement, je n'étais pas certaine d'être suffisamment amoureuse moi-même pour batailler contre elle. Et, au final, Suguru-kun avait l'air plutôt soulagé aussi qu'on ne se fasse pas la guerre, cette fille et moi. En revanche, si Tatsuha devait être fiancé, je crois que j'arracherais les yeux de sa promise et jouerais aux billes avec, **ricana Maiko.

**Quelle horreur ! Enfin, j'ai été tenté de faire la même chose avec ceux d'Ayaka.**

L'après-midi touchant à sa fin, Eiri et Tatsuha rentrèrent environ une heure plus tard. À leur grande surprise, tout était tranquille dans l'appartement. C'est dans le salon que les deux frères trouvèrent Maiko et Shuuichi, confortablement assis sur le sofa en train de tricoter de la layette. Ils semblaient plus complices que jamais et offrait un tableau de famille parfaitement adorable.

**On ne vous dérange pas trop, j'espère ?! ** Lança Tatsuha pour annoncer leur retour.

**Tatsu, viens voir ce qu'on a tricoté ! ** L'appela Maiko.

Eiri alla retrouver Shuuichi et s'installa à côté de lui. Déposant un baiser dans sa nuque, il demanda :

**Pourquoi tu ne tricotes rien de rose ?**

**Parce que le rose c'est pour les filles !**

**Tu es un garçon et pourtant tu aimes le rose.**

**Pour les bébés, c'est une question de convention, **expliqua Shuuichi d'un air savant, continuant son jeu d'aiguilles.

Eiri ne répliqua pas, passant un bras protecteur autour des épaules du jeune homme. Tirant de sa poche une de ces sucettes au citron qu'il aimait tant, il la déballa et l'enfourna toute entière dans sa bouche. À leurs côtés, Maiko tricotait sagement avec Tatsuha, accroupi devant elle, guettant le moindre mouvement de ses doigts agiles.

Puis sans crier gare, Shuuichi se leva d'un bond.

**Oy, où tu vas ? ** Lui demanda Eiri.

**Dans la cuisine me chercher un verre d'eau, **répondit son époux qui amorçait déjà un pas dans cette direction.

**C'est bon, restes assis, j'y vais.**

**Non, ça va. Je ne suis pas en sucre non plus ! Je peux encore aller me chercher un verre d'eau.**

L'air impérieux de Shuuichi suffit encore à dissuader Eiri d'argumenter. Le blond se rassit, sa sucette dans le bec, tandis que le chanteur aux cheveux toujours teints en noir partait vers la cuisine.

**Comment tu te laisses dresser, aniki ! ** Se moqua Tatsuha avec un sourire taquin.

**La ferme, Tatsuha, **gronda froidement Maiko.

Saisi par l'autorité de la jeune femme, le bonze ne broncha pas. Ce fut au tour du romancier de chicaner :

**Qui se fait dresser par qui maintenant ?**

Mais le bruit d'un verre qui se brise sur le carrelage et une exclamation de douleur en provenance de la cuisine les alerta tous les trois.

**Shuuichi ? ** Appela Yuki.

**Haaa... Ei-Eiri... EIRI !!**

Jamais âme qui vive n'avait vu Yuki Eiri courir aussi vite. Il était déjà dans la cuisine que Maiko et Tatsuha n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se lever.

**Shuuichi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ** S'enquit le blond en prenant son époux par les épaules pour l'écarter prudemment du verre cassé.

**Je... Je crois que ça vient...**

**Tu nous as fait le même coup il y a trois jours.**

**Mais cette fois je... je... je crois que j'ai perdu les eaux... **fit Shuuichi en explosant en larmes.

L'expression ahurie d'Eiri à cet instant-là eut de quoi effrayer Maiko et Tatsuha qui entraient à peine dans la cuisine.

**Ça y est, on l'a perdu. Mon frère nous a fait un black-out, **se lamenta le jeune Uesugi.

Après un regard mauvais de sa petite copine, il déglutit et se précipita auprès de Shuuichi pour lui prêter soutien. Maiko, quant à elle, alla vers son beau-frère pour lui pincer le nez.

**Eiri-nii-san ! Reprends-toi ! **

Mais voyant que ce dernier ne réagissait toujours pas, elle perdit patience pour de bon et donna une bonne gifle au blond. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il reprit ses esprits.

**Hein ?**

**Mon frère va accoucher, alors appelles le Dr Andrée ! **Se tournant vers son compagnon : **Tatsuha, tu portes Shuuichi jusqu'à l'ascenseur.**

**Quoi ?! Tu veux que je me brise les reins ou quoi ?**

**O-BE-IS !!! ** Grogna la demoiselle, dont le visage semblait avoir pris l'apparence d'un masque Hannya. **(3)**

Tatsuha et Eiri ne cherchèrent même pas à discuter et chacun s'attela à la tâche imposée par Maiko.

**Tu gères vachement bien, p'tite sœur, **lui lança Shuuichi en disparaissant par l'encadrement de la porte, dans les bras de Tatsuha.

**Évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois !**

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Nda : (1) **Y'a vraiment que Yuki pour avoir l'esprit tordu au point de croire que Shuuichi pourrait être jaloux de son bébé... Non mais vraiment ! **(2)** Pour l'anecdote, sachez qu'il m'est arrivé la même chose lorsqu'il y a plus de six ans, ma mère est tombée enceinte de ma petite sœur. À la première échographie, la radiologue avait dit "80% de chances que ce soit un garçon", du coup ma mère s'est mise dans la tête que ce serait un petit mec. Moi, je lui ai dit franco "Je suis persuadé que ce sera une fille, je le sens." Et devinez quoi ! C'était une fille ! Trop forte cette Patpat ! **(3) **Un masque Hannya est un style de masque utilisé pour le théâtre de Nô, qui est une véritable institution au Japon. Ce masque représente une femme dévorée par son chagrin, sa rage et sa jalousie et qui a commencé à se changer en démon. Le masque est caractérisé par ses deux longues cornes, son regard colérique et sa bouche entrouverte.

**Notes : **Mwahaha ! Quel vilain ce Yuki au début du chapitre, qui fait croire qu'il va garder le secret de Maiko et Tatsu avant de lâcher tout quelques minutes après. En même temps, il fait que des trucs incohérents, faut pas s'étonner ! Sinon, vous en avez pensé quoi de ce chapitre ? Dites le moi dans une petite review. Merci à tous !


	18. Les Petites Fraises

**Titre :** Des surprises à la pelle.

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Bêta : **Celikwi.

**Source :** Gravitation.

**Genre :** Yaoi, Romance, Humour, Shounen-ai, Mpreg, Lemon.

**Rating :** M.

**Pairing :** Yuki Eiri / Shindou Shuuichi.

**Disclaimer :** Gravitation appartient à Maki Murakami. Il n'y a que Miri Johanson qui soit le fruit de mon imagination parfois trop fertile.

**Notes :** La fin de l'histoire... Que d'émotion ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je travaille dessus, depuis 2006 il me semble, et vous qui me suivez et me soutenez toujours, ça fait chaud au cœur. J'ai mis tout mon cœur dans cette fic pour qu'elle soit le plus choupi possible alors j'espère que tout ce fluffy vous aura fait plaisir. J'espère aussi que cette fin ne vous décevra pas. Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout. Bonne lecture.

**PS : **Surtout, n'oubliez pas de lire la note de fin, il se peut qu'il y ait une surprise !!

_**Chapitre 18 : Les Petites Fraises.**_

Shuuichi était dans la salle de travail depuis une bonne heure maintenant tandis qu'Eiri passait son stresse sur les malheureuses touillettes de la machine à café de la salle d'attente de la clinique. Après les avoir mâchonnées et mordillées jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient complètement tordues, il les brisait entre ses doigts sans aucune pitié. Et comme s'il n'avait pas assez à faire avec sa propre angoisse, il devait également gérer celle de son frère qui faisait inlassablement les cents pas sous son nez, ne s'arrêtant que pour se frictionner le cuir chevelu. Un peu plus et on aurait pu croire que c'était lui le futur père.

Heureusement, Maiko était là, elle. Même si ses mains tremblaient sous le coup de l'excitation, donnant l'impression qu'elle était prise de spasmes, elle offrait souvent à son beau-frère de chaleureux sourires, pleins de réconfort.

Mais Eiri avait beau tenté de cacher son inquiétude, toutes sortes de questions traversaient son esprit à la vitesse de la lumière : Tout se passerait-il bien pour Shuuichi ? Aurait-il dû céder à ses caprices et le laisser acheter un landau ? Serait-ce une fille ou un garçon, au final ? Surtout, le bébé serait-il vraiment en bonne santé malgré tous les examens effectués par le Dr Andrée ? Et lui, était-il prêt à voir arriver ce petit être dans sa vie ? Parviendrait-il à outrepasser son manque naturel de patience ? Surpasserait-il aussi son égoïsme et accepterait-il de partager l'amour de Shuuichi avec l'enfant ? Serait-il un bon père capable d'aimer et de protéger son fils ou sa fille de manière inconditionnelle et totale ?

Tous ces doutes lui faisaient tourner la tête et la migraine s'installait insidieusement dans son crâne. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose dont il était certain à 110% : une fois de retour au Japon, il aurait des tonnes de choses à dire à son psy. L'avoir au téléphone de temps à autres pour lui faire part de ses petits soucis, ça allait bien un moment. Mais nul doute qu'un changement aussi important que l'arrivée de son enfant nécessiterait un suivi psychiatrique assidu. Peu importait qu'Eiri ait fait d'énormes progrès depuis sa rencontre avec Shuuichi, sa névrose était toujours bien présente...

L'arrivée du Dr Andrée dans la salle d'attente le tira de ses tortures et il se leva, aussi raide qu'une planche.

**Bien, comme je vous l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure, j'ai profité du fait que les contractions de Shuuichi n'étaient pas encore assez rapprochées pour le préparer pour la césarienne. Maintenant, on va le passer en salle d'accouchement alors si vous voulez l'assister Eiri, vous devez me suivre pour que je vous prépare à entrer en salle stérile.**

_Ça y est, cette fois c'est la bonne_, songea le romancier, qui redoutait désormais un pétage de plombs pur et simple. _C'est le point de non-retour... Non, le point de non-retour c'était à Venise quand j'ai mis Shuuichi enceinte. Aujourd'hui, c'est juste le jour où ma vie va basculer... Non, ce jour-là c'était celui où j'ai rencontré Shuuichi dans ce foutu parc. Putain, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que mon univers tout entier tourne autour de Shuuichi ?_ Et finalement la réalité le percuta de plein fouet. Jamais il ne s'en était aperçu jusqu'à présent, bien qu'elle ait commencé à grandir juste sous son nez durant les huit derniers mois. Pourtant c'était bien vrai, il allait devenir père d'ici une heure, deux tout au plus. Et aussitôt le premier cri de bébé poussé, il saurait quel genre père il deviendrait...

**Aniki, ça va aller ? ** S'enquit Tatsuha en posant une main fraternelle sur son épaule.

**Je peux y aller si tu ne te sens pas de le faire, Eiri-nii-san, **proposa Maiko.

Le blond pris une profonde inspiration pour reprendre contenance avant de répondre :

**Non, c'est bon. Shuuichi m'en voudra toute sa vie si je ne suis pas là pour voir ça. Et honnêtement, moi aussi...**

**Tant mieux ! **S'enthousiasma la femme médecin. **Allez, suivez-moi !**

Eiri s'exécuta et, en dépassant son frère, il ajouta dans un murmure :

**J'espère juste que je ne deviendrais pas un père comme le nôtre.**

**Rassures-toi ! **Lui lança Tatsuha. **Ça risque pas, t'es trop anticonformiste pour ça !**

Laissant la sœur de Shuuichi aux bons soins de son frangin, il accompagna le Dr Andrée jusqu'à l'entrée d'un bloc opératoire. Il savait qu'il y avait un total de trois salles d'accouchement parce que Shuuichi avait posé la question à une infirmière une fois où ils avaient croisé une jeune femme enceinte jusqu'aux yeux être emmenée par une sage-femme : deux au troisième étage pour les accouchements annoncés sans problème et une au cinquième, juste en dessous du bureau de la chef de clinique, réservée pour les grossesses dites difficiles. Cette salle, avait expliqué l'infirmière, était équipée de matériels spécialisés pour le cas où quelque chose se passerait mal au cours de l'accouchement, mettant le bébé ou la maman en danger. Évidemment, les deux autres salles n'étaient pas pour autant démunies. C'était pourtant dans celle du cinquième étage que Shuuichi avait été conduit et Eiri ne savait pas trop s'il devait s'en réjouir ou au contraire s'en inquiéter.

Repoussant férocement ces mauvaises pensées, Eiri enfila la robe de papier qui lui tendait le Dr Andrée et l'imita lorsqu'elle se lava les mains consciencieusement. Elle enfila une paire de gants neufs et un masque de stérile, puis invita l'écrivain à la suivre dans la salle d'accouchement.

Shuuichi était sur la table, le dos légèrement redressé, encore éveillé mais sous l'effet de la péridurale comme le prévoyait la procédure normale pour une césarienne. Il portait une de ces horribles nuisettes d'hôpital et ses jambes étaient allongées et parfaitement couvertes, contrairement à son ventre bien rond qui était à l'air. Un drap avait été mis en place pour l'empêcher de voir les détails de l'opération et Eiri se rassura en se disant que lui aussi pourrait se cacher derrière afin d'éviter de tourner de l'œil.

Bien qu'épuisé par la douleur des contractions qu'il avait dû subir jusqu'à la pose de sa péridurale, le visage de Shuuichi s'illumina littéralement lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de son mari dans la pièce.

**Eiri, **appela-t-il d'une toute petite voix tandis qu'un infirmier commençait à lui badigeonner le ventre de désinfectant.

À bien y songer, personne ici hormis le Dr Andrée ne devait connaître le véritable sexe de Shuuichi. La césarienne avait du bon, au final. Personne ne risquerait d'apercevoir l'adorable petit pénis **(A)** du chanteur avec son drap en coton bien épais sur les jambes jusqu'aux hanches.

Avec un sourire aux lèvres, Eiri s'assit sur le tabouret qu'on avait si gentiment préparé pour lui à côté de la tête de son époux. Ce dernier lui tendit la main, elle était plus chaude qu'à l'ordinaire et sa peau était moite. Son visage était pâle et son front perlé de sueur. Le pauvre... Cette grossesse ne lui avait vraiment rien épargné. Il déposa un baiser amoureux sur le front de son bien-aimé.

**Ça va ?**

**Ça pourrait aller mieux, **répondit Shuuichi. **Je n'ai plus mal mais c'est quand même désagréable. Je sens le bébé gesticuler...**

**Sûrement pressé de sortir... **plaisanta Yuki.

**Oui, sûrement, **rit doucement le chanteur. **J'espère qu'il sera content de nous voir enfin, parce que moi j'ai hâte. Pas toi ?**

Eiri prit un instant avant de lui donner une réponse.

**Je dirais plutôt que j'ai peur, **souffla-t-il si bas que Shuuichi crut un instant l'avoir rêvé.

Le regard à la fois surpris et attendri qu'il afficha mit Eiri dans l'embarras. La main du jeune musicien se serra autour de la sienne.

**Moi aussi j'ai un peu peur, mais tout se passera bien. J'en suis persuadé. Je ne crois pas spécialement en Bouddha ou Dieu ou aux extra-terrestres, mais si on nous a accordé notre souhait d'avoir ce bébé, c'est sûrement parce qu'on nous jugeait capables d'être de très bons parents.**

Décidément, cet idiot de Shuuichi était un grand sage. Chaque fois qu'il sentait son cœur être réchauffé par les mots de son petit Shuu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'y avait pas eu une erreur dans la mise céleste : les fils rouges du destin avaient du s'emmêler quelque part... Dans un monde normal, une personne aussi douce que Shuuichi ne lui aurait certainement pas été destinée.

**Je t'aime, **lui dit Eiri en lui offrant un nouveau baiser, sur les lèvres cette fois.

**Moi aussi je t'aime, mon Yuki, **affirma Shuuichi avec douceur et véhémence.

On pouvait lire la vérité sur son visage et l'entendre dans sa voix. Jamais Eiri ne pourrait douter de ces mots prononcés par Shuuichi.

**Bien, **annonça le Dr Andrée pour avoir toute leur attention. **Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Shuuichi, vous allez sentir un pincement désagréable au bas de votre ventre mais nous avons fait le nécessaire pour que vous n'ayez pas mal. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ira assez vite.**

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête avant de tourner les yeux vers Eiri en resserrant son étreinte sur sa main.

**J'suis désolé si je te broie les phalanges, mon chéri.**

**Ne me casses rien, tu seras bien content que je puisse m'en servir la prochaine fois que tu auras envie que je te --**

Un bruyant raclement de gorge l'interrompit.

**N'oubliez pas s'il vous plaît que je comprends très bien le japonais, alors même si votre petite conversation s'annonce fort intéressante, je préfère ne pas être distraite pendant mon travail, messieurs, **dit platement Marianne Andrée sans quitter des yeux le ventre de Shuuichi sur lequel elle s'affairait.

Le chanteur se retint de rire et Yuki se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air amusé. Une grimace s'afficha alors sur le visage du plus jeune et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en fermant très fort les yeux. Ça avait commencé...

Le blond n'aurait su dire combien de temps l'opération avait duré : il s'était contenté de garder les yeux fixés sur Shuuichi, caressant de temps à autres son front pour écarter les mèches de cheveux noirs qui avaient tendance à s'y coller. Il était resté en admiration devant son amant pendant un moment qui lui avait paru être une éternité. Puis il l'entendit... Le cri.

Un pleur enfantin, réaction instinctive à la première inspiration, si douloureuse pour un nourrisson.

**Félicitations, **annonça le Dr Andrée. **Je compte dix doigts et dix orteils. Shuuichi, Eiri, vous voilà les parents... d'une adorable petite fille.**

**C-C'est une fille ?** Balbutia Shuuichi, dont les yeux avaient du mal à rester ouverts.

**Tout à fait, **affirma l'infirmière qui vint poser le bébé encore trempé de liquide amniotique sur le cœur de la "maman". D'après les livres qu'avaient pu lire Shuuichi sur le sujet, c'était une obligation médicale pour que le bébé reste à la température de la mère et que les battements de son cœur s'adaptent à ceux de sa maman.

Les larmes avaient à peine commencé à monter aux yeux d'Eiri qu'elles roulaient déjà à flots sur les joues de Shuu. Ses joues étaient redevenues roses, une joie sans nom était dessinée sur ses traits tandis qu'il caressait tendrement le dos de sa fille.

**Elle est... si petite, **souffla Yuki en touchant du bout des doigts la frimousse rondelette du poupon.

**Je vous la reprends quelques instants, je dois la nettoyer et l'habiller, **dit gentiment l'infirmière en français, prenant délicatement le bébé.

Shuuichi aurait voulu protester, mais il était trop fatigué pour ça. Quant à Yuki, même s'il n'avait pas compris les paroles de la femme, il se doutait bien qu'elle ne faisait que son travail et qu'ils reverraient très vite la petite. Avec un minuscule sourire, son amant murmura :

**J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un décathlon.**

**T'as fait du bon travail, **lui assura son mari en l'embrassant de nouveau. **Il est épuisé, **ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du Dr Andrée. **Quand est-ce qu'il pourra aller dans sa chambre pour se reposer ?**

**Dès que j'aurai fini les points de suture. Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps.**

Leur fille revint cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, profondément endormie, habillée d'un petit pyjama à rayures roses et blanches fourni par la maternité. L'infirmière la tendit à Eiri cette fois-ci et le jeune papa la prit prudemment. Elle était si légère, elle devait peser à peine plus de trois kilos. Son expression béate et ses minuscules poings serrés dans son sommeil lui donnaient l'air d'un ange. Instinctivement, le romancier chercha à mémoriser chacun de ses traits ; chaque détail de cet instant lui paraissait important et se devait d'être gravé de façon indélébile dans son esprit. Il avait conscience du regard protecteur de Shuuichi posé sur lui et leur enfant, et Eiri ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Pas un semblant de sourire, quasi-inexistant. Pas un sourire menteur et séducteur. Un véritable sourire. Naturel et sincère. Un sourire heureux.

**Elle te ressemble, **fit-il remarquer. **C'est ce que je voulais, je suis content.**

**Elle tient quand même un peu de toi, non ?**

**Sûrement oui, mais pas autant. Et puis elle a beaucoup de cheveux, **répondit-il. **Mais ils ne sont pas blonds, **s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter avant que Shuuichi ne lui pose la question.

Shuuichi fit une petite moue boudeuse. Eiri se doutait bien de la raison : il avait voulu qu'elle lui ressemble parce que Shuuichi voulait voir la personne qu'il aimait se refléter dans son enfant. Et c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle le romancier était heureux lui aussi. Parce qu'en regardant sa fille, il avait l'impression de voir celui qui régnait sur son cœur.

La moue du musicien ne dura qu'une seconde - il était trop heureux pour être réellement vexé - et il demanda :

**Finalement, ce sera quoi son nom ?**

Yuki eut du mal à détacher son regard de la petite perfection qu'il tenait contre son cœur, mais il tourna les yeux vers son mari pour lui répondre. Il tenait absolument à voir sa réaction lorsqu'il lui dirait.

Shuuichi, de son côté, espérait un peu d'originalité dans le prénom qu'avait sélectionné son amour. L'inconvénient avec Yuki, le plus souvent, c'était qu'il venait d'une famille où tout était relativement normal. Sa sœur s'appelait Mika, son frère Tatsuha, son père Touru et sa mère Aiko, rien de bien extraordinaire...

**Shuuei... Ça te va ?**

**Sh-Shuuei ?... **répéta son époux, la voix tremblante.

**Oui, le "shuu" de Shuuichi et le "ei" d'Eiri.**

Si le chanteur n'avait pas assez pleuré en voyant son bébé pour la première fois, cette fois il avait vidé ses glandes lacrymales pour les dix prochains jours, facile.

**Alors c'est le nom qu'on doit faire écrire sur son bracelet ? **S'enquit la femme médecin.

Le hochement de tête de Shuuichi qui ne trouvait même plus la force de parler tant il était heureux fut sa seule réponse.

**Dans ce cas, je m'en charge, **annonça le Dr Andrée en déposant ses outils dans un bruit de métal qui s'entrechoque. **J'ai fini, infirmier veuillez préparer la jeune maman pour son retour à la chambre, **dit-elle à l'attention de l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui avait couvert le ventre de Shuu de Bétadine un peu plus tôt.

Elle retira ensuite ses gants rougis de sang puis alla à un petit bureau où l'attendait déjà des documents à remplir.

**Votre fille mesure quarante-cinq centimètres pour trois kilos cent cinq, avec un périmètre crânien de trente-trois centimètre. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, en somme, **expliqua-t-elle en complétant la paperasse tandis que l'infirmière nettoyait les instruments et que son collègue couvrait d'un bandage la plaie de Shuuichi.** Dès demain, je lui ferai une prise de sang **(B) **et quelques analyses afin de m'assurer que tout va très bien. Mais ce soir, votre fille devra aller en couveuse. Étant légèrement prématurée ; je préfère parer toute anomalie de croissance. Si, après mes examens, je constate qu'elle ne risque rien et qu'elle est parfaitement développée, alors quelques jours de couveuse devraient amplement suffire.**

Elle revint vers le petit couple et leur enfant, désormais blottie dans les bras de sa "maman", et attacha délicatement un bracelet rose pâle autour de son poignet et un autre à sa cheville. Dessus on pouvait lire ses nom, prénom et date de naissance.

**Bienvenue parmi nous, Uesugi Shuuei-chan, **murmura-t-elle au bébé avant d'adresser un chaleureux sourire à ses patients.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Dans la salle d'attente, la pression était à son comble. Tatsuha tournait en rond depuis tellement longtemps que Maiko aurait pu jurer qu'un renfoncement avait commencé à se creuser dans le sol sous ses pas. Cependant, la jeune fille n'était pas plus calme que son compagnon : se ronger les ongles comme elle l'avait fait n'avait pas arrangé sa manucure, loin de là.

Les deux jeunes gens furent interrompus dans leurs tourments par l'arrivée de trois invités dont ils avaient presque oublié la venue. En voyant venir Ryuuichi, Hiro et Miri, Tatsuha se souvint vaguement avoir pensé à téléphoner à sa cousine pour l'avertir de la situation. Il ne se rappelait pas très bien des détails de leur conversation en revanche mais il semblait que le message était passé et c'était le plus important. Aussi, quand la célèbre productrice arriva, la première chose qu'elle demanda fut :

**Alors, c'en est où ?**

**Aucune idée, **lui répondit Maiko en se levant de son siège pour les saluer correctement, tandis que Tatsuha se faisait tacler par Ryuuichi - ce qui n'était vraiment pas pour lui faire plaisir.

**Les médecins n'ont rien dit ? ** S'enquit Hiro en donnant l'accolade à celle qu'il considérait comme sa propre petite sœur.

**Shuuichi est passé en salle d'accouchement il y a plus d'une heure maintenant, alors on se dit "pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles", **répondit la jeune Shindou.

**Et puis Eiri est avec lui, **ajouta Tatsuha, dont la taille était littéralement enserrée par les bras de son chanteur préféré. **Tout ira très bien.**

**Espérons, **souffla Hiro en passant un bras autour des épaules de Miri.

Et comme pour répondre à toutes leurs questions et inquiétudes, Eiri vint les rejoindre tout en retirant sa blouse de papier. Il marchait d'un pas qu'on aurait pu qualifier de... mal assuré. Une véritable première pour Yuki Eiri dont l'assurance et l'orgueil étaient bien connus de tous. L'expression de son visage était indéchiffrable et ses yeux restaient braqués au sol, comme s'il avait peur qu'il se dérobe sous lui.

**Aniki !** L'interpella son frère.

**Eiri ? Tout s'est bien passé ?** S'inquiéta Miri en faisant un pas dans sa direction, Hiro à ses côtés.

**Et Shuuichi ? Il va bien ? ** Renchérit Maiko.

**Le bébé ! Le bébé ! ** S'exclama Ryuuichi en relâchant Tatsuha pour bondir sur place comme un kangourou enragé. **Il est arrivé !!**

Arrivé à leur hauteur, Eiri leva vers eux un regard que nul ne lui connaissait encore. Un regard... heureux. Un bonheur sans nom et le sentiment d'accomplissement semblaient émaner de lui à grosses vagues. Aucun des cinq autres n'osait dire quoi que ce soit, trop étonnés par cette facette de la personnalité du romancier qui leur apparaissait à tous et que certains pensaient inexistante et d'autres, perdue à jamais.

**Elle est parfaite, **lâcha finalement l'écrivain dans un souffle coupé.

**Kyah, Eiri-nii-san ! ** S'exclama Maiko, comblée de bonheur elle aussi, en se jetant au cou de son beau-frère dans une étreinte sororale pleine de tendresse.

Un contact aussi surprenant et percutant eut le mérite de tirer Eiri de son état de choc. Peu habitué à de tels débordements d'affection de la part d'une autre personne que Shuuichi, il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de finalement passer ses mains dans le dos de sa belle-sœur pour lui rendre son étreinte. Puis celle-ci s'écarta, tout sourire, avant que Miri ne prenne sa place. Elle non plus n'était pas fan des grandes démonstrations de sentiments mais une fois n'est pas coutume, aussi leur accolade ne dura pas plus d'une ou deux secondes. Puis avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le relâcher, Hiro s'ajouta, les prenant tous les deux dans ses bras.

**Qu'est-ce qui te prends, à toi ? ** Lui demanda un peu sèchement Yuki en lui adressant un regard suspicieux.

**J'suis juste content pour toi et Shuu, vieux. Mais t'as intérêt à bien prendre soin de lui et du bébé, hein ! ** Répondit simplement Hiro, avec un sourire aux lèvres aussi faux-jeton que celui d'un mauvais joueur de poker.

Il fallait dire aussi qu'il n'aimait pas trop l'écrivain et ne se donnait jamais trop de mal pour le cacher.

Vint alors s'ajouter un nouveau poids : celui de Sakuma qui se jeta sur le dos du blond à la façon d'un koala.

**Bravo, papa ! ** S'enthousiasma-t-il en le serrant trèèèèès fort, au point qu'Eiri manqua de s'étouffer.

**Hiroshi, si ce dégénéré me tue, je ne pourrais jamais m'occuper de ma fille ! ** Dit-il laborieusement.

Mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Tatsuha vint à la charge, de même que Maiko qui n'était pas contre un câlin collectif. En tout, ils étaient cinq à l'enlacer joyeusement, et toutes leurs émotions semblaient converger vers lui : soulagement, excitation, fierté, impatience... toutes des déclinaisons de son propre bonheur.

Finalement, c'est l'arrivée du Dr Andrée dans la salle d'attente qui dissipa légèrement l'ambiance festive qui y régnait.

**Désolée de vous interrompre, **fit-elle lorsqu'elle eut l'attention de tous. **La petite princesse est descendue au quatrième étage, en couveuse, de même que Shuuichi à qui j'ai attribué une chambre au plus près du bébé. Vu qu'il s'est endormi, je recommande qu'on lui laisse un peu de repos, vous devriez donc en profiter pour aller voir Shuuei.**

**Tu l'as appelé Shuuei ? ** Demanda Tatsuha à son frère. **Quel romantisme ! **

**La ferme ! ** Rétorqua le blond en partant déjà vers l'ascenseur pour descendre au quatrième.

Son benjamin, Sakuma, Maiko et Hiro le suivaient de près, mais Miri partit sans un mot avec l'obstétricienne vers les escaliers d'urgence, sans doute pour monter au bureau du docteur. Eiri ne fit aucune remarque, il savait déjà de quoi il retournait.

Dans l'ascenseur, l'excitation atteignit son summum, notamment à cause de cet ahuri de Ryuuichi qui ne cessait de poser des questions sans queue ni tête : « Comment ont-ils fait pour sortir le bébé du ventre de Shuuichi ? Comment on fait les bébés ? Comment j'vais m'habiller demain ? Que dira le bébé en me voyant (comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'un nourrisson, né il y a une heure à peine, puisse prononcer le moindre mot) ? À qui Shuuei ressemblera le plus, à Shuuichi ou à Kumagoro ? » Et surtout... la pire question qu'Eiri ait jamais entendu, celle qu'on n'entend sortir que de la bouche des enfants et qu'il priait pour ne jamais entendre sa fille la prononcer... « C'est quand qu'on arrive ? » Voilà comment quinze malheureuses secondes en ascenseur avec l'ex-chanteur des Nittle Graspers s'étaient transformées en véritable enfer.

Finalement, dès l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur, les cinq amis se retrouvèrent face à une immense baie vitrée qui prenait le mur d'une bonne partie du couloir qui s'étendait sur leur gauche et leur droite. Derrière ces vitres, deux infirmières passaient entre la rangée de berceaux en plexiglas, veillant sur les nouveau-nés avec un regard attendri. Parmi les vingt berceaux qui s'étalaient sous leurs yeux, quelques uns demeuraient inoccupés mais, en tout, il devait bien y avoir une douzaine de bébés vêtus de rose ou de bleu selon leur sexe, qui gazouillaient ou dormaient profondément. Certains, plus menus que d'autres, devaient être de grands prématurés car ils avaient des perfusions fixées sur leurs petites menottes et avaient été placés dans de larges boîtes de plexiglas pour les tenir encore plus au chaud.

Parmi les poupons à la peau blanche, noire, métissée ou magrébine, Shuuei était la seule qui ait des traits asiatiques. Alors si Tatsuha et les autres la reconnurent grâce à cela, Eiri la remarqua immédiatement parce qu'elle semblait irradier littéralement de lumière, comme Shuuichi.

**Ooooh ! Elle ressemble à Shuuichi ! ** S'extasia Sakuma, la face collée contre la vitre.

**C'est clair que quand tu disais qu'elle était parfaite, c'est pas grâce à toi ! **Se moqua Tatsu, malgré tout en admiration devant sa nièce.

**Elle est trop mignonne ! J'en veux une pareille ! ** S'exclama Maiko tout bas, comme si elle se trouvait en un lieu sacré où le silence était maître.

À ces mots, Tatsuha, Eiri et Hiro se tournèrent vers elle, un air perplexe et interloqué sur leurs visages. Lorsque l'étudiante se rendit compte de la portée de ses mots, elle s'emballa :

**J-J'veux dire plus tard. Bien plus tard. Une fois mariée et tout ! Hein, Tatsu ?! Pas pour maintenant ! Plus tard !**

**Si tu dis ça devant ton frère, je suis mort, ça ne fait pas un pli ! ** Dit le jeune bonze.

**Shuuichi n'aura même pas à se donner cette peine, **gronda Nakano qui, visiblement, n'était pas au courant pour la relation entre les deux adolescents. **Si tu mets Maiko-chan enceinte, c'est moi qui t'étripes !**

Tatsuha déglutit bruyamment.

**Ce qui m'étonnes moi, c'est la simple idée que tu puisses avoir envie que ce crétin pas fini soit le père de tes enfants... **nota simplement Eiri.

**Là t'y vas un peu fort, aniki. Si toi tu peux faire un bon père, pourquoi pas moi ?! **

**Regardes-toi dans une glace et tu devrais comprendre.**

**Si je regarde dans un miroir, c'est ta sale tête que je verrais ! ** Rétorqua le plus jeune.

**Ooooh ! Regardez, elle a ouvert les yeux ! **

Les paroles de Sakuma eurent le même effet que s'il avait dit " Ooooh ! Regardez, une valise d'un milliard de yens !" : tous se tournèrent vers la petite princesse des Uesugi et s'ébahirent devant ce spectacle. Si l'on s'imaginait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà, on se trompait lourdement. Son visage d'ange, doublé de ces magnifiques yeux d'ambre, aussi clairs que de l'or en fusion, suffisait à faire battre le cœur d'Eiri aussi rapidement et puissamment que le jour où il avait pris conscience de son amour pour Shuuichi.

**Il va être content, **souffla-t-il pour lui-même, un minuscule sourire au coin des lèvres.

_J'adorerais que notre bébé ait tes jolis yeux dorés, _lui avait-il dit le jour où ils avaient appris pour la grossesse du jeune musicien.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Lorsque Shuuichi rouvrit les yeux vers neuf heures le matin suivant, il éprouva une sensation de manque qui lui était jusqu'à lors inconnue. Il lui fallut un bon moment pour comprendre d'où venait ce sentiment : depuis quelques mois, il avait appris à apprécier le réveil en fanfare de son bébé qui gigotait dans son ventre et donnait des coups jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus rien. Il se sentait à la fois libéré d'un fardeau et délesté de son trésor le plus précieux.

Ce fut ensuite la culpabilité qui envahit son cœur : d'abord parce qu'il avait considéré - l'espace d'une nanoseconde - son adorable petite fille comme un fardeau, puis parce qu'il ne l'avait prise dans ses bras que quelques instants et qu'il n'avait pas su lutter contre la fatigue pour la garder auprès de lui plus longtemps. Mais la plénitude qui avait étreint tout son être depuis la naissance de son bébé était encore bien présente en lui et il n'était pas prêt à la laisser se dissiper. Il voulait que la joie dans laquelle il baignait depuis continue de l'embaumer encore longtemps.

Les épais doubles rideaux couleur prune qui habillaient la large fenêtre de la chambre étant tirés, peu de lumière filtrait. La pénombre ambiante était douce et ce qu'il appréciait encore davantage c'était l'agréable chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Plus encore que la chaleur, c'était l'odeur qu'il aurait été capable de reconnaître entre mille : un subtil mélange de cannelle, d'eau de toilette griffée et de sucette au citron...

Les bras qui l'enlaçaient étaient ceux d'Eiri. Son amant, son époux et le père de son enfant. Il avait dû venir le rejoindre dans son lit médicalisé durant la nuit, après s'être assuré que leur fille se portait bien. Connaissant le blond et sa fâcheuse tendance à succomber au stress, il devait être complètement épuisé après tous les évènements de la veille. Un sourire bienveillant s'étira sur le visage du chanteur et il posa une main sur l'avant-bras qui passait devant lui pour enserrer son torse. La peau douce et lisse d'Eiri lui apporta un incroyable réconfort, tout comme son souffle chaud et moite qu'il pouvait sentir contre sa nuque et le son de sa respiration, lente et régulière.

Shuuichi fit de son mieux pour se retourner dans ses bras, sans le réveiller. Il grimaça légèrement lorsqu'il sentit les points de sutures encore frais le tirailler sur le bas de son ventre, mais une fois parvenu à prendre la position qu'il souhaitait, il oublia tout de la douleur lorsqu'il put voir le visage endormi de son adoré.

**T'es trop beau mon Yuki, **ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer avant de voler un baiser au bel endormi.

Si Eiri ne se réveilla pas à ce contact, contrairement à une princesse de conte de fée, c'est lorsqu'une jeune doctoresse (sûrement une interne) pénétra sans crier gare dans la chambre - elle avait frappé certes, mais seulement pour s'annoncer et n'avait pas attendu de réponse pour entrer - qu'il sursauta dans son sommeil et ouvrit grand les yeux.

**Oh, pardon, vous n'étiez pas réveillée ? **Demanda la jeune femme, visiblement une nouvelle à en juger par son embarras et sa manière d'agir assez malhabile.

**Vous pourriez attendre qu'on vous y invite avant d'entrer, **la rabroua Shuuichi, en bon français.

S'il y avait quelque chose de sacré pour lui, c'était le réveil de son Yuki. Le seul qui ait le droit de le réveiller aussi violemment, c'était lui - et désormais le bébé aussi. Il aimait profiter de l'air ensommeillé et perdu d'Eiri lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux au petit matin et là, son petit plaisir de la journée lui était passé sous le nez.

**Je-Je suis désolée, **s'excusa-t-elle poliment.** Euh, je venais vérifier votre état, est-ce que je peux ?...**

**Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? ** Bougonna Yuki en japonais, tout en se redressant dans le lit.

Il se grattait la tête d'un air renfrogné.

**Elle veut m'examiner, **lui expliqua Shuuichi.

**Ah ok.**

Eiri se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil au pied du lit. Shuuichi était content que son mari n'ait pas simplement décidé de quitter la pièce pour aller se chercher un café ; il n'était pas complètement réveillé et marchait surtout au radar, il voudrait donc un bon café bien noir avec un ou deux sucres pour commencer sa journée.

La jeune interne jeta un coup d'œil aux derniers résultats d'examen marqués sur le fichier accroché au pied de son lit, puis elle s'approcha de Shuu, son stéthoscope aux oreilles, prête à étudier sa respiration.

Soudain, faisant de nouveau sursauter tout le monde, le Dr Andrée fit une entrée théâtrale dans la chambre.

**Ça suffit, Dr DaSilva ! **s'exclama-t-elle. **Les Uesugi sont mes patients et j'ai spécifiquement ordonné que personne d'autre ne se charge de Madame sans mon consentement.**

**P-Pardon... Je n'étais pas au courant, **balbutia la dénommée DaSilva.

**Vous êtes nouvelle ici, alors c'est une raison de plus pour lire les circulaires de service ! Maintenant, sortez d'ici tout de suite !**

Vexée, la jeune médecin rendit le dossier de Shuuichi au Dr Andrée avant de partir. Jamais le chanteur ni son époux n'avaient vu Marianne Andrée aussi remontée, c'était assez imposant.

Elle poussa un soupire agacé avant de s'excuser elle aussi :

**Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû faire plus attention. **

**Pourquoi ? ** S'enquit innocemment Shuuichi.

**Si elle vous avait examiné, elle aurait tout de suite découvert que vous êtes un homme, **expliqua la femme. **Rien qu'avec son stéthoscope elle aurait découvert votre absence totale de poitrine. Et qu'auriez-vous pu dire alors pour justifier cela ?**

**Je ne sais pas... Sûrement que j'ai toujours eu de petits seins ?...**

**L'excuse du bonnet A ne marcherait pas avec un médecin.**

**Mais n'était-elle pas au courant ? ** Demanda finalement Eiri.

**Non, le seul qui le soit, c'est mon époux : l'infirmier qui m'a assisté hier soir était mon mari, **répondit-elle en commençant elle-même à examiner Shuuichi. **Je préfère réduire au maximum les risques de fuite au sujet des "particularités physionomiques" de Shuuichi et votre cousine est parfaitement d'accord avec ça.**

**Miri ? Elle est arrivée ? ** S'exclama Shuuichi, qui ne se laissait pas démoraliser par la gravité de la conversation.

**Oui, hier soir. Elle était en extase devant le bébé, **affirma l'écrivain.

**C'est vrai ? Je suis fier de mon travail, hahaha ! Et tu leur as dit, à Hiro et Miri, qu'on voulait qu'ils soient les parrains et marraines ?**

**Non, j'attendais que tu sois réveillé. C'est à toi de le faire.**

Un long silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que le Dr Andrée ait fini son travail.

**Je veux voir ma fille, **lâcha-t-il derechef.

La doctoresse lui sourit en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de sa blouse blanche.

**Mais bien sûr. Aujourd'hui j'aimerais que vous gardiez le lit pour que votre corps se repose, alors je vais vous l'amener, d'accord ?**

**D'accord, **accepta le jeune homme.

**Et les examens de Shuuei ? ** La questionna Yuki. **Vous deviez les faire ce matin, tout s'est bien passé ?**

**Ses analyses de sang sont passées en priorité alors j'ai pu avoir quelques résultats et pour l'instant, tout va bien. Pas de jaunisse du nourrisson, pas de problèmes leucocytaires, rien à signaler au niveau de la numération des globules ni du groupage sanguin. Les radios montrent que tout est en place dans son petit corps. Et après examen approfondi de ma part, je peux affirmer avec certitude qu'elle n'est pas trisomique - mais cela, je vous l'avais déjà dit lors de vos dernières analyses sanguines. Pour d'autres éventuelles anomalies génétiques, il faudra attendre le résultat des tests fait sur le placenta, ce qui risque de prendre quelques semaines. **

Après son petit topo sur l'état de santé de leur fille de toute évidence bien portante, elle s'éclipsa pour aller la chercher à la nurserie.

**Bon, Shuu, j'vais me chercher un café, je reviens. Tu veux quelque chose ? ** Proposa-t-il en écartant les rideaux pour ouvrir la fenêtre et aérer la pièce qui, à son goût, sentait un peu trop l'antiseptique.

**Du lait à la fraise, s'il te plait, **répondit son époux. **Tu reviens vite, hein ?**

**Ouais t'inquiètes, je descends juste au troisième étage, c'est là qu'il y a le réfectoire.**

Avant de voir son amant partir, Shuuichi eut le droit à un petit baiser et à un de ses sourires sexy et séducteur qu'il aimait tant.

Finalement seul dans sa chambre, Shuuichi eut l'impression que le silence allait le dévorer tout cru. Maintenant que Yuki n'était plus à ses côtés, le vide laissé par l'absence de Shuuei en son sein se faisait plus palpable et envahissant : comme un poulpe maléfique qui s'emparait progressivement de lui avec ses tentacules gluants et froids.

Le désir de prendre sa fille dans ses bras, de la serrer contre son cœur pour s'assurer que, bien qu'elle ait quitté le cocon sécurisant de son corps, elle serrait toujours là, auprès de lui. Shuuei s'était fait une place dans le cœur de Shuuichi de la même manière que son père : Yuki et elle s'étaient insinués sous sa peau et avaient grandi en lui, jusqu'à faire partie intégrante de son être, jusqu'à ce que la simple idée d'être séparé d'eux le fasse souffrir mille tortures.

_Je dois la voir... _

On frappa à la porte et, aussitôt qu'il eut répondu, c'est le Dr Andrée qui fit son entrée dans la chambre, poussant devant elle un berceau de plexiglas dans lequel reposait sur le dos un adorable et minuscule poupon.

**Voici ton autre papa, Shuuei-chan, **fit le médecin après avoir laissé le berceau au chevet du lit de Shuuichi.

Elle prit la petite dans ses bras puis la remit au musicien.

Le garçon était en admiration devant son bébé, sa chair, son sang. En regardant bien sa fille, il dut reconnaitre qu'elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, dans la forme de son visage et au niveau des pommettes. Et ses cheveux étaient d'une teinte beaucoup plus claire que son châtain naturel, mais pas tout à fait blond non plus. Sa peau en revanche était aussi pâle que celle d'Eiri. Au moins quelque chose qu'elle tenait de lui !

Ses petites mains dodues, pleines de petits doigts, s'ouvraient et se refermaient dans un geste presque machinal, comme si elle cherchait à agripper quelque chose. Alors Shuuichi lui donna son index et elle le serra aussitôt. À sa grande surprise, elle avait une poigne ferme pour un nouveau-né d'à peine quelques heures. Soudain, les petits cris annonciateurs d'un gros chagrin commencèrent à se faire entendre et Shuuichi crut un instant avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

**Ça va être l'heure de son biberon, je vais vous montrer comme le préparer, **expliqua aussitôt le Dr Andrée.

Shuu acquiesça tandis que sous ses yeux, l'obstétricienne lui faisait la démonstration.

**Ce sont des biberons de lait déjà dosés et stérilement fermés. Quand vous l'ouvrez, vous devez entendre un POP d'ouverture, **expliqua-t-elle en décapsulant la petite bouteille, un "POP" à l'appui. **Vous vissez la tétine dessus - celles-ci sont des tétines à usage unique alors vous pouvez les mettre à la poubelle avec le biberon - et ensuite vous agitez afin que le mélange soit homogène.**

Elle secoua celui qu'elle tenait, puis le donna à Shuuichi. Celui-ci mit soigneusement la tétine dans la bouche de Shuuei qui se mit à téter goulument.

**Redressez bien le biberon afin que la bulle d'air ne soit pas dans la tétine, sinon le bébé aura du mal à faire son rôt, **conseilla le Dr Andrée en ajustant la main du jeune homme. **Et là, vous voyez, à la base de la tétine, il y a des chiffres : ce sont les vitesses de débit du liquide. Une fois que vous aurez trouvé le rythme du bébé, il vous suffira de faire tourner le biberon dans sa bouche jusqu'à ce que le bon chiffre soit sur le dessus.**

**D'accord, **répondit Shuuichi.

Apprendre à s'occuper d'un bébé allait nécessiter beaucoup d'attention de sa part mais cela lui semblait toujours plus agréable que les horribles cours d'histoire et de maths au lycée.

Puis, alors qu'il se perdait dans la contemplation du plus adorable des visages de bébé qu'il ait jamais vu, Shuuei ouvrit les yeux et Shuuichi en eut le souffle coupé. Si la petite princesse ne faisait que loucher sur son biberon avec ce qui semblait être de la gourmandise précoce, son jeune papa lui, était désormais en totale adoration devant la pureté de ses yeux couleur or. Leur nuance, aussi vibrante, profonde et lumineuse que celle des iris d'Eiri était ce qu'il avait tant espérer retrouver en leur enfant : une part de celui qu'il aimait, preuve que ce petit miracle était le fruit de leurs sentiments.

Lorsque Yuki retourna à la chambre, le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le submergea. Il ne pouvait y avoir de plus beau tableau que celui-ci. Miri, qu'il avait croisé dans l'ascenseur en descendant au réfectoire, sortit son appareil photo numérique et immortalisa cet instant magique. Et elle prit un second cliché : son cousin en train de sourire comme un crétin devant les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie serait le joyau de sa collection personnelle.

Le Dr Andrée, qui avait remarqué l'arrivée de Yuki et Miri, se retira discrètement. Ce n'est qu'alors que Shuuichi réalisa qu'il avait un public. C'est un regard comblé qu'il tourna vers son mari.

**Elle... Elle a ouvert les yeux et --**

**Je sais, **répondit Eiri en allant s'asseoir auprès de ses deux petits anges.

Il embrassa Shuuichi amoureusement et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille... sans se douter un seul instant que Miri avait tout filmé avec son super appareil photo. _Merci Hiro, c'est un cadeau génial ! Je ne pensais pas en avoir autant besoin un jour !_ Songea-t-elle en souriant avec satisfaction. _J'espère que tu vois ça, tante Aiko, où que tu sois. Ton fils est pleinement heureux et il revient de loin..._

Soudain, tout un troupeau d'idiots fit irruption dans la pièce, Ryuuichi en tête.

**Comme c'est meugnon, **se moqua gentiment Tatsuha en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de sa cousine le petit film qu'elle tournait.

**La ferme, Tatsu, **gronda-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'Eiri remarque ce qu'elle était en train de faire, de peur qu'il n'exige qu'elle efface sa vidéo... ce qu'elle ne ferait pas de toute façon mais bon... Maiko alla auprès du lit de son frère pour voir sa nièce de plus près. Une expression maternelle se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'elle rougissait de ravissement.

**Elle est trop jolie, je suis jalouse, nii-chan.**

**En tout cas, tu as fait du bon boulot, félicitations vieux, **le congratula Hiro avec un sourire fier.

Et ce fut un Ryuuichi en mode "kami-sama-ultra-sérieux" qui se pencha sur le couple.

**Vu qu'elle tient beaucoup de ses parents, je suis sûr qu'en grandissant elle sera aussi intelligente et talentueuse que vous deux, **affirma-t-il.

**Pour l'intelligence, ce sera pas grâce à Shuuichi, **lancèrent en chœur Eiri, Miri, Tatsu, Hiro et Maiko.

**Héééé ! **S'indigna le leader de Bad Luck. **Si vous voulez vous moquer de moi, ayez au moins l'obligeance de ne pas le faire devant ma fille !**

Et tout le monde éclata de rire.

Ryuuichi observa Shuuei pendant un long moment, tandis qu'elle finissait son biberon. Puis, d'un geste lent et délicat, il caressa son front en affichant un de ses célèbres sourires, un de ceux qui signifiait "Je sais quelque chose que tout le monde ignore mais je ne dirais rien !". Pour des fans comme Shuuichi et Tatsuha, il avait des allures de marraine la bonne fée en train de bénir la petite princesse.

**Oh ! Hiro, Miri ! **Appela Shuuichi.** Tant que j'y pense... **

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ** S'enquit son meilleur ami en approchant davantage.

Miri vint à ses côtés, sans pour autant s'arrêter de filmer.

**Avec Eiri on se disait que, comme vous n'avez aucun lieu de parenté direct avec Shuuei -- **

**Je suis la cousine d'Eiri au second degré du côté de sa mère, alors je suis sa tante... une tante éloignée mais une tante quand même, **fit remarquer la jeune productrice.

**Mais c'est pas assez pour nous, **expliqua son chanteur. **Vous avez été à nos côtés quand on avait besoin de soutien comme l'ont fait nos frères et sœurs. Alors nous voulons que vous ayez un rôle à jouer dans la vie de Shuuei au même titre qu'eux. C'est pour ça qu'on voudrait que vous soyez ses parrain et marraine.**

La nouvelle fut une telle surprise pour les deux guitaristes qu'il fallut l'intervention de Maiko pour qu'ils réagissent.

**Bah alors ? Ça vous fait pas plaisir ? Si c'est ça, Tatsuha et moi, on veut bien prendre votre place !**

**Non, non ! ** Affirma Hiroshi. **C'est juste que...**

**Vous êtes sûrs qu'on fera de bons gardiens pour cette petite ? **Fit Miri, affichant un manque d'assurance qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. **J'aime pas vraiment Seguchi mais au moins, Mika et lui sont mariés et --**

**Si on voulait de Tohma et Mika, on leur aurait directement demandé, tu ne crois pas ? ** La coupa son cousin.

**Et puis je ne crois pas non plus qu'ils aient envie que ce tordu de Tohma soit le parrain de Shuuei, **renchérit Tatsuha.

**Exactement**, confirma Shuuichi en posant le biberon vide sur la table de chevet.

**Poses une serviette sur ton épaule et mets Shuuei dessus en lui tapotant doucement le dos pour qu'elle fasse son rot, **conseilla Ryuuichi.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, excepté ceux de Miri qui connaissait si bien le vocaliste virtuose qu'elle savait exactement à quoi s'en tenir.

**Et oui, j'ai de l'expérience en la matière, **fit le chanteur trentenaire avec un sourire mystérieux.

**Ne me dis pas que tu as des enfants cachés ! Ryuuichi ! ** S'exclama Tatsuha, prêt à fondre en larmes.

**Disons qu'avec mes nombreux petits frères et sœurs, j'ai eu de quoi m'entraîner, **répondit-il.

Shuuichi mettait sa précieuse petite fille dans la position recommandée avant de tourner un regard interrogateur à son meilleur ami.

**Alors ?**

**Alors c'est ok pour moi. C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire.**

**Pour être honnête, c'est Eiri qui en a eu l'idée, **dit Shuuichi.

Cette fois, c'est vers Eiri que les yeux se tournèrent. Préférant faire semblant de rien, le blond prit sa fille dans ses bras et récupéra la serviette afin de lui faire faire son rot lui-même. Il se leva et commença à marcher dans la pièce, comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui et Shuuei dans la chambre.

**Miri ? ** Finit par demander Shuuichi.

**Très bien, je ferais de mon mieux pour être une bonne marraine.**

**T'as plutôt intérêt, ouais... **grogna Eiri derrière elle.

Elle se tourna vers son cousin et le prit en photo.

**Oy !**

**Quoi ? **Se défendit-elle. **C'est mon boulot de marraine de m'assurer que ta fille puisse voir des photos de toi complètement gaga d'elle. Elle pourra te faire du chantage avec ça !**

Et une nouvelle fois, tout le monde éclata de rire - sauf Yuki évidemment. Tout ce bonheur dans une même pièce, gravitant autour d'un seul petit être, faisait de Uesugi Shuuei une véritable petite reine. Sans doute était-elle encore trop inconsciente de son environnement mais Shuuichi était certain que, d'une certaine façon, elle devait se sentir comme lui lorsqu'il était sur scène et au centre d'un tourbillon d'émotions positives et porteuses. _J'espère seulement que notre amour à tous suffira à la porter au-dessus de tout, _se dit-il.

Seuls grands absents de cet épisode pourtant primordial de la vie de Shuuichi : ses parents. Il regrettait tant de ne pas être resté en bons termes avec eux, de les priver d'un évènement si important... Mais si obtenir leur consentement signifier ne plus être lui-même, c'est-à-dire le Shuuichi amoureux de Yuki, alors ce n'était même pas la peine de se tourmenter avec ça. _Et de toute manière, ce sont eux qui ont choisi de me rejeter. Ils auraient pu faire comme Maiko et nous accepter comme nous sommes. Je leur ai donné l'opportunité et ils ne l'ont pas saisie._

**Il n'y a rien à regretter, **souffla Shuuichi pour lui-même alors que tout le monde continuait rire et plaisanter.

**Non, absolument rien, **affirma Ryuuichi en se penchant sur lui.

Surpris que son ami ait entendu ses paroles, Shuuichi lui adressa un regard intrigué auquel son héros répondit par un clin d'œil. Et là, juste sous ses yeux, la métamorphose de Sakuma en "lapin-idiot-hyperactif" eut lieu et l'autre chanteur le prit joyeusement dans ses bras.

**Shuu-chan ! Tiens, un cadeau pour ton bébé !**

Sorti de nulle part et enveloppé dans du papier à cadeaux rose clair avec pleins de petits motifs de kumagoro, un paquet apparut dans les mains d'un Ryuuichi tout sourire. Curieux, Shuuichi le déballa sous le regard d'Eiri qui revenait près de lui avec Shuuei bercée dans ses bras. Le jeune musicien sortit alors du papier un joli petit plaid en polaire blanc, bordé de soie couleur crème. L'une des faces de la couverture avait pour motifs de minuscules fraises rouges et fuchsia.

**C'est adorable... **chuchota Shuuichi, en émerveillement devant d'étoffe douce et chaude.

**Je l'ai acheté dans une boutique à New York, avant de venir.**

**C'est un motif pour fille ! **S'exclama Shuu. **Comment tu pouvais savoir ?**

**Je le savais, c'est tout, nanoda !!! **Répondit simplement Ryuuichi en haussant les épaules avant de se lever d'un bon pour se jeter sur le dos de Miri qui filmait Tatsuha en train de faire le crétin.

Shuuichi, en quête de plus amples explications, se tourna vers son époux. Eiri se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air désabusé.

**Laisse tomber, ça fait longtemps que j'ai renoncé à l'envie de le comprendre celui-là. Tiens, elle a fait son rôt mais elle ne veut pas dormir.**

**Peut-être qu'il faut la changer... **tenta Shuuichi en faisant la grimace.

Eiri ne répondit pas. Puis finalement...

**Nakano ! Viens faire ton boulot de parrain et change la couche de ta filleule !**

**Quoi ?!!**

Mais le guitariste n'eut plus trop son mot à dire une fois qu'il eut Shuuei dans les bras et puis Ryuuichi s'était gentiment proposé pour donner un coup de main. Aidé du chanteur trentenaire, du bonze pervers et de la petite sœur étudiante, Hiro se dit qu'à eux quatre ils allaient bien y arriver, non ? En tout cas, Shuuichi lui, allait bien rigoler.

Pendant ce temps Yuki et Miri s'éclipsèrent discrètement pour aller discuter dans le calme de la salle de repos des infirmières, à cette heure-ci déserte.

**Comme prévu, le docteur Andrée et moi avons réfléchi à la meilleure façon de déclarer l'enfant, **commença Miri en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises à disposition.** Étant donné qu'on ne peut pas dire que Shuuichi en est la mère puisqu'il est un homme, on a opté pour dire que tu es le père biologique, que la mère à accouché sous X **(1) **et t'en a laissé la garde.**

**Et Shuuichi ?** S'inquiéta Eiri en s'adossant au mur.

**Aussitôt sortis de la clinique, vous devrez aller à l'ambassade du Japon pour signer les papiers d'adoption qui lui donneront les droits parentaux. Tohma et Mika se sont déjà chargés des procédures depuis Tokyo, tous les documents sont prêts et vous attendront dans le bureau de l'ambassadeur. Je ne te cacherais pas qu'on a dû avoir recours aux dessous-de-table pour faciliter et accélérer toute cette paperasse.**

Le romancier serra les poings et contracta la mâchoire, absolument pas satisfait par la solution proposée.

**C'est injuste que Shuu passe pour un parent adoptif alors qu'il a porté le bébé dans son ventre pendant des mois. C'est nous qui l'avons conçu. **

**Eiri, Shuuichi sait - et tu devrais savoir aussi - qu'être parents ne s'arrête pas à la conception d'un enfant. Alors, si vous prenez soin d'elle comme il faut, que vous l'aimez de tout votre cœur, alors vous serez bien plus que ses géniteurs, vous serez de bons parents. Et crois-moi, c'est pas tout le monde qui peut s'en vanter, **dit calmement Miri, faisant preuve de patience. **De plus, c'est lui qui voulait que TU sois présenté comme le père biologique de l'enfant. Et puis, vous ne pourrez décemment pas dire lors de votre conférence de presse de retour que Shuuichi est la "maman" du bébé. Vous allez vous attirer la curiosité de tous et c'est précisément ce qu'on a toujours voulu éviter.**

**J'suis au courant, merci. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas nous mettre Shuuichi et moi sur un pied d'égalité en nous désignant tous les deux comme ses parents adoptifs ?**

**Parce qu'il y avait un risque qu'on vous refuse l'adoption de la petite. Le fait que tu sois son père biologique - et ce sera prouver par les tests ADN - te donne automatiquement l'autorité parentale sur le bébé. Il faut encore que tu ailles la reconnaître auprès du délégué aux services de la mairie qui travaille dans la clinique **(2)**, je t'y accompagnerai cette après-midi d'ailleurs, ok ? Pour le reste, le fait que Shuuichi soit ton compagnon lui facilitera l'adoption. Au Japon du moins, parce qu'en France, ils sont plutôt coincés du cul à ce sujet.**

À en juger par sa façon de parler, Miri non plus n'était pas très contente de devoir changer la vérité pour donner un rôle presque secondaire à Shuuichi. Mais Eiri et elle savait que c'était la meilleure solution pour qu'ils puissent vivre tranquilles, le bébé et eux.

**Bien... **fit le romancier après un long silence. **Et la presse ? Une fois qu'ils sauront que je suis le père biologique, rien ne les empêchera de diffamer sur mon compte en disant que j'ai trompé Shuuichi.**

Miri poussa un soupir agacé, plus par la perspective de devoir se justifier devant les médias que par la vague de questions que lui posait son cousin.

**Dis simplement que, puisque tous les organismes d'adoption du Japon ont refusé votre dossier, vous avez fait appel à une mère porteuse et qu'il a été conçu par FIV **(C)**,**répondit-elle.

Ce fut au tour de Yuki de poussé un soupir agacé.

**Pourquoi t'as toujours réponse à tout ? C'est fatiguant à force, **fit-il, avec un soupçon de soulagement dans la voix.

**C'est mon boulot. Je crois que j'aurais dû faire avocate au lieu de musicienne et productrice, **plaisanta Miri.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Cela faisait un bon mois maintenant, depuis ce neuf octobre au soir, que la petite Shuuei était née. Un mois que leur vie était encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà auparavant.

Évidemment, cela avait aussi été un premier mois difficile pour les deux jeunes parents : leur cohabitation avec bébé avait demandé beaucoup de compromis auxquels Eiri et Shuuichi avaient eu du mal à se plier. Un mois de gros popos à changer, de crises de larmes en plein milieu de la nuit, de vomissements intempestifs...

Puis il y avait les bons côtés : les gazouillis mélodieux, les gros câlins, les berceuses que Shuuichi lui chantait tous les soirs...

Plus ils passaient de temps auprès d'elle et plus Eiri et Shuuichi étaient sous son charme. Shuuei deviendrait à n'en pas douter l'un des bébés les plus gâtés au monde. Il n'y avait qu'à voir son premier album photo qui ne cessait de s'enrichir, la pile de cadeaux qu'elle avait déjà reçus et tous ceux qui l'attendaient encore dans sa chambre à Tokyo, dans leur nouvelle maison. Et parmi tous ces cadeaux, il y avait celui de Yuki, qui encore une fois n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts. Après le recueil de poèmes offert à Shuuichi à Noël dernier, il avait constitué un livre de contes qu'il avait composé lui-même. Le livre était épais et broché en cuir brun, comme un grimoire, dont le titre avait été écrit à l'or fin sur la couverture. Les pages avaient été manuscrites par des calligraphes professionnels et les illustrations dessinées par tous leurs proches : Hiro, Ryuuichi, Tatsuha, Maiko, Miri, Mika, Fujisaki, K... Même Seguchi, Sakano et Ukai Noriko avaient participé. Plus étonnant encore, le gribouillis maladroit de Uesugi Tohru qui avait souhaiter prendre part au cadeau de sa petite fille.

Parce que c'était un présent qui venait du cœur de tous ceux qui devaient compter pour Shuuei, c'était sans nul doute le plus beau de tous. Et bien que sa fille ne soit pas encore en âge d'écouter et de comprendre les histoires écrites pour elle, Shuuichi prenait toujours autant de plaisir à ouvrir le livre et à le parcourir. Eiri, de son côté, se délectait du sourire qui ornait les lèvres de son époux chaque fois qu'il le lisait... Oui parce qu'au final, c'était le jeune chanteur qui réclamait une histoire et Eiri se retrouvait à lui lire un ou deux chapitres des fois le soir dans leur lit, avant de se coucher ou de faire l'amour ou encore d'être interrompus par Shuuei la princesse capricieuse.

Là encore, Shuuichi était sur le sofa en train de le lire, Shuuei dans son couffin à ses côtés, dormant comme une bienheureuse. On pouvait aisément deviner quel genre de film se déroulait dans sa petite tête pendant qu'il lisait une page choisie au hasard parmi les 1032 qui composaient ce recueil : tous les trois réunis le soir, sur leur canapé, le romancier de la famille lisant de sa belle voix de baryton, un bras autour des épaules de son mari, leur fille de trois ou quatre ans, assise sur leurs genoux et écoutant religieusement la jolie histoire de dragons, de chevaliers servants et de princesses courageuses.

**Shuuichi !** L'appela Eiri. **C'est l'heure, si on arrive en retard, Miri va encore se mettre en rogne.**

**C'est vrai qu'elle est grognon ces derniers temps, **remarqua le musicien en refermant soigneusement le livre pour le ranger dans sa besace "I Love Yaoi".

Il poussa un lourd soupir mélancolique avant de se le lever du canapé. Une expression à la fois triste, heureuse et résignée habillait ses traits.

**J'ai pas envie de partir... **souffla-t-il.

**Pourtant, tu as hâte de remonter sur scène pour chanter tes nouvelles chansons, non ?**

**Oui mais la France, c'est notre pays d'adoption. On s'est fait tellement de bons souvenirs ici. Et puis, c'est le pays où est née Shuuei.**

**C'est pas non plus comme si on n'allait jamais revenir, **répéta Eiri pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois cette semaine. **Miri a dit qu'elle nous prêterait encore son appartement à condition que tu ne lui bousilles pas sa nouvelle salle de bain. Allez, on y va maintenant, **ajouta-t-il en portant à son épaule le sac qui contenait tout le nécessaire pour bébé (couches propres, vêtements de rechange, biberons de lait maternisé ou d'eau minérale, quelques jouets...).

Shuuichi acquiesça, passa sa besace en bandoulière et prit le couffin où Shuuei marmottait tranquillement, enveloppée dans son plaid à petites fraises. Elle était vêtue d'un pull blanc décoré de dentelle au col et aux manches offert par Maiko, d'une salopette en jeans denim, avec le bonnet et le gilet tricoté avec amour par Shuuichi en laine hypoallergénique, et aux pieds elle portait les adorables bottons blancs que Yuki avait acheté il y a si longtemps, quand il avait finalement accepté d'entreprendre des démarches pour l'adoption **(3)**. Aujourd'hui encore, elle était ravissante.

Le couple quitta l'appartement dans le silence et, une fois la porte d'entrée verrouillée, Shuuichi eut du mal à retenir ses larmes. Yuki et lui ne discutèrent quasiment pas durant le trajet en voiture jusqu'à l'aéroport de Roissy-Charles de Gaule. Le chanteur avait du mal à parler de son appréhension à rentrer au Japon. Il ignorait totalement ce qui avait pu s'y passer ces huit derniers mois. Il aurait préféré faire comme c'était prévu au départ et rester à Paris pendant une année entière, mais tout le monde voulait les voir revenir, particulièrement papa Uesugi qui, non contentant d'avoir à ses côtés les jumeaux que Mika avait mis au monde à peine trois semaines après l'accouchement de Shuuichi, souhaitait également voir sa petite Shuuei.

_J'ai aussi un peu peur de reprendre le travail, j'ai complètement perdu l'habitude... Mais en même temps, j'ai carrément hâte de chanter de nouveau ! J'espère juste que tout se passera bien. Ici on était à l'abri, à Tokyo nous devrons de nouveau être sur nos gardes._

Un coup d'œil à Eiri qui conduisait avec concentration sous la pluie battante et il comprit que lui aussi était un peu sur les nerfs ; dès son retour chez eux, il devrait reprendre son rythme d'écriture, avec les habituelles deadline et le harcèlement de la part de ses éditeurs, et cette perspective ne le rendait pas très jouasse.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au parking de l'aéroport international, Shuuichi abaissa sa capuche pour se protéger de la pluie et alla chercher un chariot à bagages pour aider Eiri à décharger leurs valises du coffre. Ils n'avaient pris que ce avec quoi ils étaient arrivés, ainsi que la plupart des affaires de Shuuei, et avaient laissé le lit et les autres meubles qu'ils avaient achetés pour elle à l'appartement de Miri pour la prochaine fois où ils viendraient. Une fois le chariot chargé, le chanteur ouvrit la portière arrière et sortit un large parapluie. Et pendant que Yuki le tenait pour lui, il se chargeait de détacher la petite dans son couffin qui faisait également office de siège auto pour l'installer dans le kangourou qu'il harnacha dans son dos **(4)**, puis il prit le couffin dans une main et le parapluie dans l'autre.

Une fois les portières verrouillées, ils se précipitèrent jusque dans le grand hall de l'aéroport. Miri leur avait donné rendez-vous dans la salle d'embarquement réservée aux VIP, celle dans laquelle les passagers de jets privés attendent le départ de leur avion. Ils n'eurent pas trop de mal à se repérer et, puisqu'ils ne voyageaient pas sur les grandes lignes, pas besoin de perdre du temps à faire enregistrer leurs bagages.

Aussitôt arrivés à la salle d'embarquement, le chef d'équipage du jet de Miri les fit descendre sur le tarmac et les emmena en camionnette jusqu'au jet. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à aller s'installer dans l'appareil pendant qu'on chargeait leurs valises.

**Vous êtes pile poil à l'heure, **fit remarquer la productrice en jouant à la console sur l'écran géant qui ornait l'un des murs en contre-plaqué qui habillaient l'intérieur du jet.

**On est à l'heure, c'est le principal ! **Rétorqua Eiri qui retirait son manteau humide et posait à terre le sac contenant les affaires de Shuuei.

**J'y crois pas, elle dort encore malgré la pluie dehors... **s'étonna joyeusement Shuuichi en installant le bébé dans son couffin. **Une vraie marmotte, comme son papa !**

**Encore heureux qu'elle ne ronfle pas comme toi ! ** Se moqua son amant en s'installant confortablement dans son siège qui tenait plus du fauteuil en cuir bien molletonné qu'à un vulgaire siège de Boeing. **Alors, on part quand ? **Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Miri.

**Dans pas longtemps. On a failli repousser le vol à cause de la météo, mais les orages se sont dissipés vers l'Est donc ça devrait aller.** **Par mesure de sécurité, on a dû refaire le plan de vol, ce qui va rallonger quelque peu le voyage.** **On va faire trois escales au lieu de deux pour le ravitaillement en kérosène : une à Beyrouth, une à Bombay et une dernière à Pékin. On va prendre notre temps et faire des détours, **expliqua-t-elle sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

**Ça ira niveau couches et vêtements pour Shuuei, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir assez de lait... **dit Shuuichi en prenant place dans son siège.

**J'ai fait le plein pour toi, y'a deux pots entiers de lait en poudre et trois packs d'eau minérale.**

**Oh, **se contenta de répondre le chanteur.

Tournant la tête vers le hublot, il regarda la pluie tomber : ça semblait s'être légèrement calmé depuis leur départ de l'appartement. Le ciel était d'un gris infini, à l'image de son cœur qui balançait encore entre la joie de rentrer et la tristesse de partir, entre l'excitation de reprendre sa carrière et l'appréhension de devoir faire face à son quotidien surmédiatisé.

Derrière lui, les membres d'équipage - un pilote, son copilote, un technicien et une hôtesse - montèrent à bord, refermant la porte de l'appareil. Le bruit dut réveiller Shuuei car un petit gazouillis attira l'attention de Shuuichi.

**Coucou bébé, **la salua-t-il en se penchant sur elle.

Son couffin, installé sur le canapé juste à côté de lui, était à hauteur de ses bras et il n'eut qu'à tendre la main pour caresser ses petites joues roses. Eiri, non loin, les observa longuement : les interactions de Shuuichi avec leur fille étaient toujours des moments uniques, parfois même sources d'inspiration pour ses romans. Ils étaient si adorables tous les deux qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir chanceux de les avoir auprès de lui.

Tous sentirent les moteurs démarrer et visiblement, ça déplut fortement à Shuuei dont les bredouillis se changèrent en petits cris agacés.

**Mais non, faut pas avoir peur ! ** La rassura Shuuichi. **Viens avec tô-chan, ma princesse. **

**Arrête de gagatiser avec ta fille, tu vas la pourrir, **le prévint Miri en continuant à jouer.

**Maieuh !! C'est mon bébé, d'abord !!**

**C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Je disais ça juste pour faire bonne mesure et qu'on ne me reproche pas d'être une mauvaise marraine.**

**Laisse-le faire, au moins comme ça, Shuuei ne pleure pas, **intervint Eiri en allumant son PC portable pour commencer son prochain roman.

Shuuichi avait posé la petite sur ses genoux et la faisait sautiller gentiment pour la distraire et lui faire oublier le grondement sourd des moteurs.

**C'est rien ce vilain bruit. Dès qu'on sera dans le ciel, tu ne l'entendras pas plus ! Ce bruit c'est pour que l'avion s'envole jusqu'à ta nouvelle maison. On va rentrer chez nous, voir ton autre tante et ton autre oncle, et surtout pépé Uesugi qui est très pressé de voir la petite princesse. Hein ? On rentre à la maison !**

L'avion commença à bouger et Shuuei se calma un peu quand son papa se mit à chanter pour elle. Grâce à sa jolie voix, le décollage passa comme une lettre à la poste et Shuuei, bien que toujours éveillée, se remit à gazouiller en jouant avec une petite girafe en caoutchouc que Shuuichi faisait couiner sous son nez.

Du coin de l'œil, Eiri veillait sur eux. Shuuichi avait retrouvé le fuchsia de ses cheveux et le rouge de ses adorables joues s'y accordait à merveille. À les voir s'amuser ensemble, Eiri éprouvait un sentiment dont il ne parlerait sans doute à personne, pas même à son mari. La même fierté que celle d'un jardinier qui voit ses pousses grandir et leurs fruits mûrir. Shuuichi et Shuuei étaient comme des fraises : les fraises vous laissaient un goût sucrés et acidulé sur la langue et une sensation de fraîcheur et de douceur dans le cœur. Oui, ils étaient ses petites fraises. Et les fraises, il adorait ça.

Chaque fois qu'il faisait le bilan sur ces derniers mois, il réalisait que sa vie lui avait réservé pas mal de surprises. Oh, oui, des surprises à la pelle... Et quelque chose lui disait que ça n'était pas fini.

**XXX XXX XXX FIN XXX XXX XXX**

**Nda : (1) **Accoucher sous X signifie mettre au monde l'enfant sans le reconnaître et le donner immédiatement à l'adoption. **(2) **En France, dans chaque maternité ou clinique, il y a toujours un employé de la mairie qui y travaille afin de se charger des tâches administratives officielles qui restent à compléter à la naissance du bébé. La reconnaissance du bébé doit se faire dans les trois jours ouvrables suivant la naissance. **(3) **Je fais référence à la fin de Ze Veux un Bébé. **(4) **Juste au cas où vous ne sauriez pas, un kangourou est une espèce de sac-siège en tissu matelassé dans lequel on installe le nourrisson avant d'attacher le kangourou dans le dos avec des boucles ou des clips.

**NDB (Celikwi) : (A) **'petit' comme tu y vas ! J'espère pour Shuu – et Eiri accessoirement – qu'il n'est pas si petit que ça son pénis. **(B)** Je suis technicienne de labo et je fais moi-même les prises de sang, même sur les nouveaux-nés et je vous raconte pas la galère que c'est de faire une prise de sang sur les bébés ! Un crève cœur aussi ! **(C) Fécondation in vitro.**

**Notes :** Vous avez lu la fin de Surprises à la Pelle. Cette histoire... n'est pas finie. Et non, voyez-vous, bien avant d'écrire le premier chapitre de cette fic, j'avais composé un chapitre épilogue. C'était avant même que je ne passe mon bac, lol, juste après avoir fini d'écrire Ze Veux un Bébé. Sous peu, je vous posterai ce chapitre sous la forme d'un oneshot. Alors gardez un œil sur FFnet ! Merci encore.

**Spéciale dédicace à l'une de mes lectrices, Amazone, qui se reconnaitra sans problème pour m'avoir suggéré de prendre un kanji du prénom de chaque parent pour composer celui du bébé. Et aussi un méga bisou à ma sœurette, Celikwi, pour sa bêta-lecture et ses conseils en matière de termes médicaux. **


End file.
